Creciendo Dentro
by Riny-San
Summary: Squall desaparece en extrañas circunstancias, mientras investiga a los laboratorios LideCorp junto con tres de sus hombes. Los demás buscarán respuestas y se darán cuenta de que algo esta ocurriendo y que a medida que avanzan, las cosas se complicarán mas.
1. capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los originales son de mi cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Pues como bien dije aquí estoy de nuevo, XD_

_Bueno, antes que nada, decir que he situado la historia seis años después de mi otro fic, "El Sacrificio", pero no es necesario haberlo leído, aunque si lo hacéis encantada jeje._

_Los primeros capítulos serán un poco de introducción, justificar comportamientos de personajes, actitudes, nuevas parejas y cambios en general, ya que han pasado seis años y hay algunos cambios. _

_Pero bueno, ya iréis viendo._

_Así que aquí os dejo el primer capitulo, haber que os parece._

* * *

_**UNO**_

Era temprano y una leve luz se filtraba a través de los ventanales de la amplia habitación.

Junto a uno de aquellos ventanales se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello algo cano. Entre sus manos sostenía un sofisticado aparato dotado de un GPS de última generación. Con manos temblorosas apretaba botones sin cesar, intentando recuperar la señal.

- Lo tengo –dijo el hombre con impaciencia dirigiéndose hacia otro hombre que le acompañaba-

Junto a él apareció un joven rubio, de unos veinticuatro años y constitución fuerte.

- He conseguido recuperar la transmisión, pero no se durante cuanto tiempo.

- Dese prisa igual no volvemos a tener otra oportunidad –dijo el joven rubio nervioso-.

- Está bien. "Comandante Leonhart, Comandante Leonhart, le habla el director, establezca contacto" –decía el hombre algo inquieto-.

Tras una breve pausa, alguien habló al otro lado del aparato, y a pesar de las interferencias una voz, más que conocida, se distinguía perfectamente.

- Aquí Squall Leonhart, ¿alguien me escucha? –se oía con voz entrecortada-.

- Squall, por fin, soy Kramer, ¿dónde os encontráis?, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Director, tiene que sacarnos de aquí, no sé nuestra posición, pero no estamos lejos del lugar de la última conexión.

- Pero ¿que ha pasado? hace días que no tenemos señal de vosotros en el GPS. ¡Squall!, ¡Squall!, ¿me recibes?

La voz se oía cada vez con más interferencias y perdían la comunicación continuamente.

Tras unos minutos de silencio empezaron a escuchar gritos al otro lado del aparato. Lo dos hombres que se encontraban en aquella habitación estaban cada vez mas nerviosos e intentaban recuperar la comunicación desesperadamente.

- ¡Director! ¡No se que esta pasando! ¡En cuestión de segundos he perdido a mis hombres!

La voz de Squall cada vez era más agitada y su respiración se aceleraba por momentos. Se podía oír el crujir de hojas y ramas y como eran apartadas del camino. Era como si estuviese corriendo a través del bosque.

- ¡Comandante, comandante! –gritó desesperado otro miembro del equipo -. Esas cosas… nos están atacando… ¡Joder, se están acercando!, ¡Squall, les tenemos encima!

- ¡Squall, Squall! –gritaba el director sin conseguir respuesta alguna-.

- ¡Sigue corriendo Alec… no te pares ahora! –se oía a Squall entrecortado-. ¡Por aquí!... ¡No te par…!... ¡No!, ¡Noooo!...

Un grito desgarrado de dolor fue lo último que pudieron escuchar ambos hombres.

Tras aquel alarido el aparato quedó en completo silencio y la señal se perdió por completo.

El director dejó caer el aparato de sus manos y se sentó desganado en la silla que había tras una mesa llena de mapas y papeles garabateados. Su mirada estaba perdida, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, habían perdido toda comunicación con el comandante y sus hombres.

Un golpe en la mesa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Déjeme ir allí, por favor, no podemos dejarlos en aquel lugar. –Decía el joven rubio con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa-.

- No… no, ni siquiera sabemos donde se encuentran, no podem…

- ¡No pienso dejarles morir allí!, ¿me ha oído? - interrumpió el joven elevando el tono de voz mientras abría la puerta de aquel despacho-.

- ¡No, Seifer!, ¡no irás! No pienso perderte a ti también. Entiéndeme… eres uno de los mejores. – Dijo levantándose de la silla y poniéndose las gafas-.

- ¿Esta dando por muerto a Squall?, ¿se rinde?, pero… él es el comandante de este jardín ¡Maldita sea! –dijo entrando en cólera-.

El director se giró hacia Seifer y lo atravesó con la mirada.

- Has oído lo que acaba de pasar ¿no?... ¿eh?... ¡dime! –gritó el director cogiendo al joven del brazo con fuerza-.

- Pero…

- ¡Basta!, lo mejor será informar al jardín de la situación –acabó diciendo mas tranquilo para luego abandonar la estancia-.

* * *

Seis años habían pasado desde la última amenaza que se desató en el jardín.

Los jóvenes habían luchado con aquellas criaturas mitad monstruos mitad humanas, para salvar, una vez mas, su hogar. Pelearon sin tregua, sin pensar en sus propias vidas, tan solo con el sentimiento de proteger lo que más querían.

Desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado. El jardín había mejorado la mayoría de sus instalaciones, estaba claro que las grandes sumas de dinero que entraban cada año en el jardín eran invertidas de forma inteligente.

Se había habilitado una nueva ala de habitaciones, destinada únicamente a los instructores y a los Seeds que poseían el rango mas elevado. Éstas, a diferencia de las habitaciones normales, eran dobles y estaban acondicionadas con todo tipo de detalles y por supuesto eran mucho más acogedoras. Habían sido diseñadas para las parejas que vivían en el jardín y que no podían o no querían marcharse fuera de éste. En un principio, al director no le gustó la idea, pero gracias a Edea, encargada de la mayoría de las reformas y algunos Seeds mas, habían conseguido convencerle.

Otro cambio significativo era el nuevo gimnasio. Estaba situado al lado de la zona de entrenamiento y era un pabellón completamente nuevo. Constaba de todo tipo de instalaciones para la mejora y mantenimiento físico de los Seeds y cadetes y se impartían clases durante el día, que ayudaban al entrenamiento diario de los alumnos.

Zell era uno de los profesores que impartía clases de defensa personal y artes marciales, desde los más pequeños hasta los del último curso. Además se ofrecía a menudo a dar clases particulares para la gente que quisiera o necesitara más entrenamiento.

Con el paso del los años, Zell también había cambiado significativamente. En lo que al aspecto físico se refiere, el muchacho había crecido unos centímetros más y su cuerpo había adquirido un aspecto atlético que no dejaba impasible a ninguna jovencita del jardín. De hecho, sus clases eran las más populares del lugar.

Por lo demás, el chico seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Si que es cierto que aquella inocencia que lo caracterizaba, se había diluido con el tiempo, dando paso a una persona confiada y con las ideas claras en todo momento. Ahora era mas atento y serio en cuanto al trabajo se refería y se podía confiar en él plenamente, sabiendo que de ninguna manera te fallaría. Podía decirse que de aquel jovencito inquieto, despreocupado e inseguro de diecisiete años, solo quedaba el tatuaje de su cara.

Pero el cambio mas importante que se había llevado a cabo gracias a Edea, era la ampliación de la enfermería. En los últimos años, eran muchos los alumnos nuevos que se habían matriculado en el jardín, por lo que el número de Seeds había aumentado. Las misiones y la aparición de nuevos monstruos eran cada vez más frecuentes y la enfermería se estaba quedando pequeña, por lo que se optó por construir cuatro habitaciones individuales más, aparte de una mejora en general de las instalaciones de la enfermería. La idea, era el no tener que acudir al hospital más cercano por no poder tratar a los pacientes. Además, la Doctora Kadowaki ya no podía llevar a aquello sola, por lo que también se había contratado personal nuevo, dos médicos y un par de enfermeras ayudaban en todo lo que podían a la doctora.

En general el jardín había mejorado con el paso de los años. Estaba claro que Squall junto con Kramer, habían sabido llevarlo a la perfección. A pesar de las continuas quejas del joven sobre su cargo, Kramer estaba más que satisfecho con el trabajo de éste, sabía que no se equivocaba cuando lo nombró, hace ya seis años, comandante del jardín de Balamb.

Y ahora, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Cinco meses habían pasado desde aquella conexión. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a saber nada de él ni de su equipo. Durante aquel tiempo, no había desistido en la búsqueda de sus hombres. Cada día mandaba a un grupo de fuerzas especiales a la zona y alrededores de la última posición del equipo, pero no había conseguido encontrar rastro de ellos. Incluso, pidió ayuda a Trabia, que desde hacia dos años eran aliados por excelencia, en mas de una ocasión habían trabajado juntos en alguna operación en cubierta. Pero aun así, no habían encontrado rastro de los muchachos.

El tiempo pasaba y Kramer perdía la esperanza poco a poco, no sabía donde buscar ni a quien pedir ayuda. Seifer y los demás habían acudido a más de una de las búsquedas que se preparaban cada día desde su desaparición y ellos, aunque no querían aceptarlo, también estaban dándose por vencidos.

Cid agradecía una y otra vez la colaboración de todos, pero no pasaba un día en el que no se culpase por haber dejado a Squall al cargo de aquella misión.

Todo comenzó cuando al jardín de Balamb llegaron noticias de unos extraños sucesos que venían ocurriendo desde hacia unas semanas, cerca de las instalaciones de Galbadia. Fue Selphie quién trajo unos informes de Trabia que hablaban de la apertura de unos laboratorios en las cercanías de dicho jardín y de unos sucesos que se venían repitiendo desde su apertura, pero todo aquello tan solo eran meras investigaciones y no había pruebas de que allí se estuvieran llevando acabo actos ilegales, por lo que Kramer decidió dejarlo estar.

Pero una semana más tarde llegó a oídos del director que se estaban produciendo numerosas desapariciones de personas de las aldeas y pueblos cercanos a la zona.

Así que Kramer decidió que era hora de investigar todo aquello, por lo que preparó una misión de infiltración en la que un grupo de cuatro Seeds debían hacerse pasar por trabajadores del laboratorio. Durante la estancia allí se alojarían en un pequeño pueblo cercano a las instalaciones, cerca de Dollet. Así no levantarían ningún tipo de sospechas.

Sería una misión de tiempo ilimitado y no debían volver a menos que trajesen pruebas tangibles de las actividades que se llevaban a cabo allí, tanto si eran o no ilegales.

Los laboratorios LideCorp que así se llamaban, llevaban abiertos tan solo un par de meses. Su actividad principal, según la red y algunos periódicos, era la genética. Utilizaban técnicas en las cuales, se basaban los principales avances diagnósticos y terapéuticos de numerosas enfermedades.

Al parecer nada sospechoso sino todo lo contrario, su política estaba basada en la mejora de la salud de la población y la de los soldados que cada día protegían con sus vidas a los ciudadanos. Los laboratorios querían expandir su actividad, por lo que se habían ofrecido a llevar acabo revisiones periódicas de los Seeds de los jardines, ofreciendo algún aporte vitamínico en caso de necesitarlos. Estarían preparados única y exclusivamente para cubrir las necesidades de cada paciente. También advertían que todo aquello estaba en fase de prueba pero que para nada era peligroso.

A Kramer todo aquello le olía bastante mal, no sabía decir si lo único que querían eran hacer dinero rápido y meterse a un puñado de clientes en el bolsillo o simplemente querían aparentar buena presencia y cordialidad. Pero en cualquier caso, no dejaría que sus hombres fuesen los conejillos de indias de unos laboratorios de tan reciente apertura.

Por lo tanto la misión no iba ser fácil. A ningún Seed le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y el que fuese una misión de infiltración reducía las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien apto para ella. No todos los Seeds poseían la acreditación y práctica necesaria para llevar a cabo una infiltración. Hacia tan solo unos años que se había impuesto como título oficial para los Seeds de alto rango.

Pero para sorpresa del director, fue Squall el primero que se ofreció para la misión, además de encargarse de encontrar a otros tres hombres más.

Kramer no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de que Squall dejase el jardín durante tiempo ilimitado, pero el chico se limitó a decir _"Necesito salir de aquí y soy de los mejores en infiltración, lo sabe. No tiene muchas mas opciones"._

Y así era, Kramer no tenía muchas mas opciones entre las que escoger, así que, no pudo más que darle permiso, además que ya había encontrado a tres hombres perfectamente cualificados para llevar a cabo la misión.

El equipo estaría formado por Squall Leonhart, al mando, haciéndose pasar por guarda de seguridad de las instalaciones y su mano derecha sería Alec Swallow, un muchacho de veinte años, nombrado el mejor de su promoción y graduado con honores en infiltración. Squall se había fijado en él desde que entró en el jardín hará cuatro años. Había seguido su trayectoria hasta su graduación y de hecho, había sido el quien le sugirió ampliar sus estudios, podía decirse que era una especie de padrino para el chico. No sabía decir si era porque le recordaba a el mismo, pero la verdad, es que sentía un gran afecto por aquel muchacho.

Los otros dos componentes, que pasarían a formar parte de la plantilla de limpieza del laboratorio, eran Jensen y Marti Strasser.

Eran hermanos y llevaban en el jardín desde siempre, además eran mayores que Squall. Jensen tenía veintiocho años y Marti treinta y uno. Eran hombres corpulentos de gran fuerza física. Ambos con gran capacidad de análisis y de los mejores en el campo de batalla.

La verdad era que el comandante había preparado la misión en tan solo tres días, incluso ya tenía las acreditaciones falsas que los harían pasar desapercibidos en LideCorp.

Kramer no podía negarse a que fuese allí, no lo había dicho, pero Squall se lo estaba pidiendo como un favor, una manera de escapar durante un tiempo del jardín y sobre todo escapar de Rinoa.

Hacia algo más de dos años, que él y Rinoa no estaban juntos. Al parecer la pareja perfecta, que todo el jardín envidaba, no era tan perfecta. Las palabras de aquella última promesa, de mantenerse siempre juntos, pasase lo que pasase, se las había llevado el mar.

La personalidad tanto de uno como de otro había acabado por deteriorar lo que tenían y las continuas peleas, que cada vez se sucedían con más frecuencia, eran insoportables tanto para ellos como para sus amigos.

Así que de mutua acuerdo habían decidido dejarlo. Pasado un tiempo ninguno fue capaz de decir lo mucho que se echaban de menos y la cosa fue a peor. Algunos fines de semana acababan pasando la noche juntos, llevados por la pasión, pero al día siguiente era como si no se conocieran. Los demás no entendían nada y Selphie habló en varias ocasiones con ambos pero lo único que sabían decir era: _"Nos dejamos llevar por el momento, nada mas"._

Pero la cosa cambio cuando hace un año mas o menos, Selphie le presentó a Rinoa a uno de sus compañeros de Trabia, en una fiesta del jardín. En un principio, la joven no quería saber nada del tema, no le apetecía estar con nadie y menos con un antiguo compañero de Selphie. Pero la jovial jovencita no desitió y consiguió su propósito. Al final una cosa llevó a la otra y Rinoa y el chico de Trabia, llamado Jared Hardle, acabaron saliendo juntos.

Y por cosas del destino o no, Squall acabó siendo el confidente de la joven bruja en su nueva relación. Por un lado estaba contento, porque ambos podían volver a tener una conversación civilizada, pero por otra parte, no aguantaba que le contase lo bien que le iba con su nuevo chico.

Cuando Jared estaba cerca, Squall intentaba estar lo más lejos posible, además algo le decía que ese tipo no era de fiar, pero los demás simplemente argumentaban que estaba celoso. Entonces el se resignaba y se alejaba todo lo que podía. Y así, poco a poco, fue perdiendo el contacto con la joven bruja y con el resto del grupo. Intentaron acercarse a él, sobre todo Selphie, que siempre estaba dándole la tabarra para hacer cosas juntos, comer, salir por ahí… solo quería volver a ver al Squall de antes. Pero fue imposible, todos sabían lo difícil que era hablar con el cuando se ponía cabezota.

Desde aquello Squall había vuelto adquirir cierto carácter agrio y estaba claro que necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello cuanto antes, de ahí que aceptase la misión como una vía de escape.

Seifer fue uno de los que mas le apoyó en cuanto a la misión, de hecho, le ayudó con la falsa documentación. Los demás simplemente se quedaron al margen por petición del propio Squall. No quería que se enterasen de que necesitaba salir de allí durante un tiempo.

En estos últimos años, el joven rubio había cambiado para mejor. Tras la última batalla había dejado bastante claro que era fiel a su hogar y que jamás dejaría colgado a ningún compañero en batalla.

A Rinoa fue ganándosela poco a poco, dejando que fuese ella quien marcase el ritmo de la relación y así convertirse en una especie de hermano mayor para ella, con la necesidad de protegerla cuando Squall no estaba cerca.

Con el resto, podía decirse que tenía una buena relación. Seguía vacilando a diestro y siniestro, sobre todo con Squall, pero en el fondo formaba parte de su personalidad fanfarrona, por lo que se habían acostumbrado a ello. Incluso Squall había confesado en alguna ocasión que necesitaba su dosis diaria de "Seifer".

En cuanto a su relación con Quistis, era difícil descifrar lo que tenían, solo las personas mas cercanas sabían lo que había.

Sin duda la actividad favorita de ambos era la de discutir por cosas insignificantes. Seifer siempre la estaba molestando y le encantaba hacerla rabiar, pero a ella le gustaba aun mas, que lo hiciese. Por eso de cara a los demás, simplemente podía verse a dos jóvenes que se llevaban como el perro y el gato, que siempre conseguían encontrar la excusa perfecta para pelearse por cosas sin sentido alguno. Pero lo que la gente no sabía es que esa era su manera de demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, una forma extraña, si, pero estaba claro que ni Seifer ni Quistis tenían un carácter especialmente simple.

* * *

Cuando Squall y sus hombres partieron hacia Dollet, pidió a Kramer que hasta pasado unos días no dijese nada de la misión. Y así lo hizo, pasado el fin de semana, mediante un comunicado especial, informó a los habitantes del jardín, que durante un tiempo el Comandante estaría fuera. Lo que no se esperaba para nada era que cinco meses más tarde estaría informando de su desaparición y la de sus hombres.

La desaparición había sido un shock para todo el jardín, eran muchos los que admiraban el trabajo del joven comandante y entre los mas pequeños era casi un héroe, ya que en las clases no podía faltar la historia de cómo su comandante había llegado a ocupar tal cargo.

La que peor lo había estado llevando era como no, Rinoa. Se sentía culpable por todo, de cómo le había tratado todo este tiempo, de sus discusiones por cosas estúpidas, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él y ahora era muy probable que jamás volviera a verlo. La búsqueda se había suspendido hacía unos días y en el jardín ya se había lanzado un comunicado informando, de manera muy sutil, la muerte del comandante y sus hombres.

En menos de una semana se celebraría una ceremonia en su honor.

En todo este tiempo sus amigos habían estado cerca de ella, sufriendo también, pero intentando que ella, especialmente, no se viniera abajo. Seifer intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que le era posible cerca de ella. En su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez las últimas palabras que le dijo Squall: _"Cuida de ella, hasta que yo vuelva"_ y así lo estaba haciendo, aunque ahora era mas que probable que no regresase jamás.

En Esthar las cosas no estaban mejor, Laguna se negaba a creer en la muerte de su hijo. Había conseguido, gracias a un grupo de fuerzas especiales que el mismo había enviado al lugar, entrar a la fuerza en aquél laboratorio. Pero para su sorpresa y sorpresa de todos, era de lo mas normal, no llevaban a cabo ningún experimento ilegal y lo mas intrigante de todo es que no habían reconocido a Squall ni a ninguno de sus hombres en unas fotos que les enseñaron a los trabajadores de allí, incluso el Director de los laboratorios, negaba en rotundo haber contratado a tales personas.

Cuando Kramer fue informada por el mismo Laguna de todo aquello, es cuando decidieron abandonar la búsqueda por completo. Seifer y los demás no alcanzaban a entender lo sucedido, extraña era su desaparición pero mas extraña era aun, el hecho de que nadie de los alrededores les hubiese reconocido.

Todo aquello superó a Kramer y desistió, sin saber que mas hacer.

Cada día se martirizaba pensando que en ningún momento impidió a Squall aceptar la maldita misión, incluso creyó que le vendría bien dejar el jardín por un tiempo y olvidarse de Rinoa. Y ahora él y tres de sus mejores hombres estaban muertos.

Pero quisieran o no la vida debía continuar. Se había nombrado un nuevo Comandante que había resultado ser Shu. La joven había ascendido hacía poco más de un año a Subcomandante. Fue Squall quien la propuso, estaba claro que con los avances y mejoras que se estaban produciendo en el jardín, necesitaban ayuda. Se lo propusieron a Seifer, pero Squall sabía perfectamente su respuesta, "No" rotundo. El joven no estaba hecho para estar la mayor parte del día tras una mesa rodeado de papeles. Era mas de pasar a la acción. Así que Kramer lo dejó por imposible y decidió que era mejor que siguiera como Seed de alto nivel junto con los demás. Seguro que el impulsivo carácter del muchacho les sería de más ayuda en misiones que en las reuniones con directivos.

Así que fue Shu la afortunada, estaba más que capacitada para ocupar el cargo, ya que llevaba seis años siendo la secretaria de Cid y Squall y sabía más del jardín que ellos mismos.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 09:03h _

Por uno de los pasillos principales que llevaba directamente al hall, caminaba una joven morena. Lucía una hermosa melena, algo mas larga por delante que por la parte de atrás, dejando a la vista un esbelto cuello adornado con una cadena de plata de la cual, colgaba dos anillos del mismo material.

Caminaba de forma despistada, sin prestar atención a su alrededor ya que iba inmersa en una serie de papeles. Sin darse cuenta unas niñas de unos once años pasaron a toda prisa por su lado, empujándola sin querer y sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Niñas!, haber si miramos por donde andamos –exclamó mientras recogía algunas hojas que habían caído al suelo-.

- Lo sentimos, Rinoa –se disculparon las jovencitas que siguieron su camino a toda prisa-.

La joven suspiró desganada mientras se incorporaba de nuevo. Volvió la vista a los papeles pero otro par de jóvenes pasaron por su lado de la misma manera que las niñas. Entonces se percató, levantando la mirada de los papeles y recogiendo uno de los mechones de pelo tras su oreja, vio a una multitud de alumnos que se agolpaba en masa, en la entrada del hall.

La muchacha apresuró el paso hasta llegar al numeroso grupo de personas, y haciéndose paso como pudo entre la multitud, llegó al centro.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un hombre alto y fuerte se encontraba de espaldas hablando con Shu. El pelo de éste estaba desordenado y vestía una camiseta oscura y unos vaqueros caídos llenos de barro y sangre. Rinoa se percató de que aquel hombre llevaba una venda en su brazo izquierdo y la camiseta estaba empezando a empaparse de sangre a la altura del abdomen. Desde que había fijado su mirada en ese hombre, multitud de imágenes asaltaron su mente. No oía ni percibía nada a su alrededor, solo podía mirar aquella figura que, sin saber porque, no le era del todo desconocida. Su manera de gesticular al hablar, aquella pose con su espalda levemente arqueada, su complexión y ese pelo. Todo le resultaba más que familiar. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez, en esos minutos de trance, oyó hablar al individuo. Un tono grave y levemente rasgado que hizo que el corazón de la joven bruja comenzase a latir de manera exagerada. Rinoa intentó como pudo no derrumbarse allí mismo, ya que las piernas comenzaron a temblarle como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo.

No supo reaccionar y las hojas que sostenía entre sus manos cayeron sin tregua, esparciéndose por el suelo. Una lágrima solitaria que no supo controlar, recorrió la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha.

- He vuelto –dijo un joven castaño de mirada azulada, dirigiéndose directamente a ella-.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha perecido?, ¿Os ha gustado? ^^_

_Espero que dejéis algún review para comentar, opinar, dudas varias, lo que sea, todo será bienvenido. Opiniones, opiniones… jeje._

_Iré colgando dibujillos de los personajes como yo me los he imaginado para esta historia, no son gran cosa pero… me hace iluuuu XD._

_Están en Deviantart, mi galería: Riny-san_

_riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	2. capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de mi cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Ya esta aquí, ya llegó, ya llegó… Gracias a ambas por los reviews._

_**PauHardy: **__Pues sip, me animé con otro, haber cuanto me dura la inspiración. Y me alegro de que te haya gustado el 1er capitulo, haber que te parece este XD _

_**nancyriny**__: te gustó??? Te temblaron las piernas??? pobrecita Rinoa jeje. Intento describir lo mejor que puedo los sentimientos de cada uno, ya que con el paso de los años muchas cositas han cambiado, ya no será todo de color de rosa jeje. Espero que este capitulo tb te guste XD._

_Mas bien espero que os agrade a todos^^_

* * *

_**DOS**_

Rinoa se quedó paralizada al ver a aquel hombre. Notó la lágrima que mojaba su mejilla y rápidamente la secó. El muchacho que tenía frente a sus ojos la sonreía de manera tierna, como si fuese el quien hubiese encontrado a esa persona que hacia tanto que no veía.

Rinoa siguió analizando la situación, no podía creer que estuviese ahí. Llevaba desaparecido más de cinco meses y de repente surgía de la nada. Su instinto la empujaba a abalanzarse a sus brazos pero su parte racional la mantenía allí quieta, como si se tratase de una estatua de piedra. Tenía miedo de que todo aquello tan solo fuese un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla y que en cuanto corriese hasta él, simplemente desaparecería.

Pero de repente, sin apenas darse cuenta, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y la juntaba contra a aquel calido cuerpo, tan conocido para ella. Aun así, la muchacha no movió un solo músculo. Squall esperó paciente, necesitaba sentir sus manos, necesitaba notar como se aferraban a su espalda y como sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello, como otras tantas veces.

Rinoa no supo decir cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, posiblemente tan solo habían sido segundos, pero a ella le habían parecido horas, seguía notando el cuerpo de aquel muchacho contra ella, entonces desvío su mirada hasta Shu y cuando ésta le sonrió lo entendió todo, era él, estaba allí y estaba esperado su abrazo.

- Squall… -susurró por fin la joven-.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí –contestó notando el leve temblor de la chica-.

La joven bruja reaccionó por fin y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como el muchacho soltaba el aire de sus pulmones, el cual había estado reteniendo desde que se había acercado a ella y escondía la cara en el cuello de ella.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Rinoa percibió la misma sensación de alivio y protección que sintió la primera vez que el chico fue en su ayuda, en el pabellón de la bruja, hacía ya seis años.

Los allí presentes, no dejaban de hablar entre ellos, atónitos ante la figura que tenían frente a ellos.

- Eres tu ¿verdad? –preguntó en voz baja apoyando su cara en el hombro del joven-.

Rinoa no oyó ninguna contestación por parte del joven, simplemente sintió como aquellos brazos ejercían mas presión a su alrededor, notando como los dedos de él se clavaban en su cintura.

Pronto aquel revuelo que se había preparado hacia unos minutos del cual, la pareja era totalmente ajena, se vio interrumpido por la llegada del director Kramer. Hacía tan solo unos minutos, el director, había recibido la alerta de la intrusión de un vehiculo desconocido en la entrada del jardín, así que tan rápido como pudo se presentó en el hall.

La reacción de Kramer no fue para nada diferente a la del resto que allí se encontraban, sus ojos, abiertos al máximo, no dejaban de mirar a aquel hombre que ahora, se encontraba recostado en Rinoa. El joven captó la mirada de Kramer al instante y con una sonrisa algo cansada le saludó.

- Squall… -acertó a decir el director, todavía sin creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo-.

Rinoa aun seguía a su lado sujetándolo de la cintura, ya que el chico parecía cada vez más exhausto. En el momento que la voz del director interrumpió aquel jaleo, Shu se acercaba a ayudar a sujetar el peso de Squall.

- ¡Oh, chico! Ven aquí y dame un abrazo –dijo el hombre de pelo cano, rodeando con sus brazos a Squall-. No me lo puedo creer… -decía mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda del muchacho-.

Un estruendo de aplausos estalló en la entrada del jardín. Hacia tan solo unos días habían comunicado la posible muerte del comandante y ahora, inexplicablemente, estaba allí, delante de todos ellos y con gesto agradecido ante tal recibimiento.

Tan pronto como Kramer puso orden y obligó a cada uno de los allí presentes a seguir con sus tareas, apareció Edea con dos soldados de Trabia. La mujer corrió hasta Squall en cuanto lo vio allí plantado y se abrazó a él como una madre que ha perdido a su hijo y se acaba de reencontrar con él.

- Mi niño… -musitó la mujer morena-. Deja que te vea –le dijo mientras cogía la cara entre sus manos y lo analizaba-. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Squall? –Acabó preguntado con la voz entrecortada de la emoción-.

- La vedad que… no recuerdo nada –explicó con cierta dificultad-.

El joven tosió de manera ahogada y seguidamente llevó su mano a la herida del abdomen. Al contacto de su mano con el profundo corte, se encorvó de dolor y acto seguido se derrumbó en los brazos de Edea. Rinoa fue rápidamente en su ayuda y el doctor Jefferson, que había escuchado la alarma, llegaba en ese mismo instante. Entre todos consiguieron llevarlo a la enfermería, pero la Doctora Kadowaki no les dejó pasar hasta que no supiesen que le había pasado al muchacho.

Cid observó como Squall se alejaba por el pasillo ayudado por el Doctor Jefferson y Rinoa. No podía creer que el chico hubiese vuelto. Estaba contento por ello pero una nube de confusión invadía sus pensamientos. Llevaba tanto tiempo buscándolo que se dio por vencido e incluso lo creyó muerto. Necesitaba aclarar todo aquello, pero parecía que el mismo Squall no sería de gran ayuda ya que estaba demasiado confundido.

Cuando dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza vio que el hall había quedado totalmente despejado, posiblemente ahora el tumulto de gente se agolpaba en el pasillo de la enfermería. Kramer recorrió el lugar con la mirada y sus ojos fueron a para a la figura de Shu, que se acercaba hasta el con paso decidido. Los ojos de la, todavía Comandante, se clavaron en los del director para luego apartarlos hacia algo en forma de señal. Cid que entendió el gesto siguió la mirada de la chica y fueron a parar hasta los dos soldados de Trabia que habían traído a Squall.

Ambos se encontraban fuera apoyados sobre la barandilla y fumaban de manera nerviosa. Kramer y Shu no dudaron en acercarse hasta ellos para interrogarlos.

- Buenos días –saludó Kramer con educación-.

Los soldados se tensaron al oír la voz del Director de jardín de Balamb y tirando sus colillas al suelo, adoptaron una postura de formación.

- Necesitamos saber todos los detalles de lo ocurrido –dijo esta vez Shu, colocándose a la altura del Director-.

Ambos soldados asintieron y relajándose un poco comenzaron a explicarse.

Al parecer, la tarde del día anterior, mientras unos cadetes hacían unas prácticas en las afueras del jardín, se encontraron con aquel cuerpo, que en principio creyeron muerto. Pero al comprobar que aquel hombre estaba vivo, no dudaron en atenderlo.

El director de Trabia enseguida identificó al hombre y no dudó en prestarle la mejor de las atenciones.

Parece ser, que el muchacho había llegado exhausto y al no poder continuar, se desmayó en aquel lugar. Estuvieron haciéndole preguntas pero no recordaba nada de los últimos meses. El Doctor recomendó que le dejasen descansar aquella noche y mañana se pondrían en contacto con Balamb para darles la noticia. Pero a la mañana siguiente el joven había, casi suplicado, que lo llevasen de inmediato a su jardín. Así que dos soldados de Trabia le habían acompañado en el camino de vuelta.

- ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó cuando los soldados acabaron de relatar lo ocurrido-.

Ambos asintieron con semblante serio.

- Está bien, gracias por todo –dijo agradecido-

- No hay de que, Señor –contestaron-

Kramer y Shu observaron como los soldados de Trabia se alejaban hasta perderlos de vista.

- Shu, ve al despacho y telefonea a Trabia. Explícales que todo esta bien y por supuesto, dales las gracias –ordenó a la muchacha-. Yo me acercaré a la enfermería.

Shu asintió y sin decir una palabra se dirigió al ascensor. Kramer la observó en silencio y sonrió al comprobar lo efectiva que podía ser esa jovencita. El jardín marchaba exactamente igual de bien que cuando Squall estaba al cargo aunque si notaba el cansancio que ella había acumulando durante estos meses.

Estaba claro que tal y como marchaba el jardín era necesario dos personas que se repartiesen el trabajo. La idea de que hubiese un Subcomandante enseguida fue aceptada por Kramer. La presencia de Squall en las misiones de riesgo, cada vez era más necesaria y con su cargo de comandante le era imposible acudir a todas. Era muy bueno en el campo de batalla y junto con Rinoa, formaban un equipo perfecto, a pesar de sus más que evidentes diferencias en lo personal. Seria injusto retenerlo tras la mesa de un despacho a todas horas. Pero en cuanto Shu fue nombrada Subcomandante todo cambió, por fin Kramer pudo disponer de Squall con más libertad y éste, por su parte, comenzó a estar más animado ya que volvía a estar en activo.

El Director caminó por el pasillo con una sonrisa en su cara, no podía describir lo que sentía al tenerlo de vuelta en casa. Cuando llegó al pasillo exterior que unía la enfermería con el jardín, se paró en seco. Varios alumnos curiosos se agolpaban en la entrada mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja. Entre ellos pudo divisar los rostros de Rinoa y Edea, así que escabulléndose entre los alumnos, consiguió llegar hasta ellas.

- ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? –preguntó a su mujer-.

- Supongo que necesitan saber que ha ocurrido –intentó aclarar-.

- Bueno yo también necesito saber que ha ocurrido –murmuró algo exasperado-.

Kramer se frotó los ojos tras sus gafas y cogiendo una bocanada de aire se giró hacia los alumnos.

- Haber por favor, atended –llamó la atención del grupo de gente-. Volved todos a vuestras tareas, en cuanto sepamos con certeza como se encuentra el Comandante se os informará de su estado ¿entendido? –explicó bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes-.

El grupo de gente obedeció sin ningún tipo de objeción y pronto empezaron a dispersarse dejando tan solo a Rinoa junto a Edea y su marido. Este suspiró aliviado al comprobar que la expectación del momento iba desapareciendo. Kramer volvió a girarse hacia las mujeres y las miró con gesto preocupado.

- He hablado con los soldados que han traído a Squall –comentó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras la retirada del grupo de alumnos-.

Rinoa salió de su trance particular y clavó sus ojos en el Director.

- ¿Y? –preguntó impaciente-.

- Realmente no me han aclarado nada. Simplemente se lo encontraron cerca y lo atendieron. Decidieron dejarle pasar la noche cuando supieron que era el Comandante de Balamb pero no pudieron hacer nada mas. Al parecer no recuerda nada. –explicó de manera resumida-.

- Bueno posiblemente este en shock, seguro que pronto recuerda lo que ha pasado –intentó tranquilizar de nuevo la mujer a su marido-.

- Pero necesitamos saber cuanto antes que ha ocurrido –dijo con ansia-.

Edea suspiró y masajeó los hombros de aquel hombre que parecía demasiado tenso como para pensar racionalmente.

Los minutos pasaban y no había noticias de la Doctora, Rinoa comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras enredaba, una y otra vez, los dedos en la cadena que pendía de su cuello. Edea la miraba expectante, desde que había llegado con ella a la entrada de la enfermería no había dicho ni una palabra, simplemente se había limitado a moverse de manera mas que nerviosa.

- Rinoa… -llamó la mujer mientras detenía el caminar monótono de la bruja-.

Ésta paró en seco y la miró directamente a los ojos, como si hubiese vuelto de pronto a la realidad.

- Debo volver al despacho, mantenedme informado –interrumpió el director dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres, al ver que no había noticias de Squall-.

Edea asintió y besó la mejilla de su marido para ver como se alejaba hasta perderse por el pasillo.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos mas hasta que Kadowaki salio de la enfermería. Rinoa se detuvo de nuevo y dejó de dar vueltas para enfrentar la mirada de la Doctora. Los ojos de la chica delataban preocupación, desde que el muchacho se había desmallado nadie le había dicho nada y aquella incertidumbre la estaba matando. Kadowaki se acercó a ambas y cogiendo a Rinoa por el hombro sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

- Tranquilas, el esta estable. Si que es cierto que esta bastante débil. Tienen un nivel de deshidratación bastante elevado y le hemos diagnosticado algo de anemia. Pero nada que no se cure con unos días de reposo –explicó de manera calmada sin querer alarmar a las mujeres-.

La joven bruja no dijo una sola palabra y se apresuró hacia el ineriot pero antes de que su cuero pudiese dar un solo paso una mano en el hombro la detuvo. Rinoa se giró aal contacto con la mano y vio que era de Kadowaki.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó algo asustada-.

Kadowaki negó con una sonrisa.

- Es solo que no recuerda nada de estos meses, no sabe lo que ha pasado ni como llegó a Trabia –explicó con semblante preocupado-. Así que vamos a intentar no agobiarle con preguntas ¿vale? –sonrió-.

Rinoa asintió entendiendo lo que decía la Doctora.

- Te esta esperando –dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se apresurase a pasar dentro-.

La muchacha corrió hacia el interior y Edea se quedó con Kadowaki, observando como la joven se perdía en el interior. La mujer prefirió dejar a la chica a solas con el, seguro que tenia muchas cosas que decirle.

Rinoa avanzó en completo silencio, podía oír el resonar de sus pasos contra el frío mármol del pasillo que llevaba hasta la habitación de aquel joven que tantos meses había anhelado ver. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta un sin fin de dudas se agolparon sin control en su mente. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? La última vez que había hablado con el había sido en su despacho. Habían discutido sobre una misión a la cual, Rinoa no acudiría por ordenes estrictas de Squall. Ésta, sin saber sus verdaderas razones para prohibirle tal cosa, se exasperó hasta el punto de acabar gritándole como una quinceañera desquiciado. Sus últimas palabras hacia el muchacho fueron _"Deja de protegerme de una maldita vez, no te necesito"_, después, un fuerte portazo de despedida zanjó la discusión.

Tras esa última conversación no volvió a verlo, desapareció y hasta hace unas horas creyó que jamás volvería a verlo.

Y ahora estaba frente a su puerta intentando saber como debía comportarse. Ellos ya no estaban juntos, ella no tenía derecho a nada, ni siquiera podían ser amigos ya que siempre acababan discutiendo. Pero aquello era diferente, era como si todo empezase de cero, debía deshacerse de esas dudas, aparcar su maldito orgullo y decirle lo mucho que había deseado volver e verlo, tenerle cerca y poder hablar con él como antes.

Rinoa sacudió la cabeza queriéndose quitar todas las dudas de su mente y pasó lentamente dentro de la habitación. Una mezcla de ilusión y nerviosismo revolotearon en su estomago cuando vio a aquel chico tumbado en la cama, buscando algo en un cajón, de forma despistada.

- Hola… -dijo algo tímida la muchacha, llamando la atención de Squall-.

Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones individuales de la enfermería, recostado sobre un par de almohadas y tapado hasta las rodillas con una sabana de color azul claro, con el símbolo del jardín bordado en una de sus esquinas. Vestía una camiseta de color blanco y un pantalón de pijama de hospital. Rinoa observó, que ahora, una venda limpia cubría su brazo y vio como su mano izquierda viajaba hasta su abdomen en un gesto de dolor cuando se acomodó sobre las almohadas.

- Hola… -contestó el joven con dulzura, tendiéndole una mano para que se acercase hasta el borde de la cama-.

Rinoa se quedó quieta una vez mas, algunas magulladuras y rasponazos adornan su cara y cuando su mirada se clavó en la mano que éste le tendía, vio que sus nudillos estaban agrietados y llenos de heridas.

- No muerdo… -dijo sacando a Rinoa de su nuevo trance-.

La joven sonrió aun tímida y con paso vacilante se acercó hasta la cama. Antes de que sus manos se recostasen sobre la cama del chico, notó como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de él. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo al notar aquel conocido tacto. La muchacha no sabía que hacer, ¿quería abrazarlo?, ¿consolarlo, tal vez?, ¿tenía algún derecho a todo aquello? Rinoa esquivo la mirada de él repetidas veces sintiéndose aun mas ridícula con la situación.

- Te has cortado el pelo –escuchó Rinoa tras un rato de silencio-.

- Si –sonrió ella mientras se tocaba el pelo-.

- Te queda bien –dijo en tono amable-.

Cuando Rinoa llevó su mano hasta su pelo, encontró la escusa perfecta para deshacerse de aquel amarre, que sin saber porque, la estaba haciendo sentir tan incomoda. Sonrió tontamente, quedándose una vez mas muda ante el muchacho. ¿Por qué era incapaz de demostrar lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviese vivo? ¿Por qué las personas se empañaban en complicarlo todo?

Squall notó el nerviosismo de la chica y sintió que un abismo se abría poco apoco entre ellos. Estaba claro que casi los dos años dirigiéndose a ella tan solo para tratar temas de trabajo, habían hecho estragos en su relación, pero a el todo aquello le daba igual, no sabía porque pero la necesidad de tenerla cerca era demasiado fuerte como para pensar en cosas del pasado y sobre todo en su orgullo, que en esos años había crecido demasiado como para darse cuenta de sus errores. Squall la miró una vez más e incorporándose en la cama, se sentó en el borde de ésta. Dudó unos segundos, pero se decidió a coger a la joven de la mano y acercarla hasta colocarla entre sus piernas.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó acariciando con dulzura su mejilla izquierda-.

Rinoa se acomodó entre las piernas del joven como otras tantas veces había hecho en el pasado y colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de éste de manera inconsciente.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees? –contestó enfrentándose a esa mirada azulada-.

Un nuevo silencio invadió la habitación, por primera vez desde que la muchacha había llegado, se estaban mirando fijamente, sin aparatar la mirada el uno del otro. Fue Squall quien la apartó esta vez, intentando escapar de aquellos ojos oscuros que para el, en ese instante, eran indescifrables.

- Sigues llevándolo… -dijo tras un pausa, llevando su mano hasta los anillos que pendían del cuello de Rinoa-.

- Si… bueno… -contestó de manera insegura, sin saber muy bien porque había sido incapaz de deshacerse de aquel anillo-.

Rinoa llevó su mano hasta su cuello rozando la mano del joven, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, se vio acorrala entre los brazos de Squall.

La joven bruja se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer y notando como la cabeza del recién llegado descansaba sobre su pecho. Esta vez no pensó, no dudó, simplemente rodeó con suavidad el cuello del aquel chico con sus finos brazos.

- Solo pensaba en ti –dijo de pronto el joven llenando sus pulmones de aire y estrechando mas ese abrazó-.

- Squall… -susurró mientras acariciaba el pelo del joven-.

- No se que ha pasado Rinoa, solo recordaba tu cara y las ganas que tenía de volver a verte –confesó con un hilo de voz-. Solo quería volver… a tu lado –dijo por fin levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con la mirada de ella-.

Rinoa lo miró detenidamente. No pudo evitar acariciar una de sus mejillas, a la vez que apartaba algunos mechones de pelo de su frente. Los ojos del joven estaban empañados y lo único que pudo leer en su rostro es dolor y miedo. Unas dudas de niña adolescente habían asaltado su mente hacia unos minutos y ahora se daba cuenta de que solo habían sido tonterías. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido a ese hombre que tenía entre sus brazos, pero estaba claro que iba a necesitar ayuda y no sería ella la que se la negase.

En ese momento un carraspeo les hizo separarse de golpe y girarse hacia donde provenía el sonido. En la puerta de la habitación estaba el Doctor Jefferson.

Colin Jefferson que así se llamaba, era sobrino de la Doctora Kadowaki y había llegado al jardín hacia un año mas o menos. Era un chico de unos veintiochos años, alto, de complexión atlética y muy atractivo. Sus ojos grises contrastaban a la perfección con su cabello negro y lacio y unas largas pestañas del mismo tono oscuro, perfilaban aquella profunda mirada que poseía el joven médico. Muchas de las jovencitas del jardín no dudaban en acudir a él a la minima. Además su carácter abierto hacia que la mayor parte del jardín lo admirase.

- Siento interrumpir –se disculpó mientras se acercaba a la pareja-.

- No, no pasa nada, doctor –contestó Rinoa con una sonrisa cordial-.

- Bueno, venía a ver que tal estabas –se dirigió al joven comandante-.

- Bueno podía estar mejor –contestó en su tono habitual mirándose la venda del abdomen-.

- ¡Oh! eso, tienes un corte bastante profundo, hemos tenido que darle algunos puntos –explicó el doctor-. Justo al lado tienes una cicatriz muy parecida, ¿es tu zona buena? –bromeó con una sonrisa-.

Squall dejó escapar un bufido a modo de risa, recordando la pelea con aquellas criaturas, en la que una de ellas le dejó aquel recuerdo en su abdomen con su enorme cuchilla en el antebrazo. La diferencia con la nueva herida era que ésta no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo o quien se la había hecho. Rinoa lo miró enarcando una de sus cejas y sintiendo un poco de remordimientos por aquello.

- Gajes del oficio, supongo –se limitó a contestar-.

El Doctor sonrió de nuevo mientras apuntaba algo en su carpeta.

- Tendrás que quedarte algunos días aquí ¿vale?, no queremos que le vuelva a pasar algo al Comandante –bromeó de nuevo en una especie de tono cantarin-.

Squall asintió y se limitó a sonreír de mala gana, demasiadas bromas por parte del doctor. Cuando el Jefferson hubo abandonado la habitación, Squall se acomodó sobre sus almohadas y se colocó mejor la ropa de cama.

- ¿No es demasiado "simpático" este Doctor Jefferson? –preguntó estrechando sus ojos en un gesto de desconfianza-.

Rinoa soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y una mirada azulada con las cejas enfrentadas se clavó en ella.

- ¿Es envidia eso que intuyo en su voz, Comandante? –vaciló la joven entre risas-.

Squall apartó la mirada exasperado y se cruzó de brazos, mientras oía la risa de la muchacha a su lado. Hacia tanto que no la oía reír, que le pareció el sonido mas maravilloso del mundo.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y la atención de los chicos se centró en las personas que cruzaban por ella.

Eran Kramer y Edea y junto a ellos dos figuras que Squall reconoció a la perfección.

En cuestión de segundo y antes de que todos estuviesen dentro, una esbelta mujer de cabello rubio y largo se abrazó a él de un modo fraternal. El joven recibió aquel primer abrazo sin rechistar y depositó algunas palmaditas en la espalda intentando tranquilizar a esa mujer.

- No te pondrás a llorar ¿verdad, Quistis? –Bromeó el comandante acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven rubia-.

- Idiota –acertó a decir, a la vez que posaba su mano en la de él-.

La bella instructora dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria mientras observaba a aquel hombre que hacia meses que había desaparecido.

Quistis se encontraba dando clases a los de último curso cuando rumores sobre la llegada del comandante habían llegado hasta sus oídos. Totalmente incrédula ante aquellos comentarios sin sentido, terminó su clase. Pero antes de que pudiese abandonar el aula, Edea se acercó hasta ella, dándole la noticia. Como todos los demás, era incapaz de creérselo hasta que no lo viese con sus propios ojos.

Y allí estaba ahora, mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos, como si fuese la primera vez que le veía en la vida.

Squall la observó con una sonrisa tierna, eran pocas las veces que se la podía ver tan vulnerable. Tal vez fuese Seifer uno de los privilegiados que podía permitirse el lujo de ver a menudo a "esa" Quistis. El muchacho recordó que tras la última batalla, en la que Seifer casi sacrifica su vida por salvarles, Quistis estuvo enfadada con él durante meses por aquel estúpido comportamiento de querer hacerlo todo el solo. Al final la joven instructora le perdonó y desde entonces no se habían separado, si que es cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban enfados o discutiendo, pero al final no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

El peso de un gran cuerpo le sacó de sopetón de sus pensamientos. Enseguida reconoció a aquel hombre que lo miraba como si todos sus deseos se hubiesen hecho realidad en aquel mismo instante. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

- No pensaba que te echaría tanto de menos ¡tío! –dijo al fin aquel hombre mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo-.

- Irvine… ¿Qué tal? –dijo el comandante dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el brazo-.

Ahí estaba el francotirador más famoso del jardín de Balamb, con su habitual sonrisa y ese semblante tranquilo que lo caracterizaba.

En los últimos años el vaquero se había convertido en uno de los Seeds más importante del jardín, alcanzado el rango más alto en un tiempo record. Además, daba clases de historia a los más pequeños. Squall siempre había notado su complicidad con los niños y la facilidad que tenía para tratar con ellos. Llevaba siendo instructor dos años, mas o menos, a raíz de que el y Rinoa dejasen la relación. Desde entonces solo había oído buenas críticas sobre él y sus clases. Solo había que ver la cara de los niños cuando estaban con él. Los ojos de los pequeños permanecían abiertos de par en par, escuchando con atención lo que aquel gran hombre les tenía que contar y multitud de carcajadas se escuchaban a menudo desde fuera. Sin duda había sido una buena elección escogerlo como profesor.

Estuvieron charlando un largo rato, sabiendo perfectamente que no debían preguntar nada de lo que le había pasado, no debían agobiarle.

Squall se acomodó en la cama y observó desde donde se encontraba como todos hablaban y reían de forma animada. Posiblemente habían estado sufriendo durante todos estos meses y todo por su culpa, de alguna forma, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. También se dio cuenta que nadie quería sacar el tema de su desaparición ni nadie le había explicado como había llegado a Trabia. El era más que conciente de su confusión, pero estaba seguro que en unos días sería capaz de recordarlo todo.

Con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en Rinoa, que hablaba animadamente con Edea. Observó lo cambiada que la había notado. El corte de pelo, el cual dejaba al descubierto un cuello más que sugerente, su forma cauta de comportarse y su cuerpo. No había pasado por alto aquello. El cuerpo de la joven se había vuelto más esbelto, no es que antes no lo fuese, pero ahora parecía más atlética y ligera.

Rinoa llevaba puesto el traje de instructora ya que daba clase de magia avanzada a los cursos superiores.

Con el paso de los años Edea le había enseñado a controlar perfectamente su poder, el cual, le permitía usar magia sin llevarla encima, como debían hacer el resto de Seeds. Aquel poder le había otorgado una rapidez y agilidad fuera de lo común, siendo capaz de colarse, saltar o trepar a los lugares más insospechados. Parece ser que cuando su poder estaba activo, los reflejos de la joven aumentaban casi en un setenta por ciento, haciendo que las cosas a su alrededor se ralentizasen y era por eso mismo que parecía poseer una rapidez sobrehumana. La joven se había convertido en un soldado casi invencible en el campo de batalla y su poder de autoregeneración la hacia mas atrevida y osada, pudiéndose enfrentar a casi todo lo inimaginable.

Además hace poco se enteró de que había aprendido a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a Zell por lo que ya no necesitaría de ningún arma. Gracias a ese poder que recorría sus venas se había convertido en una de las Seeds más importantes, siendo el jardín de Balamb el único en poseer un soldado de esas características.

- Ha cambiado ¿no? –Dijo de pronto alguien a su lado-.

- Irvine –dijo sin apartar la mirada de la joven-. Si la verdad es que si –dijo con cierta admiración-.

- Te separaste demasiado de ella Squall, bueno de ella y e todos –rió buscando la mirada azulada-.

- No podía…

- ¡Ya!, fue difícil –interrumpió el vaquero-. Ella se ha vuelto fuerte, tío. La tienes que ver pelear –dijo con admiración-. Es increíble, es tan… ágil –dijo tardando en encontrar un adjetivo adecuado-. Yo todavía no he conseguido ganarla –dijo riendo-.

El que ambos chicos dejasen su relación, supuso también, el alejamiento de Squall hacia el resto del grupo. No soportaba la presencia de Jared y aquella fachada de buenas maneras que el chico mantenía con Rinoa cuando le hablaba de él, tan solo duro unas semanas, después se derrumbó como si de un edificio en ruinas se tratase.

El tiempo fue pasando y el que Squall no estuviese se convirtió en una costumbre. Ninguno le culpó por ello entendiendo perfectamente aquella incomoda situación que tenía que soportar el chico. Siempre que intentaban hablar con él, proponerle algún plan o simplemente comer todos juntos, ponía como escusa el trabajo. Así que, cuando quiso darse cuenta habían pasado casi dos años, dos años en los que la relación con Rinoa se había deteriorado por completo y con el resto apenas había tenido contacto.

- Squall… ¿estas bien? –preguntó el francotirador agitando una de sus manos frente a los ojos del comandante, que permanecían abiertos de para en par en dirección a Rinoa-.

- Su recuerdo es lo que me ha dado fuerzas para volver –dijo casi en susurro como si aquellas palabras tan solo fuesen pensamientos en voz alta-.

Antes de que Irvine pudiese decir nada la voz de la Doctora interrumpió aquella tertulia. Era tarde y el paciente debía descansar, seria mejor volver mañana.

Todos se despidieron de él y Rinoa decidió salir la última.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y te traiga algo de ropa limpia? –dijo la jovencita acercándose al borde de la cama-.

Hacia unos años que Squall había comprado un apartamento en uno de los nuevos edificios construidos en la ciudad de Balamb. Era un edificio de cuatro plantas con garaje en la planta baja. Era de corte moderno y con una fachada ligera que dejaba entrever la creatividad empleada del arquitecto. Uno de los principales atractivos de aquellos apartamento era que la fachada trasera daba directamente a la playa.

Balamb, a pesar de ser una ciudad portuario había crecido bastante, nuevos pisos, comercios y zonas de ocio habían hecho de Balamb un lugar perfecto para vivir en el. Además el turismo se había incrementado bastante en los últimos años por lo que ver a gente joven y no tan joven era habitual en la ciudad.

- Bien, la llave la seguirá teniendo el señor Peeters

Rinoa asintió y dudó unos instantes antes de marcharse de la habitación.

- ¿Rinoa? –llamó Squall al ver la duda en su cara-

La muchacha levantó la vista hasta el y sonrió.

- Es solo que… -dudó antes de seguir hablando-. Que me alegro de que estés aquí –confesó al fin con algo de vergüenza-.

Squall sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y simplemente apretó una de las manos de la muchacha.

- Mañana vuelvo ¿vale? –dijo evitando el contacto-.

Rinoa sonrió por última vez y abandonó la habitación dejando a un Squall mas que confuso. No era estúpido y se había dado cuenta de que evitaba el contacto con el y aun no sabía el porque.

Cuando la muchacha se disponía a abandonar la enfermería, unas voces conocidas la hicieron detenerse. Al parecer la doctora Kadowaki charlaba en tono preocupado con su sobrino en su despacho, que estaba justo enfrente de la salida.

La joven bruja, sin poder contenerse, se acercó algo mas a la puerta para saber que era aquello que les tenía tan preocupados.

- Colin, mira esto –oyó decir a la doctora-.

- ¡Vaya! –dijo en tono de confusión-. Pero… es el primer análisis que le hemos hecho ¿no?-.

- Este componente estaba en su sangre –interrumpió la voz de Kadowaki-. No lo habíamos visto al principio-.

- ¿En su sangre, dices?, pero que clase de…

- No lo se, pero no lo había visto en mi vida –añadió con preocupación-.

- Será mejor mandarlo al laboratorio, haber que nos dicen.

En ese momento Rinoa escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la puerta y rápidamente emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida.

- ¿Todavía por aquí? –dijo de pronto la voz del atractivo doctor a sus espaldas, haciéndola parar en seco-. No te preocupes no se va a escapar –bromeó pasando por su lado con una amplia sonrisa y con aquellos análisis en la mano-.

Rinoa se sentó en un banco cercano, fuera de la enfermería, intentando descifrar lo que había escuchado. ¿Un componente extraño en la sangre?, pero ¿de quien? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al caer en la cuenta que posiblemente se tratase de Squall. Era el único paciente allí y al único que le habían hecho pruebas recientemente.

Intentó quitarse ideas extrañas de la cabeza y puso rumbo hacia la cafetería necesitaba comer algo y no pensar demasiado. Lo importante es que Squall estaba de nuevo en casa.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 22:07 h_

Un hombre corpulento de pelo castaño claro, hablaba por un teléfono móvil, en lo que parecía ser su despacho.

Paseaba de un lado a otro por aquella estancia, quedando sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra de tonos anaranjados que ocupaba la sala.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, fue directamente hasta el ventanal de la pared del fondo. Observó la oscuridad que se cernía en el exterior y tras un largo suspiro se dejó caer sobre la silla de piel que había tras la mesa de roble. Miró desinteresadamente la pantalla de su ordenador que permanecía aun encendido y tras teclear una serie de códigos lo apagó.

En el momento que ese hombre había decidido recoger y marcharse a casa, unos golpes apresurados resonaron tras la puerta. Molesto por aquella repentina intromisión se levantó murmurado algo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Por ella se coló sin permiso un joven de unos veinticinco años, alto y de ojos claros.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces todavía aquí? –preguntó el hombre con un deje molesto en la voz-.

Cuando aquel muchacho recuperó el aliento se sentó en uno de los sofás que adornaba la estancia.

- Tengo noticias –dijo respirando aun con dificultad-.

- ¿Y no pueden esperar a mañana? –dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta que descansaba en un perchero cercano-.

- Es él… -dijo dándole mas misterio al asunto-.

El hombre de mediana edad se paró en seco y girándose sobre sus talones acabó de colocarse la chaqueta con un gesto de confusión en su cara.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Han visto al sujeto numero dos en las cercanías de Trabia –explicó el joven con ansias-. Está vivo señor… -añadió esperanzado-.

En la cara de aquel hombre apareció una sonrisa maléfica. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y mucho.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí acaba el segundo capitulo. Ya sé que de momento no pasa demasiado, pero ya hay cosas raritas jjejej._

_Como siempre espero algún review para saber si debo continuar con la historia o no. Ayudan un montón, aunque no lo creáis._

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	3. capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Perdón por la pequeña tardanza, demasiadas cositas y todas de golpe y así no se puede. Pero aquí esta el capi, no desesperéis XD_

_**PauHardy: **__Me alegra que te gustará el capitulo anterior XD, y que le sucede a Squall???? Pues ya te irás enterando que esto va un poquito lento, espero que no desesperes jejeje. Haber que te parece este ^^_

_**nancyriny**__: Pues sip Rinoa esta rarita, intentaré que se entiendan los sentimientos de ella hacia Squall. En este capitulo creo que se entiendo un poquito mas, pero solo un poquito. Y si te gusta esta pareja, aquí la vas a tener hasta hartarte y con algún capitulo subidito de tono, como no jejej._

_**Rinoa Haatirii**__**: **__Aaayyyy k ilusión tu review, por dios. Yo creyendo que me habías abandonado, jejje. Quien es le sujeto numero 2??? Pues te digo lo mismo que al resto, habrá que esperar jejej. Y la nueva Rin te gusta eh? A mi también, toa valiente que es, como debe ser._

_A leer, a leer… ^^_

* * *

_**TRES**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 06:45h_

Rinoa se despertó enredada en las sabanas. Abrió los ojos despacio pero la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana la hizo cerrarlos al instante, notando como la claridad le molestaba. Tras unos minutos se desperezó, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se estiraba creándole una sensación placentera. Algo aturdida, se levantó por fin de la cama y arrastró sus pies hasta la ducha.

Al notar el agua tibia golpear de manera suave contra su piel, la imagen de Squall vino a su mente, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su cara y la sensación de paz, una paz que hacia meses que no sentía, invadió por completo su cuerpo.

Tras un rato, que se alargó más de la cuenta, salio de la ducha, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros pegados de color negro desgastado y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Tras recoger unas cosas del baño y hacer la cama, la muchacha se sentó en un pequeño sofá para calzarse unas botas de media caña, que colocó por encima del pantalón. Tras eso, se levantó enérgicamente del sofá, cogió del cajón de la mesilla la tarjeta de la habitación y terminó poniéndose una cazadora entallada a juego del pantalón. Tras atar la cremallera de ésta, se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Tendría que darse prisa si quería ir a casa de Squall a coger algunas cosas.

Caminó por los pasillos del jardín de manera decidida fijándose en las pocas personas que a esas horas de la mañana, se movían por allí.

Cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta principal una enérgica Selphie se acercó hasta ella gritando su nombre de manera nerviosa.

- ¡Rinoa!, espera. –Gritó hasta llegar hasta la altura de la bruja-.

- Selphie…

Ahí estaba aquella pequeña chica. Durante todos estos años, la muchacha no había cambiado en absoluto, su pelo había crecido algo más abajo de los hombros, pero sus características puntas hacia fuera la hacían inconfundible. El aspecto aniñado seguía siendo característico en ella y sus cortas minifaldas no pasaban desapercibidas entre los alumnos y Seeds del jardín.

A pesar de las habladurías y de las pocas expectativas que la gente habían puestos en ellos, Irvine y ella, aun seguían juntos. Habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que se habían paleado, pero nunca habían llegado a separarse. Irvine seguía con aquella actitud innata en él, miraba, coqueteaba y vacilaba cada dos por tres con el género femenino fuese cual fuese. Ella se había acostumbrado a eso y de ahí que mucha gente no entendiese como podían seguir juntos. Pero lo que los demás no sabían era que, en el fondo, Irvine estaba totalmente colgado de aquella pequeña mujer y Rinoa sabía muy bien que aquel hombre sería incapaz de vivir sin Selphie a su lado, palabras textuales habían salido en más de una ocasión de la boca del vaquero.

La pareja vivía en el jardín, de hecho habían sido de los primeros en coger una de esas habitaciones dobles en el ala nueva del jardín. Rinoa recordó con algo de nostalgia que cuando aquel pabellón estuvo completamente acabado, ella y Squall ya no estaban juntos por lo que la posibilidad de irse allí era completa y absolutamente imposible.

- Rinoa… ¿es verdad? –preguntó de manera entrecortada por la emoción-.

La joven bruja la miró de manera interrogante intentando salir del aturdimiento que aun envolvía su mente a esas horas de la mañana.

- ¿Squall? –dijo al fin con los ojos muy abiertos-.

Rinoa asintió mientras sonreía y pudo ver a la perfección como una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la joven. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Rinoa le propuso que la acompañara a casa de Squall y luego pasarían juntas por la enfermería.

Fueron hasta Balamb dando un paseo, en el que la bruja no omitió detalle sobre la llegada de Squall, su amiga escuchaba emocionada a la vez que eufórica, tenía tantas ganas de verlo que no veía el momento de volver al jardín.

En media hora aproximadamente, llegaron a la pequeña ciudad. Era un día soleada aunque el frio de la mañana aun podía notarse en el cuerpo. Las personas de los comercios se movían deprisa de un lado para otro, cargando y descargando sus mercancías. La pequeña ciudad estaba llena de vida y la verdad que era agradable estar allí.

Al llegar al paseo marítimo, observaron como algunos niños correteaban ya desde la mañana en la arena de la playa y algunos perros les seguían, moviendo sus colas de manera frenética. Cuando la vista de Rinoa se desvió de aquel mar azul, fue a parar al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento del comandante. Selphie notó como apresuraba el paso y ésta la imitó.

_Apartamento de Squall, 07:47h_

Rinoa se asomó al portal de manera tímida y enseguida un hombre se acercó a ella abrazándola de manera paternal.

- Rinoa –llamó aquel hombre algo mayor de voz delicada-.

- Señor Peeters

- Así que es verdad, esta vivo ¿no? –preguntó separándose un poco de Rinoa- Había oído rumores pero no me lo creía, pero al verte a ti… y tu cara… estas radiante. –Dijo agarrándola de las manos e invitándola a entrar-.

Rinoa se sorprendió un poco al oír esas palabras, desde que Squall había desaparecido, eran muchas las personas que la decían, que últimamente no tenía buen aspecto, algo natural, pensaba ella, pero tampoco se veía tan mal. Y ahora, ese hombre que tenía delante le decía que estaba radiante. Solo llevaba con Squall un día y su cara había cambiado por completo.

El señor Peeters tan solo conocía a esa muchacha de lo que Squall le había contado de ella. Pero a las pocas semanas de la desaparición, aquella jovencita comenzó a pasearse por la playa a diario. El hombre, reconociéndola al instante, no dudó en empezar a acompañarla en sus paseos. Intentaba reconfortarla, quitarle esa idea de la cabeza de que todo era culpa suya, solo quería que dejase de martirizarse y continuamente la obligaba a que le hablase de el. Simplemente quería que se desahogara. Y poco a poco aquel hombre se convirtió en una pieza importante en la vida de Rinoa.

Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, casado felizmente con una mujer de aspecto entrañable y carácter afable, algunas veces ella se pasaba horas allí, en compañía de su marido. Rinoa solía observarlos en silencio y se preguntaba como se les podía ver tan felices después de tantísimos años juntos.

El llevaba de portero desde que se construyeron los apartamentos y se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con el edificio. Con Squall llevaba una relación especial y estaba más que claro que sentía un gran aprecio por el comandante, tal vez porque el matrimonio nunca había podido tener hijos. Con Rinoa no es que tuviese mucha relación al principio, ya que sus apariciones por allí siempre eran de madrugada y sus salidas siempre las hacia demasiado temprano. Cuando conoció a Jared, simplemente dejó de aparecer por allí.

Pero a raíz de la desaparición de Squall, el hombre la apoyó en todo lo que pudo y algunas veces la invitaba a venir hasta la ciudad y dar un paseo para despejarse. Ese hombre la conocía mejor de lo que ella hubiese creído, parece ser que Squall le habló mas de ella de lo que hubiese imaginado.

- Si, él ha vuelto –afirmó Rinoa-. Me da recuerdos para usted –sonrió-.

- Me alegro tanto –dijo de manera sincera-. ¿Vienes a recoger algunas cosas? –preguntó interesado-.

Rinoa asintió y aceptó la llave que el hombre acababa de coger de un pequeño armario que había en la portería.

Las dos muchachas se apresuraron y subieron las escaleras. El apartamento se encontraba en el primero y tan solo una decena de escaleras lo separaban de la portería.

Cuando la joven bruja abrió la puerta, un montón de recuerdos impactaron contra su cuerpo, como si una ráfaga de aire hubiese golpeado contra ella.

Empezó a recorrerlo todo con la mirada sin poder dar un solo paso.

Todo seguía igual. Era un apartamento grande, de unos doscientos metros cuadrado y de espacios muy amplios y luminosos.

La casa constaba de dos partes, un primer espacio sin tabiques, tan solo algunas columnas de sujeción. El salón constituía la parte central, con dos sofás amplios de color blanco, colocados con gusto en forma de ele, en el centro, una alfombra de colores oscuros y de tacto suave rompía el contraste de los colores claros. En la parte derecha se encontraba una cocina de corte moderno con algunos taburetes junto a una encimera a modo de barra de bar y una mesa con cuatro sillas al fondo justo al lado de una puerta corredera doble que adornaba la pared del fondo.

Cuando la muchacha hubo contemplado aquel hermoso espacio pulcramente ordenado, sus pies se encaminaron de manera inconsciente hasta aquella puerta corredera. Atravesó la estancia paseando sus dedos por el suave mármol de la encimera y colocó una de las sillas de manera más correcta. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, sus manos se posaron con suavidad sobre la manilla y empujando con delicadeza hacia adentro, corrió la puerta hacia la izquierda. Una brisa marina acarició su rostro al instante y sus ojos se cerraron sin querer, recordando algunos de los momentos allí vividos. La puerta daba a una terraza con vistas a la zona mas tranquila de la playa de Balamb.

Nada mas entrar un pasillo no muy largo conducía a la parte izquierda de la casa donde se encontraba las habitaciones. La joven volvió sobre sus pasos y se encaminó con paso decidido por el. Selphie decidió sentarse en el sofá, sabía perfectamente lo que aquel apartamento significaba para la chica así que decidió dejarla tranquila.

Al fondo del pasillo había un baño no muy grande y a cada lado de éste un par de habitaciones. En la izquierda estaba la habitación de invitados y justo enfrente de esta, en el lado derecho, la habitación del comandante. Una vez más, un millón de dudas y pensamientos incoherentes abordaron su mente. Su mano se quedó posada sobre la manilla y tras unos segundos decidió girarla.

Al instante sus ojos y su mente recordaron aquella habitación. Todo estaba igual, la cama, el pequeño sofá, la mesa con algún papel encima. Rinoa desvió la mirada hacia la cama y una sensación de hormigueo revoloteó en su estomago, invadiéndola de un nerviosismo incomodo. Los recuerdos de aquellas noches llenas de pasión y vacías de sentimiento martillearon su mente. Eran noches en las que no sabía si por el vacío que sentían el uno y el otro o por la necesidad de estar con alguien, se dejaban llevar y acababan en aquella cama, completamente desnudos. Pero de madrugada Rinoa abría los ojos y veía a aquel hombre dormido a su lado, dándole la espalda y sin tocarla lo mas mínimo. Aquello la hacia sentir aun mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía y la necesidad de marcharse de allí cuanto antes, la colmaba. Así que con sumo cuidado recogía sus cosas y volvía al jardín. Tras esos "encuentros", por llamarlos de alguna manera, recordaba a la perfección la cara del muchacho cuando se cruzaba con el por el jardín, su mirada era indescifrable y su gesto duro, haciendo sentir a la joven un vacío aun mayor del que ya sentía.

Tras unos minutos observándola, Selphie la sacó de sus pensamiento.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó la joven de pelo despuntando, cogiéndola por los hombros-.

Selphie no supo que decir, sabía lo mucho que su amiga había sufrido en el tiempo que duraron aquellos encuentros. Hubiese jurado que Rinoa seguía enamorada del muchacho castaño, pero él parecía que solo se divertía con ella o eso es lo que Rinoa creyó durante ese tiempo. Después Selphie, simplemente le suplicó que dejase de hacerse daño a si misma. Sin ninguno de los dos tenía pensado volver juntos sería mejor que dejasen aquella relación insana, que a ninguna parte les llevaba.

La muchacha morena reaccionó al contacto con las manos de su amiga y sonriéndola de manera tranquilizadora, cogió una mochila de un armario empotrado y empezó a llenarla con algunas cosas.

Se llevó una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros algo caídos, que a ella le encantaban. También se llevó unas zapatillas que encontró en el zapatero y algunas cosas de aseo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, algo brillante encima de la mesa, llamó su atención, así que de manera curiosa se acercó hasta allí y comprobó con una sonrisa melancólica de lo que se trataba.

Era una cadena doble para llevar colgada en el pantalón. De ella pendía aquel colgante que tanto le gustaba al muchacho y que solía llevar en el cuello. Recordó entonces, que hace unos años se le rompió la cadena del cuello y Rinoa decidió regalarle una cadena nueva, pero para colgar en los pantalones. En ella decidió colgar aquel amuleto con forma de león. Al joven le había encantado la idea y desde entonces no se había desecho de aquel regalo, así que Rinoa no dudó en cogerlo y meterlo en la mochila.

Antes de abandonar el apartamento, la joven bruja, decidió llevarle también la chaqueta de color negro que descansaba en el perchero de la entrada, así que colgándosela del brazo salieron por fin de aquella casa.

Rinoa y Selphie se despidieron del señor Peeters y también de su mujer que acaba de llegar, quien parecía realmente emocionada con la noticia de Squall.

La joven de melena les dijo que pronto le tendrían por aquí y con un gesto de mano, se despidió por segunda vez.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, sin decir una palabra.

- Rinoa… -llamó la pequeña chica que paseaba a su lado-.

- Estoy bien, de verdad –respondió sabiendo a donde quería llegar su amiga-.

Selphie sonrió ante la capacidad que tenía la bruja para leer su mente.

- Me alegro tanto de que haya vuelto –comentó en tono soñador-. Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas, decirle lo mucho que le hemos echado de menos…

Selphie seguía hablando adelantándose un poco y alzando su mirada al cielo, de vez en cuando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la joven morena ya no seguía sus pasos sino que se había quedado plantada en mitad del camino y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del inmenso mar.

- Oye Rin, ¿en serio estas bien? –preguntó retrocediendo hasta su amiga-.

Rinoa se sorprendió al oír la voz de la muchacha tan cerca.

- Si, si claro, es solo que… -la morena dudó-, no sé cómo comportarme con él –dijo al fin enfrentándose a la mirada verdosa de Selphie-.

- ¿Qué? –dijo algo indignada-. Rinoa, llevamos meses creyendo que está muerto, llevas meses como un cadáver andante y ahora que vuelves a tenerlo, ¿no sabes cómo comportarte con él? –dijo exagerando el tono de indignación en la última frase-.

La joven bruja endureció el gesto y sin decir nada se acercó hasta la barandilla del paseo y se acomodó en ella.

- Ya estás con lo mismo ¿no? –insistió siguiéndola hasta aquella barandilla de color blanco-. Oye ha tenido que pasar todo esto para que te dieses cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitas, mientras él estuvo en el jardín podías darte el lujo de pasar de él, enfadarte, chillarle, pensabas que todo seguiría igual, que nunca se iría, pero no fue así, de la noche a la mañana el desapareció de tu vida y de la de todos.

Selphie se quedó en silencio analizando el gesto de Rinoa e intentando descifrar qué demonios le estaría pasando por esa cabecita.

- En todos estos meses, ¿cuántas veces nos has dicho lo mucho que desearías que volviese? –preguntó cogiendo a Rinoa por los hombros y obligándola a mirarla-.

La chica de melena escuchaba a su amiga sin perder detalle. Tenía razón en todo. Creía que aquel joven estaría a su lado para siempre y no fue así y tras la ruptura de la relación creyó que seguiría cruzándoselo por los pasillos, llamándola por megafonía o enviándola a misiones. Pero tampoco había sido así. Las cosas pueden cambiar en cuestión de segundos y estar arrepintiéndose toda la vida por un error. Ahora ella tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, de pedirle perdón, de volver a estar a su lado.

- Creo que tienes razón, el ha vuelto y nos necesita más que nunca –dijo en tono animado-.

- Mas bien, te necesita –matizó con cierto tono lujurioso-.

- No Selphie, estaré a su lado, seré su amiga, su compañera, pero no volveré a enamorarme de él –aclaró más que convencida-.

Rinoa reanudó sus pasos abandonando aquella barandilla y dejando a una confusa Selphie tras ella.

- Eso es imposible –dijo elevando el tono y viendo como Rinoa se detenía a mirarla-, porque sé que sigues enamorada de él –afirmó sonriendo-.

- No es cierto y lo sabes –negó en tono serio-.

- Lo que tu digas, bruja –se burló pasando de largo de la joven y acelerando el paso-.

Rinoa la miró con el ceño fruncido y simplemente se resignó a seguirla, no iba a discutir con ella por algo tan evidente.

Antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al jardín decidieron pasar por el "Crush".

Era el bar donde solían reunirse todos algunas tardes y fines de semana. Era muy frecuentado por los alumnos del jardín y casi siempre se podía encontrar a gente conocida.

Era un bar grande, con dos barras, una en la parte central, que hacia de barra principal y otra al fondo situada en una plataforma algo mas elevada que la parte del centro, la cual, solo estaba abierta los fines de semana, ya que era cuando mas gente se reunía en aquel local. En la parte de la derecha, según se entraba, podía encontrarse dos mesas de billar, en las que casi siempre había que hacer cola para poder jugar.

Los dueños del bar eran un matrimonio empresario que ahora vivían en Deling y que habían dejado al cargo a su sobrina Asha Aycox.

La dos jovencitas entraron en el bar, como si de su segunda casa se tratase, se sentían realmente cómodas en aquel lugar. Buena música, buen ambiente y gente conocida, además de llevarse estupendamente con Asha.

Asha era una muchacha de 23 años, nacida en Balamb, que mas tarde se trasladó a Deling para seguir estudiando. Sus padres seguían viviendo en Balamb y su hermano era Seed en Trabia. Era una chica menuda, de larga melena negra y unos enormes ojos de color gris con tonalidades verdes dependiendo de la luz. Solía vestir con pantalones anchos y camisetas ajustadas y en su brazo izquierdo no podían faltar tres o cuatro muñequearas que siempre llevaba con ella. Su carácter abierto y dicharachero la hacia perfecta para llevar aquel bar de ambiente juvenil, sabiendo en cada momento como comportarse con la clientela y sacando un fuerte carácter cuando algún personaje se pasaba con la bebida los fines de semana.

Conociéndola, eran muchos los que opinaban que la jovencita era una autentica preciosidad. Pero había sido Zell el afortunado de quedársela para el solito. Llevaban saliendo alrededor de un año y medio, aunque se conocían desde pequeño ya que solían jugar juntos cerca de casa de Zell, hasta que este ingresó en el jardín.

Parece que las cosas les iban bastante bien, se divertían juntos y casi siempre se les veía riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Asha! -le llamó la atención Selphie-.

- Chicas, ¿qué hacéis a estas horas por aquí? –preguntó sorprendida-.

En ese momento entró por la puerta Zell, silbando algún tipo de canción que ninguna de ellas supo adivinar.

- ¡Hombre!, ¿qué hacéis aquí? –otra vez la misma pregunta y con el mismo tono de sorpresa-.

Zell acababa de llegar de una misión a la que fue enviado hacia dos días. Y lo primero que había hecho era ir a ver a Asha. El muchacho rubio se acercó a ella y beso sus labios repetidas veces para luego sentarse en un de los taburetes de la barra.

- Rinoa tienes muy buena cara, me alegro –observó el joven-.

- No os habéis enterado ¿verdad? –preguntó la joven bruja intentando evitar aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara inevitablemente cada vez que hablaba del tema-.

La pareja levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo, examinando a la joven morena y preguntándose exactamente a que se refería.

- Es Squall… ha vuelto –dijo al fin, esperando la reacción de los muchachos-.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron ambos al unísono-.

Asha saltó de manera ágil por encima de la barra y se acercó a las muchachas con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Es cierto!, ahora vamos a ir a verlo –dijo más que emocionada Selphie-.

Zell comenzó caminar de manera nerviosa preguntándose porque nadie le había avisado de aquella noticia. Asha observó que en ese momento el bar estaba vacío, así que porque lo cerrase durante un rato, no iba a pasar nada, tenía tantas ganas de verle como los demás.

Era habitual ver a los chicos por su bar, de hecho llevaban yendo allí bastantes años y Zell y ella al ser amigos de la infancia, no le resultó muy difícil entablar amistad con los demás. A Squall le tenía un cariño especial, le encantaba hacerlo rabiar y ver como se enfurruñaba cuando le gastaba alguna broma a aquel hombre que parecía hecho de hielo. La desaparición del comandante también la había afectado, hacia tiempo que se sentía parte de ellos. Así que no dudó ni un instante en acompañarlos.

Durante el camino de vuelta Rinoa tuvo que contar de nuevo como Squall había llegado hasta el jardín, la pareja escuchaba sin perder detalle y cada dos por tres Zell, interrumpía para preguntar sobre cosas que Rinoa era incapaz de contestar.

_Jardín de Balamb, 9:00h_

Cuando llegaron al hall, Rinoa fue la única que se dirigió directamente a la enfermería, los demás tenían que pasar antes por sus habitaciones a coger algunas cosas. Pero la bruja les esperaría allí.

La muchacha asomó la cabeza curiosa, buscando algún rastro del doctor o de Kadowaki pero no encontró a nadie, por lo que decidió pasar directamente a ver a Squall. La puerta estaba algo entreabierta, así que con cuidado la empujó y vio que el comandante estaba profundamente dormido. Rinoa sonrió con dulzura al verlo así, tan indefenso. Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y tras dejar la mochila en el suelo, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, deleitándose con el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Observó detenidamente el rostro de aquel chico, y se fijó que su pelo había crecido algo en este tiempo. Algunos mechones caían de manera más que sensual sobre su cara y vio que sus facciones se habían endurecido. Aun conservaba aquella cara de niño pero sus mandíbulas se marcaban algo más, dotándole de una imagen mas madura, a la vez que atractiva. Rinoa notó que su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera acelerada mientras lo observaba, por un momento se asustó, ella no debía sentir algo así por él, hacía tiempo que lo dejaron y aquella herida debía estar mas que cerrada.

La muchacha fue sacada de sus pensamientos de forma súbita cuando vio que Squall comenzaba a moverse de manera nerviosa entre las sabanas. Parece ser que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Rinoa se acercó hasta él y poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico, comenzó a llamarlo de manera suave. Intentó sacarle de aquel sueño turbador, pero tan solo siguió moviéndose mas nervioso, hasta que de pronto despertó, incorporándose de golpe en la cama y respirando de manera agitada.

Cuando la joven de melena intentó tranquilizarlo, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola de manera instintiva como un chiquillo asustado y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de ella. Rinoa, algo confundida, lo rodeó con sus brazos y acaricio su pelo, notando como el cuerpo del chico iba relajándose, recuperando al mismo tiempo, la respiración pausada.

- Squall… -lo llamó de manera dulce-.

Rinoa podía notar como el joven temblaba levemente, sin despegar su cara de aquel pecho que ahora era su refugio. La joven depositó algunos besos sobre su cabeza, intentando que la mirase. Fue entonces cuando Squall, poco a poco, levantó su cara y frotó sus ojos de manera algo agobiada, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de alivio, comprobando que aquello solo había sido una pesadilla.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Rinoa cogiendo la cara de él entre sus manos-.

El muchacho asintió mientras besaba una de las palmas de la mano de la joven, soltando de nuevo todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

Rinoa sonrió con ternura y acariciando su pelo, habló de nuevo.

- Solo ha sido una pesadilla –le calmó-.

- Parecía tan real… -confesó con la mirada perdida-.

- Pero ¿qué has soñado? -preguntó curiosa-.

- No lo sé –dijo confuso, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.- Solo sé… que tu no estabas –dijo al fin con mirada asustada-.

Rinoa volvió a abrazarlo, notando, esta vez, como hundía la cara en su cuello y sus brazos la rodeaban con firmeza. Estuvieron unos minutos así, disfrutando de esa protección que se otorgaban el uno al otro. Parecía que Rinoa no había sido la única que había sufrido durante todo este tiempo. ¿Dónde había estado realmente el joven para que se comportase de aquella manera?

En ese mismo instante ella notó como los calidos labios del muchacho se posaban con suavidad en su cuello, depositando un beso casi inconsciente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, despertando unos sentimientos que creía olvidados. Aquel simple roce había conseguido que de nuevo, su corazón latiese a mil por hora y una creciente excitación se desencadenase en ella. Consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se separó de manera sutil y sonriéndole de nuevo, se levantó de la cama.

- Te he traído algunas cosas –dijo de pronto escapando de aquella situación extraña-.

La joven se acercó hasta la mochila y la llevó junto a la mesilla auxiliar. Empezó a sacar las cosas y cuando la cadena apareció, Squall sonrió algo melancólico.

- Vaya, la echaba de menos.

- Sigues llevándola –preguntó sonado aquella pregunta como una afirmación-.

Squall asintió mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa más cercana. Antes de que un silencio incomodo se produjese, el joven se levantó de la cama agarrándose el abdomen. Rinoa comprobó, levantando algo su camiseta, que ese vendaje comenzaba a llenarse de sangre poco a poco.

- Hay que avisar a la doctora –observó la chica algo nerviosa-.

- No te preocupes, ha pasado antes de que me quedase dormido, enseguida vendrá –explicó Squall mientras se acercaba a la ventana de aquella habitación de hospital-.

En ese momento una vocecita entrecortada pronunció su nombre, como si de una niña asustada se tratase. El joven, al oír aquella voz se dio la vuelta y al instante, notó como un pequeño cuerpecito se enredaba en su torso y lloraba de manera silenciosa.

- Selphie… -dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en su cabeza separándola de su pecho para que lo mirase-.

Los ojos de la pequeña estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas pero su gesto era entrañable, observó Squall. Por un instante el joven la miró con aquel gesto suyo, frunciendo el ceño, pero al momento, dejó ver una de aquellas sonrisas que el muchacho no acostumbraba a mostrar a los demás. Selphie volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas notando el afecto de su comandante.

- Pensamos que habías muerto –musitó en el pecho del joven-.

- Estoy aquí ¿vale? –Dijo besando su cabecita mientras la separaba de su cuerpo-.

Cuando Squall levantó la vista vio que Zell y Asha se acercaban a él, y pronto notó como ambos, lo rodeaban, creando al instante, una maraña de brazos.

Rinoa observó la escena desde la cama y pronto supo que una risa tonta se había dibujado en su rostro. Jamás había visto a Squall de esa manera. Siempre supo el afecto que tenía por sus compañeros, pero había sido incapaz de demostrarlo y ahora ahí estaba, riendo y bromeando con ellos. Tal vez el sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba, sabiendo que todos ellos habían sufrido mucho durante todos estos meses y esa era la única manera, que aquel joven tenía de reconfortarlos.

- Aprovechad ahora que esta débil, porque luego volverá a ser el señor Iceberg –bromeó Asha mientras golpeaba con suavidad uno de sus hombros-.

- Creo que yo también te he echado de menos –dijo sarcástico-.

La joven de ojos grises sonrió y le sacó la lengua, recibiendo al instante una hermosa sonrisa del comandante.

Por la puerta entró el doctor Jefferson, obligando a Squall a echarse de nuevo en la cama y a continuación cambió aquel vendaje de su abdomen. Explicó de nuevo a los allí presentes, que se encontraba mejor pero que aun debía quedarse algún día mas en la enfermería.

El joven comandante se acomodó en aquel par de almohadas y simplemente disfrutó de la agradable compañía, nuca hubiese pensado que el jaleo que montaban siempre que estaban juntos, fuese ahora tan placentero y acogedor.

- Os parecerá extraño pero… ¿dónde esta Seifer? –preguntó de pronto Squall-.

Los allí presentes le miraron con algo de extrañeza y Rinoa lo miró dejando escapar una sutil carcajada.

Durante aquellos años Squall y el joven de cabellera rubia habían entablado una relación un tanto extraña, que al final podía resumirse como amistad.

Discutían a menudo, en ocasiones por cosas estúpidas, pero al final siempre estaban juntos. Sentían admiración el uno por el otro y Squall lo consideraba una pieza principal en el jardín, de ahí, que casi le suplicó que fuese subcomandante, aunque conociéndolo, supo que no aceptaría. Además la relación que Seifer mantenía con Rinoa lo unía más a Squall y fueron muchas las ocasiones, en las que el joven rubio lo apoyó tras aquella dura ruptura, que aun no llegaba a entender.

- Llegaba hoy, Quistis dijo que le avisaría –le explicó la joven bruja-.

- No me digas que le echabas de menos –bromeó Zell exagerando esa frase con un movimiento de sus manos-.

- Solo es… curiosidad –dijo de manera creíble-.

El tiempo pasó de prisa y todos tenían cosas que hacer, así que poco a poco, fueron abandonando la habitación. En el instante que Selphie acompañada de la pareja salía por la puerta, un Seifer algo apresurado, atropellaba a los tres chicos.

- Acabo de enterarme –dijo acercándose hasta el borde de la cama-.

- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirme? –preguntó sarcástico Squall, mientras levantaba una de las cejas-.

Seifer sonrió de medio lado y apretó fuertemente uno de sus hombros, a la vez que depositaba una palmada amistosa.

- Siento interrumpir este eufórico reencuentro –dijo la joven sarcástica, poniendo mas énfasis en la palabra "eufórico"-. Pero tengo que irme –dijo al fin acariciando uno de los brazos de Squall.

El muchacho observó desde la cama, como Rinoa se despedía de Seifer besando fugazmente una de sus mejillas,

- Luego paso a verte –dijo asomándose de nuevo por la puerta de la habitación-.

La morena le guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la vista de ambos hombres.

Squall se quedó mirando al fuerte hombre que tenía a su lado con el ceño fruncido y una mirada heladora.

- No lo malinterpretes, yo tengo suficiente con Quistis, créeme –explicó de manera exagerada mientras se recostaba en la pared-.

Squall dejó escapar una risa seca, sabía que no había nada entre ellos, pero aun le resultaba extraño ver a Rinoa comportándose así con Seifer.

- He cuidado de ella, como me dijiste –dijo Seifer tras un silencio-. Pero no era yo al que quería tener cerca.

Squall desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sabiendo que su comportamiento en los últimos años había sido estúpido y odioso, pero era lo que sentía y bien era sabido que las falsedades no iban con su carácter.

- Te ha echando de menos, siempre te echó de menos y tu fuiste incapaz de verlo –le replicó abriendo heridas del pasado-. La abandonaste…

- ¡Bueno vale ya! –exclamó exasperado-. Además no fui yo el que se lió con un indeseable. – Dijo de manera calmada sin encarar al muchacho que estaba a su lado-.

- Siempre la misma excusa –bufó el rubio-. ¿Sabes que llegó a creer que la odiabas?

Aquella frase captó la atención del comandante que no dudó en desviar una fría mirada hasta su acompañante.

- No me extraña que se refugiase en los brazos del primero que se le cruzó en el camino –prosiguió de manera dañina-.

El silencio se hizo dueño de aquella habitación y Seifer supo perfectamente de que el era el culpable. Una vez más había conseguido que aquel hombre castaño se devanase los sesos con su sinceridad dañina.

- Ni siquiera me he atrevido a preguntarla por Jared – dijo rompiendo el silencio-.

Seifer meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció dibujada en su boca.

- Y me lo preguntas a mi ¿no? –dijo mirándolo directamente aun recostado contra la pared y sus manos en los bolsillos-.

Squall asintió y lo miró interrogante esperando, una vez más, a que aquella sinceridad se adueñase de las palabras de Seifer.

- No están juntos –contestó con lo que a Squall le pareció un tono alegre-. Resultó ser un cerdo sin escrúpulos –rió irónico-.

- Pero que… -Seifer no le dejó continuar-.

- Cuando despareciste Rinoa se derrumbó y él pasó completamente de ella –resumió de manera breve la historia-. Parece ser que cada dos por tres le reprochaba que tuviese esa actitud por alguien como tú –continuó explicando con un deje rencoroso-.

- ¿Alguien como yo? –se indignó levantando una ceja-. Pero que se cree…

- Después de eso, la dejó, no volvió. Y ella se derrumbó aún mas –dijo con tristeza clavando la mirada en Squall-.

El comandante se quedó cayado, odiándose por haber desaparecido de esa manera, por no haberla avisado, por no haber estado a su lado.

El joven rubio dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se puso a pasear por la habitación, entendiendo que no debía hablar más del tema.

- Bueno y ¿se puede saber donde has estado? –preguntó cambiando de tema-.

Squall clavó la mirada en la de él y movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Así que es verdad, no recuerdas nada –dijo con un deje molesto-.

Otro silencio inundó la habitación mientras el muchacho castaño seguía con la mirada a Seifer, que seguía paseándose por la habitación.

- Seifer, en la última conexión –comenzó a hablar captando la atención del rubio-. Nos atacó algo… -el muchacho calló de repente sin saber como continuar-.

- Algo… -repitió invitándole a continuar-. ¡Joder tío!, solo oíamos vuestros gritos –recordó asustado viendo que Squall era incapaz de explicarse-.

- No pude hacer nada por ellos Seifer, todo pasó de repente –recordó-.

No estábamos avanzando en la investigación –empezó a relatar el comandante-. Bueno eso ya los sabrás, nuestras conexiones se realizaban cada semana y bien sabéis tu y Kramer, que de momento todo estaba tranquilo. Pero un día, –continuó Squall algo asustado-, las desapariciones comenzaron de nuevo y creo recordar que seguimos a uno de los trabajadores hasta una puerta hermética escondida en un bosque de las afueras, no recuerdo donde - matizó antes de que Seifer preguntase las coordenadas-. Y allí paso algo… -dejó de hablar mientras mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos-, vimos algo –miró directamente a Seifer y este observó que sus ojos estaban aterrorizados-.

- ¡Que Squall!, ¿qué visteis? ¿qué pasó? –preguntó nervioso acercándose hasta la cama y presionando al muchacho-.

- ¡No lo sé! No puedo recordarlo –confesó frustrado-. Solo sé que lo que nos atacó no era humano, parecía humano, pero no lo era. Su altura era desproporcionada –recordaba detalles inconexos-. Su tez blanca, muy blanca… -el muchacho se llevó las manos a la cara y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de manera agobiada-.

- Oye tranquilízate –le aconsejó Seifer posando una de sus manos sobre el hombre del chico-.

- Después de eso, aparecí en Trabia, y vi el jardín a lo lejos. Solo pensaba en volver a ver a Rinoa así que saqué fuerzas de lo más profundo y anduve hasta allí, pero parece ser que me desmayé en las cercanías y el resto ya lo sabes –acabó de explicar con semblante preocupado-.

Seifer volvió a pasearse ahora de manera más nerviosa. Se acercó hasta la ventana y fijó la mirada en el exterior, tras unos minutos en silencio, volvió a dirigirse al comandante.

- Te buscamos ¿sabes? –le explicó-. Todos estos meses os hemos estado buscando. Alguna pista, un rastro, pero nada no había señal de vosotros. Laguna consiguió entrar en los laboratorios y ni siquiera os conocían. –Squall se extrañó de aquello, ¿cómo era posible que nadie de los laboratorios les conociese?-.

- Como es posible que nadie…

- No sé –interrumpió-. Escucha, –dijo parándose en mitad de la habitación con una de sus manos apoyada en la cadera mientras que la otra, la paseaba por su boca de manera nerviosa-, solo buscamos en Dollet y alrededores pero no buscamos en Trabia, piénsalo –siguió ahora mas emocionado como si una gran idea hubiese iluminado su mente-. Tal vez fuiste a Trabia por algo o por alguien ¿no? –esperó a tener una respuesta de Squall-.

- Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo estuve en Trabia, quizá llevaba allí meses, sino ¿porque no volví directamente aquí? –comentó cansado-. Es tan extraño que estuviera en Trabia.

- Oye de alguna manera llegarías allí, tal vez alguien te reconozca o sepa algo –siguió animado-. Mañana a primera hora iré a hablar con Kramer haber que dice ¿vale?

- De momento no digas nada a los demás, no quiero preocuparles más de la cuenta.

Seifer asintió.

- Sabes lo difícil que es engañar a Quistis ¿no? –advirtió con tono divertido-.

- Lo sé, lo sé –rió-.

- Y sabes que no tardará ni medio segundo en ir a contarle sus sospechas a la pequeñaja y a la bruja –continuó-. Y que en menos de quince minutos los otros dos tarugos se habrán enterado de todo porque nuestras tres queridas cotorritas se lo habrán cascado todo –terminó dando a entender al comandante que en ese grupo era una tarea imposible guardar un secreto-.

Squall sonrió de nuevo sabiendo que tenía mas razón que un santo, pero de momento era lo único que podían hacer.

- Confío en que sabrás arreglártelas.

- Si, si –dijo de manera desinteresada mientras se acercaba a la salida-. Y tu recupérate ¿me oyes? –se giró por última vez mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice al joven de manera amenazadora-.

Después de esas últimas palabras el joven rubio desapareció por la puerta rápidamente y Squall no dejó de darle vueltas al tema durante todo el día pero no dijo nada a nadie del tema, esperaría a que Seifer trajese información. Además no quería hacer nada hasta que no estuviese completamente recuperado, solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

* * *

_Finito. Espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que sigue sin pasar demasiado pero por fin ha aparecido Seifer k no es poco XD, me diréis que no es majo, jeje._

_Ya sabéis opiniones, consejos, dudas… todo será bienvenido._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	4. capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Bueno, antes que nada, lo siento, ya sé que tardo mas en subir capítulos, pero no doy mas de mi jejeje._

_**nancyriny**__: jejeje cotorritas??? Es cierto que son las tres unas cotorrillas y como se juntes ni te cuento. La pobre Rinoa tiene un poco de cacao mental jeje y Sobre Squall no voy a soltar prenda, poco a poco se irá viendo lo que les pasa a todos, así que a esperar XD._

_**PauHardy: **__Me vas a matar jeje, pero no pude actualizar antes, sorry __. Espero k no te hayas olvidado de mi jejeje y espero k te guste el capi._

_**rinoangelo: **__Uuuuuuu _muchas gracias por tu review, me ha hecho mucha iluuuu XD. Espero que sigas por aquí ^^

_**Rinoa Haatirii**__**: **_Asi me gusta que no te olvides de los reviews (sin presión eh?) jeje. Y si, Rinoa como ya he dicho está liadilla, con lo que sentía en el pasado y lo que siente ahora, en el presente, pero pronto se solucionará, ya verás XD. Aayyy (suspiro de amor) Seifer que grande es y que majo, que ya sé yo que te gusta, jejeje.

_Dejo que leais^^_

* * *

_**CUATRO**_

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 07:00 h_

Cinco hombres se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa de grandes dimensiones. Todos ellos ataviados en unos elegantes trajes de colores oscuros.

Presidiendo la mesa estaba aquel hombre corpulento de pelo castaño claro. A su derecha, ese muchacho joven de mirada clara e inquietante.

Tras unos minutos de espera en la que ninguno de ellos se dignó a decir nada, aparecía tras la puerta de roble del despacho, una mujer esbelta de cabello largo y rubio. La mujer era alta y unas curvas pronunciadas caracterizaban su cuerpo.

- Llegas tarde –dijo el hombre que presidía la mesa en tono seco-.

- Lo siento, Arzhul –contestó con soberbia-.

El hombre la miró receloso y se tragó sus palabras, no era el momento de decirle cuatro cosas a esa mujer.

- ¿Se puede saber para que nos has reunido a estas horas? –preguntó uno de aquellos hombres rompiendo la tensión que se había creado con la llegada de la mujer-.

Arzhul desvió la mirada hacia el hombre del que provenía la voz y antes de decir nada, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse con sus manos tras la espalda, bajo la atenta mirada de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación.

Hace dos días fui informado de que el sujeto número dos había sido visto en las inmediaciones de Trabia, cerca del Páramo de Bicket.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó otro hombre algo alterado-. Le dimos por muerto, tal y como escapó de aquí es imposible que siga con vida –dijo algo atónito por la noticia-.

- ¿No es increíble? –dijo Arzhul con una sonrisa un tanto excéntrica-.

- Supongo que ahora las cosas han cambiado ¿no? –dijo otro con aire tranquilo-.

Arzhul asintió y sonrió al grupo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y apoyando sus manos sobre ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que escapó? –preguntó a los allí presentes-.

- Hoy hace ocho días –se adelantó a contestar la mujer rubia-.

- Bien supongo que ahora las cosas estarán mas calmadas, así que podemos reanudar nuestro trabajo –dijo paseando su mirada por la mesa-.

Se quedó cayado durante unos segundos para después abandonar de nuevo la mesa y dar la espalda a sus compañeros.

- Por cierto ¿qué hay del otro sujeto? –preguntó girando sobre sus talones-.

- En hibernación, señor, como usted ordenó –contestó un hombre de aspecto más desaliñado-.

- Perfecto, pues ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer, hasta que consigamos traerlo de vuelta, tenéis material suficiente para continuar.

Tras las últimas palabras del hombre, aquellas personas comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa con sonrisas triunfantes y antes de que pudiesen abandonar la estancia, la voz de su jefe resonó de nuevo.

- No es necesario que os diga que no debéis levantar ni una sola sospecha ¿no?

Los hombres asintieron con seriedad y empezaron a abandonar aquel despacho.

-Espera –dijo Arzhul cogiendo al muchacho de mirada clara del hombro y deteniéndolo-.

- ¿Si, jefe? –se volvió el muchacho hacia el-.

- Sabes que tu también debes volver a tu "trabajo" –dijo el hombre entrecomillando con un gesto de sus manos la palabra trabajo-.

El joven suspiró de manera cansada y lo encaró.

- Creo que será difícil, aquello fue insoportable –contestó con molestia acusada-.

- No te estoy dando la opción de hacerlo o no, te lo estoy ordenando –dijo de manera amenazante, quedando a escasos milímetros de la cara del chico-.

- Está bien –dijo dándose la vuelta y abandonando el lugar-.

Arzhul sonrió satisfecho y colocando su chaqueta correctamente, se dispuso a ordenar unos papeles que había en una mesa cercana, cuando vio una figura moverse tras él.

- ¿Todavía estas aquí? –preguntó sin interés en la respuesta-.

- ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? –dijo en tono sensual aquella mujer rubio tras la espalda del hombre, mientras se aferraba a su pecho con ansia contenida-.

- Esto es para lo único que vales ¿no? –dijo dándose la vuelta y cogiendo a la mujer de las muñecas-.

La mujer se zafó de él con violencia y masajeó sus muñecas intentando aliviar el dolor que había quedado en ellas. Tras unos segundos de miradas retadoras, la mujer se acercó al hombre y se quedó a escasos milímetro de su cara.

- ¡Me das asco! –dijo rabiosa-.

- ¡Vamos!, ¿te vas a enfadar ahora?, cada uno debe dedicarse a lo que mejor sabe hacer –dijo con lascivia, mientras apretaba las nalgas de la mujer entre sus manos-.

La rubia se deshizo de aquel molesto agarre con más violencia que antes y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Arzhul observó como aquellas curvas femeninas se movían sensualmente encima de aquellos altos tacones y media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Mantenme informado de tus avances –dijo antes de que la mujer abandonase la estancia-.

Ésta se giró con genio y lo miró estrechando sus ojos, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, cogió su abrigo del perchero y desapareció de allí.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 07:45 h_

Seifer salió de la ducha inquieto y enroscando una toalla a su cintura, se acercó hasta su reloj que se encontraba en la encimera, al lado del lavabo. Lo miró con detenimiento y vio que eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Quería ir a hablar cuanto antes con Kramer y partir hacia Trabia.

El muchacho rubio se acercó hasta el espejo y observó su reflejo, unas sombras bajo sus ojos indicaban la mala noche que había pasado. Saber que Squall se encontraba con vida le había aliviado en gran parte pero las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban el caso le impedían dormir con tranquilidad. Apoyó sus manos sobre la encimera y recostando su peso sobre ellas, bajó la cabeza suspirando sonoramente.

Tras unos segundos, unas manos acariciando su pecho le hicieron reaccionar y al instante sintió un pequeño cuerpo recostarse tras su espalda.

El joven abrió los ojos y vio, a través del espejo, como una cabecita rubio asomaba por encima de su hombro.

- Buenos días dormilona –saludó el joven mientras apretaba las finas manos contra su pecho-.

A pesar de que sabía que esa noche no debía dormir con Quistis para no hacerla sospechar más de la cuenta, no había podido evitarlo. Justo cuando salía de la cafetería, después de cenar, la muchacha lo había asaltado en el pasillo descubierto que conectaba con el ala de habitaciones. Quistis casi le había suplicado que durmiese con ella, ya que apenas había podido estar con el muchacho desde que había vuelto de su última misión. Seifer odiaba pasar mucho tiempo alejado de ella. Un sentimiento de inquietud lo invadía cuando ella no estaba cerca, así que simplemente no pudo decirla que no.

- ¿Estás bien? Has estado toda la noche dando vueltas –dijo la mujer con la voz aun ronca, mientras se acomodaba más en la ancha espalda-.

Seifer se giró para quedar cara a cara con la chica y se recostó en la encimera dejando que el peso de ella recayese ahora en su pecho.

- Si, es solo que estoy preocupado por Squall –confesó-.

Quistis levantó la mirada hasta el chico y sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? –bromeó posando una de sus manos sobre la frente del muchacho-.

Seifer le hizo burla y se deshizo de la mano al instante.

- En serio, está… extraño ¿no? –dudó al hablar-.

- Bueno, si que es cierto que no recuerda casi nada, pero yo no le encuentro mal. Lo importante es que ha vuelto, lo demás da igual –dijo separándose de joven-.

Seifer se quedó con ganas de rebatir aquellas palabras, a el no le daba igual lo que le había pasado, estaba claro que todo era muy extraño y no sería el quien se quedase de brazos cruzados esperando a que las cosas se solucionases por si solas, porque eso, estaba claro que no iba a pasar.

Minutos más tarde Seifer se encontraba vestido para ir directamente al despacho del director. Aprovechó que Quistis estaba en la ducha para escabullirse de allí sin tener que dar explicación alguna, pero justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de la habitación una curiosa mujercita asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

- Por cierto ¿dónde vas tan temprano? –preguntó examinando al joven mientras estrechaba sus ojos-.

Seifer maldijo para sus adentros y cuando consiguió dibujar una sonrisa amable en su cara, se giró hacia ella.

- Pues… Kramer… me dijo ayer que me quería temprano en su despacho –mintió algo nervioso-. No sé qué querrá –añadió sonriendo más de la cuenta-.

Quistis se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño con sus brazos cruzados y analizando las palabras de aquel hombre que parecía estar escondiendo algo.

- ¿Escondes algo? –preguntó realmente curiosa mientras se encaminaba con andares sexys hasta Seifer-.

El joven observó como se acercaba con esa minúscula toalla que tapaba lo imprescindible y su nerviosismo aumentó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil engañar a la astuta instructora? Es más, ¿cómo le resultaba tan difícil resistirse a los encantos de aquella señorita?

- Sabes… -comenzó a hablar pegando de nuevo su cuerpo al máximo al de él-, que si me escondes algo… -continuo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el torso del joven hasta llegar a su cuello-, acabaré enterándome… –prosiguió poniéndose de puntillas y haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre sus bocas-, y será mucho peor –acabó de hablar mientras mordía el labio inferior del chico y se encaminaba de nuevo al baño-.

Seifer se quedó plantado como un adolescente con las hormonas en plena ebullición, observando como la joven contoneaba su cuerpo más de la cuenta para provocarle. Cuando reaccionó una sonrisa pesada escapó de su garganta y fue esta vez el quien se encaminó hasta el baño.

- Oye… -dijo cogiendo la cara de ella entre sus manos-, te prometo que estaré aquí para la hora de comer ¿vale? –dijo intentando ser convincente-.

La joven asintió no muy de acuerdo y se dejó besar una última vez por el chico. Tras aquello Seifer cogió su móvil de la mesilla de noche y se encaminó por fin al despacho de Kramer.

El muchacho rubio caminó deprisa por el pasillo circular que le llevaba directamente hasta el hall. No podía quitarse la imagen de ella de la cabeza, enroscada en esa pequeña toalla, el pelo desordenado cayendo por sus hombros, sus piernas… Seifer agitó la cabeza intentando quitarse todo aquello de la mente, le hubiese encantado quedarse con ella y no salir de la cama en toda la mañana, pero no podía, aquella incertidumbre que rondaba su cabeza y no le dejaba dormir, debía desaparecer.

Rezó para no encontrase con ninguno de sus amigos y la suerte estuvo de su lado ya que solo se cruzó con un par de compañeros a los que saludó enérgicamente.

Antes de encaminarse por las escaleras hasta el ascensor, comprobó la batería de su móvil y después el dinero que había en su cartera. Cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba correcto, pulsó el botón del ascensor y en pocos segundos se encontraba caminando por el corto pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta del director.

Justo en el momento que iba a tocar la puerta, una apresurada Shu, se escabullía por ella en dirección al ascensor. Seifer, sin apenas saludarla, se percató de que a ella también la iba a necesitar. Así que en dos zancadas la alcanzó, zafándola del brazo y haciéndola girar de manera algo cómica.

- ¿Se puede saber donde vas, correcaminos? –preguntó con media sonrisa-.

- ¡Seifer!, ahora no –contestó girándose de nuevo-.

Pero antes de que la joven le diese la espalda, éste volvió a girarla.

- Te necesito, ¡ahora! –sentenció arrastrándola literalmente del brazo-.

Shu intentó deshacerse del agarre, algo que le resultó imposible dada la fuerza física que caracterizaba al chico. Caminó con ella hasta la puerta y abriéndola, la introdujo dentro del despacho a trompicones. Seifer entró tras ella y cerró la puerta.

Kramer suspiró algo exasperado ante la intromisión ruidosa de los dos jóvenes.

- Se os escucha desde la otra punta del planeta –protestó el director-. ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? –preguntó quitándose sus gafas y dejando de prestar atención a los papeles que tenía frente a el-.

- Ha sido él –acusó la joven apuntando directamente a Seifer con su dedo índice-.

Seifer le sacó la lengua y colocando su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cara.

- Necesito un favor –dijo llamando la atención del director-.

- ¿Y no puede esperar? –preguntó Shu deshaciéndose de la mano y dándole un empujoncito con su hombro-.

- Es sobre Squall

Cuando los dos escucharon aquel nombre la atención de ambos se centró completamente en Seifer. Éste, viendo que por fin le iban a escuchar, tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a la mesa del director. Shu caminó tras el y lo imitó.

- ¿Pasa algo con Squall? –preguntó con curiosidad Kramer-.

Seifer les explicó a ambos lo que había estado hablando con el Comandante la tarde anterior y que necesitaba investigar lo sucedido.

- Pero el director de Trabia nos dijo que no vieron nada extraño –comentó Shu-.

- ¡Lo sé!, pero necesito ir allí, preguntar a la gente, a los alumnos, vamos Director necesito ir allí –suplicó el joven rubio-.

El Director se levantó de manera pausado de su sillón de cuero negro y sin decir una palabra se dirigió directamente hacia el ventanal.

Shu observó los paso del hombre y después desvió la mirada hasta Seifer. Ésta se levantó y apretando el hombro de Seifer, anduvo hasta Kramer.

- Creo que Seifer tiene razón, no sería mala idea ir allí. Además usted mismo dijo que esto no quedaría así. Debemos empezar a buscar alguna pista, algo que nos lleve a lo ocurrido –explicó la joven con serenidad pero seguridad en sus palabras-.

El hombre de cabello cano se giró y miró a ambos muchacho y tras colocar sus manos tras espalda, asintió dando su consentimiento.

Seifer sonrió y golpeó la mesa en un gesto de alegría. Después se levantó y dio las gracias a sus superiores.

- ¡Espera Seifer! –llamó Kramer-. Creo que es mejor que no vayas a Trabia –dijo haciendo que el chico volviese a sentarse en su sitio-. Ayer lo estuve pensando y creo que es mejor empezar a investigar en Dollet. Allí se alojaron durante la misión, supongo que alguien les conocería, en la pensión, bares, en el puerto, pregunta a quien sea.

Además también sería interesante ir a las estaciones de trenes –prosiguió sacando un mapa de la zona de Galbadia-. Todos los días cogían el tren en la estación de Dollet y se bajaban en la Estación Jardín Este. El laboratorio estaba a unos metro mas allá de la estación, dentro de los límites de los Altos de Monterrosa –explicó mientras señalaba los lugares con un rotulador rojo-.

Seifer y Shu observaban el mapa con la mayor de sus atenciones, sin perder detalle alguno de los apuntes que iba dejando Kramer.

- Entonces irás a Dollet, preguntarás sobre ellos en la pensión donde se alojaban, no olvides que eran trabajadores de LideCorp –Seifer asintió-, y harás el recorrido que hacían todos los días. Intenta sacar información al personal de la estación, deberían de sonarles sus caras –explicó poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas-. ¡Ah! e intenta ser discreto –añadió-.

El Director finalizó su explicación dejando el rotulador en su sitio y doblando meticulosamente el mapa para entregárselo al joven.

Seifer se levantó de nuevo de la silla y cogiendo el mapa, se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Antes de que abriese la puerta del despacho, se giró por última vez.

- Sobre esto… no digáis nada a los demás. No quiero que se hagan ilusiones y luego no tengamos nada –aclaró el muchacho-.

Shu y Kramer asintieron, entendiendo la situación.

- Estate en contacto con Shu, por favor y si algo ocurre no dudes en pedir ayuda ¿vale? –añadió el director en el momento que Seifer cruzaba la puerta-.

El joven asintió y tras despedirse de ambos con un gesto de mano, desapareció tras la puerta del ascensor.

* * *

Squall se encontraba ojeando una revista de tácticas de batalla y las últimas mejoras en armas.

Zell había pasado por su habitación hacia una hora más o menos y le había dejado aquella revista. El comandante lo agradeció ya que los días allí, metido en la cama se le hacían eternos. Si que es cierto, que había tenido muchas visitas desde que estaba allí, compañeros de equipo, algún instructor, pero todas ellas eran bastante fugaces. Shu, solía pasar a visitarlo de vez en cuando, en algún rato que tenía libre. Aprovechaba esas vistitas para ir poniendo al día al comandante, ya que en una semana volvería a ocupar su cargo. La cara de la joven se iluminaba cada vez que le recordaba aquello. Estaba deseando que volviese a trabajar junto a ella, ya que el trabajo en solitario se le hacia muy duro, sin duda necesitaba la templaza que aquel hombre poseía en situaciones desesperadas.

Cuando el muchacho castaño levantó la vista de las hojas de aquella revista, vio entrar por la puerta de la habitación a la enfermera Aileen.

Era una joven introvertida de cabello castaño oscuro, no solía hablar mucho y por lo que Rinoa le había contado llevaba allí unos pocos meses.

Cuando Squall la vio entrar supo que aquello no iba durar mucho ya que ninguno de los dos era muy dado a las conversaciones.

- Buenos días –saludó de manera seria-. ¿Puedes quitarte la camiseta? –ordenó mientras colocaba una bandeja llena de vendas y desinfectantes-.

Squall se incorporó en la cama y se deshizo de su camiseta, dejándola a un lado. Después se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó a que aquella mujer empezase con las curas.

El chico notó al instante el escozor propio del desinfectante sobre la herida del brazo, quiso quejarse pero no lo haría delante de aquella mujer. Tras unos minutos que a Squall se le hicieron interminables, la enfermará comenzó a deshacerse del vendaje del abdomen.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? –preguntó realmente curioso el muchacho, intentando suavizar el momento-.

Aileen levantó la vista del abdomen del joven y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de él.

- ¿Para que quiere saberlo? –preguntó volviendo la vista hacia la herida-.

- Bueno soy el Comandante, me gusta estar al día del personal del jardín –respondió algo crispado por el comportamiento de la mujer-.

La enfermera acabó con lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a vendar el abdomen del muchacho.

- En el brazo ya no necesitarás vendaje –aclaró mientras recogía los restos de la cura-.

Squall la observó de manera curiosa, sin llegar a entender el comportamiento de aquella enfermera. Mientras la miraba, se preguntó si el en el pasado daría la misma impresión que daba esta mujer a los demás. Sin poder saciar su curiosidad, se puso de nuevo la camiseta y se recostó en la cama.

- Por cierto llevo aquí cinco meses –dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta-.

El muchacho sonrió al oír la voz y se juró a el mismo que jamás volvería a ser así.

Tras unos minutos entraba por la puerta el Doctor Jefferson. Squall, algo irritado pos las continuas intromisiones, dejó de nuevo la revista en la mesilla de al lado.

- Ha pasado Aileen ¿verdad? –preguntó apuntando algo en una hoja-.

- ¡Oh, si!, muy simpática su enfermera –dijo de manera sarcástica-.

Jefferson apartó la vista de la hoja y sonrió.

- Ya, ya sé que no es muy habladora, pero hace bien su trabajo –aclaró el doctor-. Por cierto Kadowaki me ha dicho que tus heridas se están curando rápido –cambió de tema mientras se acercaba hasta el joven y analizaba la herida de su brazo-. ¡Vaya!, demasiado rápido diría yo –comentó acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa-.

Squall frunció el ceño y se preguntó si había algo de malo en su rápida recuperación, debía ser algo bueno pero en boca de aquel doctor, parecía todo lo contrario.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó desconfiado-

- No, claro que no –sonrió de nuevo-. Creo que mañana podrás irte de aquí.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, por supuesto, tu te encuentras bien ¿no?

- Pues si.

- Perfecto.

Tras aquella breve conversación el doctor abandonó la habitación, no sin antes advertirle que descansara todo lo que pudiese.

Y así lo hizo, en pocos minutos volvió a quedarse dormido. Cuando despertó, una extraña sensación de agobio revoloteaba por su mente, no supo adivinar que había soñado, pero estaba claro que no le había dejado buen sabor de boca.

Squall se desperezó con cuidado, sin dañarse el abdomen y acto seguido miró la herida de su brazo. Era cierto que había cicatrizado demasiado deprisa, normalmente una herida de esas características hubiese tardado algunos días mas en curar.

Sin darle más importancia, se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la ventana. Observó el exterior con detenimiento y levantó la mirada hasta el cielo, era completamente azul y un sol radiante se filtraba por el ventanal. Intentó recordar, hacer memoria de algo, alguna cara, algún lugar o situación, pero no lo consiguió. Solo recordaba aquella horrible escena en la que una especie de criaturas los seguían. No podía quitarse los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros de equipo de la cabeza, ni el último grito de Alec, pidiendo que lo ayudase desesperadamente.

De repente, una voz tras su espalda lo hizo girarse, sacando todos aquellos pensamientos de golpe de su mente.

- Squall…

El joven sintió un gran alivio al comprobar de quien provenía aquella voz calmada.

- Laguna…

El hombre se quedó unos segundos paralizado, observando al chico que tenía frente a sus ojos. Estaba algo más delgado y su pelo había crecido, pero era él, esa cara, esos ojos, era inconfundible. Laguna, sin pensárselo ni un segundo mas, anduvo hasta el y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Squall, al momento, notó como un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo invadía por completo. Tan solo hicieron falta unos segundos para que sus brazos rodeasen el cuerpo de aquel hombre que le sacaba algo menos de una cabeza. No dudó y escondió su cara en el hombro de Laguna, disfrutando de aquella sensación de protección que solo aquel hombre podía otorgarle.

Durante aquellos años su relación se había estrechado bastante, Squall seguía sin llamarle "papá" y posiblemente nunca lo haría, pero ese hombre había conseguido desempeñar su papel casi a la perfección. Seguía siendo despistado, demasiado tranquilo y solo en situaciones límite sacaba su carácter serio, pero Squall había conseguido sentir realmente la protección que tan solo un padre puede otorgar a un hijo.

Mientras se encontraba refugiado entre aquellos brazos sintió que todos los problemas se desvanecían de un plumazo y que con él ahí, las cosas empezarían a mejorar.

- Lo siento no he podido venir antes –dijo cogiendo la cara del joven entre sus manos-. Deja que te vea –dijo apartando el flequillo del muchacho-.

Squall sonrió ante el comportamiento preocupado de Laguna.

- Estás bien ¿verdad? –preguntó analizándolo de arriba abajo-.

- Si –contestó en tono cansino alargando el monosílabo-.

Laguna lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y lo volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

- Sabía que seguías con vida… –declaró en voz baja-.

Squall se deshizo del abrazo y se encaminó hasta el borde de la cama donde se sentó, tras él, Laguna tomó asiento en un sillón cercano.

- No puedo recordar nada, Laguna –comentó agachando la cabeza-. No sé donde he estado ni como aparecí en Trabia –prosiguió con preocupación en el rostro-.

- Oye, tranquilo ¿vale? –dijo levantándose y agarrándolo por los hombros-. Primero recupérate, vuelve a la normalidad y después empezamos a buscar, los problemas es mejor resolverlos de uno en uno ¿no? –sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-.

El joven castaño asintió algo mas aliviado y justo cuando iba a reanudar su conversación con Laguna, unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo sobresaltaron. En pocos segundos un cuerpo de mujer se encontraba enroscado en el.

- Eleone… -llamó con voz calmada mientras acariciaba su cabello-.

La joven lloró en silencio sin levantar su rostro y a medida que su llanto aumentaba, la fuerza de su abrazo también.

- Eleone me haces daño –se quejó el joven hablando con toda la delicadeza del mundo a esa mujer-.

- Lo siento –contestó soltándolo de pronto y apartándose del joven-.

Squall sonrió y acarició una de sus mejillas mientras eliminaba los restos de lágrimas.

- ¡Vaya! ahora mismo iba a hablarle de ti –comentó de manera desinteresada-.

- Estas bien ¿verdad? –preguntó viendo como el joven asentía-. Rinoa nos llamó pero no pudimos venir antes –dijo angustiada-. ¿Verdad Laguna? –preguntó esperando la respuesta del hombre-. Te buscamos… yo intenté contactar contigo… pero… -intentó explicar la joven que hablaba con voz algo entrecortada-.

- ¡Oye! Ya está, estoy entero ¿no me ves? –intentó tranquilizarla Squall-.

Eleone lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a empeñarse pero no lloró, se agarró al brazo del chico y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Me alegro… de que estéis aquí, de verdad –dijo Squall tras una pausa-.

Ambos sonrieron al escuchar ese tipo de palabras salir de la boca de Squall y entendieron que el muchacho iba necesitarlos cerca.

Pasaron lo minutos charlando de cosa sin importancia, no queriendo sacar el tema de su desaparición. Ya habría tiempo para eso cuando el joven estuviese en plena forma.

* * *

_Finiquitado el capi. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews._

_El siguiente capitulo no sé exactamente cuando estará pork ya no tengo tanto tiempo, pero no desesperarse k estar, estará XD_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	5. capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Juuuuu k pokitos reviews :-( __necesito inspiración, jeje._

_**PauHardy: **__Weno ya me tienes aquí, paciencia, paciencia… jejej. Los tipos de LideCorp, digamos que no son de fiar jejej. Pero tranquila que todo se sabrá. Espero k te guste este capi ^^_

_**Rinoa Haatirii**__**: **__Weeeiii… bueno, así me gusta los reviews nada mas leer, k luego se te va la pinza jejeje. Y como está usted tan contenta, aquí tienes a tu querida Rinny pa' k estés mas contenta aun. Haber que te parecen las escenitas. Y ya sabes que me encanta escuchar tus teorías, k aunque no lo creas me inspiran bastante, así k ya sabes… ^^_

_A leer pues… ^^_

* * *

_**CINCO**_

_Dollet, 09:55 h_

Seifer llegó a la ciudad portuaria de Dollet alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Había cogido un coche hasta Balamb y allí el tren directo a Dollet.

Durante aquellos años, las líneas y frecuencias de los trenes habían mejorado bastante. Los trenes directos habían aumentado, evitando así, los incómodos transbordos, por no hablar del tiempo que uno se ahorraba.

Aquella ciudad estaba llena de gente. Seifer no la recordaba tan poblada así que la idea de que pronto estaría de vuelta en el Jardín se desvaneció de un plumazo. Con tanta gente sería mas complicado que alguien se hubiese fijado en Squall y sus hombres y mas cuando el objetivo principal de los cuatro era pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible.

Su primer objetivo sin duda fue la pensión donde se alojaron. Allí, tal vez podían decirle con exactitud, el día que dejaron sus habitaciones o si notaron algo extraño en ellos.

Sin dudarlo un instante, sacó una hoja de papel donde Shu había anotado el nombre de la calle y el de la pensión. Junto a ese papel, unas fotos de archivo de los cuatro hombres, que Kramer le había cedido.

Sin mayor problema, llegó hasta la puerta de la pensión y sin vacilar, entró.

Era una pensión bastante grande y con un gran numero de habitaciones, así que rezó para que la persona al cargo, recordase a alguno de ellos. Buscó con la mirada alguien que pudiese ayudarlo y justo a la izquierda había una pequeña sala con unos acogedoras sofás, en medio, una mesita con algunas revistas, las cuales se encontraba ordenando una joven de unos diecisiete años. Seifer se acercó con paso decidido hasta ella y tocó su hombro.

- Perdone…

- ¿Si? –contestó aquella jovencita dándose la vuelta-.

- Necesito información sobre alguno de ellos –dijo sin rodeos mientras le extendía las fotografías-.

La muchacha se quedó unos instantes observándolas y después miró a Seifer.

- La verdad, es que es mi tía la encargada, yo no suelo estar mucho por aquí, tal vez ella pueda ayudarle –explicó la chica con una sonrisa amable-.

- ¿Y donde puedo encontrar a tu tía? –preguntó algo rudo-.

- Si sigues ese pasillo de allí, al final hay una puerta, ella estará dentro –contestó mientras señalaba un pequeño pasillo que había junto a la puerta de entrada-.

Seifer le dio las gracias a la chica y emprendió sus pasos hacia allí.

- ¿Es usted policía? –preguntó la joven juguetona, antes de que Seifer desapareciese de su vista-.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ello? –vaciló, girándose a mitad de camino-.

- La verdad es que no –respondió en lo que a Seifer le pareció un coqueteo-.

El joven rubio le sonrió y después le guiñó un ojo, no tenía tiempo de jueguecitos adolescentes.

El pasillo no era muy largo y efectivamente al final de éste, había una puerta. Seifer no dudó y dio varios golpes con sus nudillos, hasta que oyó una voz agradable.

- ¿Si?, ¿quien es? –preguntó aquella voz-.

- Ehm… su sobrina me ha dicho que podía hablar con usted sobre un asunto –dijo de manera educada-.

- ¿Qué asunto? –preguntó de nuevo en tono despreocupado-.

Seifer resopló algo molestó, se estaba empezando a sentir ridículo hablándole a una puerta de madera.

- Oiga ¿puedo pasar?, no le robaré mucho tiempo.

Tras unos segundos Seifer escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la puerta y pronto apareció tras ella una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto y unos enormes ojos verdes.

- Necesito hablar sobre ellos –dijo mostrándole las fotografías por la pequeña ranura que aquella mujer había dejado-.

La encargada de la pensión las observó detenidamente y por fin dio paso al joven rubio. Cuando Seifer estuvo dentro, se percató de que la mujer era mas alto de lo que en un principio había pensado y un cuerpo esbelto se marcaba bajo un caro traje de color bermellón.

Tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero negro, tras una mesa pulcramente ordenada, en la que el único objeto que destacaba, era un portátil de color blanco.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa-.

- Ellos estuvieron alojados aquí, ¿le suenan? –preguntó esperanzado-.

Seifer dejó las fotos sobre la mesa para que la mujer las observara detenidamente.

- Por aquí pasa mucha gente… -comentó recostándose sobre el sillón pero sin apartar la vista de las fotografías-.

Seifer esperó paciente y tras unos segundos eternos, aquella mujer se dignó a hablar.

- Por supuesto, no podría olvidar una cara como ésta –dijo señalando la fotografía de Squall-. Un físico impresionante… -añadió con media sonrisa-.

- Ya, ya… guapísimo el chico… -resopló malhumorado-, ¿Pero puede decirme algo más? –preguntó incorporándose hacia delante-.

- ¿Celoso?...

- ¡Oiga! Esto es importante… -dijo exasperado, cortando de manera tajante el juego de la encargada-.

La mujer abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar la voz grave de Seifer y carraspeó nerviosa.

- Está bien… -dijo volviendo a las fotos-. Sé que ellos dos eran hermanos –comentó señalando a los Strasser -, y ellos dos llegaron juntos –señaló a Squall y Alec-. No se mucho mas, solo que trabajaban en los laboratorios nuevos… -dudó con el nombre-.

- LideCorp –atajó Seifer-.

- Eso es, la verdad que cuando me enteré que trabajaban allí no me hizo mucha gracia –comenzó a hablar acomodándose de nuevo en ese sillón que parecía de los mas acogedor-. Seguro que están todo el día experimentando –dijo arrugando la nariz-, ¡Además!, aquellas desapariciones las relacionaron con ellos –apuntó algo emocionada-, aunque luego no pudieron probar nada…

- Ya, ya…

- Bueno, la cosa es que estos chicos me parecieron de los mas normal, a veces venían juntos, otras no, no hablaban mucho con la gente y salían poco –finalizó devolviendo las fotos a Seifer-.

- Entonces nada fuera de lo normal, alguna visita inesperada… -intentó seguir con la conversación-.

La esbelta mujer se levantó del sillón y caminó por la habitación con paso coqueto.

- La verdad es que no –dijo desinteresadamente-. Por cierto, ¿por qué tanto interés?, ¿es usted policía?

De nuevo aquella pregunta, ¿en serio lo parecía?

- No exactamente –dijo estrechando los ojos y dudando de sus propias palabras-.

Seifer estaba empezando a dudar hasta que punto eso que estaba haciendo formaba parte del trabajo de un Seed.

- Bueno, creo que no puedo ayudarle mucho mas –dijo invitando a Seifer a abandonar la estancia-.

- Una cosa más, -dijo girándose de nuevo hacia la encargada-, ¿podría decirme cuando dejaron sus habitaciones?

- ¡Oh!, bueno… espere…

La mujer se acercó de nuevo hasta su mesa y tecleó algo en el portátil, tras unos minutos, un gesto de extrañeza se dibujó en su rostro.

- La verdad es que hay algo extraño

- ¿Extraño? –preguntó acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la mujer-.

- Si bueno, la verdad es que no fueron ellos los que avisaron de que dejaban las habitaciones, alguien llamó y me dio sus nombres, me dijo que ya no volverían por aquí –terminó enfrentándose con la mirada de incertidumbre de Seifer-.

- ¿Alguien?, pero ¿quién?, ¿pudo ser de los laboratorios? –preguntó alterado-.

- No lo sé –se limitó a decir-.

- ¿Y no le pareció extraño? –preguntó indignado-.

- Bueno…

- Mire, da igual, ¿qué día fue eso?, y ¿a qué hora? –dijo apresurando a la encargada-.

- Espere… exactamente el cinco de enero a las doce del mediodía –contestó-.

Seifer se quedó pensando unos segundos, la fecha coincidía con la última conexión. Efectivamente alguien los capturó aquel mismo día y además se tomaron las molestias de avisar que no volvería por aquí.

La mujer miraba a Seifer esperando a que le desvelara algo de aquel misterio, pero eso nunca ocurriría.

- Muchas gracias por todo -dijo apresurándose para salir de allí-.

- Si necesita algo mas… -oyó decir a la mujer en el momento que cruzaba la puerta-.

Seifer se giró e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras le brindaba una sonrisa amable.

Tras aquello y despedirse de la jovencita que le había guiado hasta la mujer, estuvo un rato por el pueblo, preguntó a varias personas, comercios, bares, dependientes, pero nadie parecía conocerles, tan solo una adorable abuelita que solía sentarse en un banco cercano de la plaza, los reconoció. Al parecer, la entrañable señora los veía pasar por las tardes, en dirección a la pensión y alguna vez que otra, habían charlado.

-Este chico tan guapo siempre iba con el jovencito –dijo señalándolos en las fotografías-.

- Y ellos dos, se parecían mucho, ¿eran hermanos? –preguntó sonriente-.

Seifer asintió.

- La cosa es que un día dejaron de venir, no les vi más.

- La última vez que les vio ¿pudo ser por Enero? –preguntó-.

La abuelita se quedó pensando y al final afirmó.

- Si es posible, mi cabeza ya n es lo que era –rio-.

Seifer sonrió antes el comentario.

- Y nuca les vio con nadie mas, ¿verdad?, alguien sospechoso, tal vez.

- No, solo ellos, -afirmó-, ¿les ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada-.

- No, no se preocupe –mintió-.

- ¡Oh!, menos mal, por que a él le dije que le presentaría a mi sobrina –dijo señalando a Squall-. Un chico tan guapo no puede estar tan solo ¿verdad? –rió-.

- Ya lo creo, sería un desperdicio de chaval –dijo con ironía-.

Tras aquella conversación que nada nuevo le desveló, se fijó que eran la una y media del mediodía. Aun tenía que ir a las estaciones de tren y al nuevo ferry que salía desde Dollet hasta Trabia. Seifer dedujo que, tal vez Squall había montado en él para llegar hasta allí.

Tomando asiento en un banco cercano al puerto, decidió llamar a Quistis ya que le sería imposible estar en Balamb para la hora de comer.

La sensación de que había perdido el tiempo le revoloteaba por la cabeza continuamente, ya que hasta ahora, no había sacado nada en claro, tan solo unas fechas cuya intuición ya le decían que coincidirán.

Habría que probar suerte en las estaciones.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 13:02 h_

- ¡Bien chicos!, mañana quiero el trabajo encima de mi mesa a primera hora –dijo Rinoa animado a sus alumnos-.

- Siiiiiiiii… -contestaron en tono cansino-.

- ¡Madre mía!, desbordáis energía ¿eh? –les dijo irónica mientras enarcaba una ceja-.

Los alumnos se quejaron aun más cansinos y Rinoa les sonrió intentando animarles. Pronto empezaron a salir del aula con paso lento y un barullo creciente se formó al instante.

La joven de melena se despidió de ellos y salió escopetada de clase, eran tantas las veces que les había dicho a sus alumnos que no corriesen por los pasillos y ahora era ella la que infligían las normas, pero no le importó lo mas mínimo, necesitaba llegar al aula de los alumnos de cinco años cuanto antes.

Cuando Rinoa llegó frente a la puerta de la clase, se asomó curioso por el cristal de la puerta y allí estaba Irvine. Se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa y tenía la clase dividida en dos grupos, de cuando en cuando, les lanzaba una pequeña pelota a algún alumno, que tras unos minutos éste devolvía a su instructor. A Irvine le encantaba los juegos, así que posiblemente estaba haciendo preguntas sobre el temario y al que lanzase la pelota era el que tenía que contestar.

Rinoa sonrío al ver la escena, la verdad es que siempre había sido mas divertido aprender jugando.

Tras unos minutos Irvine oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta y se percató de la presencia de la bruja. Salió al pasillo, no sin antes hacerles un gesto a los chiquillos para que guardasen silencio.

- ¿Rinoa? –preguntó algo extrañado-.

- Irvine me tienes que hacer un favor –dijo juntando sus manos a modo de suplica-.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y observó el nerviosismo que recorría el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Por favor… -dijo con unos enormes ojos redondos-, porfa, porfa, porfa… -repitió dando pequeños saltitos-.

- Vale, vale, vale –dijo cogiéndola de los hombros para hacerla parar-. ¿De que se trata?

- ¿Puedes sustituirme en la siguiente hora? –lo miró con una sonrisa inocente-. Eres el único que acaba a la una y media y hasta la hora de comer tiene libre.

- ¿Y se puede saber para que? –volvió a preguntar agachándose para quedar a la altura de la cara de la joven-.

Rinoa dudó, no sabía si mentir o decir la verdad, con esto último corría el riesgo de tener que aguantar los vaciles y comentarios irónicos para el resto del día, pero aun así, se arriesgó.

- Quiero acompañar a Squall a casa, hoy le dan el alta –dijo seria intentando que su rostro no revélase ningún tipo de sentimiento-.

- ¡Ooooh!, así que eso –rió el vaquero-. ¿A su casa? –rió de nuevo-. Vaya, vaya, ¿a recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Irvine al mismo tiempo que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su hombro por parte de la bruja.

- Bueno, ya vale –dijo con las manos en sus caderas-. ¿Lo harás o no? –apresuró al muchacho-.

- Si, si no te preocupes –dijo sin parar de reír-.

De pronto el joven notó como algo se pegaba a su pierna derecha y cuando bajó la vista, vio a una niña de grandes ojos que estaba a punto de llorar. Irvine, al ver que era alumna suya, se agachó hasta ella.

- Thara ¿qué pasa? –preguntó con una sonrisa amable-.

- Me encuentro mal… profe… -dijo haciendo pucheros-.

Irvine le tocó la frente a la pequeña y comprobó que estaba bastante caliente y sus mejillas comenzaban a estar sonrojadas.

En cuestión de segundos la niña se enganchó al cuello de Irvine y éste, la cogió en brazos, quedando ésta totalmente protegida en el gran cuerpo del vaquero.

El joven miró hacia su clase comprobando que los pequeños comenzaban a inquietarse y aun peor, a descontrolarse.

- Yo voy a la enfermería, la llevo yo, tú quédate con tus fieras –rió la muchacha-.

- ¿No te importa? –preguntó-.

- No claro que no, favor por favor ¿no? –dijo mientras se acercaba hasta la pequeña-.

- Mira Thara, esta chica tan guapa de aquí, es la instructora Rinoa, ella te llevará a la enfermería ¿vale? –dijo pasándole la niña a Rinoa-.

La pequeña frotó sus ojos algo aturdida y asintió escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Rinoa. Irvine le dio las gracias de nuevo y se despidieron.

Rinoa anduvo de manera apresurada hasta que llegó a la enfermería, aquella niña comenzaba a pesarle un poco.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería comprobó que Kadowaki no estaba, buscó en alguna habitación y no encontró a nadie, así que no dudó y caminó hasta la habitación de Squall. La puerta estaba entreabierta y el muchacho se encontraba guardando algo en la mochila. El joven estaba vestido con sus pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta blanca que ella misma le había traído. Se fijó también en que se había puesto la cadena en el pantalón, junto con un par de cinturones, que no podían faltar en el. A Rinoa se le dibujó, una vez mas, una sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero en cuestión de segundos reaccionó.

- ¡Squall! –llamó nerviosa-.

El joven se giró y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse hasta ella.

- ¿Y esta niña? –preguntó sorprendido-.

- Es tu hija… nunca te lo había dicho pero te acuerdas aquella vez en tu habitación… -bromeó la bruja-.

- ¡JA-JA-JA!, que graciosa –dijo con algo de recelo-.

Rinoa le sacó la lengua y después sonrió.

- Es Thara, alumna de Irvine y parece que no se encuentra muy bien, ¿no sabrás donde esta Kadowaki o Jefferson?, parece mentira que esto sea una enfermería, nunca hay nadie –dijo exasperada mientras se asomaba al pasillo de nuevo-.

De pronto se acercó a Squall y dejó la niña en sus brazos.

- Sujétala, por favor, voy a ver si encuentro a alguien –dijo dejando a Squall con la niña y abandonando la habitación-.

- Eeehm… Rinoa… oye… -dijo algo tenso, notando como esos pequeños bracitos se agarraban a su cuello, buscando protección-.

Squall se quedó como una estatua de piedra con aquella niña descansando sobre su pecho, no sabía muy bien que hacer, nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien los niños.

Minutos más tarde, decidió sentarla en la cama de la habitación. La pequeña volvió a hacer pucheros y se quejó varias veces. Squall se arrodilló frente a ella y tocó su frente, comprobando que, efectivamente, estaba bastante caliente, luego retiró su flequillo y la miró a la cara. La pequeña lo observó con ojos asustado, viendo como el ceño de aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella, se arrugaba exageradamente.

- Te llamas Thara ¿verdad? –preguntó dejando que la niña viese una sonrisa-.

La pequeña lo miró de nuevo y al ver el gesto amable del hombre, sonrió asintiendo exageradamente.

- Yo me lamo Squall

- Tu eres nuestro comandante ¿a que si? –preguntó ilusionada-.

- ¡Aja!, eres una niña muy lista –dijo posando la mano sobre la cabecita de la pequeña-.

- Nuestro profe Irvine, nos ha contado la historia, dice que es amigo tuyo, pero nosotros no le creemos –explicó la niña con tono cantarín-.

Squall sonrió ante el comentario de Thara.

- Pues si, es amigo mío, así que podéis fiaros de el.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad –afirmó con un gesto de cabeza-.

Squall se levantó y le cedió la mano a la pequeña para que lo acompañara, ésta no dudó y se aferró a ella con fuerza.

- Vamos a buscar a la doctora y después llamaremos a tus padres ¿vale? –explicó Squall-.

La pequeña asintió sonriendo, parecía que ahora estaba más animada.

Justo en el momento que el pasillo terminaba, aparecían por el Rinoa y Kadowaki.

- Vaya, vaya pequeña, si estás con el Comandante –dijo la doctora agachándose frente a la pequeña y comprobando su temperatura-.

Thara afirmó orgullosa.

- Gracias chicos, ya me quedo yo con ella, su madre vendrá en unos minutos. –dijo mirando a la pareja y cogiendo a la niña de la mano-.

Rinoa y Squall asintieron y caminaron junto a la doctora hasta llegar a su despacho. Allí sentó a la pequeña en la camilla y aprovechó para que Squall firmase el alta.

- Bueno pues ya eres libre –sonrió-, puedes marcharte a casa.

Squall cogió el papel y firmó alguno que otro más que la doctora fue dándole. Después se dispuso a abandonar la enfermería.

- Adiós, Thara –dijo despidiéndose con la mano de la pequeña-.

- Adiós, señor Comandante –sonrió inocentemente-.

Tras las despedidas, el joven castaño y la morena salieron del despacho y se encaminaron de nuevo a la habitación donde Squall había estado para recoger la mochila.

- ¿Me ha llamado señor? –preguntó algo descolocado-.

- Me temo que si –rió mientras caminaba a su lado con las manos tras la espalda-.

- Estos críos… -murmuró-.

- Bueno es que a tus veinticuatro años se te empieza a marcar esa arruga de la frente demasiado ¿sabes? -bromeó de nuevo señalando su entrecejo-.

Squall se paró en seco y enfrentó aun más sus cejas.

- Hoy estas especialmente graciosa ¿no? –comentó con cierto tono irritado-.

- Tal vez… –contestó desinteresadamente unos pasos mas adelantada-.

Squall hizo un amago de correr tras ella y Rinoa retrocedió unos pasos para evitar ser pillada.

- ¡Cuidado! No vaya a romperse algo "señor" –vaciló sacándole la lengua y huyendo de él hacia la habitación-.

El joven castaño negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

- Esta chica es agotadora –murmuró encaminándose hacia la habitación-.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 13:45 h_

La pareja caminó tranquila hasta llegar a la ciudad. Durante el camino hablaron de muchas cosas, pero todas ellas sin importancia. Squall agradecía aquel tipo de conversación, ya que le hacia olvidarse por un momento de lo ocurrido y también agradecía el comportamiento enérgico y dicharachero de Rinoa.

Sabía que la chica se moría de ganas por preguntarle que tal estaba o si había recordado algo o simplemente consolarle, decirle que el no tenía la culpa de la desaparición de sus hombres, pero estaba claro que aquella mujer lo conocía demasiado bien como para intuir que el no quería comentar nada del tema, sabía que debía esperar.

- No tenías porque acompañarme –dijo Squall-.

- No es nada, no quería que estuvieses solo, nada mas –contestó con una dulce sonrisa-. Además les dije a Laguna y Eleone que estaría contigo… han estado muy preocupados –dijo bajando el tono de voz hasta sonar algo melancólico-.

- Si lo sé, Eleone no se despegó de mí en todo el día –comentó con media sonrisa-. Y Laguna, bueno ya sabes como es –rió de nuevo-.

Rinoa rió con el, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. A ese hombre no le importaba lo mas mínimo demostrar sus sentimientos a quien fuese. Rinoa miró al hombre que caminaba a su lado y pensó que podía haber heredado aquel rasgo de Laguna, pero entonces no sería el mismo Squall que todos conocían.

Cuando llegaron al portal del apartamento, el señor Peeters se abrazó al muchacho fuertemente y seguido la mujer de éste. Ambos estaban realmente ilusionados con la llegada de Squall y las lágrimas silenciosas de la mujer lo decían todo.

Tras una corta charla el hombre dejó que la pareja subiese a casa, ya habría tiempo de hablar.

En cuanto Squall abrió la puerta del apartamento una ilusionada Rinoa se coló dentro y corrió hasta la terraza del salón. Al momento la brisa marina la inundó y el agradable sol calentó, su cuerpo. La muchacha se quitó su cazadora y la dejó sobre la barandilla.

El joven castaño la siguió con la mirada y sonrió al verla tan llena de vida. Tras dejar las llaves sobre una especia de cuenco de cerámica que había sobre una mesita cercana a la puerta, recorrió su apartamento con la mirada. Todo estaba igual, y una tranquilidad inmensa se apoderó de el, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y suspirar placenteramente, por fin estaba en casa.

Squall caminó hasta la terraza y recostándose en el borde de la puerta corredera, observó en silencio los gestos de la joven.

Al momento, Rinoa se giró, sintiendo como una mirada se clavaba en su espalda.

- Me encanta esta terraza –dijo casi en un ronroneo, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que la calidez del día acariciase su piel-.

Squall dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Lo sé, te encanta el mar –comentó mirando hacia el cielo-. La primera vez que vi el apartamento pensé en ti. Sabía que te gustaría y sobre todo sus vistas –dijo melancólico-.

Rinoa no supo que decir y simplemente se quedó mirándolo con esa cara inocente que la caracterizaba.

- No importa, supongo que en aquella época ya no nos iba tan bien como yo creía –dijo dejando escapar una risa sarcástica-.

Rinoa se quedó callada, de repente luna tensión sofocante se apoderó del momento y Rinoa no pudo mas que agachar su cabeza y evitar aquellos ojos azules. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente contra su pecho, la sensación de hace unos años la envolvió. Otra vez aquella mirada, una mirada llena de rencor y resentimiento, ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué otra vez la estaba haciendo sentir de aquella manera?, como si no valiese lo mas mínimo para él. Ella solo quería ayudarlo, intentar que no se sintiese solo pero Squall no destacaba por poner las cosas fáciles.

En el momento que la joven levantó la vista y una especie de sonido a modo de disculpa salía de su boca, el muchacho castaño se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Rinoa resopló malhumorada por dejarla con la palabra en la boca y siguió los pasos de él.

- Squall… -llamó de manera comprensiva-.

El joven se encontraba recostado contra la encimera bebiendo un baso de zumo que acaba de servirse-.

- Oye, lo siento –se disculpó Rinoa quedando frente a él-.

El chico dejó el baso sobre la encimera y bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella. Una vez mas, mirada indescifrable, gesto frío y cara de molestia.

- Pensé que lo habíamos dejado de mutua acuerdo.

Rinoa no sabía muy bien porque ahora, dos años mas tarde, salía esta conversación, se supone que las cosas siempre son mas fáciles cuando el rencor no es el protagonista, pero en este caso ella no estaba segura de que aquello fuese así y ni siquiera sabía porque debía disculparse con el.

- Bueno tampoco me diste muchas opciones –argumentó mirándola desde su posición mas elevada-.

La joven frunció el ceño molesta, desde aquella posición se sentía bastante ridícula y la altura del joven la estaba empezando a intimidar.

- Squall, en serio, no vamos a discutir por esto ¿no? –dijo de manera cansada-. Yo sé que no me porté bien contigo pero no creo que tu lo hicieses mucho mejor que yo –explicó mirándolo de manera interrogante-

La joven buscó su mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no me tratabas igual?, estaba cansada de intentar hacerte sonreír, de intentar que no te enfadases y de que el trabajo no fuese mas importante que yo.

Squall resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

- Volví a sentir aquel rechazo que tenías hacia mi cuando nos conocimos, me odiabas –rió con tristeza-.

- No te odiaba –dijo rápidamente-. Era solo que me parecías una niñata entrometida, mimada y muy pesada –dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-.

- Bueno me da igual, pero es cierto que pasabas de mi ¿no?, pues eso es lo que me hacías sentir al final.

- Porque no me lo dijiste, podíamos…

Rinoa rió irónica, interrumpiendo las palabras del hombre.

- Ni siquiera te dabas cuenta, Squall. El trabajo era tu mundo. Recuerdo que había días que ni siquiera me escuchabas y empecé a darme cuenta de que ya no era importante para ti, sentí que ya no estaba a tu altura, que ya no me necesitabas y que ya no entraba dentro de tu mundo -explicó sin poder mirarlo a la cara-.

El silencio se apoderó, de nuevo, del lugar.

- Tampoco intentaste recuperarme –dijo Rinoa-.

- Pensé que no querías –se limitó a decir el-.

- Tampoco preguntaste –rebatió ella con rapidez-.

Aquella conversación empezaba a ser realmente ridícula e irritante, como siempre, la serenidad que caracterizaba a Squall, sacaba a Rinoa de quicio y siempre era ella la que acababa gritando como una desequilibrada mientras que el chico se limitaba a mirarla con un gesto paciente.

Rinoa sabía que la conversación que estaban manteniendo no llegaría a ninguna parte. Las palabras que deseaba escuchar nunca saldrían de la boca de Squall, sino lo habían hecho cuando rompieron, no lo harían dos años más tarde.

Podían empezar a echarse en cara miles de cosas pero eso no debía ocurrir, el tiempo había pasado y Rinoa no permitiría que todo se estropease de nuevo.

- Bueno, ya vale –dijo de pronto ella interrumpiendo aquella conversación-. Escucha, dijo cogiéndolo de las manos, te he echado mucho de menos, cada mañana deseaba que volviese al jardín y ahora que estas aquí de nuevo, no vamos a discutir por cosas del pasado –dijo de sopetón como si un peso enorme acabase de desaparecer-.

Squall la escuchó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aquella sinceridad repentina le hizo comprender que tenía razón. No debía remover el pasado, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado y también él. Podían empezar desde cero y olvidarse de todo el daño que en un pasado se hicieron.

- Tienes razón –dijo al fin con una bonita sonrisa-.

Rinoa sonrió al escuchar las palabras y suspiró aliviada.

- Entonces, ¿todo bien?

El joven asintió.

- Oye debo volver al jardín –dijo algo apresurada-. ¿Porque no te pasas por el bar esta noche?

- No sé…

- Vamos, es viernes, no hay nada mejor que hacer ¿no? –dijo juntando las palmas de sus manos-.

- Ya veré.

Rinoa le guiñó un ojo y emprendió sus pasos hacia la puerta. Squall la observó desde la encimera y no supo que mas decir, ya había metido la pata bastante sacando el pasado a relucir. Antes de que Rinoa desapareciese por la puerta se giró enérgicamente.

- Si nec…

- Si necesito algo te llamo, descuida –dijo el joven acabando la frase que Rinoa había empezado-.

Ésta sonrió y desapareció.

Squall se quedó allí plantado, mirando la puerta por donde la mujer había desaparecido, hubiese deseado cogerla de la mano y no dejarla marchar, decirle que la necesitaba mas que nunca pero sabía que no podía, los sentimientos de ella habían cambiado y parecía que la amistad era la única salida para ambos.

Suspiró cansado y su mirada, recorrió de nuevo, su casa. Desde aquella posición tenía una vista completa y por primera vez desde que vivía allí, el apartamento se le antojó enorme. Su idea nunca había sido estar solo pero todo se torció y ahora parecía algo irremediable.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí acaba, mas bien lo he tenido que cortar porque estaba quedando extralargo y no quiero muertes súbitas por causa del aburrimiento, jejeje. Ya sé que la historia se desarrolla un poco lenta pero es que si no explico las cosas no tendría sentido._

_El siguiente capítulo esta a la mitad, así que creo que no tardaré demasiado en colgarlo._

_Y sobre éste, tengo un par de ilustraciones que estarán en breve, ya sabéis para los interesados en deviantart, en la dirección de abajo del todo._

_Gracias por leerme y por los reviews y por las alertas y por los favoritos… en fin, GRACIAS ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	6. capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Aquí tenéis el capi, he sido mas rápida que otra veces ¿no?, jejeje._

_**PauHardy: **__Aaayyyy, Squall y Rinoa, Rinoa y Squall pues si, estuvo tensa la situación pero supongo que ambos son muy orgullosos. En este capitulo se arreglan algo las cosas. Ya verás ^^_

_**Rinoa Haatirii**__**: **__Jejeje es que Squall es mucho Squall y Seifer como siempre, pasota. Y weno entre Squall y Rinoa parece que mejora la cosa. A leer, a leer XD_

* * *

_**SEIS**_

_Estación de Dollet, 17:08 h_

Seifer estaba agotado de dar vueltas sin hallar nada en claro. En ningún sitio habían sido capaces de decirle nada sobre los cuatro hombres, había personas que ni siquiera se habían esforzando en mirar las fotografías y el personal de las estaciones había decidido pasar de él completamente, algo que le había cabreado hasta agotarlo, además el no haber comido en condiciones hacia que tuviese un humor de perros.

Cuando había ido preguntar a la estación del Este, en la cual fueron incapaces de decirle nada, decidió acercarse hasta los laboratorios. Allí estuvo dando vueltas, observando, creyendo que entre la gente que salía y entraba hallaría algo que le llevaría hasta la desaparición de sus compañeros, pero no había sido así, como siempre, allí todo era de lo mas normal, tan normal que daba sueño.

Estuvo mas o menos una hora y aunque intentó no llamar la atención, los de seguridad se percataron de su presencia y fue en ese momento cuando entendió que debía retirarse.

Y ahora se encontraba de nuevo de camino a Dollet. La estación estaba a tan solo unos metros de la ciudad, así que no tardó demasiado en presentase en la estación del ferry.

Aquello no era muy grande tan solo había una taquilla donde vendían los billetes y por lo que intuía, el personal era siempre el mismo, por lo que sería mas fácil que reconociesen a alguno de sus compañeros.

Sus pies se dirigieron hasta el hombre que vendía los billetes y sin vacilar le dejó las fotografías sobre la mesa. Aquel hombre de unos cuarenta años, con pelo largo y desordenado y unas enormes gafas de pasta, lo miró enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Desea algo el señor? –preguntó con cierto rintintín-.

Seifer, al oír la voz del hombre, se quedó algo sorprendido, sonaba como la de una mujer y sus gestos eran exageradamente afeminados. Aguantó la risa como pudo y le mostró las fotografías.

- ¿Le suena alguno de ellos?

El hombre meneó la cabeza sin apenas mirar.

- Oiga, esfuércese un poco –dijo con tono canso-.

A esas alturas Seifer había perdido cualquier tipo de educación, con gente como esa era imposible tener buenos modales.

- Si lo que desea es un billete para Trabia, le atenderé encantado, sino puede marcharse –dijo en tono coqueto y sonriendo a Seifer mas de la cuenta-.

Lo que me faltaba, pensó Seifer, que un hombre le tirase los tejos.

- ¡Vamos, hombre!, mírelas –repitió acercándoselas mas-. Mire, el guapito de cara, ¿no le suena?, tiene un físico impresionante –dijo con sarcasmo acusado, cansado de escuchar la misma frase a todo el mundo-.

El hombre lo miró por encima y meneó la cabeza.

- No es mi tipo…

- ¿Perdona? –dijo sorprendido-.

- En cambio tu… -dijo insinuándose-.

Seifer se apartó de la ventanilla y levantó las manos en alto.

- Mejor lo dejamos ¿vale? –dijo sonriendo nervioso mientras recogía las fotos-.

Seifer resopló agobiado y recorrió la estación con la mirada. Eran las seis de la tarde, estaba agotado y tenía tanta hambre que su mente se nublaba cada por tres, con apetitosos platos de comida.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se apoyó contra una pared cercana e intentó pensar, de pronto algo vino a su cabeza. Por supuesto que ese algo implicaba hablar de nuevo con el tipo afeminado, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

- Oiga…

- ¿Otra vez usted? –preguntó exasperado-, ¿no he conseguido espantarlo antes? –dijo en un murmullo que Seifer escuchó perfectamente-.

El joven rubio levantó una ceja ante el comentario y dejó de intentar entender al hombre que se sentaba tras la ventanilla, la verdad es que aquellos minutos estaba siendo de lo mas surrealistas.

- Solo una pregunta…

- Dispara soldado –dijo mientras tecleaba algo en su ordenador-.

- ¿Tenéis una base de datos o algo así, sobre los pasajeros?

- Si claro, pero por supuesto no voy a dársela –comentó antes de que Seifer dijese nada-.

- Por favor… solo necesito…

El taquillero se levantó de su asiento y se pegó al máximo al cristal que le separaba de Seifer.

- Mire, no sé lo que busca, ni me interesa, pero no estoy autorizado a dar ninguna clase de información sobre los pasajeros que utilizan este medio de transporte –dijo de manera rotunda sin posibilidad de recriminarle nada en absoluto-.

Seifer se dio por vencido y se alejó de la taquilla y de aquel extraño individuo, pero en el momento en el que se disponía a abandonar la estación alguien habló tras su espalda.

- Perdone –dijo alguien tocando levemente su hombro-, no he podido evitar escucharos.

Seifer se giró y pudo ver tras el a una pequeña señora, que a juzgar por su vestimenta, trabajaba allí. Cogió a Seifer del brazo y lo alejó unos metros, evitando así, ser vistos por el taquillero.

- ¿Le importaría enseñarme las fotos? –dijo vigilando hacia los lados-.

Seifer no puso objeción y se las mostró. La mujer las miró con detenimiento y las recorrió varias veces.

- Si, es este chico –dijo mostrando la fotografía de Squall-. Le recuerdo, hace no mucho estuvo por aquí.

- ¿Hace cuanto? –preguntó ansioso a la par que sorprendido de que alguien le hubiese reconocido por fin-.

- No sé, hace algunos días, el lunes, tal vez. Me fijé en el porque no tenía muy buen aspecto y le pregunté haber si necesitaba algo- explicó la mujer-. Después se sentó en un banco de aquellos a esperar al ferry –dijo señalando un banco cercano-.

- ¿Y lo cogió?, ¿le vio montarse?

- Si, claro, estuve un rato hablando con el porque parecía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, la verdad –comentó en tono preocupado-. Me dijo que debía ver a alguien allí.

- A alguien… dijo Seifer pensativo-. ¿En el jardín de Trabia?

- No lo sé, el chico parecía muy confuso, como si no reconociese realmente donde estaba o a donde iba.

- ¿Y vio a alguien mas?, no había nadie con el ¿verdad? –preguntó temiendo la respuestas-.

La mujer negó al instante.

- Cogió el ultimo ferry, el de las ocho y a esas horas ya no hay mucha gente por aquí ¿sabe?, así que no había muchos mas pasajeros.

- ¿Algo mas?, no sé, equipaje, alguna bolsa, algo… -preguntó sin saber muy bien donde quería llegar-.

- No, no llevaba nada –contestó moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa mientras se giraba repentinamente hacia atrás-.

- Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Seifer viendo lo asustada que estaba esa mujer desde que se había acercado a él-.

La mujer bajó la cabeza y después le mostró a Seifer una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- No es nada, solo que desde hace unos días es como si alguien… -la mujer calló de pronto-. Como si alguien me estuviese observando, como si me siguiesen –dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo-.

Seifer se sorprendió al oír las palabras de la mujer y no supo cómo interpretarlas. ¿Cómo las de una loca? O realmente estaba en lo cierto.

- Porque me cuenta todo esto –dijo algo rudo-.

La mujer tardó unos segundos y después levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Seifer.

- No sé, desde que vi a ese muchacho, no he podido borrar su imagen de mi cabeza. Parecía tan perdido, tan triste y ahora llegas tú y preguntas por él. Creí que debía saber que estuvo aquí –explicó la mujer de manera mas que sincera-.

Seifer sonrió, ¿eso era todo?, ¿simplemente le dio lastima?, parecía que aun quedaban buenas personas en el mundo.

- Bueno si le sirve de consuelo, el se encuentra bien –dijo Seifer creyendo que aquellas palabras aliviarían a la mujer-.

- ¿De verdad?, no sabes cuánto me alegro –sonrió juntando sus manos-.

Seifer asintió.

- Oiga gracias por todo, pero ahora debo irme –dijo Seifer de manera algo apresurada-.

Tras aquello de despidió de la mujer y por segunda vez le dio las gracias. Después se dio prisa en llegar a la estación de tren, estaba deseando de llegar al jardín y descansar.

Cuando por fin se encontraba acomodado en uno de los asientos del tren que le llevaba directamente a Balamb, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y buscó a Shu en la agenda, sin dudarlo lo marcó y esperó paciente a que la voz sonase al otro lado del pequeño aparato.

- ¿Si? –se oyó la voz amable y serena de Shu-.

- Shu, necesito un favor –dijo presuroso-.

- ¿Seifer?, oye ¿dónde te has metido? –protestó la mujer-. ¿Has descubierto algo? –añadió con rapidez-.

- Aun no lo sé

Seifer escuchó un sonido de extrañeza por parte de la chica a trasvés del aparato.

- Necesito que Zell se introduzca en la base de datos de la estación del ferry de Dollet –explicó-, intenta que no se entere para que es ¿vale?

- Vale y ya nos explicarás que te traes entre manos –finalizó antes de despedirse de Seifer-.

Esperaba que Zell pudiese hacerlo, sabía que era de los pocos que manejaba los ordenadores a la perfección.

Al artista marcial siempre le habían entusiasmado los ordenadores y con el paso del tiempo su habilidad había ido en aumento, era capaz de colarse en cualquier sitio de la red y desencriptaba con gran rapidez, cualquier tipo de dato, por lo que a Cid solía serle de gran ayuda.

El chico guardó de nuevo su móvil en el bolsillo y apoyó su cabeza contra la ventanilla dejándose llevar por el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos.

* * *

_Balamb, 21:17h_

Seifer abrió los ojos despacio ante el creciente barullo que se estaba formando en el vagón del tren. Hacia rato que el paisaje que se extendía ante él, había conseguido adormecerlo y el traqueteo del tren junto con el cansancio que recorría su cuerpo lo habían sumergido en un profundo sueño.

Cuando comprobó que el jaleo provenía de la gente que comenzaba a levantarse de sus asientos por la llegada a Balamb, se levantó y se desperezó como si de su propia casa se tratase. Siguió a la masa de gente que se agolpaba en las puertas de salida y miró de nuevo su móvil, casi las nueve y media y un mensaje.

"_Sei ¿dnd tas metido?, tms n l Crush, si t da tiempo pasate. Te echo de Mens __XXX"_

El joven rubio rió al leer el mensaje, le encantaba lo transparente que era aquella instructora con él y lo seca y borde que podía ser con el resto del mundo. Aquello le daba una gran seguridad, era como si Quistis tan solo fuese de él.

Comprobó la hora del mensaje y se cercioró de que tan solo había pasado media hora desde el envío, por lo que aun seguirían allí.

Seifer apresuró el paso y cuando entró en el bar, la música punk inundó sus oídos, cosa de Asha, seguro, ya que aquella música le encantaba. Las voces agudas de los cantantes acompañadas de múltiples acordes de guitarras, lo llenaron de un nerviosismo momentánea, no sabía porque, pero aquel tipo de música conseguía llenarlo de energía.

Las luces del bar estaban algo bajas, creando una atmosfera mas íntima y el ambiente de fin de semana se palpaba en el lugar, grupos de jóvenes se divertían y reían consiguiéndose olvidar por completo de la dura semana.

Cuando consiguió cruzar la masa que empezaba a agolparse dentro de aquel bar, divisó a unos metros a los demás. Se encontraban sentados a unos metros, al final del bar, en una mesa rectangular con un sofá en forma de rinconera. Llevaban varios años sentándose en la misma mesa y por alguna extraña razón que Seifer era incapaz de comprender, nadie mas se sentaba en ella.

- ¡Hombre, grandullón!, pensábamos que ya no vendrías –saludó Rinoa colgándose del brazo del chico-.

- Si, aunque estoy destrozado así que no me menees demasiado –le advirtió Seifer sabiendo lo revoltosa que podía llegar a ser la joven bruja un viernes por la noche-.

Seifer se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre aquel sofá justo al lado de Selphie que desde que había llegado no había parado de analizarlo, como si aquella pequeña mujer se oliese algo.

Recorrió la mesa donde se encontraba con su mirada y observó al vaquero y al artista marcial soltando carcajadas cada dos por tres, mientras miraban algo en el móvil de uno de ello. Rinoa en cambio, parecía mas nerviosa de lo normal y a cada segundo dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada y a Selphie ni siquiera quiso mirarla ya que, a pesar de su aspecto inocente, la astucia parecía innata en ella y algo le decía que sabía que Seifer se traía algo entre manos, pero ¿dónde demonios estaba Quistis?.

- ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Selphie, mirándolo fijamente mientras su dedo índice se dirigía al entrecejo del muchacho-.

- Eeeeh… -dudó-.

- Kramer nos ha dicho que te ha mandado a Deling a no sequé –dijo Rinoa de pronto mientras jugaba de manera nerviosa con un botellín de cerveza que había sobre la mesa-.

- Si, si, una tontería que me ha llevado todo el día –rio algo nervioso-.

Selphie lo miró de manera inquisitiva pero una sonora carcajada del vaquera llamó la atención de la chica y rápidamente se unió curiosa al par de muchacho.

Seifer suspiró aliviado al comprobar que la atención recaía ahora, en las entretenidas actividades de Zell e Irvine.

El joven rubio se quedó unos minutos sentado en ese sofá, disfrutando de aquel barullo, que pese a la contrariedad, le relajaba. No había nada que hacer, nadie le reclamaba y además era fin de semana, así que tenía dos largos días por delante para descansar y pasar todo el tiempo con Quistis. Sus ojos recorrieron el espacio que abarcaban en ese momento pero no dio con ella, en cambio vio a Rinoa en la barra, una vez más, con la mirada perdida. Seifer rió al verla así, creyendo saber la raíz de todos sus males.

- Oye ¿Quistis? –preguntó algo curioso-.

- Hace un rato que ha ido a la barra, pregunta a Asha –contestó Irvine sin apenas levantar la vista del móvil-.

El joven rubio asintió y tras darle un trago a uno de los vasos que había en la mesa, se encaminó hasta la barra. Rinoa ni siquiera reparó en su presencia y el joven divertido, clavó sus dedos índices en su cintura, creándole una sensación de cosquilleo incomodo con lo que la chica se retorció de manera graciosa y se giró de forma algo violenta.

- ¡Seifer! –refunfuñó para luego darle un golpe en el hombro-.

El joven rió al verla enrabietada como una niña pequeña y después se acomodó en la barra.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa? –dijo mostrando un desinterés falso-.

- Nada, ¿por? –contestó falsamente-.

- Ya claro, y ese nada no se llamará Squall ¿no? –dijo intentando que Rinoa le prestase atención-.

La joven al escuchar aquel nombre, se giro rápidamente y enfrentó la mirada divertida de Seifer que se encontraba sonriéndola tontamente, como si supiese la reacción de ella ante el nombre de Squall.

- Te equivocas –dijo de manera orgullosa dándole la espalda de nuevo-.

Seifer dejó escapar una carcajada y cogiéndola del hombro la obligó a mirarlo.

- Cuando lo dejasteis estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que sé perfectamente cunado Squall tiene la culpa de todos tus males –dijo sincero-.

Rinoa suspiró abatida y dejó de intentar esconder el malestar que la embargaba desde que había abandonado el apartamento del chico.

- Soy una pesada ¿no? –dijo levantando la vista hasta la de Seifer-.

- Un poco –bromeó haciendo el gesto con sus dedos-. Oye ¿por qué no dejas de darle tantas vueltas a todo?, no hace ni una semana que ha vuelto, dale tiempo.

Rinoa volvió a suspirar sin hallar consuelo en aquellas palabras.

- Y deja de pensar en como deberían de ser las cosas, simplemente deja que sucedan, si quieres abrazarle, abrázalo y si quieres gritarle, grítale, pero no pienses si está bien o mal, deja que las cosas surjan por si solas –terminó dándole un golpecito en la frente-. Y si eso no funciona dímelo que le pateo el trasero a ese niñato.

Rinoa rió ante el último comentario y le dio las gracias por intentar ayudarla, la verdad es que a veces se peguntaba como podía querer tanto a ese chico rubio con lo mucho que había llegado a odiarlo en el pasado.

De repente Asha llegó hasta ellos de manera apresurada, al parecer la gente empezaba a agolpársele en la barra.

- Quistis, me ha dicho que te diga que esta en la entrada –informó en pocas palabras-.

Seifer asintió y antes de que pudiese darle las gracias la chica había desaparecido a la misma velocidad con la que se había plantado frente a ellos. Sin demorarse un minuto más se despidió de Rinoa y fue en busca de la instructora.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la entrada buscando una melena rubia recogida con un pasador. Esquivó a unas muchachas que reían histéricas y después a varias parejas que comenzaban a dejarse llevar por el ambiente de fin de semana. Y por fin la divisó, una bonita orquilla de color azul brillante recogía su flequillo a un lado y algunos mechones que la dotaban de un aspecto rebelde, se escapaban del pasador que sujetaba su pelo tras la nuca.

Seifer sonrió y acercándose a ella de manera cautelosa, la abrazó por detrás, pegando su cara al cuello de la joven. El olor de su perfume habitual lo embriagó y las ganas de estrecharla con más fuerza, lo invadió.

- Lo de esta mañana aun sigue pendiente ¿no? –dijo contra su cuello-.

Quistis se dio la vuelta y se echó hacia atrás, dejando que el peso de su propio cuerpo recayese sobre los brazos de Seifer, que la rodeaban a la altura de la cintura.

- Llevas todo el día fuera y ¿es lo único que sabes decir? –dijo en un tono que Seifer no supo decir si era de enfado o de pena-.

- Lo siento –se disculpó atrayéndola hacia él y escondiendo de nuevo su cara en el apetitoso cuello de la joven-.

Seifer enseguida notó como los brazos de ella se enredaban en su cuello y con sutileza, la empujó hasta la pared del fondo, acorralándola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

Quistis rió de manera coqueta mientras se dejaba arrastrar entre la multitud del lugar.

- Mañana es sábado así que tenemos todo el día para nosotros –susurró Seifer a escasos milímetros de la boca de ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla-.

Quistis sonrió tontamente perdida en la claridad de los ojos del chico. Tras unos segundo de silencio, la mujer buscó los labios de él y por fin sintió aquellos besos que tanto llevaba anhelando durante todo el día.

Seifer podía escuchar la risa de la muchacha mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de ella.

Entre besos y sonrisas cómplices, los dos consiguieron aislarse en su propio mundo. Las luces, el barullo y la música que en ese momento sonaba, conseguían que la pareja fuese totalmente ajena al ambiente que los rodeaba.

Quistis cada vez necesitaba a aquel hombre mas cerca. Podía escuchar frases sueltas de aquella melodía, "_And baby, where'd you go? I need you here tonight"_, mientras reía entre besos y las caricias mas que atrevidas de Seifer, intentando que aquello no se les fuese de las manos.

Aquella canción seguía resonando en sus oídos,_ "And you're hot, cold, You're better in my bones, You run while I lose control, I miss you"_, acompañando perfectamente el momento, como si de la banda sonora de una película se tratase.

Quistis notaba como su corazón latía a mil por hora, consiguiendo que realmente perdiese el control del momento. Los labios de Seifer se pegaban a los suyos una y otra vez y sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo con total naturalidad. Nadie era consciente de ellos, nadie reparaba en aquella pareja que se estaba dejando llevar contra esa pared algo escondida, nadie más existía, tan solo ellos dos.

Las manos de Quistis abandonaron el cuello de Seifer y viajaron por tu torso, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su abdomen para luego rodear la cintura de éste. Seifer cogió a la mujer que tenía entre sus manos y la estrechó, pegando su cuerpo al máximo al de ella. Tras unos segundos notó como las manos de Quistis se introducían en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, cosa que solía a hacer a menudo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

La boca de Quistis se separó de manera violenta de la de él, y Seifer fue arrancado de golpe de ese mundo que ambos habían creado, estaba de vuelta en la realidad, otra vez en aquel bar abarrotado de gente. Seifer, sabiendo el error que había cometido, observó como la joven, desconcertada, sostenía unos papeles y unas fotos frente a sus ojos.

- Se puede saber que…

Seifer reaccionó rápido y tapando la boca de la muchacha con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura, la arrastró hasta el hueco que había más a su izquierda. Era un pequeño pasillo que conducía a los baños. Sin fijarse en el letrero de la puerta, se adentró con Quistis en el de la derecha, que resultó ser el de mujeres y antes de que nadie pudiese verlos, empujó una de las múltiples puertas y se introdujo con Quistis en el pequeño espacio, cerrando éste con pestillo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? –consiguió gritar antes de que Seifer volviese a tapar su boca-.

- Shhhhh… -intentó acallar las voces de la mujer tras su mano-.

Quistis se deshizo de la mano del joven y lo miró algo furiosa.

- Tu si que sabes cortar el rollo ¿eh? –bromeó con media sonrisa-.

La joven suspiró más furiosa y se dejó caer sobre la taza.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes fotos de Squall y sus hombres en el bolsillo? –susurró mosqueada mientras las agitaba en la cara del chico-.

- Bueno… -sonrió nervioso-, digamos que no he estado precisamente en Deling-.

Quistis volvió a mirar las fotos, algo más calmada y después revisó las hojas donde Seifer había apuntado alguna nota que otra.

- Entonces, ¿sabes algo de ellos? –preguntó inquieta levantándose de pronto del retrete-.

- Oye, ¿por qué no volvemos al jardín y te lo explico todo con más tranquilidad? –aconsejó el joven-.

Seifer le cogió las fotos a Quistis de la mano y volvió a guardárselas en el bolsillo, después guió a la chica, que parecía confusa, fuera del pequeño habitáculo.

- ¿Vamos? –dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Quistis-.

La joven asintió y sonriendo tranquila se aferró con fuerza a la mano, dejándose guiar a través de la marabunta hasta que la pareja estuvo fuera del bar.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 23:30 h_

Squall se encontraba en su habitación, sentado frente a una mesa de escritorio en la cual, reposaba una serie de papeles pertenecientes a la misión. No podía dejar de mirar las fotos de sus hombres, en especial la de Alec, aquel chico de vitalidad arrolladora y al que fue incapaz de proteger. ¿Qué iba a pasar con las familias de esos hombre?, ¿cómo les explicarían que la búsqueda se había suspendido? El había regresado, pero había momentos en los que deseaba no haberlo hecho, la culpabilidad de ser el único con vida, le taladraba el cerebro.

Suspiró agobiado y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse, recordar algo, algún detalle por muy insignificante que éste pudiera ser, pero no lo consiguió. Tan solo los gritos de sus hombres y la imagen de aquellas criaturas, las cuales tenía algo borrosas, corriendo tras ellos. De repente una punzada de dolor atravesó su cráneo, de izquierda a derecha y su vista se nubló por un momento.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos algo asustado y se quedó quieto, como si esperase a que aquel dolor se repitiese, pero eso no ocurrió. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y guardó el informe en el primer cajón de la mesa. Después se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Al pasar por el salón, en dirección a la cocina, observó que Rinoa había olvidado su chaqueta vaquera sobre la barandilla de la terraza. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro y enseguida salió fuera y la recogió. Miró el reloj de la cocina, las doce menos cuarto, tal vez estaba a tiempo de acercarse al bar y devolvérsela.

* * *

_El Crush, 23:45 h_

Rinoa seguía apoyada en aquella barra, de vez en cuando, Asha, entre cliente y cliente, se acercaba y charlaba con ella. Aunque llevaba un buen rato sin aparecer por ahí, Rinoa miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y vio como reían a carcajadas. Pensó en volver con ellos, pero la verdad es que prefería estar sola. No dejaba de pensar en Squall, en su comportamiento, en el de ella, en el de ella con él, en el de él con ella, en como serían las cosas cuando todo volviese a la normalidad… si seguía así su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro.

Entonces se acordó de algo, los análisis. No había olvidado las palabras de la Doctora, había un componente extraño en la sangre. Seguía sin saber a que se refería exactamente y si hablaban de Squall o no. Mañana sin falta, le preguntaría a Kadowaki, no iba a quedarse con esa duda revoloteando por su cabeza. En ese momento alguien toco su hombro.

- ¡Irvine! –dijo girándose-.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó mientras se acomodaba en un taburete-.

La joven asintió agradecida por el interés del vaquero.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal esta Thara? –preguntó intentado ocultar su preocupación-.

- ¡Oh! Bien, antes he hablado con su madre y perece que solo es un resfriado –comentó-. Y ¿Squall? –preguntó esta vez él-.

- Bien, parece totalmente recuperado y hoy parecía bastante animado –explicó jugueteando con los anillos que pendían de su cuello-.

- Y entonces ¿a que viene esa cara tan larga? –preguntó de pronto-.

A Rinoa se le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo ¿tanto se le notaba la cara de preocupación?

- Estoy algo cansada, solo eso –dijo con una sonrisa falsa-.

- Ya y por eso no has dejado de mirar hacia la entrada ¿no? -sonrió el vaquero-. Porque no vienes con nosotros y te olvidas de todos durante un rato –dijo intentando animarla-.

- No, de verdad creo que volveré al jardín –contestó levantándose de su asiento-.

Irvine no quiso insistir más y simplemente dejó que se marchase.

- Despídeme del resto ¿vale? –dijo la morena guiñándole un ojos y desapareciendo entre el gentío-.

El joven asintió y volvió con los demás.

Rinoa se escabulló entre la gente con gran facilidad y agradeció no encontrarse con nadie conocido, no aguantaría otro interrogatorio de porque esa cara y si realmente se encontraba bien. Justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta que daba directamente a la calle un cuerpo la detuvo chocándose con el. Exasperada, levantó la vista y su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¡Squall! –exclamó tartamudeando como una tonta-.

- Lo siento, no te había visto –se disculpó con aquel tono sereno en su voz-. ¿Ya te ibas?.

Antes de la joven pudiese contestar un grupo de gente salió de manera alocada del local atropellando a la pareja. Rinoa murmuró enfadada y antes de que sus quejas malhumoradas siguiesen saliendo por su boca, otro grupo los empujó. De repente, sin saber en que momento había ocurrido, se vio entre el cuerpo de Squall y el marco de la puerta. El joven apoyó uno de sus brazos contra el marco dejando un espacio suficiente pare ella y así evitar que aquellas personas, que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para salir a la vez del bar, siguiesen empujándola. Estuvieron unos segundos esperando a que aquel jaleo pasase y ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas. Entonces y sin previo aviso, Rinoa sintió como la mano del joven se entrelazaba en la suya y la arrastraba hasta la calle.

La brisa nocturna golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven y un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. La sensación de la mano de Squall aun perduraba en su piel. Por uno momento había vuelto a sentirse tan vulnerable como cundo estaba con él, tan frágil que necesitaba tenerle a su lado a todas horas. El siempre la había protegido, fuese cual fuese la situación.

- Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Estaba empezando a agobiarme de verdad –comentó apoyándose contra la pared-.

El joven asintió quitándole importancia.

- Te has dejado la chaqueta –dijo ofreciéndosela-.

- Es verdad –rió-. Pensaba recogerla mañana, gracias por traérmela –agradeció-.

La joven cogió la chaqueta y se la puso, después el silencio se hizo dueño de la pareja, Rinoa pensó que aquello sucedía demasiado a menudo y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Quiso escapar de allí pero entonces se acordó de las palabras de Seifer, _"deja que las cosas sucedan como tienen que suceder"_, así que si ese silencio tenía que durar una eternidad así sería, no escaparía de allí, así que decidió relajarse. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta vio como el muchacho se acercaba a ella.

Squall abrochó su cazadora evitando que el frio de la noche traspasase sus huesos y después metió sus manos en los bolsillos y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Ahí estaba ella, delante de él, esperando a que dijese algo mas, pero ¿el que?, ni si quiera lo sabía, ¿porque cada vez que estaban juntos se creaba una tensión que podía cortarse con tijeras?

- Oye Rinoa –acertó a decir-.

A la joven se le iluminó la mirada al escuchar aquella atractiva voz que poseía el joven y esperó paciente a que siguiese hablando.

- Siento… siento lo de antes –dijo por fin enfrentándose a los ojos castaños de la joven-. No debí hablar del pasado, es solo que…

- No pasa nada Squall, de verdad –interrumpió-.

- No quiero que volvamos a estar así, discutiendo a todas horas y sin poder mirarnos a la cara –confesó el joven con mirada lastimera-.

Rinoa lo miró y vio como sus ojos reflejaban pena, aquello le encogió el alma.

- Yo tampoco –respondió rápidamente-. No sabes como me arrepiento de haberte gritado aquella vez, en tu despacho –explicó bajando la vista-.

Squall se quedó pensativo y pronto recordó aquello, era cierto, los gritos de Rinoa resonaron por todo el jardín y el último portazo retumbó en sus oídos estrepitosamente, después de aquello no volvió a verla. En aquella época, no sabía como, pero siempre conseguía enfadar a la muchacha, sabía que el tenía la culpa, sus comentarios arrogantes y fuera de lugar y su comportamiento orgulloso, hacían que Squall fuese un tipo insoportable.

- Después de aquello… -la joven calló de pronto para mirar a Squall-, desapareciste. Me sentía fatal, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ti –dijo con tristeza-.

- Solo quería protegerte –dijo el-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confusa-.

- Aquella vez, no te dejé participar en la misión porque quería protegerte –confesó sin perder la compostura-, no quería que nada te pasase. Eres la Seed mas poderosa y ágil del jardín, pero sabes que tu fuerza física es inferior y aquella vez lo que se requería era precisamente eso, me pareció absurdo ponerte en peligro sin motivo alguno –finalizó con sinceridad-.

Rinoa rió y suspiro relajando su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras habían conseguido aliviarla. Ella creía que no la dejó participar solo para fastidiarla, pero no había sido así.

- Vaya… -sonrió-, creí que solo querías hacerme la vida imposible –dijo algo sarcástica-.

Squall dejó escapar una risa seca. Era normal que Rinoa hubiese pensado eso, Squall tenía la manía de disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos con palabras dañinas y no es que quisiese hacerla daño, simplemente no quería que nadie viese lo vulnerable que se había vuelto al no tener a esa mujer cerca de él.

- Se que mis palabras no eran las mas acertadas pero no quería que vieses lo vulnerable que era sin ti –explicó sin rodeos-. Con el paso del tiempo tú te volviste realmente fuerte, estaba claro que ya no me necesitabas, en cambio yo… -desvió la mirada hacia el suelo-, todo fue a peor.

Rinoa se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras.

- ¿Y este arranque de sinceridad? –preguntó realmente curiosa sin entender demasiado las palabras del joven-.

Squall levantó la vista y miró a Rinoa que tenía una mirada indescifrable.

- Antes me has dicho que te odiaba, jamás te he odiado, sería incapaz –rió para si-.

- Vaya, no sabes cuanto me alegra oírte decir algo así, de verdad –confesó Rinoa con una sonrisa dulce-. Supongo que ahora todo esta aclarado ¿no?

Squall asintió mostrando una sonrisa fugaz.

- Edea me ha dicho que ayudas a Zell en sus clases con los mas pequeños –dijo cambiando completamente el tema-.

- Si, de hecho mañana por la mañana he quedado con él, ¿por qué no vienes?, después podíamos comer juntos –dijo con una naturalidad que hasta ella misma le sorprendió-.

Squall abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Vale, allí estaré –contestó sin rodeos-.

Rinoa asintió contenta y después ambos se despidieron.

De camino al jardín, la joven morena sonreía tontamente, había quedado con él para comer. Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca no pensó en nada, simplemente surgieron naturalmente, se había dejado llevar por lo que en aquel momento sentía y todo había salido mejor, al fin y al cabo, Seifer tenia razón.

Seguro que esa noche Rinoa conseguiría dormir del tirón, se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

* * *

_Hasta aqui el capitulillo, espero que os haya gustado._

_Sobre la canción que suena en el bar, la que escucha Quistis, es de: The Cab y el titulo: Zzzz. Es la canción que estaba escuchando cuando empecé a escribir la escena y me inspiró un montón. _

_Supongo que alguna vez habéis tenido la sensación de que la gente de alrededor no importa y simplemente quieres dejarte llevar con "esa persona". Buenos pues mas o menos es lo que quería hacer sentir con esa escena._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	7. capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Pues si he vuelto jeje, ya sé que he tardado y que siempre digo lo mismo pero las vacaciones son las vacaciones. Asi que tarde pero aquí está el capitulillo._

_**PauHardy: **__Seifer y el vendedor de billetes, si, gran escena, jejeje, me encantó escribirla y me alegra de k t gustase, asi da gusto escribir jejeje. Haber k tal el nuevo capi._

_**Nancyriny**__**:**__Has vuelto… me alegra. Ya sé k te encanta la parejita de Squall y Rinoa asi k en este capitulillo tienes mas de ellos, como no jejeje_

* * *

_**SIETE**_

_Habitación de Seifer, Jardín de Balamb, 23:30 h_

Seifer salió de la ducha mucho mas relajado. El dolor de cabeza que se había hecho presente a media tarde había desaparecido, pero el cansancio que lo envolvía era mas que evidente. Secó el exceso de humedad de su pelo y después se puso un pantalón negro de pijama.

Hacia una hora mas o menos que había llegado al jardín junto con Quistis y antes que nada le había suplicado a la joven pasar por la cafetería para cenar algo.

Mientras cenaba, Seifer comenzó con la historia de la cula, la joven instructora no perdió detalle alguno. Cuando el muchacho hubo saciado su hambre por completo, decidieron pasar por la habitación de Quistis, donde recogió algunas cosas para acabar en la habitación del chico.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Quistis estaba al día sobre lo que Squall le había contado a Seifer y sobre lo que éste había descubierto durante el día de hoy.

E joven no dudó y fue directo a la ducha, mientras que ella se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Cogió el portátil de Seifer y lo encendió mientras lo colocaba frente a ella, necesitaba comprobar algunas cosas sobre aquel misterio.

Cuando Seifer salió del baño se encontró a la chica mirando algo en el portátil con gran curiosidad. Seifer observó que el pasador que siempre recogía su pelo había desaparecido y una larga melena rubia caía de manera rebelde por su espalda. La camiseta de color blanco junto con unos cortos pantalones no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y la forma despistada con la que jugueteaba con un mecho de su pelo la daban un aspecto mas que sensual o eso le parecía a Seifer.

El joven no lo dudó un instante y se tumbó al lado de ésta mientras que, sin tregua alguna, levantó su camiseta y comenzó a dejar una hilera de besos a lo largo de su espalda.

Quistis rió divertida ante las agradables caricias, pero no apartó la mirada un solo instante de la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Se puede saber que miras con tanta curiosidad? –preguntó Seifer viendo que la chica no le prestaba ninguna de las atenciones -.

- ¿A que crees que se refería Squall con aquellas criaturas que dice que vio? –preguntó mirando a Seifer por primera vez desde que había salido de la ducha-.

El muchacho leyó preocupación en la mirada de ella y sin saber que contestar, resopló cansado.

- No mas trabajo por hoy, por favor –suplicó cerrando el ordenador y dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche-.

Quistis frunció el ceño ante la repentina intromisión del chico y antes de que pudiera recriminarle nada, se vio acorralada bajo el cuerpo del chico. Sus manos reptaron bajo la camiseta de Quistis con verdadera maestría, dando a entender a la muchacha donde quería llegar.

- ¿Y porque Squall…?

Seifer levantó la cabeza, que la tenía enterrada en el cuello de ella y con un repentino beso la hizo callar.

- ¿Ves porque no te lo quería contar? –dijo tras separarse de aquellos labios-. No vas a dejar de pensar en ello… -comentó con un deje molesto en la voz-.

- Lo siento… -dijo mientras enredaba los brazos en el cuello del joven y atraía su cuerpo al de ella-. Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo para el muchacho-.

- Y ahora ¿porque no acabamos nuestro asunto pendiente? –dijo Seifer de manera sensual a la vez que se deshacía poco a poco de la ropa de la joven-.

Quistis no pudo decir que no porque ella también le había echado de menos durante todo el día, ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 10:00 h_

Balamb había amanecido con un sol radiante que anunciaba uno de los días mas calurosos desde que la primavera había comenzado.

Eran las diez de la mañana y Rinoa se encontraba dando vueltas con una cucharilla a su zumo de naranja. Mientras, no dejaba de ojear, junto con Selphie, una revista de moda.

La pequeña de pelo despuntado se emocionaba a cada hoja que la bruja pasaba sin dejar de llevarse a la boca pequeños pedacitos de un bollo de mantequilla.

Minutos mas tarde llegaba Quistis con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que rápidamente, llamo la atención de Selphie.

- ¡Vaya! Señorita Trepe ¿a que se debe esa sonrisa? –preguntó en tono algo burlón-.

- Es sábado, hace sol y después de mucho tiempo no tengo nada que hacer –contestó recostándose de manera informal en la silla-.

Rinoa la miró de manera inquisitiva viendo como la joven cerraba sus ojos de manera relajada.

- ¡Ya! Y que Seifer haya regresado no tiene nada que ver ¿no? –preguntó juguetona-. Ayer os vi salir del bar y parecía que llevabais mucha prisa –rió-.

Quistis abrió los ojos de pronto y volvió a colocarse de manera correcta en su silla.

- Bueno…

- Por cierto, -dijo de pronto Selphie interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga-. Seifer no está… ¿extraño? –preguntó clavando la mirada en Quistis-.

- Ehm… extraño…

- Si, anoche en el bar era como si ocultase algo, yo no creo que estuviese en Deling –continuó de manera enérgica interrumpiendo de nuevo a Quistis-.

La instructora suspiró agradeciendo las continuas intromisiones de la pequeña chica y así no tener que dar explicaciones.

- ¿Quistis?, ¿a ti te ha dicho algo?

La joven carraspeó sin saber que decir.

- No, no, yo le encuentro igual que siempre –contestó mientras se levantaba de su silla-. Voy a pedir algo de desayunar –dijo sonriendo nerviosa-.

Selphie la siguió con la mirada mientras sus ojos se estrechaban intuyendo que aquella mujer escondía algo al igual que Seifer.

- Para mí que algo esconden –dijo volviendo a la revista-.

- ¿Ya estas otra vez? –sonrió Rinoa mirándola fijamente-. Mira que te gusta montarte películas ¿eh?

- No son películas, sé que ambos esconden algo, como también sé que tu acabarás liándote con Squall –matizó mostrando una sonrisa exagerada a la bruja-.

Rinoa suspiró exasperada rodando sus ojos hasta el techo de la cafetería a la vez que sus manos daban un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa.

- Si, Selphie, si –dijo dándole la razón como a las locas-. Luego te veo, lianta.

- Tiempo al tiempo y ya verás –rió satisfecha por última vez-.

Rinoa salió de la cafetería y tras despedirse de Quistis, se dirigió al gimnasio, allí se cambió de ropa y esperó a que Zell y los niños entrasen en clase. La verdad que nuca hubiese imaginado que dar clases con Zell fuese tan divertido.

Mientras colocaba sus guantes, un cosquilleo repentino se hizo presente en su estómago al recordar que había quedado a comer con Squall. Había recibido un mensaje del muchacho que sobre las doce mas o menos se dejaría caer por el jardín ya que tenía algo que hablar con Kramer, luego la buscaría. ¿Y porque ese cosquilleo estúpido? Ni que fuese una cita, además era imposible que Squall despertase de nuevo aquellos sentimientos en ella.

* * *

Seifer a pesar de la "noche" con Quistis, se despertó temprano. Vio a la muchacha tendida a su lado, boca abajo y con la espalda completamente destapada. Seifer sin poder resistir la tentación, paseó sus dedos hasta la nuca de la joven para después depositar un beso en ella. Un sonido de satisfacción fue lo único que salió de la garganta de la instructora. El joven rubio sonrió ante aquel sonido y se levantó por fin de la cama.

Había decidido ir un rato al gimnasio para despejarse ya que mas tarde había quedado con Quistis para ir a comer fuera y pasar la tarde juntos. Cuando estuviese de vuelta llamaría a Squall para comentarle el día de ayer. Pero parece ser que aquello no haría falta ya que cuando se deponía a salir del gimnasio vio al joven comandante recostado en una de las paredes de enfrente a las clases. Éstas, estaban totalmente acristaladas por lo que cualquiera podía dejarse caer por allí y observar como los demás entrenaban, ¿pero a quien demonios miraba con tanta devoción?

- ¿Quieres una toalla para el charco de babas que hay bajo tus pies? – llamó la atención del joven mientras lanzaba una toalla de color oscuro-.

Squall enfrentó sus cejas al máximo y una mirada heladora traspaso al joven rubio.

- Muy gracioso –bufó devolviéndole la toalla-.

Seifer sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. Squall observaba como Rinoa se desenvolvía a la perfección con aquellos niños y como con ágiles movimientos explicaba algunas llaves. Los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban con total sutileza, estrechando aun mas su cintura y unos brazos perfectamente definidos realzaban la figura de la joven que entre aquellos movimientos y la ropa ajustada de gimnasia estaba consiguiendo que Squall no apartase la mirada de ella ni un solo instante.

- Desde cuando…

- ¿Es tan fuerte? –dijo Seifer acabando la frase-.

Squall desvió la mirada hasta el joven rubio.

- Ya sé que es fuerte, he luchando junto a ella, pero… no sé, creo que nunca antes me había parado a observarla así… –dijo volviendo la vista a aquel menudo cuerpo que ahora ayudaba a Zell a recoger algunas cosas-.

- Bueno es que, básicamente, te dedicabas a esquivarla, cuanto mas lejos mejor ¿no?

Seifer dejó caer aquellas palabras sabiendo que al comandante no le harían gracia y así fue, porque lo único que salió de la boca de éste fue un sonido de molestia.

- Yo no la dejaría escapar de nuevo –volió a hablar Seifer tras una pausa de silencio-.

- No es eso, ahora somos amigos, nos llevamos bien –contestó sin apartar la vista de aquellas cristaleras-.

- Ya y me dirás que esa mirada que tienes es tan solo de admiración ¿no? –observó sonriendo de medio lado-.

- Déjalo ya, Seifer –dijo con toda la calma del mundo-.

- ¡Venga ya, tío!, la estás devorando con la mirada –siguió picando al muchacho-.

Squall suspiró cansado antes tanto comentario de machito y se retiró de la pared, los niños comenzaban a salir de la clase por lo que ella no tardaría demasiado.

- Por cierto, ayer ¿qué tal te fue? –preguntó cambiando de tema-.

- ¡Oh!, bueno, sin contar el acoso de una adolescente, la dueña de la pensión y un taquillero salido, ¡fatal! –explicó con aquel tono sarcástico con el que solía adornar casi todas sus frases-.

Squall no pudo reprimir una carcajada fugaz y volvió a recostarse en la pared.

- ¿En serio te entró un tío? –preguntó aun incrédulo-.

- Ya lo creo –dijo recordando el momento-. Por cierto ¿sabes que tienes un montón de fans repartido por Trabia y Galbadia? –comentó de nuevo sarcástico-.

Squall volvió a reír sin creerse aquellas palabras.

- Veo que tu investigación fue muy fructífera

- Bueno, en realidad si hay cosas, pero me gustaría hablarlo con Kramer también. ¿Te parece que quedemos a eso de las ocho de la tarde? Te llamo –dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse de allí-.

- Perfecto

Antes de que Seifer abandonase el lugar, entró en la clase de Zell, que ya había acabado y se acercó a Rinoa que se encontraba guardando algo de material en un armario.

- ¡Bruja! –dijo poniéndose tras ella y agarrándola por detrás-.

Rinoa que no se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho se giró rápidamente y frunció el ceño cuando comprobó de quien se trataba.

- Seifer… últimamente estas muy molesto ¿lo sabías? –dijo mientras seguía con su tarea-.

- Para cuando lo estas tú –rebatió rápidamente-.

Rinoa suspiró y le preguntó si quería algo en concreto o tan solo molestar.

- Quería saludarte y decirte que el "acosador" de ahí fuera no te ha quitado la vista de encima –bromeó hablando de Squall-.

-Juraría que "ese acosador" es nuestro comandante –dijo en voz baja y acercándose algo mas a Seifer-.

- No, en serio, parece que las cosas están mejor ¿no?

- Digamos que tu pequeño consejo me ayudó un poco –sonrió la joven-.

- Soy bueno, lo sé –dijo con aire arrogante-.

Rinoa sonrió y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa, aquel muchacho no tenía remedio.

Seifer se despidió de Zell y de la muchacha y tras salir de la clase le hizo un gesto cómplice a Squall recordándole la cita de la tarde.

Zell salió escopetado de clase ya que había quedado con Asha y tras despedirse con un gesto de mano de Squall, desapareció del lugar. La última en salir fue Rinoa, se acercó algo tímida hasta el joven y le dijo que debía cambiarse pero que no tardaría demasiado.

Squall esperó paciente y tras un cuarto de hora, mas o menos, la joven apareció con su atuendo habitual y el cabello algo húmedo. Un agradable aroma a gel y champú mezclado con una fragancia de miel y jazmín, envolvió al joven cuando ella llegó hasta él. Un sinfín de recuerdo vinieron a su mente cuando aquella fragancia envolvió sus sentidos, había olvidado que siempre utilizaba ese perfume, que el mismo, en alguna ocasión, le había regalado.

- ¿Vamos?

El muchacho reaccionó en cuanto la agradable voz de la muchacha llegó hasta sus oídos, por un momento se había quedado paralizado.

Cuando Squall había llegado por la mañana al jardín la doctora Kadowaki le había pillado por banda y le había comentado que se pasase por la enfermería en cuanto pudiese, quería echarle un ojo a esa herida del vientre y darle los análisis que hace unos días había realizado al joven. Así que la pareja antes que nada, puso rumbo hacia allí. Cuando Squall comentó lo que debía hacer, Rinoa se acordó de las misteriosas palabras de la doctora, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar por aquello.

Cuando llegaron, Kadowaki se encontraba inmersa en una enorme pila de papeles que ocupaban por completo la mesa de su consulta y el doctor Jefferson parecía concentrado, junto a un par de enfermeros, en las heridas de unos muchachos que al parecer, se habían dejado llevar demasiado por su entrenamiento. Por lo demás todo estaba bastante tranquilo, los fines de semana el jardín estaba mas vacío de lo normal ya que los alumnos solían ir a visitar a sus familiares.

El muchacho tocó la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, con sus nudillos y en cuanto la doctora le sonrió el joven pasó dentro seguido de Rinoa. Enseguida le ordenó que se sentase sobre la camilla y se levantase la camiseta. Rinoa observaba en silencio.

- Vaya parece que ha cicatrizado por completo –dijo la doctora retirando el vendaje-.

- Pero… eso es bueno ¿no? –preguntó inquieta la joven morena notando el tono de extrañeza en las palabras de la doctora-.

Squall levantó la vista de su abdomen para mirar a Rinoa, quien se había adelantado con aquella pregunta.

- Si, claro que si, lo extraño es que una herida de estas características haya cicatrizado en tan poco tiempo –explicó a ambos muchachos-. Pero supongo que no hay de que preocuparse –acabó diciendo mientras sonreía de manera tranquilizadora y bajaba la camiseta del chico-. Ahora ya tienes tres cicatrices de las que presumir –bromeó mientras se acercaba a su mesa-.

- Bueno le aseguro que no desearía tenerlas –dijo a la vez que recogía los análisis de encima de la mesa-.

- Los análisis están bien, no hay nada fuera de lo normal, así que supongo que el comandante vuelve a estar en plena forma –volvió a sonreír-.

- Bien, pues gracias por todo –dijo mientras se giraba para marcharse de allí-. ¿Vamos? –dijo a Rinoa que parecía pensativa-.

- Si ahora, voy a preguntarle algo –contestó señalando a la doctora e intentando ocultar su preocupación-.

- Bien, te espero fuera.

Cuando Rinoa se aseguró de que el muchacho había abandonado la enfermería completamente, se dirigió a la doctora.

- ¿Pasa algo Rinoa? –pregunto sabiendo que la muchacha no quería que Squall estuviese delante-.

- Bueno, hace unos días, la oí hablar con su sobrino sobre unos análisis y un componente extraño… -intentó explicarse-. ¿Eran de Squall? –preguntó al fin sin rodeos-.

Kadowaki bajó la mirada y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! Así que era eso, espera un poco –dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven y abandonando durante unos segundos la habitación-.

Unos segundos mas tarde entraba de nuevo en al consulta, esta vez acompañada por Aileen, aquella joven enfermera.

- El laboratorio a donde los mandamos debió equivocarse y no nos dimos cuenta, fue Aileen quien nos comentó el error ¿verdad? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la muchacha-.

- Si y yo misma los he comprobado de nuevo y todo esta perfectamente, así que no hay de que preocuparse, todos los resultados están bien –explicó sin apenas gesticular y con una expresión que a Rinoa le puso la piel de gallina-.

La joven bruja se disculpó por entrometerse de aquella manera y les dio las gracias a ambas mujeres. Después abandonó la enfermería para reunirse con Squall.

La agradable y soleada mañana había transcurrido con tranquilidad. La enfermería, después de que Jefferson acabase con que aquellos muchachos, se había quedado vacía. El sobrino de Kadowaki había salido a tomar un café y el resto del personal había decidido ir a almorzar algo.

Pero Kadowaki seguía, junto a Aileen, intentando ordenar todos aquellos papeles, que sin saber muy bien porque, había acumulado durante meses. Tras unos minutos rebuscando en ellos, encontró lo que buscaba.

- Por fin, mira aquí están los primeros análisis de Squall –dijo triunfante sacándolos del fondo de una caja blanca que tenía sobre la mesa-. Será mejor deshacerse de ellos, no queremos más confusiones ¿verdad? –dijo dándoselos a la joven enfermera-.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargo –dijo la muchacha mientras se hacia con ellos-.

De repente una voz mas que conocida interrumpió el trabajo de las mujeres.

- ¿Por que no te tomas un descanso?, a tu edad… ya se sabe… –bromeo Jefferson que acababa de llegar de tomar su dosis de cafeína-.

Kadowaki levantó la vista hacia su sobrino y lo miró recelosa. El joven le sacó la lengua y casi obligó a su tía a tomarse su merecido descanso. Aileen, por su parte pidió permiso para salir un momento y Jefferson, gustoso, la dejó marchar. Ya se haría cargo el de todo aquel papeleo.

Kadowaki se encaminó hacia la cafetería, mientras que Aileen puso rumbo hacia la sala de enfermeras donde se encontraba su taquilla con la ropa para cambiarse. Sin perder un solo segundo dobló los análisis de Squall y los guardó en una carpeta de color azul oscuro, después se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerró con pestillo. Tras comprobar que nadie la interrumpiría, sacó el móvil de la chaqueta con la que había llegado al jardín y marcó un número de la memoria. Esperó paciente a que la voz sonase a través del auricular y cuando la oyó, habló de manera pausada y tranquila.

- Si, soy yo. Tengo los análisis, mañana sin falta los tendrás sobre su mesa junto con la muestra de sangre.

Tras aquella breve conversación, la joven enfermera guardó el teléfono en el mismo bolsillo de donde lo había cogido y tras cerrar con llave su taquilla, salió de nuevo a la enfermería.

* * *

Squall caminaba de manera tranquila por los pasillos del jardín. Venía del despacho de Kramer pero él no se encontraba allí, después había recordado que Edea le había comentado que hoy debían hacer algunas cosas en la ciudad, así que ahora se dirigía al patio donde se reuniría con Rinoa.

Hacia una hora mas o menos que había acabado de almorzar con ella y aun podía sentir esa agradable sensación que los había acompañada durante toda la comida.

Había conseguido sonreír varias veces seguidas recordando historias del pasado y por un momento se deshizo de aquellas trágicas imágenes que veía cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Desde que estaba de vuelta en el jardín no había conseguido dormir con normalidad ya que un sueño turbador, que en ocasiones parecía real, se apoderaba de él casi todas las noches. Pero estando cerca de la joven morena aquella sensación de ahogo y desesperación desaparecían. Su presencia realmente conseguía calmarlo.

Cuando salió al patio el calor del mediodía impactó directamente en su cuerpo y rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta, se quedó un rato observando el lugar hasta que divisó a la muchacha a la sombra de un gran árbol en el que siempre solía cobijarse. Se encaminó hacia allí y cuando llegó se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Has conseguido hablar con Kramer? –preguntó sin abrir los ojos y acomodándose aun mas en aquel gran tronco-.

- No, creo que esta en Balamb con Edea –contestó imitando a la joven y disfrutando del frescor de la sombra-.

Estuvieron un rato sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente notando la presencia del otro. El silencio reinaba en el lugar y tan solo el cantar de algunos pájaros podía escucharse a aquellas horas.

- Rinoa, -llamó el muchacho-.

Rinoa abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a aquella mirada azulada.

- Bueno… quería decirte…

El muchacho cayó ante la mirada de ella y recostó de nuevo su cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

- Es solo que me alegro de que podamos estar así –dijo al fin cerrando sus ojos-.

Rinoa rió ante las palabras del chico.

- Yo también me alegro –dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Squall-.

Éste se tensó por un momento, al notar a la muchacha contra su cuerpo pero después simplemente disfruto de aquél contacto que hacia tanto que no sentía.

- Siento no haber cumplido nuestra promesa –dijo tras un corto silencio sin abrir lo ojos-. Prometí estar a tu lado siempre y cuidar de ti y no he sabido hacerlo –continuó sin apenas moverse-.

Rinoa abrió los ojos y miró al chico directamente. Recordaba aquella última promesa frente al mar y también recordaba a la perfección aquellos sentimientos que la envolvieron en aquel instante. La joven no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Solo éramos unos críos –dijo de pronto con toda la naturalidad del mundo-, supongo que no se pueden hacer promesas de ese tipo –matizó con un tono que a Squall le pareció de rencor-.

Squall abrió los ojos e intentó buscar la mirada de la chica pero le fue imposible ya que ésta mantenía su cabeza pegada a su hombro. En el momento en que iba a pronunciar su nombre, unas punzadas de dolor atravesaron su cráneo. Un gruñido de dolor se escapó de su garganta y recostando la cabeza sobre el tronco, se llevó las manos hasta sus sienes.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Rinoa abandonando el hombro del joven y colocándose frente a él-.

- Si, no te preocupes –dijo frotando sus ojos de manera cansada-.

Rinoa lo observó durante unos segundos y acercándose más a él, apartó sus manos de su cara. Por un momento, se asustó al ver una especia de destello rojizo en los ojos de Squall, pero luego se tranquilizó, seguramente había sido el reflejo de algo.

- Pareces cansado –dijo posando una mano en la mejilla del chico-.

- La verdad es que no duermo demasiado bien –explicó-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos…

- Date tiempo Squall –interrumpió ella-, acabas de llegar y creo que aun no has asimilado lo ocurrido.

- Supongo que es eso –dijo no muy convencido-.

- ¿Vamos dentro? –dijo con una gran sonrisa intentando animar al muchacho-.

Squall se levantó del suelo y seguido lo hizo Rinoa. Cuando ésta fue a levantarse, un pequeño surco entre la hierba la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero rápidamente notó el brazo del joven agarrándola de la cintura para evitar su caída. El muchacho se apoyó con su brazo libre en el tronco del árbol y una vez mas se encontró con el pequeño cuerpo de Rinoa entre el suyo propio.

Entre el desconcierto del momento sus miradas se entrecruzaron y sin querer soltarla, Squall apretó mas aquel agarre. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a los labios de Rinoa y sin poder evitarlo se acercó hasta ellos de manera lenta. Rinoa no podía moverse, de hecho, no quería moverse, podía notar las respiración de él contra sus labios y en un acto reflejo los entreabrió, esperando el contacto de él. Pero de pronto, las palabras de Selphie resonaron en su mente, _"Sé que acabarás liándote con Squall"_ y aquello la hizo volver a la realidad. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y carraspeó nerviosa.

- Buenos reflejos –sonrió nerviosa escapando de los brazos del muchacho-.

Squall se separó de golpe de ella dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Para ser una poderosa bruja, a veces eres un poco torpe –comentó intentando hacer desaparecer la incomodidad de la situación-.

Rinoa sonrió de nuevo y siguió los pasos de Squall quien se dirigía hacia adentro.

La joven morena caminó tras él, intentando entender que acababa de pasar, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiese dejado llevar de esa manera?, aquello no debía pasar, todavía no había olvidado el daño que el joven le hizo en un pasado, por lo que sería imposible que algún sentimiento de ese tipo despertase en ella o esa creía.

* * *

Después del pequeño imprevisto con Rinoa, cada uno siguió su camino. Intentaron convencerse de que lo que acababa de ocurrir no tenía mayor importancia pero Squall podía notar lo incómoda que ella se sentía, así que simplemente la dejó marchar.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó tranquilo, eso si, con la sensación de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estando tan cerca de ella le era casi imposible controlarse. Sabía que ella ya no sentía lo mismo pero en cambio él no podía evitarlo. Era como si en aquellos meses, de los cuales no recordaba nada, los sentimientos hacia ella hubiesen crecido hasta el punto de hacer desaparecer ese rencor y orgullo que en el pasado sintió.

_Despacho de Kramer, Jardín de Balamb, 20:30 h_

Cundo Squall legó al despacho, observó a Shu sentada en una silla frente a la mesa del director y a Seifer en el sofá del lado izquierdo, recostada junto a él, estaba Quistis. Squall no pudo evitar sonreír al verla allí. Sabía que Seifer no podía ocultarle las cosas durante mucho tiempo pero aquello realmente había sido todo un record. La astuta instructora no había tardado ni un día en descubrir que Seifer escondía algo.

El joven castaño saludó a Quistis y después miró a Seifer de manera inquisitiva mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

- Es imposible ocultarle algo, tío –dijo excusándose mientras se levantaba del sofá-.

Quistis le siguió y pasando por su lado con la cabeza levantada vaciló:

- Yo diría que eres demasiado débil.

Seifer se paró en seco y la siguió con la mirada estrechando sus ojos. No pudo dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación.

- Bien chicos, calmaos –se oyó la voz del director que rápidamente llamó la atención de los allí presentes-.

Los muchachos tomaron asiento frente a aquella mesa de roble y tras unos minutos Seifer puso al día a los que allí se encontraban.

- Tengo la lista de pasajeros –dijo Shu de manera enérgica-.

- ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer con ella? –preguntó Squall cogiéndola para observar los nombre-.

Eran catorce los pasajeros que a aquel día embarcaron con él pero como era de esperar, ninguno de aquellos nombres le sonaba.

- Tal vez alguna de esas personas sabe algo de ti, estuvo sentado a tu lado o habló contigo, no sé –dijo Kramer-.

- ¿Y que hay de la señora de la estación? –preguntó Quistis dirigiéndose a Squall-.

- No lo sé –contestó meneando la cabeza-. La verdad es que no la recuerdo.

- ¿Y dices que parecía asustada? –preguntó de nuevo Shu a Seifer-.

- Si, era como si alguien fuese a castigarla por hablar conmigo, se pasó toda la conversación mirando de un lado a otro, como si alguien la vigilase –explicó el joven rubio removiéndose en su silla-.

- Es decir, que no tenemos nada ¿no? –dijo de manera negativa Squall-.

- Bueno la encargada del hostal dijo que alguien llamó para decir que dejabais la habitación. Eso fue el mismo día en que nosotros contactamos por última vez y desparecisteis -expuso con ademán tranquilo el director-. Es decir que, o descubrieron vuestra verdadera identidad durante la misión o alguien sabía de antemano que no erais quien decíais ser y esperó el momento idóneo para haceros desaparecer.

- ¿Se refiere a que alguien a parte de nosotros cuatro sabía de la misión? –intentó aclarar Shu-.

- Eso parece –contestó Kramer-.

- Pero eso es imposible, nadie sabía nada, os lo aseguro –dijo Quistis-.

- Yo mas bien diría, que descubrieron que unos Seeds estaban metiendo las narices en sus asuntos turbios y decidieron acabar con vosotros –apuntó esta vez Seifer-.

- Pero no sabemos si realmente esconden algo –se apresuró a decir Shu-.

- Si que es cierto que el tiempo que estuvimos en contacto no habíais conseguido descubrir nada –habló Kramer-.

- Ya, pero es cierto que el último día seguisteis a un tipo hasta una puerta en algún bosque ¿no? –preguntó Seifer a Squall-.

- Si, eso creo, la verdad que ya no estoy seguro –contestó exasperado ante su amnesia-.

- Bueno –dijo el Director levantándose de la mesa e intentando que Squall dejase de martirizarse-, creo que lo mejor será descansar y mañana comenzaremos con la lista de pasajeros, seguro que alguno de ellos puede aclararnos algo.

Los muchachos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a abandonar el despacho, pero antes de que Squall pudiese hacerlo, la voz de Kramer resonó tras su espalda. El muchacho se giró al oír su nombre y se acercó hasta él.

- Squall, hemos decidido celebrar una ceremonia en honor a tus hombres –dijo con seriedad-. Se celebrará este miércoles que viene.

El corazón de Squall golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho al oír aquellas palabras. Sabía que aquello era lo apropiado pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a las familias de aquellos muchachos y mucho menos explicarles que él, el jefe de equipo, el comandante del Jardín de Balamb, no supo hacer nada.

- Escucha, no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos a tu lado –dijo intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía Squall cuando oía hablar de sus hombres-. Recuerda que no estas solo –finalizó mientras apretaba fuertemente su hombro-.

El joven asintió y abandonó el lugar. La sensación de ahogo volvió y decidió marcharse a casa, ahora no le apetecía estar con nadie.

Cuando llegó a casa, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, le creó cierta ansiedad. Intentó comer algo pero fue imposible meter algo en el estomago, así que decidió irse directamente a la cama. Tumbado boca arriba con la luz que se filtraba de la calle acompañándolo, miró el móvil. Pensó en llamar a Rinoa, pero después supo que posiblemente aquello la agobiaría y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que se alejase más de él. La sensación de querer tenerla a su lado, regresó. Recordó entonces aquellas noches que habían pasado juntos después de dejar la relación, parecían dos extraños que acababan de conocerse en un bar y no sabía porque pero era incapaz de abrazarla, de tocarla y el miedo al rechazo era demasiado grande por lo que ninguna de aquellas noches fue incapaz de retenerla entre sus brazos. Y ahora la necesitaba tanto que apenas podía respirar y el saber que ella no sentía lo mismo le destrozaba por dentro.

Aquella noche, como otras tantas fue incapaz de dormir.

* * *

_Pues hasta qui el capitulo, no sé que os habrá parecido. Ya sé que la historia transcurre de manera muy lenta, pero no desesperéis jejej._

_Espero vuestros reviews y gracias por leerme._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	8. capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Aaayyy chicas no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen vuestros reviews y x eso ha salido este capitulo tan rapidito. Me encanta leeros que lo sepáis y vuestras opiniones me inspiran para seguir adelante. GRACIAS^^_

_Weno advertir que este capi esta lleno de sentimientos, pensamientos y habrá un avance en la historia. Después de esto ya tengo la historia donde quería, o eso creo jejeje._

_**PauHardy: **__Siiiiii, sé que tardé una eternidad, pero esta es la compensación jejej. Pues sip Aileen, la enfermera rancia, es de los malos. Y Squall… esto solo es el principio jejeje. Espero que te guste el capi._

_**Nancyriny**__**:**__No sabes lo que me gusta cuando me dices que te emocionas tanto con ciertas escenas jejej. Y Seifer, es k… en el fondo es un buen tipo jejej, hay que comprenderlo. Espero que con este capi te emociones, pork razones hay XD_

_**Rinoa Hatirii:**__ Asi me gusta, lo primero el review k sino luego hay pérdidas de memoria jejej. Con lo k le sucede a Squall, aun deberás seguir un poco de los nervios, aunk en los siguientes capis algo sucederá… Y en cuanto a la acción, puessssssss, estoy en ello, no puedo avanzar tan rápido, sino nada tendría sentido y no queremos eso no? jejeje. Ale, ale a leer ^^_

* * *

_**OCHO**_

_Habitación de Rinoa, Jardín de Balamb, 09:12 h_

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación hicieron que la joven bruja se removiese entre las sabanas exasperada, intentó ignóralos pero aquellos golpecitos cada vez, eran mas insistentes.

Furiosa, apartó las sabanas hacia un lado y se levantó de golpe. De camino a la puerta, se vio reflejada en el espejo del baño y comprobó que sus cabellos estaban totalmente desordenados y las ojeras llegaban hasta el suelo, _¡Dios!_

Cuando abrió la puerta una más que enérgica Selphie se coló dentro sin que a Rinoa le diese tiempo a reaccionar. Su cerebro aun estaba aletargado por el sueño y era incapaz de conectar los movimientos de su cuerpo con su dormido cerebro.

- ¡Vaya, tienes un aspecto horrible! –observó la pequeña mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y dejaba una bolsa a sus pies-.

- Tu si que sabes como animar a una amiga ¿verdad? –dijo totalmente irónica-.

Selphie sonrió y vio como la bruja caminaba de nuevo en dirección a la cama y se dejaba caer en ella pesadamente. Después cogió las sabanas y se escondió bajo ellas.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? –preguntó Selphie mientras tiraba de las sabanas para sacar a su amiga de la cama-.

- ¡QUIERO DORMIR! –gritó aferrándose a aquel trozo de tela que ahora era su refugio-.

Selphie se dio por vencida y dejó de molestarla.

- A ti te pasa algo ¿no?, -dijo paseándose por la habitación-, y apuesto a que una vez mas es por Squall.

Rinoa se sentó de repente en la cama destapándose por completo y con el pelo aún mas revuelto, si cabía.

- Y ¿no serás tú la bruja? –preguntó realmente sorprendida de que esa chica supiese a cada momento lo que la ocurría-.

- Eres un libro abierto Rinoa, hasta Irvine se daría cuenta de lo que te pasa –dijo mientras se colocaba a los pies de la cama-.

Rinoa dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y volvió a tumbarse mientras se tapaba de nuevo.

- Venga, que seguro que no es para tanto –animó a Rinoa mientras se agachaba y colocaba sus brazos sobre la cama, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos-.

- Intentó besarme –dijo saliendo de nuevo de su escondite-.

- ¿Y? –preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-.

- ¡Como que "y"! –exclamó gateando por la cama hasta colocarse frente a su amiga-. Pues que eso… eso… -tartamudeó-.

- Eso ¿qué?, ¿no debe ocurrir? –interrumpió levantándose del suelo-.

- ¡Pues no! –gritó enfadada-. Se supone que somos amigos, buenos amigos… -dijo mas calmada-.

- Vamos Rinoa, era tu recuerdo el que le ha mantenido con vida durante estos meses. No sabemos que le ha pasado pero él es el único que ha luchado por sobrevivir y todo por volver a tu lado, y ¿le pides que solo seáis amigos?, creo que eso es algo imposible –finalizó en un tono mas calmada viendo que el rostro de Rinoa cambiaba poco a poco-.

La joven morena se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Selphie. ¿Por qué siempre tenía razón?

- Solo tienes que estar segura de lo que tu sientes y viendo tu horrible aspecto mañanero diría que no has pegado ojo, por lo que posiblemente has estado toda la noche pensando en ello, lo que me lleva a pensar que si le das tanta importancia…

- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sabihonda? –interrumpió Rinoa entornado sus ojos-.

Selphie rió ante el comportamiento enfurruñado de su amiga.

- Que sepas que la mente tiende a exagerar la cosas mas de lo necesario y posiblemente creas que no tiene solución pero si hablas con Squall verás que no es tan trágico como lo pintas.

- Eso lo dices porque no te pasa a ti –apuntó levantándose por fin de la cama-.

Selphie volvió a reír y decidió dejar a la muchacha que se arreglase.

- Por cierto, ayer te compré una cosita –dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras señalaba la bolsa que había traído con ella-.

La cara de Rinoa se iluminó al oír aquello y corrió a la única bolsa que había al lado de la cama. De ella sacó una falda de color vaquero desgastado y una camiseta larga de color oscuro con un bonito dibujo en el frente y unos lazos a cada lado. Rinoa al ver las prendas de ropa corrió hasta Selphie y se abrazó a ella.

- Gracias –dijo con tono meloso-.

- De nada –contestó mientras abría la puerta para marcharse-. Y arréglate y habla con Squall –dijo antes de marcharse-.

Rinoa asintió y dejando las prendas sobre la cama corrió hasta la ducha. Selphie tenía razón, lo mejor sería ir a hablar con él.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 10:00 h_

Arzhul se encontraba en su ostentoso despacho sirviéndose una copa de whiskey, cuando la voz de su secretaria a través del interfono, llamó su atención.

- La señorita Aileen está aquí.

Arzhul anduvo hasta el aparato y pulsando un botón de color gris oscuro, dio permiso para que la dejase pasar.

Tras unos minutos, la joven de aspecto algo siniestro, pasó dentro.

- Vaya, las diez de la mañana y ¿ya estas con copa en mano?, eso es cuidarse –dijo de manera sarcástica-.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo –contestó mientras se sentaba en su sillón de piel-. ¿Lo tienes? –añadió sin rodeos-.

La joven asintió mientras sacaba la carpeta y un tuvo metálico donde iba la muestra de sangre de Squall.

- Perfecto –dijo apoderándose de ambas cosas-. Con esto podremos seguir trabajando durante un tiempo, pero a él le quiero de vuelta aquí –dijo mientras observaba los análisis-.

- Sabe que eso tendrá que esperar, son Seeds y no van a parar hasta descubrir lo que le ha ocurrido a su comandante, así que habrá que esperar hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco –dijo con monotonía-.

- Por cierto ¿que sabemos de la señora de la estación del ferry de Dollet? –preguntó poniéndose unas gafas que sacó de un primer cajón-.

- Parece ser que uno de los Seeds se nos ha adelantado y estuvo hablando con ella. Estaba claro que irían allí a investigar.

- La verdad, pensé que iría Leonhart en persona. Por eso mandé a alguno de los nuestros a la estación, para que lo cazasen desprevenido –explicó el hombre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa-. Supongo que he subestimado la inteligencia de los Seeds –añadió con media sonrisa-.

- No se preocupe, yo le vigilaré y a los demás también. Le mantendré informado si hay algún cambio en él. Como le comenté, sus heridas han cicatrizado muy deprisa y no se ha observado ningún tipo de mutación, por el momento.

- Sabía que era especial –rió con cierta demencia-.

Tras un momento de silencio en el que aquella mujer esperó paciente, habló de nuevo.

- Por cierto, quiero a esa mujer de la estación aquí, ¡ya!, supongo que algo tendrá que contarnos ¿no? –sonrió malévolo-.

- Entendido –dijo Aileen-. Por cierto ¿qué hacemos con ella?, también la necesitamos –preguntó con curiosidad antes de abandonar el lugar-.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya tengo a alguien al cargo –contestó con seguridad-.

La muchacha asintió una vez más y salió del despacho.

Arzhul se recostó mas que satisfecho sobre su sillón, después descolgó el teléfono y marcó una extensión de cuatro dígitos.

- Tengo la sangre y los análisis, sube de inmediato a recogerlos. Por supuesto, podéis empezar con las pruebas del otro sujeto.

* * *

_Balamb, 10:30 h_

Rinoa caminó deprisa por la ciudad, tras aquella ducha fría que había tomado, sus ideas se aclararon y decidió ir a hablar con Squall. Lo de ayer había sido algo sin importancia y no quería que por algo así surgiese de nuevo la tensión.

Cuando llegó al bloque de apartamentos, asomó la cabeza dentro del hall y el señor Peeters enseguida salió a recibirla.

- Rinoa, me alegro de verte –saludó de manera cordial-.

- Buenos días –saludó con su hermosa sonrisa-. ¿Squall esta…?

- Lo encontrarás en la playa, ha salido hace un rato a correr –explicó-.

- ¡Oh!, gracias, iré a buscarle entonces –se despidió del hombre-.

La joven bruja caminó los pocos metros que separaban los apartamentos de la hermosa playa y en cuanto llegó hasta ella, vio que la gente comenzaba a acomodarse para tener su perfecto día de playa. Hizo un rápido recorrido con la vista y pudo ver que el joven se encontraba corriendo por la orilla, ahora en dirección a ella.

Rinoa anduvo por la arena hasta colocarse en una roca donde reconoció la toalla del chico, le quedaban pocos metros para llegar hasta ella.

Squall se sorprendió de verla allí tan temprano y mucho mas tendiéndole la toalla para que se secase el sudor.

- ¡Vaya que recibimiento! –dijo el joven-.

Rinoa sonrió y por primera vez se percató en el torso desnudo del chico. Mientras pasaba la toalla por su cara, Rinoa no pudo dejar de deleitarse con aquel cuerpo que tenía delante, observó las cicatrices del costado y lo que no eran las cicatrices. De pronto, volvió en si y se preguntó una vez más, que es lo que estaba haciendo. Oyó su nombre salir de la boca del chico y cuando subió la vista hasta él, se fijó que unas sutiles pecas habían aparecido en la parte alta de su nariz y mejillas. Además un tono rojizo se había hecho presente en su cara a causa del sol. Se fijó entonces que el azul de sus ojos resaltaba aun más con el color algo bronceado de su rostro. Y otra vez lo mismo, ¿por qué no podía dejar de fijarse en esos pequeños detalles de su físico? Es más, ¿por qué una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en su cara sin apenas darse cuanta? _"Está claro"_ escuchó en su interior.

- Rinoa ¿estas bien? –preguntó el joven cogiendo a la joven de los hombros-.

La muchacha agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro y rápidamente volvió a la realidad.

- Si, si –sonrió-.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello y emprendía el camino hasta el apartamento-.

Cuando Rinoa se disponía a contestar, una pequeña niña de pelo negro saltó a la arena y corrió hasta Squall. Éste la vio llegar y enseguida la cogió en brazos, dejando que la pequeña se enroscase en su cuello.

- ¡Vaya, Ada! cuantos has crecido –dijo Squall observando detenidamente a la pequeña-.

- Mama dijo que te habías ido de viaje y que igual no volvíamos a verte –dijo la niñita con una voz que a Rinoa le pareció de lo más dulce-.

- Pues he vuelto –contestó haciéndola cosquillas en el vientre-.

Tras aquello, dejó a la niña sobre la arena y una mujer bastante atractiva fue a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo a la altura del muchacho se abrazó a él. Rinoa observó en silencio como Squall la abrazaba con cariño y un sentimiento de envidia la recorrió por completo. ¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer?

- Squall… pensé que habías muerto –dijo la mujer sin despegarse de él-.

- Soy mas duro de lo que creéis –dijo mirándola de manera tierna-.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a abrazarse, la niña corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó a las piernas de Squall.

Rinoa seguía observando la escena, cada vez mas celosa, realmente aquello parecía el feliz encuentro de una bonita familia de película. Cuando decidió que aquella marginación ya era suficiente, optó por marcharse, pero la mano de Squall la detuvo.

- Ella es Rinoa –dijo de pronto el joven colocándola frente aquella bella mujer-.

- Encantada, yo soy Linet. Vivo justo encima y a veces te aseguro que no sé que hubiese hecho sin él, me ha ayudado mucho –explicó con naturalidad-. Te miro y es como si te conociera, ¿sabes? Squall no dejaba de hablar de ti –añadió sonriendo de manera cordial-.

La muchacha se sorprendió una vez mas al escuchar aquello y un creciente desconcierto comenzó a abrirse camino en su mente, cuando la voz de la niña la trajo de nuevo al planeta tierra.

- ¿Eres la novia de Squall? –preguntó la criatura tirando del pantalón de Rinoa-.

Ésta se quedó callada ante la pregunta y sonrió nerviosa.

- Es solo una buena amiga –interrumpió Squall sabiendo lo incómodo de la pregunta-.

- Pues yo cuando sea mayor me casaré con él –dijo con esa inocencia que solo puede caracterizar a un niño-.

Todos rieron con aquel comentario dejando a la pequeña confusa. Caminaron todos juntos hasta los apartamentos y Rinoa, que iba de la mano de la pequeña, no pudo evitar la conversación que la mujer mantenía con Squall.

- ¿Estas bien, verdad? –preguntó Linet acariciando el pelo del muchacho-.

Rinoa vio como Squall asentía y sonreía. De nuevo sintió aquella sensación que era incapaz de comprender.

- Por cierto, ¿tu hermana? –preguntó esta vez el chico-. Desde que he vuelto no la he visto, se encuentra bien ¿verdad? –dijo con preocupación acusada-.

- Si eso creo, cuando se enteró de lo tuyo decidió marcharse por un tiempo, sabe que estas aquí, así que no creo que tarde en volver. Aunque ya sabes que su trabajo fuera de la ciudad la mantiene muy ocupada –sonrió de manera cómplice-.

Rinoa siguió con la oreja pegada, aunque ahora prefería no haber escuchado aquello, ¿también tenía una hermana? y Squall ¿preocupado por ella? _"¡Genial!"_

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta casa y tras una breve charla y las despedidas adecuadas, la mujer y la niña se perdieron en el interior del hall. Rinoa había perdido totalmente la confianza del momento y no se veía con fuerzas de hablar con él ahora, así que se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo al jardín, pero de nuevo la mano de Squall, esta vez a la altura de sus caderas, la hizo detenerse. Rinoa cerró los ojos instintivamente al notar el tacto de su mano en aquella zona pero Squall no pudo verlo ya que ésta se encontraba de espaldas.

- ¿Te marchas sin decirme a lo que habías venido? –preguntó de manera sería apartando la mano de ella-.

Rinoa suspiró en silencio y cogiendo fuerzas, se giró emulando una sonrisa despreocupada.

- No era nada, de verdad –mintió-.

- Si no era nada no hubieses venido hasta aquí –insistió-.

Rinoa se giró por completo hacia él y carraspeó mientras agachaba la mirada.

- Era sobre lo de ayer, quería que supieses que todo esta bien, que no pasa nada –explicó con sonrisa exagerada-.

- Si, claro –respondió serio-.

Squall se percató entonces de que la muchacha había estado pensando en aquello más de la cuenta y también se había fijado que la presencia de Linet no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Por un momento, un rayo de esperanza iluminó la mente de Squall y creyó que tal vez, tenía alguna oportunidad de recuperarla.

Cuando Rinoa se giró para marcharse de allí, la voz de Squall la detuvo de nuevo.

- No es lo que tu te piensas –dijo de pronto-.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó girándose con una mirada de confusión-.

- Linet, es mi vecina y amiga. Ella me ha ayudado bastante y supongo que yo a ella. Su marido murió el año pasado y…

- No te he pedido explicaciones –interrumpió con ademán serio-.

Squall cayó de repente ante la repentina contestación y por un momento dejó de entender a la mujer.

- No he pensado nada de eso –sonrió dándose cuenta de su actitud-.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estas a la defensiva? –preguntó viendo el comportamiento de ella-.

- ¡Oye, yo no estoy…!

Rino cayó de repente y suspiró cansada. Apartó la mirada hacia el suelo y notó como empezaba a perder los nervios.

- No estoy a la defensiva –dijo con una calma que tuvo que buscar en lo mas profundo-.

- Ya… -se limitó a contestar Squall-.

El joven decidió que aquella conversación, como otras tantas desde que había vuelto, no iba a acabar bien, así que girándose, entró en el portal.

- ¿Ya, que? –preguntó exasperada la muchacha deteniendo los pasos de Squall-. Tus insinuaciones sin sentido están empezando a cabrearme ¿sabes? –añadió elevando algo el tono de voz-.

El chico castaño suspiró con media sonrisa irónica y se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

- Cuándo tengas las cosas claras, si quieres hablamos, estaré aquí –dijo sin dar mas explicaciones-.

Tras aquello, desapareció tras las cristaleras de la puerta y Rinoa se quedó mas que confusa, después de intentar entender lo que acababa de ocurrir emprendió su camino hacia el jardín.

Odiaba aquella calma, esa impasibilidad que poseía el chico, era como si discutiese con una pared. Y ¿a que se refería con "las cosas claras"?, ella tenía las cosa muy claras ¿no?, No creía haber dado pie a nada o tal vez esas miradas y su cara de embobada tenían algo que ver y otra vez Selphie en su cabeza _"Eres un libro abierto, Rinoa"._

Rinoa agitó su cabeza intentando liberarse de tanto pensamiento que la estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza.

Pero entre tanta confusión había una cosa clara, la había fastidiado del todo. Se supone que había ido a verlo porque quería aclararle que lo pasado el día anterior no tenía mayor importancia para ella, pero en vez de eso, había liado mas las cosas. Sus miradas, ese cosquilleo que invadía su estómago cuando pensaba en él, el rubor de sus mejillas cuando observaba su cuerpo y aquellos celos inútiles hacia esa mujer que no tenía la culpa de nada. Estaba más que claro, pero su mente no la dejaba verlo con claridad. Se negaba a ver la realidad, a admitir que los sentimientos hacia Squall estaban renaciendo, era ella y solo ella la que estaba haciendo que todo aquello se complicase mas de la cuenta, ella y sus malditas dudas de volver con él, a su brazos. La verdad es que tenía un miedo atroz de volverse de nuevo vulnerable si estaba cerca de él.

Como en el pasado, el siempre estaba ahí para salvarla, para sacarla de cualquier apuro, no sabía como, pero siempre estaba en el sitio adecuado. Y cuando lo dejaron se perdió por completo, no era nada sin él, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo que abandonan en la calle en un día de lluvia.

Pero el tiempo la hizo fuerte, aprendió a defenderse y a valerse por si sola, se hizo tan fuerte que la gente comenzó a admirarla, ya no era la novia del Comandante del Jardín de Balamb sino que comenzó a ser Rinoa Heartilly, la poderosa bruja de Balamb. Por eso no quería volver a un segundo plano y perder esa confianza que tanto le había costado ganar. Su pensamiento era egoísta pero sus sentimientos hacia él no era tan fuertes como para perder todo aquello, así que esa era el motivo por el que tan solo deseaba ser su amiga. No había cabida para ningún otro tipo de sentimiento.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de manera tranquila, Squall se incorporó a su cargo de Comandante y las cosas habían comenzado a marchar con normalidad. Desde el día de la playa él y Rinoa no habían hablado mucho, si que es cierto que trataban de aparentar normalidad e intentar no dar importancia a lo ocurrido, aunque a veces se hacia difícil.

Y el día de la ceremonia llegó. El acontecimiento se llevó a cabo en el gran salón y un montón de gente decidió acudir al acto.

Los familiares de los fallecidos se encontraban en las primeras filas y Squall no pudo evitar una punzada en el corazón cuando divisó a la joven novia de Alec.

Era una jovencita de diecinueve años, de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel. Sus facciones eran perfectas y Squall podía recordar a la perfección su hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que ahora había perdido por completo. La ceremonia trascurrió con calma y evidentemente tuvieron que mentir sobre la muerte de los hombres. Aún no podían explicar lo que les había ocurrido y hasta que no obtuviesen respuestas no harían sufrir a las familias más de la cuenta. Squall dijo unas palabras sobre aquellos extraordinarios hombres que habían perdido la vida luchando con valentía y no pudo evitar disculparse por no traerlos con vida hasta el jardín.

La tristeza invadió a Rinoa por completo al ver a Squall de esa manera. Él sabía que no estaba solo, Laguna estaba allí y Eleone también y todos sus amigos y compañeros, pero era ella la que realmente le importaba, era ella la que debía de apoyarlo en todo momento y aquello no estaba sucediendo. Rinoa sentía que la distancia se estaba haciendo presente, de nuevo, entre ellos dos y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como remediarlo, no sabía como actuar con él.

Cuando todo eso acabó y el salón se quedó vacío, la joven bruja fue en busca de Squall, que como era de esperar había desparecido del lugar, como siempre buscando su anhelad soledad.

Después de un largo rato merodeando por el jardín, lo encontró en uno de los pasillos exteriores, el que conectaba con el patio. En cuanto lo vio, corrió hacia él.

- Squall –gritó-.

El muchacho se giró y reconoció aquella inconfundible figura.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó sin rodeos-.

- Quiero estar solo –se limitó a decir-.

- Ya, pues no creo que sea lo más adecuado –dijo con los brazos en jarras y el ceño algo fruncido-.

- No he pedido tu opinión –contestó de manera borde-, y mucho menos necesito tu compasión –añadió dándole la espalda a la joven-.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en complicarlo todo? –dijo exasperada ante el comportamiento del muchacho-.

Squall dejó escapar un sonido a modo de carcajada sarcástica y se giró con media sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Qué yo me empeño en complicarlo todo? ¿y tu?, no hay quien te entienda ¿sabes? Apareces y desapareces de mi lado cuando te place y solo cuando estoy a punto de derrumbarme vienes a consolarme. Sinceramente para eso, no te necesito –dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo-.

Aquellas palabras dañaron de manera inimaginable a Rinoa. Se quedó quieta, con la mirada fija en la espalda del chico y sintiéndose la persona más infrahumana de la faz de la tierra, pero no se rendiría. El estaba enfadado, furioso, irritado y la única manera que tenía de defenderse de esos sentimientos, era dañando a las personas cercanas. Así que Rinoa se armó de valor y corrió tras él. Cuando lo alcanzó, se abrazó por detrás, reteniéndolo en sus brazos.

- No estás solo Squall, estoy aquí, quiero que sepas que me tienes para lo que quieras y que da igual que me odies porque no pienso abandonarte, no de esta manera –confesó con su cabeza apoyada en la espalda y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados-.

El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar y Rinoa esperó paciente tras aquella espalda, sin soltarlo.

- He destrozado tres familias, Rinoa. He acabado con la juventud de una pobre chica y con la felicidad de esas esposas y sus hijos, ¿cómo voy a vivir con algo así? –dijo al fin con un hilo de voz-.

Rinoa abrió los ojos de pronto al escuchar esas dolorosas palabras y antes de que siguiese hablando, se colocó frente al muchacho.

- Tu no tienes la culpa, Squall –dijo agarrando la cara del chico entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarla-. ¿Me oyes?, tú no eres el culpable. Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que pasó, estoy segura de que intentaste protegerlos hasta el final –continuó mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico tranquilizándolo-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo sé, porque a mi me has protegido siempre, incluso con tu vida si era necesario y también a Seifer, Quistis, Zell…a todos y estoy segura de que con ellos ocurrió lo mismo.

Squall se quedó callado sintiendo como la simple presencia de aquella mujer conseguía llenarlo de serenidad. Entonces notó como sus finos brazos se posaban alrededor de su cuello y no pudo más que corresponder ese abrazo.

* * *

Aquel día fue el último que hablaron de manera tan sincera. Después de aquello Rinoa creyó que había dejado bastante claro que ella estaba ahí para lo que necesitase y por supuesto, intentaba olvidar aquellas dañinas palabras que salieron de la boca del muchacho. Aunque había días en que ambos estaban más irritables de lo normal y acababan como no, peleándose, aunque nunca llegaba a ser nada serio.

Los demás habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo que realmente odiaban era, el no poder estar juntos, pero eso era algo que ellos no veían y explicarles algo así suponía una bronca segura, por lo que lo dejaron estar. El tiempo se encargaría de poner las cosas en su sitio.

Desde que Squall llegó de nuevo al jardín, el tiempo había pasando volando, el mes de mayo pasó rápido y los días que junio dejaba cada vez eran más calurosos dando paso al anhelado verano para mucho.

Aún así y a pesar de las fechas en las que se encontraban, el trabajo no faltaba, los chicos estaban continuamente de misión en misión y apenas tenían tiempo libre.

La investigación sobre los laboratorios había quedado en un segundo plano aunque Kramer había dicho que posiblemente este mes que venía las cosas estarían mas calmadas y sin duda, reanudarían la investigación.

Squall por su parte estaba completamente integrado y había recuperado totalmente la forma física. Algunas imágenes inconexas habían sido rescatadas de su memoria pero aun así, le era imposible llegar a algo en claro.

Y en cuanto a sus malas noches y dolores de cabeza seguían estando presentes. Kadowaki le había dado unas pastillas para las migrañas y había achacado esos dolores de cabeza al esfuerzo que inconscientemente, hacia Squall por recordar.

* * *

_Zona de entrenamiento, Jardín de Balamb 11:45 h_

Un par de jóvenes se encontraba entrenado de manera algo severa. Uno de ellos, de mayor fuerza física debido a su alta estatura y su complexión fuerte, atacaba sin cesar a su oponente haciendo que el resonar del acero de sus armas se oyese en toda la zona.

El otro, mas ágil por su estatura algo mas baja y masa muscular algo inferior, se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes con una habilidad pasmosa, haciendo que su rival se viese sorprendido por sus ataques, en cierta momentos.

En uno de estos ataques en los que el muchacho mas alto acorralaba a su oponente contra la pared, fue sorprendido por éste, que esquivó uno de los golpes de un salto y impulsando sus pies contra la pared consiguió ponerse detrás de su atacante, haciéndole una llave y dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

- ¡Que pasa Seifer! ¿esto es lo único que sabes hacer? –dijo Squall sentado sobre el muchacho inmovilizándolo-.

- ¿Empate? –dijo con un gesto dolorido al notar el fuerte agarre del comandante-.

Squall sonrió de medio lado y levantándose, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo.

- Si que te has recuperado rápido –comentó el joven rubio levantándose del suelo y recogiendo su arma que había sido despedida varios metros fuera de su alcance-. Hace una semana no valías para nada, comandante –dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro-.

- Por cierto recuerda ir a buscar a Quistis ¿vale? Es la única que queda, yo avisaré a Zell y Rinoa –dijo guardando el arma-.

Tras aquel último recordatorio Squall se encaminó hacia el gimnasio donde tomaría una ducha rápida.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio observó que Zell estaba entrenando con Rinoa en una de las clases especializadas para ello y antes de ir a los vestuarios, se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¡Chicos! –llamó abriendo la puerta del aula-.

Los muchachos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron.

- Os quiero en el despacho ¡Ya! –se limitó a decir-.

Éstos cruzaron miradas de confusión para después asentir.

* * *

_Despacho de Kramer, Jardín de Balamb, 12:00 h_

Irvine fue el último en llegar al despacho, ya que una de sus clases se había alargado algo mas de la cuenta. Cuando abrió la puerta que daba a aquella gran habitación, la cara de sorpresa no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los que allí se encontraban. El vaquero comprobó que estaban todos reunidos y a juzgar por sus caras no era por nada bueno.

- Algo me dice que no estamos aquí para hablar de las vacaciones ¿no? –comentó algo sarcástico-.

- Irvine, porque no tomas asiento –le indicó el director-.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados y la total atención de los jóvenes recaía sobre el director, se dispuso a hablar.

- Bien chicos, iré al grano. Hace un mes mas o menos, desde que Squall llegó, que estamos intentando averiguar lo que pasó en aquellos laboratorios –comenzó a explicar-. Ha sido Seifer quien se encargó de ir a investigar en Dollet y Galbadia…

- ¡Lo sabía! –grito de pronto Selphie interrumpiendo las palabras del Kramer-.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en la chica y Rinoa no pudo reprimir una carcajada algo tímida.

- ¿Selphie?, ¿algo que decir? –preguntó de manera seria el director mirándola por encima de sus gafas-.

- No, no, prosiga por favor –dijo algo avergonzada por su ataque de espontaneidad descontrolada-.

- Bien, como iba diciendo fue Seifer el que intentó averiguar que había ocurrido.

Kramer contó todo lo que sabían hasta el momento, que no era mucho y no omitió detalle alguno. Shu fue la que expuso la lista de pasajeros del ferry de Dollet y entregó una copia a cada uno de ellos. Solo algunos nombres de aquella lista habían sido tachados, con el resto, aun no habían tenido la oportunidad de contactar.

Squall decidió que no podía perder mas tiempo, necesitaba saber que demonios se traían esa gente entre manos y por supuesto tenía la enorme responsabilidad de poder dar una explicación coherente a los familiares de aquellos hombres. Así que no dudó y decidió que ya era hora de que los mejores Seeds del jardín supiesen la verdad y empezasen a colaborar. Además cada vez le era mas difícil esconder la verdad a los chicos.

- ¿Puede ser que aquellas criaturas que dices que viste, pudieran ser alguna nueva especie de monstruo que desconocemos? –preguntó Rinoa-.

- No, no lo creo, no lo había dicho pero cada vez tengo mas clara la imagen de esos seres y os aseguro que tienen una gran semejanza con los humanos –argumentó el comandante levantándose de su asiento-.

- Pero puede ser un monstruo mutado ¿no? –dijo Irvine-.

- O un humano mutado –rebatió Seifer con ademán serio-.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar al joven rubio quien rodó la mirada por cada uno de ellos intentando saber porque aquella atención tan de repente.

- Ha dicho que tenía aspecto humano no que fuese humano –dijo con rin tintín Selphie-.

Seifer levantó las manos en alto como disculpándose pero no pudo esconder un gesto de sarcasmo.

- Chicos, también os he reunido aquí hoy por otro tema –dijo Kramer-.

Los jóvenes lo miraron fijamente.

- Hoy he recibido una llamada de Trabia y me han confirmado que una nueva oleada de desapariciones y muertes ha comenzado en las zonas cercanas –explicó removiéndose en su asiento-. He puesto al día a Esthar, Laguna esta al tanto y Edea ya se encuentra allí.

- Desapariciones y ¿muertes? –preguntó confuso el artistas marcial-.

- Algunos cadáveres han sido hallados y no en muy buenas condiciones que digamos.

- Así que ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer –acabó Shu mientras los muchachos comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos-.

Ahora que todos sabían lo que estaba pasando las cosas serían más fáciles o eso creía Kramer.

La idea de contárselo, también había sido de él. No podían ocultarlo por mas tiempo y si querían empezar a ver resultado necesitaban toda la ayuda que fuese posible.

Squall quería proteger a sus amigos todo el tiempo que fuese posible y no preocuparles mas de la cuenta pero hasta un límite.

Parece que la pesadilla empezaba de nuevo.

* * *

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin del capi._

_Bien pues ya os había dicho que había un avance grande de la historia. Ya se sabe porque nuestra querida Rinoa no quiere o no puede estar con Squall. Aunque no creáis que dejara de comerse la cabeza no, no, no._

_Y supongo que ahora que están todos en el ajo, comenzara la acción tan anhelada para algunas jejeje._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	9. capitulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Juuuuur cuantos reviews! Muchas graciassssss ^^_

_Pues aquí nuevo capi, he tardado algo mas asi k espero que no me hayáis abandonado jejej_

_**PauHardy: **__Bueno, bueno sigue habiendo sentimientos que se que os gustan jejej pero en este capi por fin hay algo de acción, no mucha así que no emocionarse jejeje_

_**Nancyriny**__**:**__Aaaaiisss asi que te identificas con Rinoa, supongo que a mas de una nos ha pasado algo por el estilo, un quiero y no puedo, un puedo y no quiero… jejej k dolores d ecabeza. Pues decirte que aun le keda un pokito de pasarlo mal a ella y a el, que al pobre Squall lo tiene loco jeje. Weno y como ya dije este capi tiene un pokito de accion, haber k tal…_

_**oryxyro:**__ Bienvenidaaaa! Me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejar comentario por k la verdad k me ayuda mucho para seguir y sobre todo si me dices tantas cosas positivas jeje. Asi k te gustan las peleillas de estos dos jejej pues decirte k alguna queda asi k a disfrutar. Espero seguir viendote por aquí ^^_

_**tsuki-lulu:**__ Bienvenida a ti tambien! Pues que me encanta que dejeis review, k me hace mucha ilusion, pero mucha, mucha jejej. Y como no, k me alegra que os guste la historia. Y Squall… yo es k no tengo palabras para tanta belleza jejeje, directamente me lo comería. Espero que disfrutes de este capi._

* * *

_**NUEVE**_

Rinoa corría desesperada a través de un frondoso bosque. Era de noche y una lluvia intensa hacía que el camino estuviese lleno de barro. Huía de algo, no sabía de que, pero era algo que la producía un miedo atroz. La joven notaba como las ramas mas bajas de los árboles golpeaban su cuerpo al paso y numerosos arañazos se hacían presentes en su suave piel.

De repente llegó a un claro, la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar pero Rinoa seguía sin saber que hacia allí. Giró sobre si misma varias veces intentando reconocer aquel sitio, cuando unos gritos perturbadores que parecían provenir directamente bajo tierra, penetraron en sus oídos. Aquel sonido ensordecedor cada vez era más fuerte y la muchacha sin poder resistirlo mas, cayó de rodillas, tapando sus oídos. Intentó calmarse pero aquello era como una pesadilla. Sin saber que hacer, comenzó a llorar desesperada, sus lágrimas recorrían su cara sin tregua pero aquellas voces estaban penetrando en su mente. _"El vendrá, el vendrá a por ti, siempre lo hace" _se repetía la chica una y otra vez. De repente y sin poder aguantar mas aquella presión, el nombre de Squall salió de su boca en un grito desesperado, sus ojos se cerraron por mero instinto y entonces fue cuando dejo de sentir.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero por fin sus ojos se abrieron al contacto de una mano en su mejilla. Cuando su mirada consiguió enfocar, se quedó muda. Estaba en una cama, Squall se encontraba sentado en ella y ella encima de él a horcajadas. La boca del chico estaba sumergida en su cuello y podía sentir a la perfección el cálido aliento pegar contra su cuello. Una de sus manos en su mejilla, la otra vagaba errante por su cintura, caderas y muslos. Aquel tacto, que perfectamente recordaba, la estaba haciendo perder la razón y fue entonces cuando oyó su voz.

- Te necesito, Rinoa

Los ojos de la muchacha rodaron hasta los de él y sin poder decir nada mas su boca se vio atrapada en los labios del chico.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba totalmente desnuda bajo aquel cuerpo. No podía dejar de sentirlo, notaba como sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo acompasado, sintiendo aquella presión tan placentera. Los minutos pasaban y la joven no podía dejar de suspirar, la boca de Squall no le daba tregua alguna y entonces, cuando aquello tocaba su fin, un gemido que pronto se convirtió en grito de placer, salió de su garganta.

Rinoa se despertó de golpe y sentándose en la cama notó como su respiración era agitada, demasiado agitada. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue directa al baño. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y pequeñas gotas de sudor invadían su frente. Aun perduraba aquella agradable sensación en ella de cuando alguien tiene un sueño, no una pesadilla sino un sueño y además de esas características.

La muchacha suspiró cansada y abriendo el grifo del lavabo, mojó su cara. Después se miró en el espejo y una mueca irónica apareció en su rostro.

- Otra vez ese maldito sueño –bufó apoyando sus manos en el lavabo y agachando la cabeza-.

Esa noche iba a ser otra de las muchas tantas que últimamente pasaba en vela.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 08:56 h_

Quistis y Selphie charlaban animadas mientras caminaban de camino a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron vieron que la joven bruja se encontraba dando vueltas a su café de manera despistada. Su mirada estaba pegada en alguna parte del amplio techo y a juzgar por su expresión y el estado de ese café, llevaba un buen rato de aquella manera.

- ¿No crees que has mareado suficiente ese café?

Rinoa dio un pequeño saltito en la silla, sorprendida por aquella voz. Cuando desvió su mirada hasta la persona que la estaba hablando vio los cristalinos ojos de la instructora clavarse en ella. La joven morena suspiró cansada y vio como sus amigas se sentaba una a cada lado de ella.

- ¿Tu no ibas a entrenar al gimnasio hoy? –preguntó Selphie intentando buscar la mirada de Rinoa-.

La única respuesta que obtuvieron fue un sonoro suspiro.

Rinoa dejó la cucharilla a un lado de la taza y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla.

- Esa era mi intención… -dijo por fin-.

Quistis rió ante el comportamiento de la muchacha creyendo saber la causa de su despiste mañanero.

- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con el chico de oro? –preguntó esta vez la instructora mirándola de manera interrogante por encima de sus gafas-.

La mirada lastimera de Rinoa no dejó dudas ante las sospechas de las dos amigas y no pudieron más que sonreír.

- ¿No te has planteado que no dejas de soñar eso porque es lo que realmente quieres? –le dijo de manera comprensiva Selphie-.

- Si, esta claro que deseas que este ahí de nuevo, que te proteja, que te salve de cualquier imprevisto, bueno y que…

- ¡Quistis! –gritó Rinoa interrumpiendo lo que venía después-.

La instructora soltó una carcajada ante la intromisión de la bruja.

- Bueno es que vuestra tensión sexual se palpa a kilómetros a la redonda ¿sabes? –comentó recostándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba sus brazos-.

Selphie asintió exageradamente dándole toda la razón a su amiga.

- No hay ninguna… -dudó antes de seguir hablando-, no existe tensión alguna, de ningún tipo –matizó de manera seria-.

- ¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tu –dijo Selphie dándole un golpecito en el hombro-.

Rinoa volvió a suspirar y escondió su cabeza sobre los brazos que mantenía apoyados en la mesa.

- ¡Vale!, me rindo –dijo levantando la vista hasta sus amigas-. Puede que exista la pequeña posibilidad de que este empezando a sentir algo.

- Algo… -dijo Quistis enarcando una ceja-.

- No puedo dejar de mirarlo, de observarle y de fijarme en aspectos de su físico que evidentemente siempre han estado ahí y que ahora me fascinan. La forma en la que pasa los dedos por su pelo, las sutiles pecas que le han salido a causa del sol, el gesto de su cara cuando esta aburrido, sus brazos perfectamente definidos, su torso, su espalda tan ancha, esos pantalones que…

Rinoa dejó de enumerar y de nuevo dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos emitiendo un sonido a modo de sollozo exagerado.

Quistis y Selphie rieron a carcajadas al escuchar aquellas palabras que sin duda eran de una mujer enamorada.

- ¿Ahora entendéis porque no he ido a entrenar? El estará allí y cuando esta cerca pues no puedo dejar de fijarme en… bueno… esa camiseta tan apretada cuando entrena en el gimnasio… y como se seca el sudor…

- Estás colada por él Rinoa –interrumpió Selphie dándole una palmadita en la espalda-.

- Lo sé, pero es que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que esto estaba ocurriendo –explicó preocupada-.

- ¿Y cual es el problema? –preguntó Quistis-.

- Que no debería haber pasado –contestó de manera seria-. Yo solo quería ser su amiga, no quería volver a depender de él, ni de nadie. Además hace tiempo que me trata como a una mas, creo que ya no me necesita, ya no le importo –dijo bajando el tono de voz y sintiendo una pena incontenible-.

- ¡No digas chorradas! –dijo Selphie intentando animarla-. Estoy segura que te sigue queriendo, solo hay que ver como te mira –añadió sonriendo para Rinoa-.

- Si, es verdad lo que pasa es que te esta dejando espacio, creo que no quiere agobiarte y supongo que esta esperando a que des el siguiente paso, aunque no creo que espere eternamente –matizó colocándose las gafas correctamente-.

- Lo sé… -suspiró-.

- Hablando del rey de Roma… -dijo Selphie viendo que Squall se acercaba hasta ellas-.

- Si, ahí tienes a tu príncipe azul –bromeó la instructora-.

Rinoa sonrió tontamente al verlo llegar y volvió a recostarse en el respaldo de manera informal.

- Esos pantalones… le hacen un…

- ¡Rinoa, contrólate! –exclamó Selphie interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga acompañado de un codazo exagerado-.

Rinoa se quejó y le recriminó el golpe de hacía un momento, Selphie no se cayó y siguió contestando. Quistis observó como sus voces chillonas empezaba a oírse mas de la cuenta en la cafetería y se metió en medio para intentar pararlas.

Squall, que caminaba hacia ellas, sonrió al verlas de aquella manera, desde su posición solo podía verse una maraña de brazos enredándose entre si.

- ¡Chicas! –dijo cuando llegó hasta ellas-.

Las muchachas pararon en seco y se giraron hasta él con cara de niñas buenas.

- ¡Squall! –dijeron las tres al unísono sonriendo mas de la cuenta-.

Squall no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento.

- Se puede saber…Da igual –dijo no queriendo saber que se traían entre manos-. Kramer nos quiere en el despacho, ahora –atajó sin dar más explicaciones-.

- ¿Se sabe algo nuevo? –preguntó la Seed de pelo despuntado levantándose de golpe de la silla-.

Squall se limitó a levantar sus hombros ignorando realmente si sucedía algo. Las tres chicas se dieron prisa y se encaminaron hacia el despacho.

Por el camino se encontraron con Zell que había sido avisado por el propio Squall y todos juntos llegaron hasta el despacho.

* * *

Cuando entraron, Irvine y Seifer ya se encontraban allí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Squall adelantándose al grupo-.

- Esto es lo que ocurre –dijo Seifer dejando el periódico encima de la mesa de Kramer-.

Squall se acercó seguido de los demás y observaron la foto de una mujer. La noticia decía que hacia un par de días había desaparecido y aun no se sabía nada de ella.

- Ella es… -intentó hablar Quistis-.

- Si, es la mujer que habló conmigo en la estación del ferry –interrumpió Seifer antes de que empezasen las preguntas-.

- Y ¿creéis que esa gente la tiene? –preguntó Rinoa mirando a Kramer y después a Shu-.

- Es posible, ella me dijo que se sentía observada como si alguien la vigilase continuamente –contestó Seifer-.

- No lo sabemos con certeza pero es muy probable. Además también ha desaparecido un hombre de Timber que al parecer era un Seed retirado y últimamente la gente no deja de hablar de la aparición de una gran cantidad de monstruos y todo ello en los alrededores del bosque de Rosfall –explicó el Director esparciendo por su mesa una serie de papeles los cuales recogían toda la información-.

- ¿Y porque yo no sabía nada de esto? –preguntó exasperado Squall-.

Shu y Kramer cruzaron miradas sin saber muy bien que responder al joven de mirada penetrante.

- No queríamos agobiarte demasiado, además nos hemos arreglado perfectamente –respondió Shu sonriendo-.

- Ya… -respondió con un deje rencoroso en la voz-.

La tensión del momento creo un silencio incomodo, hasta que el vaquero se dignó a halar.

- ¿Y creéis que esto es obra de LideCorp? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de esos papeles-.

Kramer asintió deshaciéndose de sus gafas y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

- Pero el bosque de Rosfall esta alejado de los laboratorios –apuntó Selphie-.

- Si, es cierto, pero aun así, iremos a echar un vistazo –dijo Shu-. Así que tenemos trabajo para vosotros, chicos –añadió dirigiéndose a una pizarra que había a su izquierda-.

Shi giró por completo aquella pizarra y la puso por el lado donde había un mapa de toda la zona.

- Os dividiréis en dos equipos. Uno entrara en el bosque y el otro se quedara en los alrededores vigilando y preparado para ayudar en caso de que el otro equipo lo requiera –explicó Shu señalando las zonas en el mapa-.

- Pero ese bosque es inmenso y es casi imposible caminar por el sin perderse –argumentó Selphie-.

- Laguna nos ha prestado un equipo de última generación que hemos instalado en una de las furgonetas del garaje. Utiliza sensores térmicos y de movimiento. Squall y Rinoa serán los que se adentren en el bosque, vuestros datos están ya monitorizados, así que cuando necesitéis salir de allí o estéis desorientados, la maquina os buscará rápidamente una salida. Solo necesitáis esto –explicó dándoles un pequeño aparatito de seguimiento que colocarían a la altura de su pecho-.

- Zell, te encargarás de controlar el equipo, no creo que te resulte difícil –dijo Kramer mientras miraba unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa-.

El artista marcial asintió más que convencido.

- Entonces Squall y Rinoa será el equipo uno, será el encargado de recorrer la zona, Seifer y Selphie será el equipo dos, el apoyo del equipo uno y Zell, tu serás los ojos de ellos. Debes guiarles a través del bosque y avisar si algo sospechoso se acercase. No es necesario que te diga que cualquier peligro debes sacarlos de allí lo mas deprisa que puedas.

Los jóvenes asintieron. Kramer sonrió ante la seguridad que desprendían aquellos soldados y tras darle una palmadita en la espalda a Squall se dirigió hasta Quistis e Irvine.

- Vosotros, hoy tenéis prácticas con los de último curso ¿verdad? –preguntó el director-. Bien, cuando acabéis quiero que sigáis investigando los nombres de la lista que os dimos, ya no deben de quedar muchos.

- Tan solo quedan cinco, en dos días habremos hablado con todos –afirmó el vaquero-.

- Bien si no hay peguntas al respecto podéis marcharos. Vosotros –dijo señalando al grupo de Squall-, ya tenéis preparado el equipo en la sala de material, comunicación, objetos de recuperación y algunas magias y ya sabéis que solo debéis utilizarlas si es estrictamente necesario, llaman la atención de los monstruos de la zona. Creo que físicamente estáis perfectamente preparados para defenderos sin usar la pseudamagia. Y quiero que vayáis por la carretera del este, es menos frecuentada y llamareis menos la atención ¿entendido?

Tras el asentimiento de los jóvenes, éstos abandonaron el despacho y cada equipo se preparó para su respectiva misión.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 10:24 h_

El sonido del teléfono penetró en los oídos de Arzhul sacándolo de inmediato de aquella concentración que lo mantenía pegado a la pantalla de su ordenador. Molesto ante la interrupción, descolgó, contestando de manera ruda.

- Estoy trabajando, maldita sea –dijo-. Aileen eres tu… ¿Cómo dices, estas segura?...perfecto.

El hombre colgó el aparato y sin perder un solo segundo mas cogió la chaqueta del perchero cercano a la puerta y salió de allí. Tras una breve charla con su secretaria en la que la advirtió que estaría fuera un rato, desapareció por el largo pasillo.

Tras unos minutos, se presentó frente a una puerta metálica que resultó ser de un ascensor. Un panel numérico en su lado derecho mantenía aquellas puertas cerradas. Arzhul sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y tras enviar un mensaje, recibió un código de siete dígitos para introducir en aquel panel.

El dedo de Arzhul no vaciló sobre el teclado y los números fueron apareciendo en color verde en una pequeña pantalla en la parte superior del panel. Tras la correcta introducción, el hombre pulsó un botoncito de color verde y seguido, sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón y la introdujo en la única ranura del panel.

El pitido de confirmación hizo que las puertas se abriesen por fin y el hombre pasó dentro. Miró los botones del elevador y pulsó el que marcaba menos tres.

En unos segundos se encontraba en una especie de sala en la que solo había una puerta y una pequeña cabina donde se encontraba un hombre vestido con una especie de buzo negro botas y gorra. El logotipo de los laboratorios podía verse en la parte alta de su espalda y un arma bastante sofisticada con aspecto de metralleta era sujetada por el hombre cruzada en su pecho. En cuanto aquel hombre vio a Arzhul, se levantó rápidamente y lo saludó mediante una especie de gesto ensayado. Descolgó el teléfono de la cabina y pronto la puerta del fondo se abrió.

Arzhul no se dignó a mirar al hombre y se dirigió hasta la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Apareció en un extenso pasillo de aspecto minimalista. Todas sus paredes eran placas de metal y lo único que resaltaba en aquel lugar era una serie de pequeños focos en el techo, los cuales alumbraban el lugar de manera algo tenue.

Arzhul esperó unos minutos y pronto una especie de carrito aparecía a su derecha. Era un curioso transporte, conducido por otro hombre de las misma características que el que mantenía vigilada la habitación anterior. Arzhul se montó en el pequeño transporte y comenzó a desplazarse a lo largo de aquel pasillo.

Odiaba aquel camino ya que siempre se le hacia demasiado largo. Los minutos pasaron y por fin llegó frente a una puerta. Esta vez no tuvo que hacer nada ya que en cuanto se bajó de aquel cochecito la puerta se abrió sola, emitiendo el característico ruido de una puerta hermética.

Por fin había llegado. Ahora se encontraba en una gran sala llena de hombres y mujeres trabajando en diferentes cosas. Las batas blancas y las mascarillas eran de lo mas habitual allí, así que Arzhul no tuvo mas remedio que hacer caso a la mujer que apareció tras el, colocándole las prendas.

Enseguida reconoció a sus hombres, esos con los que había charlado en su despacho y los que por supuesto, llevaban acabo sus mas que deseadas investigaciones.

El hombre de aspecto desaliñado se acercó hasta el en cuanto lo vio.

- Señor…

- Tonner, habéis recibido mis ordenes ¿no? –le dijo de manera seria-.

- Por supuesto, sígame, por favor –dijo el hombre guiándole a través de la sala-.

Tonner pasó la tarjeta que pendía de su cuello por un verificador que había al lado del pomo de una puerta y ésta se abrió al instante. Tonner dejó que Arzhul pasase dentro y se despidió cordialmente de el.

La nueva habitación no era muy grande pero una enorme cristalera blindada dejaba ver una sala paralela. Más personal se movía de un lado para otro con multitud de utensilios irreconocibles. En mitad de aquella gran sala, en una mesa de metal cubierta con una tela blanca impoluta, descansaba un cuerpo de aspecto humano, aunque su estatura podía decirse que era algo mas alta que la de la media.

Arzhul se acercó hasta las cristaleras y observó con detenimiento y de nuevo aquella sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- Arzhul… -llamó una mujer que se colocó a su lado-.

- ¿Cómo va?

- Bien, pero señor ¿esta seguro de hacerlo? –preguntó la mujer con gesto preocupado-.

- Aileen me ha dicho que irán al bosque Rosfall y es donde mejor se desenvuelve ¿no?, es la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo –comentó sin apartar la vista del ser-.

- Le hemos implantado una placa RV-554, con chip de seguimiento e inhibidor de magia, además le hemos inyectado el compuesto creado hace una semana, pulsando este botón anula su libre albedrío y tan solo escuchará nuestras órdenes –explicó la mujer-.

- Perfecto, espero que salga bien porque necesito a ese maldito Seed de vuelta. Por cierto ¿habéis conseguido algo con su sangre? –preguntó mirando por primera vez a la mujer-.

- No, aun no pero pronto empezará a tener algún síntoma y en cuanto a sus recuerdo sobre lo que pasó aquí, no se preocupe, con lo que le inyectamos es muy probable que nunca lo recuerde –explicó la mujer con gran calma-.

Arzhul asintió satisfecho y abandonó la habitación dejando que aquella mujer siguiese con su trabajo.

Cuando los hombres que había mandado a Rosfall le informasen, daría la señal.

* * *

_Alrededores de Rosfall, 13:05 h._

Squall y lo demás llegaron hasta las cercanías del bosque y aparcaron el vehículo en un lugar no demasiado a la vista, aunque el sitio de por si no era muy frecuentado por la especie humana.

Seifer había conducido hasta allí y se había pasado todo el camino intentando entender porque demonios querrían a esa mujer, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Selphie había ido en la parte de atrás ayudando a Zell con el equipo nuevo y Squall no había dejado de mirar a Rinoa y preguntarse porque últimamente lo esquivaba a la primera de cambio.

Cuando todos estuvieron en tierra firme, Los muchacho se colocaron sus comunicadores, un pequeño aparatito que iba desde su oído hasta la boca y probaron que todos se escuchasen entre ellos. Fue Zell el que les indicó que ya les tenía en pantalla y perfectamente localizados, con aquella tecnología era imposible perderlos por muy frondoso y peligros que fuese el bosque.

- Bien chicos, tened cuidado y ya sabéis, tenéis dos horas –recordó Selphie-.

- No os preocupéis –dijo Squall colocándose sus guantes-.

Rinoa lo imitó y aprovechó para quitarse la chaqueta que sabía que le molestaría en el camino. Seifer y Selphie observaron como la pareja se perdía entre los árboles y todos escucharon la voz de Zell a través de sus comunicadores. _"Empieza la fiesta, chicos"._

Todos dejaron escapar una sonrisa silenciosa.

Squall caminaba sigiloso al lado de la bruja, sin apartar su mano de la empuñadura de su espada. La joven no había dicho una palabra desde que habían empezado a caminar por aquellos caminos llenos de vegetación y tierra húmeda.

- Tiene que ser cómodo no llevar nunca armas encima ¿no? –dijo Squall sabiendo que la chica tan solo necesitaba de su forma física para defenderse-.

- Bueno a ti realmente tampoco te haría demasiada falta, eres bastante ágil –contestó sin poder mirarlo a la cara-.

- Ya… oye ¿te pasa algo Rinoa? –dijo tras una pausa-.

Rinoa, que iba unos pasos mas adelantada se tensó al escuchar aquello pero antes de que pudiese responder la voz de Zell los interrumpió.

- Chicos, algo se acerca por vuestra derecha, parece un Ochu, no muy grande –informó el artista marcial-.

Efectivamente en cuanto la voz del rubio dejó de escucharse, el monstruo hizo presencia delante de ellos. Se deshicieron de el con gran facilidad, en un par de golpes, aquel bicharraco era historia.

Anduvieron durante un rato, guiándose por lo que Zell iba diciéndoles y entreteniéndose de vez en cuando, con algún monstruo del lugar.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a una bifurcación. El artista marcial les indicó que no podía ver con claridad lo que había en cada uno de esos caminos y Squall decidió que cada uno fuese por un sitio, no pasaría nada ya que estarían en contacto en todo momento.

Y así lo hicieron, cada uno desapareció por un camino distinto aunque podían escuchar la voz el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué tal vas Rinoa? –escuchó la joven-.

- Sin problemas –contestó-. ¿Tu?

- Todo en calma

Rinoa cerró los ojos por un instante al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca y su corazón palpitó fuertemente contra su pecho. De repente notó como uno de sus pies se metía en un charco de barro y no pudo evitar que una serie de maldiciones saliesen de su boca. Escuchó la risa de Squall a través del aparato y su cabreo aumentó considerablemente. Mientras intentaba eliminar parte de esa suciedad de su bota, un movimiento de hojas la sobresaltó. Rápidamente barrió el lugar con su mirada pero no vio nada. Fue entonces cuando un sentimiento de miedo la invadió. Aquello estaba empezando a ser demasiado familiar y de pronto se dio cuenta, todo se parecía demasiado a su sueño. Pudo sentir la misma sensación de desesperación y angustia que todas a aquellas noches había estado sintiendo.

- ¡Squall! –llamó sin obtener respuesta-. Squall ¿estas ahí?

La voz del comandante seguía sin llegar y Rinoa comenzó a caminar más rápido, intentó volver sobre sus pasos pero era como si el camino ya no fuese el mismo. Cambió entonces de frecuencia e intentó contactar con Zell, tampoco hubo respuesta, después Seifer, Selphie, pero nada. Ahora si que estaba perdida.

* * *

Hacia unos minutos que Squall había perdido la comunicación con Rinoa y había decidido dar la vuelta para volver donde ella.

- Zell, ¿qué ocurre?

- No lo sé, de repente la he perdido.

- Guíame hasta el último punto dende la has visto –ordenó el comandante-.

Zell obedeció y comenzó a buscar el camino que le llevaría hasta Rinoa.

* * *

La joven bruja siguió caminando, intentando orientarse pero la angustia del momento estaba empezando a nublar su mente. Seguía intentando establecer contacto con alguno de sus compañeros pero de momento no había respuesta. Entonces llegó a un claro, sus pies se detuvieron y miró a su alrededor, era casi igual que en su sueño y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo erizando su piel.

Avanzó con paso sigiloso pero de nuevo sus pies se paralizaron al oír la hojarasca removerse con furia. Se giró rápidamente en la dirección de donde procedía el ruido pero no vio nada. Y otra vez aquel ruido, esta vez tras ella y volvió a girase de manera brusca pero nada. Aquello se empezó a repetir de manera sucesiva y Rinoa entró en pánico, no entendía como aquello podía estar asustándola de aquella manera. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte como para asustarse así, pero su cuerpo no podía evitarlo. El ruido de los árboles y la vegetación comenzó a ser más fuerte y unos ruidos graves, como gruñidos empezaron a mezclarse. Rinoa emprendió de nuevo sus paso, no sabía hacia donde pero sabía que no debía quedarse allí. De pronto la voz de Zell volvió a resonar a través de su auricular y la hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¡Rinoa!, ¡Rinoa! ¿me recibes? –se oía con voz algo acelerada-.

- Zell, ¿me oyes?, sácame de aquí – contestó pero Zell no podía escucharla-.

- ¡Rinoa, sal de ahí!, ¡Ya!, ¡algo se acerca a gran velocidad, no sé que tipo de monstruo es!

La joven morena se detuvo al escuchar aquello y el miedo volvió a invadirla. Fue entonces cuando un ruido demasiado cercano, la hizo girarse. Efectivamente algo se acercaba a ella así que la chica comenzó a correr hacia delante. No pudo ver que era lo que la seguía pero cada vez lo notaba mas cerca, podía oír las fuertes pisadas de la criatura y a juzgar por el ruido que emitían, debía ser bastante grande.

Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron de par en par cuando comprobó horrorizada que a tan solo unos metros, los enormes troncos de unos árboles cerraban su paso.

Pero siguió corriendo, si reducía la velocidad seguro que aquella cosa la alcanzaría.

Cuando llego hasta los troncos macizos aquel monstruo tan solo tardo unos segundos en abalanzarse sobre ella tiempo suficiente para que Rinoa reaccionase.

La muchacha se giró rápidamente y agachándose puso sus manos frente a ella haciendo que un escudo azul brillante la cubriese por completo.

La criatura fue despedida con fuerza hacia atrás pero en milésimas de segundo, el monstruo estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie.

La mirada de Rinoa se nubló por unos instantes pero pudo distinguir una silueta de aspecto humano aunque su estatura era algo más alta. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, sin saber porque y su vista seguía sin enfocar bien. Podía distinguir como se acercaba con paso lento hacia ella pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, su poder había desaparecido era como si no le quedasen fuerzas para nada.

El enigmático ser cogió entonces carrerilla dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ella pero aquello nunca ocurrió, justo en el momento que ella cerró los ojos por instinto, oyó un alarido de dolor.

* * *

Una voz más que conocida la hizo abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Squall corría hacia ella y cuando estuvo frente a la chica se dejó caer de rodillas y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Rinoa recuperó el aliento y se enroscó en el cuello del joven escondiendo la cara en el cuello de el.

El chico podía notar como el temblor del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos iba desapareciendo.

- ¿Squall, que era eso? –preguntó con voz temblorosa sin abandonar el cuello del chico-.

- No lo sé, pero estas bien ¿verdad? –dijo apartándola de el para comprobar si tenía alguna herida-.

Squall cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y apartó algunos mechones de pelo.

La muchacha observó como los ojos azulados la observaban asustados y un sentimiento de ternura la envolvió.

- Sabía que vendrías –dijo refugiándose esta vez en su pecho-.

Squall la estrechó de nuevo y se relajó, dejando que el aire de sus pulmones saliese a modo de suspiro.

De pronto una voz tras ellos los sobresaltó haciendo que la pareja se separase de golpe.

- ¡Joder! ¿estáis bien?

- ¡Seifer! –gritó Rinoa-.

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo y corrieron hasta Seifer.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, hemos perdido el contacto por completo, así que Zell me ha guiado hasta aquí –explicó con la voz algo entrecortada por el cansancio-.

- Luego os lo explicaremos, tenemos que irnos –apresuró a sus compañeros-. Zell ¿me oyes? Sácanos de aquí ¡Ahora! –ordenó-.

- Enseguida…

Squall no dijo nada mas y cogiendo a Rinoa de la mano emprendió el camino de vuelta. La muchacha se sorprendió al verse arrastrada de aquella manera pero no se soltó. No sabía porque pero quería notar esa protección que solo Squall podía otorgarle.

El camino de vuelta fue bastante mas complicado, una gran cantidad de monstruos que antes jurarían que no estaban ahí, salían cada dos por tres a su paso, impidiéndoles avanzar todo lo deprisa que hubiesen querido.

Cuando por fin llegaron hasta la salida Zell y Selphie estaban esperándolos. A ambos se les iluminó la cara al ver que todos estaban en perfecto estado y antes de que empezasen las preguntas y las explicaciones, Squall les ordenó montarse en el vehiculo. Cuando estuviesen en el jardín intentarían entender que demonios había pasado.

* * *

_Bueno pues otro mas finikitado, espero que os haya gustado._

_Y el siguiente, supongo que no tardaré porque tengo bastante escrito, asi k espero no atascarme jejeje. Y como ya sabeis hay algunas ilustraciones de este fic en deviantart, en la direccion de abajo y el siguiente capitulo tendrá una ilustración muuuuuuy BONIKAAAAA jejeje, os adelanto ya…_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	10. capitulo 10

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Aaaayyyy esto es el poder de los reviews jejeje, asi que no os podeis quejar de la espera porque ha sido cortita, cortita. _

_Weno al tema, ya sé que os gusta mucho la acción pero siento decir que este capi vuelve a ser pastelón jejej, eso si, mezclado con algo de intriga. A ver que os parece._

_Y os recuerdo que tiene una Booooooooonita ilustración en deviantart, k por cierto gracias por pasaros por allí, me alegra que os hayan gustado los dibus._

_**nanashi**__: Pues bienvenida XD. Es un placer tenerte por aquí y mil gracias por dejar review, espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^_

_**Nancyriny**__**:**__Pues sip, pobre Rinoa la tengo machacadita jejej, pero no te preocupes porque siempre esta el comandante para ayudarla y en cuanto a él puedes empezar a preocuparte jejej y no digo mas. Espero que te guste el capi porque tiene un montón de amorcito XD_

_**PauHardy: **__Empezó la acción pero se ha detenido momentáneamente jejeje. Toca capi lleno de amor por toas partes. Y gracias por pasarte por deviantart, me alegra un montonazo que te hayan gustado los dibus poque asi me los he imaginado yo para esta historia. Ale a leer, a leer ^^_

_**tsuki-lulu:**__ No, no, gracias a ti por apoyarme con tus reviews, en una nube me tienes jejeje. Y sip, Squall esta demasiado buenorro, como para no acalorarse, quien pudiese estar too el dia cerquita de él XD. Ooohh y gracias a ti tambien por ver mi ilustraciones, ves? No puedo evitar dibujarlo a todos buenorros jejeje. Y por último me alegra de que te haya gustado mi otra historia con lo que me costo acabarla jeje años y años, asi que Gracias^^ _

_**oryxyro: **__Me alegra de que te gustase el anterior capitulo. Y si, Rinoa empieza a darse cuenta de lo que siente pero el aunque le cuesta volver a su lado, a nadie le gusta que le hagan daño por segunda vez. Y gracias por leer "El sacrifico" ya sé que los primeros capítulos están horriblemente mal redactados pero era el empiece y ya se sabe jejej. Supongo que ahora tengo las cosas mas claras y por eso me sale todo mas fluido. Y en cuanto a deviantart, no te preocupes, de alli no me marcho jeje así que cuando tengas tiempo, si quieres le hechas un vistacillo, haber que te parece ^^._

_Vaya chapa que os he pegado eee? Ahora sip, a disfrutar del capi._

* * *

_**DIEZ**_

Cuando Squall y su equipo llegaron al jardín Edea los estaba esperando. De camino habían informado a Cid de lo ocurrido, aunque la verdad es que tampoco habían dado demasiados detalles ya que ni ellos mismo sabían exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Squall estuvo todo el camino observando a Rinoa. Desde que se había montado en la furgoneta no había dicho una palabra, tan solo para explicar muy por encima y con cierta incoherencia lo que había sucedido.

Zell, por su parte, revisó algunos datos e intentó sacar algo en claro, Aun no entendía como era posible que la comunicación se hubiese perdido de aquella manera.

Cuando Edea los vio entrar por la puerta principal, notó enseguida el desánimo en sus caras.

- ¡Chicos!, ¿cómo estáis? –preguntó acercándose a ellos-. ¿Rinoa? –dijo mas tarde cogiendo la cara de la joven entre sus manos y analizándola-.

- Estoy bien, de verdad –contestó con una sonrisa cansada-.

Edea desvió la mirada hacia Squall intentado saber si aquello era cierto, pero Squall tan solo pudo hacer una mueca de ignorancia.

Minutos mas tarde apareció por las escaleras del hall Quistis, quien no tardó ni medio segundo en correr hacia Seifer y abalanzarse a su cuello. Éste la recibió rodeándola con sus brazos y sonrió ante la repentina aparición de la rubia.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó con voz melosa mientras se refugiaba en su cuello-.

- Si, aunque podía estar mucho mejor –contestó cogiendo la cintura de ella entre sus manos y acercándola al máximo a su cuerpo-.

- Seifer… -se quejó falsamente-. Oye y Rinoa, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó observando como ésta pasaba por su lado en dirección al despacho-.

- Si, supongo –contestó siguiéndola con la mirada-.

Seifer deshizo el agarre y cogiendo a Quistis de la mano anduvieron tras los demás, que se dirigían al despacho de Kramer.

Irvine se encontraba sentado en el sofá de piel esperando a que sus compañeros llegase, A juzgar por el movimiento continuo de sus piernas y brazos se podría decir que estaba mas que nervioso.

- ¿Porque no te calmas Irvine? –aconsejó Cid tras su mesa-.

Irvine giró su cabeza hasta Kramer y justo cuando sus palabras iban a salir de su boca, el resto entró por la puerta. El vaquero se levantó rápidamente y tras comprobar que todos estaban bien, buscó aquella pequeña chica de pelo despuntado. Ésta apareció tras Rinoa y le brindó al vaquera una de sus mejores sonrisas. Irvine la abrazó e intentó saber que había ocurrido pero la voz del director los interrumpió.

- Bien chicos, veo que estáis todos bien –comenzó a hablar levantándose de su asiento-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿Rinoa? –preguntó intentando que la joven levantase la mirada-.

Esta tardó unos segundos en asimilar que la voz del director iba dirigida a ella y tras una pausa contestó.

- Realmente no lo sé, perdí la comunicación con Squall y los demás y me desorienté. Tras aquello comencé a escuchar ruidos y me asusté. Después me encontraba huyendo de algo que aun no soy capaz de identificar. –dijo fijando una mirada penetrante en la de Kramer-.

- Algo te atacó pero no puedes identificarlo –repitió paseándose por el despacho-. ¿Squall?, tu la rescataste –preguntó girándose para enfrentar al comandante-.

- Así es, aunque tampoco sabría decir con exactitud de que se trataba. Cuando llegue vi a lo lejos que algo la iba a atacar. Mi posición era muy alejada como para atacar con mi arma así que ataqué con un hechizo de fuego. Tras la explosión, lo que quiera que fuese, desapareció rápidamente. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a verlo huir –explicó con toda la templanza de la que disponía-.

- Estaba claro que no era ninguna especie de monstruo conocida ya que el radar fue incapaz de detectarlo. Eso si, corría demasiado rápido –explicó Zell-.

- Bien… -suspiró viendo que no tenían nada claro-.

Entonces Selphie se levantó de golpe y se acercó hasta Kramer.

- Seifer y yo hemos encontrado esto –dijo dándole un pequeño aparatito-.

El artilugio entraba en la palma de la mano y era como una especia de esfera plana por debajo, de color azul intenso y con unos pequeños orificios en sus lados.

Shu y Edea se aceraron hasta Kramer y observaron con detenimiento el aparato sin poder decir que demonios era eso.

- ¿Dónde habéis encontrado esto? –preguntó Shu-.

- Hemos estado patrullando las cercanías del bosque y en una de las áreas, entre la vegetación, cerca de un árbol, estaba eso –explicó Seifer con algo de desgana-.

- Creo que lo mandaremos a Esthar haber si son capaces de decirnos algo –comentó mirando el aparato por encima de sus gafas-. Bien chicos creo que deberíais descansar –dijo despidiéndose de ellos-.

Antes de que Squall desapareciese por la puerta, le recordó que quería el informe de la misión lo antes posible. Éste asintió de manera seria y se marchó.

Los chicos bajaron por las escaleras desganados, creían que yendo a ese bosque sacarían algo en claro pero no había sido así. Además Irvine y Quistis tan solo habían conseguido hablar con dos personas y ninguna de ellas fue capaz de decirles nada acerca de Squall.

- ¿Por qué no comemos algo? –dijo Irvine señalando el camino a la cafetería-.

- Si, porque estoy muerto de hambre –contestó Zell palpándose le estomago-.

- Que raro –se quejó Selphie sacándole la lengua-.

Zell salió corriendo detrás de la pequeña chica intentando atraparla y Quistis tan solo pudo suspirar viendo que a pesar de la edad que tenían, muchas veces su comportamiento era como el de unos niños.

Seifer se percató entonces del comportamiento de Rinoa, desde que había hablado en el despacho no había soltado una sola palabra y su mirada parecía perdida.

- Oye ¿de verdad estas bien? porque tienes cara de lechuga rancia –bromeó intentando animarla-.

- Si, claro –sonrió-.

Seifer se preocupó aun mas cuando la joven sonrió de aquella forma, en cualquier otra situación ese comentario la hubiese hecho enfurruñarse y posiblemente le hubiese propinado uno de sus golpes.

- Ven con nosotros, anda –dijo cogiéndola de la mano para llevarla hasta la cafetería-.

- No, creo que me iré a mi habitación, necesito una ducha –contestó soltándose de la mano del rubio-.

Squall, que se encontraba junto a Quistis e Irvine, observó la escena y supo al instante que algo la pasaba.

El joven castaño, quien había decidido irse a su casa, vio como los chicos se alejaban y como Rinoa arrastraba sus pies quedándose rezagada. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, no pudo evitarlo y corrió tras ella, hasta que consiguió cogerla de la mano y girarla de manera algo brusca.

La chica se sobresaltó al notar el fuerte agarre en su muñeca y rápidamente se deshizo de el sin saber siquiera de quien provenía.

- ¡Oh!, Squall eres tú –dijo sorprendida masajeando su muñeca-.

- Lo siento, no quería…

- No te preocupes, es solo que me has asustado –explicó sin darle mas importancia-.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó sin rodeos-.

- No

- Mientes, se te nota –dijo acercándose mas a ella-.

Rinoa reculó unos pasos ante el repentino acercamiento del chico y sonrió falsamente para tranquilizarlo.

- De verdad que estoy bien –dijo posando una mano en el pecho del joven-. Solo necesito descansar –sonrió de nuevo-.

Tras aquella conversación Rinoa se alejo hasta desaparecer de la vista de Squall.

El muchacho no se había quedado tranquilo, sabía que algo la pasaba, así que decidió que ya hablaría con ella mañana más tranquilamente.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 20:45 h_

Arzhul se encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación acristalado, observaba con detenimiento aquel ser que volvía a descansar en la camilla de metal. La verdad es que al mirarlo detenidamente, un escalofrío lo recorría. Su aspecto era bastante tenebroso y a simple vista daba un miedo atroz.

- ¿Te diviertes? –dijo una voz a su lado-.

- ¡Oh!, eres tu

Ahí estaba ese muchacho de mirada clara. Su físico casi perfecto y su tez blanca le daban un aspecto inquietante y a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un azul casi cristalino, inspiraban una gran desconfianza.

- Mi intención no era que tuviera ese aspecto, pero esas malditas mutaciones –explicó con ademán tranquilo-. Espero que a los demás no les ocurra lo mismo, ahora que tenemos la sangre…

- Y que importa el aspecto, su comportamiento es el deseado ¿no?, es mas ágil que cualquier Seed existente y sus ansias de matar insaciables –dijo aquel muchacho con media sonrisa en su cara-.

De pronto irrumpió en la pequeña habitación la mujer de curvas extremas y aspecto despampanante.

- ¿Por qué has dado la señal de atacar? –preguntó enfadada acercándose hasta Arzhul y encarándolo-.

Éste sonrió de manera burlesca y la cogió violentamente del brazo.

- Porque soy el jefe y hago lo que me da la gana ¿entendido? –dijo sin soltarla-.

- Ese bosque es tu lugar de recreo ¿verdad?, disfrutas probando tus malditos experimentos con gente inocente ¿hasta donde pretendes llegar? –dijo exasperada soltándose bruscamente del corpulento hombre-

- No sé de que te quejas, tu querido principito no ha sufrido ningún daño, de hecho casi acaba con la vida de esa maldita bruja –explicó poniéndose a la altura de la mujer-. Ha sido divertido ver como perdía ese gran poder que posee, estoy seguro que hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba tanto miedo –rió exageradamente-.

- Seguro que no –se le unió el muchacho de mirada indescifrable-.

- Sois patéticos –dijo dándose media vuelta para marcharse de allí-.

- Sabes por lo que estas aquí ¿no? tu querida familia te necesita mas que nunca –volvió a burlarse de su situación-.

- Te dije que yo me encargaría de traértelo de nuevo pero si sigues jugando a los cazadores…

- Hay que probar la mercancía –interrumpió vacilón-.

La mujer hizo un gesto de molestia y salió de allí antes de que esos dos hombres le provocasen mas nauseas.

Los dos hombre rieron a la par, sabían que tenían a esa mujer acorralada y podían hacer con ella lo que se les antojase y aquello les resultaba realmente entretenido.

- Y tu, ya sabes –dijo haciéndole un gesto para que abandonase la habitación-.

- Mañana sin falta –contestó-.

Tras aquel gesto ensayado que todo el personal hacia cuando veían a Arzhul, desapareció de allí.

* * *

_Habitación de Rinoa, 21:12 h_

La joven de melena fue directa a la ducha, necesitaba notar el agua tibia resbalar por su cuerpo, creyendo que eso la calmaría.

Cuando el agua rozó su cuerpo un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Después intentó relajarse, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejó adormecer por el calor del agua.

Sabía lo que había visto en el bosque aunque seguía sin saber que demonios era. Squall había dicho que el no pudo ver nada aunque Rinoa no había creído del todo al chico. ¿Era esa cosa una de las que los atacaron hacia seis meses?

Rinoa abrió los ojos y observó sus manos, aun podía notar el temblor que le había provocado el miedo ante aquel ser. Aun no se lo había dicho a nadie pero había sido incapaz de defenderse porque su poder de bruja desapareció en aquel momento.

Tuvo miedo de que no volviese pero aquello no había pasado. Cuando montó en la furgoneta, enseguida sintió como ese poder volvía a recorrer su cuerpo.

Squall había notado su preocupación pero no podía decirle que su poder falló, no quería que nadie mas se preocupase por ella y el miedo de verse de nuevo tan vulnerable la hacia rechazar a Squall una y otra vez, a pesar de que su corazón deseaba tenerlo tan cerca que no hubiese un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos.

Tras secar su cuerpo se puso una camiseta y miró la cama con algo de pena. Sabía que tras lo ocurrido le costaría conciliar el sueño y entonces no pudo evitar imaginarse en los brazos de Squall, estaba segura que estando con el podría dormir tranquila.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar cualquier pensamiento del chico y convenciéndose a si misma de que no le necesitaba. Así que simplemente se acurrucó entre las sabanas e intentó dormir.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 10:56 h_

Squall se despertó sudando. Su respiración era agitada y aquella sensación de desesperación lo invadía de nuevo. Notó que le faltaba el aliento, como si una fuerza invisible oprimiese su pecho hasta tal punto de cortar su respiración. Otra vez esas malditas pesadillas, desde que había regresado no recordaba haber dormido una noche del tirón.

Intentó tranquilizarse, sabía que estaba en su cama, no había peligro, nadie iba hacerle nada, repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Por fin su respiración recuperó su ritmo habitual y se giró encendiendo la lamparita de la mesilla y comprobando que eran las once de la noche.

Ahora lo recordaba, se había quedado dormido intentando redactar el informe que debía entregarle a Kramer.

Dejando los papeles sobre la mesilla se movió despacio hasta el borde de la cama, con el inconfundible sabor de la sangre en su boca. Pasó sus manos sobre el pelo de manera angustiada y tras un sonoro suspiro, en el cual, llenó sus pulmones de aire para luego expulsarlo, se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño.

Anduvo los pocos metros que separaban la puerta del baño de su cama con paso lento y pesado pero un leve mareo le obligó a recostarse en le marco de la puerta.

El muchacho maldijo para sus adentros y por fin consiguió llegar hasta el lavabo. Observó su aspecto algo demacrado en el espejo, parecía que había estado un fin de semana entero de juerga, pero no era así, un mal sueño era el culpable de su aspecto.

Con cuidado, abrió el grifo y mojó su cara y nuca. Una sensación agradable lo envolvió al notar el agua helada contra su piel. Después cogió la toalla de la derecha y secó su piel. De pronto, en el momento que dejaba la toalla en su sitio, una creciente confusión, lo invadió. Apoyó sus manos sobre la encimera del lavabo e intentó tranquilizarse de nuevo. Respiró hondo pero aquella sensación de mareo no desapareció, nauseas se agolparon en su garganta y de repente una punzada de dolor atravesó su cráneo.

El joven gritó de dolor y se llevó la mano hasta su cabeza en un acto reflejo. Tras aquel intenso dolor, otros se sucedieron.

Squall cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando aliviar aquella sensación, que parecía no darle tregua.

Creía que perdería la consciencia, cuando una serie de flashes cruzaron su mente, una tras otro. Primero una habitación, después varios hombres, otra habitación, tubos de ensayo y una sucesión de artilugios extraños recorrían su mente como si del trailer de una película se tratase. El dolor empezaba a ser insoportable y Squall no aguantaría consciente mucho tiempo.

Pero de repente desaparecieron, aquellas punzadas que taladraban su cerebro, se esfumaron, dejando al muchacho hecho polvo. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo, llegando como pudo al lavabo. Allí abrió el grifo de nuevo y bebió agua, intentando no perder la cordura.

Cuando su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de manera natural, su mirada se desvió hasta el espejo, de pronto, un destello rojizo cruzó sus ojos, haciendo que Squall retrocediese unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado por lo que acababa de ver. Con paso lento avanzó de nuevo hasta la encimera y analizó de nuevo sus ojos, no había rastro alguno de aquel destello que juraría haber visto en su mirada.

Resopló agobiado y dejó caer su cabeza mientras la meneaba de forma negativa, posiblemente su mente le había jugado una mala pasada.

Prestando de nuevo atención a su reflejo, levantó la cabeza despacio, con miedo de ver al otro lado alguien que no fuese el mismo, pero aquello no ocurrió, simplemente observó como restos de lagrimas, que el ni siquiera recordaba haber derramado, empapaban sus pestañas. Aun le dolía la cabeza y no podía quitarse aquellos flashes de la mente.

De nuevo aquel sentimiento oprimiendo su pecho y cortándole la respiración y de nuevo, una lágrima solitaria recorriendo su rostro que con orgullo limpió.

Algo mas tranquilo pero no mas relajado, salió del baño, golpeando el marco de la puerta con frustración. Arrastró los pies hasta la cama y se dejó caer como un muñeco viejo, recostó su espalda sobre las almohadas y respiró hondo, ¿que demonios acababa de pasar? No entendía nada y por primera vez en su vida no encontraba la salida, no sabía que hacer, se sentía solo, como si nadie supiera que el existía. Inquieto, cogió su móvil, solo habían pasado veinte minutos. Aquel sentimiento de vacío consiguió que en su garganta se formase un nudo que solo desaparecería cuando Squall dejase salir aquellas lagrimas que con tanto orgullo retenía.

De manera brusca se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, no lloraría, no debía llorar, porque no encontraba motivo alguno para hacerlo. Aun así, aquel molesto nudo no desaparecía y tampoco aquella ansiedad que revolvía su estomago hasta crearle nauseas. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar aquello?

* * *

_Habitación de Rinoa, 23:55 h_

Rinoa se removió entre sus sabanas de manera inquieta, algo la estaba turbando su sueño y no la dejaba descansar. De pronto se incorporó en la cama y sus ojos fueron a parar directamente hasta su móvil,

El molesto vibrador retumbaba contra la madera de la mesilla y emitía un molesto ruido. Con la mente mas clara, Rinoa se giró y cogió el móvil de mala gana. Abrió la tapa y comprobó quien estaba llamando a las doce de la noche.

- ¿Squall? –preguntó confusa a la vez que sorprendida-.

Tan solo se escuchó silencio.

- Squall, ¿eres tú?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó inquieta ante el silencio-.

- Si, soy yo, lo siento, no debí llamar a estas horas, estarías dormida- ayó Rinoa al otro lado del teléfono-.

La muchacha al escuchar aquella voz grave y serena, tan inconfundible para ella, se levantó de un salto de la cama.

- Squall ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó de nuevo intentando que el nerviosismo no se apoderase de su voz-.

- No es nada de verdad, mañana te veo.

Rinoa escuchó esas últimas palabras antes de oír como colgaba el teléfono, sin darla tiempo a nada mas. La voz del muchacho era entrecortada y Rinoa se había percatado también de la falta de aliento en sus últimas palabras.

Tras dejar su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, se dejó caer en la cama, las palabras de Squall no dejaban de resonar en su mente. Tras unos minutos se encogió en la cama y se tapó por completo con el edredón. Sin duda, no pegaría ojo.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 00:50 h_

El joven comandante anduvo por casa como un fantasma, con el leve dolor que aun recorría su cabeza. Se acercó hasta un armario que había en el salón y agachándose, abrió una puerta en la parte inferior. Rebuscó entre una serie de cajas de médicamente y por fin dio con las pastillas que Kadowaki le había recetado. Necesitaba tomar algo para ese maldito dolor, sino no pegaría ojo en toda la noche.

Con una de esas pastillas en su mano, cruzó el salón hasta llegar a la cocina, donde cogió un vaso y llenándolo de agua, tragó aquel remedio para el dolor. Después se recostó en la encimera y los remordimiento de haber llamado a Rinoa aparecieron. No debía haber hecho algo así y menos para no decirle nada en absoluto, tan solo había conseguido preocupar a la muchacha.

Cuando se disponía a volver a su habitación, el timbre lo hizo detenerse a mitad de camino, extrañado por las horas que eran, esperó, pero volvió a sonar. Con paso decidido se acercó hasta el telefonillo de la puerta y contestó.

- ¿Si?

- Squall soy yo –habló una voz femenina de manera agitada-.

El muchacho sorprendido abrió sin vacilar y tras colgar el telefonillo cogió las llaves del un mueblecito cercano y abrió la puerta de casa.

La mujer que apareció ante el, intentaba recuperar el aliento como podía, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas algo flexionadas.

- ¿Rinoa? –preguntó mas que sorprendido-.

La joven se coló dentro sin tan siquiera esperar a que aquel hombre le diese permiso.

- ¿Se pude saber que te pasa? –preguntó ahora mas calmada pero enfadada-.

- Te he dicho que no te preocupases –dijo sin mayor interés mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta-.

- Estabas llorando –afirmó acercándose a el-.

- No estaba llorando –contestó de manera orgullosa-.

- Si, que lo hacías –rebatió con sus brazos en jarras-.

- Te digo que no –volvió a contestar tranquilo-.

Squall caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación y se sentó con desgana en el borde de la cama.

Rinoa lo miró caminar y colocando sus manos en las caderas resopló malhumorada.

- Nadie llama en mitad de la noche si no le pasa nada –recalcó siguiendo los pasos del joven y sentándose junto él-.

- Pues lo siento ¿vale?, no debí llamarte –dijo de manera ruda mirando hacia otro lado-.

Y de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta.

Rinoa lo miró con furia y antes de decir ninguna barbaridad se mordió su labio inferior y se contuvo.

- ¡Paso! ¿vale?, ya esta, ¡he salido en mitad de la noche, y he venido desde el jardín hasta aquí, creyendo que te había pasado algo… algo malo… y ¿nada?, no tienes nada que decir.

Silencio.

Rinoa se levantó mas que furiosa mientras escupía todas aquellas palabras sobre el muchacho, que en ningún momento se dignó a mirarla a la cara. Tras unos segundos, Rinoa no encontró respuesta por parte de el, tan solo observó como movía una de sus piernas de manera nerviosa.

- Me voy y no vuelvas a pedirme nada ¿me oyes? ¡nada! –dijo girándose para marcharse de allí-.

Pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, notó como una fuerte mano la arrastraba obligándola a sentarse. En pocos segundos se encontraba enredada entre los brazos de Squall, que se aferraban a su cintura con fuerza, mientras la cara del joven se refugiaba en su hombro.

- Lo siento… lo siento, lo siento, los siento… -repitió el muchacho mientras Rinoa notaba como sus lagrimas humedecían su cuello-.

El cuerpo de Rinoa parecía el de una estatua, rígido sin poder mover un solo músculo. Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba gritándole furiosa y ahora se encontraba acorralada por el muchacho. Tras aquellos segundos de confusión, reaccionó y su cuerpo se movió de manera casi inconsciente. Se sentó encima del chico y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Squall.

Rinoa sintió como el chico estrechaba aun mas ese abrazo, apretándola con fuerza y ella simplemente no pudo decir nada, no quiso decir nada, solo dejó que el se desahogase.

* * *

La mañana se abría paso poco apoco en aquel apartamento y los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrase a través de los estores que cubrían los ventanales.

Otro día soleado en Balamb.

Rinoa abrió los ojos despacio, sus párpados le pesaban por la falta de sueño y su cuerpo pedía a gritos alargar aquel descanso. Cuando su mente estuvo mas claro fue consciente de donde estaba, al parecer se habían quedado dormidos en la cama.

Sin moverse, sus ojos hicieron un rápido recorrido hasta donde alcanzaban, que no era mucho, tan solo podía ver el cuerpo de Squall.

El se encontraba boca arriba con uno de sus brazos flexionados bajo la almohada y el otro reposaba con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de Rinoa. Se percató entonces de que el chico ya no llevaba la camiseta de la noche anterior puesta pero, ¿en que momento se había desecho de ella?

Un nerviosismo que aumentaba por momentos, recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo cómoda que estaba. La respiración pausada del chico conseguía tranquilizarla y por supuesto había olvidado lo cómodo que resultaba dormir enredada entre los brazos de aquel muchacho. Hacia muchas noche que no dormía tan profundamente.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, no sabía porque pero no quería que aquel momento se terminase, sabía que no debía sentir algo así, pero ahora nadie iba a darse cuenta.

Minutos mas tarde, sintió como Squall se removía un poco y un suspiro de placer salió de su garganta al estirarse por completo. Rinoa se incorporó entonces y le dejó espacio.

- Al final nos quedamos dormidos –dijo de manera timida dando unos golpecitos en el hombro del muchacho-.

- Eso parece –contestó clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella-.

Un silencio un tanto extraño se apoderó de la pareja, hasta que Squall se incorporó sobre uno de sus brazos.

- Viniste en mitad de la noche solo porque creíste que estaba llorando –dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de la joven tras su oreja-.

- Me preocupé… ¿te pasó algo? ¿no? –preguntó colocándose de rodillas para tener una mejor visión de su acompañante-.

Squall se quedó callado durante unos segundos y después se levantó de la cama ágilmente.

- ¿Por qué no desayunamos algo antes? –dijo cambiando de tema-.

Pero antes de que abandonase la habitación le chico empezó a pasearse por ella recogiendo alguna cosas.

Rinoa comenzó a observar sus pasos en silencio. Su mirada se clavó inevitablemente en la espalda desnuda del castaño, cada músculo en su sitio, marcándose a la perfección y con esa anchura perfecta que se estrechaba en una simetría impecable hasta llegar a la cintura, en la cual no había ni un solo gramo de grasa.

Al momento un calor insoportable se apoderó de Rinoa y agitando la cabeza de forma negativa intentó quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su mente, ¿desde cuando se había convertido en una pervertida empedernida? Tras aquellos segundos de rubor, vio como el chico desaparecía por la puerta de la habitación diciéndole algo a lo que no pudo poner atención.

- ¿Zumo o café? –oyó hablar al joven-.

Rinoa reaccionó ante la voz y calzándose salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

- Eh… zumo, gracias –contestó sin pensar mucho en lo que realmente quería-.

Cundo llegó hasta donde se encontraba Squall observó que el chico volvía a tener su camiseta puesta, algo que agradecía porque tal y como se había levantado hubiese sido un suplicio desayunar con el torso de aquel muchacho al desnudo.

- ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien –dijo el chico levantándose para dejar su baso sobre la encimera-.

Rinoa se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras y levantándose de su asiento se colocó tras el chico.

- La verdad, que yo también he dormido bien –dijo con algo de timidez-.

- Me alegro –dijo girándose y sonriendo de aquella manera que solo el sabía hacer-.

Rinoa miró aquella sonrisa y se quedó sin habla. Su corazón se aceleraba por momentos. Hasta ahora no había reparado en lo que realmente había pasado. Había pasado la noche con Squall, abrazada a el y le sorprendía que todo hubiese sido de manera tan natural. Tal vez por eso había estado tan tranquila porque las cosas no se habían forzado en absoluto.

Rápidamente recobró la compostura y se pegó algo mas al cuerpo de Squall.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó anoche? –preguntó levantando la vista hasta el chico y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de este-.

- Y tú ¿me vas a decir lo que te ocurrió? –rebatió cogiéndola por la cintura y arrastrándola hasta acorralarla contra la columna de la cocina-.

- Yo he preguntado antes –dijo con un tono de voz algo juguetón-.

- Te equivocas, yo te lo pregunté a la tarde –dijo el esta vez apretando algo mas su cintura-.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida al notar aquellas manos ciñéndola al máximo y se quedó muda. Squall encorvó su espalda hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer y cambio sus manos de sitio para colocarlas contra la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

- Sé que algo te pasó ¿me los vas a contar? –susurró en su oído-.

¿A que venía ese coqueteo al que Rinoa era incapaz de resistirse? Estaba claro que el chico comenzaba a notar lo que Rinoa despertaba en el y a ésta, por su parte, no le molestaba en absoluto ese tonteo, era como si ambos estuviesen enamorándose de nuevo, poco a poco.

- Como quieras, date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde al jardín –dijo de pronto apartándose de ella-.

- ¡Espera! –dijo agarrando la mano del chico para que no se marchase-.

Squall paró en seco y sintió como la mano de ella se entrelazaba con fuerza en la suya propia.

- Me quedé sin poder –dijo por fin agachando la cabeza-.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendido acercándose de nuevo-.

Squall esperó paciente a que contestase porque no sabía si había entendido bien pero su mirada seguía pegada al suelo. El chico, impaciente cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Rinoa…

- Mi poder… desapareció frente a esa criatura –repitió dolida-.

- Pero… como es posible

- No lo sé ¿vale? –dijo exasperada apartándose bruscamente del chico-.

- Oye, no pasa nada ¿vale? –intentó calmarla cogiéndola por los hombros-.

- ¡Si, si que pasa! –dijo enfadada-. Sin mi poder, que me queda ¿eh?, volveré a ser débil, sin el no soy nada –explicó al borde del llanto-.

- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes y tu poder no desaparecerá –dijo atrayéndola hacia si y rodeándola con sus brazos-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó dejándose reconfortar-.

- Porque lo sé –se limitó a decir-.

Con aquellas simples palabras había conseguido calmar los nervios de la chica. Y Rinoa seguía preguntándose como podía ser tan agradable estar rodeada por aquellos brazos.

* * *

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiin._

_Aaaaiiisss ¿Quién pudiera estar entre los brazos de este hombre? Jejeje._

_Bueno pues he tenido que cortar el capi aquí que sino quedaba extralargo y no quiero que muráis leyendo._

_El siguiente capi pues no se, algo ya tengo de el, pero nunca se sabe, espero k sigais por aquí._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	11. capitulo 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Bueno pues por fin estoy por aquí, ya lo siento pero ando un poco atascada con el fic. Este capítulo no me gusta mucho, es un poco churro jejeje, pero bueno es lo que hay. Prometo que los siguientes serán mejores._

_Para arreglarlo en Deviantart, como sabéis, colgaré un par de ilustraciones del capítulo ok? Así que os podéis pasar y echarles un vistacillo._

_**nanashi**__: Aquí está la continuación jejej. Gracias por el review XD_

_**Nancyriny**__**:**__Si, si, a Squall le pasa algo y hasta ahí puedo leer jejej. Y en este capítulo, pues para variar hay amorcito, si maaaaas… y la reaparición de alguien inesperado Juuuurrrr, haber k tal ^^_

_**PauHardy: **__Siento que no haya acción pero más adelante la habrá, prometido jejej. Aaiisss me encanta k te encante el dibujo jejejej._

_**tsuki-lulu:**__ Jejeje en este capítulo no pelearon pero en este que viene siento decirte que si, como no, los que se pelean se desean no? Jejeje. Aaaaiii a ti tb te gustó la ilustración XD. No sé si te habrás pasado pero hice el dibujito que me pediste, no sé si es lo que tenías en mente, aun asi espero que te guste. Y Squall pues sip, es demasiado mono ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Querías dramón del bueno? jejeje, pues aquí está el capitulo, con dosis de drama y romanticismo y la acción es que ya no me entraba jejej, pero habrá. Aaaaaahh y gracias a ti tb por pasarte por deviantart, me alegra de que te gustase la ilustración, haber que te parecen las siguiente y el capítulo, claro XD_

_Creo que no me dejo a nadie no? Asi que os dejoooooo leer ^^_

* * *

_**ONCE**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 08:50 h_

- ¿Crees que tu poder desapareció porque te quedaste bloqueada? –preguntó el joven castaño-.

Rinoa y Squall habían llegado hace una media hora al jardín y antes de emprender un duro día de trabajo habían decidido ir a la cafetería, con tanto ajetreo mañanero, no habían conseguido desayunar en condiciones.

- No, no lo creo –contestó la pelinegra dando un último trago a su zumo de naranja-.

- Y ¿entonces…?

Squall no pudo seguir hablando ya que las palabras de ella lo interrumpieron.

- Squall, ¿me vas a contar de una vez lo que te ocurrió anoche? –dijo apartando su bandeja de comida y acercándose más al él-.

El comandante dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro silencioso y su ceño se frunció aun más. Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a lo de Rinoa y se había olvidado por completo de lo ocurrido esa noche. Pero, ¿qué le diría? Desde luego, no la preocuparía con unos dolores de cabeza inaguantables y una serie de imágenes que ni el mismo sabía explicar.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no sé por donde empezar –confesó bajando su mirada hasta la mesa-.

- ¿Que tal por el principio? –sonrió de manera amigable-.

Squall levantó la vista hasta ella y entonces vio como su cara cambiaba radicalmente. Los ojos castaños de la joven que tenía a su lado se desviaron con rapidez hasta la entrada de la cafetería, reparando en algo o en alguien que la sorprendió de manera exagerada.

- Porque está el aquí… -dijo sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo-.

Squall se giró rápidamente en dirección a la entrada y por fin contempló al mismo individuo que había dejado perpleja a Rinoa. Un hombre alto, moreno y de complexión atlética se encontraba parado en la entrada, observando el interior de manera despistada.

- ¿Jared? –se sorprendió Squall-. ¿Qué hace el aquí? –preguntó rodando los ojos hasta Rinoa-.

Ésta no lo miró y tampoco supo que contestar, simplemente se levantó despacio y caminó hacia aquel joven.

Squall observó como Jared besaba una de las mejillas de la chica y tras decirle algo que parece, entristeció a Rinoa, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí, desapareciendo de la vista del comandante.

- Lo que me faltaba –masculló entre dientes mientras apartaba su bandeja con desagrado-.

* * *

Seifer abrió la puerta del despacho de Squall con violencia colándose dentro sin permiso. Squall, molesto por la repentina intromisión, levantó la cabeza de la multitud de papeles atravesándolo con una mirada glacial.

- ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación no llamar a las puertas y colarse dentro sin permiso? –dijo con seriedad volviendo la vista a sus papeles-.

- ¡Vaya! ¿estás de buen humor esta mañana? ¿eh? –dijo con sarcasmo acusado-.

Squall volvió a desviar sus ojos hasta el molesto muchacho y solo puedo estrechar sus ojos de manera amenazante.

- ¿Quieres algo o simplemente has venido a molestar? –preguntó dejando el bolígrafo de mala gana sobre la mesa y recostándose sobre el respaldo de su sillón-.

- ¡Joder, Squall!, ¡necesitas un buen pol…!

- ¡Vale, ya! –exclamó levantándose de golpe de su asiento e interrumpiendo las palabras del rubio-.

Seifer rió al comprobar que esta mañana el comandante no pasaría ni uno.

- Está bien –se disculpó levantando las manos en alto-. ¿Se sabe algo de la mujer de Dollet? –preguntó sin rodeos-.

Squall se calmó por fin y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos se acomodó de nuevo tras la mesa.

- Pues no, nada

- ¿Y nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados? Esa mujer a desaparecido por mi culpa, tío.

- Seifer, no es…

- ¡Si, Squall y esa gente la tiene sino se la han cargado ya! –interrumpió a Squall con rabia-.

Squall suspiró y se levantó de nuevo encaminándose hasta el chico.

- Seifer sabes que esa mujer no es prioritaria ni ninguna de las desapariciones. Nuestro deber es saber si esos laboratorios esconden algo pero no nos podemos hacer cargo de esas personas. No somos policías ¿sabes? –explicó intentando hacerle entrar en razón-.

De repente una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación de los dos muchachos.

- ¡Hola, chicos! –saludó de manera algo tímida asomándose por el marco de la puerta-.

- Rinoa –se sorprendió Squall de verla allí-.

Seifer miró a uno y a otro y entendió que en aquella conversación sobraba.

- Vale, captado –dijo pasando por el lado de Rinoa y guiñándole un ojo-.

Rinoa sonrió y se despidió del rubio con un gesto de mano. Después rodó sus ojos hasta Squall, quien se encontraba recostado en el borde de la mesa con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirándola de manera interrogante.

- Hola… -saludó de nuevo tímidamente-. Quería disculparme por lo de antes, no debí…

- No pasa nada –interrumpió-, tú estás bien ¿no? –preguntó cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho-.

Rinoa asintió y después le mostró a Squall una hermosa sonrisa que hacia tiempo que el joven no veía en ella.

- Oye tengo el día bastante ocupado pero ¿por qué no quedamos en el Crush a la tarde? Quiero hablar contigo de algo –explicó titubeando al final de la frase-.

El corazón de Squall latió con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras y simplemente asintió. No sabía si quería saber de qué se trataba y por el gesto inerte de la joven no había sacado nada en claro. Tal vez se trataba de Jared o de el mismo o de ella y Jared o de él con ella o… Squall gruñó meneando la cabeza de manera negativa mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de manera nerviosa. Ahora no servía de nada comerse la cabeza de esa manera. Ya se enteraría por la tarde, además tenía un informe que entregar a Kramer.

* * *

_Crush, 20:32 h_

Cuando Squall entró en el Crush, vio a Quistis y Seifer en una de los laterales charlando con un grupo del que no reconoció a nadie. Hizo un rápido recorrido con su mirada por el bar pero no dio Rinoa. Comprobó la hora en su móvil y vio que era algo tarde, aun así, dudaba mucho que Rinoa se hubiese marchado sin decirle nada. Decidió entonces ir a la barra y preguntarle a Asha.

- ¡Squall! –saludó Asha apoyándose en la barra para poder abrazarlo-.

- Vaya ¿y esta energía? –preguntó algo sorprendido-.

- Nada, que me alegro de verte –dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Tu?, ¿te alegras de verme a mi? –preguntó bromeando-.

La muchacha le sacó la lengua y fingió un enfado.

- Rinoa, ¿no estaba por aquí? –preguntó tras unos segundos-.

Asha cambió su cara a una de incertidumbre y tras unos segundos, desvió los ojos hacia alguna zona del bar.

Squall vio su cara y después, entendiendo el gesto de sus ojos, los siguió y allí la vio. Estaba charlando animadamente con Jared, aquel hombre que la había abandonado simplemente porque no entendía como podía sufrir tanto por la ausencia del mismo Squall.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera hablando con el tan tranquila?, ¿le había perdonado?, de un día para otro, volvía a caer en sus brazos. Con el habían pasado meses y aun seguía sin saber que demonios es lo que sentía hacia él, ¿pena?, ¿lastima, tal vez? No quería creer eso, como tampoco se creía que solo pudiesen ser amigos.

Escuchó como la voz de Asha pronunciaba su nombre pero aquella imagen era más interesante. No podía dejar de observar su sonrisa, esos gestos coquetos que solía hacer cuando alguien le agradaba y como contoneaba las caderas, de vez en cuando, al ritmo de la música.

Jared, por su parte, no paraba de hablarla al oído y sus manos se deslizaban con total libertad por la cintura y caderas de la chica.

- Squall… -intentó llamar de nuevo la atención del chico-.

- Creo que me iré a casa

Fue lo único que Asha encontró por respuesta. Después se alejó de la barra dispuesto a abandonar el bar.

Pero antes de que llegase a la salida, una mano lo agarró y lo arrastró unos metros en dirección contraria.

- ¡Hey, Squall!, pensaba que ya no venías

Squall escuchó la voz de Rinoa pero sus ojos solo podían observar a Jared. Sin saber como, ahora se encontraba frente aquel hombre y con Rinoa a su lado.

- Mira ¡es Squall! –dijo la morena demasiado eufórica-.

- ¡Vaya! A si que es verdad, el comandante vuelve a estar en plena forma –dijo el chico de ojos claros mientras torcía su boca a modo de sonrisa fingida-. ¿Sabes? en Trabia solo se habla de ti, en el fondo tengo cierta envidia –añadió acercándose demasiado a Squall-.

Rinoa observó la escena de manera inocente, sin saber muy bien que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿A que has venido? –preguntó Squall encarándolo-.

- ¿Y tu? ¿en serio pretendes recuperarla? –rebatió quedando a escasos milímetro de su cara-.

- Chicos, ¿estáis bien? –preguntó sin enterarse de lo que hablaban mientras se colgaba del brazo de Jared-.

Squall dejó escapar un bufido silencioso mientras bajaba su cabeza y la meneaba de manera negativa, totalmente incrédulo ante la situación que se estaba produciendo ante sus propios ojos.

De repente levantó la vista y clavándola en Rinoa, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hasta uno de las paredes del fondo.

La joven seguía sin entender que ocurría, solo podía notar el fuerte agarre de Squall en su brazo. Seguido sintió como el joven la empotraba de manera ruda contra la pared y Rinoa tan solo pudo quejarse de dolor.

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? –dijo mas que furiosa-.

El joven se agachó y colocó con rabia sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica.

- ¡Que mosca me ha picado! ¿y tu?, ¿se puede saber que haces con el? –preguntó elevando el tono de voz y acercándose demasiado a la cara de Rinoa-.

- ¡Creo que eso no te incumbe, solo estamos charlando! –explicó sin perder la compostura frente al joven-.

- ¿Charlando?, ¡si te estaba metiendo mano hasta en el carnet de identidad!, ¡por favor!–dijo con tono mas que desagradable-.

- ¿Y que? ¿acaso te importa? –rebatió encarándolo de nuevo-.

- ¡Si, me importa! porque yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme a medio metro sin que salgas corriendo –dijo bajando algo el tono de voz-.

- ¿Qué intentas conseguir con esto? –preguntó con orgullo evitando que las primeras lagrimas saliesen a la luz-.

Squall suspiró agobiado y bajó la cabeza sin apartar sus manos de la pared, no quería que aquella mujer se escapase de allí.

- El te abandonó y…

- Tu también me abandonaste –contestó con rapidez sin dejar que Squall acabase su frase-.

- Yo no te…

El joven calló de repente sabiendo que si era cierto que la abandonó, que huyó de ella para no tener que enfrentarse al dolor que sentía cada vez que la veía.

- Pero he vuelto, he regresado por ti –dijo con voz calmada y sonando demasiado convincente-.

- Lo sé –dijo Rinoa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico-. Y yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras, ¿somos amigos no? –sonrió con ternura extrema-.

Squall al escuchar aquellas malditas palabras no pudo reprimir su rabia y propinó un fuerte golpe a la pared con su mano derecha. Aquello, resonó demasiado cerca de la cara de Rinoa y ésta se asustó, creyendo que por un momento aquel hombre, con nervios de acero, perdería la razón.

- ¡Mierda, Rinoa! ¿no te das cuenta?, ¡no puedo ser tu amigo!, ¡no quiero ser tu amigo! –gritó sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos por mas tiempo-. Te quiero Rinoa y sino puedo tenerte para mi, no podré seguir con esto.

Tras la inesperada confesión, el muchacho se apartó de ella dejándola espacio. Rinoa notó como una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla y como aquellas palabras resonaban aun en su mente. Se quedó allí quieta, viendo como aquel chico castaño desaparecía entre la gente.

Squall se encaminó de nuevo a la salida y por el camino vio como Seifer y Quistis le hacían un gesto con la mano llamando su atención, el cual ignoró por completo, ahora no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero antes de que cruzase la puerta alguien lo agarró de la chaqueta.

- Te he dicho que no volvería a tu lado, así que déjala –dijo Jared girándolo de manera violenta-.

Squall notó como alguien lo agarraba fuertemente del hombro y lo obligaba a girarse. Al momento, la rabia lo envolvió al reconocer perfectamente la voz.

- Como vea un solo indicio de que la haces daño te juro que…

No pudo continuar con aquellas palabras porque unos brazos mas que conocidos lo apartaron de allí.

- ¡Cálmate, Squall! –dijo Seifer cogiéndole la cara para que lo mirase-.

El comandante suspiró furioso y colocando su chaqueta intentó calmarse.

- Por cierto –volvió a hablar Jared acercándose de nuevo al comandante-, me encantaba oírla gritar en la cama –dijo al oído de Squall provocándolo aun mas-.

El joven castaño, al escuchar esa última frase tan fuera de lugar, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre Jared. Solo pudo llegar a agarrarlo por el cuello ya que de nuevo Seifer lo arrastró por el pecho, separándolo de su oponente.

- ¡Joder, Squall, no caigas en sus provocaciones! –exclamó apartándolo aun mas-.

- ¡Y tú!, ¡déjalo ya! –gritó apuntando con el dedo a Jared-.

Éste sonrió de medio lado y levantó las manos en alto retirándose del grupo de Seeds. Quistis entrecerró lo ojos y lo miró recelosa, nunca hubiese imaginado que Jared pudiera comportarse de manera tan ruin.

Rinoa, por su parte, se hizo hueco como pudo entre la muchedumbre que se había agolpado alrededor de los dos hombres y tras ella apareció Asha. Ésta se interpuso entre Squall y Jared e invitó al comandante a abandonar el bar. Tal y como estaban las cosas era lo mejor.

La bruja observó en silencio como salía por la puerta y tras sentir como el brazo de Jared la rodeaba por los hombros, cruzó una última mirada con Squall. Cuando ésta vio lo ojos del joven clavarse en los suyos propios, su alma se partió en mil pedazos. Otra vez aquella mirada de rechazo y de odio. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo este tiempo, desde que el había vuelto, no había servido para nada. Solo había hecho falta un par de horas para que todo acabase de aquella manera. Nada volvería a ser como antes.

- Rinoa ¿estás bien? –preguntó Jared cogiéndola de la cintura-.

La joven apartó la mirada hacia el suelo y se deshizo con delicadeza de las manos del Jared.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, pensé que estábamos bien. Te he dicho que lo siento, no podía verte sufrir así por otro tipo –explicó intentando que Rinoa lo mirase a la cara-. Yo… te quiero –dijo de manera algo seca-.

Rinoa levantó la mirada hasta el chico y no supo porque pero no vio sinceridad en aquello ojos cristalinos.

- Ya, pero yo no –dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo-.

Tras aquellas palabras se dispuso a marcharse pero la voz del muchacho la detuvo.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que le quieres a él? –preguntó elevando algo el tono de voz para que Rinoa pudiese escucharlo-.

Ésta se paró en seco y se giró, estrechando sus ojos.

- No lo sé, tal vez si

Jared se quedó allí parado viendo como la joven morena se le escapaba de las manos. Había llegado a Balamb con toda la seguridad del mundo, creyendo que Rinoa caería rendida a sus pies. Sabía que Squall había regresado pero supuso que seguirían llevándose igual de mal que antes, parece que estaba equivocado.

Aquella mujer había cambiado ya no era la misma Rinoa, insegura, inestable, aniñada y un poco alocada. Ahora era fuerte, demasiado fuerte había intuido Jared y tenía las cosas demasiado claras como para intentar convencerla de manera sencilla.

Quistis volvió al jardín pero Seifer había decidido quedarse un rato con Squall, sabía que no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos aunque tampoco había que ser un lince para saber que los celos habían sacado toda su rabia contenida.

Anduvieron unos metros cerca del paseo marítimo hasta que Squall se acercó a uno de los bancos del paseo y se recostó en el respaldo de este, quedando frente al mar.

- Me tenías que haber dejado…

- Que ¿arrancarle la cabeza? –dijo Seifer sentándose en el banco y quedando de espaldas a Squall-.

- Pues si –bufó el comandante-.

- La verdad, hubiese sido bastante divertido –comentó levantando la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y dejando escapar una risa seca-. Pero aquello se hubiese convertido en un baño de sangre. Si no te hubiese sujetado habrías acabado con el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Esa era mi intención –comentó con tranquilidad-.

- Oye no te dejes arrastrar por la ira, tu no eres así –dijo levantándose dispuesto a marcharse-. Y deberías hablar con Rinoa, estoy seguro de que ella quiere estar contigo –finalizó dándole una palmadita en el hombro-.

Squall lo miró con incertidumbre al escuchar esas últimas palabras y lo vio alejarse. La verdad es que ahora solo quería volver a casa.

* * *

_Habitación de Rinoa, 21:30 h_

Rinoa no podía dejar de dar vueltas por su habitación. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en como Squall la había mirado por última vez. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al saber que ese joven volvía a sentir ese odia irremediable hacia ella. Aquello la destrozaba por dentro cortándole la respiración.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla y al comprobar la hora, decidió que no podía estar ni un segundo mas entre esas cuatro paredes. Se puso una falda vaquera que tenía sobre la cama y una chaqueta y salió de allí presurosa. Necesitaba tomar el aire.

Caminó sin rumbo, simplemente siguiendo el camino asfaltado.

Se cruzó con alguna pareja y grupos de gente pero ni siquiera reparó en ellos. En su mente solo había cabida para Squall. Se sorprendió de que aquello fuese así y de que la vuelta de Jared, quien la había abandonado hacia tan solo unos meses, no le provocase ningún tipo de sentimiento. Aquel muchacho le importaba tan poco que ni siquiera podía enfadarse con él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en la entrada de Balamb. Decidió caminar por algunas callejuelas apartadas hasta llegar al puerto. Agradeció lo solitario que estaba aquel lugar y como la brisa fresca golpeaba su cara. Ahora no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 21:30 h_

Squall salió de la ducha algo más relajado. La tensión que recorría su cuerpo cuando llegó a casa había desaparecido en cierta manera, pero no podía borrar de su mente esa última imagen de Rinoa junto a Jared. Sin saber porque se sentía traicionado y ahora se arrepentía de haberle confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, posiblemente las cosas entre ellos no volverían a ser igual.

Se miró al espejo y la noche que había pasado con Rinoa a su lado, invadió su mente. Recordó como se calmó al sentirla tan cerca y como todo ese miedo y angustia desaparecía de un plumazo. Era increíble lo que podía hacer esa mujer con tan solo un pequeño roce de su cuerpo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, no podía dejar las cosas así, necesitaba aclararlo todo de una vez por todas y si ella prefería a Jared, el lo aceptaría.

Salió del baño y se puso unos pantalones desgatados y una sudadera de color azul marino, cogió el móvil y las llaves y salió del apartamento.

Salió del portal y la brisa nocturna le obligó a subir la cremallera de su sudadera hasta arriba. Escondió parte de su cara tras el cuello de la prenda y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Se quedó un rato parado sin saber muy bien donde ir, tal vez debería llamarla antes por teléfono o presentarse directamente en el jardín.

De repente todas esas dudas que revoloteaban por se cabeza fueron despejadas de inmediato. Justo a su izquierda vio pasar una silueta mas que conocida, Rinoa. Perecía que el destino, esa noche, estaba de su parte.

Squall la siguió en silencio y cuando llegó al puerto observó como la muchacha se sentaba frente al mar y pegaba sus piernas al cuerpo, rodeando éstas con sus brazos. El fresco de la noche hizo que se acurrucase aun más y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

El joven no dudó y caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Squall con ademán serio-.

Rinoa se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz y levantando la vista hasta él, asintió.

- Siento lo que ha pasado en el bar –dijo mirando en la misma dirección que la joven-. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado Jared y no porque estuviese contigo, simplemente me parece un imbécil. Y si es lo que quieres, no volveré a molestaros, de verdad. Pero no me pidas que sea tu amigo porque no puedo Rinoa.

La joven escuchó en silencio, no podía decir nada porque sabía que en cuanto empezase a hablar no podría remediar el llanto y lo que menos quería ahora, era que Squall la viese de esa manera tan vulnerable. Su voz seguía siendo fría y perturbadora y aquella manera tan distante de tratarla, la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? –preguntó tras ese silencio incomodo-.

La joven siguió callada, Squall se giró para mirarla y la vio de la misma manera que cuando había llegado. Su mirada perdida en algún punto del mar y sus ojos con un brillo que hasta el momento no había visto en ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Rinoa se giró hacia él con la cabeza agachada, evitando que el chico viese como sus ojos se empeñaban irremediablemente.

- No me dejes, por favor… no me abandones de nuevo –se limitó a decir mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro del muchacho-.

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras entrecortadas y notó como las primeras lágrimas de la chica mojaban una de sus manos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? El había ido a hablar con ella con la idea de aclarar las cosas, de decirla que no podía seguir así por más tiempo, que se le hacía extremadamente difícil estar a su lado si nunca iba a poder tenerla.

Sintió el peso de ella sobre su hombro y aun así no supo reaccionar. La joven le estaba pidiendo entre lágrimas que no la abandonase otra vez pero Squall le había dejado bien claro que no podía ser su amigo porque lo único que conseguirían es que el sufrimiento entre ambos aumentase día a día. Así que aquello debía terminar, debía acabar con ese juego estúpido lo antes posible, si ella no tenía ninguna intención de volver a su lado, debía dejarlo marchar.

De nuevo la voz de la joven le sacó de aquel sermón interno que mantenía con el mismo.

- Abrázame, por favor –suplicó la joven rodeando la espalda del chico con sus brazos y escondiendo la cara en su cuello-.

Squall notó como las manos de Rinoa se aferraban con desesperación a su espalda y como sus dedos se clavaban por encima de su ropa.

De pronto sintió ese desconsuelo, ese dolor incontenible que estaba sintiendo ella y solo puedo rodearla con sus brazos.

En cuanto los brazos de el se posaron sobre el menudo cuerpo de la chica su llanto aumentó. Squall dejó que llorase y tras unos minutos la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta su casa en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente caminaron bajo aquel cielo estrellado.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 22:31 h_

Cuando Rinoa cruzó la puerta del apartamento, un rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente. Se avergonzaba de lo que acababa de ocurrir y posiblemente Squall no entendiese nada ya que ni siquiera le había dejado claro sus sentimientos hacia el.

- ¿Estas mejor? –preguntó el mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la dejaba en un perchero cercano a la puerta-.

- Squall –llamó la atención del chico-. Quiero que sepas que no siento nada por Jared –confesó bajando su vista hasta el suelo-. Y tu bueno… creo que te necesito…

La joven calló durante unos segundos.

- Te necesito. Quiero que me protejas como siempre has hecho, que estés a mi lado… siempre –confesó con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto de hacia un momento-.

Squall escuchó las palabras salir de la boca de ella y tampoco supo como interpretarlas pero entonces la miró a los ojos y lo entendió todo. Ahí estaba esa muchacha frente a él, con un gesto aniñado, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes. La ternura que le inspiró Rinoa lo invadió al instante y sin vacilar se acercó a ella y cogiendo la cara entre sus manos, la besó de manera apasionada.

En aquel momento no le importó no ser correspondido solo quería sentirla mas cerca, ya se arrepentiría mas tarde de aquel beso. Pero eso no ocurrió, enseguida los brazos de la chica se enredaron en su cuello y sus cuerpos se juntaron sin dejar un solo milímetro de espacio. Squall, por mero instinto, la cogió a horcajadas y la condujo, entre besos, hasta su habitación.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con aquel menudo cuerpo sobre él.

Notaba sus sentidos aletargados como si nada de lo que allí estaba sucediendo estuviera pasando realmente. No dejaba de besar los labios de Rinoa y de deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella pero sin saber porque, no podía sentir nada, algo empezaba a ir mal.

Su mente se nublaba constantemente, incapaz de comprender y de sentir. Squall no entendía nada. ¿Porque ahora que tenía a esa mujer solo para él, las cosas no estaban marchando como el desearía?

Los besos de Rinoa cada vez eran más apasionados, más profundos y las ansias de estar con Squall eran demasiado fuertes, sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y que las cosas no debían hacerse así pero sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado tal vez nunca ocurriría.

El joven sentía como la chica estaba demasiado concentrada en aquella tarea y notaba una y otra vez como arañaba su espalda de manera mas que placentera. De repente, aquellas imágenes inconexas y sin sentido alguno, cruzaron su mente como la noche pasada pero sin querer parar aquello, siguió entregado a Rinoa y entonces por primera vez lo sintió. Una extraña sensación de necesidad, de sed y de inquietud. Algo le decía que debía parar o sino no sabría como acabaría aquello. Entonces como si alguien apretase un interruptor dentro de su cabeza, dejó de besarla.

Rinoa lo miró con incertidumbre y antes de que pudiese decirle nada, Squall se refugió en su cuello.

- Ey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la chica notando como la estrechaba con fuerza a la altura de la cintura-.

- Si, lo siento… -dijo contra el cuello de ella-.

Rinoa sonrió de manera tierna y al abrazarlo lo notó.

- Squall, estas temblando –observó cogiendo la cara de él entre sus manos-.

- Estoy bien, de verdad –contestó apartando la mirada de ella-.

Mentía, pero no sabía porque de repente, se encontraba en ese estado. Era como si no pudiese controlar su propio cuerpo y la necesidad de algo, que no sabía de que se trataba, lo consumía. Sin duda necesitaba relajarse y con Rinoa en esa situación le sería imposible.

- No tiene porque pasar esto ahora –dijo ella buscando su mirada-.

Squall se sorprendió y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Tal vez tenía razón y aquello iba muy deprisa.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo Rinoa de manera comprensiva mientras se levantaba-.

Squall suspiró y tras esconder la cara entre sus manos, cogió aire de nuevo y se levantó de la cama. Caminó con Rinoa hasta la puerta, maldiciéndose por dentro por lo ocurrido.

- Te acompañaré –dijo el chico dispuesto a coger su sudadera-.

- No, no hace falta, Squall –se apresuró a decir-.

- Oye, lo siento, de verdad –se disculpó de nuevo mientras Rinoa cruzaba por la puerta-.

- No pasa nada –dijo girándose para mirarlo-. Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo ¿no? –preguntó enarcando una ceja intentando saber si las cosas continuarían así a partir de ahora-.

- Por supuesto –sonrió-.

El joven vio como una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Rinoa y tras besar su frente se despidió de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyó su espalda contra ella y soltó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro. Después desvió la mirada hasta el techo y se creyó el tipo más idiota de la faz de la tierra. Miró una de sus manos y comprobó que aquel temblor aun no había desaparecido. No sabía a que era debido pero lo que si tenía claro era que esa sensación extraña no había sido por culpa de Rinoa aunque prefirió dejar las cosas así antes de preocupar a la joven más de la cuenta.

Observó el reloj de la cocina que pendía silencioso en una de las paredes y decidió que si mañana no quería parecer un zombi salido directamente de un videojuego, debía dormir algo.

Antes de meterse en la cama vio como una luz parpadeaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acercó y comprobó que tenía un mensaje en el móvil.

"_Me alegro de k stems asi de nuevo, ya tengo ganas de vert. Hasta mañana"_

Squall sonrió tontamente y se dejó caer en la cama sin apartar la vista de aquel mensaje. Hacia tanto que no sonreía para el mismo que se sorprendió. Tras dejar el móvil en la mesilla y sin poder reprimir esa sonrisa un tanto absurda, se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Ale finiquitado._

_Siiiiiii Jared ha vuelto, para incordiar posiblemente, podéis sacar vuestras propias conclusiones jejeje._

_Adelanto ya que el siguiente capítulo será única y exclusivamente de Squall y Rinoa y será muuuuuuuuy subidito de tono, pero eso sí, muy romanticón._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	12. capitulo 12

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

_

* * *

___

_**Notitas…**_

_Ale para que no os quejéis aquí está el capitulo, rapidito no? Jeje. En realidad ya lo tenía escrito de hace un tiempito solo me faltaba el empiece así que posiblemente esto de subir tan rápido no volverá a ocurrir XD._

_**Advertencia:**__ ya dije en el anterior capi que este capítulo es un poco subidito de tono. Algunas partes son bastante explícitas, así que yo advierto por si acaso alguien puede sentirse ofendido/a o lo que sea. A mí me parece muuuu romanticón._

_**PauHardy: **__Ale para que no te quejes aquí está el capi si, si milagro jejeje. Si te gusto la reconciliación del anterior ya verás en este jejeje. Aquí sí que hay reconciliación de la buena XD. _

_**tsuki-lulu:**__ Pues sip yo tb tenía ganas de dibujar esa escena y basta que tú me lo pediste de esa manera jejeje, pos no pude resistirme. Y este capi es aun mas larguito que el anterior, ya lo siento pero es que si no se me quedan a medias y no queda nada bien. Aunque presiento sonrisita aun más tonta leyendo el capi jjeje, ya verás, ya. Tb gracias por leer mi otra historia. Ya sé que esta mu mal escrita, sobre todo los primeros capítulos pero es que era novata jeje. Y en cuanto a los diálogos me dí cuanta de que eso estaba mal pero por no cambiar la forma de escribir a mitad de la historia, lo dejé así. Aun así espero que te este gustando ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Jooorrr te gustó? Porque os gusta tanto ver a Squall celoso? jejej pobrecico mio, que malignas que sois jeje. Pues Jared, intentaré no desvelar naa pero es muy probable que reaparezca, no dejará que Rinoa se marche así como así, no, no. Ale pues aquí esta el capi, así que se acabaron las ansias XD_

_**yui:**__ Oooohhhh! Me encantaaaa que te encanteeee jejeje. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y muchas gracias por el review. Que ánimos! ^^_

_Bueno pues os dejo leer ya ok? Sabed que el capitulo es larguito, larguito pero intenso jeje. Espero que os guste ^^_

_

* * *

_

_**DOCE**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 12:05 h_

Rinoa salía de su última clase con una sonrisa radiante. Desde que se había levantado esa mañana aquel gesto de su boca no había desaparecido y sería difícil que a lo largo del día desapareciese.

Aun no podía creerse que las cosas entre ella y Squall hubiesen acabado de aquella manera. Ahora le parecía increíble que hubiese tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, todos a su alrededor intentaban abrirle los ojos pero a cabezota no le ganaba nadie. Ahora estaba claro, sabía con quien quería estar y no dejaría que se estropease de ninguna de las maneras.

Caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso como si anduviese sobre una nube, un grupo de pequeños cadetes pasó por su lado de manera revoltosa, pero simplemente los miró y les sonrió. Los críos se quedaron más que sorprendidos ya que estaban acostumbrados a las regañinas de la instructora Heartilly y no a esa hermosa sonrisa que les brindó.

De pronto alguien se le colgó del cuello sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Rinoa!

La muchacha morena se giró para comprobar de quien se trataba y ahí estaba la Seed de pelo despuntado, mirándola con cara de incertidumbre mientras una de sus cejas se enarcaba exageradamente.

- Selphie –saludó sonriente-.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que Jared había vuelto? –preguntó apoyando sus manos en las caderas-. Quistis me lo ha contado –aclaró-.

- ¡Ah eso!, no tiene importancia –comentó de manera desinteresada mientras emprendía de nuevo sus pasos hacia el ascensor-.

- ¡Como que no tiene importancia! ¡Squall y el…!

Selphie calló de repente dándose cuenta de que algo extraño le ocurría a la bruja.

- ¡Espera, espera! –exclamó cogiendo a su amiga de la mano y obligándola a girarse-.

- Aquí pasa algo ¿verdad? –intuyó estrechando sus ojos al máximo-. No me digas que tu y Squall… -adivinó conociendo a la perfección a Rinoa-.

Ésta asintió mas sonriente si cabía y enseguida Selphie dio un salto de alegría y se colgó del cuello de su acompañante.

- ¡Que ilusión! –dijo dando saltitos mientras las dos se dirigían al ascensor-.

Tras la breve charla con Selphie, la muchacha decidió ir un rato a entrenar, ya que tenía el resto del día libre y hasta la hora de comer no tenía nada que hacer.

Allí se encontró con varios conocidos y Quistis apareció una hora más tarde, demasiado entusiasmada, por lo que intuyó que ya había estado con Selphie. Estaba claro que la discreción y la intimidad no era el punto fuerte de aquel grupo.

Estuvieron largo rato charlando hasta la hora de comer, después de aquello y de quedar con las chicas para esa misma noche en el Crush, se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Se acordó de que debía entregar a Kramer unos papeles sobre las prácticas de los de primero.

De camino al despacho reparó que aun no había visto a Squall y que ni siquiera había tenido noticias de él. Un sentimiento de inquietud la envolvió de repente pero luego se calmó sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo. A parte de intentar descubrir algo sobre los laboratorios, la vida en el jardín transcurría con normalidad y las misiones habituales se habían incrementado y por supuesto no podían dejarlas de lado.

Cuando la chica salió del ascensor y apareció en el pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho de Kramer, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron de golpe.

Squall caminaba hacia a ella con paso presurosa. La sonrisa de la chica no pasó inadvertida para el joven pero antes de que ella dijese nada, él se adelantó.

- ¡Ahora no, Rinoa! –dijo de manera ruda pasando por su lado sin apenas mirarla-.

La muchacha se quedó callada sin entender que acababa de pasar así que sin rendirse, se giró hasta él y se colgó de su brazo.

- ¡Oye espera! Esta noche…

El joven, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente hacia, se deshizo con violencia del agarre, empujando sin querer a Rinoa contra la pared.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para tonterías! –sentenció mientras desaparecía por la puerta del ascensor-.

Rinoa, demasiado confusa como para entender algo, se quedó allí quieta, contra la pared. Aun podía notar el golpe en su espalda.

Tras unos segundos allí quieta, comenzó a sentirse realmente estúpida. ¿En qué momento había creído que las cosas cambiarían? Se había dejado llevar, sabía que no debía hacerlo porque al final ese hombre volvería a hacerla daño. Había tardado años en salir adelante, a aprender a vivir sin él y a no depender de nadie.

En todo ese tiempo se había vuelto fuerte, así que aquello no le afectaría, se había propuesto que si algo salía mal no se vendría abajo y menos por él.

Cuando recobró la compostura entregó los papeles a Kramer y salió de allí con la cabeza bien alta. No lloraría porque ella ya no era así, no era débil ni se convertiría en la carga de nadie. Sin duda, cosas así no enturbiarían su vida diaria.

Squall se encontraba hablando con dos jóvenes cadetes, al perecer les estaba comentando algo sobre las prácticas del lunes. De repente, un molesto movimiento en su bolsillo, los interrumpió. Se disculpó por la repentina intromisión y tras despedirse de ellos, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Antes de descolgar, no pudo evitar fijarse en la hora, las nueve menos cuarto, "_demasiado tarde para continuar todavía allí"_ pensó.

- ¿Quistis? –respondió al teléfono-. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó algo sorprendido por la llamada de la instructora-. ¿Qué si puedo ir al Crush? Pero ¿ha pasado algo? –volvió a preguntar-.

Tras unos minutos en los que Quistis le explicó algo, el muchacho subió deprisa al despacho y tras coger sus cosas, se despidió de Kramer y de Shu.

* * *

_Crush, 21:15 h_

En veinte minutos el chico se colaba, sin aliento, por la puerta del bar. Buscó con la mirada a las chicas y tras dar con ellas en una de las mesas cercanas al billar, corrió hasta ellas.

- ¡Vaya! si que eres rápido –observó Selphie mientras sostenía un baso en su mano derecha-.

Squall frunció el ceño cuando reparó en Rinoa. Ésta se encontraba con la cabeza en la mesa recostada sobre sus brazos, mientras Quistis le acariciaba la espalda de manera maternal.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le habéis hecho? –dijo exasperado cuando reparó en la cantidad de vasos vacios que había alrededor de la pelinegra-.

- No, no, no ¿qué le has hecho TU?, señor comandante –rectificó Quistis en tono acusador-.

- Se supone que hoy era nuestra noche de chicas y mira… -se quejó Selphie mientras se recostaba sobre Rinoa-.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó realmente curioso de verla en ese estado-.

- No lo sabemos, ha llegado aquí realmente cabreada y no hemos podido pararla –explicó en pocas palabras-.

Squall enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a la instructora rubia de manera incrédula.

- Ya, claro, no la habéis podido parar. Yo diría que mas bien la habéis animado

- Oye no nos eches la culpa, posiblemente esto sea culpa tuya –dijo Selphie mientras señalaba con ambas manos a Rinoa-.

- ¡Yo no la he hecho nada! –se excusó de manera seria-.

Quistis bufó cansada por aquella conversación y se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

- ¿Habéis acabado de discutir? –dijo mirando a uno y a otro-. Bien, Squall no creo que sea buena idea llevarla al jardín así ¿no crees? –dijo con tono algo irónico-.

- No, no, desde luego que no, me la llevaré a casa –dijo mientras se acercaba hasta Rinoa e intentaba levantarla-.

- Vamos Rinoa, -dijo poniéndola de pie-. Vamos a dar una vuelta ¿eh? –intentó hablarla mientras la cogía de la cintura-.

- No, no, no, no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte –se quejó enfadada-.

- ¿Ves?, luego dices que tu no la has hecho nada –comentó la chica de pelo despuntado aumentando la ira de Squall-.

Éste la echó una mirada asesina la cual no paso inadvertida para la pequeña.

- Haber Rinoa estás borracha, vámonos a casa –sentenció arrastrándola unos pasos-.

La joven, furiosa, se deshizo del agarre de Squall y retrocedió hasta la mesa.

- No estoy borracha –dijo con gran dificultad arrastrando las palabras-. Además no quiero ser una carga para ti –dijo apoyándose en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio-.

- No digas chorradas, si apenas puedes tenerte en pie ¡vamos! –dijo cogiéndola de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte para que no se escapara-.

Squall se despidió de las chicas y las dijo que más tarde las llamaría, no debían preocuparse más de la cuenta.

El muchacho intentó andar con cuidado para que su acompañante pudiese seguir sus pasos, algo que le estaba costando bastante. Cuando llegaron a la calle la brisa acarició el rostro de Rinoa, ésta se paró y cerrando sus ojos, sonrió.

- ¿Ves como teníamos que dar un paseo? –dijo Squall cogiendo mejor a Rinoa que empezaba a escurrirse-.

Ésta, acabó cediendo ante la debilidad que sentía en ese momento y se agarró a la cintura de chico apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Después emprendieron sus pasos hasta el apartamento de Squall.

Cuando llegaron dio las gracias por que el señor Peeters no se encontrase allí, lo que menos le apetecía era tener que dar explicaciones de la situación. Al llegar a las escaleras la joven se paró en seco, incapaz de continuar por lo que Squall no tuvo más remedio que cogerla en brazos. Con gran dificultad consiguió sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta.

- Ya estamos, tranquila –comentó pasando dentro-.

- Eres un idiota Squall, te odio –dijo entre sueños-.

Squall la miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La muchacha estaba totalmente dormida en sus brazos y a pesar del significado de las palabras que acababa de decir a Squall le pareció que habían sonado demasiado tiernas.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 12:03 h_

Rinoa se despertó en una cama que no era la suya pero al instante reconoció donde se encontraba. Algo aturdida, se levantó de la cama notando la suavidad de la alfombra que descansaba bajo sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que sus botas, las cuales ni siquiera recordaba haberse quitado, estaban al lado de la cama. Sentada aun sobre aquel colchón, recorrió con la mirada aquella habitación que conocía perfectamente. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la mesilla de madera de color negro, donde se encontraba su móvil. Tras un sonoro suspiro lo cogió y comprobó que eran la doce y tres de la madrugada. Volvió a dejarlo donde estaba, como si aquella hora no le ayudase a deshacerse de la confusión que la embargaba.

Con pasos cansados se dirigió directamente al baño, que estaba a menos de medio metro. El frío mármol de aquella estancia erizó su piel en el primer contacto con sus pies y en un acto reflejo frotó sus brazos mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Nada más entrar se giró hacia la izquierda donde estaba el lavabo, incrustado en una bonita encimera de color blanco combinada con cristalitos azules claros. Bajo esta encimera, había una serie de armarios que combinaban a la perfección con ésta. Un enorme espejo de aspecto minimalista presidía aquel hermoso mueble de baño.

Justo detrás de la joven, había otro armario del mismo material que ocupaba todo el alto de la pared. Curiosa, giró sobre sus talones y lo abrió. Como era de esperar, un montoncito de toallas dobladas pulcramente, se hallaban repartidas en las distintas baldas del armario.

Rinoa comprobó que desprendían un agradable aroma a detergente.

La joven dirigió la mirada al fondo de aquel baño que se ensanchaba exageradamente en aquella zona. Con paso calmado, caminó hasta allí, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara al comprobar que debía caminar bastantes pasos hasta llegar al final. Estaba acostumbrada a su pequeño baño, en el que solo debía girar sobre sí misma para alcanzar lo que quería.

Con una sonrisa algo pícara, comprobó que en el lado izquierdo del fondo seguía estando aquella bañera redonda de grandes proporciones. Justo en frente, en el hueco derecho, estaba la ducha, demasiado grande para ser una ducha, había pensado siempre Rinoa. Separando aquellos dos enormes huecos, en el centro, reposaba un armario bajo con varias cajoneras, un banquito blanco se encontraba al lado de éste.

La joven volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el tocador de la entrada y mirándose en el espejo, observó que su tez estaba más pálida de lo normal, un leve dolor de cabeza empezó a hacerse presente en ella y de vez en cuando, nauseas llegaban hasta su garganta. El estúpido alcohol de aquella noche empezaba a hacer mella.

Se enjuagó la boca y bebió un poco de agua, tras lavarse las manos volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Observó su reflejo con lástima, viendo lo patética que parecía en aquel instante, sin poder recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido hacia tan solo una hora.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre la encimera y cargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas y apartando la mirada de aquel estúpido doble, agachó la cabeza a la vez que, cerraba los ojos, intentando concentrarse.

- ¿De resaca? –dijo alguien sacándola de aquella concentración que de nada la ayudó-.

Sorprendida, la joven bruja giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con la figura del comandante, recostado en el marco de la puerta del baño. Su brazo derecho, apoyado en el marco por encima de la cabeza, hacía de soporte de su propio cuerpo.

Rinoa se quedó por unos segundos allí plantada, sin saber que decir y mirando atentamente aquel torso desnudo que en el pasado la había vuelto loca. Su mirada se clavó en la cintura del muchacho. La goma del pijama, más abajo de lo normal, dejaba perfectamente al descubierto el hueco que se formaba entre el hueso de la cadera y el músculo del abdomen inferior.

- ¿Estas mejor? –preguntó de nuevo el joven, intentando buscar la mirada de Rinoa que se hallaba en algún punto de su cuerpo, el cual no supo adivinar-.

La muchacha, sorprendida, subió la mirada rápidamente hasta encontrarse con la de él. Rió de manera cansada y caminó hasta la salida, no queriendo dar explicaciones de su comportamiento de hacia unas horas.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a cruzar la puerta, Squall le impidió el paso. La muchacha, con una sonrisa confusa, se movió hacia el lado contrario, creyendo que Squall se había apartado en la misma dirección sin querer, pero cuando comprobó que le volvía a ocurrir lo mismo, empezó a perder la paciencia.

Miró al frente y solo pudo ver el pecho del joven que era el punto más alto donde su mirada alcanzaba, _"demasiado cerca" _pensó la chica. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró a un Squall mirándola de manera divertida.

- ¿Me dejas salir? ¿por favor? –dijo Rinoa exagerando a propósito el tono amable de la pregunta-.

Con un rápido movimiento del muchacho, ésta quedó acorralada contra la pared de fuera del baño, con uno de los brazos del joven apoyado en la pared por encima de la cabeza de la chica.

- ¿Me vas a explicar a que ha venido el comportamiento de esta noche en el bar? –Preguntó curioso, a la vez que encorvaba la espalda intentando hacer desaparecer la más que obvia diferencia de estatura, quedando así, a la altura de la cara de la mujer-.

- No tengo porque ¿no? _"no tengo tiempo para tonterías"_ –recalcó la mujer de manera molesta-.

- ¡Oh! Es por eso… y esa es la razón por la que te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros –bromeó el muchacho-.

Rinoa apartó la mirada hacia el suelo frustrada, ¿el comandante del jardín de Balamb la estaba vacilando?

"_Esto es increíble"_ pensó.

- Me apartaste de tu camino empujándome contra la pared, ¡me hiciste daño! ¿sabes? –le recriminó mirándolo con rabia-.

- Oye lo siento ¿vale? –se disculpó el chico apartando la mirada hacia un lado, al parecer avergonzado-.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, tan solo iluminados por la leve luz que salía del baño.

- Sabes que jamás te haría daño a propósito –dijo sincero, apoyando la mano que le quedaba libre en la cadera de ella de forma inconsciente-.

Rinoa se tensó ante el contacto de la mano en aquella zona que la volvía loca. El chico, sin darse cuenta, se recostó aun más en ella, no dejándola escapar de allí y volviendo a clavar aquella mirada azulada en ella.

- Como siempre, me hiciste sentir como una carga, siempre molestándote ¿no? –Consiguió decir al fin la joven, recobrando la compostura ante el tacto de aquella mano-.

- Una vez más te equivocas, nunca has sido una carga para mí… y no lo vas a ser nunca –dijo bajando el tono de voz hasta sonar en un susurro mas que sensual-.

Rinoa, se quedó sin habla, intentando entender porque con cada gesto, palabra o comentario de aquel hombre se le aceleraba el corazón de manera exagerada, creyendo que se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier momento. Ahora que lo tenía delante era incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos.

Se había propuesto que aquello no debía afectarla, que desde ahora, todo lo relacionado con Squall no se lo tomaría en serio, simplemente lo tendría como un pasatiempos, como él parecía que hacía con ella.

La muchacha notó entonces, como Squall reducía el espacio que había entre sus rostros, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros. Una vez más, ella quedó inmóvil, diciéndose a sí misma, que debía acabar con ese juego, pero no podía, era como si estuviese bajo los efectos de un fuerte hechizo.

El joven castaño fijó la mirada en la apetitosa boca de la joven, que se mantenía levemente abierta, como si le estuviese invitando a besarla. Notó como la pausada respiración de ella se aceleraba y sin decir una sola palabra más, el espacio que existía se redujo a cero. Con un suave movimiento de sus labios, Squall capturó los de la joven, rozándolos con dulzura y separándose para encontrarse con la mirada de la muchacha, que abrió los ojos decepcionada de que aquello tan solo hubiese sido un leve roce.

Rinoa se rindió, en el mismo instante que notó aquel leve roce de los labios de Squall.

Aquello no había sido igual que la noche pasada, que llevados por la pasión, ni siquiera habían reparado en los cuerpos en los que depositaban tantas caricias. En cambio, aquel tímido beso, a pesar de su fugacidad, había estado cargado de sentimiento.

Inconscientemente la muchacha llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del chico y empezó a juguetear con la goma del pantalón del pijama, introduciendo con delicadeza los dedos por dentro de ésta y parándose en aquel hueco de las caderas y abdomen que tanto le gustaba en el chico.

El rió al reconocer aquel gesto de la joven que tanta manía tenía de hacer.

- Veo que no pierdes las costumbres –dijo mirando directamente las manos apoyadas en sus caderas-.

La joven sonrió algo avergonzada pero no las retiró, siguió deleitándose un rato con aquella forma. Squall subió las manos hasta el cuello de la chica y cogiendo su cara de manera tierna, volvió a rozar los labios de ella en un delicado y corto beso que la joven intento continuar, quedándose de nuevo con las ganas.

La bruja creyó que Squall estaba jugando con ella, pero no era así, el muchacho tan solo quería que aquello durase todo el tiempo que fuese posible. Quería grabar cada instante con ella, por miedo a volver a separarse o que las cosas no saliesen como él las había dibujado en su mente.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en aquellos ojos castaños perfilados con una sutil línea negra, que intensificaba aun más la mirada de la chica. Tal vez restos del maquillaje de aquella noche.

Sin poder aguantar más las ganas de saborearla, volvió a juntar los labios con los de ella.

Rinoa, creyendo que el joven actuaría igual que las otras dos veces pasadas, apenas entreabrió la boca, pero su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió como Squall le obligaba, de una manera deliciosa, a abrir más la boca, notando por fin, como su lengua acariciaba la suya propia

Aquel beso no fue igual que los anteriores, era lento y calmado pero cargado de una pasión que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Las manos de Squall fueron a parar a la cintura de la muchacha, estrechándola contra su propio cuerpo y haciendo que ésta se pusiese de puntillas para sentir más aquel anhelado beso.

Tras acariciar con la lengua el labio inferior de la muchacha, Squall rompió el beso. Rinoa estuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aquella sensación que aun perduraba en su boca. Había olvidado por completo como de increíbles podían ser los besos de ese hombre. Con tan solo el tacto de aquellos labios sobre los suyos propios, la joven notaba miles de sensaciones recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la profunda mirada azulada del chico. Sus ojos habían cambiado, tenían un brillo especial como si estuviesen cargados de un montón de emociones que acaban de surgir en él.

Rinoa enredó por fin los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y jugueteando con su pelo, notó como las manos de Squall reptaban por dentro de su camiseta, apretando una y otra vez su cintura, mientras la besaba de manera sensual.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó preocupada, separándose de aquellos labios. No quería que pasase lo de la noche pasada-.

No quería forzar al muchacho a hacer nada que no quisiera. Aquello sonaba extraño viniendo de una chica pero llevaban demasiado tiempo separados y lo que menos necesitaban ahora era que pasase algo tan solo llevados por la pasión del momento.

- Muy seguro –contestó con media sonrisa-. No sabes cuanto te necesito… -acabó diciendo para luego fundirse en un cálido beso-.

Squall, con toda la calma del mundo, se deshizo poco a poco de la parte superior de la ropa de la joven. Un tímido gemido salió de la garganta de ella cuando los torsos desnudos se rozaron.

Squall no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sensual apareciese en su cara, la cual, Rinoa no llegó a ver porque enterró su cara en el cuello de ella mientras que, con una habilidad pasmosa que la jovencita había olvidado por completo en él, se deshizo de la falda vaquera que pendía de sus caderas.

La manos de Squall descansaban en el delgado cuello de la muchacha, notando el movimiento de sus mandíbulas en cada beso, mientras que las de ella, se deslizaban de arriba abajo por la musculada espalda de él, notando éste, como en ciertas ocasiones la joven se aferraba con fuerza en la parte de los omoplatos, arañando, de manera sensual, aquella parte.

Por mero instinto, una de las manos del chico se movió hacia abajo, acariciando una de las clavículas de la joven hasta llegar al empiece de uno de sus pechos. Squall se detuvo al instante en aquella zona, sin llegar a tocarla.

- ¿Te vas a volver tímido ahora? –susurró la joven con una sonrisa entretenida-.

- No sé si voy demasiado deprisa, no quiero que te sientas incomoda –dijo con la voz ronca en el oído de la joven a la vez que besaba su cuello-.

Rinoa cogió la cara del chico entre sus manos y la levantó para que la mirara.

- ¿Incomoda? ¿Contigo? –interrogó al joven-.

- Hace tanto que no estábamos así que…

La bruja posó su dedo índice en la boca del joven prohibiéndole hablar más y pegando su cuerpo al máximo al de él, lo besó apasionadamente.

En ese momento las manos del hombre empezaron a moverse sin tregua por las curvas que componían aquel menudo cuerpo. Sus manos reconocieron la forma de aquellos pechos que tanto había anhelado y pequeños gemidos de placer empezaron a escapar de la garganta de Rinoa.

Squall entendió perfectamente que los juegos se habían acabado y que ambos necesitaban más.

- ¿Cuándo vas a llevarme a la cama? –reclamó la mujer rozando los labios de él-.

El muchacho volvió a mirarla con aquellos ojos llenos de deseo y descansando de nuevo las manos en el cuello de la joven, besó sus labios de una manera fugaz para luego, con su dedo pulgar, acariciar de izquierda a derecha el labio inferior de aquella boca rosada.

- Sigues haciéndolo –sonrió satisfecha Rinoa, al recordar aquel gesto que el joven siempre hacia cuando se despedían-.

Squall tenía la manía de cuando se despedían, apoyar las manos en su cuello y tras depositar un último beso fugaz sobre sus labios, acariciar con el dedo pulgar su labio inferior, siempre de izquierda a derecha. A Rinoa le encantaba aquello, era como una señal entre ellos, algo que solo le hacía a ella y a nadie más.

La joven se volvió a enredar en el cuello del chico escondiendo su cara en el y con una sonrisa placentera en su cara al recordar aquella escena que el muchacho seguía haciendo.

Segundos más tarde sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y la elevaban unos centímetros del suelo. Se dejó arrastrar de esa forma hasta la cama, donde Squall la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la maraña de sabanas que ella misma había dejado al despertarse hacia una media hora.

El joven comandante se acomodó sobre ella y elevándose un poco sobre las palmas de sus manos, contempló a la joven que tenía a su merced, bajo su cuerpo. Ahora era toda para él.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban de una manera algo felina y sus mejillas empezaban a sonrosarse por el calor desprendido de ambos cuerpos. De manera lenta, Squall bajó hasta rozar sensualmente los labios de la mujer sin llegar a besarla. Ésta levantó la cabeza buscando el mayor contacto con aquellos labios, pero al joven que tenía sobre ella, le apetecía seguir jugando. Con una sonrisa pícara él se apartó sutilmente hacia arriba evitando así, que ella pudiese besarlo. Rinoa al ver la escena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño algo frustrada.

La bruja, cansada de jueguecitos, deslizó las manos por la espalda del joven hasta llegar a la cintura y con delicadeza comenzó a deshacerse del pantalón de pijama, que con ventaja, seguía conservando el muchacho. Cuando aquel trozo de tela hubo desaparecido, Squall mordió uno de los lóbulos de la oreja de la chica para susurrarle al oído que ahora era ella la que tenía ventaja, ya que era la única que seguía conservando la parte inferior de su ropa. Con rapidez aquella prenda desapareció y cuando ambos notaron el tacto del otro en la parte más íntima, un jadeo de placer salió de ambas gargantas.

Squall no podía mas, la necesitaba por completo pero se había propuesto que eso durara el mayor tiempo posible e intentaría que así fuese. Así que luchando contra su propio instinto de poseerla en ese mismo momento, se movió unos milímetros hacia la izquierda y empezó a pasear su mano derecha por el cuerpo de ella.

Fue dibujando un camino con sus dedos, desde el cuello, pasando por sus pechos, notando cada una de las costillas que se adivinaban bajo la fina piel y siguiendo por su vientre. Cuando llegó a aquella zona prohibida se detuvo un instante para contemplar a la mujer que tenía debajo.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la espalda levemente arqueada, disfrutando del contacto de aquella mano sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando Rinoa notó que el joven paraba de repente, abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con su mirada azulada que se clavaba con dulzura en su cuerpo.

- Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba tu cuerpo –dijo el joven levantando la mirada hasta los ojos de ella-.

Squall besó su vientre repetidas veces, a la vez que su mano se deslizaba por la cara interior del muslo, invitándola a separar sus piernas. Su dedo pulgar se paseó por la fina piel de su ingle, robándole un gemido lastimero. La mano del joven se quedo allí durante unos segundos, que a la joven se le hicieron interminables. Y sus labios besaron aquellos huesos de las caderas que se marcaban más de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Entonces levantó la vista para ver a la muchacha y con algo de pena por verla así, subió de nuevo hasta su cara, cubriendo aquel delicado cuerpo con el suyo propio.

Rinoa volvió a abrir los ojos, al notar ese placentero peso que desprendía un calor acogedor. Estaba deseosa, necesitaba más pero aquel chico que tenía sobre ella, había dejado de moverse y la miraba como si fuese la primera vez que la veía en toda su vida.

Llevaban dos años separados, sin tocarse, sin besarse y Squall, ahora que podía, quería alargar ese momento. Su intención no era hacerla sufrir, aunque no podía negar que era divertido verla así, solo quería observar su cuerpo, recordar cada parte de su anatomía, una a una y que esos gestos de placer, de deseo, de ternura, que se dibujaban en su cara cada vez que sus manos se movían, quedasen grabados en su retina, si podía ser, para siempre.

- Squall… -fue lo único que pudo susurrar, cuando notó como la mano de él volvía a deslizarse por su ingle-.

- Me encanta oírte susurrar mi nombre –dijo al oído-.

Una mirada de suplica se dibujó en la cara de la joven y Squall, por fin, movió un poco más la mano hacia abajo. Justo en el momento en que rozó aquella zona de manera leve, la pelvis de la muchacha se elevó un poco pidiendo el contacto total. Fue entonces cuando Squall, sucumbiendo a los deseos de su chica, cubrió su sexo por completo con la mano.

Un gemido placentero se escapó de la garganta de aquella mujer que ahora, se mordía el labio inferior derritiéndose de placer al contacto de él.

Squall empezó a besarla de manera pausada, enredando su lengua con la de ella en un intento de no perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Empezó a jugar con la humedad de la mujer, que a esas alturas era mas que evidente. Deslizaba los dedos de arriba abajo por su intimidad, con una destreza impecable, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, en esa pequeña zona tan erógena, que se escondía en la parte superior y que sabía perfectamente que a ella la volvía loca.

El muchacho masajeó aquel diminuto puntito con su dedo índice. Comenzó entonces a dibujar, de manera muy pausada, pequeños círculos para luego ejercer cierta presión sobre el, notando a la perfección, la peculiar forma de aquella zona. Tras un rato así, acariciaba todo su sexo con varios dedos a la vez, de arriba abajo. Después, aquella serie de caricias enloquecedoras, volvían a repetirse, una y otra vez y otra vez más.

Rinoa creía que perdería la consciencia embriagada por tanto placer. Intentaba aguantar al máximo esas caricias, concentrándose en los pausados besos que el muchacho depositaba sobre su boca. Pero llegaba un momento en que Rinoa no aguantaba más y era entonces, cuando los dedos de él, dejaban de prestar atención a esa diminuta zona para centrarse en lo demás. No sabía porque, pero Squall sabía parar en el momento justo para que aquello no acabase de esa manera. Besaba sus labios de manera lenta pero intensa mientras reanudaba aquellas caricias, pero siempre parando a tiempo.

- ¿Como lo haces? –acertó a decir la muchacha entre jadeos-.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó desinteresadamente mientras seguía depositando esas caricias tan especiales, a la vez que besaba ahora su cuello-.

- Parar a tiempo… -dijo por fin, después de soltar un pequeño gemido por culpa de aquellos dedos que la iban a matar de placer-.

El muchacho paró de acariciarla y apoyó su mano en el vientre de la muchacha y con una sonrisa sensual en la cara contestó.

- No lo sé creo que por tu forma de besarme cuando estás a punto. Supongo que aun recuerdo tus gestos -confesó con fugaces besos por el mentón y el cuello-.

La joven se quedó algo sorprendida, era increíble que aquel hombre reconociese aquellos gestos tan íntimos después de tanto tiempo sin estar juntos.

Fue entonces cuando Rinoa llevada por la pasión que se había desatado en ella, se acomodo de nuevo debajo de aquel fuerte cuerpo y deslizó sus piernas hasta la altura de las caderas de él, obligándole, de una vez, a entrar en ella.

Squall entendió perfectamente el gesto y acariciando una de sus piernas rozó con su miembro aquella entrada al paraíso. Con tal solo aquel roce, la joven gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior de nuevo. Squall, apoyando el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre sus brazos volvió a rozarla, pero sin llegar a entrar.

La joven abrió los ojos, los cuales ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado, algo frustrada.

- Por favor… -rogó la chica con aliento entrecortada-.

- ¿Te enfadas? –bromeó el joven intentando mantener la calma en la voz, lo cual, a esas alturas le resultaba ya imposible-.

- Squall…

Tras escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de la joven, se introdujo en ella sin vacilar ni un solo instante.

Cuando Rinoa le notó al fin dentro, un sonoro gemido que parecía haber estado contenido todo ese tiempo, salió de su garganta a la vez que, arqueaba algo su espalda y echaba hacia atrás su cabeza invadida por el placer.

Squall se dejó caer algo más sobre ella y solo pudo esconder su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha al notar aquella presión tan placentera que su cuerpo, hacía tiempo que pedía a gritos.

En aquel instante miles de imágenes y sensaciones se agolparon en la mente de Squall, como si una película pasase rápidamente por su cabeza. Reconoció al instante aquel calor que desprendía ella y su cuerpo se amoldó a la perfección en cuestión de segundos, era como si aquellos dos años de separación no hubiesen existido jamás.

Estuvieron unos segundo sin moverse, simplemente acostumbrándose a esa estrechez tan placentera.

Pronto Squall comenzó aquel vaivén de caderas de manera lenta, muy lenta, sintiendo como su miembro se deslizaba con total suavidad. Rinoa capturó sus labios entre los suyos propios, mordiendo en alguna ocasión el labio inferior del muchacho.

Aquel movimiento que en un principio era tan lento, pasó a ser algo más rítmico y el chico empezó a notar como la pelvis de la joven ejercía cierta presión en determinadas ocasiones, apretando aun más su miembro, haciéndole tocar el cielo. Notó como las manos de Rinoa se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda, a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente.

Cuando el ritmo de aquel baile de cuerpos desnudos se aceleró aún mas, Squall se irguió sobre sus brazos, creando así un espacio más amplio entre los cuerpo, pudiendo así deleitarse con el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía debajo suyo. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sonoros gemidos salían de su garganta en cada embestida que él proporcionaba. Squall pudo notar como ahora, arañaba sus brazos, ya que la espalda había quedado fuera de su alcance.

Los gemidos de aquella mujer se incrementaron pidiendo más y el muchacho pudo oir, entre ellos, pronunciar su nombre lo que aumentó se ego masculino, acelerando aun mas aquel ritmo.

La joven, embriagada de placer, volvió a atraer a Squall contra ella, cogiéndolo del cuello y eliminando por completo aquel espacio inútil entre sus cuerpos.

El obedeció y se dejó caer sobre ella, volviendo a notar los pechos rozar contra el suyo propio. La besó, una y otra vez, mientras que aquel movimiento de caderas se volvía frenético y profundo.

Las piernas de ella estaban totalmente flexionadas, algo mas arriba de las caderas del chico, aun así Squall podía notar la fuerza que Rinoa ejercía con ellas, aprisionándolo.

La joven morena se enredó con fuerza en el cuello del él con ambos brazos, y Squall a su vez, escondía su cara en el cuello de ella. Llevado por la pasión, el muchacho, sujetó uno de los muslos de ella con fuerza, atrayéndola en cada embestida.

Rinoa no podía más ante tanto placer y en ciertas ocasiones mordía el hombro del joven, robándole algunos gemido de dolor placentero.

Aquellas embestidas se habían vuelto más profundas y las ansias eran casi animales, la chica no aguantaría mucho más aquel ritmo. El muchacho empujó más rápido y con más fuerza sabiendo lo que venía y enseguida un grito de placer resonó en aquella habitación, viendo como la chica que tenía debajo se arqueaba por completo de placer, a la vez que una de sus manos libres se aferraba con fuerza a la sabana.

Squall insatisfecho aun, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, ahora de manera muy lenta, notando como los músculos de la joven se contraían una y otra vez contra su miembro embriagándolo de un placer intenso.

Unos minutos más tarde Rinoa notó como él se liberaba en una fuerte embestida. Y moviéndose una última vez contra ella, el joven se derrumbó sobre el menudo cuerpo, dejando que un quejido ronco escapase de su garganta. Rinoa se agarró a él de nuevo, notando ambos, aquellos espasmos que marcaban el final de aquel hermoso ritual.

El chico se relajó complacido y de nuevo, escondió su cara en el cuello de la muchacha, besándolo repetidas veces.

La respiración de ambos necesitaba una tregua por lo que ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. Rinoa no dejaba de acariciar el suave pelo del chico mientras él había dejado todo su peso sobre ella y había girado su cabeza hasta quedar pegado a sus pechos, notando como su corazón recuperaba un latido reposado.

Cuando Squall intentó moverse hacia un lado para dejar espacio a la chica, ésta se lo impidió, suplicando que se quedase así, sobre ella, más tiempo.

El chico obedeció sin objeciones pero descargó algo de peso sobre sus antebrazos que ahora, se encontraban a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella.

Squall empezó a apartar varios mechones de pelo que se cruzaban en la frente de Rinoa y otro más que insistía en colarse en su boca. Mientras, ella no dejaba de mirarlo con ternura extrema sin dejar de pasear sus manos por la amplia espalda del chico.

- ¿Sigues enfadada? –preguntó el chico con tono juguetón mientras besaba su cuello-.

Rinoa dejó escapar una risa ante el cosquilleo de los labios en su cuello.

- ¿Eso significa que ya no me odias ni soy un idiota? –volvió a preguntar prestando atención a sus labios-.

- ¿Yo he dicho eso? –se sorprendió la muchacha cogiendo la cara de él entre sus manos-.

Rinoa vio como Squall asentía y entonces lo recordó

- Te lo merecías –declaró apartando la mirada hacia un lado-.

Squall suspiró y colocándose algo mejor sobre ella volvió a acariciar su cara para llamar su atención.

- Siento lo de esta mañana, no debí tratarte así, no sabía lo que hacía –intentó explicar el joven de manera torpe-. ¿Lo del Crush ha sido por eso?

La joven morena lo mandó callar posando sus dedos sobre la boca del chico.

- Ya no importa ¿vale? –dijo de manera sincera-.

Squall bajó la cabeza para besar de nuevo su cuello y más abajo, sus clavículas, cuando se percató de que la piel de ella estaba totalmente erizada.

- Tienes frío ¿verdad? –preguntó a la vez que se giraba y cogía la maraña de edredón y sabana que había en su lado izquierdo-.

Con un rápido movimiento, el joven cubrió ambos cuerpo con aquella tela de colores oscuros para evitar que el calor que mantenían se escabullese.

Tras un suspiro de placer por parte de ella, volvió a enredarse en el cuerpo de él, hasta que no hubo un milímetro de separación entre ellos.

- Por cierto ¿desde cuándo gritas tanto? –susurró al oído de la joven con tono algo pervertido-.

- Hace mucho que no estabas conmigo –declaró algo seria-.

Fue en ese momento cuando el joven abandonó aquel pequeño cuerpo para echarse hacia un lado. Como era de esperar, ella rodó con él y el joven esperando aquel gesto, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, dejando que se acomodase en aquel maravilloso hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro.

- Demasiado…creo… -dijo algo melancólico-.

- No me importa si ahora estas aquí –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio con voz calmada mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse de forma casi inconsciente-.

El joven castaño notó al instante que el sueño estaba ganando a la joven y dejó que descansase. Él, por su parte, no tardó mucho más en dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo y tampoco se opuso a aquella lucha.

Era ahora cuando el cansancio hacia mella en el chico y notando la respiración de aquella mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho, se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? He intentado plasmar lo que han sentido después de estar tanto tiempo separados, cualquier caricia por mínima que fuese era importante de ahí que haya quedado tan sumamente larrrrrgo._

_Espero que nadie se haya dormido jeje y mucho menos que alguien se haya sentido molesto por algunas escenas._

_El próximo capítulo tardará porque no tengo nada escrito asi k…_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	13. capitulo 13

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Siiiiiiii ya estoy aquí, ¿ha tardado mucho? No, ¿no? Jejje. Weno aún así sorryyyyyyyyyyy. Hay nueva ilustración en mi paginilla, no ilustra ninguna escena en concreto de ningún capitulo pero aun así a mi me ha encantado dibujarla. Así que si queréis echarle un vistacin, ya sabéis ; )_

_**PauHardy: **__Pues sip, muy bueeeeeena reconciliación XD. Es lo que tienen las reconciliaciones jejej. Y Rinoa es que me moría de ganas de ponerla borrachina, pobrecica ella. Posiblemente no vuelva a pasar, acaso de que lo pidáis jeje. Bueno haber que te parece el siguiente ^^ _

_**oryxyro: **__Me alegra de que te gustase porque me costó escribirlo lo mío pero weno parece que ha salido bien. Y como bien dices, no todo será miel, sino lee, lee y ya verás. Y gracias por las visitillas a deviantart. Ahora hay dibujillo nuevo, así que si te apetece… ^^_

_**yui:**__ Joooorrrr gracias! Así que te gustó, a quien no jjejeje. Ale espero que el siguiente capi tb te guste ^^_

_**nancyriny:**__ No paxa naa por el review, estás perdonada jejeje. Y sip, Jared trama algo sino no habría regresado. En este capi vuelve al ataquerrrrr jejej y también aparecerá un personae nuevo que no será del agrado de todos. Haber k tal^^_

_Ale fin de la chapa, a leer sea dicho ^^_

* * *

_**TRECE**_

_Apartamento de Squall, 03:25 h_

Squall se despertó enredado en las sabanas, de manera algo incomoda. Buscó a Rinoa a su lado pero no dio con ella. Confuso, se irguió en la cama y vio que la pequeña chica estaba bastante separada de él. Se encontraba con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y rodeadas por sus brazos. La ropa de cama apenas cubría su cuerpo.

El joven comandante dejó escapar una sonrisa tierna al verla así, totalmente desprotegida y posiblemente helada de frío. El chico había olvidado lo mucho que se movía en la cama.

Con destreza se movió hasta ella, llevándose la ropa de cama con él.

Squall pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella y la cubrió con su brazo, recostando su frente en el hueco de la nuca de ella. Rinoa dejó escapar un suspiró placentero de manera inconsciente, al notar el calor que desprendía aquel gran cuerpo tras ella y que, entre sueños, llevaba tiempo añorando. El joven sonrió cuando escuchó aquel sonido salir de su garganta y depositando un beso sobre el hombro de la chica, se acurrucó aun mas contra ella, eliminado al instante cualquier tipo de espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

La mañana se abría paso, poco a poco en aquella habitación. La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la persiana, la cual estaba bajada hasta la mitad.

Rinoa abrió los ojos pesadamente fijándolos en los aces de luz que impactaban directamente contra la madera del suelo. Se desperezó removiéndose entre las sabanas y con la agradable sensación aun en su cuerpo de lo vivido hacia tan solo unas horas.

Se despegó de Squall quien al parecer, dormía a pierna suelta y se permitió el lujo de observar aquel cuerpo desnudo que yacía a su lado. La sabana se encontraba algo más abajo de su cintura dejando su torso al descubierto y una de las piernas también se encontraba por fuera de la sabana.

Rinoa se acomodó aun mas para observarlo divertida. Apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y comenzó a analizar con detenimiento al hombre.

Algunos de sus cabellos caían de forma más que sensual por su cara y su brazo izquierdo se encontraba flexionado bajo la almohada marcando perfectamente el músculo del éste. Un cosquilleo en su estomago se hizo presente cuando reparó en aquellos cuadraditos que formaban su abdomen y que se elevaban y descendían al compás de la suave respiración de él.

- Pervertida –dijo de pronto el joven con voz ronca-.

Rinoa se sobresaltó algo avergonzada de que el joven se hubiese dando cuenta de que observaba aquel cuerpo con total libertad.

- Estabas despierto –dijo enfurruñada mientras intentaba golpear su pecho sin llegar a conseguirlo-.

Squall paró el golpe cogiéndola de la muñeca y girándola, aprovechó para acorralarla bajo su propio cuerpo. Besó su cuello repetidas veces para luego centrarse en sus labios. La joven se dejó hacer, notando de nuevo el contacto de aquel cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo propio.

- Tenía miedo de no encontrarte aquí cuando despertase –confesó el joven descargando algo de peso sobre sus brazos-.

Rinoa calló durante unos segundos y tras aquella pausa de silencio en la que fue incapaz de decir nada, sintió como Squall abandonaba su cuerpo y se levantaba de la cama poniéndose el pantalón del pijama.

El chico suspiró sonoramente y después paso las manos por su pelo de manera algo nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué te ibas sin decir nada? –preguntó sin rodeos sentándose en el borde de la cama de espaldas a Rinoa-.

La muchacha se levantó y enroscándose en la sabana que tapaba su cuerpo se recostó sobre la espalda de su acompañante, abrazándolo por detrás.

- No lo sé –dudó de manera sincera-. Creía que era lo mejor –confesó en voz baja-.

- Lo mejor… -repitió molesto-.

- Me hacías sentir insegura, siempre que me despertaba me estabas dando la espalda, como si el tocarme fuese un sacrificio –explicó sin separarse del chico-.

Squall se giró para quedar cara a cara con la mujer y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Inconscientemente levantó una ceja de manera interrogante sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

- Seguíamos acostándonos pero ya no salíamos juntos y siempre ocurría los fines de semana después de haber bebido unas copas de más. Supongo que solo era sexo ¿no? –prosiguió con la mirada clavada en sus propias manos incapaz de enfrentarse al joven que tenía frente a ella-.

- No lo era –contesto rápidamente Squall cogiendo la cara de ella entre sus manos-.

Rinoa leyó sinceridad en esa mirada azulada y después dejó escapar una risa seca.

- Pues las miradas de odio y tu elegante forma de ignorarme en el jardín me hacían creer lo contrario – reprochó con cierto aire irónico-.

- Ya… -dijo abatido mientras apartaba la mirada algo avergonzado-. Supongo que compartir cama contigo durante el fin de semana no era suficiente –rió intentando relajar el ambiente-. Odiaba no poder tenerte y odiaba aun más el ver que tu ya no me necesitabas a tu lado –confesó de nuevo mirándola a la cara-.

Rinoa cogió aire ante aquella confesión y se abrazó al cuello del muchacho.

- Te necesitaba, tonto –dijo soltando el aire y relajándose entre aquellos brazos-. Y ahora también así que no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida tan alegremente –finalizó clavando su dedo índice en el entrecejo de Squall-.

- Como usted ordene, señorita Heartilly –bromeó exagerando el tono serio de sus palabras-.

Rinoa sonrió y después notó como aquel hombre volvía a tumbarla en la cama. Tras unos minutos, en los que disfruto de las agradables caricias del chico, la cama quedó completamente a su merced ya que Squall desapareció tras la puerta del baño. Segundos mas tarde escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Ésta dejó escapar un gemido placentero cuando se estiró completamente en la cama.

Esa extraña sensación que oprimía su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Squall había desaparecido, dejando paso a una mas que agradable. Todas sus dudas se habían esfumado. De nuevo se sentía arropada, protegida por aquel hombre del que difícilmente volvería a dudar.

Pero ahora que las preocupaciones por Squall habían desaparecido de su mente otras más importantes salían a flote, como si fuesen rescatadas de un naufragio.

Aquel ser, esa extraña criatura que apenas podía describir, existía. Nadie la haría dudar de lo que vio y difícilmente podría olvidarse del miedo que sintió frente a ella. Hacia tantos años que no sentía algo así que lo había olvidado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordarlo e inconscientemente se acurrucó entre las sabanas. Cuando dejó de escuchar el agua correr, se levantó de la cama y poniéndose su ropa interior, buscó el resto de la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por la habitación. Tan solo pudo dar con la camiseta así que poniéndosela, decidió buscar su falda mas tarde.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Squall frente al espejo enroscado en una toalla blanca. El olor a gel inundo sus sentidos y como si de un imán se tratase, se pegó de nuevo a la espalda desnuda del joven. Un ronroneo salió de su garganta cuando sintió el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo tras la ducha de agua caliente.

- Mmmm… hueles bien –susurró con los ojos cerrados-.

Squall sonrió e intentó buscarla a través del reflejo del espejo, una tarea imposible ya que su propio cuerpo la tapaba por completo. Así que la cogió de las manos y la colocó entre la encimera y su cuerpo, evitando que escapara de allí.

- Oye lo de ayer… -bajó la mirada sin saber muy bien que decir-. No sé que me pasó, ni siquiera me di cuenta que te empujé. Ya sabes que nunca te haría algo así.

Rinoa sonrió al muchacho de la manera en que solo ella podía hacerlo y colocó sus manos en el rostro del este.

- Ya lo sé, Squall. Además yo me he comportado como una cría, debí haber hablado contigo pero no, me dio por ahogar mis penas en alcohol –comentó con tono irónico-.

Squall rió al recordar a la joven sobre la mesa y rodeada de vasos.

- La verdad es que estabas muy graciosa, apenas te tenías en pie –bromeó-.

- Así que te divertiste ¿no? –preguntó con recelo-.

- Si, bastante –contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo-.

Rinoa le propinó un golpe en el hombro y después le sacó la lengua.

- Pues fue culpa tuya –le acusó clavando su dedo índice en el pecho-

- Lo sé, lo sé –se disculpó levantando sus manos en alto-.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque estabas tan cabreado? –preguntó con gran curiosidad-.

Squall desvió la vista hasta el techo y después dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

- Es Kramer, intenté convencerlo para volver a Rosfall. Algo extraño ocurre en ese bosque pero parece que el no quiere creerlo. Además Seifer está preocupado por la mujer de Dollet, cree que es su culpa que haya desaparecido.

- Kramer, igual solo quiere protegernos –comentó con la mirada perdida en el suelo-.

El muchacho notó al instante el cambio de estado de Rinoa y cogiendo su cara con una de sus manos la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Tu también viste a ese ser ¿verdad? Dime que si –dijo casi suplicando mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho del chico-.

Tras unos segundos de silencio asintió con ademán preocupado.

- Aunque no sabría decirte bien que era.

- ¿Son las mismas criaturas que os atacaron hace meses? –preguntó anhelando un sí como respuesta-.

- Creo que sí.

Rinoa resopló algo aliviada y se refugió en el pecho de su acompañante.

- Cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo, quieta, en frente de mí y yo sin poder mover un solo músculo.

Rinoa sintió los brazos del chico arroparla y como apoyaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

- Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo… -confesó estrechando el abrazo-.

- Lo sé… -contestó él casi en susurro-.

De repente el timbre de la puerta los sacó de golpe de ese ensimismamiento en el que habían entrado apenas sin darse cuenta. El chico, echó la cabeza hacia atrás molesto y tras besar una última vez los labios de la chica y acariciarlos de aquella manera especial, salió corriendo del baño.

- No te muevas de aquí –advirtió el sin querer deshacerse de su compañía-.

Se puso su ropa interior y se enfundó unos pantalones vaqueros que había sobre una silla.

El timbre siguió sonando de manera insistente y Rinoa no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando observó que el chico casi se cae por las prisas de ponerse el pantalón. Entre maldiciones varias, salió de allí dispuesto a abrir esa maldita puerta.

Rinoa se miró al espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio radiante. Sonrió para sí mismo y salió del baño en busca de su falda. Cuando estuvo completamente vestida cogió sus cosas, guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y salió de la habitación. Quería llegar al jardín cuanto antes para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa ya que sus clases comenzaban en una hora mas o menos.

La joven comenzó a hablar en mitad del pasillo pero sus palabras fueron acalladas con la escena que se presentó frente a sus ojos cuando llegó al salón.

Una hermosa mujer alta, de larga melena rubia y unas curvas de espanto se encontraba acorralando a Squall contra una de las columnas que componían la cocina.

Los labios de la extraña estaban peligrosamente cerca de los de Squall y las manos de éste sujetaban su cintura con fuerza. Rinoa se sorprendió de que en tan pocos segundos hubiese sido capaz de captar tantos detalles.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿me has sustituido por una jovencita de aspecto aniñado?

La voz de la intrusa llegó a los oídos de Rinoa como una ráfaga de aire ayudándola a salir de su estado de sorpresa absoluta.

Entre la creciente confusión que inundó su cerebro, pudo comprobar como Squall se deshacía del agarre felino de la rubia y corría hacia ella. Justo en el momento que Rinoa abría la puerta para marcharse de allí, notó el agarre en su muñeca.

- No es lo que crees… -acertó a decir el muchacho con gesto algo desencajado-.

- ¡No me toques! –exclamó con odio agitando su mano para soltarse del agarre-.

Lo último que pudo escuchar Rinoa es la risa triunfante de la desconocida.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 09:05 h_

Quistis entró por la puerta de la cafetería con un leve dolor de cabeza. A pesar del pequeño percance con Rinoa, la noche continuó para ella. Tras recibir una llamada de Squall diciéndoles que Rinoa estaba dormida en su cuarto, la chicas se quedaron más tranquilas y decidieron no desperdiciar aquella noche que habían preparada para ellas.

Masajeo sus sienes con gesto molesto y tras divisar a Seifer en una de las mesas de la derecha, se dirigió hasta el.

El joven rubio se encontraba dando vueltas a un café de aspecto aguado de manera desinteresada. Quistis observó que su mirada estaba clavada sobre un folio con algo escrito que no supo decir de que se trataba.

- ¡Se te caerán los ojos de las cuencas si no parpadeas! –comentó de manera cómica dándole un golpecito en la espalda-.

- Quistis… -murmuró sin mirarla-.

- Que gran recibimiento por tu parte –comentó sarcástica mientras tomaba asiento a su lado-. ¿Qué miras con tanta atención?

Antes de que la instructora pudiese hacerse con la misteriosa hoja de papel, el móvil de Seifer vibró sobre la mesa. Rápidamente se levantó con la hoja en la mano y el móvil en la otra.

Quistis lo miró molesta a la vez que curiosa.

- ¿Irvine? Si… vale… así que seguimos sin tener nada… hablaré con Squall.

El muchacho rubio dio un último sorbo a su café y antes de que pudiese emprender su camino, algo lo detuvo.

- Quieto ahí soldado ¿se puede saber que tramas? –preguntó la muchacha con los brazos en jarras-.

- Ahora no, Quistis, te lo contaré mas tarde, lo prometo

Seifer besó los labios de la instructora de manera fugaz y la dejó ahí plantada mientras el desaparecía por la puerta de la cafetería. Justo en el momento que este cruzaba la puerta Selphie entraba en el local dándose de bruces con el corpulento chico. Seifer se disculpó con ella y revolviendo su pelo a modo de saludo molesto, desapareció.

La joven se peinó su cabello de nuevo y se acercó hasta Quistis, que aun se encontraba en medio de la cafetería, estrechando sus ojos a modo de confusión.

- "Traman algo" –dijeron al unísono las dos muchachas cuando se acercaron la una a la otra-.

- Parece que el dejarles una noche solos les da para mucho –comentó Selphie mientras seguía los pasos de su compañera hasta la mesa donde con anterioridad había estado Seifer-.

- Eso parece –suspiró-. ¿Sabes de qué se trata? ¿Irvine te ha dicho algo? –preguntó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para recostar la cara sobre sus manos-.

La pequeña mujer meneó la cabeza de forma negativa haciendo que su pelo se agitase de un lado a otro con soltura.

- Supongo que habrá que esperar.

Las dos chicas suspiraron resignadas y se dispusieron a desayunar.

* * *

Seifer recorrió todos los lugares donde podría dar con el comandante, que esa mañana parecía estar jugando al escondite. Cuando salió del ascensor vio al susodicho entrar por la puerta principal. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del rubio y se apresuró por las escaleras bajándolas de dos en dos. Las últimas se las saltó de golpe y en cuatro zancadas se presentó frente a Squall. Éste inconscientemente retrocedió unos paso hacia atrás viendo la energía que emanaba.

- ¡Squall! –lo llamó cogiéndolo por los hombros-.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañamente amable-.

Seifer enarcó una ceja clavando su mirada en la del joven castaño.

- ¡Que! –exclamó Squall analizando al personaje que tenía frente a él-.

- Te ves extrañamente… -dudó al elegir la palabra-. ¿Relajado? –intentó adivinar-.

El comandante desvió la mirada hacia un lado para luego enfrentarse de nuevo al rubio.

- ¡Aja! Anoche te fue bien con Rinoa ¿no? –preguntó dándole golpecitos a la altura del abdomen-.

Una mirada interrogante se posó sobre Seifer y éste captó al momento a que era debido.

- Irvine me lo ha contado

Seifer se adelantó de nuevo a la pregunta del castaño que seguía con esa mirada interrogante sin entender como de rápido volaban las noticias en el grupo.

- Anoche Selphie se lo contó a Irvine

- ¡Viva la intimidad! –exclamó exasperado reanudando sus pasos-. Y ahora que estás perfectamente informado sobre mi vida sexual, ¿querías algo?

- Si pero mejor vamos a tu despacho –contestó dejando las bromas a un lado-.

* * *

- ¿A qué viene tanto misterio, Seifer? –preguntó el comandante colgando su chaqueta en el perchero de al lado de la puerta-.

- Él es el misterio

Squall oyó un golpe sobre la mesa y rápidamente desvió la mirada hasta ella. Bajo la mano de Seifer había un papel con algo escrito. Con curiosidad se acercó hasta la mesa y cogió el papel.

- Rhys Wexford, edad: cuarenta y tres, residencia: Deling. Actualmente: paradero desconocido.

Squall enarcó una ceja mientras extendía el papel con aquellos datos hacia Seifer.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es el último nombre de la lista, ese hombre iba contigo en el ferri pero no hemos podido dar con él. Ayer Irvine fue a su residencia pero no había rastro de él. Preguntó por la zona y nadie supo decirle nada. Además en la red tampoco pudimos encontrar nada, es como si fuese un fantasma ni siquiera tenemos una foto para saber que aspecto tiene –relató mientras tomaba asiento de forma desganada-.

Squall se paseó por la estancia mirando con detenimiento aquel pedazo de papel.

- Es raro ¿no? –preguntó captando la mirada de Squall-.

- Si, supongo –dudó momentáneamente-.

- Irvine y yo hemos estado casi toda la noche investigando y nada, tal vez Zell…

- Zell está en un operativo, estará todo el día fuera –interrumpió el comandante-.

- ¿Y que hacemos? –preguntó ansioso-.

- De momento esperar, Zell es el único que podría hallar información de este individuo-.

- Bien –dijo dispuesto a abandonar el despacho-.

La voz de Squall lo detuvo a un paso de la puerta.

- Espera, una aldea cercana a Rosfall a pedido la colaboración de Seeds para acabar con una pequeña plaga de monstruos. Kramer se ha empeñado en enviar a Selphie sola, ¿te importaría ir con ella? No me fio, esa zona… -explicó el joven castaño con cierto aire preocupado-.

Seifer se giró para quedar de cara a su compañero y sonrió de medio lado.

- Sabes, que esa pequeñaja es astuta como un zorro, dudo mucho que le haga falta –comentó de manera desinteresada-.

- Si, lo sé pero quiero que vaya alguien con ella –contestó sin dar más explicaciones-.

- Está bien

Squall asintió de manera seria y vio como Seifer desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

Rinoa había llegado demasiado temprano al jardín. Se había dado una larga ducha con la que creyó que se relajaría, craso error. La rabia seguía recorriendo todas las partes de su cuerpo y no podía quitarse la imagen de esa mujer de su mente. ¿Por qué cuando las cosas empezaban a marchar bien siempre venía algo que lo estropeaba? Estaba más que harta de luchar, era como si el destino se negase a verlos juntos de nuevo y contra el destino no se podía luchar, había pensado siempre Rinoa.

Dio gracias de que esa mañana solo tuviese dos clases porque si no hubiese descargado toda su rabia con los pobre alumnos que no tenían la culpa de nada. Después de aquello, estuvo vagando un rato por el patio, disfrutando de la agradable brisa veraniega y tras varios minutos en trance intentando darle alguna explicación a lo que sus ojos habían visto esa mañana, decidió ir a descargar algo de adrenalina en el gimnasio. Un pobre saco de boxeo había sido el elegido para tales planes. Su verdadero objetivo era Zell pero esa mañana se había enterado de que el joven estaría todo el día fuera. Asi que Rinoa, tras quejarse sonoramente, había elegido el saco de boxeo como rival. Por lo menos el no se quejaría de aquellas patadas y puñetazos descontrolados.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así pero podía notar como las gotas de sudor empapaban su cuerpo y como sus músculos doloridos pedían un descanso, el cual no estaba dispuesta a tomarse.

De pronto, la única voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento, resonó tras el saco. Alguien lo había sujetado en una de sus fuertes patadas.

- Si sigues así te lo cargarás y correrá de tu sueldo, no lo dudes

Rinoa entrecerró los ojos cuando vio asomarse tras el saco, una melena castaña que caía de manera desordenada sobre unos ojos azulados.

- ¿Puedes apartarte, estúpido comandante? –dijo conteniendo su rabia-.

- O sino que ¿me golpearás? –le retó siguiéndola el juego-.

La joven de melena, sin dudarlo un solo instante, dirigió uno de sus puños directamente contra la cara del comandante pero éste, en un rápido movimiento, lo esquivó a la vez que cogió por la muñeca a su atacante y la empotraba contra la pared inmovilizándola. Squall sabía que en cuanto a fuerza física superaba a la muchacha con creces, a no ser que Rinoa activase su poder, cosa que en el jardín no haría.

- ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho Edea que no te dejes cegar por la rabia? –le hablo al oído-.

La muchacha se zafó del agarre y se masajeó la muñeca notando aun la mano de Squall.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó aun mas enfadada mientras recogía su toalla del suelo y secaba el sudor de su frente-.

- Explicarte lo que ha pasado –contestó observando los pasos de la chica-.

- No quiero que me expliques nada. Anoche lo pasamos bien y punto. Solo es sexo ¿no? –dijo acercándose de manera amenazante hasta él.

Squall dejó escapar un gruñido a modo de risa.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que solo fue sexo. Sé lo que sentiste porque yo también lo sentí –confesó clavando aquellos ojos en los de ella.

Por un momento la bruja quedó cautiva de esa mirada pero no debía ceder, ahora no, así que comenzó a andar por la sala en dirección a la salida. Cuando Squall vio que se escapaba, corrió hasta ella y la agarró de la cintura con sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? –preguntó exasperado girándola bruscamente hacia él-.

- ¿A que viene tanta seguridad en ti mismo? –preguntó esta vez ella viendo lo persistente que estaba siendo el chico-.

Rinoa se había dado cuenta que aquello no estaba siendo igual que las otras veces. Squall iba tras ella como si se tratase de un juego. Parecía demasiado tranquilo y seguro, como si fuese cuestión de horas que ella volviese a caer en sus brazos.

- Porque sé que solo son celos –contestó pegándola contra su propio cuerpo-.

- Y tú que sabes… -dijo bajando el tono de voz como si empezase a rendirse ante aquel hombre-.

- Lo sé –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca-.

La muchacha reaccionó de repente y antes de que su orgullo saliese herido nuevamente, intentó deshacerse del fuerte agarre. Se giró nuevamente, dando la espalda al chico pero le fue imposible dar un solo paso porque enseguida notó como los brazos de Squall la aprisionaban aun mas a la altura de su cintura.

Rinoa, harta de tanto jueguecito, se concentró durante unos segundo. Una leve luz azulada comenzó a hacerse presente en sus muñecas, entonces sin pensárselo ni un minuto más, posó su mano derecha sobre uno de los brazos del chico que la aprisionaba y descargó su poder sobre él.

Squall, al notar esos calambres recorrer su brazo casi hasta su cuello, no tuvo mas remedio que soltarla.

- ¿Me has dado una descarga con electro? –se quejó algo sorprendido de la poca piedad de la chica-.

- Te dije que me soltaras –se limitó a decir mientras por fin, reanudaba sus pasos en dirección a su habitación-.

La muchacha no miró hacia atrás ni tampoco escuchó nada más por parte de él. Sabía que lo que le había hecho no era grave, solo había usado el quince por ciento de su poder en ese ataque, así que no había de que preocuparse, tan solo quería que la soltase y lo había conseguido.

Anduvo por los pasillos con la mirada pegada al suelo, llena de rabia y con la frase de "estúpido Squall" en su cabeza.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación un cuerpo de hombre la detuvo. Resignada subió la mirada hasta cerciorarse de quien se trataba.

- ¡Jared! Oye ahora no, por favor –suplicó intentado que desapareciese de su vista-.

- Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente –dijo apoyándose en la puerta para que Rinoa no pudiese abrirla-.

- Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar –contestó sin apenas mirarlo-. Y ahora, ¿me dejas pasar, por favor? –dijo con cierto rin tintín-.

- Ya, pero yo si quiero hablar ahora –amenazó cogiéndola del brazo-.

Rinoa sintió cierto temor ante la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre y antes de que pudiese decir nada, alguien tras su espalda la interrumpió.

- ¿No la has oído? ¡déjala en paz!

- Comandante, no te esperaba aquí –dijo Jared con media sonrisa-. Pero claro, donde esta ella, estás tú ¿verdad? qué eres, ¿su perrito faldero? –vaciló apretando aun más el brazo de la chica-.

- ¡Suéltala! –exclamó Squall cogiendo el otro brazo de Rinoa-.

- ¿Te crees que eres su dueño? –preguntó Jared estrechando sus ojos-.

- ¿Y tu? ¿crees que puedes aparecer en su vida cuando te venga en gana? –rebatió acercando su cara a la de Jared-.

- Lo mismo digo –contestó imitando el gesto de Squall-.

Rinoa de pronto, se vio atrapada entre esos dos cuerpos y mirando hacia arriba, se zafó con fuerza de las manos de ambos chicos. Cuando estuvo libre empujó a ambos por el pecho, creándose de nuevo el espacio que necesitaba.

- ¿Habéis acabado vuestra pelea de machos alfa? –preguntó mas que enfadada alternando su mirada entre ambos muchachos-.

Ninguno contestó pero antes de que la mujer desapareciera tras la puerta de su habitación, su voz resonó en todo el pasillo.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Los dos!

Un fuerte portazo los hizo dar un pequeño respingo, después sus miradas de odio se cruzaron y ambos se alejaron en dirección contraria.

* * *

_Aldea cercana al bosque Rosfall, 18:45 h_

Seifer caminaba junto con Selphie. Hacia una hora mas o menos que habían llegado a la pequeña aldea y su misión había concluido sin ningún tipo de imprevisto.

La aldea contaba con un grupo de hombre que patrullaban a menudo las cercanías de la aldea pero al parecer, hacia unos días que los monstruos se habían multiplicado sin explicación. Los hombres no eran profesionales por lo que decidieron pedir ayuda a Balamb.

Los dos muchachos habían acabado con los monstruos rápidamente por lo que decidieron investigar un poco la zona.

La aldea se encontraba en el llano entre el bosque Rosfall y la ciudad de Timber y su principal atractivo era la playa Monday que quedaba a escasos kilómetros del lugar. Selphie recordaba haber visto el pequeño pueblecito cuando habían estado por primera vez en aquel bosque, hacia tan solo unos días.

Seifer sabía que la plaga de monstruos en la zona no era normal y que la aldea estuviese en las cercanías de Rosfall no le olía nada bien.

Ambos anduvieron por el lugar, siempre alerta por lo que pudiera pasar cuando la voz de la pequeña chica llamó la atención de Seifer.

- ¡Seifer! ¡Corre, ven aquí! –gritó cerca de unos matorrales-.

- ¡Que pasa! –dijo de manera acelerada-.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par cuando Selphie se dio la vuelta con algo en sus manos.

- Sabía que algo extraño pasaba –comentó pensativo el chico-.

La muchacha de pelo despuntando sostenía en su mano otro de eso pequeños artefactos de forma esférica que aun no sabían que era pero que comenzaban a hacerse una idea.

Con artefacto en mano emprendieron sus pasos de nuevo a la aldea, querían hablar con el grupo que solía patrullar la zona.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea fueron guiados a un local de madera en su mayoría. Tenían una sala con algunos ordenadores y distintos aparatos electrónicos, principalmente utilizados para el rastreo de zonas. Distintos mapas de las cercanías adornaban las paredes del local.

En su interior había cuatro hombre y dos mujeres. Que al parecer eran los que formaban el grupo de patrulla.

- Creemos que esto puede ser la causa de la aparición en masa de monstruos –explicó Seifer tomando asiento en una silla de madera-.

- ¿Y que se supone que es? –preguntó una de las mujeres cogiendo el aparato de la mesa-.

- Aun no lo sabemos pero lo estamos investigando –contestó Selphie-. Posiblemente emita algún tipo de señal que atrae a los monstruos a dicha zona –explicó con soltura-.

El grupo asintió un poco confundido por la explicación.

- ¿Habéis visto algún otro en las inmediaciones? –preguntó nuevamente Seifer levantándose y paseándose por la estancia-.

Todos negaron con la cabeza sin dudar.

- Una cosa más –habló Seifer antes de marcharse de allí-.

- ¿Ha pasado alguien de los laboratorios LideCorp por aquí? –preguntó con cierta desconfianza-.

El grupo de personas al igual que Selphie tornaron su gesto a una de confusión ante la pregunta.

- Bueno… -comenzó a hablar una de las mujeres de larga melena negra recogida en una atractiva coleta-. Cuando los abrieron pasaron por aquí. Querían saber si había algún soldado, Seed… era para ofrecer sus servicios y así promocionarse. Pero tengo entendido que lo hicieron por todas las localidades ¿no es así? –explicó la mujer mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa-.

- Sí, sí. Y recientemente ¿ha venido alguien? –preguntó insistiendo sobre el tema-.

- ¿Creéis que esos laboratorios tienen algo que ver con esto? –peguntó uno de los hombres, el de aspecto más corpulento, cogiendo el artefacto entre sus manos-.

- No lo sabemos –se adelantó a contestar Selphie con tono desesperanzado-.

- Fueron investigados por esas desapariciones ¿no? Aunque las autoridades no pudieron probar nada –comentó otro hombre algo mas enclenque pero ágil-. Sinceramente aquí no les creímos, esa gente no es de nuestro agrado.

- Bien, gracias por la información. Tened cuidado con la zona cercana a la entrada al bosque y si veis algo sospechoso poneos en contacto con nosotros –aconsejó Seifer que comenzaba a desaparecer por la puerta de salida-.

El grupo de hombres se despidieron con agrado de ambos Seeds, seguramente no tendrían ningún tipo de problemas en colaborar con ellos.

Cuando abandonaron la aldea y se dirigieron al coche se percataron que realmente se les había hecho bastante tarde. Debían darse prisa si querían informar lo antes posible al director.

* * *

_Pues aquí acaba. Decir que todos los personajes nuevos que salgan, tendrán algo que ver en la historia, vamos, que no están ahí para hacer bulto. Lo digo por la rubia peligrosa jejejee._

_Del próximo capi tengo un buen trozo escrito, así que intentaré no tardarrrrrr_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	14. capitulo 14

__

_** Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia_

_

* * *

_

__

__

_** Notitas…**_

_Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo. He tardado más de lo que creía ya que la última parte se me atascó un poco. En este capi se aclara un poco mas quien es la misteriosa mujer y alguna cosita extraña también pasa por ahí._

_**PauHardy: **__Madre mía, k fiel eres. Te adoro! Jejeje. Creo que tus dudas sobre la rubia y la esfera misteriosa se aclararan un poquito más en este capi. Así que a leer^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Aaayyy la rubia jodia! Jejej. Si muy distinta a Rinoa, demasiado explosiva diría yo. Y las peleíllas pues a mi tb me encantan jejej aunque tengo que decir que ya no habrá tantas. No pueden estar eternamente peleados no? Y sobre lo de Squall pues algo rarete le pasará en el capi así que espero que te guste ^^_

_**yui: **__Que os gusta verlos peleados a los pobres. Pocas peleas quedan ya. Porque ahora empieza lo bueno jejeje._

_

* * *

_

_**CATORCE**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 22:15 h_

Rinoa se desperezó en medio de su pequeña habitación, tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio y comprobó su correo electrónico en el portátil. Con un gesto mohíno se levantó de nuevo, al comprobar que su bandeja estaba totalmente vacía y después miró la hora en el móvil.

Por culpa de ese estúpido Squall no había probado bocado en todo el día. La verdad es que ahora tampoco tenía hambre pero debía comer algo o sino caería exhausta en cualquier esquina.

Cogiendo la tarjeta de su habitación salió de allí en dirección a la cafería, sabía que el horario de la cena había pasado así que no le quedaba mas remedio que conformarse con alguna imitación a comida de esas maquinas expendedoras. Después se pasaría la noche corrigiendo exámenes, ya que por supuesto, le sería imposible pegar ojo.

Anduvo por los pasillos por los que apenas había gente y cuando llegó a la cafetería se dirigió sin vacilar hacia el fondo donde una hilera de esas maquinas la esperaban con multitud de sándwiches de nombres imposibles.

Estuvo un rato observando la comida que ofrecían y por fin se decidió por un sándwich de atún y un refresco de naranja. Introdujo de manera despistada el dinero y pulsó esos botones iluminados levemente. Por fin oyó como sus dos opciones caían en la parte baja da la máquina.

Con desgana se agachó y recogió su comida y justo cuando se giró para emprender su camino de nuevo a su habitación, un cuerpo de mujer la detuvo.

Rinoa levantó la vista del suelo y comprobó de quien se trataba.

- ¿Has venido a regocijarte aun mas? –preguntó con recelo Rinoa-.

Frente a ella estaba la mujer que había visto con Squall esa misma mañana. Llevaba puesto una camiseta pegada que realzaba sus voluminosos pechos y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, con unas botas de altos tacones. Su pelo se encontraba recogido en una especie de moño despeinado con algunos mechones fuera de este que la daban un aspecto aun más sensual.

La bruja se fijó en que tenía que elevar la mirada si quería encontrarse con la de aquella mujer y se sintió aun más pequeña.

- Eres tú la que podrías regocijarte –contestó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón-.

Rinoa frunció el ceño confusa ante aquella contestación.

- Oye, no me apetece hablar y menos contigo. Puedes quedártelo para ti enterito, lo nuestro creo que jamás va a funcionar –dijo sin ánimo mientras pasaba por el lado de la mujer-.

- Me lo quedaría encantada, si él quisiera, claro –dijo elevando el tono de voz para hacer que la bruja se detuviese-.

Rinoa paró en seco al escuchar aquella frase, realmente la curiosidad iba a matarla, deseaba saber quién demonios era esa chica pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen.

- Eres Rinoa ¿verdad? Squall no dejaba de hablar de ti –habló en un tono más amable-.

Rinoa siguió allí quieta pero sin girarse hacia la mujer. Últimamente escuchaba demasiado la frase de "no paraba de hablar de ti" y total ¿para que?

- No voy a negarte que intenté algo con él en el pasado pero solo tenía ojos para ti. Aunque habíais roto, el no podía pensar en otra mujer que no fueses tu.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –pregunto girándose por primera vez hacia ella-.

- Porque no quiero que sufra más y ahora que parecía que las cosas marchaban bien entre vosotros…

- ¿Y lo de esta mañana? –interrumpió-.

- Esa es mi forma de saludar, preciosa –sonrió de manera arrogante-.

La joven bruja apartó la mirada hacia un lado sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si fiarse de las palabras de aquella peligrosa mujer, pero ¿qué motivos tenía para hacer algo así?

- Oye no te quedes ahí plantada como una idiota y ve a hablar con él

- Pero...

- En casa no está así que supongo que aún sigue trabajando.

La mujer rubia observó el gesto de contrariedad de la bruja y sonrió para sí.

- Oye esto no significa que me este rindiendo con él. Simplemente no quiero que sufra y de momento la única que puede evitar algo así eres tú. Pero tiempo al tiempo…

Rinoa la miró por última vez cruzando una mirada retadora con ella, dejó lo que había sacado de la maquina sobre una de las mesas más cercanas y salió corriendo en dirección al despacho.

* * *

Squall se encontraba con la mirada fija en la oscuridad que se extendía en el exterior del jardín. Contra su oreja derecha sujetaba un móvil de color negro brillante por el cual no dejaba de escuchar una voz de mujer mecanizada que repetía una y otra vez "el móvil al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura, inténtelo mas tarde".

Llevaba un buen rato intentando contactar con Seifer o Selphie pero aun no lo había conseguido. Tras aquel último intento que tuvo como resultado el mismo efecto, despegó el aparato de su oreja y miró la pantalla, las diez y media de la noche.

El único que quedaba aun allí era él, Kramer se había ido hacía una hora y media mas o menos y Shu no queriéndole dejar solo, se había quedado algo más, hasta que Squall la convenció de que se marchara.

De repente unos golpecitos contra la madera de la puerta resonaron levemente en el interior. El joven se giró repentinamente y se preguntó de quien podría tratarse a esas horas. Cuando dejó el móvil encima de la mesa dio permiso para entrar.

Su corazón se aceleró levemente cuando vio asomarse por el marco de la puerta, una melena de color oscuro bien conocida para el. Rinoa.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en tono serio sin querer sonar demasiado ansioso-.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó ella poniendo una sonrisa amable-.

El chico se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza a modo de asentimiento y la mujer se coló dentro del despacho.

La observó detenidamente. Tenía un gesto que Squall no supo descifrar y como otras tantas veces, se preguntó que querría esta vez. Si esto seguía así acabaría volviéndose loco ante tantas idas y venidas de esa pequeña mujer.

Esperó paciente como siempre, no sería él quien dijese la primera palabra, no después de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. Tras unos minutos, la vio caminar hacia él, con las manos tras su espalda y con ese gesto de niña traviesa con el que posiblemente intentaría despistarlo.

- Quería pedirte perdón –dijo al fin parándose frente él-.

Squall analizó el gesto de la joven y vio sinceridad y arrepentimiento. Aun así no bajaría la guardia. Nunca sabía por donde podía salir esa muchacha morena.

- Perdón ¿por qué?, ¿por ignorarme?, ¿por no dejarme explicarme? o ¿por chamuscarme el brazo? –enumeró con un aura demasiado oscura-.

Rinoa, al escuchar su última frase, se acordó de que en un ataque de rabia le había dado una descarga en su brazo. Así que redujo al instante el espacio que los separaba y apoyándose levemente sobre él, cogió su brazo y lo analizó.

- Lo siento, no debí… ¿te duele? –preguntó alzando la vista hasta el mientras sujetaba el brazo del chico entre sus manos-.

- No mucho –contestó en un tono más amable-.

Una rojez había aparecido a lo largo del brazo del muchacho, no parecía muy grave pero seguramente estaría unos días molestándole. Sin pensarlo, la chica sujetó aquel brazo frente a su cara con una mano y la otra la posó encima. De nuevo, aquel aura azulada en sus muñecas se hizo presente y segundos más tarde aquel hematoma desaparecía por completo.

- Gracias, supongo…

- De nada

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Rinoa no sabía que decir y el por su parte, esperaba que ya que había ido hasta allí a esas horas, dijese algo coherente. Asi que apoyándose en el borde de la mesa, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y simplemente esperó.

- No creo que hayas venido solo a curarme el brazo

Rinoa suspiró sonoramente y después se apartó algo del muchacho.

- Me he comportado como una estúpida, si, otra vez –sonrió intentando relajar el ambiente tenso-. Tenías razón, me moría de celos –confesó pegando la vista en el suelo-.

- Bueno cuando se trata de ti yo también me vuelve bastante idiota –dijo acompañando sus palabras de una risa seca-.

Rinoa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió ante el comentario.

- Bueno ¿y quién es la misteriosa mujer? –preguntó por fin muerta de curiosidad-.

- Se llama Jenna y es la hermana de Linet. Vino a vivir con su hermana hará un año y medio mas o menos, cuando el marido de Linet murió y bueno… yo las ayudaba a ellas, ellas me ayudaban a mi…

- Ya pero pasó algo entre vosotros ¿no? –interrumpió queriendo saber lo que realmente la martirizaba-.

Squall agachó la cabeza y tras suspirar volvió a enfrentarse a la mirada de la joven morena.

- Si –contestó sin ningún tipo de rodeos-.

La cara de Rinoa cambio radicalmente a una de sorpresa. Sabía que algo había ocurrido pero ahora que lo oía por parte del mismo Squall no podía evitar su cara de circunstancia.

- Aunque no me acuerdo de mucho –matizó intentando calmar a la chica que tenía frente a él-.

- ¿No te acuerdas? –repitió realmente confusa-.

- Recuerdas la noche en que salimos solo los chicos ¿no?

- Como para no acordarme, estuvisteis hablando de esa noche durante semanas.

- Ya, supongo que dio para mucho. Digamos que todos bebimos mas de la cuenta y cuando llegué a casa me encontré con Jenna en el descansillo y bueno… desperté con ella a mi lado. Me dijo que me ayudó a entrar en casa y después…

- Ya, ya, creo que no quiero escuchar mas –interrumpió la bruja tapando la boca de Squall con su mano derecha-.

No podía evitar sentir unos celos casi asesinos aunque ella era la menos indicada. Seguramente en aquella época ya estaba con Jared.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, realmente no recuerdo casi nada. –dijo con un gesto de culpabilidad-.

- "Casi nada" –repitió molesta-. No, no me sirve –dijo dibujando una sonrisa algo sarcástica-.

- Ya, lo suponía.

Rinoa levantó la vista hasta Squall y en sus ojos solo podía leerse tristeza.

- Oye, entre Jenna y yo no hay nada –comenzó a hablar tras una pausa-.

Rinoa se vio arrastrada de la muñeca hasta el chico quien no dudó en colocarla entre sus piernas y pegarla contra su propio cuerpo. La muchacha apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de éste y disfrutó del contacto de las fuertes manos en su cintura.

- Aquella misma mañana me arrepentí de todo y le dije que no podía estar con ella y no sé cómo, le acabé contado todo lo nuestro. Aun así me dejó muy claro que no se rendiría y entre eso y su forma de ser…

- Ya, lo he notado

- Y lo de esta mañana, desde que desaparecí no había vuelto a verla. Como todos vosotros me creyó muerto, tienes que entenderla –finalizó buscando la mirada de aprobación de la pelinegra-.

- Entonces entre vosotros, ¿no hay nada?

Squall negó con la cabeza de manera mas que seria a lo que Rinoa respondió con un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

- Pero es que ella es tan… -intentó explicar ella con gesto confuso-.

- Tan qué… -sonrió Squall de medio lado-.

- Pues eso tan… -siguió haciendo gestos con sus manos-, alta y tan rubia y tan… bueno sus pechos… y esas curvas… -explicó con algo de agobio al comprobar que le era imposible describir a esa mujer tan diferente a ella-.

Squall rio al oír las palabras de la chica y la ternura que emanaba en aquel instante, lo acabó de conquistar. El muchacho la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo y después apoyó su cabeza en la curva de aquel cuello femenino.

- Me gustan las chicas más bajas que yo –susurró contra la piel de su cuello-. Y por si aun no te habías dado cuenta, tus pechos me encantan –continuó bajando hasta el empiece de uno de ellos-.

- Me llamó jovencita aniñada –dijo Rinoa indignada-.

- Bueno tiene veintinueve años, así que tal vez te vea como una cría –explicó con tono algo vacilón-.

- ¡Además es una asaltacunas! –exclamó apartándose del chico-.

Squall volvió a reír y de nuevo atrajo el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo propio. No quería seguir hablando de esa mujer y mucho menos quería que fuese motivo de discusión entre ellos dos. De pronto el cuerpo de un hombre seguido del de una mujer irrumpieron de manera brusca en el despacho. Squall que se encontraba inmerso en la tarea de satisfacer a la bruja, resopló malhumorado cuando comprobó de quien se trataba.

- Seifer, en serio ¡llama a la puerta! –advirtió en tono autoritario-.

Squall se limitó a apartar sus manos del cuerpo de la chica de manera resignada mientras que Rinoa carraspeó nerviosa a la vez que colocaba la camiseta en su sitio.

- No sé si prefiero que estéis juntos o separados –comentó sarcástico mientras se acercaba a la pareja-.

Selphie cruzó una mirada cómplice con Rinoa y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara de la pequeña de pelo despuntado. La bruja agachó la mirada con algo de vergüenza no sin antes leer los labios de su amiga "Te lo dije"

- Llevo un buen rato intentando contactar con vosotros –habló Squall a los recién llegados-.

- Sin batería –contestó con rapidez Seifer mientras agitaba el móvil frente a Squall-.

- Sin cobertura –se adelantó Selphie ante la mirada penetrante de su comandante-.

Squall suspiró cansado y agachó la cabeza meneándola de forma negativa.

- Antes de que nos des una charla mira lo que hemos encontrado en la aldea –dijo Selphie cogiendo el pequeño artefacto y colocándolo en la mesa de Squall-.

Éste levantó la vista hasta el aparato y se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Cuando notó las manos de Rinoa en su espalda, quien se asomaba curiosa tras él, reaccionó.

- Pero esto es…

- Si, lo mismo que encontramos en Rosfall –interrumpió Seifer-. ¿Sabemos algo de Esthar?

El muchacho castaño se quedó unos segundos pensando.

- Ayer hablé con Laguna y me dijo que había mandado un pequeño informe con algunos detalles pero que aun lo estaban analizando.

El chico salió de su despacho y comenzó a rebuscar en la mesa de Kramer. Los demás lo siguieron.

- No deberíamos estar haciendo esto ¿verdad? –dijo Selphie sabiendo que no estaba bien rebuscar en la mesa de su Director-.

Squall levantó la vista hasta la muchacha y sonrió de medio lado.

- Soy el comandante, alguna ventaja tenía que tener ¿no? –comentó aun rebuscando en los cajones-. Aquí está…

Todos rodearon al comandante que sostenía una serie de papeles con el sello de Esthar. Leyó por encima los párrafos que venían escritos y cuando llegó a lo que realmente importaba, comenzó a leer en alto.

- Artefacto compuesto por una base metálica y media esfera de cristal. En su interior contiene una especie de líquido azulado que habrá que seguir analizando. Posiblemente contenga poder mágico que se activa con algún dispositivo. La principal utilidad del artefacto es la de atraer a los monstruos de la zona.

- Por eso la aldea estaba infestada de monstruos, esta cosa los atrae –dijo Seifer mirando la semiesfera con curiosidad-.

Selphie se acercó al joven rubio que mantenía el aparato en alto y elevando la mirada, observó atónita como Seifer la agitaba con cuidado. En su interior, aquel liquido azulado en el que no habían reparado con anterioridad, se movía con fluidez, hipnotizando a la pareja.

- Espera, ¿qué es esto? –observó Squall pasando una par de páginas-.

Seifer y Selphie giraron con rapidez hacia el comandante al oír su voz.

- Número de artefactos encontrados: seis. Hallazgo de un par de cadáveres con marcas sin identificar.

El chico pasó un par de páginas más de manera nerviosa y después dejó caer los folios sobre la mesa.

- Pero ¿que ocurre? –preguntó Rinoa colocándose delante del cuerpo del comandante y recogiendo las hojas que el muchacho acababa de soltar-.

- Parece que algunos soldados de Esthar han ido a Rosfall con el permiso de Kramer –explicó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa-.

- ¿Y no nos han dicho nada al respecto? –preguntó algo confundida Selphie-.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! –exclamó esta vez Seifer arrebatando las hojas a Rinoa-.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó Squall tras una pausa propinando un fuerte golpe a la mesa de roble macizo-.

Selphie dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar el golpe y Seifer desvió con rapidez su mirada hacia él. El joven comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación mientras deslizaba las manos por su pelo. Rinoa se acercó con precaución y colocándose frente a él, detuvo sus pasos en seco.

- Squall, cálmate –rogó colocando las manos en el pecho del chico-.

Éste suspiro sonoramente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, desvió la mirada hasta el techo del despacho.

- Escúchame, mañana hablaremos con Kramer, tiene que haber una explicación para esto ¿no? –dijo cogiendo la cara del chico entre sus manos para que la mirase directamente a los ojos-.

Estuvo unos segundos en silencio perdido en la oscuridad de los ojos de aquella mujer que con tan solo el leve roce de sus manos conseguía calmarlo.

- Voy a llamar a Laguna –dijo de pronto deshaciéndose de las manos de Rinoa-.

Ésta resopló enfadada al comprobar que no podía calmar al chico y siguió sus pasos. Tras ella, fueron los demás sabiendo que no eran horas para hablar del tema. Mañana aclararían todo con el Director.

- Squall… -llamó con voz cansina Seifer-. Oye mañana…

De pronto el joven castaño cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos hasta sus sienes. Unos quejidos de dolor salieron de su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

De nuevo aquellas punzadas de dolor, que atravesaban su cráneo de un lado a otro haciéndole perder, incluso, la cordura. Intentó abrir los ojos pero aquellos flashes acompañados de aquel dolor insoportable, se lo impidieron. Otra vez esa imagen de una estancia pulcramente ordenada, con una luz blanca casi cegadora y una serie de aparatos que jamás había visto. Un hombre con mascarilla se paseaba por la estancia con total libertad, en sus manos sostenía una serie de utensilios indescriptibles.

- El sujeto numero dos está preparado para comenzar –escuchó a aquel hombre con voz lejana y acolchada-.

Intentó ver su cara pero todo comenzaba a estar borroso, demasiado borroso como para captar algún detalle. Ya no sabía si aquello estaba siendo un sueño o seguía tirada en el suelo del despacho.

- ¡Squall, Squall! ¿me oyes?

El chico abrió los ojos de repente encontrándose con un Seifer de mirada mas que asustada, a su lado Selphie y Rinoa.

- Tío, ¿estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo el rubio intentando buscar su mirada-.

- Ayúdame a levantarme –dijo con voz ronca apoyándose en el-.

Seifer obedeció y cuando estuvo en pie lo llevó hasta el sofá de piel que había a unos pasos. El comandante se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas, agachó la cabeza. Pronto notó como alguien se colocaba frente a él de rodillas en el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Rinoa con expresión casi desesperada, esperando simplemente a que él dijese algo.

- Estoy bien –se limitó a decir con media sonrisa-.

- Voy a llamar a Jefferson, creo que está de guardia –oyó decir a Selphie-.

Al oír aquello, se levantó de golpe del sofá y suplicó que no hiciese tal cosa. Solo quería irse a casa e intentar dormir algo.

- De verdad, estoy bien. Solo son jaquecas –dijo sin creerse ni una sola de sus propias palabras-.

- Ya… -bufó Seifer-. Oye si no nos dice que te pasa no podremos ayudarte –continuó algo exasperado-.

- He dicho que ya estoy mejor –respondió secamente-. Mañana hablaremos con Kramer –finalizó recogiendo su chaqueta y abandonando el despacho-.

Los demás se quedaron quietos sin poder decir ni una palabra, simplemente observando como desaparecía por la puerta del ascensor.

- Creo que será mejor irnos –habló Seifer-.

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron los pasos de su comandante. Todos sabían que algo no iba bien y Rinoa no paraba de juguetear con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- Creo que no deberías dejarle solo –dijo Seifer prestando atención a los botones de aquel ascensor que los llevaba hasta el hall-.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron Rinoa se despidió de ambos y salió rauda en busca de aquel comandante solitario. Hizo un barrido con su mirada al lugar y por fin lo vio cruzar la puerta de salida. Corrió hasta el sin pensárselo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró del brazo haciendo que las grandes zancadas del hombre se detuviesen de inmediato.

Squall se giró bruscamente al notar la repentina intromisión.

- Rinoa –se sorprendió desviando su mirada a las manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza por el brazo-.

- No quiero dejarte solo –sentenció con la respiración algo entrecortada- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó algo tímida-.

Squall dejó escapar aire a modo de sonrisa y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

- No hace falta que…

- No quiero estar toda la noche dando vueltas preguntándome si estarás bien –confesó soltando por fin el brazo del chico-.

- Está bien, ve a coger algo de ropa si quieres –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-.

Rinoa sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 11:26 h_

Eran casi las once y media cuando la pareja cruzaba la puerta de aquel apartamento. La luz de la calle iluminaba parte del salón a través del gran ventanal del fondo. El joven pasó primero y encendiendo la luz, dejó espacio para que la mujer pasase.

Rinoa se quitó la chaqueta mientras observaba como con pasos cansados, Squall se dirigía hacia el sofá. Se dejó caer en el de manera informal y de nuevo sus manos fueron a parar a sus sienes.

- ¿De verdad que estás bien? –preguntó Rinoa desde su posición-.

Squall levantó la cabeza y vio una mirada de preocupación.

- Si, solo es cansancio –mintió descaradamente-.

Rinoa suspiró intranquila sabiendo que aquellas palabras escondían algo.

- ¿Has cenado? –preguntó de pronto cambiando de tema-. Seguro que no, yo tampoco y la verdad que estoy muerta de hambre –habló apresuradamente intentando esconder su preocupación-.

La muchacha se dirigió hasta la nevera y se sorprendió de verla llena de comida.

- Vaya, no imaginaba que te cuidases tanto –comentó de manera chistosa-.

- Ayer estuvo con Eleone y se empeñó en comprar de todo, ya sabes –dijo mientras se dirigía hasta la bruja-. La señora Patters ha traído lasaña casera, si quieres… -añadió rebuscando y sacando el delicioso plato-.

- Si que te cuidan, si –dijo acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa-.

La pareja cenó tranquilamente sin hablar en ningún momento de lo que había ocurrido hacia un rato. Rinoa se moría de ganas de saber qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico pero sabía que no debía preguntar. Si le agobiaba acabaría enfadándose y no quería tener ninguna estúpida pelea más con él.

- ¿Porque no vas a cambiarte? Ya recojo yo –sugirió Squall-.

Rinoa asintió y vacilando durante unos segundos, se acercó hasta el joven y besó sus labios de manera tímida. No sabía como hacerlo pero necesitaba demostrarle que ella estaba ahí, que podía contar con ella y que pasase lo que pasase no le dejaría solo.

La muchacha se apresuró y cogiendo su ropa de dormir se metió en el baño. Rápidamente se colocó aquel pantalón corto de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estomago. Visto de aquella manera parecían una pareja estable, pero ¿realmente lo eran? La verdad que en ese instante ni siquiera sabía lo que tenían. Rinoa meneó su cabeza sabiendo que aquel no era momento para pensar en eso.

Salió del baño y mientras dejaba la mochila donde había traído su ropa a un lado de la habitación, vio a Squall pasar por detrás en dirección al baño. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el chico ya se había encerrado dentro. Se quedó unos segundos allí de pie sin saber muy bien que hacer y con los nervios de punta. De repente, odiaba no saber cómo actuar con aquel muchacho. Sin duda habían perdido aquella confianza que tenían en el pasado y todo era nuevo para ella.

No pudo evitar fijar la mirada en las luces que alumbraban el exterior y como hipnotizada, se acercó hasta el ventanal de la habitación. Apoyando sus manos en el cristal se quedó absorta contemplando el reflejo de la luna sobre aquel mar en calma. Su mirada se desvió hasta una pareja que caminaba por el paseo marítimo y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al verla. Parecían tan cómodos el uno al lado del otro.

Nuevas dudas la asaltaron, la inseguridad le nublaba la mente y le impedía pensar con claridad. Tal vez no había sido buena idea pedirle de aquella manera el ir a su casa. Tal vez se había sentido obligado. Posiblemente quisiese estar solo. El siempre había sido bastante solitario y el irrumpir así en su intimidad, tal vez le había hecho sentir incomodo.

Rinoa creía que la cabeza le estallaría ante tantas dudas estúpidas pero de repente unos brazos mas que conocidos la rodearon por detrás a la altura de la cintura. Sus ojos se cerraron por mero instinto al notar aquel torso desnudo tras ella y echando la cabeza hacia atrás disfruto del contacto.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí –susurró Squall impregnándose del agradable olor del cuello de la muchacha-.

Aquella frase sonó demasiado tierna en la atractiva voz del comandante y al instante todas sus dudas se disiparon. El mismo lo había dicho, quería estar a su lado esa noche. Así que la culpabilidad de estar entrometiéndose en su vida ya no venía a cuento.

Rinoa se dio la vuelta y poniéndose de puntillas se aferró al cuello del chico. Al instante los brazos de su acompañante la ciñeron por la cintura hasta elevarla unos centímetros del suelo. Ella dejó escapar una especia de ronroneo ante tan agradable contacto y pronto volvió a notar el suelo bajo sus pies.

- ¿Tengo que estar muriéndome para que me hagas caso? –bromeó el joven sin soltarla-.

La pelinegra meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro dejando escapar el aire a modo de sonido sarcástico.

- Tonto –se limitó a decir-.

Besó de nuevo los labios de aquel muchacho y entonces clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules.

- ¿Algo te está pasando, verdad? –preguntó retomando el tono serio de la conversación-.

Squall suspiró cansado y cerrando los ojos, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

- La verdad que ya no lo sé –dijo en voz baja aun con sus ojos cerrados-.

Rinoa cogió las manos del chico y lo arrastró hasta la cama donde le obligó a sentarse. Ella se quedó frente a él de pie y cogiendo la cara entre sus manos, le obligó a mirarla.

- Necesito saberlo, por favor –suplicó apartando un mecho del flequillo de su cara-.

El chico desvió la mirada durante unos segundos hacia un lado, intentando encontrar la manera de explicar algo que se escapaba a su propia comprensión. Llenó sus pulmones de aire dispuesto a hablar y sus manos viajaron por las piernas de la mujer hasta sus caderas en una agradable caricia.

- Creo que… esa gente me hizo algo –confesó al fin-.

Rinoa entrecerró algo sus ojos al oír aquella frase que le costó asimilar y confusa, tomó asiento al lado de Squall.

- Que gente ¿te refieres a LideCorp? –preguntó incrédula-.

Squall asintió de manera seria.

- Desde que llegué no he dejado de tener sueños de una habitación blanca con mucha luz y alguien que se pasea por ella, parece un médico. En esa habitación hay un montón de utensilios extraños. No sé, todo es muy raro –intentó explicarse-.

Rinoa se quedó en silencio con la boca levemente entreabierta y esperando a que ese muchacho castaño que tenía frente a ella, dijese algo más.

- Pero… -fue lo único que pudo vocalizar antes de ser interrumpida-.

- Lo de hoy en el despacho es lo mismo que me pasó aquella noche que te llamé. Ya no parecen sueños, parecen imágenes reales. Como recuerdos que asaltan mi mente de repente. Incluso hoy he escuchado como ese misterioso hombre hablaba. Decía lago sobre el sujeto número dos.

- ¿Y que se supone que significa eso Squall? –preguntó de manera sarcástica mientras se levantaba de la cama-.

Squall observó en silencio como la muchacha se paseaba nerviosa por la estancia.

- ¿Kadowaki lo sabe? –preguntó nerviosa-.

- No, solo lo de los dolores de cabeza

- Solo los dolores de cabeza… y conociéndote supongo que habrás omitido que casi pierdes la conciencia con esos dolores –dijo algo enfadada colocándose de nuevo frente a él-.

- No creo que…

- ¡Tienes que decírselo! –exclamó en tono elevado-.

- ¡Tengo miedo! ¿vale? –gritó levantándose de golpe y agitando levemente a Rinoa por los brazos-.

Ésta calló de repente al escuchar resonar la voz grave del chico en la toda la habitación. Inconscientemente retrocedió un par de pasos al ver ese gran cuerpo demasiado cerca. Squall rápidamente soltó su fuerte amarre y retrocedió hacia atrás algo confundido. De nuevo se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

- Tengo miedo Rinoa, hacia tanto que no lo sentía que lo había olvidado –habló con su cara aun escondida-.

La muchacha se sintió culpable por presionar al joven y rápidamente se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

- Lo siento, yo no quería… -habló Rinoa mientras le retiraba las manos de la cara-.

- Cada vez que veo esas imágenes un sentimiento de vacio me asalta. Como si no me quedase nada y lo único que viene a mi mente es que tú no estás –explicó con la mirada totalmente perdida-.

De repente Rinoa notó como el gesto del muchacho tornaba a uno de dolor y frustración. Se preocupó aún más pero no podía dejar que la viese así.

- Pero estoy aquí ¿vale? –intentó calmarlo-. Será mejor que descansemos –sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-.

Rinoa se puso en pie y cogiendo una de las manos del chico le obligó a levantarse. Después deshizo la cama y se echó junta a él.

Al instante Squall pudo notar como el pequeño cuerpo que descansaba a su lado se pegaba al suyo. Entonces se puso de costado y quedando cara a cara con ella, rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con uno de sus brazos.

- Todo va a salir bien –susurró Rinoa acariciando una de las mejillas del chico-.

Squall asintió besando su frente y la atrajo más hacia su pecho. Rinoa se enredó en aquel torso y simplemente se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Una paz que llegó de golpe envolvió al joven. Notar la pausada respiración de ella pegar contra su pecho le relajaba de una manera inimaginable y sentir esos pequeños brazos aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda le llenaban de calma y sosiego. Tenerla así de cerca hacia desaparecer ese vacío inexplicable.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se coló sin tregua por aquel ventanal y Rinoa se quejó ante tanta claridad. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y de nuevo se encontraba encima de aquel joven. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía dormir tan plácidamente con ella toda la noche encima.

Frotó sus ojos a la vez que se sentaba en la cama, cuando una especia de susurros empezaron a salir de la garganta de Squall. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hasta el chico y comprobó que comenzaba a moverse de manera inquieta. Posiblemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero Rinoa se asustó aun mas cuando su gesto cambió a uno de dolor. Un pequeño quejido resonó en la habitación y la muchacha empezó a menearlo con suavidad intentando despertarlo.

- Squall, Squall… despierta –llamaba con delicadeza-.

De pronto el chico se incorporó de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Su respiración era agitada pero aquel gesto había desaparecido.

- Squall ¿estás bien? –preguntó poniéndose frente a él-.

El joven tardó unos segundos en saber dónde y con quien se encontraba. No estaba acostumbrado a despertar al lado de ella y por un momento creyó que seguía soñando. Pero rápidamente su mente se aclaró y acarició la cara asustada de la mujer que estaba frente a él.

- He recordado, Rinoa.

Fue lo único que supo decir.

__

* * *

_Pues sip otro capitulillo mas largo que un día sin pan, jejeje. Espero no haberos aburrido y mil gracias por seguirme._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_** Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	15. capitulo 15

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Perdoooooooooooooon! Mi intención no era tardar tanto en subirlo jeje, pero es que se complican las cosits XD._

_Bueno pos no hay mucho que decir del capi, acción lo que es acción no hay. Aun así espero que os guste ^^_

_**PauHardy: **__Ya sé he tardado años luz, sorry! Pues sip Squall ha recordado pero no todo ee? Ha recordado algo importante ya veras, ya veras…_

_**oryxyro: **__Jejejej pues no, la rubia no es tan mala, tb tiene su corazoncito jejeje. Squall está demasiado colado por Rin, no hay curvas ni pechos que valgan para él jejej. Y lo de Selphie e Irvine pues habrá que esperar un poquito. Tengo pensado algo para ellos ee? Así que tranki ^^_

_**tsuki-lulu:**__ Has vueltooooo! Jejeje. Pues sip, Squall ha decidido sincerarse con ella. Lo debía haber hecho hace tiempo pero como es tan cabezota el pobre… Y la acción pues mucha no hay, mas adelante XD. Y lo del fic anterior es exactamente lo que tu dices. Ella era el blanco. Pero pensé que siempre veíamos a una Rinoa débil, a la que tenían que proteger y ayudar en todo momento y no estaba muy de acuerdo. Supuestamente ella tiene un gran poder, así que en este fic he intentado hacerla fuerte, más independiente y que no necesite la ayude de nadie. Por el contrario es Squall el objetivo así podemos verle más débil y dependiente de ella. Pero eso no quita para que Rinoa siga queriendo la protección de Squall (quien no jejeje)_

_**yui:**__ Ale aquí está el capi, si, tardé una eternidad. Espero que te guste porque se descubren algunas cosillas interesantes XD_

* * *

_**QUINCE**_

_Un mes y medio antes…_

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 07:58 h. _

Squall abrió los ojos despacio. Su mirada eraborrosa y su mente estaba confusa.

Se incorporó en aquella incomoda cama y al instante nauseas llegaron hasta su garganta. Sin pensarlo, se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el pequeño baño que conformaba la escueta y diminuta estancia en la que se encontraba recluido.

Totalmente mareado se arrodilló frente al inodoro y no pudo evitar vomitar. Cansado de aquel esfuerzo, se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda contra la pared. Dejó escapar una especie de gruñido de su garganta para luego enterrar la cara entre sus manos.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así ya que hacía mucho que la noción del tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para él.

Como otras tantas veces, intentó hacer memoria, saber de dónde venía o a que se dedicaba y porque demonios estaba en aquel lugar que poco distaba del infierno. Pero su mente era incapaz de visualizar nada que no fuese la cara de aquella mujer, Rinoa.

Sin duda era ella la que lo mantenía vivo, era por ella por la que cada mañana se levantaba y la idea de acabar con su vida desparecía de su mente. Aquella sonrisa que poseía era capaz de calmar todos sus miedos, tan solo tenía que cerrar sus ojos y allí aparecía ella. Acariciaba su rostro con ternura infinita y susurraba algo en su oído, algo que era incapaz de entender pero que tampoco le importaba. Solo quería que aquella imagen perdurase en su memoria.

Con dificultad acusada se levantó del suelo y abriendo el grifo del lavabo, mojó su cara y nuca repetidas veces creyendo que aquello le ayudaría pero no fue así.

Llevaba ya varios días con aquellas nauseas y vómitos y la gente que cada mañana venia a recogerlo, se empeñaba en hacerle creer que aquello era normal.

Levantó la vista hasta el espejo de borde metálico y se sorprendió al ver su espantoso reflejo. Su cara estaba demasiado pálida y sus ojeras, de color oscuro, inundaban todo el contorno de sus ojos. Incrédulo llevó las manos hasta su rostro y palpó sus facciones. Los huesos de sus pómulos se marcaban más de lo normal y sus mandíbulas sobresalían demasiado debido a la delgadez de su rostro. Miró el resto de su cuerpo que como esperaba, se correspondía con la delgadez de la cara. Su masa muscular había disminuido considerablemente y sus costillas comenzaban a adivinarse bajo la piel, algo normal ya que cada vez que ingería algún pedazo de comida acaba vomitándolo.

Agachó la cabeza abatido y apoyó sus brazos en el lavabo. Sus ojos viajaron directamente a los pinchazos que inundaban su brazo izquierdo y sonrió sarcástico.

Esos malditos médicos iban a acabar con él de un momento a otro.

En ese instante pudo recordar la fuerza que poseía cuando llegó allí. No sabía decir la fecha exacta de su llegada ni porque le retenían en contra de su voluntad pero su empeño por salir de allí era demasiado grande.

Al principio luchaba contra aquellos hombres que cada mañana entraban en la habitación y lo arrastraban hasta una estancia llena de artilugios que escapan a su imaginación y lo tumbaban en aquella fría mesa metálica. Pero todos esos esfuerzos por zafarse, eran inútiles ya que tan solo hacía falta un pinchazo en su cuello y el hombre caía inconsciente. Tras aquello despertaba de nuevo en su habitación con un dolor de cabeza exagerado y su cuerpo demasiado débil como para moverse. Aun así, sacaba fuerzas de lo más profundo y se pasaba horas gritando, intentando que alguien le escuchase y le explicase que estaban haciendo con él. Al final, exhausto, caía rendido en la cama pero el miedo que le creaba todo aquello no le dejaba descansar con normalidad.

Ahora era incapaz de luchar, sus fuerza había decaído considerablemente y ya nada tenía sentido para él. No sabía si era de día o de noche, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba tumbado en la cama sin saber si dormía o simplemente se encontraba inconsciente pero la agradable sensación de la imagen de Rinoa cuando cerraba sus ojos era suficiente en aquel instante. Las ganas de volver a su lado, de tocarla, de sentirla, eran tan grandes que en ocasiones notaba como le faltaba la respiración. Sin duda lo único que necesitaba era a esa mujer.

Salió del baño algo más tranquilo pero igual de confuso. Por un instante su mirada se nubló y tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio completamente.

Hizo un rápido recorrido a la diminuta estancia, compuesta de una cama, una mesa y el pequeño baño. Sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer allí decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama y esperar a que esos tipos irrumpieran de malas maneras en su habitación.

Minutos más tarde, el ruido de apertura de la puerta hermética que lo mantenía confinado allí, le indicó que venían a por él. Ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la vista para ver a esos malditos hombres que le privaban de su libertad y simplemente esperó a que lo arrastraran de los brazos hasta la mesa de operaciones.

- ¡Leonhart!

Squall se sorprendió de oír su apellido. Normalmente no se referían a el por su nombre sino como el sujeto numero dos por lo que rápidamente levantó la vista hasta el hombre que se había parado frente a él.

- ¡Vamos, Leonhart! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –dijo el hombre de manera presurosa levantando a Squall de la cama y dándole unas botas para que se calzase-.

- Doctor Wexford, ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó realmente confuso-.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos, chico, no tenemos mucho tiempo! –repitió el hombre empujando a Squall al baño-.

El joven, con aquellas botas entre los brazos, intentó entender lo que ocurría pero como era de esperar su mente era incapaz de ir más allá.

- Espere, espere… -se quejó volviendo a la cama-. ¿Quiere que salgamos de aquí? ¿Así, sin más? La seguridad de este lugar es inquebrantable.

- Escúchame, Squall –habló el hombre agachándose frente a él-. Si esto sigue así no saldrás vivo de aquí. Tu condición física ha empeorado en muy poco tiempo y no sé hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar contigo –explicó con preocupación-.

¿Y por que habría de fiarme de usted? Esta con ellos… -dijo desconfiado-.

- Porque yo también estoy aquí recluido en contra de mi voluntad y como tu, yo también tengo a alguien esperándome.

Squall entrecerró sus ojos con recelo sin llegar a creer a ese hombre.

- Posiblemente tú no lo recuerdes, pero soy yo quien cada día te trae de vuelta a tu habitación. Apenas puedes con tu cuerpo pero siempre me hablas de ella, de Rinoa. Por lo que cuentas debe ser preciosa –dijo aquel hombre acompañado sus palabras de una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Sé que estás deseando volver con ella, igual que yo junto a mi familia.

Rhys Wexford se quedó unos segundos callado analizando la penetrante mirada que poseía ese hombre. A pesar de su aspecto demacrado seguía manteniendo una mirada altiva y llena de coraje. Viéndole, no había duda de donde procedía, una vida dedicada a la disciplina y al duro entrenamiento diario habían hecho de él un gran hombre y no dejaría que un grupo de científicos locos acabasen con su vida.

- ¡Escúchame! –exclamó Wexford cogiendo la cara del joven entre sus manos-. Eres el comandante del jardín de Balamb, ¿lo recuerdas? Un soldado de élite, de los mejores y tu gente te necesita –continuó intentando hacerle recordar ante su creciente confusión-. Laguna Loire, presidente de Esthar y Cid Kramer, director de tu jardín, llevan meses buscándote pero creo que empiezan a rendirse ¿lo entiendes? Te dan por muerto Squall. Tu gente debe estar sufriendo muchísimo. No puedes permitir algo así.

Squall gruñó ante tanta palabrería y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de contrariedad. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar le venía a la mente como si fuesen fragmento de un sueño. La única persona que perduraba intacta en su mente era Rinoa.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era suficiente como para escapar de allí, no querría ni imaginarse lo que estaría sufriendo aquella mujer en su ausencia.

- Bien doctor ¿cómo pretende salir de este lugar? –dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie y calzándose aquellas botas-.

El hombre sonrió y se alegró de que su mente empezase a estar más clara. Seguramente unos días sin aquellos fármacos le harían recordar de nuevo su vida diaria. Aunque los recuerdos más recientes, los cuales se reducían a su reclutamiento en aquellos laboratorios, desaparecían.

- ¡Bien, chico! –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Hoy tengo permiso para trasladarte de área. Aprovecharemos el cambio de turno del personal de seguridad y llegaremos hasta la salida, fácil ¿no? –sonrió demasiado optimista-.

Squall enarcó una ceja a modo de duda ante aquel plan.

- Bueno eres un soldado de élite, llevas la supervivencia en los genes ¿no? –bromeó mientras cogía una mochila con las partencias de Squall-.

- No lo crea –contestó siguiendo al hombre-.

Antes de que Wexford pasase la tarjeta por el lector para abrir esa puerta hermética, la voz del muchacho lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué hace esto por mi?

- Porque sé cómo te sientes y no puedo permitir que sigas aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Además nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar la ayuda de otra persona –finalizó guiñándole un ojo haciéndole entender que le debía una-.

Squall dejó escapar el aire por su nariz a modo de sonrisa y simplemente siguió a aquel hombre. En la situación en la que se encontraba tampoco tenía mucha mas opciones.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 06:12 h_

- He recordado, Rinoa

La muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras y colocándose encima del chico lo agitó por los hombros.

- Como que has recordado, ¿qué es lo que has recordado exactamente? –preguntó inquieta intentando buscar la mirada del chico-.

Squall la miró durante una milésima de segundo y después apartó la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación. Rinoa observó que para nada se encontraba inquieto sino mas bien pensativo.

- ¿Squall? –llamó de nuevo ella posando su mano en la mejilla del joven-.

Este hizo caso omiso de la mujer que tenía encima de él a horcajadas y tras unos segundos en los que oyó a Rinoa hablar de manera acelerado sin llegar a entenderla, se la quitó de encima con sumo cuidado y corrió hacia la mesa de estudio que había a tan solo unos pasos de la cama. En el camino escuchó a Rinoa quejarse por el repentino comportamiento pero necesitaba comprobar una cosa urgentemente.

Squall se puso a rebuscar en los cajones de aquel escritorio de madera oscura sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa? –preguntó enfadada colocándose tras el joven con sus manos en las caderas-.

- ¡Aquí esta! –exclamó triunfante-.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se dio la vuelta de manera enérgica y colocó una hoja de papel frente a la cara de Rinoa. Ésta se echó hacia atrás en un acto reflejo al ver el trozo de papel demasiado cerca y con desconfianza, le arrebató la hoja al chico.

- Rhys Wexford, edad: cuarenta y tres, residencia: Deling. Actualmente: paradero desconocido –leyó de manera automática sin entender por qué tanta importancia a ese nombre- ¿Y bien? –dijo esperando una reveladora explicación a tan extraño comportamiento-.

Squall volvió a coger aquella hoja y se sentó en el borde de la cama con energía.

- Este nombre estaba en la lista de pasajeros del ferri –comenzó a explicar viendo como Rinoa se acercaba hasta él con los brazos cruzados y expresión de desconfianza-. En un principio no encontramos nada sobre él pero el otro día Seifer me contó que el e Irvine habían estado investigando y encontraron esto –dijo agitando el trozo de papel que comenzaba a estar bastante arrugado-.

- Pero aquí no dice nada simplemente que está en paradero desconocido –apuntó hacia la hoja-.

Squall asintió ante las palabras de la bruja y cogiendo una de sus manos, la obligó a sentarse a su lado.

- Rinoa, éste hombre fue quien me ayudó a salir de LideCorp

- ¿COMO? –gritó sin reprimirse cogiendo de nuevo el trozo de papel entre sus manos y releyéndolo una y otra vez como si de aquella manera entendiese mejor la situación-.

Squall tapó la boca de su acompañante en un acto reflejo al escuchar aquel grito y después le explicó con sumo detalle lo que había recordado esa misma noche.

- Así que era uno de los científicos que trabajaba allí, ¿y donde se supone que está ahora? –preguntó realmente curiosa-.

- No lo sé. Tal vez en la página web de LideCorp… -se quedó pensativo unos segundos-. Tengo que llamar a Zell –dijo levantándose de golpe y cogiendo su móvil de la mesilla de noche-.

Rinoa corrió tras el chico e intentó detenerlo.

- Espera son las seis de la mañana, no son horas… -murmuró intentando arrebatarle el móvil a Squall-.

Este levantó el brazo hacia arriba quedando el aparato a una altura inalcanzable para la chica. Rinoa comenzó a saltar intentando en vano coger el teléfono y evitar que molestase a quien fuese a esas horas. Cuando Squall se ponía así de tozudo no había quien le parase.

- Son las seis y media –matizó el joven divertido viendo a Rinoa peleando por evitar esa llamada-.

La muchacha suspiró cansada y se dejó caer en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Adelante, molesta a quien tengas que molestar! –se resignó cruzándose de brazos-.

- Es por trabajo –se excusó mientras comenzaba a buscar el teléfono de Zell en la agenda del móvil-.

Squall esperó paciente a que alguien contestará al otro lado del aparato pero aquello no ocurrió.

- No me coge

- No me extraña –se quejó ante la obviedad-. Llama a Asha, posiblemente estén juntos.

El chico la miró y sonrió de medio lado. Efectivamente Asha no tardó nada en coger el móvil.

- ¿Squall? –dijo con voz adormilada-.

- Asha ¿ésta Zell contigo? –preguntó sin rodeos-.

- Si ¿pasa algo? –preguntó-.

- No, no te preocupes

El muchacho escuchó como Asha despertaba al chico que dormía a su lado y que con voz ronca contestó tras unos segundos de espera.

- ¿Squall? Son las seis y media… -se quejó-.

- Si lo sé, lo siento pero necesito que busques toda la información que puedas sobre Rhys Wexford

- ¿Por qué es tan importante este tipo? –preguntó algo mas despierto-.

- Trabajaba en LideCorp, luego os cuento el resto

- Está bien, te espero en la biblioteca a primera hora ¿vale?

- Perfecto, allí estaré. Gracias Zell

Cuando colgó el teléfono Rinoa se acercó por detrás y se recostó en la espalda del chico.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? –preguntó-.

- Rinoa, si conseguimos encontrar a ese hombre…

La muchacha dio la vuelta y se colocó frente a él

- Lo sé –interrumpió-.

Rinoa besó los labios del joven y brindándole una hermosa sonrisa se encerró en el baño.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 07:00 h_

Arzhul irrumpió en las instalaciones de manera brusca como tenía acostumbrado a hacer. Observó como el personal iba llegando a su puesto de trabajo y su vista se fijó en su secretaria. La mujer, de aspecto asustadizo, aun se estaba quitando su chaqueta y un café humeante descansaba sobre su mesa de trabajo.

- Buenos días –saludó el hombre-.

- Buenos días, señor –contestó ésta agachando la mirada hacia el suelo-.

El hombre se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta de su despacho y volviendo sobre sus pasos, anduvo hasta su secretaria.

- Voy a ir al Área 2-B, así que avísales de que en unos minutos estaré allí.

- Si, señor –dijo presurosa mientras se sentaba y descolgaba el teléfono-.

El hombre llegó minutos más tarde al Área 2-B, pasó su tarjeta por una ranura y la puerta hermética se abrió. Saludó a los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada al lugar, y tras cruzar otra puerta, apareció en un largo pasillo.

Este tenía una hilera de puertas numeradas a cada lado y apenas se podía ver el final. Anduvo mirando los números y cuando llegó a la veintitrés, se paró en frente. Sacó nuevamente aquella tarjeta que colgaba de una de las trabillas de su pantalón y la pasó por el detector. El pitido de confirmación le indicó que podía pasar y así lo hizo.

Estaba en una pequeña habitación compuesta de una cama, una mesa de metal y una puerta que posiblemente daba a un minúsculo baño.

Su mirada se dirigió a la cama donde se hallaba esa mujer que trabajaba en la estación del ferri de Dollet y que desde hacía unos días la retenían allí.

- Ya le he dicho que no sé nada mas –habló la mujer sin mirara a Arzhul-.

- Si, eso parece

- Aquel chico preguntó por ese Squall Leonhart y simplemente le dije que cogió el ferri hacia Trabia y que no parecía tener muy buen aspecto. No le puedo decir nada más porque ni siquiera hablé con ese Leonhart. –volvió a explicar la mujer sentándose en el borde de la cama-.

- ¿Sabes? Ya no nos haces falta para nada

- ¿Me vais a soltar? –preguntó esperanzada levantándose de golpe y agarrando a Arzhul por los hombros-.

- Si, algo así –rio sarcástico mientras se zafaba con violencia de las manos de la mujer-. Si consigues escapar, serás libre –añadió con tono vil-.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par y el terror se dibujó en su rostro.

Arzhul la cogió con fuerza por uno de los brazos y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Los gritos de la mujer resonaron por todo el pasillo y sus intentos por escapar de las garras de ese hombre fueron inútiles. Lo que no sabía es que algo mucho peor la esperaba.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 07:30 h_

Rinoa se encontraba en la cocina recogiendo la mesa. Hacia tan solo unos minutos que habían acabado de desayunar y debían darse prisa si querían llegar puntuales al jardín.

La joven, que se encontraba afanosa en su tarea, se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Oyó la voz de Squall, que se encontraba en el baño del pasillo, pidiéndole que abriese ella y tras un sonoro suspiro se acercó hasta la puerta.

Con cuidado la abrió y no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Jenna? –habló enarcando una ceja-.

- Vaya parece que os habéis reconciliado –comentó recelosa-.

De pronto algo a la altura de la rodilla la tocó y rápidamente desvió su mirada hasta allí. Rinoa no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa a ver a esa pequeña niña. Allí estaba Ada, con un par de coletas adornadas con unos bonitos lazos rojos y una pequeña mochila en su espalda. Su mano se entrelazaba con fuerza a la de su tía pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de Squall, preguntando quien era, la niña se coló dentro y corrió hasta colgarse de sus piernas.

- ¡Ada! Ven aquí –exclamó su tía pasando dentro del apartamento-.

Squall se sorprendió de verlas allí a esas horas y después cogió a la pequeña en brazos. Rinoa observó la escena y cautelosa se acercó hasta el chico y sus vecinas.

- Lo siento, Squall –se disculpó Jenna-.

- ¿Estás bien? pareces alterada –observó Squall bajando de nuevo a la niña al suelo-.

- Tengo que pediros un favor –dijo con tono de suplica-. Me han llamado del trabajo. Tengo que estar allí ¡Ya! Y no puedo llevar a Ada al colegio, ¿podríais llevarla vosotros? –explicó preocupada-.

La pareja se quedó callada. La verdad es que ellos tampoco es que anduviesen muy boyantes de tiempo.

- Por favor… -pidió juntando sus manos a modo de suplica-.

- Yo me encargo –dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a la altura de Ada-. ¿Quieres que te lleve yo al cole? –sonrió amable-.

La pequeña se quedó durante unos segundos callada y después sonrió mientras asentía enérgicamente, haciendo que sus coletas bailasen al ritmo de su cabecita.

- Gracias, de verdad. Linet la recogerá después, así que no os preocupéis mas ¿vale? –dijo mientras se despedía de su sobrina y desaparecía por la puerta de casa-.

La niña corrió hasta el ventanal del salón y se pegó al cristal observando las bonitas vistas. Squall suspiró algo agobiado y se acercó hasta la bruja.

- Lo siento –se disculpó ante la intromisión-.

- No pasa nada -sonrió-. Tu vete con Zell, yo iré enseguida.

Squall besó los labios de la chica de aquella manera tan especial y poniéndose la chaqueta, llamó a la niña. Ésta se giró rápidamente y corrió hasta el hombre.

- Ada, te vas a portar bien con Rinoa, ¿verdad? –preguntó agachándose frente a la pequeña-.

La niña miró a Rinoa y asintió.

- ¿Ahora si es tu novia? –preguntó con inocencia-.

Squall sonrió y levantándose del suelo cogió la mano de Ada y la acercó hasta Rinoa.

- Eso creo –contestó el chico cruzando una mirada cómplice con la pelinegra-.

Éste se despidió de las chicas y rápidamente salió del apartamento. La bruja se quedó cayada durante unos segundos y tras sonreír a la niña, le ofreció su mano.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Ada corrió hasta ella y aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Rinoa, abandonaron el apartamento.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb 08:00 h_

Zell cruzó presuroso la puerta del hall y en su camino esquivó con gran maestría a los grupos de alumnos que se agolpaban en los pasillos dispuestos a empezar su jornada de estudio. Una mochila cruzada hacia un lado, con el portátil del chico, golpeaba su cadera derecha en cada zancada, pero no le importaba, no aguantaba más las ganas de contarle a Squall lo que había descubierto. Aquella carrera se detuvo cuando cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca. Miró a un lado y a otro de manera sigilosa y decidió tomar asiento en el fondo del lado izquierdo, desde aquella mesa vería a Squall fácilmente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el apuesto comandante cruzaba la puerta de entrada. Hizo un rápido recorrido con la mirada y enseguida vio como Zell movía su mano llamando su atención. Tras el muchacho caminaba de manera coqueta Selphie.

La pareja se acercó hasta el artista marcial y tomaron asiento uno a cada lado.

-¿El resto? –preguntó Zell tecleando algo en el portátil-.

- Requerían Seeds de nivel alto para un acto benéfico de no sé que en Deling y han mandado a Quistis, Seifer e Irvine –respondió la mujer prestando toda su atención a aquella pantalla-.

Zell asintió y después desvió su mirada hasta el comandante. Éste lo miró y sin dejarle hablar contestó.

- Rinoa, vendrá enseguida –se limitó a decir-. Bueno ¿qué has encontrado? –preguntó inquieto-.

- Bien, pues hay un pequeño problema –dijo intentándole restar importancia al asunto-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Selphie acercándose más al ordenador-.

- En la página web de los laboratorios hay una lista de todos sus trabajadores. Cada uno, con una pequeña descripción, su nombre, sus estudios y su tarea principal en los laboratorios. Como era de esperar, sobre Rhys Wexford no aparece nada. Esta gente ha borrado todo lo relacionado con ese hombre pero no solo de su página web sino de toda la red. No hay datos por ningún sitio, así que decidí buscar mas a fondo –explicó tecleando una serie de códigos en una pantalla de fondo negro-.

- ¿Has hackeado su base de datos? –se exaltó Selphie elevando el tono de voz-.

Zell tapó la boca de su compañera mientras levantaba la vista por encima del ordenador y comprobaba que nadie se había enterado.

- Pero eso es ilegal –susurró esta vez, acercándose al rubio-.

Squall dejó escapar aire por su nariz a modo de risa y se recostó sobre la silla.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan friki? –bromeó-.

Zell lo miró y sonrió de medio lado.

- Dime que tus actos ilegales han valido la pena –habló de nuevo Squall incorporándose hacia delante -.

- Pues la verdad es que su seguridad es increíble cosa que me hace creer que esconde algo muy gordo. Aún estoy en ello pero me he centrado en los datos de los trabajadores. Si ese hombre trabajó allí debe quedar algún rastro de él.

Squall suspiró de nuevo y clavó la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador que ahora reflejaba una barra con un tanto por ciento, exactamente, el noventa y dos por ciento.

- Está bien, si he esperado todo este tiempo podré aguantar un poco más –comentó de manera relajada Squall-.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio observando absortos como la barra iba llenándose lentamente, muy lentamente pero enseguida, un leve pitido informó de que aquellos datos habían sido recuperados. Zell rápidamente abrió el archivo que contenía dos carpetas, una de ellas estaba dañada, aún así, pudieron observar un montón de archivos de texto entre otros. Pero eso no era lo que ahora les interesaba por lo que Selphie apresuró al artista marcial a que abriese la segunda carpeta.

Ahí estaban, fotos y datos de los trabajadores de LideCorp. Supusieron que tampoco habían podido recopilar toda la información por lo que rezaron para que entre esos informes estuviese el de Rhys Wexford.

Zell comenzó a pasar las fotos de una en una y justo cuando estaban perdiendo la esperanza, Squall cogió al artista marcial del brazo haciendo que éste diese un pequeño respingo.

- ¡Es él! –dijo acercando su silla mas a la de Zell para observar esa foto más de cerca-.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Zell-.

El chico de pelo castaño asintió con los ojos clavados en la pantalla. Ahí estaba ese hombre que le había salvado la vida. Su pelo era negro azabache con algunos mechones de color blanquecinos. Sus ojos también de color oscuro, le hacían parecer una persona de fuerte carácter. Todos se fijaron en la cicatriz de su ceja derecha la cual, se extendía casi hasta la sien.

- Por fin hemos dado con él –dijo Zell triunfante-. Parece que se dedicaba al diseño y síntesis de fármacos y sobre su residencia no pone nada.

- Da igual, imprímelo cuando puedas y tráemelo al despacho, yo iré a hablar con Kramer.

- ¡Espera! –exclamó de pronto Selphie quien no había dicho una palabra desde que aquella foto había aparecido en pantalla-. Yo conozco a este hombre –dijo pensativa-.

- ¡De que! –dijo Squall levantándose de su asiento y colocándose al lado de su compañera-.

La muchacha se quedó callada con la mirada fija en la pantalla y pensativa.

- ¡Ya sé! Estaba en Paalcreek, la aldea donde estuve ayer con Seifer –explicó con cierta inquietud-.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Squall apoyándose en la mesa-.

- Si, si, me llamó la atención la cicatriz de la ceja. Además cuando estuvimos hablando con las personas al cargo, el estaba allí pero no dijo nada, simplemente observaba. Pensé que era bastante extraño pero tampoco le di mayor importancia.

- Está bien. Iré al despacho, vosotros informad al resto cuando vuelvan ¿vale?

Squall salió de la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al ascensor. Por el camino oyó a alguien gritar su nombre, era Rinoa. Sin decir una palabra la cogió de la mano y la arrastró con él escaleras arriba, después la introdujo en el ascensor. Quería estar con ella cuando se lo contase al director.

Cuando llegaron arriba, el chico tocó la puerta con sus nudillos mientras que Rinoa se colocaba tras él de manera cautelosa. Ambos escucharon como Kramer daba permiso para entrar y así lo hicieron pero no pudieron evitar la cara de sorpresa cuando vieron quien se encontraba allí.

- ¿Laguna? ¿Edea? Porque…

- Pasad –dijo el director con semblante mas que serio-. Te estábamos esperando Squall

La pareja, aun con la sorpresa marcada en sus caras, pasaron dentro y se acercaron hasta el director que se encontraba al lado de un hombre que no habían visto en la vida.

- Squall, este hombre es Wareen Ektrom, superior de las fuerzas especiales de Esthar –habló el director-.

El muchacho al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar cruzar un mirada de desconcierto con Laguna que se encontraba unos pasos más alejado.

Aquel hombre de mediana edad, vestía un uniforme de colores oscuros con el escudo de Esthar en una de las mangas. Era alto y muy corpulento y los rasgos de su cara bastante exagerados. Rinoa captó al instante, esa extraña mirada que poseía y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Encantado Leonhart, tenía ganas de conocer al famoso comandante de este jardín –dijo con cierto aire arrogante extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla-.

Éste, tras una pausa estrechó su mano a pesar de su desconfianza.

- Y esta es Rinoa Heartilly –habló de nuevo Kramer, acercando a la joven hacia el hombre-.

- ¡Vaya! La poderosa bruja de Balamb, parece mentira que un cuerpo como ese, albergue tantisimo poder –comentó en lo que a Rinoa le pareció un tono un tanto lascivo-.

La mujer estrechó su mano y al momento retrocedió al lado de Squall pero un paso por detrás de él buscando refugio ante aquel extraño hombre que desprendía una desconfianza abismal.

- ¿Por qué no tomáis asiento? –pidió con amabilidad Edea-.

La pareja obedeció y se sentó frente a la mesa del director, éste se acercó y se dispuso a explicarles que hacia aquel hombre allí.

- Bien chicos, hace unos días Laguna y yo decidimos mandar una patrulla de rastreo de Esthar a Rosfall.

- Si, lo sabemos, ayer encontré el informe –interrumpió Squall sin importarle lo que Kramer tuviese que decir respecto a la falta de privacidad-.

Cid hizo un gesto de contrariedad al escuchar a Squall y tras masajear los ojos bajos sus gafas, dejó éstas encima de la mesa.

- Seguimos sin saber que ocurre en ese bosque y tenemos serias dudas de que LideCorp tenga algo que ver. Aun así, hemos decidido que Esthar se ocupe de ello –habló esta vez Laguna acercándose al borde de la mesa-.

- ¡Esperad! ¿nos estáis dejando al margen? –dijo Rinoa malhumorada levantándose de golpe de la silla y dando un ligero golpe en la mesa con una de sus manos-.

Por un momento todo el mundo que se encontraba allí se quedó callado y fue Ektrom quien avanzó hasta Rinoa y la obligó a sentarse.

- ¡Siéntate jovencita! Esas no son formas de tratar a un superior

Rinoa hizo un gesto disimulado al deshacerse de las manos de aquel hombre y éste dándose cuenta, sonrió de manera arrogante.

- Creemos que lo mejor será que os apartéis de ese lugar. Os estáis dejando llevar y no estáis siendo objetivos –siguió hablando el hombre de uniforme-.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! Kramer tu sabes…

- ¡No quiero poneros en peligro! –exclamó el director interrumpiendo a Squall-. A ninguno de vosotros, me hacéis demasiada falta aquí –continuó con tono más amable-.

- ¿No os dais cuenta de que se os esta yendo de las manos? Os empeñáis en acusar a LideCorp pero no sabéis si son ellos los culpable –habló de nuevo Ektrom-.

- ¿Y quién sino? Fuimos a investigarlos y meses mas tarde mis hombre desaparecen y yo, ni siquiera puedo explicar lo que me pasó –dijo Squall retando a aquel hombre-. Además están las desapariciones, los cadáveres, esas criaturas…

- Esas criaturas que sois incapaces de describir, no estáis seguros de lo que visteis ¿o si? –continuó acercándose demasiado a los muchachos para intimidarlos-.

- ¡Yo sé lo que vi! –exclamó Rinoa sin levantar la vista del suelo-.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó incrédulo ante la repentina contestación por parte de la mujer-.

- Le digo que se lo que vi –repitió clavando una mirada enfurecida en Ektrom-.

- Ah ¿si? Pues ilumínanos –se burló-.

- Búrlese si quiere pero su semejanza a la de un ser humano era casi perturbadora

El hombre soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el despacho.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? –dijo con rabia ante tanta soberbia por parte de aquella cría-.

El hombre se agachó a la altura de Rinoa y la habló a escasos milímetro de su cara.

- ¿Estas intentando hacernos creer que lo que visteis son seres humanos con los que han experimentado genéticamente?

La pelinegra no se dejó intimidar lo mas mínimos por aquel gorila de discoteca y sonriendo de medio lado, se acercó aun mas a la cara del hombre, haciendo que fuese él quien tuviese que retroceder unos milímetros.

- Usted lo ha dicho, no yo –dejó caer con voz serena-.

Ektrom gruñó malhumorado ante la astucia de la bruja y comenzó a dar vueltas por la estancia de manera nerviosa.

- Sabéis que eso es una tontería, en ese bosque pasa algo ¡si! Pero de ahí a que hablemos de experimentar con humanos, ¡por favor!

Squall no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción al ver como la fachada de engreído de ese hombre se hacía añicos.

- Vámonos de aquí, Rinoa –dijo Squall levantándose de la silla y cogiéndola de la mano-. Creo que no nos necesitan

La pareja abandonó el despacho bajo un silencio casi sepulcral. Aunque por supuesto no con la idea de quedarse al margen sino todo lo contrario. No pararían ahora que tenían algo por dónde empezar a buscar y actuarían con o sin el permiso de Kramer.

* * *

_Bueno pues pedir perdón otra vez por la tardanza, la verdad es que últimamente me cuesta un poco más escribir, tengo la inspiración bajo mínimos._

_El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo estará pero espero no tardar tanto como con este._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	16. capitulo 16

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Antes que nada. FELIZ AÑO!_

_Y si, aquí está el capitulillo. He tardado, lo sé, podéis matarme si queréis jejej. Y siento k estéis pendiente de esto, Yo intento subirlos lo mas rápido k puedo, de verdad. Pero tampoco kiero subir capítulos k sean un churro y sin ningún sentido. A veces ya me pasa k creo k la historia se me esta yendo un poco pero weno mientras os vaya gustando me conformo. Gracias x estar ahí ^^_

_**PauHardy: **__Ale capi nuevo, con retraso tb jjeje. El tema de Squall tendréis k tener calma k sino se me acabaría el fic jejej. Espero k te agrade este ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Aaaissss sip pobrecito Squall. Y no me tireis de la lengua mas de la cuenta sobre el tema jeje k sino luego no tiene emoción. Y si, la inspiración la tengo bajo mínimos pero vosotras me ayudáis a seguir, Si, si de verdad ^^_

_**tsuki-lulu:**__ La imagen de Squall enfermo perdido os ha impactado eh? Jeje, (creo k hay cola para cuidar de el jeje). Aaayyy y la niña pues es k es un encanto, la estoy cogiendo hasta cariño, así k acostumbraros pork saldrá mas veces. Y siento el retraso ^^ _

* * *

_**DIECISEIS**_

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 10:58 h. _

La mujer rubia irrumpió en la sala de manera brusca. Al llegar a los laboratorios había escuchado rumores pero no acababa de creérselo. Pero cuando entró ahí y observó los monitores no le quedó duda alguna.

Arzhul y su mano derecha, aquel muchacho de mirada inquietante, observaban divertidos la multitud de pantallas en las que aparecían imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia instaladas en el bosque Rosfall.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? –dijo dando un fuerte golpe en una mesa cercana-.

- Buenos días a ti también –contestó sarcástico Arzhul-.

- Esa mujer no sabía nada, no era necesario llegar a esto.

En aquellos monitores aparecían distintas ubicaciones del bosque. La mujer del ferry de Dollet corría desesperada a través de la vegetación, mientras intentaba escapar de aquella criatura de aspecto humano y rabia incontenible.

- La criatura debe cazar, es su naturaleza –comentó con desinterés-.

- Si pero no humanos, ¿para que hemos creado entonces los señuelos?

- ¿De verdad creías que esta mujer saldría con vida de aquí? No, después de ver las instalaciones y aun peor, nuestras caras –dijo cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la mirada a unos de los monitores-. ¡Aja! Fin de la partida –anunció divertido-.

La mujer dio gracias porque aquellos monitores no tuvieran sonido porque las imágenes ya eran demasiado desagradables. La mujer de Dollet no había tardado nada en caer en las garras de la criatura. En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo había quedado totalmente destrozado y fue entonces, por vez primera, en la que se cuestionó el verdadero cometido de aquel experimento.

- Trae al sujeto de vuelta y ordena que limpien los restos, no queremos de nuevo a las autoridades pisándonos los talones –ordenó al muchacho-.

- ¿No cree que esto se le esta yendo de las manos? –preguntó con preocupación la mujer-. La sangre de Leonhart no nos ha servido de nada.

- Eso no es del todo cierto, ahora la criatura es más sumisa y obedece a la primera ante la llamada

- Si y también se ha vuelto mas agresiva. Además no ha solucionado el problema de la infección. Sabe que con un simple rasguño de la criatura estaríamos contagiados ¿no? Sería el fin…

- ¡Basta ya! –gritó de pronto el hombre haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltase-. Tu no estas aquí para cuestionar mi trabajo, así que lárgate.

Antes de que la mujer abandonase la habitación un hombre de ancha espalda y cabello rubio, entró presuroso por la puerta.

- ¡Señor! –gritó-.

- Y ahora que pasa… -dijo con desagrado sin mirar al hombre-.

- Los de sistemas afirman que alguien ha hackeado nuestra base de datos –soltó sin rodeos-.

- ¿¡QUE! –gritó girándose rápidamente-. Quien…

- No han podido seguir el rastro…

Arzhul empujó al hombre que no pudo acabar la frase y salió de allí con un humor de perros. Caminó con grandes zancadas llevándose a mas de uno de sus empleados por delante sin importarle lo mas mínimo. En cuestión de minutos se encontraba de nuevo en el pasillo que llevaba directamente a su despacho. Siguió aquel camino recto y oyó como su secretaria le decía algo, pero su única respuesta fue un fuerte portazo.

El hombre de pelo castaño claro y gran estatura, se sentó de mala gana en su sillón de piel y descolgando el teléfono, marcó un número. Tras a aquella espera, que se le hizo eterna, la voz de otro hombre se oyó al otro lado del aparato.

- ¡Ektrom! –gritó nada mas oír la voz-.

- ¿Arzhul? –se extrañó de aquel tono enfadado-.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? No te he mandado allí para que tomes el té con esos críos impertinentes

- ¿A que se refiere? Los Seeds están bajo control, ahora mismo le iba a llamar para contárselo. Su Director y Laguna están de acuerdo en que yo y mis hombres nos ocupemos de su supuesta investigación. Esos niñatos no volverán a acercarse al bosque ni a las instalaciones.

Ektrom escuchó como el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono, resoplaba malhumorado.

- Alguien ha hackeado nuestra base de datos –dijo al fin tras la pausa-. Y me apuesto el cuello a que han sido Leonhart y su panda de marionetas.

- Pero eso no puedo ser, acabo de estar con él y esa bruja y no han dicho nada al respecto a su Director –comentó recordando lo de hacía un par de horas-.

- Pues tú me dirás quien demonios ha sido

- Aun así, si han sido ellos ¿qué es lo que buscan? –preguntó realmente sorprendido-. ¿Se puede saber a que tipo de información han accedido?

- No lo sé, ahora subiré donde esos cerebritos con gafas. En cuanto sepa algo, te lo haré saber. Hasta luego.

Arzhul colgó el aparato y pasó sus manos por el pelo de manera agobiada. Después se levantó, se sirvió una copa de whisky y se la bebió de un trago. Al salir de su despacho tampoco se dignó a mirar a su secretaria y rápidamente se encaminó al segundo piso.

Si esas ratas de biblioteca no le decían lo que quería saber, de seguro serían el próximo almuerzo de la criatura.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 11:15 h._

Squall se encontraba en la pasarela exterior que conecta la biblioteca con el jardín. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre los brazos que mantenía apoyados en la barandilla. Observaba la multitud de alumnos que se paseaban por los exteriores, reían y charlaban tranquilamente, posiblemente su única preocupación en esos momentos, eran los exámenes. Ojala esa también fuese la única de sus preocupaciones, pensó Squall. No dejaba de mirar la hoja que tenía en su mano, la que pidió a Zell que imprimiera. Aun no se la había enseñado a Kramer y posiblemente no lo haría.

De repente una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó haciéndole girar rápidamente.

- ¡Laguna!

El chico dobló la hoja y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. No sabía porque pero ahora no se fiaba de nadie.

- ¿No deberías estar en el despacho? –preguntó adoptando la misma postura que el chico-.

- Debería… -contestó con desinterés-. A la tarde me quedaré más tiempo.

Laguna suspiró resignado ante el comportamiento del muchacho.

- Oye, sé que estáis enfadados y que Ektrom os habrá parecido un imbécil, porque lo es, pero creemos que de momento, es lo mejor –explicó cogiendo el brazo de Squall para que lo mirase-.

- Lo mejor… –repitió enarcando una de sus cejas-.

- No os vamos a dejar de lado, os informaremos de los progresos. Y si os necesitamos no dudéis en que os pediremos colaboración.

Laguna observó como una sonrisa incrédula iba apareciendo en el rostro de Squall mientras la acompañaba con pequeños movimiento de negación.

- Kramer y yo solo queremos protegeros –añadió con semblante serio-.

- Lo sé y de verdad que lo agradecemos pero somos Seeds, no podéis protegernos eternamente

- Eternamente no pero si en esta ocasión. No vemos necesario que sigáis corriendo riesgos yendo a ese bosque –zanjó con cierta autoridad-.

Squall lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

- Pensé que me ayudarías a saber que demonios me pasó

- Y eso intento

- Pues no vas por buen camino si ni siquiera crees lo que decimos.

Squall dejó caer aquellas palabras como puñales y pasó por el lado de Laguna sin apenas mirarlo a la cara.

* * *

Los seis muchachos llevaban un rato en completo silencio. Se encontraba en una de las mesas de siempre de la cafetería y se dedicaban a revolver su comida sin llegar a llevarse ningún pedazo a la boca.

Seifer había llegado cabreado de Deling, odiaba esos actos de politiqueo en los que solo se requería presencia de Seeds por mera apariencia. Todo aquello le resultaba demasiado aburrido aunque no podía negar que era dinero fácil.

Pero su ceño fruncido y sus continuos suspiros no eran debido a eso, sino a la situación en la que se encontraban. A esas alturas, todos estaban perfectamente informados de la situación. Por una parte, estaban contentos de saber que había una pequeña esperanza con ese hombre, Rhys Wexford. Pero el saber que les apartaban de la investigación como si se tratase de una pandilla de niños entrometidos, les enfurecía.

- Supongo que no tendrás intención de quedarte al margen –habló Seifer-.

- Por supuesto que no –contestó con rapidez Squall-.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? –preguntó esta vez el vaquero que se encontraba recostado en el respaldo de la silla con las manos tras su nuca-.

Squall levantó la vista de su bandeja de comida y tras recorrer con su mirada las caras de sus compañeros, fijó sus ojos en los de Rinoa que se encontraba a su lado. Ésta, tras unos segundos asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que planeaba el chico.

- Iremos a Paalcreek, buscaremos a ese hombre y le sacaremos todo lo que sabe –explicó con sencillez-.

- ¿Así de fácil? –dijo Selphie sabiendo que los planes sencillos acababan complicándose más de la cuenta-.

- Si –contestó levantando sus hombros-.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? –preguntó Quistis suponiendo que Kramer no debía enterarse-.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ahora no sería tan fácil justificar su ausencia en el jardín, así que debían buscar la manera de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas.

- Podemos ir el viernes a la tarde –sugirió Zell-.

- Podría ser. Cuando compruebe vuestra actividad para el fin de semana os informaré

Squall, entre sus muchas tareas de comandante, estaba la de programar las distintas misiones y operaciones, así como la de manejar los diferentes presupuesto. Aunque eso solía dejárselo a Shu, ya que a ella se le daban mejor los números.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo en lo que su comandante había propuesto y poco a poco fueron abandonando la cafetería. Rinoa y él se quedaron un poco mas. Su clase no empezaba hasta las cuatro y sabía que el chico no quería ir al despacho.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella enredando con delicadeza sus dedos en el pelo del joven-.

- Si es solo que…

No pudo acabar la frase porque el sonido del móvil, lo interrumpió. Rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se levantó de la silla para contestar la llamada.

Rinoa pudo escuchar la breve conversación en la que Squall solo se limitó a decir un par de monosílabos y un "no te preocupes, no pasa nada". El chico volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer mientras soltaba todo el aire por la nariz.

- Era Linet, dice que no puede ir a recoger a Ada que si yo pudo –explicó mientras jugueteaba con el móvil entre sus manos-. Yo debería quedarme en el despacho algo mas…

- No pasa nada yo puedo ir, mi clase acaba a las cinco. Ella sale a las cinco y media ¿no?

Squall asintió

- ¿De verdad no te importa?

- No, claro que no, esa niña es un encanto –sonrió-.

Squall dejó entrever una agradable sonrisa y se despidió de la muchacha besando sus labios para luego acariciarlos con su dedo pulgar.

Rinoa observó como aquel hombre abandonaba la cafetería y de repente se sintió como en una nube. Una nube de la que debía bajar para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad. Después de lo que Squall le había contada esa misma mañana la preocupación por él había aumentado. Algo habían hecho con él pero, ¿qué, exactamente?

* * *

Squall estaba intentando leer el informe de Seifer, Quistis e Irvine pero su concentración era bastante patética. Llevaba una hora y había sido incapaz de pasar de la primera línea. No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día.

Lo ocurrido con Kramer y Laguna le molestaba, le cabreaba y le irritaba hasta límites insospechados pero el recuerdo de verse en esa habitación de aquel laboratorio, le aterraba. Lo bueno de no recordar algo es que las sensaciones de ese momento también están olvidadas. Evidentemente cuando su mente decidió recordar lo ocurrido hacia un mes y medio, también decidió enviarle de golpe aquellos sentimientos de inseguridad y miedo.

El no saber que habían hecho con él exactamente le mantenía en una tensión continua, le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo inimaginable le podría ocurrir. Aunque también es cierto que estuvo varios días bajo el cuidad de Kadowaki y Jefferson y ambos dijeron que estaba bien.

Unos nudillos resonando contra la puerta de su despacho haciendo que Squall volviese a la realidad. Tras dar permiso para entrar, Shu asomó su cabeza de manera algo tímida.

- Es Kramer, quiere hablar contigo

Squall suspiró y después asintió a la joven dejando entrever una breve sonrisa algo fingida. Cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y salió de allí.

- ¿Quería verme? –habló Squall llegando hasta la mesa de su Director-.

- Si, quería darte esto –dijo acercándole una serie de papeles-. En ellos se explica con detalle las características de los artefactos encontrados en Rosfall y también están los informes detallados de los soldados de Esthar.

- Pero esto ya…

- Lo que tu encontraste en mi mesa tan solo era un borrador, ahí esta explicado con sumo detalle –aclaró el director-. Los artefactos son señuelos, emiten un sonido inaudible para los humanos pero que atrae en masa a los monstruos.

Squall observó las hojas por encima, debería leerlo con mas calma.

- ¿Y con que objetivo están en ese bosque?

- Aun no lo sabemos pero lo que si ha llamado nuestra atención es que entre sus componentes, hay materiales que solo se encuentran en Esthar y por consiguiente son muy difíciles de conseguir –explicó levantándose de su sillón-.

Kramer enseguida notó el gesto de contrariedad del muchacho.

- Creo que Laguna ya te lo ha dicho y yo te lo repito, no os vamos a dejar de lado, simplemente no queremos que os acerquéis a ese bosque, no hasta que sepamos que ocurre realmente –dijo acercándose hasta él-.

- Está bien –contestó con agrado-. No haremos nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse –mintió sintiéndose culpable-.

Kramer asintió con una sonrisa y dejó que el chico siguiese con su trabajo. Después de estar meses creyendo que había perdido a aquel muchacho que apreciaba como a su propio hijo, no podía dejar que algo malo le volviese a suceder. Por muy cabezota que se pusiese no correría ningún riesgo con él.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 20:52 h_

Squall intentó darse toda la prisa que pudo pero al haber estado parte de la mañana fuera del despacho había atrasado bastante su trabajo por lo que tuvo que quedarse mas de la cuenta por la tarde. Linet le había comentado que llegaría sobre las nueve a casa, aun así no quería dejar a Rinoa sola.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento se encontró con Rinoa y Ada sentadas en el sofá. La pelinegra sostenía un libro entre sus manos del cual la pequeña niña no quitaba ojo.

En cuanto la cría oyó como Squall cerraba la puerta, corrió hasta él y como de costumbre, se abrazó a sus piernas.

- ¡Vaya! Cuanta energía –dijo cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos-.

- Rinoa me ha dado galletas de chocolate y también me he bebido un vaso de leche –explicó con excitación-.

La bruja se acercó sonriendo hasta ellos y besó la mejilla de Squall. Éste dejó a la niña en el suelo y salió corriendo hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, cogió el libro que con anterioridad sostenía Rinoa y volvió a sumergirse en el.

- Siento haber tardando tanto –se disculpó mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero cercano a la puerta de la calle-.

- No te preocupes se ha portado muy bien –dijo desviando la mirada hasta la cría-. Y tu ¿qué?

- Cansado –contestó dirigiéndose a la nevera-. No vuelvas a dejarme hacer pira –bromeó- Es increíble la cantidad de trabajo que puede acumularse por faltar unas horas –se quejó mientras se servía un vaso de zumo-.

Rinoa rió ante los humos del chico y se alegró de verle como siempre.

- Kramer me ha dado esto –dijo mostrándole los papeles a la chica-.

Rinoa miró las hojas con curiosidad y al instante, las cogió. Después se apoyó en la encimera y comenzó a echarles una ojeada.

No tuvo que mirarlas durante mucho tiempo ya que Squall le explicó la conversación que había tenido con Kramer.

- Supongo que todo esto te hace sentir aun mas culpable ¿no? –supuso la mujer dejando las hojas sobre la encimera-.

- ¡Bingo! –contestó sarcástico-.

- Oye tampoco nos están dejando muchas mas opciones, tal vez si le explicases lo de Rhys Wexford…

- No –contestó con rotundidad-. Aun no, no hasta que le encontremos y hablemos con el. Además no me fío de ese Ektrom

- Ya, yo tampoco

Hubo un silencio entre ambos en el que posiblemente dieron demasiadas vueltas a lo que estaba ocurriendo y tras un sonoro suspiro por parte de Rinoa, ésta se ausentó durante unos minutos para ir al baño.

Cuando regresó al salón se encontró con una escena que le aceleró el corazón.

Squall se encontraba sentado en el sofá y la pequeña en el suelo, entre las piernas del muchacho y una mesa de cristal donde apoyaba su libro y leía algo en voz alta. Rinoa no pudo evitar dibujar una tonta sonrisa al ver como Squall arreglaba las coletitas de la niña y le hacía unas nuevas lazadas a esos bonitos lazos de color rojo.

La muchacha cruzó el salón y colocándose tras el sofá, se recostó en él.

- No conocía esa faceta tuya de padre –dijo colocando sus brazos en el pecho del chico y atrayéndolo hacia atrás-.

- Prefiero el término de "hermano mayor" –contestó con algo de ironía-.

- Ya, claro –rió ella-.

De repente el timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó y la pequeña levantó la cabeza de aquel libro de inmediato. Squall se levantó del sofá y cogiendo a Ada de la mano, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

- ¡Vamos, Ada!, seguro que es tu madre.

La niña corrió al lado de Squall y esperó paciente ver aparecer a su madre tras la puerta. En cuanto la cara de Linet se hizo presente, está se agachó y rodeó a la pequeña con sus brazos.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento, de verdad –se disculpó mientras se levantaba con la niña en brazos-.

Rinoa apareció detrás de Squall y le dio la mochila y la chaqueta de la niña a su madre.

- Muchas gracias a ti también –sonrió de manera agradable a la pelinegra-.

- De nada, nos lo hemos pasado bien ¿verdad, Ada? –comentó haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa a la niña-.

La pequeña se retorció entre los brazos de su madre deleitándoles con una sonora carcajada.

- En cuanto a mi hermana… -intentó disculparse por ella y su desconcertador comportamiento-.

- No pasa nada, Linet –le cortó Squall-.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos –sonrió de nuevo-. Diles adiós, Ada.

Squall y Rinoa observaron como Linet emprendía sus pasos escaleras arriba mientras la niña les decía adiós con un delicado movimiento de su muñeca.

La pareja entró dentro de casa y tras cerrar la puerta, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

- Bueno creo que debería irme ya –comentó Rinoa cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero-.

Squall se quedó durante unos segundos cayado y tras dejar a un lado sus dudas y comeduras de cabeza anduvo hasta la joven y la abrazó por detrás.

- Quédate… por favor –suplicó hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella-.

Rinoa sonrió ante el contacto y negó con la cabeza.

- Algún día debería dormir en el jardín ¿sabes?

- Para nosotros no es algo obligatorio –rebatió dándole la vuelta y pegándola contra su cuerpo-.

- Ya pero…

- Por favor –suplicó de nuevo cogiendo los brazos de Rinoa y obligándola a abrazarlo a la altura del cuello mientras él la estrechaba por la cintura-. La única manera que tengo de dormir sin pensar en todo lo ocurrido es contigo a mi lado –confesó contra el cuello de la chica-.

Rinoa suspiró al escuchar aquellas palabras y se abrazó con más fuerza a Squall. Aquel hombre había sido claro y rotundo, la necesitaba más que nunca y como iba ella a negarse a algo así. La joven deshizo el abrazo y aun entre sus brazo lo besó sin decir nada más.

* * *

_Habitación de Seifer, 9:30 h_

Quistis había estado todo el día detrás de Seifer y su malhumor. Se habían gritado incontables veces, ella le había rechazado en un par de ocasiones y él, otras tantas. Durante la cena ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra y ahora, sin saber cómo ni porque, se había rendido a los brazos de aquel hombre.

Su cuerpo estaba entre los azulejos de la ducha y el cuerpo de Seifer. Gotas de agua caliente salpicaban con delicadeza su piel ya que la ancha espalda del muchacho la protegía del chorro de la ducha. Uno de los brazos de Seifer la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura y el otro se aferraba al muslo que sujetaba a la altura de su cintura, atrayéndola con delicadeza en cada embestida.

La joven se derretía en cada movimiento que hacía contra ella y a esas alturas, le resultaba demasiado difícil acallar sus gemidos. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la musculada espalda del muchacho, notando como cada músculo que la componían, se tensaban en cada movimiento. Aquellos minutos de pasión llegaron a su fin y la mujer se relajó entre los brazos de Seifer. Notaba como los labios del chico besaban su cuello con ternura infinita y como palabras de perdón por lo ocurrido durante el día, resonaban en su oído con voz algo ronca.

Después de la, mas que relajante y estimulante ducha, decidieron irse a la cama.

Quistis se encontraba recostada sobre la cama con una serie de exámenes entre sus manos y la cabeza de Seifer en su vientre. El chico se encontraba como en una especia de trance y por mucho que quisiese, era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de aquel punto de la pared. Aquella mirada fija, acompañada de una agradable sensación de bienestar, simplemente le recordaba que el sueño estaba por vencerle. Movía su mano mecánicamente a lo largo de la cintura de Quistis. En ocasiones, rozaba la parte exterior del pecho de la chica y bajaba hasta el hueso de la cadera, así sucesivamente. Además, la mano de Quistis acariciando su nuca, ayudaba aun mas a no querer abandonar ese estado tan placentero.

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? –bromeó la mujer ante tanto silencio-.

La mujer solo obtuvo como respuesta un sonido seco que entendió como una sonrisa. Parece que la pequeña intromisión en la ducha por parte de la joven había sido buena idea, ya que había conseguido amansar a la fiera. En ocasiones aun se preguntaba como aquel hombre tan corpulento, de casi metro noventa y arrogancia exagerada, podía tener un lado tan tierno y sumiso. La mayoría de horas que componen el día podría jurar que lo mataría pero de repente hacía o decía algo que cambiaba aquellos pensamientos haciendo que cayese rendida ante él.

- Seifer ¿estás bien? –preguntó dejando los exámenes en la mesilla y encorvándose hasta quedar cerca de su cara-.

El muchacho se giró quedando boca arriba y se perdió en los ojos azules de la muchacha.

- Si –contestó con media sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cara de ella-.

- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Kramer y Laguna pero si lo pienso, puedo encontrar cierto sentido a lo de protegernos –dijo dibujado la cicatriz del chico con su dedo índice-.

El muchacho calló durante unos segundos, sabía que solo querían su protección pero eso no cambiaba la rabia que había sentido.

- ¿Crees que esa mujer estará bien? –preguntó tras el silencio-.

- ¿La mujer de Dollet? –preguntó esta vez ella algo sorprendida-. Oye esa mujer no es de tu responsabilidad…

- Lo sé –interrumpió-, pero no me la quito de la cabeza.

- Fue ella la que quiso hablar contigo –continuó intentando deshacer ese sentimiento de culpabilidad-. Además no es solo ella, Seifer, han muerto y desaparecido un número elevado de civiles y aun no han encontrado explicación y lo peor es que lo achacan a algún tipo de monstruo. –dijo dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama con un sonoro suspiro-.

Seifer se giró hacia ella y sonrió de medio lado.

- Parece que no soy el único que se come la cabeza –apuntó mientras se incorporaba y se echaba al lado de Quistis-.

Ésta, al notar el cuerpo de Seifer, rodó hacia él y se acurrucó en su pecho. El muchacho la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

- Ese científico es lo único que tenemos –dijo casi en un susurro como si sus pensamientos fueran dichos en voz alta-.

Quistis no llegó a escucharlo porque el sueño había acabado por vencerla.

* * *

Squall se despertó temprano. Abrió los ojos despacio y enseguida, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Esta vez había sido él, el que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Rinoa. Ella se encontraba boca arriba, con la cara girada hacia el pecho del chico, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Mientras que él, estaba de lado, con uno de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella y el otro, rodeándola por el pecho. Se percató que su cuerpo cubría casi el de ella. A juzgar por aquella postura estaba claro que el muchacho no quería que se escapase de su lado.

Un leve gemido salió involuntariamente de la garganta de la pelinegra cuando notó como aquel calido cuerpo se despegaba de ella. Squall volvió a sonreír y besó su frente.

Anduvo hasta el ventanal de la habitación y desperezándose, comprobó que el día había amanecido soleado, como era costumbre en el mes de Julio en Balamb.

Su vista volvió a fijarse en el menudo cuerpo de la mujer que aun dormía profundamente enredada en las sabanas de colores oscuros. Como él había previsto había dormido perfectamente. Sentir el pequeño cuerpo enroscado en el suyo propio, era uno de los mayores placeres que podía sentir. El saber que ella estaba ahí, a su lado, le relajaba y hacía que sus miedos desapareciesen momentáneamente.

Se dirigió al baño y tras lavarse la cara y los dientes, decidió salir a correr un rato por la playa. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama, quedando frente a frente con Rinoa. Con suavidad, acarició su mejilla, retirando algunos mechones de pelo que caían por su rostro.

- Rin… -susurró-. Rinoa… -insistió

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con dificultad y al ver la cara del Squall tan cerca, dibujó una sonrisa acompañada de un nuevo gemido y una especia de ronroneo.

- ¿Ya es la hora? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-.

- No, voy a salir a correr un rato pero puedes dormir un poco mas, aun es temprano –susurró con dulzura-.

La muchacha sonrió complacida y volvió a enroscarse entre las sabanas mientras sus ojos se cerraban inevitablemente.

- Puedes ducharte y desayunar lo que quieras ¿vale? –dijo mientras se levantaba y depositaba un nuevo beso en la cabeza de ella-.

Una hora más tarde mas o menos, entre risas y miradas cómplices, habían desayunado y marchado al jardín

Pero ahora la realidad del comandante era bien distinta.

Se encontraba entre esas cuatro paredes mirando fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Un sol radiante iluminaba parte de su despacho, haciendo que el calor fuese penetrando poco a poco en la habitación. Tras varios minutos con la mirada fija en el monitor, el chico se dejó caer hacia atrás y recostó su espalda contra el sillón. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Ahora era Rinoa la que ocupaba toda su mente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la noche anterior.

En el momento que le confesó que la necesitaba a su lado mas que nunca, fue arrastrado a un torbellino de pasión y ternura. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Rinoa moviéndose lentamente sobre él. Podía recordar perfectamente como las caderas de ella iban y venían en un ritmo acompasado. Sus costillas se marcaban con sutileza bajo la fina piel y su cintura se estrechaba en cada movimiento.

Oírla susurrar su nombre entre aquellos gemidos de placer, le volvía loco y verla morderse su labio inferior mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de no perder la cordura por tanto placer, la hacía ver demasiado sensual. Sin duda aquella joven había cambiado, seguía siendo igual de atenta, alegre y con el paso del tiempo no había terminado de perder esa inocencia de niña pequeña que la caracterizaba. Pero también había madurado y aquella seguridad e independencia que emanaba, la daban un aspecto realmente atractivo.

Squall había notado todos esos cambios y sobre todo en el terreno íntimo. De alguna manera la mujer se había vuelto mas atrevida, apasionada y a la vez tierna hasta límites insospechados. Podría decirse que el comandante había vuelto a perder la cabeza por la bruja de Balamb.

Unos sonidos en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad de golpe y molesto por tener que abandonar esas deliciosas imágenes, se levantó de golpe de su sillón y dio permiso para entrar. Tras la puerta se coló la persona que mas deseaba ver en ese momento y su cabreo desapareció al instante. La joven bruja apareció sofocada. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de instructora o lo que quedaba de el, ya que la chaqueta había desaparecido, el lazo del cuello lo llevaba suelto y la camisa por fuera de la falda con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer este calor? –refunfuñó cerrando la puerta-.

- A mi me gusta –contestó Squall colocándose frente a su mesa-.

Era algo que el comandante tendía a no comentar, pero el calor de verano era algo que no le desagradaba para nada. Lo de salir de casa sin chaqueta, tan solo con una camiseta y unos pantalones, le parecía de los mas cómodo. Además era de la opinión que el buen tiempo ponía de mejor humor a las personas y el que los días fuesen bastante mas largos, sumaba diez puntos mas. Pero aquello quedaba para el mismo, no fuese a perder su reputación de taciturno y reservado.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó algo sorprendido por la visita mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa-.

- No, solo quería verte –contestó acercándose hasta el chico y colocándose entre sus piernas-.

Las manos del muchacho rápidamente viajaron a las caderas de ella y su boca directamente a la piel de su cuello. De repente se sentía como un adolescente esperando que tocase la campana de clase y escapar de allí para buscar la ansiada libertad.

- No aguanto mas aquí dentro –se quejó sin despegarse del cuello-. ¿Tu has visto que sol hace ahí fuera? –continuó desviando su mirada hasta el ventanal-.

Rinoa rió mientras asentía, evidentemente no era el único con ese sentimiento de encierro. Pero a ella aun le quedaban cuatro clases más y ayudar a Zell en su clase con los pequeños, así que el sol debía esperar.

- Mientras trabajo no pienso en los problemas –comentó con tono serio-.

Squall se quedó callado durante unos segundos y volviendo a enterrar su cara en el delicado cuello de ella, la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien –intentó calmarla sin ni siquiera saber si podía cumplir aquella promesa-.

La joven suspiró aliviada y sonrió para si. Parece que los dolores de cabeza del chico y las molestas pesadillas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Aun le quedaba la preocupación de saber si esa gente le hizo algo o no y para eso debían buscar a Rhys Wexfor.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sé que sigue sin haber demasiada acción aunque si avanzo muy rápido las cosas dejarían de tener sentido. Y sip Ektrom es maloteeeee! aunk estaba claro no?_

_Y ya sabéis si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia, idea o algo que queráis en concreto o simplemente comentar… ya sabéis, REVIEW al canto. Se agradecen un montón y realmente me inspiran y me ayudan a seguir adelante._

_Y el siguiente capi, pues en mente lo tengo pero no digo naa pork a veces se me tuercen jejeje._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	17. capitulo 17

_** Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

_

* * *

__**Notitas…**_

___Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez no os podéis quejar que no he tardado tanto no? Weno las que piden acción pues todavía no la hay, es que esto va muy lento si, si. Pero hay escenita de Irvine y Selphie para Oryxyro y para los que les guste la parejita y aun habrá más de ellos, ya veréis. _

_**PauHardy: **__Que ojo has tenido con Ektrom jeje aunque tampoco era muy difícil de sospechar con ese comportamiento que tiene. Y acción pues nop, pero hay otras cositas jejej. A ver que te parece^^_

_**yui: **__Weno haber que te parece este capítulo que tiene de todo un poco menos acción pero al final hay algo de misterio, ya veréis ^^_

_**oryxyro:**__ Ya te he dicho arriba que tienes escenita de Irvine y Selphie y k habrá más. Y Squall pues esta mas bombón k nunca jejej, creo k en este capítulo me he cebado un poco pero es mi historia y hago con él lo k kiero jejeje. Pero no preocuparse que en naa sabréis lo k le pasa. No impacientarse. Ale un abracito para ti también wapa^^_

_**knabarret: **__Juuuurrrr Bienvenidaaaaaaaaa! K ilusión tu review . Me alegra mucho de que te guste la historia y sip yo también creo k Squall está demasiado bueno. En este capítulo tienes para hartarte de él y además en k situaciones… (babeo) XD. No sé si sabrás pero por deviantart hay dibujitos varios del fic por si te apetece darte una vueltecita ok? La dirección está abajo del todo. Gracias por el review^^_

_

* * *

__**DIECISIETE**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 14:45 h_

Selphie caminó deprisa a lo largo de los pasillos que la separaban del ansiado aire veraniego. Llevaba toda la mañana entrenando con unos alumnos de Quistis. Esta le había pedido como favor que los entrenase para los próximos exámenes y no había podido decirle que no. Últimamente la instructora tenia demasiado trabajo y Kramer se empeñaba en duplicárselo.

La muchacha de pelo despuntado hacia mas o menos una hora que se había duchado y había ido a la cafetería a por algo de comer. Irvine le había comentado que la esperaría en el patio, en el sitio de siempre.

Cuando el aire estival rozo la fina piel de la muchacha, una sonrisa agradable se dibujo en su cara. Desde su posición hizo un rápido recorrido con su mirada a los grupos de personas que habían decidido aprovechar el buen tiempo y por fin dio con él.

Ahí estaba aquel hombre de espalda ancha y largas piernas. Se encontraba recostado contra el grueso tronco de aquel viejo árbol, que solía cobijar a la pareja del sol del mediodía. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y rotos a la altura de las rodillas y una camiseta de color blanco con un sutil estampado en el pecho. La camisa de cuadros de colores oscuros con la que había salido de su habitación esa mañana, se encontraba ahora anudada en sus caderas, dejando a la vista la gran hebilla de su cinturón.

Selphie se acercó con paso lento hasta él y comprobó que no había reparado en su presencia, ya que se encontraba inmerso en una serie de papeles que sostenía entre sus manos. Divertida, se desvió un poco de la línea de visión del muchacho y rodeando el tronco del árbol, se colocó tras el. Segundos mas tarde, la chica apareció a un lado de Irvine y agarrándolo de la cintura, lo asustó con un leve grito. El chico, que no se esperaba aquello, dio un pequeño respingo perdiendo el equilibrio durante unos segundos.

- ¡Selphie! –exclamó con una mano en le pecho-. ¿De donde demonios sales?, no te he visto llegar, que eres ¿una especie de ninja? –protestó recuperando la respiración-.

La pequeña mujer comenzó a reír al ver al hombre de gran estatura asustarse de aquella manera.

- Gritas como una niña –vaciló entre risas mientras se sentaba en el banco de piedra que había a tan solo unos pasos-.

- ¡JA – JA! Muy graciosa –dijo molesto-.

- Lo siento –se disculpó intentando evitar la risa-. Ven aquí –dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el chico invitándolo a sentarse a su lado-.

El chico algo receloso, tomó asiento al lado de la mujer, colocando sus piernas a cada lado del banco y enseguida ésta, se enroscó en su cuello y besó los labios del muchacho repartidas veces.

- ¿Me perdonas? –dijo con voz melosa-.

- Mmmm, tendrás que hacer más esfuerzos –contestó sin apenas despegar los labios de los de ella-.

- Te he traído el almuerzo –dijo de pronto girándose para coger las dos bolsas de color marrón que contenían unos sándwiches y unas ensaladas de la cafetería-.

- Así mejor –sonrió cogiendo la bolsa que le ofrecía ella-, pero no bajes la guardia en todo el día porque en cualquier momento… -bromeó advirtiéndole que le debía una-.

La chica refunfuñó y después comenzó a sacar su comida.

- Por cierto ¿qué mirabas antes con tanta atención? –preguntó curiosa desviando la vista hasta los folios que había entre ellos-.

- ¡Oh! esto, son los datos que hackeó Zell de la página de Lidecorp –explicó cogiendo el taco de hojas mientras daba un bocado a su sándwich-.

- ¿Algo de interés?

- La verdad que no lo sé. Todos estos nombres, entre los que se encuentra el de Rhys Wexford, no concuerdan con los de las instalaciones de Galbadia.

Irvine observó como el ceño de la chica se arrugaba en un gesto contrariado.

- Los nombres de la página a la que todo el mundo puede acceder, no tienen nada que ver con los de estas hojas. Creo que ocultan algo. Llevo toda la mañana releyendo estos nombres y no recuerdo ninguno. Cuando Squall desapareció, nosotros entramos allí, pedimos una lista con todos los trabajadores e incluso hablamos con ellos y no concuerda ni uno solo. –Explicó acercando las hojas a Selphie-. Además, ninguno fue capaz de reconocer ni a Squall ni a los demás como trabajadores de allí

- O sea que Lidecorp, según ellos unos laboratorios farmacéuticos, ¿tan solo son una tapadera? pero ¿de que? –dijo confusa ella mirando aquellos hojas-.

- No lo sé, había datos dañados y apenas se entiende lo que pone. Pero las palabras genética, ADN, sintetización, experimentación… se repiten demasiado –dijo preocupado-.

- Crees que Squall… -la chica cayó sin saber como continuar-.

- ¿Si le hicieron algo?

Irvine dejó escapar un sonido a modo de sarcasmo.

- Es posible –contestó el desviando la mirada hacia un lado-.

- Rinoa me ha dicho que a veces le nota extraño, como si no fuese el mismo, como si se evadiese a tal punto de ni siquiera saber donde esta. Y yo vi lo que le pasó en el despacho y te puedo asegurar que ese dolor no era una simple jaqueca –explicó sin levantar la mirada-.

- Debemos entrar en Lidecorp de nuevo –dijo tras un silencio-.

Selphie levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules del vaquero llenos d esperanza.

- Pero…

La chica no pudo decir nada mas porque rápidamente fue arrastrada de la mano hacia el interior del jardín.

* * *

_Crush, 20:30 h_

Últimamente, Squall creía que el Crush era el único sitio donde podían reunirse sin llamar la atención. Si hubiese hecho llamar a los seis a su despacho, Kramer no hubiese dejado de hacer preguntas hasta enterarse del porque de esa reunión. Cuando quería podía ser muy persistente.

Squall entró en el bar y su mirada se dirigió al sitio de siempre pero allí no encontró a nadie. Una voz proveniente de la barra llamó su atención y enseguida reconoció al francotirador.

- Irvine –saludó sentándose a su lado-.

- Acabo de llegar aun no hay nadie

Asha no tardó demasiado en acercarse a ellos y saludarlos con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Hola chicos –saludó apoyando sus brazos en la barra-. ¿Que tal van las cosas? Zell me lo ha contado... –dijo con tono serio-.

- Bueno, supongo que no demasiado bien –sonrió con sarcasmo Squall-.

- Ya… -se limitó a decir sin saber muy bien que decir ante la situación-.

Los chicos pidieron algo de beber y tomaron asiento en la mesa de siempre.

- Squall, oye, me gustaría comentarte algo –habló esperando respuesta por parte del comandante-.

Irvine se quedó unos segundos en silencio, analizando el gesto del castaño y pronto entendió que ese leve movimiento de cabeza hacia un lado indicaba que podía hablar.

El chico comenzó a explicarle sus sospechas sobre la existencia de dos laboratorios. Se explicaba con soltura y sus argumentos estaban perfectamente planteados. Squall lo escuchaba con atención y no tardó demasiado en darle la razón.

El que hubiese una lista de trabajadores, en su mayoría científicos especializados, que no aparecía en la pagina Web de Lidecorp sino que se encontraba en una base de datos oculta, hacia pensar en la existencia de otras instalaciones, probablemente ocultas en aquel bosque o tal vez bajo él.

- Creo que los laboratorios farmacéuticos de Galbadia tan solo son una tapadera para ocultar sus verdaderos propósitos –habló Irvine-. Esa gente afirma que no trabajó con ninguno de vosotros pero posiblemente estén mintiendo.

- Tienes algo en mente ¿no? –preguntó enarcando una ceja-.

Irvine dejó entrever una sonrisa y después dio un tragó a su cerveza.

- Podríamos volver allí y hacernos pasar por miembros de algún tipo de organismo o de inspección de laboratorios. Algo que les pille por sorpresa y que nos permitan echar un ojo dentro y hablar con los empleados –explicó con entusiasmo-.

- Supongo que tienes la suficiente cara dura como para hacerte pasar por algún pez gordo –sonrió levemente-.

- Gracias por confiar en mis cualidades innatas –bromeó-. Creo que mientras vosotros estáis en Paalcreek nosotros podíamos ir a Lidecorp –prosiguió con la explicación de su plan-.

- ¿En quien has pensado para ir contigo? –preguntó recostándose hacia atrás-.

- Selphie y Zell.

- Bien yo me llevaré a Rinoa, Seifer y Quistis –concretó con rotundidad-.

Tras unos minutos aparecieron los demás, Zell y Rinoa fueron los últimos en llegar ya que al perecer, un niño se había hecho daño en la clase de Zell y tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería.

- ¿Se tiene que estar acabando el mundo para que estemos todos juntos? –vaciló Seifer esperando a que aquella reunión clandestina comenzase-.

- ¡Que animal eres! –le recriminó Quistis dándole un golpe en el pecho-.

Los chicos rieron ante aquel comportamiento al que la pareja les tenía mas que acostumbrados y antes de que se armase mas revuelo, Squall comenzó a explicar la situación. Primero se dispuso a hablar sobre la propuesta de Irvine y acto seguido continuó con el viaje a Paalcreek.

- He estado mirando vuestros calendarios y de momento, para el fin de semana no tenéis nada programada. Entonces el viernes, sobre las ocho, Rinoa, Seifer Quistis y yo saldremos del jardín, cogeremos un coche y conduciremos hasta Paalcreek –explicó bajo la atenta mirada de los demás-. Por el coche no os preocupéis ya me he inventado algo para que nadie sospeche –aclaró viendo que había algunos ceños fruncidos-. Bien, supongo que llegaremos allí sobre las doce de la noche, buscaremos un sitio para dormir y el sábado buscaremos a ese hombre. Ese mismo sábado, tu, Irvine –señaló al chico-, saldrás con el resto hacia Galbadia. De este modo no deberíamos levantar sospechas ya que no nos verán juntos –finalizó con seguridad en sus palabras-. ¿Algo que añadir?

- Por mí, todo bien –contestó Seifer-.

El resto asintió con la cabeza. El plan estaba mas que claro y por lo que Squall había dicho todo estaba bajo control.

Estuvieron un rato mas allí disfrutando de la sensación de no hacer nada pero sabían que aquello no duraría mucho. Los primeros en abandonar el bar fueron Irvine y Selphie. Antes de que estos marchasen Squall le advirtió a Irvine que debía dejar todo perfectamente atado si quería que su plan saliese bien y por supuesto debía tener cuidado con su identidad ya que el había sido uno de los que entró en los laboratorio hacía unos mese en busca de sus compañeros. Si le reconocían todo estaría perdido.

Irvine asintió y dándole una palmada en la espalda al castaño, le dijo que todo estaba bajo control.

Squall y Rinoa vieron como Seifer y Quistis también se marchaba de vuelta al jardín y Zell desapareció minutos mas tarde con Asha, dejando al cargo del bar a su compañera.

- En que piensas… -habló Rinoa acercándose al chico que parecía despistado-.

Squall notó el cuerpo de Rinoa pegarse al suyo y la mano acariciar su nuca con delicadeza.

- En nada –contestó con la seriedad a la que la tenía acostumbrada-.

- Ya, pues tus cejas enfrentadas no opinan lo mismo –bromeó posando su dedo índice en esa zona-.

El chico dejó escapar el aire por su nariz a modo de risa y se apartó con sutileza.

- No sé si quiero saber lo que ese hombre tiene que contarnos –confesó al fin-.

El ruido del móvil de Rinoa vibrando sobre la mesa le hizo callar y esperó a que la chica contestase.

- ¿No piensas cogerlo? –preguntó señalando el aparato-.

- ¡Oh!, no, no es nada –dijo desinteresadamente pulsando el botón de colgar-.

- Mientras explicaba el plan de mañana también te ha sonado un par de veces y tampoco has contestado –observó el chico clavando aquellos ojos azules en los de ella-. ¿Pasa algo?

Rinoa apartó su mirada hacia un lado y algo nerviosa sonrió para tranquilizar al chico.

- Es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos –comentó levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta sin llegar a ponérsela-.

El chico castaño enarcó una ceja conociendo perfectamente aquella sonrisa que solía mostrarle para no preocuparlo.

- Antes voy al baño espérame y te acompaño –dijo en un tono que sonó a orden-.

Rinoa asintió mordiendo su labio inferior de manera nerviosa.

- Te espero fuera

La pelinegra salió del bar y al notar la brisa mas fresca de la noche, suspiró aliviada. Se hizo a un lado para no estorbar en la puerta del bar y se recostó contra la pared. Observó que la gente empezaba a marcharse y poco a poco la calle iba quedándose vacía.

Sabía que Squall se había percatado de su preocupación ante esas llamadas al móvil pero lo que menos quería ahora era preocuparlo más. Primero irían a Paalcreek y después ya resolvería sus propios problemas.

Enfrascada en su propia mente no se percató de que alguien estaba a su lado. Solo cuando notó una mano posarse en su hombro, levantó la vista del suelo. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron la máximo al ver aquella persona a su lado.

- ¡Jared! -exclamó con sorpresa a la vez que miedo-. Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó levemente-. ¿No deberías estar en Trabia?

- Llevo todo el día en Balamb por trabajo por eso te he estado llamando pero ya veo que has decidido pasar de mi completamente –dijo con tono amenazador-.

Rinoa se vio de pronto acorralada por el muchacho y sin saber cómo, el miedo la invadió.

- Te dije que no quería volver a verte –comentó intentando mantener la calma-.

La chica trató de moverse hacia un lado y volver dentro del bar pero Jared la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

- Ni siquiera has dejado que me explique

- Porque no quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decirme –dijo intentado escapar de nuevo-.

El chico la retuvo de nuevo y la empotró con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que de la garganta de Rinoa saliese un quejido de dolor. La chica se asustó al ver la cara de Jared que empezaba a adquirir un gesto de rabia. Se removió de nuevo y cuando consiguió deshacerse del agarre del brazo, empujó al joven por el pecho apartándolo de ella.

Rinoa creyó que lo alejaría varios pasos de ella ya que había puesto todas sus fuerzas en aquel empujón pero aquello no ocurrió, tan solo consiguió apartarlo unos centímetros.

- ¿Esto es lo único que sabes hacer? –dijo cogiéndola del cuello-.

La mujer se asustó aun más. Desde que ese hombre había aparecido a su lado, había comenzado a sentirse débil. En un principio no le había dado importancia pero ahora era incapaz de moverse. Era como si su cuerpo se encontrase paralizado. El aire comenzó a faltarle y el chico parecía no notarlo.

- Tu y yo nos lo pasábamos bien juntos, pensaba que me querías –habló acercándose a la cara de Rinoa-.

- Nunca te quise… al único hombre que he querido… ha sido a Squall –confesó con dificultad ante el amarre en su cuello-.

Jared se apartó de su cara y la miró con rabia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un leve gruñido salió de su garganta. La otra mano que tenía libre la levantó en el aire y cerrando el puño lo dirigió contra la cara de Rinoa. Ésta cerró los ojos por mero instinto y esperó a recibir el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima

Una voz serena pero con tono desafiante hizo que Rinoa abriese los ojos despacio encontrándose con un Squall reteniendo el brazo de Jared a escasos milímetros de su cara.

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que no se debe pegar a una mujer? –habló de nuevo con aquel tono de serenidad-.

Jared se zafó con rabia de la mano de Squall y soltó el cuello de Rinoa. Esta suspiró aliviada y comenzó a toser intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Squall acercándose a la joven mientras analizaba su cara cogiéndola entre sus manos-.

La muchacha asintió y masajeó su cuello. De pronto el cuerpo de Squall se le echó encima a causa de un empujón de Jared. El chico reacciono rápidamente y apoyó sus manos contra la pared evitando así, aplastar a Rinoa. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y resoplando, la rabia lo invadió. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y cogiendo al molesto individuo del cuello lo empotró de cara a la pared. Sostuvo una de sus manos tras su espalda retorciéndola todo lo que pudo, mientras que con el brazo libre sujetaba su cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Crees que puedes aparecer cuando te dé la gana y tratarla así? –preguntó Squall con sus dientes apretados por la rabia-.

- Me haces daño… -se quejó con dificultad por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Squall en su cara contra la pared-.

Rinoa observó la escena preocupada y con su aliento recuperado se acercó hasta el castaño.

- Vamos Squall, déjalo, no merece la pena –dijo intentando apartar al chico de Jared-.

Squall no contestó y se resistió a dejarlo marchar. Unos minutos mas y no se hubiese contenido lo mas mínimo. Empujó una última vez a Jared contra aquella pared y se separó de él.

- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella! ¿me oyes? La próxima vez no pienso contenerme –amenazó señalándolo con el dedo-.

El chico lo miró desafiante y masajeó su brazo dolorido

- ¡Vámonos Rinoa! –exclamó Squall cogiendo la mano de la chica pero sin apartar la vista de Jared-.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera, Leonhart! –gritó cuando la pareja pasó por su lado-.

Squall detuvo sus pasos en seco y no tuvo más remedio que girarse ante aquella amenaza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó estrechando sus ojos-.

No obtuvo contestación alguna, simplemente una risa enfermiza que retumbó en los oídos de la pareja. Se quedó un rato intentando comprender aquello pero pronto notó como la mano de Rinoa tiraba de él, Squall se dio la vuelta y juntos se marcharon de allí.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 22:02 h_

Por el camino apenas hablaron y Squall notó que la joven no soltó su mano en ningún momento. En casa tampoco hablaron demasiado. Rinoa no podía quitarse de la mente la sensación que tuvo ante el chico. Sus músculos casi paralizados y su fuerza, aquella que poseía por el simple hecho de ser un bruja, reducida. En el tiempo que había estado con él nunca le había visto actuar de manera tan agresiva. Sí que es cierto que el joven no demostraba demasiado el cariño pero jamás le había amenazado de esa manera y ahora, desde que había reaparecida en su vida, todo habían sido malos modales y faltas de respeto. Tal vez era ese su verdadero carácter y con Rinoa tan solo había estado fingiendo.

Squall por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en la última frase de Jared. Posiblemente fueron las palabras de un desquiciado pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Realmente esas palabras ocultaban algo?

De vez en cuando observaba a Rinoa de reojo y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos delataban miedo. Sabía que la joven podía y sabía defenderse perfectamente de cualquier agresión ya fuese por parte de un animal, monstruo o persona pero algo le decía que con Jared había sido distinto. Ese chico la asustaba de verdad y todavía no sabía el porqué.

Mientras recogían los platos de la cena, Squall intentó desviar la escasa conversación a un tema más trascendental pero solo obtuvo algún asentimiento de cabeza y un par de monosílabo como respuesta. En el momento en que el chico intentó mirarla a los ojos y ésta los apartó, no lo aguantó más. Dejó el último plato en la encimera y se acercó hasta ella sin vacilar. Sin decir nada la abrazó y enseguida fue correspondido.

El muchacho tenía la sensación de que últimamente no podía hacer nada por ella y siempre era Rinoa la que le tranquilizaba y le reconfortaba. Posiblemente el hecho de que se callase lo de Jared había sido para no preocuparlo mas de la cuentas pero él no quería que aquello siguiese así, también quería protegerla, hacerla ver que pasase lo que pasase él iba a estar ahí.

La joven necesitaba aquel abrazo más de lo que hubiese imaginado así que tampoco dijo nada y descanso sobre el pecho. Después sintió los labios de Squall rozar los suyos propios una y otra vez y se vio arrastrada hasta la cama en un sinfín de caricias. Aquella noche no fue como las demás. Rinoa sintió como el chico la trató con mucho más cariño y ternura. No es que otras veces no lo hubiese hecho pero aquella vez fue diferente. Notaba aquel cuerpo sobre ella, moviéndose lentamente, atento a cada gesto, susurro o gemido e intentando satisfacerla al máximo. Aquella noche fue de la primeras en las que notó a Squall tan cerca y supo que con él nada podría ir mal.

La chica se quedó dormida tras aquellas oleadas de placer intenso y rodeada por esos brazos que la protegerían de cualquier cosa.

* * *

_De camino a Paalcreek, 23:48 h_

Seifer conducía concentrado totalmente en la carretera. De vez en cuando sus dedos bailaban sobre el volante al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento en la radio. Dio un rápido vistazo al espejo y vio el reflejo de Rinoa y Quistis dormidas en la parte de atrás. La instructora descansaba sobre el hombre de su amiga y ésta a su vez, contra el cristal de la puerta.

- Míralas, parecen un par de angelitos –bromeó en un tono algo irónico-.

Squall, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, se giró y echó un vistazo rápido al par de mujeres.

- Angelitos no sé si es la palabra mas acertada –rió de medio lado volviéndose a colocar en su asiento-.

Hacía unas tres horas que habían salido del jardín. Se habían reunidos todo a última hora para zanjar cualquier imprevisto y habían quedado en estar en contacto cada cierto tiempo. Todo debía salir como lo habían planeado.

Squall le había dicho a Kramer que necesitaban desconectar de todo aquello y ya que era uno de sus primeros fines de semana libres, habían decidido pasarlo fuera. Seifer aun no se creía que su primer fin de semana libre lo estaría utilizando para una misión clandestina de la que ni el propio director sabía nada. Si les descubrían no sabían que es lo que podía suceder.

- Si estás cansado puedo conducir yo –dijo Squall tras un rato en silencio-.

- No te preocupes –contestó sin apartar la vista de la carretera-.

El silencio se hizo dueño otra vez pero la voz de Seifer no tardó mucho en romperlo.

- Oye tus dolores de cabeza…

- Bien –contestó sin dejarle casi acabar la frase-.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó desviando momentáneamente la vista hacia Squall para luego devolverla al asfalto grisáceo-. ¿Hay algo que no quieres contar? –preguntó de nuevo sin creerse al joven castaño-.

- No, Seifer -contestó con voz algo cansina-. Lo poco que he recordado simplemente me ha servido para saber que un tipo me sacó de allí. Crees que me hicieron algo ¿verdad? – preguntó esta vez él clavando su mirada en el rubio-. Yo también lo creo. La imagen de aquella habitación, la camilla, el médico, no creo que sean simples sueños. Me asusta saber la verdad y ya no sé si quiero encontrarme a ese hombre –confesó desviando sus ojos a la oscuridad que inundaba aquella carretera-.

- Ya no es solo por ti Squall. Hay muertes y desapariciones que nadie ha sabido resolver y esos laboratorios siempre andan cerca. Además tus hombres… necesitamos saber lo que pasó realmente –habló intentando animar al comandante-.

Squall volvió a mirar a Seifer y dejando escapar el aire por su nariz, sonrió.

- ¿Quién nos iba a decir que tu y yo acabaríamos hablando de esta manera en un coche?

Seifer sonrió de manera cómplice

- Supongo que es cierto que la vida da muchas vueltas.

Esa fue la última frase que se escuchó dentro del coche hasta que los chicos llegaron a su destino.

* * *

_Paalcreek, 00:38 h_

- Fin del trayecto, bellas durmiente –dijo Seifer girándose hacia la parte de atrás-.

Las muchachas se desperezaron mientras frotaban sus ojos y luego observaron el exterior.

La villa de Paalcreek era un bonito pueblo costero no muy grande, situado en las afueras de Timber. Su principal atractivo era la playa Monday, una de las calas más hermosas de lugar, con arena blanca y agua cristalina. El lugar era ideal para pasar un bonito y relajante fin de semana pero ellos no estaban ahí para eso aunque lo deseasen con todas sus fuerzas. Su visita a aquel pueblecito tenía intenciones claramente distintas.

En las afueras de la villa, hacia el norte, se extendía el bosque Rosfall. Un extenso terreno poblado de exuberante vegetación y monstruos por doquier. La multitud de kilómetros que componía el bosque aun no habían sido explorados al cien por cien por ningún hombre y se cree que jamás se haría. Aquel bosque era casi una trampa mortal. Si te adentrabas en el, casi seguro que sería imposible salir. La multitud de árboles formaban una laberinto de vegetación por el que era muy difícil orientarse.

Squall no pudo apartar la vista de él cuando pasaron con el coche camino al pueblo. El estaba casi convencido que había estado ahí, que en algún lugar de entre esos árboles, algo los atacó y acabó con la vida de sus hombres. Sabía que ese bosque escondía algo, algo que esos malditos laboratorios intentaban ocultar.

Aparcaron el coche en un parking privado que poseía la pensión donde pasarían la noche. El lugar era una construcción antigua que parecía haber sido restaurada y con cierto aire señorial. Estaba algo alejada del centro del pueblo y Seifer estaba casi seguro que desde las ventanas de las habitaciones tendrían una bonita vista del queridísimo bosque Rosfall.

Squall y Seifer pasaron con un par de mochilas en su espalda al lado de las chicas que parecían realmente entusiasmadas con la bonita fachada de la pensión.

El joven comandante rezó para que por dentro estuviese igual de bien que por fuera.

Efectivamente, el interior del lugar era bastante acogedor y el personal de lo más agradable. Bromearon con el hecho de que fuesen dos parejas y cuando la mujer de recepción, una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo algo cano y mejillas rosadas, les dio las llaves de las habitaciones, les guiñó un ojo mientras les deseaba una buena noche.

- Si esta señora supiese que en cualquier momento un grupo de científicos locos podría darse un paseíto por aquí y raptar a unos cuantos habitantes para hacerles vete tú a saber que, no sonreiría tanto –comentó con cierto aire molesto mientras subía las escaleras hasta el primer piso-.

- Es lo que tiene saber demasiado –contestó Squall que encabezaba el grupo-.

- ¡Bendita ignorancia! –exclamó rodando sus ojos hasta el techo en un gesto resignado-

Quistis y Rinoa que iban detrás, rieron ante el comportamiento del muchacho sin poder remediarlo.

- Eres un gruñón –se burló Rinoa frente a la puerta de su habitación-.

El chico le sacó la lengua antes de entrar por la puerta de la suya que estaba justo al lado.

- Y haber lo que hacéis esta noche, me gustaría dormir –comentó en tono de broma asomando la cabeza hacia el pasillo-.

Quistis suspiró y elevando las manos hacia el techo resignada, empujó al chico dentro.

- Bunas noches –se despidó la rubia meneando la cabeza de forma negativa-.

Squall y Rinoa desaparecieron en el interior de su habitación mientras sus sonrisas iban desvaneciéndose.

Lo primero que hizo la pelinegra es dejarse caer en la cama con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado.

- Estoy agotada –comentó cerrando sus ojos-.

Rinoa junto con Quistis habían sido las que habían tenido el día mas ajetreado. No habían parado ni un solo segundo y seguido habían tenido que aguantar un viaje de casi cinco horas. Normal que se hubiesen quedado dormidas en el coche.

- Porque no te duchas, yo me encargo de hablar con Irvine y el resto –sugirió el chico mientras sacaba la ropa de la bolsa de viaje-.

- Eres un cielo –dijo besando al chico y encerrándose en el baño con una camiseta de tirante y una muda limpia-.

- Ya… -sonrió de medio lado-.

El baño no era demasiado grande pero estaba muy limpio y las toallas olían a jabón de Marsella. El agua tibia golpeando con delicadeza su piel, hizo que sus ojos se cerrasen inconscientemente mientras un suspiro placentero se escapaba de su boca.

Minutos mas tarde, en ese estado de trance, un cuerpo de gran estatura y pecho musculoso se colocaba tras ella, ayudando a que esa sensación de placer aumentase. Las manos de Squall viajaron por la delgada cintura de la chica hasta colocarse en sus caderas. Rinoa sonrió agradecida por tan agradable compañía y no tardó demasiado en sentir como la gran mano del chico acariciaba con suavidad aquella zona tan íntima. La pelinegra gimió ante el contacto e inconscientemente torció su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando a la vista su delgado cuello, esperando que los labios del hombre que tenía detrás, se posasen sobre él. Se sorprendió así misma de que quisiese aquello con tanta desesperación, como si necesitase tener a Squall así de cerca, a cada instante y el por su parte, era como si entendiese esa necesidad a la perfección.

La muchacha volvió a preguntarse, igual que la noche pasada, como era posible que el chico supiese donde y como debía tocar y en qué momento parar. A veces creía que era capaz de leer su mente.

Un nuevo gemido invitó a Squall a apartar la mano de esa zona y girándola, la pegó contra la pared. El chico apagó el grifo de la ducha ya que aquello empezaba a llenarse de vaho y con sonrisa pícara besó a la mujer que tenía entre su cuerpo y los azulejos blancos de aquella ducha.

- Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto demasiado rápido –acertó a decir la mujer separándose de aquellos deliciosos labios-.

- ¿A esto? –preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas sin llegar a entenderla del todo-.

- A tenerte así, cada noche, para mi sola –susurró al oído de él-.

El chico sonrió complacido y no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar y disfrutó con ella al máximo.

Rinoa descansó unos minutos en los brazos de Squall intentando recuperar su respiración y después dejó que el chico se duchase tranquilo.

Con sonrisa tonta y mordisqueando su labio inferior como una quinceañera enamorada, se percató de lo calmada que estaba, ojala todas las duchas fuesen así de relajantes. Después se puso aquella muda limpia y la camiseta de tirantes.

Se acercó hasta la cama y la deshizo, después encendió la lamparita de la mesilla de noche y apagó la luz principal. Cuando iba a colocar las mochilas en un butacón de color granate que había justo al lado del ventanal, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el exterior.

Como bien había presentido Seifer, las ventanas daban al bosque. Desde allí tan solo podía verse oscuridad aunque las ramas de los árboles más altos, se agitaban en la penumbra debido al viento que se había levantado en el lugar. La muchacha sintió como su piel se erizaba y no supo decir si fue por una mala sensación o porque allí hacía mas frio del que ella hubiese esperado.

Con la mirada aun fija en aquel infierno de vegetación, comenzó a ver como algo se movía en la oscuridad. Se acercó aun más al ventana y pegando sus manos en el cristal, fijó su mirada. Su ceño se frunció intentando ver más allá. Ya no sabía si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o realmente había algo o alguien moviéndose entre la abundante vegetación. De repente, sus manos empezaron a temblar sin remedio y una debilidad parecida a la que sintió con Jared, se apoderó de su cuerpo y volviendo su vista al bosque, por fin vio que realmente algo se acercaba a la entrada. Todos sus sentido se agudizaron y la habitación en la que se encontraba, dejó de existir. Contaba los segundos esperando ver aparecer a lo que fuese que se agitaba entre los árboles. Justo en el momento que algo asomaba por el tronco del primer árbol, algo parecido a una mano pero de color blanquecino, algo tocó su hombro. Un gritito incontrolado acompañado de un giro rápido, la hizo asustarse más de la cuenta.

Squall se encontraba tras ella con gesto desconcertado ante el repentino comportamiento de la chica.

- Squall, me has asustado –dijo con un sonoro suspiro-.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose y posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella-.

Rinoa sonrió y cuando fue a posar su mano sobre la del chico, sintió que aquellos temblores habían aumentado. Rápidamente escondió la mano y se lanzó al pecho de joven, enroscándose con fuerza en el.

- Tengo frio… -dijo intentando que su temblor cesase-.

Squall notó que algo en ella había cambiado y que otra vez, sus ojos parecían asustados.

- ¿Dormimos? –preguntó levantando su vista hasta los ojos de Squall-.

Este asintió y Rinoa lo separó rápidamente de aquel ventanal. En el momento que se estaba metiendo en la cama pudo oír de manera débil, una especie de sonido agudo. Fue casi imperceptible pero le recordó al gruñido de algún animal que da caza a su presa y se regodea con su premio.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y dio gracias de que Squall hubiese apagado la luz y no viese aquel gesto de miedo que inevitablemente apareció en su rostro. Rápidamente se giró en dirección al chico y se abrazó a él. Cuando Squall la sintió aferrarse con tanta ansia, se asustó un poco. No quiso preguntar si la pasaba algo porque conociéndola sonreiría y diría que no. Así que se giró hacia ella y la rodeó escondiéndola en su pecho. Besó su frente y se quedó despierto hasta que notó como la respiración de ella se volvía estable y su cuerpo se relajaba, haciéndole saber que ya se había dormido.

El no tardó mucho más en quedarse dormido pero con la sensación de que algo estaba pasando y no solo a él, sino a Rinoa también. Aquel pensamiento le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Rhys Wexford. Si algo le estaba sucediendo a Rinoa necesitaba saberlo, había prometido protegerla hasta el final.

* * *

_Finito. Aaaayyyy yo también quiero una ducha relajante jejej, con comandante incluido, claro. En el siguiente capítulo se desvelara un poquito más de que es lo que pasa con los laboratorios aunque mas o menos va quedando claro no?_

_Así que aquí os espero y gracias por leerme XD_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

_

* * *

_

_** Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	18. capitulo 18

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Por fin actualizo SIIIIIII. Es que se me ha cruzado un poco el tema jejeje. Ya veréis cuando leáis. Decir que el capitulo desvela muuuuchas cositas y quería que quedasen bien explicadas porque sino no podría continuar. Decir también que a petición de PauHardy, he dejado las ilustraciones de Jared, Genna y Linet, ambas con la niña, Ada. Espero que os gusten y el capitulo también. A disfrutar ^^_

_**PauHardy: **__Bueno pues tus deseos son órdenes jejej. Espero que te gusten los dibujitos. Me alegra que te hayan gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te guste. Y ya sabes si quieres algo mas tu pide, k yo si puedo, lo haré encantada ^^_

_**knabarret: **__Te gustaron los dibujos? K ilusión XD. Pues sip la historia tiene pinta de que va a ser larga jejej, así que para ti genial. Espero que este capi te guste pork se desvelan muchas cositas…y Gracias por seguirme ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Squall es de todaaaaas, no abuses de él, jejejej. Bueno pues sip habrá mas escenitas de Selphie e Irvine, aunque en este capi no toca pero en el siguiente si, que tienen algo importante k hacer. Ale a leer, haber que te parece ^^_

_**yui: **__Oooooh graciassss! Espero que este también te encante, mas bien, espero que te encanten todos jejeje. El capi es un poquito largo pero creo que esta bastante interesante. _

* * *

_**DIECIOCHO**_

_Paalcreek, 05:18h_

Rinoa se despertó de pronto como si alguien hubiese pronunciado su nombre. Se incorporó en la cama y sintió su cara humedecida por unas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de manera inconsciente. Su falta de aliento la hacía respirar con dificultad. No podía dejar de jadear intentando recuperar como podía el aliento.

Se llevó las manos hasta su pechó y sintió que su corazón latía a gran velocidad, golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. Squall no tardó mucho en despertarse y se incorporó al lado de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué pasa Rinoa? –preguntó asustado con la voz aun ronca por el repentino despertar-.

Squall intentó buscar la cara de la chica que escondía tras sus manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntar colocándose frente a ella y arrancando las manos de su cara-.

- Sí, creo – contestó con la voz entrecortada y secando sus lagrimas-.

Los ojos de la bruja delataban miedo y aun era incapaz de respirar con normalidad. Squall la miró expectante, esperando que dijese algo pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

- Ven aquí –dijo atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola para tranquilizarla-, solo ha sido una pesadilla –añadió besando su cabeza-.

La chica soltó el aire por la boca e intentó calmarse.

- Siento haberte despertado –dijo apartándose de Squall-.

Su cara volvía a ser la de siempre, el miedo de aquella pesadilla había desparecido pero posiblemente esa horrible sensación que perdura tras el sueño perturbador, no había abandonado su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué has soñado? –preguntó el chico secando algunas lagrimas que un corrían por sus mejillas-.

- Ahora, no –contestó moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa-.

- Está bien –sonrió el-.

Rinoa le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos volvieron a echarse en la cama, intentando que el sueño se hiciese de nuevo el dueño de la noche.

* * *

Quistis y Rinoa se encontraban sentadas en una mesa cuadrada de madera. Un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos cubría la superficie y una carta de comida ocupaba el centro.

La encargada de la pensión les había recomendado ir a desayunar a la cafetería que había justo en la acera de enfrente y tras hablarlo con los chicos, habían decidido esperarlos allí. Se habían quedado haciéndole un par de preguntas al personal de la pensión.

Las chicas se entretenían con un par de zumos de naranja y unas tostadas con mantequilla recién hechas.

Una serie de campanillas colgadas en la puerta de entrada las hizo desviar la mirada hasta ella, por donde se colaron los dos jóvenes. Al igual que ellas, el resto de gente que se encontraba desayunando allí, también se percató de la presencia de Squall y Seifer. Estaba claro que la gente joven no abundaba por el lugar y el aspecto de los muchachos tampoco los hacía pasar inadvertidos precisamente.

Squall llevaba puesto una camiseta gris oscura con unos pantalones vaqueros caídos con un par de descosidos en las rodillas. El conjunto de cinturones de color rojo que caracterizaba al chico hacia juego con el par de muñequeras que adornaban su muñeca izquierda, mientras aquella cadena de plata con la cabeza de un león, se movía al ritmo de cada zancada que daba el comandante.

El niqui blanco y los pantalones desgastados que llevaba Seifer contrastaban con el cinturón de cuadros blancos y negros que llevaba puesto y aquella chapa de metal que adornaba su ancho cuello no pasaba para nada desapercibida.

El cuerpo bien formado se podía adivinar perfectamente bajo las prendas de ropa y los músculos marcados a causa del exhaustivo entrenamiento diario, junto con los andares agiles de ambos, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Se olía a leguas que esos dos eran un par de soldados, posiblemente pertenecientes a algún Jardín o tal vez a un grupo de élite del ejército.

Los chicos les hicieron una señal al par de mujeres indicándoles que iban a la barra a pedir su desayuno.

- ¿Crees que Jared ha vuelto por algo? –preguntó Seifer apoyándose en la barra-.

Squall le había contado lo ocurrido con Jared a su compañero durante el trayecto en coche la noche anterior y también que Rinoa no había pasado muy buena noche, posiblemente a causa del último ataque.

A Seifer nunca le había caído demasiado bien aquel tipo pero al igual que Squall, no eran quienes para meterse en medio de una relación.

- No sé porque ha vuelto pero creo que ya teníamos suficiente con todo este lio como para sumarle la ida de pinza de un ex novio celoso –respondió con sarcasmo-.

Los dos Seeds tomaron asiento con un par de cafés humeantes y algo de bollería.

- Creo que la gente de por aquí no está muy acostumbrada a ver a gente como nosotros –comentó Rinoa que se había percatado de las miradas a los chicos nada más entrar por la puerta-.

- No, creo que no. A Selphie y a mí nos pasó lo mismo cuando estuvimos aquí –dijo Seifer dando un mordisco a su bollo de mantequilla-.

- ¿Os ha dicho algo la encargada? –preguntó esta vez Quistis limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel-.

Squall se removió en su asiento y clavó sus ojos azules en los de la instructora.

- No, creo que no se fían de nosotros

- Ya bueno, era de esperar –dijo Rinoa con obviedad-.

Estuvieron un rato disfrutando del desayuno e intentando pasar lo mas desapercibidos posibles aunque aquello estaba volviéndose algo difícil.

Tras unos minutos Squall decidió ir a la barra a preguntar por el hombre, tal vez allí le podían dar algún dato. Rinoa se levantó tras él y lo acompañó. Cuando llegaron a la barra, el chico se recostó en ella y su mirada viajo directamente hasta la joven que tenía a su lado.

- Rinoa, la pesadilla de anoche, ¿tuvo algo que ver con Jared? –preguntó por fin esperando resolver sus dudas-.

La chica tomó asiento en un taburete que había a su lado y colocando sus manos en su regazo desvió sus ojos hasta ellas.

- Puede ser, no recuerdo casi nada, solo la sensación de miedo como si no pudiese escapar. Aunque tuve la sensación de que era real por eso me asusté tanto, aunque no puedo recordarlo –explicó levantando la vista hasta Squall-.

Esta se quedó un rato pensativa. Debía contarle a Squall que cuando Jared la atacó también notó como si su poder desapareciera pero no quería preocuparlo. No ahora que estaban tan cerca de Rhys Wexford.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada la mujer que atendía la barra se acercó hasta la pareja. Era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, de pelo castaño oscuro y recogido en una coleta alta. Su cara redonda quedaba al descubierto debido al recogido del pelo y sus ojos color verde parecían más grandes de lo que eran. No era muy alta pero se movía por la barra con gran destreza y desparpajo. Parecía como si hubiese nacido para ello.

- ¿Queréis algo mas? –preguntó con una sonrisa algo falsa-.

- No gracias, si nos das la cuenta –contestó Squall-.

La mujer asintió con energía y tras un minuto trajo un ticket blanco donde ponía el precio del desayuno. El chico sacó una cartera de colores oscuros de su bolsillo trasero y pagó.

- Perfecto, que tengan un buen día –dijo la mujer cogiendo el dinero-.

- Espere –dijo Squall antes de que la chica se alejase mas de ellos-. ¿Nos podría ayudar con una cosa? –preguntó lo más amable que pudo-.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, algo recelosa y después asintió acercándose de nuevo hasta ellos.

- ¿Sabe donde podemos encontrar a este hombre? Se llama Rhys Wexford –preguntó sacando la foto que habían conseguido en la página-.

La camarera lo miró y después clavó sus ojos verdes en los de la pareja.

- ¿Para que lo buscan? –preguntó adquiriendo un tono más serio-.

Squall suspiró y supo que esa mujer tampoco confiaba en ellos. Ya no sabía si protegían a ese hombre o simplemente también le trataban como a un forastero.

Antes de que Squall perdiese la paciencia y acabase de espantar a la camarera, Rinoa intervino.

- Oiga –habló con los ojos brillantes-, mi padre ha muerto recientemente y este hombre es la única familia que me queda, es mi tío pero hace mucho que no sé nada de él. Debe saber que su hermano a muerto –finalizó su falsa historia fingiendo una gran pena y haciendo que algunas lágrimas asomasen hasta sus ojos-.

Squall se quedó con la boca abierta y sonrió para sus adentro intentando entender como esa mujer tenía tanta cara.

- ¡Oh! lo siento pequeña –intentó consolarla-. Bueno sé que llegó aquí no hace mucho, no se relaciona demasiado pero parece un buen hombre aunque yo creo que esconde algo –explicó-. Tal vez mi jefe sepa algo mas, esperad un minuto.

La mujer se alejó y desapareció tras una puerta de madera blanca.

- Así que matando a tu padre ¿no? –bromeó Squall apoyándose de nuevo en la barra y desviando la mirada al frente-.

Oyó como Rinoa soltaba una carcajada de triunfo ante su creíble interpretación.

- Dime que no finges para todo tan bien –preguntó con media sonrisa desviando sus ojos hasta la pelinegra-.

Rinoa entrecerró los ojos de manera felina y pegó su cuerpo al del comandante.

- No creerías en serio que lo de estas noches pasadas era obra tuya ¿no? –bromeó haciendo que el ceño del muchacho se arrugase mas de la cuenta-.

- Vaya, tendré que esforzarme más la próxima vez –contestó siguiéndole el juego-.

Justo cuando los labios del chico iban a rozar los apetitosos labios rosados de su acompañante, una voz grave los interrumpió.

- ¿Sois vosotros los que preguntáis por Wexford? –preguntó el jefe de la camarera de antes-.

Frente a la pareja se presentó un hombre corpulento de gran estatura. Sus mandíbulas eran totalmente cuadradas y su mentón alargado, dotándolo de una apariencia embrutecida. Una barba de tres días cubría la mitad inferior de su cara y unas tupidas cejas le dotaban de una profunda mirada. A pesar de su apariencia, el hombre parecía afable aunque un poco gruñón.

- Si, ¿puede decirnos donde encontrarlo? –se adelantó a hablar Rinoa con cara de niña perdida-.

- Se encuentra alojada a dos manzanas de aquí, en la casa de la señora Conread, es el número cinco –explicó-. ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis ir a ver a ese hombre?, no es muy sociable que digamos –añadió mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo que llevaba colgado del cinturón de su pantalón-.

- Si, gracias por su ayuda –contestó la bruja-.

Rinoa le sonrió lo mas amablemente que pudo y cogiendo a Squall del brazo se alejaron en dirección a su mesa. Tras comentarles a Seifer y Quistis su conversación con el hombre del bar, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de allí en dirección a la casa donde supuestamente encontraría a Wexford.

* * *

Los muchachos anduvieron esas dos manzanas que les habían dicho y aparecieron en una plaza con una pequeña fuente en medio. La calle tenía varios portales y poco a poco fueron fijándose en los números hasta que dieron con el cinco. Se acercaron hasta la puerta y al lado de ella había un buzón contra la pared en el que ponía "Los Conread".

Squall suspiró sonoramente intentando quitarse de encima aquella inquietud que le invadía desde hace días. No era momento de huir, tras esa puerta estaba el hombre que posiblemente aclararía todas sus dudas.

Seifer posó la mano en su hombro y lo apretó con fuerza intentando darle ánimos para llamar a esa puerta. Tras recorrer con su mirada azulada la de sus compañeros, llamó.

Silencio.

El comandante empezó a removerse nervioso y justo cuando iba a volver a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió.

Tras ella apareció una señora de unos sesenta y cinco años de pelo cano y recogido en un moño. Su cara cambió radicalmente cuando vio a los jóvenes y se protegió tras la puerta dejando una pequeña abertura por la que habló.

- ¿Qué desean? –preguntó desconfiada-.

- ¿Señora Conread? –preguntó Squall asomándose por la rendija-. ¿Se encuentra aquí el señor Wexford?

La mujer de pelo cano entornó sus ojos y apretó sus labios en un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Me podrías decir quienes sois? –preguntó de nuevo-.

Rinoa se asomó esta vez a la estrecha abertura de la puerta y cuando iba de nuevo a comenzar con su esplendida interpretación, una voz proveniente de las escaleras que guiaban al piso de arriba, la interrumpió.

- Agnes, no se preocupe, déjeles pasar

Squall se tensó al oír aquella voz que recordó a la perfección y enseguida la mujer abrió la puerta dejando paso a los chicos. El comandante se quedó frente a la puerta mirando fijamente a aquel científico que supuestamente salvó su vida.

- Leonhart, me alegra saber que estas bien –habló dirigiéndose por primera vez a Squall-. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos veamos –añadió antes de que Squall pudiese abrir la boca-. Será mejor que os marchéis –finalizó dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo sus pasos al piso de arriba-.

- ¡Espere! –gritó el chico andando hasta el empiece de los peldaños-.

Wexford se detuvo pero no se giró.

- ¡Necesito respuestas, necesito saber que me pasó y que le pasó a mis hombres! –exclamó intentando que aquel hombre le escuchase-. Debemos parar esto y usted es el único que puede ayudarnos –añadió consiguiendo que por fin le prestase atención-.

El científico suspiró cansado y masajeó sus ojos. Después dejó que los chicos pasasen y los guió hasta una habitación en el piso de arriba. Cuando todos estuvieron aposentados, la señora Conread les sirvió una bandeja de pastas y algo de té. Ninguno probó nada ya que acaban de desayunar.

- ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? –preguntó receloso-.

- Recordé… le recordé a usted, ayudándome y le buscamos –contestó Squall-.

- Como… ¿Cómo disteis conmigo? Intenté borrar todo lo relacionado conmigo para que nadie pudiese encontrarme –dijo con tono defensivo-. Mi familia podría correr peligro. Sé que esa gente me busca porque los traicioné

- Oiga –interrumpió Seifer-, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

- Tu familia… escapó de allí por ellos ¿verdad? –volvió a hablar Squall echándose hacia delante en el sofá y colocando sus brazos sobre las rodillas-.

- Si, mi mujer y mi hijo ahora se encuentran a salvo pero yo debo estar separado de ellos, seguro que los vigilan. Por eso me oculto aquí.

- ¿Aquí? Este pueblo esta peligrosamente cerca de Rosfall, es extraño que no hayan buscado aquí. –observó Quistis-.

- Por eso mismo, este sitio está vetado para esa gente. Creen que levantarían sospechas –explicó con gesto preocupado-.

Un silencio extraño se adueñó de la habitación y cada uno intentó entenderlo a su manera. Pero tras ese silencio, Rinoa se decidió a hablar.

- Puede…

Las palabras no salían tan fluidamente como ella hubiese querido. El hombre la miró con cierta admiración y la sonrió de manera amable.

- ¿Podría decirnos todo lo que sabe? –dijo por fin-.

- Tu eres Rinoa ¿verdad?

La chica se sorprendió y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

- Todo lo que decías de ella era verdad, Squall, es preciosa –habló dirigiéndose al comandante-. ¿Sabes que este hombre sobrevivió gracias a tu recuerdo? El deseo de volver a tu lado lo mantuvo vivo en aquel infierno –explicó desviando la mirada a la pelinegra-.

La chica sonrió complacida y asintió dándole la razón a Wexford.

- En cuanto os diga lo que sé os marchareis de aquí y no volveréis. No le diréis a nadie que habéis estado aquí –advirtió cambiando su semblante a una mas serio-.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se prepararon para escuchar a aquel científico.

- Bien. Yo fui reclutado para trabajar como científico virólogo en un programa de investigación secreto llamado "Edén ". El proyecto comenzó con buenas intenciones intentando combatir alguna de las enfermedades para las que aun no hay cura. Para ello modificábamos genéticamente algunos de esos virus consiguiendo así, que no atacasen las células de nuestro organismo, sino todo lo contrario –comenzó a explicar con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación-.

Los muchacho seguían callados esperando que aquel hombre siguiese con la explicación. Tras un silencio, el hombre se levantó y acercándose a una ventana cercana, prosiguió con la historia.

- La investigación iba bien, estábamos consiguiendo grandes avances y el equipo estaba muy motivado. Pero entonces ocurrió algo –dijo girándose a los muchacho que se estremecieron levemente al ver su cara de preocupación-. Uno de nosotros entró en contacto directo con la cepa del virus.

- Pero has dicho que estabais progresando, supuestamente no era peligroso ¿no? –interrumpió Seifer-.

El hombre dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y bufó levemente.

- Aun no habíamos probado sus efectos en seres humanos tan solo en animales y no todas las especies asimilaban el virus correctamente. Algunos conseguían eliminar la enfermedad tras recibir una pequeña dosis del pero otros no. Al final acababan muriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó con voz temerosa Quistis-.

- Como bien sabréis hay un protocolo para casos de contacto directo. Aquel hombre fue aislado en la sala donde ocurrió el accidente y durante hora y media mas o menos estuvo allí, tras un enorme cristal, con el miedo pintado en su cara y bajo la atenta mirada de algunos de los trabajadores. Nos suplicó que le ayudásemos y algunos de los allí presentes intentaron calmarlo. Pero todos sabíamos, incluido el mismo, que moriría. Durante aquella hora y media su fiebre subió hasta los cuarenta grados y en su cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas erupciones. Algo en él estaba cambiando –añadió frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al recordar la imagen del hombre-.

- ¿Cambiando? ¿A que se refiere? –preguntó Squall con inquietud acusada-.

Wexford clavó sus ojos en los del comandante y simplemente meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Estaba claro que el virus aun no estaba preparado para ser asimilado por el cuerpo humano.

Otro momento de silencio se hizo presente y tras coger aire por la nariz, Wexford continuó.

- Tras aquello, una serie de hombres protegidos con trajes especiales entraron en la sala y se lo llevaron de allí. Lo mantuvieron en cuarentena, aislado del resto, esperando a ver que ocurría. Durante varios días no supimos nada y la gente comenzó a tener miedo. El que nos ocultasen lo sucedido tras la infección, creaba una gran desconfiada en el grupo de trabajo y algunos comenzaron a cuestionarse el proyecto. Yo por mi parte, seguí trabajando igual que lo estaba haciendo. Pero un día las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Rinoa cautivado totalmente por la historia-.

Wexford abandonó la ventana y volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón frente a los muchachos.

- El equipo de investigación siempre había estado dividido en cuatro grupos y por encima de nosotros estaba el señor Grey, el era quien controlaba el proyecto y quien se encargaba de conseguir mas presupuesto. No es que supiésemos mucho de él pero parecía un buen hombre. Pero el señor Grey desapareció, tras el accidente dejó de dar señales de vida y fue entonces cuando por primera vez, oí hablar de Lidecorp. Una mañana se presentaron en nuestras instalaciones cuatro hombres que decían pertenecer a Lidecorp. Cada uno de ellos se encargaría de controlar a cada equipo y ellos serían los únicos que tendrían contacto directo con nuestro superior.

- ¿Y quien era vuestro superior? -preguntó la instructora-.

- No lo sé, jamás lo vimos, solo estábamos en contacto a través de esos cuatro hombres. Fue entonces cuando todo el personal empezó a hacer preguntas. Nadie confiaba en ellos y la gente dejó de trabajar. Así que decidieron reunirnos a todos y nos dijeron que las cosas tal como las conocíamos hasta el momento, iban a cambiar. No nos dieron muchas mas explicaciones y decidieron prescindir de algunos trabajadores. Yo, por desgracia continué con ellos. Por aquel entonces me alegré, el sueldo era muy superior al anterior y el proyecto me gustaba.

Pero inocente de mí, no sabía dónde me metía.

El hombre hizo otra pausa. Su rostro comenzaba a contraerse en un gesto de verdadera preocupación y un atisbo de agobio asomó en sus ojos.

- Nos cambiaron de lugar de trabajo y nos llevaron a lo que ahora se conoce como los laboratorios farmacéuticos Lidecorp, en Galbadia.

- Pero ese lugar… -habló de nuevo Quistis adelantándose al hombre-.

- ¿Es una tapadera?, claro que lo es –aclaró con seguridad-. Cuando nosotros llegamos allí estaban aun en obras, así que nos trasladaron a otra ala. Anduvimos por largos pasillos y cruzamos incontables puertas con larguísimos códigos de seguridad. Hasta que por fin llegamos al verdadero lugar de investigación. El sitio era inmenso y se encontraba bajo tierra, yo diría que entre las instalaciones de Galbadia y el bosque Rosfall, aunque no sabría decirlo con seguridad.

- No lo imaginábamos –comentó Seifer dejando que el hombre prosiguiese con su historia-.

- En aquel nuevo lugar había multitud de trabajadores que se encontraban inmersos en sus distintas tareas. A los pocos que quedamos del anterior proyecto, nos guiaron por las instalaciones. Nos explicaron por encima como funcionaba todo aquello y nos llevaron a una sala hermética con una gran cristalera en la pared de enfrente, por ella no se podía ver nada porque permanecía cerrada con una especie de persiana. Los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio durante un instante y después nos advirtieron que lo que íbamos a ver allí era alto secreto y que a partir de ese momento quedábamos bajo sus órdenes. Después, unos de ellos, tecleó una serie de números en un ordenador que había sobre la mesa, y la persiana comenzó a levantarse. Lo que allí vimos nos dejó sin habla, creo que ninguno jamás olvidara aquella imagen – explicó entornando sus ojos y con la voz algo temblorosa-.

- ¿Qué es lo que vieron? –pregunto esta vez Rinoa sentándose en el borde del sofá para estar mas cerca de Wexford-.

- Era él, el compañero que se infectó.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par al oír aquello y se tensaron por un momento.

- Lo tenían en una mesa de metal atado con correas y su aspecto era… -Wexford cayó por un momento intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-, era espantoso.- Dijo clavando su mirada temerosa en los jóvenes-. Sin duda el virus había creado una serie de mutaciones haciendo que pareciese una bestia. Su piel había perdido parte de la pigmentación, por lo que se había vuelto algo grisácea haciendo que sus venas se apreciasen a la perfección. Las venas de sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatadas por lo que el blanco del ojo se veía completamente rojo y sus pupilas también eran de color rojizo.

Rinoa notó al momento como Squall se tensaba al oír aquello y se acercó mas a él cogiéndole de la mano. No sabía hasta que punto toda aquella maldita historia le estaba afectando.

- ¿Con que propósito lo mantenían con vida? –preguntó Seifer indignado-.

- Por su condición física. Al parecer el virus o el E-101, así es como lo bautizaron –apuntó-, le proporcionaba una fuerza física fuera de lo normal. Era ágil y rápido y su fuerza impresionante. La verdad es que era increíble pero evidentemente había un fallo.

- ¿Solo uno? –comentó Seifer de manera sarcástica dejando escapar un bufido-.

Wexford lo fulminó con la mirada y después continuó.

- La asimilación del virus en cada organismo era distinta pero en la mayoría de humanos se producía la perdía de la mayor parte de sus facultades, haciéndoles comportarse como verdaderas bestias, su único aliciente era cazar.

Otra pausa en la que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

- Después de aquello fue imposible abandonar el proyecto. Y es cuando comenzaron a desaparecer personas. Normalmente elegían sujetos de aldeas alejadas de las ciudades para no llamar mucho la atención.

- ¡Para que querían a esa gente! –exclamó Rinoa asustada por todo aquello-.

- Nuestra investigación se centró en conseguir que el E-101fuese aceptado en su totalidad por el organismo humano y sin perder ninguna de las facultades antes mencionadas, fuerza, agilidad… -enumeró sin demasiado interés-. Pero los sujetos morían, algunos duraban días, otros horas, otros meses… pero todos acababan muriendo. Nos proporcionaban sujetos de investigación cada cierto tiempo y no solo los querían para experimentar con ellos, sino también como presa para los sujetos ya infectados.

- Los cadáveres en Rosfall…y los señuelos… -comentó casi en un susurro Quistis-.

- Exacto –dijo Wexford soltando el aire por su nariz-. Esas criaturas que nosotros mismo creábamos necesitaban cazar, era su instinto y así también podíamos observar aquellas nuevas cualidades que poseían. Cuando no había humanos, activaban los señuelos, que atraían a una multitud de monstruos de la zona para que pudiesen seguir cazando y alimentándose.

Todos apartaron su mirada hacia algún punto de la sala atemorizados por aquellos experimentos.

- ¿Cómo conseguían controlarlos? es decir, ¿cómo conseguían que no escapasen del bosque y volviesen a las instalaciones? –preguntó realmente confuso Squall-.

- Creamos un chip que implantamos en la base de su nuca. Solo teníamos que pulsar un botón y un sonido inaudible para los humanos pero no para el fino oído de las criaturas, resonaba, volviéndola totalmente dócil y sumisa. No en todos los sujetos actuaba por igual, ya sabéis, los organismos son distintos y también el ADN. La verdad es que era una tarea muy complicada.

Los chicos suspiraron con preocupación y se removieron en sus asientos sin poder entender todo aquello.

- ¿Y los Seeds? Porque… -preguntó esta vez Seifer-.

- Los Seeds –el hombre se quedó pensativo-. ¡Ah! Eran Seeds retirados.

El científico soltó otro sonido a modo de sarcasmo.

- Está claro que se les fue de las manos y no podían parar. Creían que los Seeds, por naturaleza, poseían un organismo más desarrollado, es decir, para esa gente no os hacéis Seeds por que queráis, es porque lo lleváis en la sangre, sois guerreros. Simplemente creían que el organismo de un Seed asimilaría mejor el virus –comentó con dejadez-.

- ¿Y? –se inquietó Squall-.

- La verdad es que tenían razón. Las mutaciones eran menos evidentes y su capacidad de atención era algo superior. Por no hablar de la agilidad y fortaleza.

Squall paseó las manos por su pelo de manera agobiada y después se levantó de golpe del sofá.

- Esas cosas son las que nos atacaron, a mí y a mis hombres –aseguró señalando a Wexford con la mano-.

- Si… -dijo Wexford tras una pausa-. Jamás debisteis infiltraron en Lidecorp. Sabían desde un principio que erais Seeds y simplemente os dejaron interpretar durante un tiempo vuestro papel y luego os tendieron una trampa. Seguisteis a aquel hombre hasta el bosque y allí os atacaron. El resto ya lo sabes…

Squall frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios con rabia contenida.

- ¡No, no lo sé! –exclamó furioso acercándose hasta la ventana donde con anterioridad había estado Wexford-.

El científico cerró los ojos por un momento y después cogiendo aire, se giró hasta Squall.

- Tenían a cuatro Seeds del rango más elevado en sus propias instalaciones, no iban a dejaros marchar tan fácilmente -aclaró para tranquilizar al comandante-.

- Pero nadie sabía de la misión, solo el Director de Balamb –apuntó Rinoa con rapidez-.

Todos la miraron y pensaron lo mismo.

- Está claro que alguien mas lo sabía y ese alguien trabaja para Lidecorp –comentó paseando su mirada por la de los muchachos-.

Intentaron hacer memoria, recordar alguna cara, alguien que pudiese estar traicionándolos pero su mente estaba más ocupada con la idea de aquellos humanos tratados genéticamente.

- ¿Que me hicieron?

Squall dejó caer la pregunta como un jarro de agua fría. Su voz sonaba serena algo que lo caracterizaba pero esta vez podía entreverse el miedo en sus palabras.

Sus compañeros clavaron su mirada en él y temieron por la respuesta.

- No estoy seguro –suspiró meneando la cabeza de forma negativa-. Parece ser que tu ADN es perfecto.

- ¿Perfecto? –se extrañó Squall-.

- Si, digamos que tu código genético es el mas perfecto de todos los que habían visto. Casi todos los humanos poseen partes residuales en su ADN pero tu… para ellos eras especial –argumentó intentado que el chico no perdiese los nervios-.

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta –dijo con serenidad pero en un tono muy poco amigable-.

- Te hacían pruebas todos los días, te daban miles de fármacos que te dejaban destrozado pero no llegaron a inyectarte el virus directamente. –Explicó girándose para mirar directamente al chico que se encontraba recostado contra el ventanal-.

Squall desvió sus ojos azules hasta los de Rinoa quien lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, dándole a entender que algo fallaba.

- No me lo inyectaron directamente, ¿y qué hicieron entonces? Si tan importante dice que era para ellos, no me creo que no me hiciesen nada mas –manifestó con su ceja derecha enarcada-.

Wexford suspiró molesto y tras frotar la cara con sus manos se levantó y se acercó hasta Squall.

- Intentaron estabilizar el virus con tu ADN. Por eso te daban todas esos medicamento, intentaban preparar tu organismo para una mejor asimilación del E-101. Cuando creyeron que lo tenían te inyectaron el nuevo diseño del virus. En tu organismo tan solo entró una pequeña cantidad de esa nueva cepa. No tiene nada que ver con las otras víctimas. –Intentó explicar lo mas claro posible-.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? –preguntó Quistis sin quedar satisfecha con esa explicación-.

- Nada, el virus no te afectó lo mas mínimo. Entonces todo volvió a empezar. Te llevaban a esa habitación, que seguro recuerdas, y te administraban un sinfín de cosas que en mi opinión no servían de nada. Intenté que te dejasen pero cada vez me apartaban mas del proyecto. Cada día que pasaba expresaba mas mi inconformidad con el proyecto y eso nos les gustó.

Seifer también abandonó su asiento y murmuró algo entre dientes.

- Todo esto parece sacado de una maldita película de ciencia ficción –exclamó paseándose por la estancia-.

Wexford lo miró y sonrió de medio lado, dando la razón al chico rubio.

- Después de aquello decidí que debía salir de allí y de paso te llevaría conmigo. Me amenazaban cada dos por tres con hacer daño a mi familia si me iba y no lo aguanté más. Estuve varios días preparando la fuga y bueno, conseguimos salir de allí –acabó sonriendo al muchacho-.

Squall lo miró de manera inquisitiva y tras un silencio algo incomodo, la voz del comandante retumbó en la habitación.

- Debemos ir allí, ¿cómo se entra? –preguntó tajante Squall-.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó el científico intentando entender lo que acababa de decir-.

- ¡Qué cómo demonios se entra a ese maldito lugar! –dijo elevando su tono de voz habitual mientras apretaba uno de los hombros del hombre de manera intimidadora-.

Seifer se acercó al castaño y lo apartó sutilmente intentando que no perdiese la calma.

- Es imposible acceder al complejo. Ya os dije que hay que pasar por un sinfín de puertas, pasillos y códigos. La seguridad del lugar es casi inquebrantable.

- Pues los denunciaremos, usted puede…

El hombre cortó de inmediato a Quistis.

- No tenéis ni idea de donde os estáis metiendo. Hay mucha gente, gente muy importante que sabe de ello y les apoya. Solo quieren ganar dinero. Además creo que os deberíais preocupar de vosotros mismo. Squall, sabes que te estarán buscando, eras su mayor descubrimiento y desapareciste.

El hombre dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

- Y a mí, en cuanto me encuentren me mataran. No permiten que nadie les traicione.

- Quien... quien está al mando de esto… usted tiene que saber algo… -dijo nervioso Squall-.

- Ya os he dicho que jamás vimos al hombre que encabeza todo esta locura, ni su nombre, ni su aspecto, nada –dijo sintiéndose culpable por primera vez de no ser de más ayuda-.

Los chicos resoplaron. Así no iba a conseguir nada si ese hombre no les quería ayudar sería difícil destapar a Lidecorp.

- Ahí algo mas que debéis saber –anunció llamando la atención de los allí presentes-. El virus es altamente contagioso.

- ¿¡Qué! –exclamaron todos a la vez-.

- Si una de esas criaturas os araña o muerde, es decir, que si vuestra sangre entra en contacto directo con el ser, estaréis infectados al instante.

- ¡Genial! así que en cualquier momento esto se puede convertir en Zombilandia –exclamó con ironía Seifer elevando sus manos al techo en señal de frustración-.

- De momento están controladas pero si por cualquier cosa uno de esos seres se escapase del recinto, sería el fin. Se propaga con facilidad –apuntó en el último momento-.

Wexford observó las caras de los chicos, sus ojos habían cambiado y expresaban un desconcierto creciente. Además juraría que el miedo se estaba apoderando de ellos. Recordó entonces el terror que invadió su cuerpo la primera vez que vio a aquella criatura tras las cristaleras. Intentó disimular antes sus nuevos jefes pero rezó para que jamás tuviese que acercase a ningún ser de las misma características.

Y ahora les soltaba a aquellos muchachos toda la historia. Demasiada información para asimilarla fácilmente y por ello llevaban un buen rato callados con las miradas perdidas.

- Yo ya os he dicho todo lo que sé –habló entre el creciente silencio-. No puedo hacer nada más por vosotros. Deberías dejar las cosas como están y preocuparos de que no os encuentren.

Squall levantó la vista del suelo y clavó esos ojos azules en el hombre que le sacó de allí.

- Venga con nosotros –sentenció-.

- No, no puedo…

- Nosotros le protegeremos, a usted y a su familia. Les alojaremos en el jardín, estará rodeado de soldados –explicó acercándose a Wexford y apoyando su mano en el hombro del científico-.

Este se quedó callado durante unos segundos y apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos que casi le suplicaban.

- Si queremos acabar con ellos usted debe contar lo que sabe

Squall siguió esperando

- Usted me salvó una vez, deje que le ayudemos esta vez

El hombre volvió sus ojos a aquel muchacho castaño y sintió una gran desazón.

- No, no puedo. No correré el riesgo.

Todos suspiraron desalentado y decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Si ese hombre no quería ayudarlos ya se las arreglarían. Ahora sabían lo que ocurría, sabían a qué se enfrentaban y no dejarían que ese maldito virus se propagase.

* * *

_Buenoooo pues hasta aquí. Que os a parecido? Ya sé que no hay escenas de duchas relajantes con el comandante peeeero las habrá, por supuesto, es algo que no puedo evitar jejeje. Pues como siempre gracias por estar ahí y recordad que hay ilustraciones en la dirección de abajo, en deviantart._

_El capitulo siguiente tiene ya parte escrita así que es posible (no lo prometo) que no tarde tanto._

_Saluditos a todos ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	19. capitulo 19

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Pues aqui estoy de nuevo. Esta vez el capitulo es más largo de lo normal, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero es que no puedo hacerlos más corto, espero que no os importe. Bueno, en el capi pasan varias cositas interesante y por fin hay acción! No mucha pero algo hay. Espero que os guste XD_

_**PauHardy: **__Weeeiiii! Me alegra que te gustasen las ilustraciones de los personajes. Y si ya sé que el anterior capitulo es un poco… "intenso" pero es que sino no avanzo jejej. Espero que este te guste mas, que hay ACCION!_

_**oryxyro: **__Pues sip largo capítulo y este también, ya lo sientooooo. Y sip adoro el Resident Evil, me fascina la historia y sobre todo los personajes, se nota mucho? Jejejeje. Y en cuanto a Squall pues en este capítulo le siguen pasando algunas cositas interesante y no hablo de duchas relajantes jejej. Espero que te guste ^^ _

_**yui:**__ Interesantisssssssimo, jejejej. Weno pos el misterio sigue y como antes he dicho la ACCION ha llegado juuuurrrr! A leer, a leer!_

_**DIECINUEVE**_

_Paalcreek, 14:00h_

Squall se quedó algo rezagado del grupo antes de salir de la casa de aquel científico pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta que daba a la calle, la voz de Wexford desde lo alto de la escalera, lo detuvo.

- ¡Squall, espera!

Este se giró hacia el hombre y después miró a sus compañeros. Con un ademán de cabeza les indicó que enseguida se reuniría con ellos en la calle. Este subió de nuevo las escaleras y esperó frente al hombre.

- ¿Qué quiere? –dijo de manera seria acercándose unos pasos a Wexford-.

- Los dos días previos a nuestra fuga estuve apartado de ti. No me dejaron verte, ni estar contigo.

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño al máximo-.

- Que no sé lo que te hicieron, es posible que te inyectaran una nueva dosis del virus, no lo sé –explicó cabizbajo-. ¿Has notado algo?

- Algo, como que

- No sé algo extraño, algo que no puedas explicar, mareos, náuseas…

Squall se tensó y recordó esos horribles dolores de cabeza, esa desesperación que no podía explicar o esa necesidad de algo que no sabía que era.

- A veces tengo dolores de cabeza y noto algo dentro de mí que no puedo explicar, es como si perdiese el control de mis actos y dejase de pensar –explicó apartando su mirada hacia un lado como si aun intentase entender aquella sensación-.

El hombre que permanecía frente a él suspiró preocupado y Squall se inquietó.

- Me han hecho pruebas, análisis de sangre y todo está bien –añadió el joven-.

- Eso no significa nada, en tu organismo el virus se comportaba de manera muy distinta por lo que no sabríamos con certeza si esos síntomas son debidos a el.

- Pero ¿y las mutaciones? –preguntó recordando que era la principal característica del virus-.

- Ya te he dicho, tu código genético es impresionante, es posible que no sufrieras ninguna mutación. Por eso eres tan importante para ellos Squall, eres tú lo que les haces falta para mejorar el diseño del virus –declaró el hombre cogiéndolo de los brazos y agitándolo levemente para que viese el peligro que realmente corría-. Squall corres peligro, no pararan hasta que vuelvas con ellos.

- ¿Hay una cura? –preguntó sobresaltando al científico con aquella pregunta-.

- No, no por parte de ellos pero yo… -el hombre dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada-. Yo estaba trabajando en ello, cuando no me veían le dedicaba parte de mi tiempo.

- ¿Y consiguió algo?

- Bueno, no exactamente tampoco pude hacer ninguna prueba y sin duda no le dediqué demasiado tiempo

- Debo marcharme –anunció sin cambiar aquel rostro serio ante lo que el científico le dijo-.

Squall se deshizo de las manos de Wexford y emprendió sus pasos.

- Pero puedes estar infectado –repuso con preocupación-.

- ¿Y que quiere que haga? ¡Usted ya me ha dejado claro que no me ayudará una segunda vez! –exclamó enfadado-.

El joven notó como Wexford se tensaba ante aquel grave tono de voz y suspirando se acercó de nuevo hasta el. Después se fue hasta una mesa cercana donde había un par de bolígrafos y un periódico viejo con un crucigrama a medio hacer.

- Este es mi número de teléfono –dijo Squall acercándole el periódico donde había apuntado los dígitos-. Si cambia de idea no dude en llamarme, estaré esperándole –finalizó para después abandonar la habitación-.

El chico desapareció de la vista del científico y no dijo nada mas. Aunque despues de aquello ¿que mas podia decir?

* * *

_Lidecorp, instalaciones de Galbadia, 14:05 h_

Zell, Irvine y Selphie habían salido temprano, por fin se encontraban frente a aquellos laboratorios farmacéuticos llamados Lidecorp.

Habían ido con una furgoneta de formas redondeadas y no demasiado grande. Dentro estaría Zell con los aparatos correspondientes con los que no perdería de vista a sus compañeros.

Los laboratorios se encontraban en una gran explanada rodeada de unos coloridos y bien cuidados jardines. En la parte derecha de la entrada se hallaba el aparcamiento donde decidieron estacionarse. Entre los diversos coches que había aparcados no llamarían la atención.

Irvine y Selphie se bajaron del auto y se fijaron en la esplendida entrada de las instalaciones. Unas enormes cristaleras componían todo el frente de los laboratorios dejando a la vista lo que parecía una lujosa recepción. En uno de los laterales y con letras grandes y de palo seco podía leerse aquel famoso nombre que desde hacia unas semanas los traía de cabeza.

Cuando ambos se acercaron, vieron que debían cruzar una gran puerta giratoria.

- Vaya, no imaginaba que los rodease tanto lujo –comentó Selphie elevando la mirada hacia los altos techos-.

- Ya… ¡Oye no aguanto el picor de este maldito bigote! –exclamó en voz baja a su compañera-.

Selphie lo miró y rió de manera controlada colocando su mano en la boca.

Los chicos habían decidido que lo mejor era pasar desapercibidos por lo que debían preparase para la ocasión si querían pasar por miembros de una importante organización.

La mujer se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto sin dejar ni un solo pelo fuera de éste pero la laca que llevaba en todo el pelo empezaba a tirarle y unas gafas de pasta negra sin graduación la hacían pasar por una importante mujer de negocios.

El por su parte también se había repeinado su pelo en una pequeña coleta, ya que desde hacía un tiempo lo llevaba algo más corto, y se había colocado un fino y sutil bigote que le daba aspecto de persona remilgada.

Ambos habían decidido embutirse en unos trajes de color oscuro con sus correspondientes corbatas a juego y unos maletines de imitación, por supuesto.

Zell le había colocado a Irvine una mini cámara que habían cogido prestada de la sala de materiales del jardín, en el pisa corbatas y unos sutiles e imperceptibles aparatitos en sus oídos les mantenían en contacto todo el tiempo. El artista marcial observaría lo que la mini cámara iba grabando y no les perdería de vista ahí dentro, eso si les dejaban entrar, claro.

- Bien chicos empieza vuestra interpretación –les habló bromeando Zell justo cuando cruzaron la puerta giratoria-.

La pareja se puso seria y pasando bajo la atenta mirada de dos guardas de seguridad, llegaron hasta la mesa de recepción.

Una mujer joven de cara angelical y cutis perfecto les sonrió de manera exagerada.

- Bienvenidos a los laboratorios farmacéuticos Lidecorp, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó desde su posición tras el mostrador redondo-.

- Somos de la TCA Technological Center –contestó Selphie-.

Los chicos mostraron sus respectivas identificaciones que habían conseguido el día anterior y la empleada de Lidecorp los cogió para mirarlas.

- Venimos a realizar la evaluación de seguridad –explicó Irvine examinando la mirada de la mujer-.

- Vinieron el mes pasado –contestó la recepcionista estrechando sus ojos a modo de desconfianza-.

- Sí claro, pero hemos tenido una serie de problemas con nuestras bases de datos. Estamos visitando todas las instalaciones de la zona. Como comprenderá no podemos dejar sin evaluar vuestros niveles de seguridad a la hora de manipular ciertas sustancias para la fabricación de vuestro fármacos –aclaró Irvine sin saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo-.

La verdad que una vez que estuviesen dentro no sabrían muy bien dónde dirigirse. El objetivo era el de extraer algún tipo de información, tal vez del ordenador principal o algo así.

La jovencita del mostrador volvió a mirar las acreditaciones y después de hablar con los guardias de seguridad les dio permisos para entrar.

Antes de que emprendiesen sus pasos un hombre de unos treinta y pico años se acercó hasta ellos y se presentó. Al parecer era uno de los empleados de allí y les guiaría hasta la sala de ordenadores.

Anduvieron por varios pasillos. Y después cogieron un ascensor que los dejo en la segunda planta del complejo. La verdad que el ambiente allí no era para nada como lo habían imaginado. Era agradable y la gente parecía llevarse bastante bien. Posiblemente la mayoría de ellos ni se imaginaban que todo aquello era una tapadera.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, el hombre les dejó frente a un gran ordenador conectado a otros tantos. Antes de que abandonase la sala Irvine decidió preguntarle algo. Sacó una foto de Squall y sus hombres y peguntó por ellos al empleado.

- ¿Recuerda a alguno de estos hombres?

El hombre miró las fotografías con atención y se rascó la barbilla.

- Si, trabajaban de seguridad y limpieza. Tengo entendido que infligieron una serie de normas y les echaron –comentó con ademán tranquilo-. Posiblemente casi nadie les recuerde, no eran muy habladores-.

- Una serie de normas… -repitió Irvine pensativo-.

- Si, la verdad que algo gordo tuvieron que hacer –sonrió-.

Irvine sonrió también y vio como aquel empleado desaparecía por la puerta.

- ¡Laguna dijo que cuando entraron aquí nadie reconoció a Squall y los demás! –exclamó algo alterada Selphie-.

- Si, lo sé –contestó el vaquero algo preocupado-.

De repente la voz de Zell en sus oídos los sorprendió.

- Es probable que las personas que hablaron con Laguna supiesen el verdadero paradero de Squall y por eso mintieron. Además posiblemente la plantilla de seguridad y limpieza no tenga ni las más remota idea de que existe un loco chiflado que se dedica a experimentar con humanos. Así que supongo que se inventaron alguna mentira creíble para la gente que no sabe nada de los verdaderos planes de Lidecorp.

- Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Selphie tomando asiento al lado de Irvine que ya estaba frente al ordenador-.

La pareja miró atentamente el ordenador y enarcaron sus cejas junto con una mueca de su boca. No tenían ni la más remota idea de que hacer ahora.

- Zell, tío, dinos que sabes qué hacer con este aparato –habló Irvine sin apenas tocar nada-.

- Si, escuchad

La voz mecánica a través de sus receptores les guió de manera clara.

- Selphie te he dado a ti la memoria externa, cógela y conéctala al primer puerto USB que encuentres. Y tu Irvine debes entrar en su base de datos, simplemente teclea lo que yo te vaya diciendo.

Los chicos obedecieron. La mujer de pelo despuntado rebuscó en ese maletín que traía consigo y de el sacó una pequeño aparato no mucho más grande que un mechero y lo conectó tras la torre del ordenador principal.

Irvine por su parte siguió las indicaciones de Zell y rápidamente una pantalla negra con un montón de letras y números inconexos apareció en pantalla.

- ¿Crees que con esto conseguiremos algo? –preguntó Selphie con la mirada pegada a aquellas letras-.

- Ni idea –contestó de la misma manera su acompañante-.

De nuevo la voz de Zell les interrumpió.

- No creo que guarden sus oscuros planes en un ordenador pero copiaremos todo lo que entre en la memoria. Tal vez algo de lo que obtengamos nos sirva.

La pareja suspiró y esperó paciente.

De repente Selphie se levantó de golpe y comenzó a andar de manera nerviosa por la habitación. Miró la pantalla, aquello seguía copiando, muy lentamente, pensó.

- Creo que iré a echar un vistazo por ahí –dijo de pronto acercándose a la puerta-.

Irvine se levantó rápidamente de la silla y la cogió del brazo.

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! No puedes campar por ahí a tus anchas –advirtió el chico con preocupación-.

- No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada, solo voy a fisgar un poco –comentó divertida-Tu quédate aquí. Además estamos en contacto, ¿recuerdas? –añadió señalando el aparto de la oreja-.

El vaquero suspiró y la dejó marchar no sin antes advertirla de que tuviese mucho cuidado.

* * *

_Paalcreek, 14:23 h_

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes salieron de aquella casa se percataron que la hora de comer se le había echado encima. Después de lo que habían escuchado por parte del científico, comer era lo que menos les apetecía pero debían hacerlo.

Caminaron por algunas callejuelas hasta que por fin dieron con un lugar que les pareció apropiado para almorzar.

La gente del lugar seguían mirándolos con desconfianza por donde pasaban y cuando entraron en el pequeño restaurante todas las miraron se posaron en ellos. Pero como era de esperar tras unos minutos la gente dejaba de prestarles atención.

Cada uno de ellos miró la carta en silencio. Una hermosa camarera de ojos oscuros y tez perfecta les sacó de su ensimismamiento preguntándoles lo que iban a tomar. No tardaron mucho en contestar y minutos mas tarde estaban degustando aquellos deliciosos platos.

Jamás hubiesen imaginado que en aquel pueblecito pequeño y apartado pudiesen ofrecer esa gran variedad gastronómica.

Squall se decidió a explicarles lo que Wexford le había dicho en el último momento. Tras darle mil vueltas creyó que ocultarlo sería una estupidez por su parte. Tarde o temprano Rinoa descubriría que algo le preocupaba ya que aquella capacidad de ocultar sus sentimientos la había perdido con el paso de los años y los demás no tardarían en enterarse.

- No… no puede ser, eso es imposible –habló la bruja incrédula-.

Squall la miró y se encogió de hombros sin saber que mas decir.

- ¿Wexford no dijo que era altamente contagioso? –preguntó Seifer-. Rinoa sería la primera que se hubiese contagiado –rio de medio lado con algo de descaro-.

- Y tus análisis estaban bien –añadió con rapidez Quistis-.

Squall suspiró harto ante tanta obviedad. Ya se había dado cuenta de todo aquello, se había acostado con Rinoa repetidas veces y no se había contagiado y la doctora Kadowaki le había repetido en mas de una ocasión que todo estaba bien. Aunque él no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos mareos, nauseas y aquella sensación en su cuerpo que era incapaz de explicar.

- Ya lo sé. Se lo he intentado explicar a él y me ha vuelto a repetir lo de mi código genético. Es posible que a mí no me afecte.

- Así que eres un superhombre –bromeó Seifer intentando relajar el ambiente-.

Los cuatro permanecieron callados y Rinoa no despegó su mirada del plato de comida que tenía frente a ella.

- Si eso es verdad… -habló buscando los ojos azules del comandante-. Si todo lo te ha dicho es cierto, no pararán hasta que te encuentren –dijo con preocupación-.

- Eso ha dicho el.

Seifer resopló sonoramente.

- Creo que estamos sacando las cosas de quicio. Tú no has notado nada ¿no? Ni para bien ni para mal, quiero decir que tampoco has sentido que tu fuerza aumente ni nada por el estilo -preguntó a su compañero-.

Este titubeo y después apartó la mirada hacia un lado para después dirigirla de nuevo hasta Seifer.

- No, supongo que no.

No sabía que decir. Ni siquiera sabía decir si eso que le pasaba tenía relación con el virus.

Los chicos decidieron dejar el tema de Squall ya que la tensión empezaba a resultar demasiado incomoda. Pero no pudieron obviar el tema de que alguien en el jardín les estuviese traicionando pero cada vez les resultaba más difícil creer en aquello. No se les ocurría ninguna persona que pudiese estar haciendo algo así.

Cuando acabaron de comer decidieron dirigirse al paseo marítimo. Ya que estaban allí no desaprovecharían las hermosas vistas que proporcionaba la playa Monday.

Anduvieron durante un rato, callejeando y mirando lo que los comercios les ofrecían. De camino a la playa pasaron cerca de la entrada a Rosfall y observaron con cautela que varios soldados se encontraban vigilando la zona. Los chicos se dieron cuenta enseguida de que pertenecían al ejército de Esthar por la vestimenta. Tal vez esos hombres eran la razón por la que la gente del pueblo los miraba con tanto recelo. O los confundían con ellos o simplemente aquellos lugareños estaban a la defensiva.

Aun así creyeron que sería mejor salir del ángulo de visión de los soldados. Si los reconocían estarían perdidos.

* * *

_Lidecorp, instalaciones de Galbadia, 15:00 h_

Selphie salió al pasillo con cautela. Al parecer en la zona donde se encontraban no había mucho tránsito de personas y comprobó con júbilo que aquellos pasillos estaban despejados.

Anduvo durante un rato. De vez en cuando comentaba algo para hacerles saber a sus dos compañeros que estaba bien. Giró varias veces a la derecha y para su sorpresa se encontró con un pasillo inundado totalmente por una luz blanca y muy potente que dotaba al lugar de un aspecto pulcro a la vez que misterioso, parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

Una puerta de cristal le impedía el paso pero aquello no la detuvo. Observó que no había ningún panel numérico por lo que no estaba cerrada herméticamente. Así que sin vacilar, sacó una especia de ganzúa del bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura y minutos mas tarde oía el agradable chasquido que le indicaba que tenia vía libre.

Oyó a los muchachos regañarla por su actuación pero ya que estaba allí no iba a volverse atrás.

Cuando estuvo dentro, la luz blanca que desde fuera se veía, la hizo cerrar los ojos durante un instante. Avanzó en línea recta, las paredes eran de un blanco nuclear y la hilera de focos blanco que adornaban el techo la hipnotizó por un instante. Llegó a una esquina y al torcer se encontró con otra puerta. Esta no era como la anterior, era metálica y de un tamaño considerable. Por su aspecto parecía cerrada herméticamente y no tenía ninguna ranura ni abertura por donde pudiese introducirse algo.

Cuando miró hacia un lado vio algo que llamó su atención. Había un plano enmarcado en la pared de la izquierda. Se acercó con la mirada fija en aquel dibujo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que el plano no concordaba con aquellas instalaciones. Sin pensárselo y sin saber a qué podía pertenecer sacó su móvil del otro bolsillo y alejándose unos pasos, lo fotografió. Después se giró hacia la gran puerta y volvió a apretar el botón del móvil. La imagen de la enigmática puerta quedó congelada en su móvil y después desapareció.

Unas voces nerviosas la sacaron de su estado de trance en el que había entrado al pisar aquel pasillo. Era la voz de Irvine. No entendía muy bien lo que decía pero parecía que algo no marchaba bien.

- ¡Irvine!, ¡Irvine! ¿Que ocurre? –habló en un tono preocupado pero no demasiado alto-.

Por el momento no obtuvo respuesta ni del vaquero ni del artista marcial. Preocupada encaminó sus pasos a la salida y de repente la voz de Irvine la detuvo.

- ¡Algo no va bien Selphie! Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡YA! –advirtió-.

Cuando la muchacha corrió hasta la puerta que con anterioridad había forzado para entrar, una alarma resonó en sus oídos. Aquel pasillo se inundó de una luz roja y el pitido le impregnó el cerebro. Asustada llegó hasta la puerta pero un nerviosismo acompañado de un creciente temor la invadió al comprobar que estaba completamente cerrada. Intentó de nuevo forzar la cerradura pero aquello ya no resultó.

- ¡Mierda, nos han descubierto! ¡Tenéis que salir de ahí!

La voz de Zell la sacó de su empeño en intentar abrir aquella maldita puerta. Debía buscar otra forma.

- ¡Selphie! Joder, ¿dónde te has metido? –preguntó Irvine totalmente fuera de sí-.

- ¡Estoy encerrada! Sigue el pasillo de tu derecha y llegarás a una puerta –explicó rezando para que el chico la escuchara a través del transmisor-.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ninguno. Aquel sonido turbador la estaba desquiciando, si no salía de ahí pronto la descubrirían.

De repente vio como alguien se acercaba, aquella luz rojiza intermitente y el desconcierto del momento, le impedía distinguir con claridad la figura. Pero pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Ahí estaba aquel hombre de gran estatura acercándose hasta ella con grandes zancadas. Su bigote de pega había desaparecido y algunos mechones de pelo se habían escapado de su coleta y caían desordenadamente por su cara.

- ¿Estás bien, Selphie? –preguntó pegando sus manos al frio cristal de la puerta-.

La mujer comprobó que los ojos de Irvine emanaban una preocupación abrumadora y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió. No debía haberse separado de él pero como siempre ya era tarde para lamentarse.

- La puerta está cerrada, no puedo abrirla –dijo en tono elevado para que pudiese escucharla con aquella alarma resonando continuamente-.

El chico, nervioso, cogió con rabia la manilla plateada y la movió de arriba abajo en un intento por abrirla.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó cabreado golpeando la manilla con fuerza-.

Selphie vio desde su lado como el chico se alejaba y caminaba en círculos de manera más que nerviosa.

- ¡Vete! –gritó ella-.

- ¿¡Que!

- ¡Que te vayas!, si nos cogen a todos…

- ¡No pienso dejarte aquí! –gritó acercándose de nuevo a la puerta y pegándose a ella-.

La pequeña mujer jamás había visto esos ojos mirarla de aquella manera. Solo podía leerse pena y temor y creyó que aquel hombre de gran estatura se derrumbaría allí mismo.

- ¡Apártate! –dijo de pronto recobrando la compostura y la seguridad en si mismo-.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Que te apartes!, ¡el cristal de esta puerta no parece muy grueso!

La mujer obedeció y se alejó de la puerta. De repente el chico se echó hacia atrás y descargando toda su fuerza, propinó una fuerte patada a la parte derecha de la puerta. Al instante el cristal se hizo añicos dejando libre a Selphie. Como bien había predicho Irvine aquel cristal no era muy resistente.

El joven Seed cogió la mano de la chica y la ayudó a salir entre los cristales.

Corrieron a través de los pasillos que con anterioridad había andando ella. Aquella alarma seguía resonando en todo el lugar y posiblemente una multitud de guardias de seguridad les estarían buscando.

Selphie corría tras el chico que la mantenía sujeta de la mano en todo momento, de pronto notó como el cuerpo de él se detenía de repente. La chica se asomó tras la ancha espalda y comprobó que un par de hombres les detenían el paso.

- Solo son de seguridad, podemos con ellos ¿verdad? –comentó Irvine girándose a la chica y guiñándole un ojo-.

Esta sonrió y asintió con seguridad.

- ¡Deteneos! ¡No podéis salir de las instalaciones! – dijo uno de los hombres mientras les apuntaba con una arma de fuego-.

Selphie se colocó con cautela a la par de Irvine y apretó su mano con fuerza.

- ¿Preparada? –dijo él en un susurro-.

Ambos Seeds se abalanzaron sobre los hombres y los desarmaron con facilidad. Irvine consiguió esquivar el ataque de uno de ellos, colocándose tras él. Con agilidad lo cogió de la espalda y lo empotró contra la pared haciendo que el guarda cayese noqueado al suelo.

Selphie había conseguido golpear a su oponente varias veces en el estomago y fue Irvine quien lo remató con un puñetazo en la cara. El segundo hombre también cayó inconsciente.

Los jóvenes siguieron corriendo. Habían perdido momentáneamente la comunicación con Zell pero tras unos segundos oyeron de nuevo la voz del rubio.

- ¡Tengo en pantalla el plano del lugar! En la siguiente esquina torcer a la izquierda y encontrareis una puerta, son las escaleras de emergencia. ¡Bajad por ellas, yo os estaré esperando en la parte de atrás!

- ¡Recibido! –contestó Selphie-.

Antes de que pudiesen alcanzar aquellas escaleras que les llevarían a la ansiada libertad tuvieron que deshacerse de un par de guardia más y otro que se empeñó en no dejarles pasar por las escaleras. Antes de que el último hombre desvelase la posición de los dos jóvenes consiguieron derribarlo, por lo que tenían vía libre.

Bajaron los dos pisos que con anterioridad habían subido en ascensor y cuando abrieron la puerta que daba a la salida, un corpulento hombre que ya no parecía pertenecer a seguridad golpeo a Irvine en el estomago. El chico se retorció de dolor y enseguida notó como la mano de Selphie se soltaba de la suya propia. Intentó retenerla pero no pudo. Otro hombre la había atrapado. La muchacha quiso defenderse pero le fue imposible, era demasiado corpulento para ella. El hombre la empotró contra la pared con fuerza y oyó la voz de Irvine pronunciando su nombre con agonía. El amarre por el cuello la estaba haciendo perder la conciencia y justo cuando parecía que todo desaparecería en una oscuridad absoluta, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Aquel hombre ya no la retenía, de hecho estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y con sangre en la cara. Selphie miró al tipo del suelo y después desvió su mirada al frente. Zell se encontraba frente a ella con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. No cabía duda de que aquel chico rubia seguía siendo el mas ágil y rápido de todos ellos.

Irvine corrió hasta ella y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica. De nuevo aquellos ojos llenos de sentimientos la entristecieron.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él con la otra mano sujetando su abdomen-.

Selphie asintió y ayudó a Irvine a llegar a la furgoneta que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos. Rápidamente se montaron y se alejaron de allí lo mas rápido que pudieron. Comprobaron varias veces que nadie les seguía y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se relajaron.

- ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? –preguntó Irvine totalmente recostado en el asiento de atrás-.

Selphie había desatado su camisa para comprobar el abdomen del muchacho. Tenía varios moratones y no sabría decir si alguna de las costillas se encontraba fracturada. Un quejido de dolor salió de la garganta del muchacho cuando Selphie palpó la zona con más fuerza.

- Lo siento –se disculpó ella con ojos de niña pequeña-.

Éste sonrió tranquilizándola y desvió la mirada hasta el retrovisor donde buscó la mirada de Zell que conducía de manera tensa.

- No sé lo que ha pasado, creo que tal vez algún archivo estaba protegido e hizo saltar la alarma –explicó el rubio-.

- ¿Qué tipo de archivo hace saltar la alarma de un complejo entero? –preguntó sorprendida Selphie-.

- Supongo que alguno muy importante –respondió sin despegar la vista de la carretera-. Por cierto de las cámaras de seguridad no os preocupéis, cuando entrasteis por la puerta me metí en su sistema de seguridad y cree un bucle de los videos de seguridad. Así que no tienen imágenes de ninguno de nosotros, llevan horas viendo imágenes repetidas -explicó complacido sonriendo de medio lado-.

Irvine suspiró aliviado al escuchar aquello y deseó besar al artista marcial pero el dolor de sus costillas le impedía moverse demasiado.

Zell decidió que lo mejor sería parar en Deling a pasar la noche. Aun les quedaban varias horas de viaje hasta Balamb e Irvine no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Lo mejor sería descansar y mañana domingo, emprendería de nuevo su viaje por la nueva carretera que llevaba directamente a Balamb.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 09:15 h_

Aileen, aquella enfermera de pelo negro y ojos oscuros que llevaba unos meses trabajando en Balamb, caminaba con paso decidido por un largo pasillo que llevaba directamente al despacho de Arzhul.

La mujer no levantó la vista del suelo en todo el trayecto y tampoco se dignó a saludar a la secretaria del hombre que iba a ver.

La secretaria de Arzhul hizo caso omiso de la enfermera, sabía que tenía cita con su jefe y dado su conocido carácter introvertido, ni siquiera se molestó en intentar entablar una pequeña conversación de cortesía.

El cuerpo menudo de la enfermera se coló por la puerta y se plantó frente a la mesa de aquel hombre.

- Buenos días, Aileen –saludó el hombre mientras se giraba en su butacón de piel en dirección a ella-. ¿Cómo te sientes sin tu traje de enfermera? –bromeó con un carcajada-.

La mujer de ojos oscuros se crispó pero no dio muestras de su enfado.

- Es Domingo ¿se puede saber que quieres? El que tú no tengas vida social no significa que el resto del mundo tampoco la tenga –comentó la mujer tomando asiento en un sofá cercano a la mesa del despacho-.

Arzhul sonrió con cierta molestia ante la grosería de aquella joven y levantándose de su asiento, comenzó a pasearse por la estancia con las manos tras su espalda.

- ¿Sabemos algo nuevo sobre Leonhart? –preguntó sin rodeos-.

- No, ya le dije que le mantendría informado. La última vez que apareció por la enfermería fue por aquellos dolores de cabeza. Esa Doctora le recetó unas pastillas para la jaqueca –explicó con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Estúpida, mujer –añadió con desagrado-. De todas maneras no tiene de que preocuparse –continuó la mujer cruzándose de piernas de manera sensual-. El virus que le inyectamos fue especialmente diseñado para él. En aquella muestra de sangre comprobamos que se encuentra en estado latente, en cualquier momento despertará. -Explicó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-.

- ¿Y las mutaciones? –preguntó de nuevo el hombre-.

La enfermera titubeó durante unos segundos.

- No creo que se produzcan aunque tampoco puedo decirlo con total seguridad. En cualquier caso si se produjeran serían mínimas, nada que ver con las espantosas criaturas que tienes ahí abajo - dijo con deje desagradable en la voz-. Y otra cosa hemos descubierto que el virus que Leonhart lleva en su interior no es contagioso, parece que su organismo ha decidido… -Aileen intentó buscar las palabras correctas-, "hacer algunos reajustes" –dijo con sonrisa triunfante-.

El hombre desvió la mirada hacia el exterior del ventanal del despacho y una sonrisa triunfante fue apareciendo en su rostro.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos conseguido? –preguntó acercándose hasta la mujer-. Fuerza sobrehumana y agilidad sin límites. Personas totalmente sumisas que acataran nuestras órdenes sin cuestionar nada en absoluto. Necesitamos a Leonhart aquí, el es la clave para que ese virus sea perfecto. Con él se acabarán las mutaciones y el contagio –finalizó frotando sus manos una contra la otra con un gesto no muy cuerdo en su cara-.

La mujer lo contempló con algo de recelo y comprobó que ese hombre parecía un científico chiflado.

- ¿Cuándo crees que despertará? –preguntó de pronto acercándose hasta la mujer con rapidez-. ¿Hay algo que lo acelere? O…

- ¿Quieres calmarte? –exclamó la enfermera levantándose del sofá y apartando al hombre por los hombros-.

Aileen se acercó al ventanal y clavó la mirada en las vistas del exterior, pensó durante unos segundos y por fin se dignó a contestar al hombre ansioso que se mantenía tras ella.

- Básicamente el proceso se acelera con las acciones en las que la parte racional del sujeto deja de funcionar o más bien queda relegada por el instinto. La liberación de adrenalina también ayudaría bastante.

Aileen se dio cuenta de que Arzhul no había entendido demasiado bien lo que ella había explicado.

- Situaciones en las que no piensas sino que solo actúas. Situaciones límite por ejemplo o en el caso de Leonhart el combate. Cuando pelea su instinto es lo único que prevalece en él. Se lo puedo asegurar, le he visto pelear.

- Perfecto ¿algo más?

- El sexo, si se deja llevar demasiado con esa bruja no le diría que no llegara a hacerla daño. En cualquiera de las situaciones que le he nombrado el virus se hará dueño de él y no podrá controlarlo.

En el rostro de Arzhul volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa desencajada que le dotaba de un aspecto algo temeroso y Aileen pronto se dio cuenta que aquel hombre se había evadido completamente. Su mente posiblemente estaba infestada de horribles y devastadoras imágenes. A saber qué planes tendría cuando Leonhart estuviese en sus manos.

La enfermera decidió dejarlo que siguiese divagando y despidiéndose, acción que el hombre ignoró mientras fantaseaba, salió de aquel despacho.

* * *

_Paalcreek, 09:30 h_

Squall se removió entre las sabanas e intentó desperezarse lo que le resultó complicado ya que el menudo cuerpo de la pelinegra descansaba sobre él. Como casi siempre, la muchacha se encontraba abrazada a su torso, con su cabeza en mitad del pecho y una de sus piernas flexionada sobre su cintura.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y antes de que dijese nada, la chica se removió dándole algo más de espacio. Ésta abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con ese mar azul mirándola con ternura.

- Hola –dijo Squall con voz ronca-.

Rinoa gimió con placer y besó los labios del chico mientras se colocaba sobre él. Rápidamente las manos de él viajaron por la espalda de la chica hasta colocarse en sus caderas. Sin tregua Squall balbuceó algo contra los labios carnosos de la joven.

- No nos va a dar tiempo, hemos quedado con Seifer y Quistis dentro de nada.

- Nos da tiempo, de sobra –sentenció con sonrisa traviesa-.

Squall le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a hundirse en la boca rosada de la chica. Mientras aquellas caricias y besos iban en aumento, el joven sintió algo extraño. Exactamente eso que solía sentir y que no podía explicar. Era como si su mente poco a poco fuese abandonándolo y lo dejase a su suerte.

Intentó parar pero los besos y caricias de Rinoa eran demasiado adictivos. Sus manos volvieron a las caderas de ella y cogiéndola con fuerza, la giró con una rapidez casi animal dejándola bajo su propio cuerpo.

Rinoa abrió los ojos de pronto sin saber cómo había llegado a estar bajo el ancho cuerpo sin apenas percatarse.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada por la pasión del momento-.

- ¿El qué? –contestó con brillo felino en la mirada-.

El chico hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y sin previo aviso se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes que tapaba el pecho de Rinoa. Un leve gemido se escuchó en la habitación a causa del roce. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante y Rinoa vio algo extraño en los ojos de él. ¿Un destello?, ¿un reflejo tal vez? Como aquella vez todo fue muy rápido y no supo darle explicación. Además el pensar, con aquel chico sobre ella acariciándola y besándola de aquella manera, le resultaba casi imposible. Los ojos de Rinoa se cerraron por mero instinto y su boca se abrió levemente esperando el contacto con los labios de él.

Squall sintió que estaba perdiendo el control, una serie de imágenes grotescas y sin sentido cruzaban su mente una y otra vez haciendo que ni siquiera reparase en que era Rinoa la que estaba con él. Sus deseos eran casi animales y no podía dejar de deslizar las manos con lujuria sobre el aquel cuerpo. Lamía sin cesar su piel y entre aquella confusión creyó escuchar su nombre. Intento parar, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no se correspondía con su persona. Cuando estaba con ella solo podía procesarle cariño. Y esa mezcla de delicadeza y pasión era lo que ella le encantaba de él. Squall lo sabía y en esos momentos estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

De pronto una de sus manos viajó desde el hueso de la cadera hasta unos de los pechos de la chica. Primero lo acarició y después como poseído lo apretó con tal fuerza que un gemido sordo escapó de la garganta de la joven.

Los ojos del Squall se abrieron de repente al escuchar el quejido y como si despertase de una pesadilla, abandonó el cuerpo de Rinoa y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hundió la cara entre sus manos e intentó tranquilizarse.

La muchacha se asustó levemente ante el comportamiento rudo del chico y poniéndose de nuevo su camiseta se incorporó en la cama.

- Squall… -pronunció de forma temerosa-.

El chico sin mirarla a la cara se levantó de golpe y dirigiéndose al baño se encerró en el. Segundos más tarde la pelinegra escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Preocupada y sin saber qué demonios había pasado se levantó y comenzó a guardar las cosas en la mochila. Si querían estar en Balamb al atardecer, debían darse prisa.

* * *

El viaje de camino a casa fue tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo advirtió Quistis.

Seifer se había empeñado en volver a conducir pero esta vez su copiloto era la rubia instructora. En los asientos traseros iban Rinoa y Squall mas separados de lo normal.

Quistis, de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia el retrovisor por donde podía ver a la pareja. Squall estaba muy callado, demasiado callada para ser él y Rinoa mantenía la mirada fija en el exterior que pasaba con gran rapidez ante esos ojos que apenas parpadeaban.

En alguna ocasión Seifer miraba a su acompañante y cruzaban miradas cómplices pero ambos sabían que no debían preguntar nada.

A mitad de camino el teléfono del comandante resonó en el interior del coche y tras unos minutos con el aparato en la oreja, explicó al grupo que Irvine y los demás estaba ya en el jardín. Mañana estarían todos juntos y hablarían de todo aquel embrollo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se oyeron en el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron a Balamb pararon frente al apartamento de Squall, éste se bajó, cogió su mochila del maletero y dando unos golpecitos en el cristal de Rinoa, la obligó a bajar la ventanilla. Le dijo algo que Quistis y Seifer no oyeron, después besó la frente de la pelinegra y se despidió del grupo hasta mañana Lunes.

* * *

_Finitoooo, si podéis matarme por lo extenso que es el capitulo, jejej. Pero pasan muchas cositas no? Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras opiniones XD._

_El próximo capítulo tendrá alguna ilustración ok?_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	20. capitulo 20

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno cuantos reviews, k ILUSIÓNNNNN! XD. Para que veáis que me inspiran de verdad, aquí está el capitulo. No he tardado nada no? Capitulo mas relajadito pa' k no os pongáis nerviosillas y con alguna cosita extraña jejeej. _

_He dejado una ilustración del capitulillo, k la verdad no tiene mucha historia jejeje, es de Squall, sin más. Espero que este capi tb os guste asi que… A leer! _

_**oryxyro: **__Esta vez no puedes decir que se hizo larga la espera eh? Jejeje. Pues sip, hay ciertas "cositas" que a Squall no le vienen demasiado bien. Y tranquila que deviantart no se mueve de ahí jejje asi k cuando haya tiempo. Ale unos abracitossssss ^^_

_**PauHardy: **__Aaaissss pobrecin Squall, si, si tiene síntomas "rarunos" y en este capi descubre algo mas raruno aun. Espero k te guste XD._

_**LuKuran:**__ Bueno antes k nada BIENVENIDAAAAAAAA! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, dos en un capi, esto es todo un lujazo, k además me hace muuuucha ilusión. Y naa que me alegro de que te guste tanto. Espero seguir viéndote por aki ^^_

_**yui:**__ Uuuuuuhhh! Corta la espera no? Jejeje. Y no te me mueras de los nervios por diossss aunque al final del capítulo igual te da taquicardia jejeje, Ya veras ya…_

_**Mr. D:**__ Mmmmmmmmm k misterio jeje. __Pues me alegra un montón de que te guste y muuuchas gracias por el review a ti tb._

* * *

_**VEINTE**_

_Apartamento de Squall, 3:00 h_

Squall se despertó sudando y con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo. Miró el reloj y comprobó que aun eran las tres de la mañana. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por que estuviese amaneciendo.

Desde que se había metido en la cama, su sueño había sido ligero y lleno de perturbadoras imágenes sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana. Se había despertado en varias ocasiones sobresaltado por una angustia inimaginable y desde entonces tan solo había conseguido adormecerse sin llegar a caer en ese ansiado sueño profundo.

La historia de Wexford sin duda, había calado hondo. Por su cabeza pasaron mil cosas, tal vez aquel hombre no estaba en sus cabales y su historia era inventada, aunque el recordaba a la perfección el haber estado allí, su mente aun era incapaz de olvidar aquella habitación donde supuestamente habían experimentado con él. Recordó entonces a sus compañeros de equipo, era probable que estuviesen en aquel lugar y aun estuvieran retenidos pero algo le decía que aquello era imposible y que posiblemente el único superviviente de aquel día había sido él.

Se giró y se colocó boca arriba, con uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza y el otro sobre su abdomen. Clavó su mirada en el techo y la imagen de Rinoa llegó hasta su mente. Sabía que la echaría de menos esa noche pero aun así había sido incapaz de decirla que se quedase con el tras llegar a Balamb. Seguía sin poder explicar lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana. Por un momento había perdido el control con ella, sintió como si su instinto ganase terreno poco a poco y él, dándose cuenta de ello, no había podido hacer nada. Al final consiguió dañar a la persona mas importante en su vida. Todavía no había encontrado una explicación a lo ocurrido pero la voz de Wexford resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Era posible que realmente estuviese infectado? No pudo contestar pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que algo dentro de él estaba despertando.

Volvió a girarse. Incomodo, se removió varias veces pero la idea de dañar involuntariamente a Rinoa le martilleaba el cerebro. Al final creyó quedarse dormido aunque su sueño fue perturbador y agitado.

Anhelando aquel amanecer, Squall despertó temprano. La luz del sol que se filtraba a través del ventanal consiguió tranquilizarlo aunque una inquietud que le hacía temblar levemente, se hacía presente en él.

Arrastró los pies por la suave alfombra hasta el baño y dejó que el agua de la ducha se llevase los recuerdos de esa noche. Cansado, apoyó sus manos sobre los azulejos de la ducha y descargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre los brazos. El agua golpeó su espalda y escurrió por su pelo haciendo que los mechones cayesen hacia delante de manera desordenada.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero no saldría de allí hasta que esa sensación de angustia desapareciese parcialmente.

Cuando el chico creyó encontrarse mejor, abandonó la lluvia de agua caliente. Se secó levemente el cabello y el cuerpo y se enfundó en unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de color oscuro, después se colocó los cinturones que siempre pendían de sus caderas y se puso las muñequeras en su mano izquierda. Antes de salir de la habitación no olvidó coger aquella cadena con una cabeza de león que jamás olvidaba.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón y cogió su móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa la noche anterior. Lo miró y comprobó sus llamadas, nada. No sabía porque pero le hubiese gustado ver una de Rinoa.

Desayunó algo que no le sentó demasiado bien y se dispuso a recoger la mesa. Cuando estaba guardando los cubiertos, uno de los cuchillos se le escurrió de las manos y al intentar cogerlo se cortó en uno de sus dedos. Se quejó por el dolor y maldijo entre dientes. Corrió a por una servilleta de papel para parar la hemorragia pero justo el timbre de la puerta lo detuvo a medio camino. Su vista se dirigió rápidamente hasta la entrada y vaciló durante unos segundos. Entonces volvió a prestar atención a su herida pero para su sorpresa, ésta había desaparecido, tan solo quedaba una pequeña marca que indicaba que ahí había habido un corte. Atónito, retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirar su propio dedo pero el timbre de la puerta volvió a llamar su atención. Meneó la cabeza de forma negativa varias veces y entonces decidió abrir.

Una mueca algo desagradable se dibujó en su cara cuando tras ella apareció el sinuoso cuerpo de Jenna.

- Eres tu… -se limitó a decir el hombre mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda-. No sabía que habías vuelto ya

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó en aquel tono meloso que solía usar con el-.

El chico se giró de nuevo hacia ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que hiciese lo que quisiera.

- Regresé ayer pero el martes vuelvo a irme –explicó entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Squall acercándose de nuevo a la encimera de la cocina y acabando de recoger-.

La mujer lo siguió y se colocó a unos pasos tras él. Se recostó levemente sobre la columna y observó aquella espalda. La camiseta que llevaba puesta se levantaba en cada movimiento dejando ver su cintura y su ropa interior que asomaba levemente por el pantalón caído. Squall se dio la vuelta y la miró con aquella mirada que espantaría a cualquiera que no lo conociese. El tono serio de su voz captó la mirada de la mujer rubia.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó de nuevo apoyándose en la encimera-.

- ¡Oh! Quería darte las gracias por cuidar de Ada –dijo al fin frente a él-.

- No pasa nada, no es molestia

- Bueno a Rinoa también quería darle las gracias pero no la veo por aquí –dijo en lo que a Squall le parecía un tono desafiante. ¿Has vuelto a enfadar a la princesita? –rio provocadora-.

- ¿He vuelto…? –recalcó Squall con desconfianza-.

- Bueno la primera vez que la conocí no salió muy contenta de aquí –apuntó con algo de malicia-. Fui yo la que le dije que fuera a verte aquella noche al despacho –continuó bajando la mirada hacia el suelo-.

- ¿Y se supone que tengo que darte las gracias? –dijo Squall pasando por su lado sin apenas mirarla-.

La mujer lo siguió y cogiéndolo de la mano lo hizo girarse y lo acorraló contra la columna donde había estado ella con anterioridad.

- Deberías y se me ocurren varias formas de agradecérmelo –se insinuó metiendo una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Squall.

El chico sintió la mano desplazarse con total libertad por la formas cuadradas que formaban su abdomen y como los pechos de la mujer se pegaban a su torso de manera mas que sugerente. Los labios de la mujer pasaron rozando por la boca de Squall y se acercaron hasta su oreja.

- Vamos… ella no está aquí… -susurró suavemente-.

El chico dejó escapar un risa de medio lado y la mujer lo acompañó recostándose aun mas en él. Squall comprobó que Jenna no tenía que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerza para alcanzar su boca debido a su altura y los tacones que solía llevar. Se quedó quieto mirando la boca rosada de la mujer y después desvió su mirada hasta los ojos de ella. Ésta se perdió en el mar azul cristalino y disminuyó el espacio entre sus bocas hasta rozar los labios de él. Justo cuando Jenna creía tener la batalla ganada el chico agarró la mano que aun mantenía bajo su camiseta y habló muy cerca de sus labios.

- ¿De verdad crees que así conseguirás algo?

Jenna algo sorprendida por el gesto del muchacho se separó de él y sonrió creyendo que simplemente estaba jugando.

- Sé que todos sois iguales, sois incapaces de decir que no cuando os lo ponen en bandeja –dijo ella con seguridad-.

- Te equivocas conmigo –contestó separando a la mujer y moviéndose de su lado-.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez –le recriminó algo ofendida-.

- Y sabes cuánto me arrepiento –contestó girándose y encarándola-.

La mujer retrocedió un par de pasos al notar el cuerpo amenazante tan cerca de ella.

- No entiendo que le ves –dijo bajando la mirada al parecer apenada-.

Squall suspiró cansado y de nuevo se acercó hasta ella.

- Oye creo que no lo entenderías pero… ella es… es….

El joven volvió a suspirar bajando la cabeza sin poder explicarse. No sabía porque debía darle explicaciones a su vecina.

- Mira, simplemente no me imagino con otra mujer –atajó sin rodeos-. ¿Te sirve?

- Ya…

- Creo que deberías irte

La mujer lo miró una última vez con furia y pasando por su lado desapareció por la puerta.

El chico suspiró aliviado, aquello no había sido suficiente para hacerle olvidar que hacía unos minutos un corte profundo en su dedo había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

* * *

_Crush, 20:23h_

Rinoa fue la última en aparecer por la puerta del bar. Durante el día habían sido incapaces de coincidir todos juntos. Había sido un lunes duro para todos. Squall llegó temprano al despacho y nada más entrar un sinfín de papeles, presupuestos, misiones… inundaron su mesa. Shu le puso cara de circunstancia y se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo iban a acabar con todo eso.

Los demás por su parte, habían tenido un día semejante. Clases, exámenes, y Seifer y Zell habían estado todo el día fuera. Ambos habían asistido a una convención de algo que a ninguno le interesaba demasiado pero que Kramer se había empeñado en cubrir con Seeds de Balamb.

Y en cuanto a Rinoa ni siquiera la había visto en todo el día, ella no había ido a verle y el por su parte, no había tenido ni un respiro para moverse de su mesa, así que esa era la primera vez que la veía desde que la había dejado el domingo.

La vio caminar hacia ellos mientras recogía un mechón de pelo tras su oreja de forma inocente. Squall se fijó en que atuendo había cambiado levemente sustituyendo sus pantalones largos por unos short vaqueros y una camiseta algo mas ancha. Unas botas de media caña realzaban sus piernas perfectamente moldeadas. La joven saludó a Shu, que también se encontraba allí para despejarse del horrible lunes, con una de esas sonrisas que solía brindar a la gente gratuitamente y que él era incapaz de hacer.

Cuando llegó hasta la mesa saludó a todos y vaciló a la hora de tomar asiento, pero no le quedó mas remedio que sentarse al lado de Squall ya que era el único lugar que quedaba libre. La chica cruzó una mirada rápida con él y le sonrió levemente. Después se puso a hablar del tema que les acontecía y no prestó más atención al muchacho. Squall supuso que estaba molesta y la entendía perfectamente aunque igual era mejor distanciarse un tiempo de ella. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacer algo así? Si no hablaban las cosas posiblemente esa distancia que cada vez se haría mas grande, acabaría convirtiéndose en rencor y volvería a sucederles lo de hacia unos años. El chico apartó el tema de su mente y se concentró en lo que sus compañeros estaban hablando.

Irvine, Selphie y Zell escucharon con atención la historia de los laboratorios y como era de esperar, se quedaron sin palabras. El desconcierto se hizo dueño del grupo. No comprendían como alguien podía dedicarse a tales experimentos y menos aun entendía que pretendían conseguir con ellos. El que su comandante, compañero y amigo hubiese estado en manos de esa gente les impresionaba hasta tal punto que eran incapaces de articular palabra. Todo lo que dijesen en ese momento posiblemente no sirviese de nada y todos sabían de sobra que aquel hombre odiaban que lo consolasen.

- ¡Vamos! No es para tanto –intentó animar Squall viendo que todos se encontraban con miradas esquivas y perdidas-.

- El simple hecho de que estuvieses allí durante meses me eriza la piel –comentó Selphie con ojos tristes-.

El chico la sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada.

- Tal vez en la información que hemos conseguido haya algo que nos guie. Si pudiéramos entrar allí… -habló Zell-.

- Si le contamos todo esto a Kramer tal vez…

Squall cortó a Irvine e intervino de forma seria.

- Necesitamos pruebas, no podemos ir con el cuento de unos sueños y un hombre escondido en Paalcreek. Tendríamos que convencer a Wexford de que nos ayudase, pero creo que será complicado. Ese hombre no correrá ningún riesgo indebido.

- ¿Y qué propones? –habló por primera vez Rinoa-.

Squall la miró y después miró a sus compañeros.

- No sé –suspiró-. De momento deberíamos revisar los datos que sacasteis de Lidecorp y ampliar esas fotos que hizo Selphie. Ese plano me tiene algo desconcertado explicó con su calma y serenidad habitual-.

Los chicos asintieron y se sorprendieron de ver a su comandante manteniendo la calma de esa manera. A pesar de lo crítico de la situación el hombre parecía tener todo bajo control. No tenían apoyo de nadie más, ciudadanos inocentes estaban muriendo y para colmo estaban creando un horrible virus que si se extendía seria el fin. Y en cuanto a él, le habían utilizado para sus planes y posiblemente era el portador de ese virus pero aun así, no había en él ni un atisbo de nerviosismo. Sin duda, su compostura era admirable.

Los chicos fueron saliendo del bar y Squall se quedó comentado algo con Irvine. El vaquero le aclaró al comandante que no se preocupase por su intrusión en Galbadia ya que Zell se había ocupado de las cámaras. Posiblemente nunca sabrían quienes eran. Aquello pareció tranquilizar algo más a Squall que por un momento creyó que habían metido la pata pero no fue así. Estaba claro que eran profesionales y se podía confiar en ellos plenamente.

El vaquero se despidió de Squall quien se quedó algo mas rezagado. Aun no se había olvidado del corte en el dedo. De vez en cuando observaba con curiosidad aquella insignificante marca y a su mente volvían imágenes en aquellos laboratorios. También resonó en su cabeza la voz de la doctora Kadowaki diciéndole que las heridas con las que había llegado hacia un par de meses habían cicatrizado demasiado rápido. El sabía que aquello no era normal y que posiblemente se debiese a su estancia en aquellos laboratorios y su infección con el virus pero si esas iban a ser las únicas secuelas de aquello, podría vivir con ello, aunque posiblemente eso fuese tan solo el principio de algo mucho peor.

Con gesto ágil se levantó de su asiento y decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con Rinoa aun allí. Hablaba de forma animada con una compañera que el reconocía de haberla visto un par de veces con ella y se tocaba el pelo de manera despistada. El chico decidió acercarse y despedirse de ella debidamente.

- Rinoa… -llamó a sus espaldas-.

Ella se giró y sonrió débilmente. La mujer que estaba con ella le sonrió algo vergonzosa y se despidió de ambos con amabilidad.

- Pensé que te habías ido ya –dijo el-.

- Si bueno, me encontré con ella y me entretuve –explicó-. Aunque estaba a punto de irme –aclaró señalando hacia la salida y emprendiendo sus pasos esperando que el chico la siguiese-.

Ninguno de los dos estaba enfadado pero estaba claro que algo ocurría. De repente la confianza se había esfumado y todo porque las cosas nunca se hablaban con claridad. Rinoa tenía miedo de que si preguntaba e insistía sobre lo que le había llevado a rechazarla de aquella manera el domingo, el chico se enfadase y se separase más de ella, así que como siempre había decidido dejarle su espacio.

Cuando llegaron fuera, una brisa agradable acarició sus rostros. Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Rinoa se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Estás… bien? –preguntó insegura acercándose hasta él-.

El chico asintió y mostrándole una sonrisa, acarició su rostro. Rinoa cerró los ojos por mero instinto al notar el contacto de su mano. Solo había sido un día pero ya le echaba de menos. Sus caricias, sus besos, es como si hubiese pasado una eternidad.

El chico se encorvó hasta alcanzar los labios rosados de ella y los rozó en un sutil beso.

- Nos vemos mañana –se despido él-.

La chica sonrió y asintió. La pena la invadió al ver la frialdad del momento pero su orgullo la impidió decir nada más, así que dándose media vuelta se alejó en dirección al jardín.

* * *

Aquella semana los muchachos apenas se vieron. El lunes tan solo había sido el preludio de los días posteriores y creían que no podían ser peor, se equivocaron.

La demanda de Seeds aumentó considerablemente en las regiones cercanas y la llegada de los exámenes con sus correspondientes prácticas hizo que los Seeds no tuviesen un momento de respiro.

Rinoa estuvo presente durante toda la semana en aquellos exámenes ya que era la instructora que se ocupaba de la pseudomagia y los demás estuvieron al cargo de la evaluación de las habilidades de los alumnos en campo abierto. Prepararon distintas misiones ficticias y también estuvieron presentes en otras de menor calibre para que los nuevos aspirantes a Seeds se acostumbrasen al campo de batalla.

Squall por su parte, estuvo tres días fuera. Era una misión algo complicada que necesitaba de los Seeds más cualificado. Kramer pensó en mandar a Rinoa con el pero la necesitaba para los exámenes, así que optó por un par de hombres que sabía que se compenetraban a la perfecciono con el comandante.

El chico agradeció estar fuera y quitarse del maldito papeleo del despacho seguro que Shu tendría todo bajo control. Pero esos tres días no pudo quitarse a Rinoa de su mente. Debía hablar con ella pero le era imposible coincidir en esa semana de locura.

* * *

Rinoa había terminado hacia un par de horas sus clases y como todas las tardes había ido a entrenar. También estuvo con Edea con quien practicó durante una hora mas o menos. La joven aprovechó para despejar sus dudas sobre la pérdida de poder que venía notando en ciertas ocasiones. Al parecer, no era algo tan raro. Edea le explicó que en ciertas situaciones de riesgo, si la mente se bloquea el poder puede llegar a anularse momentáneamente. Rinoa no quedó muy convencida con aquella explicación pero no se lo hizo saber a Edea. Ella había notado algo distinto, algo que no podía explicar.

Antes de despedirse de la mujer y salir de la zona de entrenamiento, la mujer llamó su atención.

- Rinoa, espera –dijo Edea-.

Rinoa se giró y esperó a que hablase.

- ¿Estás bien con Squall? –preguntó sin rodeos-.

La joven enarcó levemente las cejas sorprendida por la pregunta y después desvió la mirada hacia un lado dando entender a la mujer que algo había ocurrido.

- Eleone estuvo el otro día con él y nos ha comentado que le notó algo desanimado.

- ¿Y dijo algo de mí? –se adelantó a preguntar Rinoa un tanto inquieta-.

Edea sonrió dejando escapar el aire por su nariz y se acercó hasta la bruja.

- Así que algo os ha ocurrido

- Bueno, no exactamente –contestó más calmada-. Le está resultando muy duro olvidar todo lo ocurrido y a veces no sé cómo tratarle.

Rinoa hubiese deseado soltar todo de golpe. Todo lo que habían descubierto y todo lo que Squall había recordado, pero no podía. Ya habían desconfiado de ellos en una ocasión y no daría motivos para que sucediese una segunda vez.

- Aunque no lo creáis Cid y Laguna siguen investigando y de momento todo parece tranquilo en aquel lugar. Intentan facilitaros las cosas –explicó de manera comprensiva-.

- Pero esa gente le hizo algo Edea y creo que no esta bien –confesó agachando la mirada-.

- Lo sé, lo sé y haremos todo lo que podamos para descubrir que pasó –dijo abrazando a la muchacha-.

Rinoa se aferró a la mujer como si aquel abrazo perteneciese a su propia madre. Se quedó un rato pegada a la mujer y luego está la separó de ella y le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no vas a verle? Acaba de llegar y Kramer le ha dicho que puede irse a casa a descansar. Seguro que está deseando verte aunque sus actos y sus palabras te hagan pensar lo contrario. Ya sabes lo cabezota y tozudo que es –cometó Edea-.

La joven se quedó callada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Le daba la sensación de que siempre era ella la que acababa arrastrándose hasta el.

- Te necesita, Rinoa –añadió Edea viendo la incertidumbre en sus ojos-.

Rinoa asintió con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de la mujer puso rumbo a Balamb.

* * *

_Balamb, 19:21h_

No tardó mucho en llegar al edificio donde vivía Squall. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del portal y el señor Peeters le sonrió. Después de saludar a la joven le dijo que el chico posiblemente estuviese dando una vuelta por el paseo marítimo así que la muchacha emprendió sus pasos hacia allí.

Cuando cruzó la carretera que la separaba de aquel paseo, hizo un rápido recorrido visual por la zona.

Grupos de personas empezaban a recoger sus cosas después de haber pasado su fantástico día de playa. La envidia la recorrió durante unos instantes y se preguntó cuando tendría tiempo de hacer lo mismo que esas personas. Anduvo unos metros y por fin divisó a lo lejos una silueta bien conocida para ella. Squall se encontraba sentado en una de las enormes rocas redondeadas del final de la playa. Exactamente se encontraba en aquel lugar donde la llevó hacia ya seis años, tras la derrota de Yinna. Caminó hacia allí y no pudo evitar recordar la última promesa: _"__prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca, que pase lo que pase no me vas a abandonar"._ El se lo prometió, le dijo que nunca la dejaría pero aquello no había sido así. Con el paso del tiempo todo se estropeó. Por aquel entonces tan solo eran unos crios con mil pájaros en la cabeza. Estaba claro que no se podían hacer ese tipo de promesas.

Squall llevaba sentado en aquel lugar especial para el algo mas de una hora. Llevaba yendo allí desde su adolescencia. Le encantaba la tranquilidad que emanaba y enseguida podía sentir como la paz lo envolvía poco apoco.

Al llegar de la misión, Kramer le había dado permiso para irse a casa. El no había puesto objeciones ya que necesitaba descansar y sobre todo necesitaba aclararse.

En esos tres días de misión había vuelto a notar "eso" que no podía explicar.

Habían sido enviados a unas regiones del norte donde un grupo de rebeldes había tomado como rehenes a civiles. Los hombres no creyeron que sería necesario entrar en combate pero cuando llegaron allí esa idea desapareció de sus mentes. La cosa estaba peor de lo que habían imaginado así que no tuvieron más remedio que organizarse y colaborar con otros Seeds de Trabia que ya habían sido enviados allí.

Squall había intentado retrasar todo lo que pudo el combate con los rebeldes pero al final la lucha fue inevitable. Fue en aquel instante cuando lo notó. Al primer cruce de armas algo en el cambió. Luchó sin tregua ni compasión alguna. No siquiera supo cuanto duró el combate ya que no fue consciente del enfrentamiento. Cundo todo acabó sintió como si de repente despertase de un mal sueño. Regresó de golpe a la realidad y cuando vio los numerosos cuerpos sin vida, se asustó. Era incapaz de recordar nada.

Incluso sus compañeros de equipo habían comentado su forma de luchar.

Allí sentado con la brisa del mar acariciando su rostro, observó sus manos. Recordó entonces como se habían manchado de sangre sin apenas ser consciente de ello.

De pronto aquella voz dulce y suave llamó su atención. Antes de girarse hacia la mujer que tanto echaba de menos, observó de nuevo sus manos. Ahora no podía estar cerca de ella, no sin antes saber qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

- Hola… -saludó con voz débil la chica-.

Squall se giró tras unos segundos y se levantó con agilidad del suelo.

- Hola… -contestó el con aquel gesto serio que poseía-.

Rinoa quedó cautiva durante unos instantes de la figura que tenía frente a ella. El chico llevaba puesta una sudadera de color blanco que resaltaba a la luz del sol. El gorro de la prenda sobresalía por detrás de su cabeza y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos. El sol que comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte iluminaba su cara levemente y conseguía que sus ojos azulados se viesen casi transparentes.

Squall se preguntó que haría ella allí plantada frente a él y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón avanzó hasta ella. La chica dándose cuenta de su comportamiento carraspeó nerviosa y meneó la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía.

- ¿Querías algo? –preguntó el-.

- No, no solo…

Otra vez la falta de palabras la hacían comportarse como una idiota.

- Quería saber que tal te había ido estos días. No nos hemos visto y…

- Estoy bien –interrumpió en tono serio-.

Rinoa se quedó callada ante la repentina contestación y jugueteo de manera nerviosa con los anillos que pendían de su cuello. Después llenó sus pulmones de aire y cogió fuerzas para hablar.

- Esto no va bien –declaró preocupada-.

- ¿No va bien? El que… -contestó enarcando una ceja-.

- Pues lo nuestro –exclamó con frustración ante la serenidad del chico-. No sé si estás o no estás, no sé como hablarte o tratarte. No sé si quieres que me aparte o que esté a tu lado, ni siquiera sé si…

- Oye estoy agotado, de verdad. No tengo fuerzas para esto –contestó con aquella impasibilidad que lo caracterizaba-.

Rinoa indignada por la nueva interrupción se quedo con la boca semiabierta y cuando reaccionó, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su cara.

- ¡Genial! –bufó entre dientes-.

La joven agachó la cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro en un gesto de incredulidad total. No podía creer que aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella la estuviese tratando de esa manera. La irritación y el enfado aumentaron de cero a cien en milésimas de segundo y Rinoa no pudo evitar estallar.

- ¡Maldita sea, Squall! ¡No puedes aparecer y desaparecer de mi vida cuando te plazca! –exclamó enfadada elevando el tono de su voz-. No puedes tratarme así, hacerme creer que me quieres y que me necesitas y de repente apararte de mi como si fuese una apestada. Todas estas noches a tu lado… ahora soy yo la que no quiere separase de ti.

Rinoa sintió como su voz se resquebrajaba al borde del llanto pero no dejaría que ese chico viese de nuevo sus lágrimas. Se mantendría firme y cuando acabase de decirle todo lo que tenía en mente se marcharía de allí con la cabeza bien alta.

- Oye, no es eso –respondió Squall cansado-.

El muchacho masajeo sus ojos y después suspiró. La verdad que no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella. Sabía que tenía razón, había estado ausente durante días y lo que es más grave en muchas ocasiones había evitado encontrarse con ella, tenía un miedo atroz de volver a estar a su lado y dañarla inconscientemente.

- No es eso ¡ya! –le recriminó irritada-. Da igual, Squall. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz y si puedo evitar verte ¡mejor!

La chica había vuelto a recuperar la seguridad en ella y por un momento entrecerró los ojos furiosa al comprobar una media sonrisa en el rostro de Squall.

El chico mas que enfadado o afectado, parecía divertirse con la situación.

- La última vez que deseaste no verme desaparecí durante meses –apuntó en tono vacilón-. Así que ten cuidado con lo que deseas –añadió con seriedad mientras su ceño se fruncía al máximo-.

Rinoa abrió sus ojos al máximo y apretando sus dientes con fuerza intentó decir algo pero sus palabras no salieron. Así que enfurecida, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Squall.

El chico maldijo para sus adentros y suspiró sonoramente. El último comentario no había sido el más acertado y había conseguido alejarla más de lo que hubiese querido. Tuvo miedo de perderla pero y si ¿volvía a su lado y era incapaz de controlarse? Aquello no se lo perdonaría jamás.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 20:15h_

Hacia una hora mas o menos que Arzhul había dado la orden a su secretaria de reunir a sus hombres de inmediato. Sabía que era tarde pero necesitaba aclarar una serie de temas de inmediato.

Allí se encontraban sus cinco hombres de confianza, entre ellos Tonner, el hombre de aspecto desaliñado. Y como siempre a su derecha estaba el chico de mirada siniestra, su mano derecha. La mujer rubia entró minutos mas tarde seguida de Ektrom.

Arzhul se puso de pie y miró a cada uno de los que allí se encontraba.

- Bien os he reunido aquí porque hace unos días alguien entró en las instalaciones de Galbadia haciéndose pasar por trabajadores de la TCA.

Un murmullo creciente se oyó en toda la sala y los trabajadores que allí se encontraban cruzaron miradas de preocupación.

- ¿Se sabe quien ha sido? –preguntó uno de los hombres con impaciencia-.

- Esos malditos Seeds de Balamb –se adelantó a responder Ektrom entre dientes-.

La mujer rubia lo miró con desconcierto y se giró hacia él.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –preguntó recelosa-.

- Porque llevan dándonos problemas desde que ese comandante apareció de nuevo –contestó molesto-.

Arzhul le hizo un gesto para que dejase de hablar y se dispuso a explicar todo con claridad.

- Ya sabéis que hace un tiempo alguien hackeo nuestra base de datos –comenzó a hablar paseándose por la estancia bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes-. Los de sistemas no han conseguido rastrear al hacker pero si los datos a los que accedió.

El hombre hizo una pausa y tomo aire.

- ¿Y? –se impacientó Ektrom-.

- Consiguió información de algunos trabajadores, en especial de Rhys Wexford

Los hombres que se encontraban allí junto con la mujer rubia, soltaron un grito ahogado y voces de agobio se extendieron por la sala.

- ¿Crees que ese crio ha recordado? –volvió a preguntar Ektrom mas agobiado-.

Arzhul asintió mientras el aire de sus pulmones era expulsado por su nariz de manera sonora.

- Pero si eso es cierto…

Tonner se quedó sin palabras. Ahora todo empezaba a complicarse.

- Debemos encontrar a Wexford –apuntó uno de los trabajadores-.

- No hemos parado de buscarle desde que escapó de aquí con el sujeto número dos –contestó aquel muchacho-. Y no hay rastro ni de él ni de su familia.

- Pero si Leonhart llega a encontrarse con ese científico todo estará perdido –se lamentó otro trabajador-.

- Creemos que eso ya ha ocurrido –apuntó Arzhul-. Por eso pensamos que son ellos los que entraron en los laboratorios de Galbadia.

- ¡Pero ese hombre le habrá contado todo! –exclamó Tonner levantándose de su asiento-. ¿Crees que Wexford esta con esos Seeds? ¿En Balamb? –añadió buscando la mirada de su jefe-.

- Es posible –contestó con gesto tranquilo-.

- Pero Aileen nos hubiese avisado –dijo Tonner-.

- No creo que vayan anunciando a los cuatro vientos que están protegiendo a un científico y a su familia –dijo el muchacho irritado ante la obviedad-.

- ¡Genial! –bufó la mujer con desagrado acusado-. ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó enarcando una ceja-.

Arzhul la miró con media sonrisa en su cara y después se relamió el labio inferior.

- ¡Atacaremos! –sentenció elevando sus manos en alto-.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y se preguntaron si aquel hombre estaría perdiendo la cabeza.

- Por eso estáis aquí. Necesito que preparéis todo y que tengáis a punto el nuevo componente.

- Pero…

- No os preocupéis Ektrom nos ha cedido amablemente a parte de sus hombres –interrumpió a Tonner que empezaba a parecer realmente preocupado-.

- ¿Y esos hombres saben a lo que vienen? Yo he estado trabajando en ese componente pero aun así no sabemos si es estable –dijo la mujer inquieta-.

- Tranquila son hombres de confianza ¿verdad? –dijo Arzhul mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa a Ektrom-.

- Acatan órdenes sin cuestionar nada en absoluto –contestó con seguridad aquel militar-.

- Si ese Wexford está allí lo encontraremos y le haremos regresar y por supuesto nos llevaremos a Leonhart con nosotros –dijo Arzhul recorriendo con la mirada a sus trabajadores-.

- Nos descubrirán… -susurró uno de ellos con miedo-.

Arzhul suspiro con exasperación.

- No os preocupéis de eso ahora. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del hombre antes de que todos abandonasen la estancia. La seguridad de que todo saldría bien se pintaba en su cara aunque no en la de sus trabajadores. Los últimos en salir fueron la mujer y el muchacho, lo miraron con preocupación pero no dijeron nada. No debían llevarle la contraria.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 07:30h_

Como había previsto Squall, despertó mas pronto de lo habitual. Aun estaba aturdido por la mala noche que había pasado pero una ducha rápido lo despejó por completo. Cuando llegó al despacho Kramer ya se encontraba allí. Aun era temprano para comenzar su jornada así que decidió ir a la zona de entrenamiento. Sabía que durante el combate contra los rebeldes algo le había ocurrido. Necesitaba comprobar si era la lucha lo que le causaba aquel estado y que mejor modo que luchar contra algunos monstruos.

Preparó su arma y cogió unos guantes de combate que tenía en un cajón de su mesa. Después se despidió del director y le dijo que dentro de un rato volvería. Éste lo miró por encima de sus gafas y sonriéndole asintió.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Rinoa fue interrumpida en su clase por unos insistentes golpes en la puerta. Molesta, rodó los ojos hasta esta y fuera se encontró con una Quistis un tanto inquieta. La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano y tras los cuatro minutos exactos que quedaban de clase, salió fuera. El barullo de los alumnos la inquietó y cuando se acercó hasta Quistis un grupo de muchacho de anchas espaldas las arrollaron sin querer ante la excitación del fin de sus clases.

- Lo sentimos –se disculparon de manera sincera los chicos-.

- Malditos críos… -refunfuñó frotando su brazo algo dolorido-.

- Rinoa… -habló la instructora rubia-.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Es que no miran por donde van –siguió protestando sin prestar atención a su amiga-.

- Rinoa… -volvió a llamarla cogiéndola del brazo-.

- La próxima vez…

- ¡Rinoa, Squall ha desaparecido! –soltó de pronto Quistis-.

La joven bruja clavó los ojos abiertos de par en par en su compañera y un gesto incrédulo apareció en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué! –exclamó-. No puede ser, ayer mismo estuve con él.

- Lleva todo el día desaparecido, Kramer ha dicho que esta mañana ha ido a la zona de entrenamiento y no ha vuelto. No han dejado de buscarlo pero no han dado con el –explicó con gesto preocupado-.

La pelinegra se quedó sin palabras no sabía que decir y un mareo creciente la invadió. De repente fue como si todo le diese vueltas y el aire comenzó a faltarle. Cuando desvió su mirada hacia la derecha vio que Seifer se acercaba hacia ellas. Cuando cruzó la mirada con Rinoa el muchacho detuvo sus pasos. Ésta no pudo reprimirse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. La primera vez que Squall despareció de aquella manera Seifer estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Intentó consolarla y cuidó de ella. Ahora no iba a ser diferente así que simplemente se quedó allí quieto esperando que el menudo cuerpo de la pelinegra corriese hasta él.

Rinoa se refugió en aquel enorme torso del rubio y lloró desconsolada. Aquello no podía estar pasando, otra vez no. No pudo evitar recordar recordó que la tarde anterior Squall le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con lo que deseaba y su llanto aumentó.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? No soportaría de nuevo la perdida de Squall.

* * *

_Wooow, si Squall ha desaparecido pero k no os de un patatus ee? Y sip Arzhul se ha cansado de esperar asi k naa bueno les espera…_

_Del siguiente capi no prometo nada porque este creía k iba a tardar mas y ha salido rapidito así que…_

_Como siempre espero vuestros reviews que son la vidilla del fic._

_Saluditos a todos y Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	21. capitulo 21

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Siento haber tardado pero a veces la inspiración me abandona, yo la llamo pero naa, jejeje. Espero que lo entendáis. De todas maneras gracias por seguirme a todos y cada uno de vosotros._

_He dejado ilustración nuevecita, k no ilustra nada en concreto pero que mola mucho (como me tiro flores jejeje). Tengo pensada una ilustración del capi pero ando pillada de tiempo, asi k nusep… Y ahora os dejo leer, espero que os guste ^^_

_**LuKuran:**__ Jejejeje "ojo cuadrado" me ha encantado XD. Pues no te preocupes que en esta capi se resuelve el enigma "Squall" asi que espero que te gusssssste ^^ _

_**oryxyro: **__Jejejeje asi que Squall está contigo… mmmmm, pillina. Me alegra que te este gustando. Es cierto que se complican las cosas pork no hablan entre ellos dos, como la vida misma. Y ya no digo nada mas k desvelo cosas XD_

_**tsuki-lulu:**__ Ooooohhh! Ya te echaba yo de menos, bienvenidaaaa! Pues no te me mueras del susto jejeje. En este capi sabrás que es lo que ha pasado con Squall así k a… LEER! ^^_

_**Mr. D:**__ Muchas gracias, otra vez! ^^ Me alegra que sigas por aki._

_**PauHardy: **__Jejeje otra que se me muere, calma todo el mundo, es Squall, no puede desaparecer. Pero necesitaba hacerlo para explicar ciertas cosillas XD. Asi k lee y te enterarás ^^_

* * *

_**VEINTIUNO**_

Squall abrió los ojos despacio. Los parpados le pesaban demasiado y la luz blanca y brillante que inundaba el lugar, impactaba directamente es sus retinas haciendo que fuese casi imposible fijar la mirada. Tras varios intentos, consiguió mantener los ojos levemente abiertos, parpadeaba continuamente a causa de aquella maldita luz y de un picor casi insoportable. Sintió un leve mareo y una sensación de aturdimiento lo invadió. Sentía como su mente se desvanecía y lo abandonaba continuamente y no pudo evitar cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado pero por fin consiguió saber donde se encontraba. Su vista estaba borrosa pero el lugar era inconfundible. De nuevo estaba en aquella camilla de metal. Intentó moverse pero enseguida se dio cuenta que se encontraba atado de manos y piernas. De pronto alguien se acercó hasta su cara sorprendiéndolo.

- Hemos tenido que atarte –dijo un hombre mientras abría los ojos de Squall para examinarlos con una pequeña linterna-.

Su mirada fue aclarándose y pudo distinguir a un hombre corpulento del que solo vio sus ojos ya que una mascarilla ocultaba el resto de su cara. Su atuendo completamente blanco hacia que en ocasiones se confundiese con el fondo.

El hombre se alejó y Squall oyó como hablaba con otras personas que se encontraban en esa misma habitación.

- Su sistema ha eliminado completamente el primer diseño del virus. No podemos permitir que ocurra de nuevo.

- No se preocupe señor, esta nueva cepa ha sido rediseñada. Hemos vuelto a estudiar su ADN y creemos que no volverá a ocurrir. Sabíamos que su sistema era especial pero no tanto.

- Perfecto, pues probemos entonces. ¡Ah! Y a Wexford le quiero fuera de esto ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor

Tras el asentimiento del grupo de personas, se acercaron a la camilla y rodearon al muchacho fijando los ojos en el. Squall se asustó y recorrió con rapidez la mirada de cada uno de ellos. Justo en el momento que reparó en unos ojos que llamaron su atención, una aguja se dirigió directamente hasta su brazo. El chico se removió intentando evitar el pinchazo.

- No lo haga más difícil –habló el que parecía el jefe-.

Alguien lo sujetó de los hombros y otro más, lo que perecía una mujer, sujetó el brazo donde intentaban inyectar aquel liquido. Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Squall y su corazón se aceleró en cuestión de segundos. Al final fue inútil y el virus entró dentro de su cuerpo sin remedio.

Segundos más tarde su mirada se nubló y quedó inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba recostada en la incómoda cama de la habitación donde lo mantenían recluido. Como era de esperar la cabeza le dolía y era incapaz de recordar con claridad. De repente algo dentro de él despertó. Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente.

Intentó coger aire pero le fue imposible. Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Notaba como algo le quemaba por dentro y cuando captó su imagen en el espejó un terror inimaginable lo envolvió haciéndole perder la cordura. Sus ojos habían cambiado, las venas rojas estaban completamente dilatadas ocultando incluso el azul de sus ojos y su piel palidecía por momentos, haciendo que todas sus venas fuesen visibles a trasvés de su piel. Asustado, fijó la vista en sus manos las cuales temblaban sin control. Su mente se enturbió de nuevo y sintió como el instinto mas primario lo poseía. La rabia comenzó a brotar y la razón lo abandonó durante unas fracciones de segundo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta era nuevamente arrastrado por aquello hombres.

Lo último que pudo escucharse en aquel frio pasillo fue un alarido aterrador.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 20:15h_

El comandante se incorporó de pronto con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con su respiración demasiado agitada. Pequeñas gotas de sudor invadían su frente y por su expresión parecía realmente desorientado.

Enseguida reconoció una de las habitaciones de la enfermería y la presencia de alguien en quien ni siquiera había reparado, llamó su atención. Los ojos azules del muchacho se posaron sobre la esbelta figura de la bruja de Balamb y sin vacilar buscó su mirada.

Una pesadumbre abrumadora podía leerse en el rostro de la joven y sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, posiblemente a causa del llanto. El chico enseguida se dio cuenta que Rinoa estaba tensa. Lo miraba fijamente, esperando que el dijese o hiciese algo y en sus ojos empezó a apreciarse un atisbo de miedo. Squall se dio cuenta entonces que tenía la misma expresión que aquella mañana de domingo en la que fue incapaz de controlarse y una desazón lo asaltó. Odiaba verla así, no soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos que ese miedo se lo estuviese produciendo el mismo.

Extendió una de sus manos hasta ella y vio como retrocedía un paso hacia atrás, desconfiada.

- Soy yo –pronunció con su habitual tono sereno-.

Rinoa lo miró desconcertada, no sabía que decirle, ni cómo comportarse. Llevaba una semana ignorándola y evitando encontrarse con ella y la confianza que ella tenía depositada en él había desaparecido poco a poco pero cuando aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho, su cuerpo se movió instintivamente y no pudo evitar correr hasta él. Sin pensárselo se abalanzó al cuello del chico y los brazos de él la rodearon con fuerza. En cuanto sintió el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, un dolor insoportable lo envolvió haciendo que de su garganta escapase un quejido grave. Sus manos viajaron de manera inconsciente hasta la zona dolorida y entonces se dio cuenta que su abdomen se encontraba totalmente vendado.

- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Rinoa apartándose del chico-.

El joven se miró el vendaje y se palpó levemente, después miró a Rinoa y se fijó en que unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos castaños.

Squall alargó de nuevo su mano hasta ella y cogiéndola de la muñeca la atrajo hasta el borde de la cama.

- No soporto verte llorar –confesó limpiando sus lágrimas-.

- Ya pues todo sería mas fácil si dejases de desaparecer de esta manera –contestó ella con tono irónico-. Creí que no volvería a verte, después de lo que me dijiste ayer…

Squall resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de culpabilidad.

- Siento lo que dije ayer. Estaba muy cansado y tu no parabas de reprocharme cosas y bueno… no debí tratarse así –explicó sintiéndose aun mas culpable al escuchar sus propias palabras-.

El muchacho clavó la mirada en la de ella y esperó su reacción. Su llanto había cesado y su cara volvía a ser la de siempre. Observó entonces como un brillo especial aparecía en los ojos castaños y sin decir nada volvió a enredarse en su cuello, esta vez con más cuidado para no dañarlo.

- Eres un idiota… -dijo contra el cuello del joven en tono algo melancólico-.

Squall soltó aire por la nariz a modo de risa y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Lo sé

Rinoa se apartó de él y acarició una de sus mejillas.

- Llevas durmiendo desde ayer a la tarde. Te encontramos en la zona de entrenamiento, en una zanja. Te buscamos durante todo el día, recorrimos la zona de entrenamiento incontables veces y no pudimos dar contigo. Si no llega a ser por un alumno de último curso, debió ver el destello de tu arma que se encontraba a unos metros de ti. ¿Qué ocurrió Squall? –preguntó con gesto preocupado-.

El chico meneó la cabeza de forma negativa. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido pero aun no estaba preparado para contárselo a ella. Una vez más había perdido el control en el combate y había salido mal herido.

- Decidí ir a entrenar un rato. Me enfrenté con un Rex pero debí bajar la guardia durante unos segundos y me golpeó con uno de sus movimientos de cola. Supongo que me arrastró varios metros hasta que caí en la zanja. No recuerdo mucho más.

Segundos más tarde entraron en la habitación Kadowaki seguida del Doctor Jefferson, tras ellos y con gesto serio, caminaba la joven enfermera Aileen.

- ¡Vaya muchacho! Vamos a tener que empezar a cobrarte por esta habitación –bromeó Jefferson mientras examinaba al chico-.

Squall ni siquiera reparó en el comentario, su mente se distrajo durante unos segundos con aquella joven enfermera. La mujer cruzó su mirada con la de él y lo miró de una manera que a Squall le pareció desafiante. Sus ojos se entrecerraron durante unos segundos y después los apartó y prestó atención a su móvil que parecía vibrar dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su bata de enfermera.

La atención de Squall regresó cuando notó un dolor agudo en la zona del golpe. Las manos de la Doctora palpaban con cuidado la zona afectada.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, ha sido solo el golpe. Eso sí, te dolerá bastante durante unos días.

Minutos más tarde se colaron por la puerta el resto del grupo. Squall se fijó en sus expresiones preocupadas y las ganas de contarles aquel sueño tan revelador, le invadieron pero se contuvo. Antes necesitaba hablar con Rinoa, ahora estaba seguro de que estaba infectado con aquel virus pero lo que aun no sabía era cuales iban a ser las consecuencias de todo aquello.

Aileen salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Squall de manera presurosa, su móvil llevaba un rato vibrando pero no veía el momento oportuno para cogerlo. Así que cuando la Doctora y Jefferson comenzaron a atender al comandante, se retiró disimuladamente y por fin contestó al aparato.

- ¿Si? –dijo en voz baja-.

- Maldita sea, llevo un buen rato llamándote, ¿por qué demonios no contestabas?

La voz grave y malhumorada de un hombre habló al otro lado de la línea.

- Arzhul… se supone que estoy trabajando –respondió con tono serio-.

- ¿Se sabe algo de Leonhart?

- Si, no se preocupe, le han encontrado. Al parecer ha sufrido un desmallo en la zona de entrenamiento pero esta estable –explicó la mujer-.

- ¿Crees que sospechan algo? No podemos arriesgarnos a que descubran que le ocurre algo extraño

- No, la Doctora lo ha achacado a cansancio y tampoco le ha hecho ningún análisis así que no tenemos mas sangre –dijo algo preocupada-.

- Ya, entonces que se encargue…

- ¿Esa mujer? –interrumpió indignada sabiendo que se refería a esa mujer rubia que solía pasearse por la instalaciones con chulería-. No ha sido capaz de ocuparse de Leonhart como le pediste…

- Eso no te incumbe, me ocuparé de que esta vez cumpla lo que se le pide

La voz de Arzhul sonó rotunda y amenazadora y después colgó. Aileen se quedó pensativa, dudando si realmente esa mujer iba a ser capaz de conseguir la sangre. La necesitaban para seguir con aquellos experimentos ya que era la única manera de estabilizar el virus.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 20:45h_

Cuando la pareja llegó a casa lo primero que hizo Squall es sentarse en el sofá con cuidado. Rinoa captó el gesto de dolor en su cara al tomar asiento y dejando sobre la encimera la crema y unas pastillas que Kadowaki le había dado para el dolor, se acercó por detrás del sofá y acarició el rostro del chico.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño? –preguntó haciendo que los ojos de Squall se abriesen con lentitud-.

- Eso sería genial –dijo con voz ronca y sus ojos entrecerrados-.

Esta sonrió y besando su frente se dirigió al baño del dormitorio. Tras unos minutos de espera la joven volvió a por el chico y lo guió hasta allí. De repente el timbre de la puerta los sorprendió y ambos cruzaron miradas.

- ¿Puedes tu solo? –preguntó con rapidez ella apoyando al joven sobre la encimera del baño-.

Este asintió y ella salió deprisa hasta la puerta.

Squall se incorporó frente al espejo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se deshizo del vendaje que cubría todo su abdomen y comprobó la gravedad de la contusión. Vio su reflejo a través del espejo, tenía un gran hematoma que ocupaba todo su costado y diversos cortes y arañazos se esparcían por la espalda y el pecho. La doctora le había dicho que no tenía nada roto pero a él aquello le dolía como si todas las costillas de su cuerpo estuviesen hechas añicos.

Cuando el agua caliente de aquella bañera envolvió todo su cuerpo un sonido ronco de satisfacción salió de su garganta. Al instante mojó su cara y su pelo y se recostó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se cerraban por mero instinto. Tras varios minutos oyó como Rinoa le pedía permiso para entrar.

Ella se coló dentro y se acercó con lentitud hasta el fondo donde se encontraba aquella bañera semicircular. La luz principal del baño estaba apagada pero unos focos situados en la zona del fondo iluminaban el lugar con una tenue luz amarillenta. A Rinoa le pareció que aquellas luces imitaban a la perfección la luz de unas velas.

- Era la señora Peeters –habló sentándose en el borde que sobresalía, justo detrás de la cabeza de Squall-. Nos ha traído algo de cena –añadió acariciando con delicadeza el rostro del muchacho-.

- Adoro a esa mujer –comentó sin abrir los ojos y con voz ronca-.

Rinoa sonrió ante el comentario pero no dijo nada, simplemente se deleitó con el agradable espectáculo que le procuraba el cuerpo de Squall desde aquella posición.

Su cabeza se encontraba echada levemente hacia atrás, recostada contra el borde de la bañera. Su pelo húmedo, caía con rebeldía hacia los lados dejando a la vista aquel rostro perfecto.

Uno de sus brazos se encontraba por fuera, apoyado en el borde. El agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del torso y la espuma que se había creado evitaba ver más de la cuenta. No pudo evitar fijarse en aquellas mandíbulas cuadradas y perfectamente definidas que poseía aquel chico y que a ella le parecían de lo más sensual. Su dedo las dibujó con delicadeza y después viajó hasta la cicatriza que tanto lo caracterizaba, esa que cruzaba su frente y que el tanto odiaba. La acarició con su dedo índice y después deslizó su otra mano por el brazo que tenía fuera del agua. Notó cada uno de los músculos que lo componían y un suspiro involuntario salió de su garganta.

Squall seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando al límite de aquellas caricias que ella le proporcionaba gratuitamente. Tras unos minutos abrió uno de sus ojos y buscó la cara de ella.

- Porque no vienes aquí conmigo –dijo de pronto-. Siempre me dices que cuando estrenaríamos esta bañera, pues que mejor momento que ahora. Yo moribundo, tu demasiado cariñosa…

Rinoa vio como una media sonrisa picaresca aparecía en el rostro del muchacho y sonrió.

- No quiero molestarte –confesó deslizando sus dedos por el suave cabello de él-.

- Molestarme… -rio de nuevo con sus ojos cerrados-.

- Te ha crecido el pelo –dijo ella sin reparar en el comentario de Squall-.

Este abrió los ojos y echando su cabeza aun más hacia atrás buscó aquellos ojos almendrados.

- No cambies de tema…

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Te da vergüenza? –la retó él sabiendo que posiblemente aquella no era la razón pero que de seguro la picaría para que entrara en la bañera-.

- Claro que no –refunfuñó-.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya te he dicho…

- Por favor –suplicó sin dejarla terminar-.

La chica suspiró derrotada ante aquella mirada suplicante y se levantó dispuesta a bañarse con él. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo pero realmente creía que sería una molestia, pero si se lo pedía de aquella manera no iba a negárselo ¿no?

Squall cerró de nuevo sus ojos, aquello le relajaba enormemente y solo quería aprovecharse del momento. Tras unos segundos notó como el menudo cuerpo de Rinoa se recostaba en su pecho. No pudo evitar quejarse de dolor al sentir el peso de ella sobre el hematoma pero no le importó lo mas mínimo.

Rinoa se disculpó y antes de que pudiese moverse se vio acorralada por los brazos del chico. Uno por los hombros y el otro a la altura de sus pechos. Ambos se recostaron hacia atrás y Rinoa por fin se relajó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Al instante sintió como los labios de él depositaban numerosos besos en su mejilla y cuello. Ella suspiró y giró su cabeza pegando su frente en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y el hombro. Le encantaba sentir los fuertes brazos apretándola con delicadeza y los cálidos labios apoyados en su frente.

El tiempo en aquel baño pasaba lentamente. Una especie de trance se había hecho dueño de la pareja y el silencio era el protagonista. De vez en cuando podía escucharse algún suspiro placentero y alguna que otra gota del grifo golpear contra el agua de la bañera.

Rinoa se había dejado llevar totalmente por aquel momento. Sentirse rodeada por aquellos brazos era lo único que deseaba. Llevaba una semana echándole de menos y aunque se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué demonios le había ocurrido en ese tiempo, no quería romper el momento.

- Si seguimos aquí nos convertiremos en pasas –comentó el chico rompiendo el silencio-.

Ella respondió con una risa y muy a su pesar le dio la razón.

Tras el baño, disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena que les habían traído sin hablar nada en particular y después de aquello, Rinoa obligó al muchacho a marcharse a la cama mientras ella acababa de recoger la cocina, necesitaba descansar.

Squall le hizo caso así que con paso cansado se dirigió al dormitorio y deshizo la cama con algo de dificultad debido al dolor que sentía en sus costillas.

Llevaba un rato recostado en la cama. Tenía su espalda pegada en el respaldo y su mirada pérdida en algún punto del techo cuando vio pasar a Rinoa dirección al baño. Al salir, no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron del aburrido y monótono techo hasta el esbelto cuerpo de la chica. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes con un bonito estampado de cuadros de tonos azules que se ceñía a la altura de sus pechos y caía hasta sus caderas de las cuales pendía un pantalón corto a juego de la camiseta. La muchacha se paseo por la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas y Squall rápidamente captó el sinuoso movimientos de sus caderas al caminar, cuando se giró hacia él se dio cuenta de que la camiseta se abotonaba por la parte de delante y la chica había decidido dejar los últimos botones sin abrochar dejando a la vista parte de su atractivo abdomen.

El joven se mordió el labio instintivamente y deseó tenerla bajo su cuerpo en aquel mismo instante. Hacía varios días que ni siquiera la tocaba y aquello le estaba consumiendo pero el miedo seguía presente en el. Aún no se atrevía a estar con ella y menos sin haberle contado lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo.

Rinoa dejó lo que estaba haciendo y observó al muchacho que parecía estar teniendo algún debate interno a juzgar por sus cejas enfrentadas. Ésta sonrió y acercándose hasta él llamó su atención.

- ¿Intentando arreglar el mundo tu solo? –bromeó la joven en el borde de la cama-.

Squall levantó la vista hasta ella y sonrió. Después se incorporó y se sentó en el borde. Con calma, atrajo a la chica cogiéndola de las caderas y apoyó su frente en la suave piel del abdomen que asomaba entre lo botones desatados. Al instante sintió como los finos dedos de Rinoa se enredaban en su cabello aun húmedo y exhaló un suspiro.

- Porque no tomas lo que te ha recetado Kadowaki. Después te daré crema y te vendaré ¿vale? –explicó cogiendo la cara del chico entre sus manos y haciendo que la mirara-.

Cuando iba a moverse para ir a coger las medicinas la mano de Squall la detuvo de la muñeca.

- Espera… -dijo con la cabeza agachada-.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta él-.

- Siéntate, necesito contarte algo –confesó haciendo que la joven se sentase a su lado-.

Esta obedeció y un nerviosismo la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sabía que algo le pasaba pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente. El solía ser reservado y en ocasiones demasiado frio con ella pero nunca la había tratado así, evitándola durante días. Se imaginaba que aquel comportamiento era debido a lo ocurrido el domingo el Paalcreek pero realmente no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Ella esperó pero parecía que el chico se resistía a hablar. Observó como desviaba la mirada hacia un lado evitando así, encontrarse con la de ella.

- Squall, ¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa? Aun no entiendo que ha ocurrido esta semana y aun entiendo menos lo de la zona de entrenamiento. Tú ¿vencido por un Rex? –preguntó enarcando una ceja-.

El chico suspiró. No sabía cómo decirle la verdad, intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas pero le era imposible. De pronto unas manos en su cara le obligaron a girarse y sus ojos se clavaron irremediablemente en Rinoa que esperaba con un gesto paciente.

- El domingo en Paalcreek… sé que te pasó algo. ¿Es por eso por lo que me has estado evitando?

Squall apartó la mirada de nuevo con gesto preocupado. Ese tan solo era el principio de la historia, pensó.

- Aquella mañana me di cuenta de que algo me estaba ocurriendo. No podía controlarme, era como si algo dentro de mí me obligase a actuar de aquella manera tan primaria. Y tu…

El chico se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Cuando fui consciente de lo que hacía te miré y solo vi miedo en tus ojos. Me tenías miedo, Rinoa.

La pelinegra no dijo nada simplemente se perdió en la mirada afligida del chico.

- Es cierto que me asustaste. Intenté pararte pero era como si no me escucharas. Pero fui un instante.

Rinoa volvió a buscar aquellos ojos azules y sonrió.

- ¿Por eso me evitabas?

- No podía quitarme tu mirada de la cabeza. La idea de hacerte daño de manera involuntaria me consumía y el saber que fui yo quien te provocó ese miedo me destrozaba. -Explicó con tristeza intentando no mirarla directamente-.

Rinoa se mantuvo en silencio, intentó encajar las piezas pero realmente no quería ver la realidad. Recordó los mareos del chico, el temblor de sus manos la primera vez que la besó, esa mirada que a veces ni ella misma podía explicar o ese comportamiento violento de hacia una semana. La historia de Wexford invadió su mente y fue entonces cuando los ojos de la pareja se encontraron de nuevo.

- Estas infectado ¿verdad? –preguntó con voz temblorosa-.

El chico suspiró y asintió cabizbajo.

- Esta mañana, antes de despertarme lo he recordado. He visto como me inyectaban el virus, he oído a esos hombres hablar de Wexford…

De pronto Squall sintió como el liviano cuerpo de la chica se le tiraba encima abrazándolo por el cuello.

- ¡Me da igual, Squall! Confió en ti, sé que jamás me harás daño. Solo quiero que estés a mi lado.

La voz de Rinoa se entrecortó levemente y buscó refugio en el cuello de él.

- No vuelvas a dejarme sola, por favor –susurró-.

El chico acarició su pelo y luego su espalda, sonriendo de manera tierna. A veces se olvidaba de los arranques de espontaneidad de la joven y que casi siempre la llevaban a enroscarse en su cuello, como aquella vez que se encontró con ella en su primera misión como Seed. Aunque su gesto duro demostrase lo contrario, le encantaba que la joven hiciese aquello.

Cuando estuvo más calmada se separó de ella y limpió sus lágrimas. Rápidamente la muchacha recobró la compostura y la seguridad en sus palabras consiguieron tranquilizar a Squall.

- Debería vendarte de nuevo –comentó con calma-.

- Creo que no hará falta –dijo él en un tono irónico que sorprendió a Rinoa-.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas al máximo-.

- Bueno esta semana he descubierto que mis heridas se curan con rapidez –explicó viendo como el ceño de Rinoa se juntaba al máximo-.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó realmente confundida-.

El chico masajeó sus ojos de manera cansada. Ya que estaba en esa situación debía contarle todo.

- Hace unos días me corte con un cuchillo y la herida desapareció al instante. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba totalmente cicatrizada. Algo parecido ocurrió cuando llegué. Kadowaki se sorprendió de que unas heridas de ese calibre cicatrizasen tan deprisa.

- Si, lo recuerdo

- Cada vez noto con más frecuencia que algo esta despertando dentro de mí, Rinoa. Cuando lucho pierdo el control y cuando vuelvo a la realidad apenas recuerdo que ha pasado. En la zona de entrenamiento no bajé la guardia, noté como si no controlase mi cuerpo, intenté pararlo y mi vista se nubló durante unos instantes, supongo que fue ahí cuando me atacó el Rex.

- Entonces todo lo que te ha estado ocurriendo… ¿ha sido por eso? Los mareos, los dolores de cabeza, los temblores, esa ansiedad… -enumeró con la mirada perdida-.

- Supongo

Squall observó a la joven que tenía delante. Sus ojos se mantenían pegados en sus manos con las que jugueteaba nerviosa y un suspiro de agobio salió por su nariz, apretó sus labios y sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo.

- Esta semana he intentado apartarme de ti. Tengo miedo de perder el control contigo. Ya pasó el domingo y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

- Correré el riesgo –dijo ella con seguridad-.

- Pero…

- Tú estuviste a mi lado cuando apenas controlaba mis poderes.

- Bueno creo que lo que a mí me pasa es algo diferente –contestó Squall con sarcasmo-.

- No me importa, no voy a dejarte solo ahora.

Rinoa lo atravesó con la mirada. La seguridad en sus palabras no dejaba duda alguna. Era demasiado cabezota como para intentar alejarla. El chico mantuvo la mirada pero de pronto sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y una ansiedad que casi le impedía respirar, lo invadió. Entonces dejó caer su cabeza y se escondió de los ojos oscuros de Rinoa. Odiaba que lo viese tan vulnerable.

- Squall… -susurró acariciando su pelo-.

Rinoa se acercó lentamente a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El joven al instante escondió su cara en el cuello de la chica e intentó tranquilizarse.

- Debemos contárselo a Kramer y a Laguna y a Kadowaki también –comentó separando la cara del muchacho de su cuello-.

- Lo sé pero tengo tanto miedo. No sé que es lo que puede pasarme. Tal vez despierte una mañana y ya no sea el mismo y sea una de esas criaturas que describió Wexford.

- ¡Eso no va a pasar! –exclamó apresurada-. El dijo que tú eras distinto

- Solo soy un hombre Rinoa, es cuestión de tiempo

A Squall no le valía aquello de que era especial. Notaba algo extraño y lo venía sintiendo desde que llegó al jardín pero había sido incapaz de verlo hasta su encuentro con Wexford. Por una parte de sentía extrañamente tranquilo, el habérselo contado a Rinoa había aliviado en parte esa sensación de ahogo. Tenía miedo de que cuando ella supiese la verdad se alejase de él de ahí que hubiese empezado a poner el mismo esa distancia, pero aquello no había ocurrido.

De pronto se vio en la penumbra de la habitación y completamente abrazado a esa chica. Su pequeña espalda pegada contra el ancho torso de él y sus brazos rodeándola por su cintura y pecho. No pudo evitar sentirse algo ridículo al haber dudado de ella. Estaba claro que jamás le abandonaría.

* * *

_Balamb, 22:06h_

La mujer de larga melena rubia que trabajaba para Arzhul se encontraba dándose una ducha. No paraba de pensar en esa última reunión. Cuando ella entró a trabajar en aquel proyecto jamás pensó que llegaría a tales extremos. Recordaba las duras pruebas que tuvo que pasar pero se decía para ella misma, una y otra vez, que era por una buena causa.

Pero algo en el camino de todas esas buenas intenciones se torció y cuando ella quiso darse cuenta de donde se había metido ya era tarde.

La primera vez que vio a Arzhul quedó prendada de él. Su inteligencia y esa habilidad innata para llevar el proyecto la cautivaron. Pero el paso del tiempo la hizo ver que aquel hombre estaba perdiendo la cabeza. El proyecto dio un giro radical y comenzó a convertirse en una autentica locura. Ella intentó hablar con él, hacerle ver que estaba sacrificando vidas de gente inocente pero ya era tarde. Fue entonces cuando se vio sin escapatoria. El proyecto estaba avanzado y los trabajadores no podían irse así como así. Ella lo intentó varias veces pero las amenazas contra su propia familia se lo impedían.

Arzhul ya no era el mismo y cada vez que lo veía tan solo podía sentir aberración. Además aquel chico que siempre estaba con el conseguía ponerle el vello de punto. A pesar de su juventud emanaba una maldad casi sobrehumana.

De repente el insistente tono de su móvil la hizo despertar de aquellos recuerdos y con rapidez cogió una toalla blanca que se encontraba al lado de la ducha, se la enroscó al pecho y salió dirección a su habitación.

Cuando descolgó, la voz que escuchó al otro lado hizo que un escalofrió recorriese su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

- Arzhul, ¿ocurre algo? Son las diez de la noche –dijo intentando disimular la repugnancia en sus palabras-.

- Necesitamos más sangre. Es la única manera de estabilizar la muestra

- ¿Cómo? Pensé que los análisis…

- ¡No pienses tanto y obedece! –gritó al otro lado del aparato-. Arréglatelas pero quiero esa sangre de inmediato.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo y después colgó. La mujer se quedó en silencio, su pelo húmedo escurría por su espalda y una impotencia infinita la invadió. Se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotasen solas. Aquel hombre jugaba con ella a su antojo pero no podía hacer nada al respecto o sino su familia sería la primera en sufrir la ira de Arzhul.

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo. Squall vuelve a estar entre osotros jejeje, no puedo deshacerme de él así como así, claaaaaro. __Espero que os haya gustado pork lo mío me ha costado jejeje. Os recuerdo, otra vez, lo de la ilustración nuevita en deviantart._

_Saludos a todos y Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	22. capitulo 22

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez no he tardado tanto ¿no? He intentado ir rapidito pero es que se me atraviesan partes de la historia. Bueno en este capi no ocurren demasiadas cosas, aunque al final se descubre un secretillo, juuuuurrrrr! Y veréis XD_

_En cuanto a ilustraciones no he colgado ninguna aunk tengo en mente alguna, pero no me da tiempo. Así que de vez en cuando os podéis dar una vuelta. Y quería daros las gracias por hacerme vistillas a Deviantart también. Asi k… GRACIASSSSSS!_

_**LuKuran: **__Bueno, espero que no se te haya hecho tan larga la espera esta vez ¿eh? __Pues sip, Squall es muy tierno cuando tiene miedo porque también tiene derecho a tenerlo, digo yo. Pero como bien dices, ahí está Rinoa. Haber que te parece el capi ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Nooooo! Ya dije que Squall no puede desaparecer! Sería una tragedia para todos y para mí que es el que me inspira jejejeje. Weno pos lo que decías –comunicación- en este capi se comunican… demasiado diría yo jejeje. Espero que te guste^^ _

_**PauHardy:**__ Squall está entre nosotros jejej. De momento no le pasará nada pero solo de momento… XD. Si, si la escena del baño (babeo encima del teclado) a mí también me encanta. Este capi tiene alguna escenita subidita, como no, yo en mi línea jejeje. Aaahh! Se me olvida siempre, k gracias por los mensajitos en Deviantart, me alegra de que te gusten las ilustraciones ^^ _

_**yui:**__ Siiiiiii recuerda! Aunque igual mejor que no lo hubiese hecho, pobrecito mio. En el capi le vuelve a ocurrir… algo. Así k a leer! ^^_

_**IProOmise:**__ Oooooohhhhh! muchas gracias por el review. Pues si, cambiaron los papeles. Cuando empecé la historia mi objetivo era ese, hacer ver que Rinoa no es para nada vulnerable, quería hacerla más fuerte y segura de si misma y bueno, de momento creo que voy bien jejeje. Eso no significa que Squall sea débil ee? No, no, seguirá protegiendo a Rinoa. Además a ella también le pasará algo… no puedo desvelar mas jeje. Y siento las tardanzas en subir pero es que me atasco jejej. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ^^_

* * *

_**VEINTIDOS**_

_Apartamento de Squall, 09:30h_

Squall se había despertado hacia tan solo unos minutos. Observó que Rinoa seguía profundamente dormida y decidió dejarla descansar. Con todo el cuidado que pudo se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Al salir vio que la joven se había adueñado de la cama completamente, Squall se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño y la observó durante unos instantes. Se encontraba boca arriba_, _su cara girada hacia él y su cabello caía desordenado por su rostro. Emitió un leve gemido y removiéndose entre las sabanas dejó a la vista una de sus piernas.

El chico no pudo resistirlo y volvió a tumbarse a su lado. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a depositar besos por su cara, mentón y cuello. Sonrió al comprobar que aquello no estaba causando ningún efecto en ella y el sueño seguía siendo su dueño. Bajó un poco mas, hasta el comienzo de sus pechos y sin dudar, desató aquellos botones de la camiseta que tapaban sus pechos. Siguió el recorrido de besos hasta su abdomen y cuando una de sus manos acarició con delicadeza uno de los pechos de la chica una especia de ronroneo pudo escucharse salir de la garganta de ella. Squall sonrió satisfecho y siguió con su tarea. Bajó algo más abajo del ombligo y retirando levemente la prenda intima de color negro besó los huesos de sus caderas. Cuando se disponía a bajar un poco más, la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

- ¿Intentado abusar de una pobre chica indefensa? –bromeó con voz sensual-.

El muchacho levantó la vista hasta ella y sin decir nada, sonrió de manera traviesa.

Emprendió el camino de vuelta, no sin antes hacer una parada en sus pechos. Besó aquellas formas redondeadas y los acarició con delicadeza. Rinoa había comenzado a emitir sutiles suspiros mientras se mordió su labio inferior. De vez en cuando una risa juguetona podía oírse en la habitación a causa de las cosquillas que le producía el pelo de Squall sobre su piel.

El joven seguía inmerso en los pequeños pero turgentes pechos, fue entonces cuando reparó en aquel lunar que tenía ella en la cara exterior del pecho izquierdo. Lo besó y pensó que tal vez era él el único que sabía que existía esa marca pero entonces Jared llegó hasta su mente. La imagen de aquel inquietante chico en su misma situación le hizo parar en seco. Subió hasta la cara de ella y la miró fijamente.

- Buenos días… -saludó ella con voz algo entrecortada dándose cuenta que ese era el primer contacto visual que tenía con el joven desde que había despertado-.

- Buenos días… -contestó el con una sonrisa-.

Squall se quedó pensando en Jared durante unos segundos. Con todo lo que había pasado esa semana se había olvidó de preguntarle a Rinoa que le pasaba con él. Porque aunque ella se lo negase sabía que algo ocurría. La voz de ella volvió a traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Piensas despertarme así todas las mañanas? –preguntó divertida mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la nuca y espalda del chico-.

- Tendrás que ganártelo –contestó con mirada retadora-.

La joven frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiese protestar, Squall la besó haciéndola callar.

Cuando Rinoa sintió los suaves labios del chico sobre los suyos, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado aquello de menos durante la semana. Besó su labio superior para luego pasar al inferior y acabar con un sutil pero delicioso mordisco. Cuando el chico fue a separarse, Rinoa se lo impidió atrayéndolo aun más hasta ella y capturando de nuevo su boca.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que los besos de ella cada vez pedían más y sintió como sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda, arañándola en ciertas ocasiones.

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que el separarse de ella no hubiese servido de nada, posiblemente para hacerla más daño y de nuevo se sintió un poco estúpido.

La pelvis de Rinoa se movió instintivamente contra el chico, dándole a entender donde quería llegar. El la entendió perfectamente y por supuesto, quería lo mismo que ella pero no pudo evitar que aquel miedo que sentía cuando estaba así, asaltase su mente.

Squall abandonó los labios de la muchacha de golpe y una de sus manos viajó hasta su cintura para detener aquel sugerente movimiento de caderas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó algo asustada-.

Los ojos azulados se posaron sobre la mirada preocupada de ella y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te haga daño? –preguntó de manera seria-.

Rinoa dudó durante unos segundos, ese semblante serio y sereno contrastaba con aquellos ojos llenos de deseo. Posiblemente se estaba controlando por miedo a perder el control.

- No –contestó ella con rotundidad-.

- Tal vez no pueda controlarme y creo que esta vez sería incapaz de parar…

La chica escuchó aquellas palabras con algo de desconcierto. Mas que una advertencia parecía como si estuviese intentando intimidarla.

- Por mucho que me lo supliques… no pararé -añadió el chico susurrándole al oído-.

Rinoa cerró los ojos al notar el aliento tan cerca. Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de una serie de besos por su cuello. Suspiró de placer y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Si ese hombre tenía intención de parar mejor que fuese ahora porque estaba segura de que mas adelante sería incapaz de dejarle marchar.

- No quiero que pares, Squall –dijo con la voz algo entrecortada a causa de aquellos suspiros involuntarios-.

- ¿Qué?

El chico se irguió sobre sus brazos y la miró duramente. Para su sorpresa los ojos de ella inspiraban ternura.

- Confío en ti, así que no intentes intimidarme, Comandante. Sabes que conmigo no servirá.

Squall se quedó algo sorprendido ante la reacción de esa mujer. Es cierto que mas que advertirla la había intentado intimidar para que aquello no siguiese adelante. Sabía que era el quien había empezado el juego y ahora no sabía cómo pararlo. De pronto se vio de nuevo atraído del cuello hacia la joven que tenía bajo su cuerpo. No opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, posiblemente el quisiese aquello más que ella pero el miedo seguía presente en el. En cuanto se dejase llevar no sabría que podía ocurrir.

Trató ir despacio, intentando ser consciente de todos sus actos pero la respiración acelerada de ella le estaba pidiendo, o mas bien suplicando, que siguiese adelante.

Cuando se deslizó en su interior, sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía bajo el suyo y rápidamente buscó su mirada.

Rinoa abrió los ojos despacio al notar que el chico no se movía.

- ¿Estás… bien?

Rinoa se preocupó de nuevo ante el silencio. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente con un brillo felino pero de pronto una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño.

- Demasiado bien…

Tras aquellas palabras el muchacho hundió su cara en el cuello de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

El estaba ahí, esta vez su mente no le había abandonado. Podía sentir la sueva piel de la chica, el calor que desprendía y sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de él. Y también podía escuchar su voz, suaves susurros en los que distinguía su nombre y gemidos que aumentaban con cada movimiento.

No había ocurrido nada, su cuerpo había respondido con naturalidad y el miedo se había desvanecido dando lugar al placer, un placer que llevaba una semana anhelando y que por fin estaba disfrutando.

* * *

_Crush, 11:30h_

Seifer entró al bar y el aire fresco del interior le reconfortó al instante. A pesar de las horas que eran el sol comenzaba a calentar demasiado. Hizo un rápido recorrido visual y comprobó lo tranquilo que estaba todo. Una pareja se encontraba charlando animada en una de las mesas de la derecha y un par de grupos de jóvenes reían a carcajadas en las mesas de la izquierda. Su mirada se detuvo en un par de mujeres que charlaban mientras no quitaban ojo a dos niños que correteaban a su alrededor. A juzgar por sus vestimentas y las bolsas que descansaban a sus pies, dentro de muy pocos minutos se marcharían a la playa.

Seifer caminó hacia la barra donde divisó a Selphie. Tuvo que esquivar a los críos que pasaron por su lado a toda velocidad hacia el exterior. Comprobó entonces que las mujeres comenzaban a levantarse y sonrió para sus adentros, los niños no hubiesen aguantados ni un solo minuto mas dentro el bar.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Selphie vio que a su izquierda en uno de los huecos del bar, estaban Irvine y Zell jugando al billar, les saludó con la mano y luego prestó atención a la Seed de pelo despuntado.

Asha y ella se encontraban mirando con atención una serie de papeles. Eran los datos que habían conseguido en LideCorp.

- Hola chicas –saludó sentándose al lado de Selphie-.

- ¡Oh, Seifer! ¿y Quistis? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de las hojas-.

- Ahora viene, estaba llamando a Rinoa.

- ¿Qué tal está, Squall? –preguntó esta vez Asha-.

- Bien, supongo –contestó el muchacho rubio con preocupación-.

- Zell, tampoco puede creerse que fuese atacado por un Rex –comentó sirviéndole un refresco a Seifer-.

- Ninguno lo creemos –apuntó Selphie levantando la vista por primera vez de aquellos papeles-. Desde que llegasteis de Paalcreek está muy raro y con Rinoa… creo que le ocurre algo –añadió pensativa-.

- Si, yo también me he dado cuenta – contestó con un sonoro suspiro-.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron pensativos y con las miradas perdidas. Sabían que algo le pasaba al Comandante y las sospechas de lo que ocurría eran mas que acertadas pero al igual que Rinoa se negaban a creer que ese virus crecía en el interior de Squall.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 11:45 h_

La joven pareja había perdido la noción del tiempo en esa cama. En la habitación podían escucharse algún que otro susurro y gemidos acompañados de risas.

Squall se encontraba sobre la chica, sus labios estaban ocupados en la ardua tarea de no dejar ni un milímetro de la piel de esa joven sin besar. Tras pararse de nuevo en sus pechos había vuelto a su cuello para acabar en su mentón.

- Squall… -llamó con voz cantarina-.

El joven hizo caso omiso y siguió por una de sus mejillas.

- Squall… -volvió a llamar acompañando sus palabras con una risa a causa de las cosquillas-.

El joven sonrió también al escuchar la dulce risa de ella pero ésta no pudo verlo.

- Squall, son casi las doce… -advirtió en tono divertido-.

- Es domingo, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer ¿no?

El joven se irguió por fin y buscó los ojos almendrado, después le mostró aquella sonrisa juguetona que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra había visto jamás, tan solo ella era la privilegiada. De pronto un móvil los interrumpió, Rinoa identificó su tono y se dispuso a cogerlo. Recordó haberlo dejado sobre la mesilla y cuando consiguió que Squall la soltase, descolgó el aparato.

- ¿Si? –contestó sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras se enroscaba en la sabana-.

El chico suspiró molesto por la intromisión y tras besar la mejilla de la chica, se puso el pantalón del pijama y después emprendió sus pasos hacia el baño.

Rinoa colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en su sitio, tras ponerse su ropa interior y buscar la parte de arriba de su pijama que al parecer, se encontraba arrugada al borde de la cama, se acercó al baño. Escuchó como el agua de la ducha dejaba de correr. Cuando entró, Squall salía con una toalla enroscada en su cintura.

Sonrió tontamente, le encantaba esa imagen de él.

El joven caminó hasta el espejo y eliminó el exceso de agua de su cabello con las manos. Frente al espejo no pudo evitar fijarse en el hematoma de sus costillas, como era de esperar era mucho menos visible. Rinoa se acercó hasta él y girándolo para quedar cara a cara, se agachó hasta llegar a la zona del golpe. El joven se apoyó en la encimera del baño y se dejó hacer.

- Vaya… es increíble –se sorprendió mientras palpaba la zona-.

Un quejido leve se escapo de los labios del muchacho.

- Sigue doliendo –refunfuñó-.

- Lo siento

Rinoa se quedó con la mirada fija en las costillas del chico. El hematoma no ocupa casi ni la mitad de lo que abarcaba la noche anterior y entonces pensó que aquello era bastante parecido a su poder. Ella era capaz de curarse a sí misma y a los demás, aunque no le gustaba abusar de ese poder. La diferencia es que Squall se curaba sin ningún tipo de magia.

Las manos de Squall en su cara la hicieron levantar la vista del golpe y entonces se fijó en su gesto preocupado.

- Oye, Rinoa –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y atrayéndola mas a él-. Sé que esta semana me he comportado como un autentico imbécil pero eso no significa que no esté contigo

La pelinegra inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró de manera inquisitiva sin saber muy bien donde quería llegar.

- Quiero decir, que tú también puedes confiar en mí –intentó explicarse-. Puedes contarme lo que sea…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Como por ejemplo que es lo que pasa realmente con Jared –dijo sin mas rodeaos-.

El gesto de Rinoa cambió radicalmente y al escuchar ese nombre sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Cada vez que oyes su nombre tu gesto cambia… tienes miedo de el Rinoa

La chica suspiró y se dio la vuelta intentando evitar la conversación. Ya tenían bastantes problemas como para que Jared se uniese a ellos. No lo había dicho pero de vez en cuando la llamaba, no con tanta frecuencia pero aun así la intimidaba. No entendía que quería ese chico de ella. Al fin y al cabo había sido él quien la había abandonado ¿no?

Squall la cogió de la muñeca y haciéndola girar, la colocó contra la encimera del lavabo. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica y la acorraló.

- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? –preguntó encorvándose hasta alcanzar la cara de la chica-. Yo me he sincerado contigo –dijo en tono severo-.

Rinoa desvió los ojos de aquella mirada intimidadora y de pronto sintió como los cálidos labios del chico besaban su frente.

- Lo siento, no quería presionarte –se disculpó-.

La pelinegra subió la cabeza hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules y cogiendo aire se dispuso a hablar.

- Te acuerdas de lo que me ocurrió en Rosfall cuando fui perseguida por aquella criatura ¿no?

- Lo de tu poder, notaste que desaparecía

La chica asintió

- Cuando Jared me atacó fuera del Crush, sentí lo mismo. Mi cuerpo se paralizó, estaba completamente indefensa y fui incapaz de defenderme

- ¿Crees que tu poder desapareció tambien?

- Creo que si –suspiró-, Edea me ha dicho que en ciertas ocasiones puede que mi poder se bloquee de forma involuntaria.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando tienes miedo, por ejemplo?

- Eso me dio a entender pero yo no creo que sea eso –contestó impaciente-. El miedo viene tras sentir esa debilidad, realmente noto que mi poder desaparece o como si algo lo bloquease –prosiguió mas tranquila-.

- ¿Le has dicho eso a Edea?

- No, creí que al final tendría que dar mas explicaciones de las debidas y decidí callarme.

Squall se removió nervioso y se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Aquello era un problema, sabía que Rinoa no perdía los poderes así como así y la posibilidad de que alguien intentase debilitarla le inquietaba.

- Pero cuando estuviste saliendo con Jared nunca notaste algo así ¿no? –preguntó colocándose al lado de la chica y cruzándose de brazos-.

- No, es como si algo en el hubiese cambiado. Aunque no te lo creas nunca me trató como lo está haciendo ahora –comentó con algo de ironía-.

- Pues no, no me lo creo –rebatió-.

Rinoa sonrió y moviéndose, le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombre haciendo que el chico perdiese momentáneamente el equilibrio.

- Quise preguntarte todo esto en Paalcreek pero parecías tan asustada que no quise forzarte y entre una cosa y otra…

- No pasa nada, creo que no deberíamos darle mas importancia. Lo de esos laboratorios es mas importante ahora –explicó colocándose frente a él-.

Squall resopló y agachó la cabeza. Recordó entonces que estaba infectado, por un momento lo había olvidado.

- Aun así quiero que me cuentes las cosas. No quiero verte asustada y no me gusta que ese tipo ande merodeando a tu alrededor

- ¿Celoso? –preguntó ella juguetona-.

- No Rinoa, no son celos –contestó con seriedad acusada-.

La sonrisa de la joven desapareció ante la contestación.

- Es solo que no quiero que te pase nada, no me lo perdonaría jamás –confesó-.

Rinoa se abrazó al chico tras escuchar las últimas palabras. Sabía a lo que se refería ya que ella sentía la misma preocupación por él.

- Ha llamado Quistis –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo-. Ha dicho que los demás están en el Crush… creo que les gustaría verte, ellos también están preocupados –dijo con sensatez-.

Squall sonrió levemente.

- ¿Me ducho y vamos hacia allí? –preguntó ella con cautela esperando una contestación negativa-.

Para la sorpresa de Rinoa el muchacho asintió. Esta sonrió y cuando fue a emprender sus pasos la mano de Squall en su muñeca la hizo girarse y volver hasta el. Sus labios rozaron lo de ella y después los acarició con su dedo pulgar, de esa manera que solo él tenía la manía de hacer.

* * *

_Crush, 12:30 h_

Cuando la pareja entro por la puerta del bar, Asha los saludó con una gran sonrisa y haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, señaló la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. Rinoa se fijó que todos ellos estaban mirando una serie de papeles que no dejaban de mover de un lado para otro. Nada mas llegar Seifer le dio una palmada en la espalda a Squall, al momento éste se llevó la mano a sus costillas y puso gesto dolorido.

El rubio se disculpó y lo ayudó a sentarse.

- Lo siento, ¿qué tal estas? –preguntó bajo la atenta mirada del resto del grupo-.

Squall los miró uno por uno y después sonrió a su modo.

-Bien, no os preocupéis –contestó prestando atención a los papeles-. ¿Qué es esto? , decidme que habéis encontrado algo

El vaquero se levantó de golpe de su silla y empezó a ordenar los folios.

- Mirad esto –se dirigió a la pareja-.

Rinoa, que aun no se había sentado, se colocó de pie al lado de Squall y apoyando sus manos en la mesa se encorvó fijando la vista.

A juzgar por el aspecto de aquellas líneas que aparecían en los papeles, estaban observando unos planos ¿pero de que?

Squall se incorporó mas en la mesa y observó como parte de ese plano estaba impreso en una transparencia. Lo colocó sobre el último de los papeles y observó que las líneas encajaban a la perfección.

- Esto es… ¿Lidecorp? –preguntó mas que sorprendido-.

- ¡Exacto! –contestó una optimista Selphie-.

La pareja levantó la vista y miraron a sus amigos con ojos de sorpresa.

- Estaba entre la información que conseguimos cuando fuimos a los laboratorios y esta parte de aquí –explicó Zell señalando la transparencia-, es la foto del plano que sacó Selphie en aquel pasillo donde se quedó encerrada-.

- Parece una continuación -dijo Squall observando mejor el plano-.

- Creemos que son los laboratorios ocultos –habló esta vez Quistis-. Si te fijas bien este pasillo es la continuación de este otro, donde estuvo Selphie. Continua en línea recta al parecer unos metros y después comienza esta parte, la que creemos que esta bajo tierra –explicó mientras señalaba con claridad cada punto del plano-.

El Comandante pasó la mano por su boca en un gesto nervioso y después se dirigió a Selphie.

- Es decir, que el pasillo donde te quedaste encerrada lleva hasta lo que creemos que son los otros laboratorios, donde trabajó Wexford.

- Eso creemos, ya os dije que había una puerta enorme y metálica. Por su aspecto perfectamente podría ocultar una secreto como este –observó la pequeña de pelo despuntado-.

Todos se quedaron a la espera de que su Comandante dijese algo pero parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos. Seifer abandonó su silla y se paseo por delante de la mesa.

- ¿No crees que es hora de contarle todo a Kramer? –preguntó ansioso mientras paraba sus pasos en seco-. Tenemos pruebas Squall y Wexford…

- Tienes razón

Seifer interrumpió sus propias palabras ante las respuesta positiva de Squall. No esperaba que fuese tan fácil hacerle entrar en razón.

* * *

Tras la conversación estuvieron un rato mas en el Crush luego decidieron ir a comer todos juntos. Hacía tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos y el estar así, hablando de cosas sin importancia y bromeando les hacia olvidar el problema que se les venía encima.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando acabaron de comer estuvieron un rato mas charlando y luego decidieron que lo mejor sería ir yendo al jardín. Por el camino, Seifer no soportó mas la incertidumbre y cogiendo a Squall por el hombro lo apartó, dejando que el grupo se adelantase unos pasos por delante.

- Oye Squall ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño-.

Este giró su cara con parsimonia hasta Seifer y enarcó una ceja.

- No sé a qué te refieres

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Desde Paalcreek has estado insoportable, has pasado de Rinoa sin motivo aparente y para colmo te dejas vencer por un Rex en la zona de entrenamiento! ¿crees que me chupo el dedo? –exclamó elevando algo el tono de voz-.

Squall cerró los ojos en un gesto de frustración y dándose la vuelta se acercó hasta Seifer de manera amenazante.

- ¡Sé lo que estás pensando así que suéltalo! –dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro para luego emprender sus paso hacia el resto del grupo-.

El rubio se quedó quieto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cuando reaccionó corrió hasta su Comandante y cogiéndolo de nuevo del hombro, lo detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Estás infectado, Squall? –preguntó con un tono entre preocupado y sorprendido-.

El chico castaño apartó la mirada hacia un lado y no dijo nada.

- Wexford tenía razón… -dijo Seifer con un sonoro suspiro-.

Este vio como Squall asentía.

- ¿Estás seguro? como lo sabes –preguntó con inquietud-.

- Lo he recordado

Otro suspiro por parte de Seifer y otra mirada de Squall.

- Pero Kadowaki… debería haberse dado cuenta

- No lo sé, tal vez pase desapercibido, no sé Seifer…

Las voces de sus compañeros a unos metros de ellos llamaron su atención y se fijó en que Rinoa lo miraba de manera inquieta.

- Oye no te preocupes, estoy bien, los dolores de cabeza han remitido.

Squall decidió omitir por el momento lo que le estaba ocurriendo realmente. Pretendía contárselo a todos pero debía buscar el momento apropiado.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 20:24 h_

Squall se encontraba recostado en el sofá del salón. Miraba la tele con desgana y no dejaba de cambiar de canal sin llegar a ver nada en concreto. Rinoa había ido al jardín a recoger algunas cosas y hacer vete tu a saber que con Quistis y Selphie.

Justo cuando había entrado en su apartamento el tono de su móvil lo había sobresaltado, era Laguna, quería saber que tal estaba.

Estuvo un buen rato hablando con él. Jamás podía haberse imaginado que el hablar con ese hombre pudiese tranquilizarle tanto, sus bromas conseguían realmente relajar el ambiente pero su tono preocupado cuando hablaba en serio inquietaba a Squall. Se dio cuenta que no podría ocultarle mucho mas a ese hombre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de todo era su padre y cuando quería sabía como comportarse.

- Squall, ¿de verdad estás bien? –preguntó Laguna al otro lado del aparato-.

- Si, no te preocupes. Solo fue un despiste, bajé la guardia.

- Tú nunca bajas la guardia –rebatió de manera seria-.

Squall dejó escapar una risa seca, ese hombre estaba en todo.

- ¿Rinoa está contigo? –preguntó aun con preocupación-.

- Ahora vendrá

- Bien, me quedo mas tranquilo si sé que ella está contigo.

Se creó un silencio que tan solo duro unos segundos.

- No te lo había dicho pero me alegra que estéis juntos de nuevo. Es una buena mujer, demasiado buena para ti –bromeó de nuevo al otro lado-.

- Gracias –contestó Squall de manera seca-.

- No en serio Squall, cuida de ella y protégela, sin duda el estar a su lado te hace mejor persona –dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz-.

- Lo sé –se limitó a decir-. Y no te preocupes tanto estoy bien ¿vale?

- Vale

Cuando colgó el teléfono decidió cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pantalón del pijama. De nuevo su imagen en el espejo lo hizo detenerse. Ese hematoma seguía ahí recordándole que por un momento había perdido el control y que ese virus estaba en su interior. Meneo su cabeza de un lado para otro intentando hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos negativos, decidió entonces ir a ver la tele un rato, hasta que llegase Rinoa lo mantendría entretenido.

El timbre lo sobresaltó pero rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando abrió, la persona que se encontró no era para nada la esperada.

- En serio Jenna ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –dijo en tono cansado-.

La mujer sonrió coqueta y se coló dentro del apartamento sin permiso.

Squall rodó los ojos frustrado y le hizo un ademán de cortesía.

- Pase señorita, no se corte –vaciló-.

- ¿No está Rinoa? –preguntó confusa recostándose sobre la encimera de la cocina-.

- Como sabes…

- La he visto, bueno… más bien he oído sus "grititos" esta mañana –rectificó con rin tintín-. Yo y todo el edificio –se quejó-.

Squall resopló y se acercó hasta ella.

- Oye si has venido a enterarte de nuestra vida sexual puedes ir largándote por dónde has venido –comentó sereno pero con aquel tono sutilmente amenazador-.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo? –preguntó dolida-.

Squall se giró hacia ella con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara.

- Realmente me gustas, Squall. A pesar de que solo fue una noche me trataste como nunca me habían tratado.

La mujer habló mientras se dirigía hasta Squall que se encontraba cerca del sofá del salón.

- ¿Sabes? Es fácil enamorarse de ti. A pesar de tu carácter frio y en ocasiones desagradable, eres buena persona –continuó hablando con la mirada pegada al suelo-. Y aunque no lo creas sabes como tratar a las mujeres, las proteges pero no las hace sentir inferiores.

Squall la miraba con sus cejas enfrentadas al máximo. Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada ¿a qué venía esa confesión, así de repente?

- ¿Porque me cuentas todo esto, Jenna? -preguntó intentando buscar la mirada de la mujer-.

Esta lo miró durante unos segundos y después se giro rápidamente dándole la espalda.

- Lo siento, Squall, siento todo esto. Jamás quise hacerte daño, de verdad.

El joven castaño notó como la voz de la mujer comenzaba a quebrarse. Se sorprendió aun mas y preocupado tocó su hombro.

- Jenna ¿ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó comprensivo-.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y Squall pudo ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos. De pronto sintió como Jenna se abalanzaba sobre él y rápidamente la confusión lo invadió haciendo que la realidad se distorsionara. La mujer había clavado algo en su cuello, notó como un líquido entraba por la vena de su cuello y todo se volvió oscuridad.

- Jenna… porque…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del comandante antes de que se desplomara en el sofá.

* * *

_¡Si Jenna es malota! Aunque supongo que ya os lo imaginabais ¿no?_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado porque me ha costado un poquito acabarlo y como siempre cualquier duda, comentario, opinión… ya sabéis, REVIEW!_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	23. capitulo 23

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Bueno, si he vueltoooo, ¿larga la espera? Espero que no. Bueno pues capi largo pero en el que no pasa demasiado, yo lo llamo capitulo de trasnsición jejeje. Pero aun asi espero que os guste. _

_Sobre los reviews tengo por ahí uno que no ha puesto nombre, puede ser __**yui**__? de todas maneras le quiero dar las gracias por el comentario. Y también quería agradecerle su mensaje a __**aariiaadnaa**__, ya sé que lo he leído muuuuuuy tarde pero aun así quería darte las gracias y naa ¡que me encanta que te encanten mis historias! Jejeje de verdad, Mil gracias por tu apoyo!_

_Y después de la chapita, comentar que hay algún dibujito en Deviantart asi k… ya sabéis. Y ahora si ,os dejo k leáis ^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Aaayyy Squall y Rinoa pues sip, me encanta escribir escenitas de esas jejeje se nota? Me alegra que te gusten. Y en cuanto a Squall pues creo que aun le queda un poquito por sufrir pero solo un poquito jeje. A ver que te parece ^^ _

_**oryxyro: **__Jejejeje comunicación de la que se habla poco. Como os gustan las escenitas jejeje. Pues Jenna tal vez no sea tan mala la pobre, lee y veras ; )_

_**PauHardy:**__ No te infartes, noooo! Pues si que Jenna estaba en el ajo era un poco obvio pero es k no sé mantener mucho el misterio jejjej. Aaayyy Squall con toalla, sin toalla, con un cuerno en la cabeza, nos gusta de todas maneras jejejeje._

_**IProOmise:**__ Wenoooo ya te lo he dicho todo por los PM jejeeje. K ya sabes k Graciassssss ^^. A ver que te parece el capi ya sé k al final tardé un pokito mas, lo siento._

_**tsuki-lulu: **__Jejejejeje, hombre yo le hubiese violeteado porque verle ahí tirado en el sofá, sin camiseta y sin decir ni pio… pues hija… las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas jejeeje. K no, pobrecico mío. Si le drogó la rubia explosiva k no es tan mala como creéis o si jjeje. A leer ^^_

* * *

_**VEINTITRES**_

Jenna entró en casa nerviosa. Ada, su sobrina, vino corriendo desde el salón y se abalanzó a sus piernas. Esta fingió una sonrisa y cogiéndola en brazos besó su frente. Su hermana Linet apareció por el pasillo con algo de ropa entre sus brazos posiblemente para hacer la colada.

- ¡Hola! ¿dónde has estado? Llevas un buen rato fuera de casa –habló pasando por su lado en dirección a la terraza-.

- Si tenía que hacer algo… -contestó sin demasiado ánimo-.

La mujer rubia dejó a Ada en el suelo y caminó hasta el frigorífico, lo abrió pero al ver la comida se le revolvió el estomago.

- Por cierto –oyó la voz de su hermana desde la terraza-. ¿Te has enterado de lo de Squall?

Jenna se tensó por un momento

- Ha tenido un accidente en el jardín, entrenando creo. Rinoa me ha dicho que no ha sido nada grave –explicó con tranquilidad-.

- No, no me había enterado. Mañana pasaré a ver qué tal está –mintió-

Tras un silencio Jenna decidió irse a su habitación, el sentimiento de culpabilidad la estaba matando.

- Creo que me iré a dormir Linet –dijo caminando hacia el pasillo-.

Su hermana se asomó por la puerta de la terraza y su gesto tornó a uno de preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No será por lo de Squall, el está bien…

- No, no es eso –interrumpió-, es solo que estoy algo cansada –dijo mostrando otra falsa sonrisa-.

Cuando la chica entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta las lágrimas salieron solas. Destrozada, deslizó su espalda por la puerta hasta dejarse caer al suelo. Juntó las piernas contra su pecho y reprimió el sonido del llanto mientras tapaba su cara con las manos.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Todo lo que le había dicho a Squall era verdad, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, el era tan distinto de Arzhul. Ese hombre violento y grosero no tenía nada que ver con el callado pero amable comandante.

Llevaba tanto tiempo queriéndole decir que lo quería, sabía que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la bruja de Balamb pero ella necesitaba confesarle todo. Para ella no había sido solo una noche, significó mucho más.

Pero ahora la culpa la reconcomía por dentro, había traicionado al hombre que amaba por un maldito experimento que además le ponía en peligro. Pero si no lo hacía sería su familia la que corriese el riesgo.

Sabía que lo que le había inyectado a Squall no le haría ningún daño, ya que ella misma lo había diseñado. Tan solo lo dejaba inconsciente y le hacía perder la memoria de la última hora mas o menos, de ahí que hubiese sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Cuando Squall despertase no recordaría nada, simplemente creería que se había quedado dormido aunque un leve dolor de cabeza le incomodaría durante un tiempo.

La mujer limpió sus lágrimas con orgullo y levantándose del suelo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora vaquera el tubo con la sangre de Squall, con cuidado la deposito dentro de otro tubo metálico y lo guardó en un cajón con llave.

Tras aquello se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a llamar a Arzhul aquel maldito hombre se alegraría de oír que de nuevo tenía en su poder la sangre de Leonhart.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 22:07h_

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron de par en par cuando el timbre de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Algo aturdido se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta la cual abrió no sin antes tambalearse a causa de un leve mareo.

Rinoa apareció tras la puerta y se abrazó al cuello del chico. Desconcertado, apartó a la mujer cogiéndola de la cintura y se llevó una de sus manos hasta la frente cerrando sus ojos.

- Has tardado… -pronunció Squall oyendo su voz algo lejana-.

Rinoa analizó el gesto del muchacho que tenía en frente y poniéndose de puntillo alcanzó el rostro de él con sus manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces cansado

- Si, me quedé dormido… creo… -contestó apartando las manos de la ella de su cara y dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá-.

Rinoa resopló. Aquel comportamiento del chico era algo a lo que le costaba acostumbrarse. En el pasado era un motivo mas que suficiente para sacar de quicio a la joven pero ahora estaba aprendiendo a tolerarlo. Le costaba asimilar que en ciertas ocasiones era atento y cariñoso con ella y que a la hora siguiente la estuviese apartando como si de una desconocida se tratase. Pero Rinoa no acostumbraba a rendirse, así que mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Has cenado? He traído algo de la cafetería –habló sentándose a su lado y mostrando un par de bolsas de papel con el nombre de la cafetería del jardín-.

Squall, que se encontraba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos, dejó escapar una sonrisa seca.

- ¿Cómo me aguantas? –preguntó girando con parsimonia su cara hacia la chica sabiendo que su comportamiento de hacia unos minutos no estaba para nada justificado-.

La pelinegra se levantó de un salto del sofá y caminó hasta la encimera de la cocina.

- Supongo que porque te quiero –contestó despreocupadamente-.

Squall sonrió de nuevo para sí mismo y dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro, se levantó. Las palabras que había mantenido hacia un rato con Laguna le vinieron a la mente. Debía cuidarla y protegerla, era lo que Squall quería hacer pero a veces su lado frio e insensible se abría paso dentro de él consiguiendo dañar a las personas cercanas.

El castaño caminó hasta ella y colocándose detrás la rodeó con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura. Después posó sus labios en la nuca de la chica. Le encantaba aquella melena que había decidido llevar ya que podía disfrutar mas a menudo del sugerente cuello que quedaba a la vista.

- Lo siento… se disculpó sin despegar los labios de la fina piel-.

La muchacha disfrutó del contacto de aquel torso desnudo que se situaba tras ella y que la sujetaba con firmeza. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró quedando cara a cara con Squall, elevó la vista hasta él y sonrió.

- ¡Vaya! El Comandante Leonhart, taciturno e impasible, ¿pidiendo perdón? – vaciló de manera coqueta mientras se recostaba sobre la encimera-.

Squall frunció el ceño ante la provocación de la bruja y con un sonido a modo de protesta se giró para macharse de allí.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! Solo bromeaba –se apresuró a decir la joven mientras detenía los pasos de Squall sujetándolo de la mano-. Solo bromeaba ¿vale? –susurró enredándose en su cuello y haciendo que el joven se encorvarse para corresponder el abrazo-.

Rinoa se mantuvo pegada a él durante un rato, no quería que por culpa de una tontería el chico se alejase de nuevo de su lado. Ahora debía tener paciencia.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 08:15 h_

Rinoa y Squall caminaron hasta el jardín disfrutando del día que estaba por comenzar. Al parecer no sería tan caluroso como los días pasados y ambos agradecieron la brisa fresca de la mañana. Cuando llegaron al patio Rinoa se detuvo delante de la puerta de entrada.

- He quedado aquí con Zell, hoy dará su clase en el exterior y me ha dicho que le ayude –explicó la chica-.

El joven asintió de manera seria.

- ¿Vas a contarle a Kramer lo que sucede? –preguntó Rinoa con cautela-.

Squall suspiró.

- Supongo, aunque aun no sé cómo –contestó mientras observaba a los alumnos que pasaban por su lado-.

Los estudiantes saludaban a la pareja mas popular del jardín con respeto a la vez que admiración.

- Me gustaría estar contigo cuando lo hagas –dijo ella sonriendo algo tímida-.

El castaño metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y asintió de nuevo sin expresión alguna. Rinoa bajó la mirada hasta el suelo sintiéndose algo incomoda. No acababa de acostumbrarse a esos sutiles movimientos de cabeza que no llegaba a entender. A veces no sabía si afirmaba o negaba y como siempre, no tenía la mas remota idea de qué demonios estaba pensando aquel hombre de mirada azulada e intensa.

De pronto Rinoa vio a lo lejos aquel flequillo rubio que caracterizaba al artista marcial y sintió una especie de alivio.

- Por ahí viene Zell será mejor que vaya –dijo de manera apresurada mientras se giraba en dirección a Zell-.

Pero antes de que la chica emprendiese sus pasos sintió como la mano fuerte de Squall la cogía de la cintura y la hacía girarse hacia él. Entre la confusión notó como la pegaba a su pecho obligándola a ponerse de puntillas y como los labios de él se pegaron a los suyos en un delicioso beso.

La suave brisa acarició a la pareja y algunas hojas de los arboles cercanos bailaron a su alrededor. Rinoa se perdió en su mundo de fantasía durante los segundos que duró aquello. Tan solo fue un instante pero a ella le sirvió para hacer desaparecer esa incomodidad que se había hecho dueña de ella hacia un rato. Sin duda esas muestras de cariño tan espontaneas compensaban con creces ese carácter frio y en ocasiones distante que hacía que Rinoa se separase de él de manera inconsciente.

Algunos susurros y risas nerviosas provenientes de los alumnos que pasaban a su lado, les trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Rinoa carraspeó y sonrió algo nerviosa, en cambio Squall se mantuvo impasible y seguro de si mismo.

- Pensaba que odiabas las muestras de cariño en público –dijo ella con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico-.

El muchacho se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

- Zell me está esperando –habló ella acompañando sus palabras de una hermosa sonrisa-.

- Bien –contestó-.

El joven volvió a acercarse a ella.

- Y... yo también te quiero –susurró en su oído para luego besar su mejilla y marcharse de allí-.

Rinoa se quedó quieta durante unos segundos observando los pasos del muchacho y con una sonrisa bastante tonta en su cara. Hasta que no oyó la voz de Zell llamándola no reaccionó. Fue entonces cuando miro al artista marcial y haciéndole un gesto con la mano corrió hacia él. Ya podía empezar todos los días así, pensó la joven sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

_Despacho de Kramer, 08:25 h_

Cuando Squall entró al despacho se encontró con un Director inmerso en una serie de libros, facturas y cajas desordenadas.

- ¡Vaya, parece que nos espera un duro día! –exclamó Squall con su habitual tono sarcástico-.

El chico vio como Kramer levantaba una mano a modo de saludo y con paso firme se encaminó hasta su propio despacho. Pero antes de que posase su mano en el pomo de la puerta la voz grave del hombre lo detuvo.

- ¡Squall, un momento! Este miércoles se celebra la reunión anual con directivos, presidentes, directores…, ya sabes lo de todos los años –sonrió el hombre de manera cómplice-.

El joven resopló algo molesto y rodó los ojos hasta Shu que se encontraba en una estantería colocando una serie de libros.

- No… -dijo cansado mirando a la mujer-.

- Lo sé… -contestó ella sabiendo que aquellas reuniones eran de los más aburrido-.

- Eres el Comandante, sabes que no puedes faltar –sonrió de nuevo el director-. Y tú –prosiguió girándose hacia Shu-, la subcomandante por lo que tu asistencia es obligatoria-.

Shu rodó los ojos hasta el techo y extendió sus brazos en alto.

- ¡Que alguien acabe con esta agonía! –bromeó acompañando sus palabras con un gesto teatral-.

Squall sonrió levemente ante el comportamiento de su compañera.

- Por cierto, se celebra aquí en el jardín –añadió el Kramer dirigiéndose de nuevo a su mesa-.

Ambos jóvenes hicieron un gesto de satisfacción. Por lo menos no debían trasladarse a ningún otro sitio, siempre había que buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas.

- ¡Ah! Y otra cosa podéis ir con un acompañante, estas son las invitaciones –explicó dando un pequeño sobre a cada uno-.

- Vaya que despliegue de medios –bromeo sarcástica Shu-, supongo que así será más ameno ¿no?

La chica le guiñó un ojo a su comandante de manera cómplice y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Venga chicos no os quejéis tanto y volved al trabajo –habló Kramer desde su sillón-.

Squall entró en su despachó y se dejó caer en su asiento. Hizo girar la silla de un lado a otro y después miró el sobre que Kramer le había entregado. Se acercó algo mas a su mesa y tras encender el ordenador, decidió ver la invitación.

Era de color blanco nacarado y su mensaje bastante escueto. Cuando tuviese algo de tiempo buscaría a Rinoa para dársela.

* * *

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 08:30 h_

Cuando Arzhul entró en su despacho un hombre de espaldas junto a una de las estanterías de la sala, lo sobresaltó. Pero enseguida supo de quién se trataba. Aquella gran estatura y esa espalda exageradamente ancha junto con ese corte de pelo a cepillo solo podían pertenecer a un hombre de armas, Ektrom.

- ¡Que madrugador! –dijo Arzhul haciendo que el hombre se girase-.

- Ya ves

- Por cierto tenemos la sangre, no creo que tardeamos mucho en sintetizarla –comentó mientras tomaba asiento-.

Ektrom asintió y se paseó frente a la mesa de Arzhul con sus manos en la espalda.

- El plan de ataque sigue en pie ¿no? –preguntó curioso-.

- Si, claro. Jenna lo tiene casi listo y sus hombres están ya preparados. Llevamos una semana haciéndoles pruebas y preparando su sistema.

- Explíqueme una cosa. Lo que inyectarán a mis hombres, no es el virus original ¿verdad?

- No, no, es básicamente un inhibidor de dolor. Dejarán de sentir el dolor y eso les hará más fuertes. Por alguna razón su cerebro les hace creer que son invencibles y su fuerza aumenta haciéndolos soldados intocables.

- Y si ha creado algo así, ¿Por qué sigue trabajando en el virus E-101?

Arzhul expulsó el aire por su nariz a modo de risa y después se recostó contra su sillón.

- Lo que le pondremos a sus hombres es un aparatito minúsculo en la base de la nuca. El efecto tan solo dura un par de horas como mucho tres, mientras que el E-101, mi querido amigo, entra directamente en el sistema, modificando el ADN del portador, si conseguimos estabilizarlo tendremos algo para siempre, crearemos superhombres –rió nervioso-.

- Ya… -se limitó a decir Ektrom-.

- Lamentablemente el virus sigue siendo altamente contagioso, de ahí que necesitemos a Leonhart, el está infectado y sigue siendo humano y que sepamos aun no ha contagiado a nadie. Su sistema ha conseguido adaptar el virus a su cuerpo –explicó con admiración exagerada-.

- Pero Aileen dijo que está en estado latente ¿como esta tan seguro de que no se convertirá en una de esas criaturas?

- Porque creo que su sistema es tan especial que elimina las partes residuales del virus.

- Pero eso son suposiciones suyas

- El es especial, lo sé –declaró con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la habitación-.

- Tú eres el experto –dijo con las manos en alto-.

El hombre de ancha espalda volvió a la estantería donde estaba con anterioridad y siguió examinando cada libro sin demasiado interés.

- Por cierto el miércoles en el jardín se celebra una especie de… -el hombre intentó buscar alguna palabra apropiada que describiese el acontecimiento-, reunión, cena… bueno da igual, el hecho es que estoy invitado, así que tengo vía libre para campar a mis anchas por el jardín –explicó mientras se frotaba las manos en gesto de regodeo-.

Arzhul sonrió de medio lado sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

- Estudiaré las entradas y salidas y sus sistemas de defensa. Así nuestro ataque será mucho más efectivo.

- ¡Perfecto! Tal vez dentro de muy poco ese maldito muchacho vuelva a estar entre mis manos

Ektrom guardó silencio durante unos instantes y algo que siempre le había inquietado asaltó su mente.

- ¿No cree que es demasiado arriesgado llevarse a ese sujeto? Esos Seeds lo buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras –preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados-.

- No saben de nuestra existencia, ese chico no recuerda nada. Solo saben de la existencia de las instalaciones de Galbadia y allí ya estuvieron y no encontraron nada, así que…

- Tienes todo muy seguro, ten cuidado y no te confíes tanto –advirtió Ektrom antes de desparecer por la puerta-. Cuando tenga los datos te los haré llegar

Arzhul se despidió del hombre y nuevamente sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía todo bajo control.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 12:52 h_

Seifer caminaba de manera tranquila por los pasillos del jardín. Había estado toda la mañana entrenado y no podía creerse que tuviera un rato libre hasta la hora de comer por lo que había decidido salir al patio a disfrutar del aire veraniego.

Pero antes de llegar a la entrada que llevaba directamente al patio se cruzó con Squall. Al parecer el comandante llevaba algo de prisa porque frenó justo enfrente de Seifer.

- ¡Seifer! –exclamó ante la repentina aparición del rubio-.

- Parece que llevas prisa

- Voy a buscar a Rinoa

- Déjame adivinar, ¿es por esto? –preguntó Seifer enseñándole un sobre igual al que Kramer le había entregado hacia unas horas-.

Squall sonrió y asintió.

- No había caído, Quistis va a la reunión en representación de los instructores ¿no? –preguntó Squall-.

- Exacto

- ¿Vas a ir? –preguntó Squall secamente-.

- Aun no lo sé –dudó-. Esos acontecimientos son tan…

- Aburridos, lo sé –atajó el comandante-. Pero va a ir Ektrom

- ¿En serio?

- Tal vez descubramos algo, sigo sin fiarme de ese hombre. Apareció de repente y nos prohibió la entrada al bosque Rosfall –recordó Squall con desconcierto-.

- Si… -dijo pensativo-. ¿Y qué pinta en esta reunión? –pregunto tras una pausa-.

- Ni idea, por eso no me fio.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

- Oye Squall. Deberías contarle a los demás lo que te ocurre y a Kramer…

- Lo sé, Seifer, lo sé –contestó algo rudo-.

Un grupo de alumnos pasaron por su lado haciendo algo de alboroto y tras ellos llegaron tres instructores que les saludaron con un ademán de cabeza.

- ¡Joder Squall! –exclamó Seifer cogiendo a su comandante por el brazo y apartándolo del pasillo-. ¡Estas infectado con un virus mortal y altamente contagioso! –dijo en voz mas baja pero con tono enfadado-.

- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? –contestó deshaciéndose con brusquedad del agarre del rubio-. Pero no sé cómo afrontarlo, además hace tiempo que no noto nada –añadió-.

El rubio resopló de manera agobiada.

- Solo digo que el resto debería saber lo que está ocurriendo

- Cuando pase la reunión ¿vale? –dijo con rotundidad-.

Seifer asintió muy a su pesar y después vio como Squall le enseñaba el sobre con la invitación dándole a entender que seguiría su camino en busca de Rinoa.

* * *

Squall caminó por el pasillo semicircular del segundo piso hasta llegar a la clase del fondo. Con cautela se asomó al cristal de la puerta y con un gesto de mano saludó a Rinoa que tardo varios minutos en percatarse de su presencia.

Era casi la hora de acabar la clase y los alumnos empezaban a impacientarse, observó como la joven ponía su habitual pose con sus brazos en jarras en señal de enfado y enseguida los estudiantes se tranquilizaron.

El comandante sonrió para sí y haciendo un recorrido visual por el aula le vinieron un sinfín de recuerdo de cuando el ocupaba esa misma clase hace ya algunos años. A su mente vino lo pesado e insufrible que era Seifer y para su sorpresa no pudo evitar sonreír, jamás pensó que aquellos días quedasen grabados en su memoria como un recuerdo agradable.

La puerta se abrió tras unos minutos y los alumnos empezaron a salir de forma atropellada del aula. La mayoría de ellos saludaban a Squall de manera educada y pasaban por su lado con paso firme para luego salir corriendo armando algo de jaleo. Squall meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y cuando vio un hueco entre grupo y grupo se coló dentro.

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde Rinoa recogía unos trabajos que los alumnos iban dejándole. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera la joven suspiró sonoramente y se recostó sobre la mesa de manera cansada.

- ¿Un mal día? –peguntó el chico pellizcando ligeramente la cintura de la pelinegra-.

Esta emitió un sonido molesto y se colgó del cuello de Squall apoyando su cabeza en el ancho hombro.

- Horrible… -masculló-. ¿No podemos irnos a casa, meternos en la cama y no salir de ella en todo el día? –preguntó en tono melancólico-.

Squall emitió un sonido a modo de risa y tras estrecharla contra su cuerpo una última vez se deshizo de los brazos de la bruja.

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿ha corrido algo? –preguntó algo alterada la muchacha cayendo en la cuenta de que Squall no solía ir a buscarla a clase-.

- No, no pasa nada. Tenía algo de tiempo y quería darte esto –explicó poniendo el pequeño sobre frente a la cara de ella-.

Rinoa enarcó una ceja y lo cogió. Cuando lo abrió y lo leyó su gesto cambio a uno de molestia.

- ¡Oh no, Squall! –se quejó-.

La muchacha intentó alejarse de la mesa pero Squall la detuvo apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y acorralándola.

- Por favor… -suplicó el-.

- Pero otros años…

- Otros años no dejaban ir con un acompañante –se adelantó a las palabras de la chica-.

- No conozco a nadie Squall –dijo intentando convencerle-.

- Va Quistis y Shu, también estará Edea, Laguna y tal vez Seifer –enumeró con seguridad sin posibilidad de rebatir sus palabras-.

Rinoa resopló y rodó los ojos hasta el techo.

- Supongo que no tengo escapatoria ¿no? –dijo rindiéndose-.

- No –contestó besando los labios rosados que tenía frente a él-.

- Me compensarás por esto ¿no? –dijo la chica con picardía en sus palabras-.

El chico comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

- Pensaré en algo –dijo girándose por última vez-.

Rinoa vio como el castaño desparecía por la puerta dejando paso a los alumnos de su siguiente clase. La joven volvió a suspirar al ver lo revoltosos que estaban e intentó coger fuerzas para continuar su jornada laboral.

* * *

El miércoles llegó casi sin darse cuenta. Rinoa apenas había estado con Squall. Y este aun no había dicho nada de lo que ocurría. La joven estaba mas tranquila porque parece que los ataques y mareos habían cesado pero por otro lado todo aquello le daba mala espina. Estaba claro que ese virus no había desaparecido de su organismo así como así. Había intentando obligar al chico, eso sí de manera sutil, a que por lo menos se lo contase a Kadowaki. Ella le haría pruebas y al menos podría decirles si Squall corría algún tipo de peligro pero como siempre la cabezonería del muchacho había hecho que aquellos consejos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, acabasen en pelea.

Squall caminaba con paso presuroso por el pasillo de los dormitorios femenino. Algunas alumnas que pasaron por su lado lo saludaron de manera tímida acompañando sus saludos de una risa nerviosa. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de Rinoa cogió aire, se colocó bien la chaqueta de su traje oscuro y tocó la puerta un par de veces con sus nudillos.

Minutos mas tarde aparecía tras ella una mas que hermosa jovencita de cabello oscuro. Sin duda el ir a ese aburrido acontecimiento valía la pena por ver a Rinoa vestida de aquella manera.

Un vestido de raso negro ceñido a la altura de sus pechos, caía de manera sinuosa por encima de sus rodillas. Un par de horquillas de brillantes negros resaltaba entre su pelo y los ojos perfilados de negro acompañados de unas largas pestañas realzaban el color almendra de sus ojos. Squall no puedo evitar recorrer con su mirada el esbelto cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar a sus pies donde unos zapatos negros de altos tacones realzaban sus piernas haciéndolas parecer aun mas largas.

- Bueno que… -dijo ella haciendo un gesto coqueto mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro-.

- ¡Vaya! Estas… realmente…preciosa –consiguió decir con algo de torpeza-.

Rinoa rió con el comportamiento de él y luego lo besó en la boca.

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal –dijo ella colocándole el nudo de la corbata-.

El chico se adelantó unos pasos mientras ella cerraba la puerta y al caminar tras él se fijó que aquel traje le quedaba perfectamente y un cosquilleo se hizo presente en el estomago de la chica cuando reparó que la chaqueta le hacia la espalada más ancha. La joven sonrió sin poder evitarlo y aceleró el paso hasta que alcanzó al muchacho agarrándose fuertemente de su brazo.

Cuando llegaron la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban en el gran salón. Squall hizo un rápido recorrido y conoció a la gran mayoría de ellos. Aquella reunión, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era básicamente una cena de trabajo pero mas numerosa y bastante mas remilgada y elitista. Pronto aquello se llenaría de peces gordos y directores de importantes empresas capaces de alardear de su dinero y posesiones durante toda la noche. A Squall todo aquello le parecía de los mas frívolo y sabía que a Kramer también, pero decía que era algo necesario si querían tenerlos de su parte. Nunca se sabía cuando y de quien podrían necesitar ayuda.

La pareja se paró enfrente de la gran puerta de entrada, Squall cogió aire y entrelazó con fuerza su mano a la de Rinoa.

- ¿Lista? –preguntó con aire tranquilizador-.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola en ningún momento –dijo sin apartar la vista de todos esos hombres y mujeres de clase alta-.

- Tranquila

Fue lo último que dijo antes de adentrase en el salón. Cuando pasaron dentro, un gran número de mesas circulares ocupaban la gran mayoría de la estancia. Rinoa miró de nuevo su invitación y se cercioró de que debían sentarse en la mesa número diez.

Un hombre vestido con chaleco granate les indicó el lugar exacto y Rinoa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando observó que en su misma mesa ya estaban sentados Edea y el Director, en la mesa de al lado también se encontraba Quistis y Seifer, que parecía que al final se había animado y también Shu acompañada de un joven bastante atractivo.

Squall se dio cuenta de que la cena parecía mas animada que otros años, posiblemente la idea de llevar acompañante la hacía más amena.

También dio gracias por no haber tenido que organizar todo aquello ellos mismos. Lo único que habían hecho era ceder el jardín para la celebración. Posiblemente todos los preparativos ya estaban organizados desde hacia tiempo y seguramente por gente de muy arriba a los que Squall jamás vería la cara.

La pareja saludó a sus amigos y después tomaron asiento. Minutos mas tarde llegó Laguna que tomó asiento al lado de Squall y un par de hombres y una mujer que Rinoa no había visto en su vida.

- ¡Vaya, cuanta gente joven, así da gusto! –exclamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Rinoa-.

Kramer hizo las presentaciones debidas y enseguida empezaron con la cena. Al parecer la mujer y el hombre que tenía a su lado eran el matrimonia Stand, fundadores de "_Stand & Asociados"_ unos de los buffets mas importantes. El hombre explicó que ese mismo año dejaría al frente de la empresa a sus dos hijos. El otro hombre de aspecto más grosero e engreído era Selthon Grendell. A Rinoa no le quedó muy claro a que se dedicaba exactamente pero por su forma de hablar y la opinión que tenía de ciertos aspecto de la vida, llegó a la conclusión de que era el típico rico de cuna a quien le habían dado todo hecho en la vida.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila. La señora Stand fue quien llevó la voz cantante ya que no paraba de hablar de unas cosas y otras. Rinoa agradecía que en ocasiones hubiese ese tipo de persona ya que conseguían crear un ambiente más relajado.

A mitad de la velada mas o menos un par de hombres dieron una especia de discurso. Ni Rinoa ni Squall y posiblemente casi ningún invitado, prestaron demasiada atención a lo que decían. Oían pero desde luego, no escuchaban.

Al final el personal del catering fue retirando los platos y preguntaron si deseaban algo más. Fue la mujer charlatana la que pidió un té y ella misma decidió que su marido también quería uno.

- Squall, no sabía que tenías una novia tan encantadora –dijo la mujer con ese tono demasiado agudo que Rinoa había empezado a captar-. Eres preciosa querida –añadió de manera confidente cogiendo la mano de la pelinegra-.

- Gracias –sonrió ella algo tímida-.

Squall sonrió levemente a la mujer y asintió. Conocía al matrimonio de otros años y aunque eran buena gente, hablaban por los codos, sobre todo ella y en ocasiones sus comentarios podían llegar a cansar en exceso.

- Así que tú eres Rinoa Heartilly, la famosa bruja de Balamb –dijo de pronto Selthon Grendell con un tono algo descortés que dejó en silencio a la mesa-.

Rinoa lo miró desafiante y fue la voz aguda de la señora Stand la que rompió aquel incomodo silencio.

- Cualquiera lo diría ¿verdad? Si parece una princesita salida de su castillo de ensueño –rio de manera nerviosa mientras miraba a Grendell-.

- ¿Princesita? Yo no diría eso precisamente, creo que tus poderes son bastante peligrosos y no debería…

- Yo misma me he ocupado de que aprenda a usarlos como es debido y le puedo asegurar que no hay ningún peligro –interrumpió Edea al hombre que comenzaba a incomodar a Rinoa-.

- ¿Tu? –dijo con desdén-.

- Si, yo –contestó Edea con rotundidad mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él-.

Grendell rodó los ojos hacia un lado y recostándose en su silla rio de manera fanfarrona. Laguna observó como Grendell cruzó una mirada desafiante con Squall.

- ¿Tu qué opinas Comandante? Es tu novia ¿no? –preguntó provocando al castaño-.

El chico suspiró y antes de que pudiera contestar Laguna decidió que era hora de acabar con esa conversación tan molesta. Conocía a su hijo y sabía la forma tan elegante y sutil que tenía de mandar a la gente a paseo.

- Bueno director –habló Laguna con una gran sonrisa interrumpiendo el tenso momento entre Selthon Grendell y Squall-, ¿no crees que es el momento de ir a tomar una copa? –rio nervioso-.

El director lo miró y sonriendo asintió. Ambos hombres se levantaron y observaron que algunos de los invitados ya se habían levantado y comenzaban a pasearse por el salón.

Edea se levantó tras ellos y dirigiéndose a Rinoa se la llevó de allí para mezclarse entre el resto de los invitados.

Squall se quedó sentado con los dientes apretados por la rabia y hasta que no notó un golpecito en la espalda no salió de aquel trance.

- ¡Laguna!

- Oye relájate ¿vale? No merece la pena, todo el mundo aquí sabe lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser ese tipo –comentó el hombre tranquilizando a su hijo-. Ve y diviértete –añadió dándole un empujoncito en el hombro-.

- ¿Divertirme? –dijo enarcando una ceja al máximo a modo de sarcasmo-.

Laguna sonrió

- Bueno una preciosa señorita de negro te está esperando –dijo señalando al final del salón donde se encontraba Rinoa con Seifer y Quistis-.

El chico la miró y se acordó de su promesa de hacia un rato, le había prometido que no la dejaría sola ni un momento. Así que despidiéndose de Laguna caminó con paso ligero hasta la joven. Además ahora que estaban los cuatro juntos debían buscar a Ektrom, si ese hombre tramaba algo sería esa noche cuando lo descubrirían.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí. Ya sé que el final está un poco raro pero lo he tenido que cortar porque se me estaba yendo jejej. Así que del siguiente capi ya hay algo escrito. No prometo naa pork con este creía que tardaría menos y al final… Lo siento._

_Aun así espero que os haya gustado._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	24. capitulo 24

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Bueno pues aquí estoy con nuevo capitulillo. Espero que no se os hay hecho muy larga la espera y no me queráis matar jejejeje._

_Decir que la trama no cambia demasiado con el anterior ya que siguen en la fiesta pero ya sabéis que esto va lento, así que no desesperéis XD_

_Como siempre os dejo ilustración nuev,o esta vez es del grupo entero y me la he currado un montón jejej asi que espero que os guste._

_**LuKuran: **__Cuanto animo, k ilusionnnn! Pues si va lentito porque tiene que ir lentito, sino se me escapan cosas y esto dejaría de tener sentido jejeje. Yo también quiero un Squall jejeje digo yo que alguno quedara ¿no? Y la acción en breve, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero ahora de verdad jejeje. Como siempre mil gracias por apoyarme, de verdad ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Pobre Jenna, tal vez mas adelante sepa enmendar lo que ha hecho o no jeje. Aaayyy pues sip, Squall está muy tierno últimamente. A veces le sale la vena Iceberg jejej pero enseguida rectifica. Y sobre lo de Selphie e Irvine pues no tengo nada pensado pero tal vez mas adelante… lo intentaré ¿ok? Ale pos espero k te guste este capi. Un Saludillo^^_

_**PauHardy:**__ Bueno como siempre, gracias por tu mensajito en Deviant k me hacen mucha ilu jejej. Espero k la nueva ilustración te guste también ^^ Y el capi pues como ya he dicho es un poco continuación del anterior aunque aparece alguien inesperado. Así que a leer ^^ _

_**IProOmise:**__ De nada, de nada, de nada jejejej. Y gracias a ti por apoyarme tannnnnto. Esto me ayuda a seguir adelante, de verdad. Weno pues este capi es un poquito mas de lo mismo que el anterior eso si, con alguna cosita misteriosa. Espero que te guste^^ _

_**yui: **__Jejeje, me alegra que no te pareciera aburrido. Este sigue la misma línea pero con la aparición de alguien que les turbara un poquito. Ya verás, ya ^^_

* * *

_**VEINTICUATRO**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 22:17 h_

Rinoa caminó junto a Edea hasta llegar hasta sus amigos. Suspiró cansada y en cuanto vio a un camarero con una bandeja llena de copas no dudó en asaltarlo para hacerse con una de ellas.

Edea comprobó que la joven bruja empezaba a acomodarse en aquel ambiente así que se despidió de los muchachos y muy a su pesar, se fue a desempeñar su papel de anfitriona. Como a su marido aquella gente no le gustaba demasiado pero debía ser amable por el bien del jardín.

- Veo que estás disfrutando lo mismo que yo –dijo Seifer en un tono irónico exagerado mientras chocaba su copa con la de Rinoa-.

La pelinegra levantó una ceja y después sonrió de manera cómplice a Seifer. Minutos mas tarde observó como Squall atravesaba el gran salón con paso decidido. Durante su camino saludó a mas de un invitado con un gesto de mano pero en ningún momento se paró con ninguno de ellos. Posiblemente no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de fingir cortesía.

En cuanto llegó junto a sus compañeros, imitó a Rinoa y no tardó ni medio segundo en hacerse con una copa. Los tres rieron al ver el comportamiento de su comandante.

- Supongo que con una copa en la mano todo es mas fácil –rio Quistis-.

- No lo dudes –contestó Squall con media sonrisa-.

- ¿Sabemos algo de Ektrom? –preguntó Seifer recorriendo con su mirada el salón-.

Todos negaron. Desde que habían entrado no habían conseguido dar con el hombre. Ni siquiera en la cena le habían visto.

- Tal vez no haya venido –opinó Rinoa-.

- Puede ser. Además aunque le encontremos ¿qué deberíamos hacer? –preguntó dudosa la instructora rubia-.

Seifer suspiró

- Tienes razón ni siquiera sabemos si tiene algo que ver con todo esto –dijo Seifer-.

- Ya lo sé pero aun así…

Squall dejó la frase en el aire. Ya había dejado bien claro que no se fiaba ni un pelo de ese tipo. Simplemente quería verlo y observar su comportamiento. Posiblemente no haría nada sospechoso en esa fiesta pero Squall no perdería la oportunidad.

- Creo que deberíamos darnos una vuelta. Saludamos a algún invitado y ya de paso miramos si esta por aquí –comentó Quistis-.

Squall asintió y ambas parejas se separaron. El joven castaño observó durante unos segundos a la gente que se encontraba allí y cogiendo de la mano a Rinoa la guió a través de la multitud hasta que llegaron al otro lado del salón.

-¡Oye a dónde vas con tanta prisa! –se quejó la pelinegra-.

- Quiero que conozcas a alguien –musitó-

Rinoa observó que las mesas de la cena habían desaparecido y que el lugar ahora estaba lleno de gente.

Squall se paró junto a un hombre mayor de unos setenta años. Su pelo era totalmente blanco y una barba del mismo color ocupaba la parte inferior de su cara. No era muy alto y poseía un cuerpo bastante delgado pero a pesar de eso, su gesto era de lo mas amable.

- ¿Señor Finch? –llamó Squall tocándole el hombro-.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y en sus ojos apareció un brillo especial.

- Squall, chico, ven aquí –dijo el hombre con júbilo mientras lo abrazaba con cariño-. Vaya, me asuste tanto cuando escuché que habías desaparecido, pero veo que estás perfectamente. De hecho, diría que has crecido –bromeó el hombre-. ¡Mírate, estas enorme! – dijo con una carcajada mientras lo cogía por los hombros zarandeándolo levemente-.

Rinoa se mantuvo al lado de Squall y no puedo evitar sonreír con el comportamiento encantador de aquel señor.

- Quería presentarle a alguien –dijo Squall cogiendo a Rinoa de la cintura y colocándola a su lado pero un paso por delante-. Ella es Rinoa Heartilly

- ¿Es tu novia? Vaya si que es bonita –dijo con una mirada cómplice mientras besaba con cortesía la mano de Rinoa-.

- Encantada –contestó la joven con una inclinación de cabeza y mostrándole esa bonita sonrisa que poseía-.

- Veo que tienes muy buen gusto para todo –rió de nuevo el hombre-.

Squall sonrió y le dio las gracias. Luego le explicó a Rinoa de quien se trataba.

Finch era dueño de una importante empresa farmacéutica que se encargaba de suministrar al jardín sus productos. Desde que lo conocían ese hombre se había portado estupendamente con ellos y en alguna ocasión había donado al jardín cuantiosas cantidades de dinero. Con Squall tenía un trato especial y cercano y a Rinoa le pareció el tipo de abuelo que todo nieto quisiera para el mismo. Estuvieron un rato charlando con aquel hombre y de pronto un par de señoras enjoyadas hasta las pestañas y con un fuerte olor a perfume que mareaba a kilómetros a la redonda, se acercaron hasta Squall y lo arrastraron del brazo hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

El gesto del joven cambió radicalmente y suspiró de manera agobiada, Rinoa lo vio desaparecer entre la muchedumbre y se quedó allí plantada sin poder hacer nada ante el secuestro de su novio.

- Squall… -acertó a decir casi en susurró mientras veía desaparecer al chico-.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la mala educación de esas mujeres y enseguida oyó reír al hombre que tenía a su lado.

- Son las hermanas Klanthon, unas solteronas con demasiado tiempo libre –oyó hablar a Finch-. No te preocupes son inofensivas, todos los años intentan emparejarlo con alguna de sus sobrinas que por cierto son igual que ellas, ¡insoportables!

Rinoa rió con la explicación que le dio y se sintió algo mas tranquila al encontrarse en compañía de Finch.

- No creo que te cambie por ninguna de ellas –bromeó el hombre-.

- Espero que no –rio ella-.

La chica estuvo unos minutos mas hablando con el hombre, esperaba que Squall llegase pronto sino tendría que ir a rescatarlo de las garras de aquellas acosadoras. Pero de pronto una voz grave y demasiado ronca habló tras su espalda.

- Señor Finch, veo que ya conoce a la preciosa bruja de Balamb –dijo el hombre-.

Rinoa se tensó al momento y cuando se giró comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, acababa de encontrar a Ektrom.

- Hola señorita Heartilly –saludó el hombre con una cortesía a la que no estaba acostumbrada-.

La chica se quedó helada. Sus ojos, abiertos al máximo, observaban al hombre de aspecto embrutecido sin saber que decir.

- Buenas… noches –dijo por fin-.

- Vaya pensaba que te había comido la lengua el gato –bromeó-. Por cierto ¿dónde está el Comandante? Me gustaría saludarle

- ¡Oh! Me temo que ha sido secuestrado por las hermanas Klanthon –explicó Finch con amable sonrisa-.

- ¡Vaya! Esas mujeres son algo… peligrosas, ten cuidado Rinoa –rio guiñándole un ojo a la joven-.

- Descuide… -se limitó a decir ella de manera incomoda-.

- Bueno tal vez luego le vea, nos vemos

El corpulento hombre se despidió y desapareció entre la multitud. Rinoa lo observó con recelo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Debía decírselo a los demás.

- Rinoa, querida

La mano de Finch en una de sus brazos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si

- Pereces incomoda ante la presencia de Ektrom –observó el hombre con preocupación-.

- Si bueno… -sonrió-. Digamos que cuando nos conocimos no empezamos con buen pie. Fue bastante descortés conmigo y con Squall.

- La verdad que a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado. He oído que él y sus hombres se ocupan de vigilar el bosque Rosfall.

- Si, Kramer cree que es mejor que nos mantengamos al margen, no quiere que se repita lo de Squall –explicó ella-.

- Sigue sin recordar lo que le ocurrió ¿no? –preguntó Finch con gesto preocupado-.

Rinoa meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Lo siento –se compadeció el hombre mientras apretaba uno de los brazos de Rinoa-. Por cierto, creo que alguien necesita un ayudita

Rinoa vio que el hombre señalaba tras ella y cuando se giró divisó a Squall a unos metros de ella. Un grupo de mujeres lo rodeaban y le hablaban demasiado cerca. Rinoa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gesto de agobio que comenzaba en aparecer en su cara.

- Debería ir a rescatarlo de las garras de esas arpías ¿no? –bromeó-.

El señor Fincho rio mientras asentía.

- Ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Heartilly, Squall tiene suerte de tenerla a su lado –dijo el hombre-.

- Muchas gracias, a mí también me ha gustado conocerlo, espero volver a verle pronto.

La chica se despidió y atravesó el gentío hasta llegar al grupo de mujeres que rodeaban a Squall. Algunas de ellas eran bastante altas y orondas y cuando Rinoa estuvo a su altura se sintió una autentica miniatura. El maquillaje exagerado y esos moños altísimo la intimidaron aun mas y se preguntó en que momento el sentido de la moda había decidido abandonar a esas mujeres.

- Disculpen, por favor…

Rinoa se abrió paso entre ellas y consiguió alcanzar la mano de Squall. Este en cuanto la vio le hizo un gesto de alivio y se aferró a su mano con fuerza.

- Perdonen, os lo robo un momentito –dijo con una sonrisa falsa-.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? –replicó una de ellas mirando a Rinoa por encima del hombro-. El está con nosotras -continuó la mujer cogiendo de nuevo a Squall del brazo y arrastrándolo a su lado-.

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza y suspiró mas que irritada.

- Soy Rinoa Heartilly, su novia y nos ha surgido un problemilla así que si nos disculpan… -contestó dibujando una falsa sonrisa en su boca mientras les hacia una reverencia exagerada a modo de burla-.

Squall no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de enfado de las mujeres. Tenían un carácter espantoso y lo que Rinoa no sabía es que no permitían que las dejasen en ridículo pero eso a la bruja no la importó lo mas mínimo. La joven cogió a Squall de nuevo de la mano y lo arrastró hasta llevárselo de allí.

Rinoa caminó con grandes zancadas y malhumorada por el incomodo encontronazo. Hasta que no estuvo fuera de la vista de ellas no paró.

- Gracias por sacarme de ahí –dijo el chico-.

- ¡Dios, que mujeres tan desagradables! –se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Te estaban manoseando ¿sabes? –dijo indignada elevando sus cejas al máximo-.

Squall sonrió

- Hazme caso que lo sé –contestó-. Pero no quiero ser descortés.

- Descortés… ¡Te doblan la edad, Squall!

- Eso también lo sé –se quejó con gesto desagradable-. Todos los años intentan liarme con su sobrina que por cierto, también podría ser mi madre –comentó con sarcasmo-.

Rinoa se removió inquieta ante el comentario y un escalofrió la recorrió la espalda. Squall volvió a sonreír, parecía ella mas ofendida que el.

- Menos mal que este año estabas aquí –dijo él dándola un pequeño empujoncito con el hombro-.

- Pues si –contestó con cierto rin tintín-. Por cierto he visto a Ektrom

- Donde… dijo con rapidez desviando la mirada a la gente que había a su alrededor-.

- Ha sido hace un rato, cuando estaba con Finch.

Squall cogió otro par de copas y le dio una a Rinoa. Esta la aceptó y de nuevo se vio arrastrada de la mano.

- Busquemos a Seifer y Quistis -dijo Squall moviéndose con rapidez entre la gente-.

Cuando dieron con ellos, la pareja les comentó que ellos también le habían visto y señalaron hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de armas. Estaba a la izquierda, un poco alejado del gentío y hablaba con un par de hombres, al parecer de su misma edad.

- De momento no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal –dijo Seifer-.

Estuvieron un rato observándolo desde su posición. Rinoa se dio cuenta que tenía otra copa en la mano pero no supo decir cuando ni quien se la había dado. Aun así no se quejó.

- Creo que deberíamos acercarnos, tal vez escuchemos algo –dijo Quistis-.

Esta vez fue la instructora rubia la que arrastró a su pareja con ella. Seifer se dejó llevar y se plantaron a escasos metros de él. Rinoa los observó divertida y se dio cuenta de que espiar a Ektrom era los mas divertido que podían hacer en esa fiesta y por el comportamiento de Quistis seguro que ella pensaba lo mismo. La chica se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa y tras dejarla sobre una de las bandejas con la que pasó un camarero, se acercó hasta su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué no bailamos? –preguntó Rinoa desviando la cara de Squall de Ektrom-

Este la miró e hizo un gesto que como siempre, Rinoa no supo cómo interpretar.

- No hay nadie bailando

- Squall… -llamó de manera cansina ella mientras giraba la cara del chico en dirección contraria, donde un gran número de invitados se movían al ritmo de la suave y rítmica música-.

- Vale… sí, hay gente bailando ¿y que? –dijo con calma pero en tono muy serio-.

- ¡Vamos! sé que eres un experto bailarín ¡aprovéchalo! –dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el pecho-.

- Que sea un experto, no significa que me guste, sabes que es algo que nos imponen en nuestra formación como Seeds –explicó con esa calma que sacaba de quicio a Rinoa-.

La pelinegra resopló ante tanta indiferencia y decidió utilizar otra estrategia, la suplica.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor… Además desde el centro de la pista tendremos una visión perfecta de Ektrom

Squall se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Desde esa posición podría observarlo sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha.

- Está bien –aceptó tendiendo su mano para que su acompañante la cogiese-.

Esta sonrió enormemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla, los arrastró hasta el centro del salón. Eligieron un sitio lo bastante alejado para no ser vistos por Ektrom pero donde tampoco le perdían de vista. El castaño cruzó una rápida mirada con Seifer en la que se entendieron a la perfección. El estaría ahí, observando.

Enseguida sintió los brazos de Rinoa rodear su cuello y como su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro, pegando su frente en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Squall reparó que la chica era casi de su altura con esos tacones por lo que apenas tenía que encorvarse para rodearla con sus brazos. Squall apoyó su cara sobre esa cabecita que descansaba en su hombro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir la piel de ella bajo la delicada tela de ese vestido. Sus manos se desplazaron sintiendo la fina cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Rinoa dejó escapar un sutil suspiro placentero al notar las fuertes manos acariciando su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutando del contacto, se abrazó aun mas a la ancha espalda que poseía el chico. Entró en un estado de relajación que no supo decir si era producido por los brazos que la rodeaban o por al alcohol que comenzaba a hacer su efecto. Posiblemente ambas cosas eran las causantes de su trance. Se dejó llevar, la gente de su alrededor dejó de existir y solo podía sentir el cuerpo al que se mantenía pegada. Las manos del chico bajaron inconscientes algo mas abajo de sus caderas para luego subir de nuevo por su cintura hasta acariciar su espalda desnuda. De nuevo otro sutil ronroneo y una media sonrisa en su cara.

- Creo que el champagne está empezando a hacer efecto –susurró la joven mientras pegaba sus labios al cuello del muchacho-.

Squall sonrió y de nuevo deslizó sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo de ella.

- Oye, ¿en serio llevas algo bajo este vestido? –susurró en el oído de Rinoa-.

Ésta sonrió juguetona y comenzó a acariciar la nuca del chico con una de sus manos, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los suaves mechones de pelo.

- Algo llevo - contestó con picardía-.

- Algo… muy pequeño –comentó él de manera distraída-.

Rinoa levantó la cabeza del hombro y lo miró con brillo felino en sus ojos.

- Veo que tu atención en Ektrom ha sido levemente relegada por la curiosidad de mi ropa interior

- Por tu "diminuta" ropa interior –corrigió abrazando de nuevo a la chica-.

Esta se dejó hacer y de nuevo recostó su cabeza en el ancho y fuerte hombro.

- ¿Y este cambio? –preguntó ella de manera curiosa-. Pensé que solo te interesaba Ektrom

- Bueno he pensado que podíamos dejar nuestro drama diario y disfrutar aunque sea un poco de esta noche –explicó mientras guiaba los pasos de la mujer al ritmo de la suave música-.

- ¡Me parece genial! –dijo acompañando sus palabras de un suspiro de placer-.

Squall se había dado cuenta de que esos días apenas había estado con Rinoa y en cuanto había puesto sus manos sobre el delgado cuerpo se percató de lo mucho que podía llegar a echarla de menos y lo inquieto que se encontraba cada vez que no estaba cerca de ella. Además llevaba un buen rato observando a Ektrom y no se había movido en toda la noche de aquel rincón. Seifer le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que disfrutara y cogiendo a Quistis de la mano se marcharon de allí. Posiblemente Ektrom no intentaría nada esa noche si es que había algo que intentar, claro.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, cafetería, 23:00 h_

Selphie y Zell se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, cerca de la entrada. Ella se dedicaba a juguetear con alguna de las aplicaciones de su móvil mientras que el artista marcial se encontraba recostado en la silla con sus pies sobre la mesa. Su mayor entretenimiento había sido el de intentar colar gominolas en su boca mientras las lanzaba al aire.

Selphie levantó la cabeza de su móvil cuando una de esos pequeños caramelos la golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡Zell! –refunfuñó lanzándole la gominola contra su pecho-.

- ¡Ops! lo siento –sonrió-.

La joven resopló aburrida y dejando el aparato que sostenía en sus manos sobre la mesa, se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

- ¿En serio es mas aburrido esa fiesta que el estar aquí mas solos que la una? –comentó en tono muy canso-.

- Yo también tengo mis dudas –contestó e l rubio haciendo un rápido movimiento de cabeza para alcanzar el caramelo-.

A causa de la celebración habían dado el día libre en el jardín, por lo que muchos estudiantes, Seeds e instructores se habían marchado y los pocos que habían quedado se habían dedicado a dar vueltas sin encontrar nada divertido que hacer. Selphie tuvo la tarde entretenida yendo de una habitación a otra, viendo como sus dos amigas se preparaban para el evenrto pero una vez listas aquel entretenimiento había dejado de tener interés.

Así que después de la cena no tenían nada mejo que hacer y charlando se les pasó el rato. Cuando la muchacha de pelo despuntado miró hacia la entrada vio como Irvine regresaba del baño caminando con grandes zancadas.

El vaquero se fijó que tan solo quedaban un par de grupos allí y que pronto les echarían para poder recoger. Cuando llegó hasta ellos se apretó el nudo de la camisa de cuadros que solía pender de sus caderas y se sentó con el respaldo de la silla hacia delante. Colocó sus brazos sobre el y después recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Selphie.

- Me aburro… -dijo como si su nivel de energía estuviese bajo cero-.

- Ya… nosotros no ¿eh? –contestó Zell en tono irónico perdiendo otro de sus caramelos en el intento de cazarlo con la boca-.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los tres dijo nada, el aburrimiento les había robado todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto alguien se acercó hasta la entrada, estuvo un rato de espaldas y tras echar una mirada rápida al interior, se marchó de allí presuroso.

Los jóvenes se quedaron observando con sus bocas levemente abiertas. La gominola que Zell acababa de lanzar al aire le golpeó en la nariz pero este ni se inmutó.

- Ese era… -balbuceó Selphie-.

- ¡Ektrom! –exclamaron al unísono-.

- Ha sido mi imaginación o parecía que apuntaba algo –dijo Irvine a sus compañeros-.

-¡Sigámosle! –dijo Selphie levantándose de golpe de su asiento-.

Los chicos la siguieron pero antes de salir por la puerta doble de la entrada Irvine la detuvo por la muñeca.

- Un momento ¿qué se supone que tenemos que ver?

- No sé, Squall y los demás querían tenerlo vigilado en la fiesta pero él no está ahí –explicó haciendo un gesto obvio hacia el exterior-.

-Tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer ¿no? –dijo Zell pasando por delante de la pareja mientras se metía el último caramelo en la boca-.

Irvine cedió antes sus dos compañeros y juntos salieron de allí.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, Gran Salón, 23:30 h_

Rinoa seguía recostada sobre aquel hombro totalmente relajada y sin ganas de que ese momento acabase pero la voz de Squall la sacó de su agradable ensimismamiento.

- Que sepas que la sobrina de las hermanas Klanthon no nos quita los ojos de encima –susurró con suavidad-.

- Posiblemente me odie ¿no? Le he robado a su hombre –bromeó la chica sin cambiar de postura-.

Squall sonrió a su manera y decidió ignorar a esas mujeres tan pedantes para concentrarse en aquella mujer que retenía en sus brazos. De pronto sintió como los dedos de Rinoa se clavaban en su espalda y cuello con fuerza, como si algo la hubiese inquietado de repente.

- ¡Hey! ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó con calma mientras apoyaba sus labios en la mejilla de la chica-.

Esta no contestó y rompiendo el abrazo se refugió en su torso.

- Oye Rinoa… -llamó Squall con preocupación-.

El joven buscó la cara de ella y la obligó a mirarlo. Cuando aquellos ojos castaños se posaron sobre los suyos éste se asustó aun mas. De nuevo esa mirada en la que solo podía leerse miedo.

- Rinoa…

- El… está aquí… -susurró con la mirada desencajada-.

- El… ¿de qué hablas?

Squall giró su cara en dirección a donde los ojos de Rinoa se mantenían fijos y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

- Jared…

- ¿Por qué esta aquí, Squall? Porque… -dijo algo exaltada mientras intentaba refugiarse en el cuerpo del chico-.

El castaño miró una última vez mas en dirección a aquel hombre y girándose, colocó a Rinoa de espaldas a Jared y él de frente para no perderlo de vista.

- Tranquila ¿vale? –dijo con seriedad acusada-.

Rinoa no contestó y mantuvo su mirada pegada al suelo totalmente intimidada. Squall resopló y cogió de nuevo la cara de ella entre sus manos.

- Te he prometido que no te dejaría sola en toda la noche ¿no? –le dijo con mirada amable-. No pienso romper ninguna promesa mas –añadió como si aquello solo hubiese sido un pensamiento en voz alta-.

El chico la abrazó de nuevo y enseguida sintió como el pequeño cuerpo temblaba levemente. Los ojos azules miraban recelosos la figura de Jared. Seguía cerca de la puerta de salida charlando con un una mujer que Squall no supo reconocer. Minutos mas tarde comprobó que se movía hacia ellos pero por el lado derecho, Squall lo siguió con la mirada, por suerte no se había percatado de la presencia de Rinoa.

- Squall, no me encuentro bien –dijo con voz muy débil-.

El chico la miró y vio que estaba muy pálida. Debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes.

En cuanto vio la oportunidad se movieron de la zona de baile. Rodearon a varios grupos para no ser vistos por él y se percató de que Ektrom había desaparecido pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

Cuando consiguieron llegar a la salida, Squall notó como la joven estaba cada vez mas débil y por muy desagradable que le resultara la presencia de Jared no entendía como Rinoa llegaba a estar en ese estado.

Cuando consiguieron estar fuera se alejaron del barullo de la entrada y Rinoa se recostó contra la pared mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó preocupado-.

La pelinegra asintió y sonrió.

- Oye Rinoa ¿qué te ha pasado ahí dentro? –preguntó de nuevo con una penetrante mirada-.

Ella se quedó durante unos instantes callada sin saber que responder.

- Necesito ir al baño, espérame aquí ¿vale? –dijo intentando escapar de la pregunta-.

Rinoa caminó en línea recta y se coló en una de las puertas de mas adelante. Squall la observó con preocupación, sabía que aquello no era normal.

Cuando la chica estuvo dentro se apoyó en la encimera con la larga hilera de lavabos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Necesitaba un momento, tan solo unos minutos a solas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Cuando estuvo mas tranquila se giró y abriendo el grifo de agua fría, mojó levemente su nuca, después bebió un poco de agua. Empezaba a encontrarse algo mejor aunque su color de piel aun no había recobrado el original.

La voz de Squall llamándola desde el pasillo la sorprendió y retocándose un poco salió del baño.

- Ya estoy mejor –sonrió ella antes de que el preguntase nada-.

Este asintió y besó su frente. Hubo un momento de silencio, Squall fijó la vista en el fondo del pasillo donde estaba la entrada al salón. Entre la gente intentó identificar a Jared pero no lo vio, aun así creyó que volver allí dentro no sería buena idea. De pronto la mano de Rinoa tirando de la manga de su chaqueta llamó su atención.

- Squall, ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? –preguntó con mirada tímida-.

Este giró su cabeza y la miró fijamente, después dejó entrever una media sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si fuese algo que me molestase?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- No sé…

- No seas tonta, ¿cómo me va a importar? –dijo comprensivo mientras la abrazaba-.

- No quiero estar sola… -susurró contra su cuello-.

Squall apoyó sus labios contra el pelo de la chica y suspiró. Ahí dentro había pasado algo, algo que se escapaba a su comprensión. Pensó en volver pero después supo que eso no sería buena idea. Podía sentir a Rinoa totalmente pegada a él y sus brazos firmemente agarrados a su espalda. El miedo seguía siendo su dueño así que creyó que lo mejor era sacarla de allí.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -preguntó despegando el menudo cuerpo de él-.

Squall vio como asentía.

- Ve hacia el garaje, debería despedirme de algunos invitados y avisar a Seifer y Quistis –comentó mientras se alejaba en dirección al salón-.

* * *

Seifer caminó entre la gente de la fiesta intentando no llamar la atención pero le resultaba algo complicado debido a su gran estatura y aspecto fuerte. Varias mujeres lo saludaron de manera cordial a la vez que tímidas pero el solo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado. Por fin una larga melena rubia se hizo presente ante sus ojos y aliviado caminó hacia ella.

- Quistis… -llamó en voz baja mientras la agarraba de la cintura-.

- Perdonen

Quistis se disculpó con los invitados con los que charlaba y se alejó unos metros con Seifer.

- No encuentro a Ektrom por ninguna parte, se ha esfumado –explicó en voz baja-. He preguntado a varias personas y nada y que sepas que las hermanas Klanthon me han metido mano –se quejó-.

La rubia no pudo evitar una risa.

- ¿Y Squall y Rinoa? –preguntó recorriendo con su mirada a los invitados-.

- Nada

De pronto la voz de su comandante los hizo girarse en dirección contraria.

El castaño llevaba unos minutos despidiéndose de algunos de los invitados. Se había disculpado con ellos y les había explicado a los mas allegados incluidos Kramer Edea y Laguna que Rinoa no se encontraba demasiado bien.

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido? –preguntó Quistis-. Ektrom…

- Si, lo sé pero me he tenido que llevar a Rinoa, ha empezado a encontrarse mal –explicó perdiendo momentáneamente aquel semblante sereno y sosegado que lo caracterizaba-.

- ¿Mal? Pero por algo… -la instructora cayó de pronto-, Jared está aquí…

Squall enarcó una de sus cejas ante la evidencia.

- ¿Por ese tipo? –exclamó Seifer indignado-. ¿Le ha hecho algo? –añadió a la defensiva-.

- No, bueno no lo sé. Cada vez que aparece, Rinoa cambia, como si algo…

Squall no supo como continuar porque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba con ese hombre.

- Mañana lo hablamos ¿vale? No quiero dejarla más tiempo sola –se apresuró a decir-.

Antes de emprender sus pasos para salir de allí se giró por última vez.

- Encargaros de Ektrom, intentar dar con él y cercioraos de que no hace nada fuera de lo normal ¿entendido? –explicó con voz autoritaria-.

La pareja asintió

- Confío en vosotros

Con esas últimas palabras Squall abandonó el salón.

Quistis se quedó mirando como su comandante desaparecía entre la gente y de manera distraída volvió su atención a la gente del lugar.

- Te preocupa Rinoa ¿verdad? –preguntó Seifer posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica-.

Ésta suspiró mientras asentía.

- Algo le pasa con Jared pero siempre que le pregunto me dice que no es nada

- Y ¿Selphie?

- Ella también lo ha intentado, pero nada.

- Esa maldita bruja, es tan cabezota. Supongo que cree que ya tenemos bastante con lo que tenemos como para preocuparnos con sus problemas –dijo malhumorado Seifer-. Cuando estuvimos en Rosfall y la atacó aquella criatura algo le ocurrió también pero no pude sacarle lo que era –añadió-.

Quistis se quedó callada y recostó su cuerpo sobre el de Seifer. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico mientras su vista volvió a fijarse en la entrada.

- ¿Jared? –dijo confusa viendo que el muchacho se paraba en la entrada mientras hablaba de manera sofocada por el móvil-.

Seifer lo miró con recelo.

- Nunca me gustó ese tipo pero vosotras os empeñabais en decirme que era bueno para Rinoa, que debía olvidar a Squall ¡ya!

La pareja lo vio desaparecer de manera presurosa. Su semblante era muy serio, mas de lo habitual y a Seifer y Quistis les dio la sensación de que había recibido alguna especie de orden por teléfono. Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

- No me fio de el –dijo Quistis mirando al chico rubio-.

Este dejó entrever una media sonrisa y le tendió la mano a su pareja.

- ¿Vamos?...

Quistis asintió y se aferró a Seifer. Juntos salieron de allí. No perderían la oportunidad de saber que se traía entre manos ese Jared.

* * *

Rinoa caminó con paso relajado hacia al garaje. Se fijó que todo estaba bastante solitario, ya que mucha gente estaba en la celebración y los que no estarían fuera ya.

Sacó el móvil de ese pequeño bolso que había llevado durante toda la noche y comprobó que eran las doce menos cuarto. No sabía cuánto más podía alargarse esa fiesta pero desde luego ella no tenía ninguna intención de volver.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del garaje echó una mirada hacia dentro y después se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a esperar.

Se entretuvo con el teléfono móvil hasta que una voz tras su espalda la sobresaltó.

- Hola preciosa

Rinoa se dio la vuelta rápidamente y de manera inconsciente dio un paso atrás a la defensiva pero la pared chocó con su espalda.

- Ja… Jared… - tartamudeó-.

- Pareces sorprendida

- Estabas en la fiesta… que… haces aquí…

- Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver por aquí ¿sabes? Pero antes no quería perder la oportunidad de saludarte –explicó con cierta misterio-.

- ¿Qué quieres?

El chico sonrió y cuando fue a acariciar la mejilla de Rinoa esta apartó su mano de un manotazo.

- No te atrevas a tocarme –exclamó separándose de él-.

Como en otras ocasiones la sensación de debilidad la invadió y su respiración empezó a entrecortarse levemente.

- Vaya nunca creí que el que me tuvieras miedo me iba a provocar tanta satisfacción –rio caminando hacia ella-.

- Antes no eras así –declaró ella con furia-.

- Tal vez solo fingí ante ti ser alguien que no era –dijo con cierto tono burlón-.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A nada, no importa.

El chico dejó de acercarse a ella

- No te acuerdas de nada ¿verdad? –dijo extrañamente divertido-.

Rinoa entrecerró los ojos recelosa ante esa última pregunta. Acordarse ¿de qué?

Antes de que la bruja pudiese decir una palabra el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- Por cierto, ¿que tal esta Squall? ha notado algo… ¿raro? –preguntó con sonrisa perversa-.

Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron de par en par y su corazón golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho ante la sorpresa por la pregunta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Rinoa no pudo hablar, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y tan solo pudo observar como Jared se alejaba de ella.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo había pasado pero lo que si sabía es que seguía apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo y totalmente confusa.

De nuevo la voz de Squall la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Nos vamos? –dijo enseñándole unas llaves-.

Esta asintió y juntos caminaron hasta un coche deportivo de color negro que solo Squall solía usar, Kramer le había dado permiso exclusivo.

Rinoa se relajó en aquel cómodo asiento del deportivo e intentó dejar su mente en blanco mientras sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad de la carretera. Alejarse del jardín era lo único que necesitaba, seguro que cuando estuviera en casa se encontraría mejor aunque las últimas palabras de Jared no se borrarían con facilidad de su mente.

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo. hay cositas raras ¿no? Un poquito de misterio que nunca viene mal jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis que espero con ansias vuestros reviews que me animan a seguir adelante._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	25. capitulo 25

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_No me matéis pofavoooooo, lo siento pero las vacaciones se han alargado mas de la cuenta y no he podido escribir así que mil perdones por la tardanza._

_Bueno pues nada capitulillo extraño, hay misterio, hay amor, mas misterio jejeje. He metido una escenita de Irvine y Selphie para la gente que me lo ha pedido en mas de una ocasión, espero que os guste._

_Y naa que me haríais muy feliz si consigo llegar a los 100 reviews, así que ya sabéis… a opinar como locos jejej. _

_**IProOmise:**__ He tardado en actualizar, SI! Pero espero que el capitulillo lo compense jejej. Me alegra que no te aburras en ningún momento y como siempre, gracias por el apoyo ^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Madre mía que subidón me dio cuando leí tu review jejeje, cuantos piropos, Gracias! Pues sip, Jared da miedito y tu intuición no anda nada desencaminada. Y bueno en cuanto a Rinoa, digamos que en el capi se abre un pokito mas, ya verás! ^^_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Bueno, buenoooo, lo primero GRACIASSSSS! Te hiciste una cuenta para el review jejeje, pues que sepas que me hace muuuuu feliz XD. Y sip, Jared no inspira mucha confianza no? Jejeje, yo también le tendría miedo. Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero ya puedes leer ee? Jeje. Otra vez, gracias ^^ _

_**oryxyro: **__Aaaiisss Jared, Jared os tiene locas pero de malo que es jejeje. Y si Rinoa ya le contó a Squall lo que le pasaba con el pero en la fiesta es la primera vez que la ve así de débil entonces es como que no puede creer que simplemente la presencia de Jared la haga sentirse así, tal vez no lo dejé demasiado claro, así que he intentado arreglarlo en este capítulo a ver que te parece. Y ahí tienes una escenita tierna, tierna entre Irvine y Selphie, espero que te guste ^^ _

_P.D Yo también manosearía a Squall jejejej. _

_**PauHardy:**__ Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar. Cuantas preguntas sin respuesta jejejej. Poco a poco te enteraras de que demonios pasa, que esta too el mundo loco jejeje. Y gracias como siempre por pasarte por deviantart, me alegra de que te gustase ^^_

_**yui: **__Suspense, misterioooooo… como me gusta jejejej. Pues este también viene cargadito asi k a disfrutarlo ^^_

* * *

_**VEINTICINCO**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 11:57 h_

Selphie caminaba con sigilo por el pasillo de la segunda planta. Llevaban un tiempo siguiendo los pasos de Ektrom y observando el extraño comportamiento del hombre. Ese militar había estado deteniéndose en ciertos lugares del jardín y después de un rato analizando el lugar, introducía una serie de datos en una especie de aparato electrónico semejante a una agenda.

Hacia unos minutos que lo habían perdido de vista, así que el grupo decidió separarse por lo que Selphie ahora, se encontraba en el segundo piso. Cierto temor le asaltaba con la posibilidad de encontrarse a ese hombre de pronto. Unos ruidos tras ella la hicieron girarse de pronto y cuando consiguió que su corazón no se escapase del pecho siguió caminando. Sus pasos se aceleraron por si solos cuando unos susurros, los cuales no se estaba imaginando, se hicieron más audibles. La chica de pelo despuntado se asustó aun mas y de pronto al girar una de las esquinas del pasillo alguien la agarró por detrás tapándole la boca y arrastrándola hacia el interior de una de las aulas. Sin demasiado esfuerzo se zafó de su opresor y al girarse con aire defensivo, comprobó de quien se trataba.

- ¡Seifer! –gritó malhumorada-. ¿Se puede saber…? ¿Quistis? –se sorprendió interrumpiendo sus propias palabras-. ¿Qué hacéis…?

El siseo de Seifer invitándola a callarse detuvo su retahíla de preguntas.

- ¡Me habéis dado un susto de muerte! –dijo en voz bajo llevándose la mano al pecho-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí escondidos? –preguntó en el mismo tono-.

- Lo mismo que vosotros –contestó Quistis-. Os hemos visto siguiendo a Ektrom, por cierto ¿Irvine y Zell?

- Nos hemos separado.

- Llámales y diles que vengan, tenemos que hablar –ordenó Seifer mirando por la rendija de la puerta del aula de manera desconfiada-.

Selphie obedeció y a los pocos minutos aparecieron los dos muchachos que faltaban. Quistis los dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntaron de nuevo los recién llegados con la mismo tono de sorpresa que Selphie-.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar y explicarse con claridad la instructora rubia mandó callar al resto y afinó el oído. Unas voces parecían acercarse por ese mismo pasillo. Todos se pusieron a alerta.

- Es Ektrom… -dijo Zell-.

Seifer abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado dejando una abertura de unos pocos milímetros, suficiente para ver por ella pero no ser vistos por los nuevos visitantes.

El aula donde se encontraban era la última del pasillo donde hace seis años pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo preparando sus exámenes para graduarse como Seeds.

Todos se colocaron de manera que podían ver lo que ocurría, más o menos. Zell, Irvine y Selphie soltaron un sonido de sorpresa cuando vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ese es…

- ¿Jared? –acabó Irvine la frase que su novia había comenzado-.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí? –preguntó Zell mas que sorprendido-.

- Es lo que os intentábamos explicar, mientras vosotros seguías a Ektrom, Quistis y yo íbamos tras Jared –explicó Seifer entre susurros-.

- Pero, por qué… ¿qué hacen juntos? ¿se conocen?

Selphie no podía evitar la frustración del momento al ver a esos dos hombres juntos.

Jared había llegado tras Ektrom y después de saludarle se habían puesto a hablar de algo que parecía importante a juzgar por el semblante de ambos hombres.

- Dejadme un movil –dijo Seifer aun con susurros-

Irvine rápidamente sacó el suyo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y se lo ofreció al chico de la cicatriz. Seifer lo cogió y tras llegar a la cámara a través de las aplicaciones del móvil, se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo y sacó su mano a ras de suelo por la rendija de la puerta. Recostó su cabeza en la pared y la inclinó de manera que tuviera visión de la pantalla del móvil. Cuando consiguió enfocar al par de hombres pulsó el botón y empezó a grabar.

- ¿Querían pruebas? Pues aquí las tienen –dijo con esa típica arrogancia tan característica en el-.

Ektrom notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro y girándose vio aquellos ojos azules cristalinos que perturbaban a cualquiera. Aun se preguntaba como aquel chico de tan solo veinticinco años podía tener tanta sangre fría.

- Jared…

- La bruja se ha marchado con el comandante, tú ¿tienes algo? -preguntó con frialdad-.

- He analizado y estudiado todas las entradas y salidas, ya he mandado los datos a Arzhul.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó el chico señalando una especie de puerta hermética al fondo del pasillo-.

- No lo sé ¿puede ser una salida de emergencia? Si tuviésemos los planos de este lugar nos sería más fácil –se quejó el corpulento hombre-.

- En el despacho de Kramer no hay nada

- ¿Te has colado en el despacho del Director? –se sorprendió el militar-.

- Todo el mundo está en esa estúpida fiesta ¿crees que alguien sospecha? –dijo sonriendo de medio lado y en tono desagradable-.

- Eso ha sido arriesgado –dijo sin mirarle a la cara-.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Por cierto, ¿esos entrometidos Seeds? –preguntó con la mirada fija en el fondo del pasillo-.

- No te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que la bruja y Leonhart se han ido y la rubia y el tipo enorme de la cicatriz en la frente siguen en la fiesta. Los otros tres supongo que estarán en sus habitaciones.

- ¿Supones? –dijo con sonrisa pesimista-. Oye esto no es ningún juego –dijo encarando al muchacho de pelo negro-, esos Seeds no se fían de mi y saben que algo ocurre con los laboratorios y en cuanto a la bruja ¿te crees que es tonta?, ¡maldita sea, deja de provocarla y cíñete a tu trabajo! –finalizó malhumorado-.

- Solo me divierto –contestó con una calma que daba miedo-. Deberías probarlo… -añadió dándole una palmadita en la espalda-.

Ektrom se giró y con los ojos entrecerrados vio como el chico se alejaba de allí con las manos en sus bolsillos y una calma que exasperaba a cualquiera.

- ¡Maldito chico! –murmuró entre dientes-.

Segundos más tarde el militar imitó a Jared y emprendió sus pasos de regreso. De repente las ganas de abandonar ese jardín le colmaron. No aguantaba ni un solo minuto más ahí dentro.

Los dos hombres se alejaron pasando por delante del aula desde donde ni se imaginaban que los estaban espiando. Seifer fue lo suficientemente hábil para evitar ser descubierto y los muchacho vieron como desaparecían de sus ángulos de visión. Tardaron un rato en reaccionar pero sabían que lago estaba por suceder, debían informar.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 00:30 h_

Rinoa y Squall cruzaron la puerta del apartamento sobre las doce y media de la noche. El chico había aparcado el coche en los garajes pertenecientes al bloque de apartamentos y en silencio, habían subido las escaleras del portal hasta llegar a la puerta.

Cuando la joven entró dentro, sintió una especie de alivio. Sabía que Squall no se quedaría de brazos cruzados hasta no saber qué había pasado con Jared, así que antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, la pelinegra se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Con desgana se sentó en el borde de la cama y se deshizo de los altos tacones que habían empezado a molestarla. Para su sorpresa, Squall cruzó el cuarto sin apenas mirarla y se adentró en el baño.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada y un suspiro se escapó de su boca pero no fue un suspiro de tranquilidad sino mas bien uno de decepción. Creía que no quería que Squall la incomodara con preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta pero una vez mas sus sentimientos la traicionaban. Quería la atención del comandante o mas bien la necesitaba pero ella sabía la facilidad con la que ese chico podía pasar de la gente y cuando alguien le cansaba no le costaba en absoluto ignorarlo.

Durante el viaje en coche le había preguntado, interrogado e incluso suplicado que le contase que había pasado en la fiesta pero el hombre tan solo había obtenido un silencio rotundo por parte de Rinoa. Desde ese momento no la había vuelto a hablar.

La joven descubrió de pronto que una lágrima solitaria había resbalado por su mejilla y rápidamente la limpió. Un sonoro suspiro proveniente del baño la hizo girar la cara en aquella dirección y fue entonces cuando vio a Squall.

El chico se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, su camisa estaba desabrochada y al parecer acababa de quitarse la corbata porque aun la sostenía en la mano. Lanzándola, la dejó sobre un butacón cercano. Después metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y recostó su cabeza en el marco. Su pelo cayó de manera desordenada hacia un lado y ese gesto duro y frío que había mantenido desde hacía un rato, desapareció.

Rinoa lo miró, aquellos ojos azules delataban preocupación pero también la miraban con tal ternura que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Sollozando por lo bajo se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia el muchacho. Sin dudar deslizó sus brazos por debajo de la camisa y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Squall.

- Lo siento –dijo contra su pecho-.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado y acariciando aquella melena negra con una de sus manos, agachó la cabeza y depositó algunos besos sobre su pelo. Se dio cuenta que la estatura de la chica volvía a ser la de siempre como a él le gustaba, no mas arriba de su pecho. Después cogió esa cara redonda entre sus manos y levantándola la obligó a mirarlo.

- Esta bien –dijo con dulzura-.

Tras esas palabras la besó con calma y acarició sus labios con uno de sus pulgares.

Seguido cogió su mano y guiándola hasta la cama la invitó a sentarse en el borde. Ella obedeció y Squall se acuclilló frente a ella.

- Hace unos días me dijiste que cuando Jared te atacó te notaste débil, como si tu poder desapareciese –habló el chico pasando sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de la chica-, ¿es eso lo que ha pasado esta noche? –preguntó buscando la mirada esquiva de ella-.

Rinoa titubeó unos segundos y jugueteó nerviosa con los anillos de su cuello.

- No lo sé… -contestó dudosa-.

- Casi te desmayas allí mismo Rinoa. Cuando me contaste lo que te ocurrió con él no me imaginé que fuese tan grave.

- Ya… creo que esta vez ha sido distinto. La sensación era más fuerte… apenas podía respirar –explicó con la voz algo temblorosa al recordar lo ocurrido-. Ahora estoy segura de que mi poder no se bloquea por el miedo es como si algo me debilitase –explicó-, aunque sigo sin entender que es lo que lo produce –añadió cabizbaja-.

- Tranquila –susurró él besando la frente de la muchacha-.

Squall no supo que mas decir porque como ella no entendía como la presencia de Jared podía causarle tal estado de terror. Algo frustrado se levantó pero la mano de ella lo detuvo agarrándolo de la camisa desatada.

- Hay algo mas…

El chico se giró y la miró con preocupación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó arrodillándose de nuevo frente a ella-.

- Mientras esperaba en el garaje vino a verme.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Te hizo… algo? –preguntó temeroso ante la respuesta-.

La joven meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Notaste…

- Si –interrumpió al Squall sabiendo lo que quería preguntar-. Noté lo mismo, cuanto mas cerca estaba de mi, mas débil me sentía, paralizada, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, totalmente vulnerable –dijo apenada-.

- Rinoa ¿qué pasó?

- Me dijo algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza

- ¡Qué! –gritó inquieto-.

- Me dijo que si habías empezado a notar algo extraño y se sorprendió de que yo no recordase nada

- ¡Recordar! ¿el qué?, ¿a qué demonios te refieres? –exclamó exasperado ante tanto misterio mientras se levantaba de golpe del suelo-.

- ¡No lo sé! –dijo ella elevando el tono de voz-, no lo sé… -repitió en voz baja-.

Squall se paseó por la habitación de manera mas que nerviosa cuando se percató de que Rinoa estaba con la cabeza agachada y le pareció ver que temblaba levemente. Éste se acercó hasta ella y buscó su mirada agachándose de nuevo frente a ella.

- Lo siento Rinoa, perdóname no quería gritarte.

La joven intentó esquivar a Squall pero la obligó a abrazarlo.

- Lo siento, de verdad –dijo contra el cuello de la muchacha-.

Finalmente ella enredó sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello e intentó calmarse.

- No dejes que se acerque mas a mí… por favor –musitó ella-.

Squall la cogió y juntos se tumbaron en la cama. El la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho todo lo que pudo.

- No dejaré que te pase nada –susurró con suavidad-.

El chico sintió como Rinoa se relajaba entre sus brazos y juntos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 01:00 h_

Selphie se encontraba sentada en la cama de una de aquellas habitaciones que habían construido recientemente en el nuevo ala del jardín y que compartía desde hacía poco más de un año con Irvine. La estancia estaba dividida en dos partes. Una de mayor tamaño donde había una especia de saloncito con una pequeña cocina, la cual muy pocas veces utilizaban y otra en la cual estaba el dormitorio con una cama doble y un pequeño baño en el lado derecho.

La pequeña de pelo despuntado observó como Irvine salía del baño con su pelo aun húmedo y se ponía un pantalón de pijama de color negro con cuadros rojizos. Selphie pegó sus piernas a su pecho y colocó su barbilla sobre las rodillas mientras seguía los pasos del vaquero por la habitación. Observó aquellos andares de grandes zancadas y esa pose atractiva que adquiría cuando se paraba, con su ancha espalda levemente arqueada y las largas piernas separadas. Absorta en sus pensamientos, fijó la vista en una gota procedente de la melena húmeda que escurría por la espalda del chico. Vio como aquella gota se deslizaba a su antojo entre los surcos que se formaban en los músculos de la espalda.

Cuando Irvine se giró se fijó en que los ojos de la chica se encontraban clavados en algún punto de su cuerpo pero el cual no supo adivinar. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó tras ella, colocando a la joven entre sus piernas. Después la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en uno de los pequeños hombros que la camiseta de tirantes dejaba al descubierto.

El vaquero se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos esperando tal vez, a que ella dijese algo. Besó varias veces el hombro que tenía a su alcance y se embriagó del agradable olor a crema y gel de la chica. Selphie siguió en silencio.

- Selph…

El vaquero, harto de esperar a que se desahogase con él, la cogió y la obligó a colocarse de frente a él. Ésta obedeció sin objeción y se acomodó pasando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico. Su cabeza seguía agachada y seguía sin poder decir nada. Sus manos se deslizaron desde el ancho cuello hasta el pecho, donde se detuvieron momentáneamente.

- Oye Selphie ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó cogiendo el mentón y levantándolo para buscar esos ojos verdes-. Estas preocupada…

-Estoy asustada Irvine, muy asustada –confesó al fin con miedo en la mirada-.

Irvine suspiró y recogiendo un mechón de pelo de la chica tras su oreja, la miró indicándola que él estaba ahí para escucharla. Todos estaban asustados. Lo que había pasado esa noche los había dejado sin palabras y mas confusos de lo que ya estaban. Nunca se fiaron de Ektrom pero comprobar con sus propios ojos que ese hombre formaba parte de Lidecorp les había superado. Y en cuanto a Jared, ni siquiera tenían palabras para describir lo que habían sentido al verlo ahí. Hace tan solo unos meses había estado con ellos y con Rinoa. Aquello parecía algo de locos.

- Jared… -susurró-, yo se lo presenté a Rinoa, es mas, fui yo la que la animó a salir con el. Y ahora… ¿nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? Y a Rinoa… la engañó también –habló con la voz rota a causa de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad-. Tal vez todo esto sea culpa mía, si yo no…

- ¡Oye no digas eso! -exclamó pegando a Selphie contra su pecho-. Wexford les dijo que buscaban Seeds para sus experimentos, tal vez estaba todo preparado desde el principio.

Tras otro momento de silencio Selphie salió del refugio del cuello de Irvine y sentándose a horcajadas, enredó sus manos en la larga melena del vaquero.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó el introduciendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de la chica para tener un mayor contacto-.

Selphie cerró sus ojos al notar las grandes manos deslizándose por su espalda y la curva de su cintura. Después asintió y besó los labios del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

- Ha sido una noche de locos… -susurró ella aun con sus labios pegados a los de el-.

Éste sonrió

- Bueno aun puede arreglarse.

Tras aquellas palabras Selphie se vio arrastrada bajo el fuerte cuerpo de aquel vaquero y su mente se perdió entre las caricias y besos que depositaba con gran maestría. No quiso pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido y simplemente se entregó al hombre que la haría olvidar esa noche.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 03:05 h_

Rinoa caminaba por un pasillo de paredes blancas. Parecía no tener fin era como si llevase una eternidad andando por ese lugar, entonces una fuerte luz llamó su atención. Aceleró el paso y cuando llegó a esa luz vio que provenía de una cristalera situada a la derecha. Temerosa se acercó y pegando sus manos sobre el frio cristal fijó la vista en el interior. Su pulso se aceleró cuando vio la escena que se estaba produciendo allí dentro.

Ella misma se encontraba sobre una mesa metálica. Su cuerpo desnudo tan solo estaba cubierto por una fina tela de color verde de hospital y una serie de tubos se encontraban conectados a su cuerpo.

La presenciar aquella escena no pudo evitar agitarse, buscó una puerta que la llevase al interior de aquel cuarto pero no encontró ninguna. De repente la presencia de alguien más llamó su atención. Así que de nuevo, sus ojos aterrados, se dirigieron al cuerpo de la otra Rinoa.

Un hombre vestido con bata blanca se acercaba a ella con algo en la mano. Su cara estaba cubierta con una mascarilla pero parecía divertirse con aquella situación. La mujer de la camilla comenzó a agitarse cuando el hombre se acercó a ella. Rinoa gritó desde el otro lado del cristal pero fue inútil. Sus puños empezaron a golpear con fuerza el cristal y a medida que su pulso se aceleraba la Rinoa de la camilla se agitaba mas y mas.

Aquel hombre estaba a punto de inyectar algo en su cuerpo y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Gritó, lloró, peleó y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cristal pero todo fue inútil. Justo cuando la jeringuilla atravesó una de las venas de su brazo todo se oscureció y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mas vueltas. Entre toda aquella confusión pudo distinguir algo, al parecer una voz, _"¿Recuerdas ahora?"_. Fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertarse de golpe en la cama. Inquieta se irguió y miró a un lado, Squall seguía dormido a su lado. Ni siquiera se habían quitado los trajes de noche.

Moviéndose, alcanzó su móvil y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada, después suspiró e intento que aquel temblor desapareciese.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Bebió algo de agua y se refrescó la cara. Los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla volvieron a su mente, estaba casi segura que la voz que había escuchado era la de Jared, pero ¿que significaba todo eso? Desde luego ella no recordaba a ver estado en un lugar como ese. Sacudiendo su cabeza se dijo a ella misma que tan solo había sido una pesadilla, nada más.

Cuando se giró vio que Squall entraba en el baño. El chico se acercó hasta ella y la recostó contra la encimera posando las manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó besando uno de los hombros desnudos-.

- Si… -contestó abrazándose al cuello-. He tenido una pesadilla y creo que Jared estaba en ella.

- Vaya, hoy tenemos ración doble de Jared –bromeó con aquel tono sarcástico que a Rinoa le encantaba-.

Ésta sonrió y de nuevo comenzó a notar como Squall depositaba fugaces besos por su cuello y clavículas.

- Me encantaría borrar a ese hombre de tu mente para siempre -dijo entre beso y beso-.

La pelinegra suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Pues creo que vas por buen camino –dijo con un leve gemido-.

La chica se deshizo con rapidez de esa camisa que aun llevaba puesta Squall y mirándola directamente a la cara sonrió de medio lado.

- Aun no sé que llevas debajo de este vestido ¿sabes? –dijo a escasos milímetros de la boca de la joven-.

- Bueno y a que esperas para descubrirlo–contestó ella girando la cabeza a un lado, en dirección a la cremallera casi invisible de uno de sus costados-.

Squall siguió los ojos castaños y con sumo cuidado bajó la cremallera. El vestido cayó por si solo hasta los pies de ella dejando a Rinoa con tan solo una diminuta prenda de seda negra cubriendo su parte íntima.

- Así que era esto lo que escondías –dijo sonriendo contra los labios de la pelinegra-.

Rinoa le devolvió la sonrisa y se pegó al fuerte cuerpo del joven enredándose en su cuello. Este la cogió a horcajadas y guiándola hasta la cama, se tumbó con ella encima. Sus miradas confidentes se encontraron y las manos de Rinoa recorrieron aquel torso desnudo deleitándose una y otra vez con esas formas perfectamente esculpidas que lo conformaban. La joven se inclinó capturando la boca de él entre sus labios pero no apartó sus manos de ese abdomen que la volvía loca. Deslizó sus dedos deseosos por esas formas cuadradas dibujándolas, como si necesitase aprendérselas de memoria. Aquello no duro mucho mas porque de pronto Rinoa se vio arrastrada con rapidez bajo el cuerpo de Squall. La chica se dio cuenta que en aquel movimiento del que apenas había sido consciente, el castaño se había deshecho de la única prenda interior que ella tenía.

- ¿Desde cuando posees esa habilidad para desnudar a las mujeres tan rápido? –dijo ella juguetona-.

Squall sonrió y como siempre no contestó, tan solo se entregó por completo a su tarea. Por un momento sintió que su mete se desvanecía pero la dulce voz de esa mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo lo trajo de vuelta. Sus caricias le indicaron que debía quedarse con ella y así lo hizo.

* * *

Aquella mañana no amaneció como las demás. Unas nubes plomizas amenazaban con lluvia y la agradable temperatura de aquellos días había descendido unos cuantos grados notándose el frio en la habitación.

La bruja se removió inquieta entre las sabanas y la desnudez de su cuerpo la hizo girarse contra el pecho del joven que descansaba a su lado y refugiarse en el. Squall gimió levemente y correspondió el gesto de ella pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Rinoa se quedó en una especie de duermevela. El calor que desprendía Squall era demasiado acogedor en esa mañana y la mano del chico acariciando su espalda demasiado adictivo.

- ¿Estas despierta? –preguntó el tras escuchar un murmuro de placer procedente del pequeño cuerpo que se escondía en su pecho-.

- No… -contestó con una risa-.

- No ¿no? –dijo moviéndose hacia abajo hasta quedar frente a la cara de Rinoa-.

Esta abrió los ojos muy despacio y una sonrisa placentera se dibujó por si sola en su rostro al contemplar esos ojos azules tan cerca.

- Hola… -dijo con voz ronca ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de chico-.

- ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Squall recordando la noche de ayer-.

Esta sonrió y asintió.

- Siento haberte preocupado –se disculpó-.

- No pasa nada –contestó el irguiéndose sobre uno de sus brazos para tener una mejor visión de Rinoa-.

La chica volvió a pegarse al fuerte cuerpo y Squall sintió de nuevo la desnudez de ella contra su torso. Acarició el rostro de ella varias veces mientras la miraba con ternura.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella divertida viendo que el chico se había quedado en completo silencio sin apartar sus ojos de ella-.

Este sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo evitar pensar que Jared también ha estado así contigo, como estamos ahora –confesó endureciendo el gesto-.

Rinoa apartó la mirada momentáneamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y de nuevo buscó los ojos de su acompañante.

- El no solía quedarse a mi lado mucho tiempo –dijo con pena-.

Squall se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. La verdad que nunca había querido escuchar la historia que tuvo con Jared. Aunque aún recuerda como ella se empañaba en contarle lo bien que les iba, de ahí su sorpresa.

- ¿A que te refieres? Pensaba que os iba bien

Rinoa suspiró

- La verdad es que era bastante frio. Cuando despertábamos juntos, el simplemente se vestía y se marchaba. Sus muestras de cariño eran bastante escasas –dijo con sarcasmo-.

- Lo siento…

- No pasa nada, luego me di cuenta de que no me importaba porque siempre que estaba con el eras tú el que ocupabas mi mente. Intenté olvidarte pero no pude.

- No parecía eso cuando se os veía juntos.

- Supongo que fingía pasármelo bien con él y sobre todo si tú estabas cerca, qué idiota soy ¿verdad? –dijo apenada al recordar aquellos momentos-.

- No, la verdad es que me parece encantador –sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello-.

- Pareces contento

- Bueno, no te voy a negar que me alivia oírte decir esto. Sigue sin hacerme ninguna gracia que ese tipo te tocase o te besase…

- Lo que tuve con el no se acerca ni de lejos a lo que tenemos tu y yo, Squall -dijo interrumpiendo las palabras del joven-.

- Nunca debí dejarte –confesó besando a la joven-.

- Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos

Squall no dejó que la chica siguiese hablando y colocándose sobre ella empezó a besarla. Estuvieron un rato enredados en las sabanas entre besos y caricias hasta que la alarma del móvil les recordó que debían prepararse para ir al jardín.

Rinoa se incorporó en la cama y se puso una camiseta blanca de Squall ya que su única prenda interior estaría en algún rincón de esa habitación.

- Por cierto, -comenzó a hablar el joven arrastrándose hasta ella y colocándose detrás-, tienes algo de ropa en el armario y un par de botas en ese otro –dijo señalando hacia un lado-.

- ¡Oh, si! Lo siento, siempre se me olvida llevármelo –se disculpó recordando que hace unos días dejó esa ropa en su casa aunque ahora lo agradecía ya que no tendría que volver a ponerse el vestido de noche y esos tacones matadores-.

- No me importa –contestó el besando el cuello de Rinoa-.

La pelinegra dejó escapar una carcajada y se giró en la cama para ver al hombre que estaba tras ella.

- ¿No te importa que se te llene toda la casa de ropa de mujer? –bromeó-.

- No, si es tuya –dijo muy serio-, ya te dije que vine a vivir aquí pensando en nosotros dos.

Rinoa se quedó en completo silencio sin apartar la vista de ese hombre. ¿Estaba intentando decirla algo?

- Quieres decirme…

- Que vengas a vivir conmigo –interrumpió sin rodeos-.

Squall la observó durante unos segundos, sus ojos permanecían fijos en él, más abiertos de lo normal y sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

- Necesito despertarme y ver que estas a mi lado –confesó el bajando la mirada-, cada vez que no estás aquí… esto se me queda enorme.

De pronto y antes de que la pelinegra pudiese decir nada el chico se levantó y poniéndose un pantalón negro de pijama, se acercó hasta la mesa que hacia rinconera cerca del baño. Rebuscó entre unos cajones y de nuevo volvió junto a Rinoa.

- Cuando vine a este piso quise darte esto pero bueno, ya sabes las cosas no salieron como esperaba

Rinoa miró como el chico le ofrecía una especia de cajita alargada.

- No te asustes, puedes abrirlo –sonrió-.

Esta obedeció y cuando la abrió, vio que en su interior había una llave con una especia de lacito azul.

- Es una copia de la llave, quiero que la tengas

La chica siguió allí callada sin decir ni una palabra y con la mirada fija en la llave. Desde el principio Squall había pensado en ella, este piso era para ellos dos y ella había sido incapaz de verlo simplemente creyó que Squall se había comportado de una manera egoísta.

- Oye, no te estoy obligando a nada ¿vale? –dijo de manera comprensiva buscando los ojos almendrados-. Simplemente quiero que sepas que esta también es tu casa, si de momento no quieres venir aquí, lo entiendo.

Squall la besó una última vez y se levantó de la cama. Tal vez había sido demasiado precipitado a juzgar por la expresión de ella, parecía haberla asustado con aquel tema. Antes de que el chico pudiese dar el primer paso en dirección al baño, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Rinoa se pegaba tras su espalda, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

- Lo siento, fui una tonta. Creí que querías alejarte de mí y era todo lo contrario… lo siento –dijo contra la ancha espalda-.

Squall dejó escapar una suspiro a modo de risa y se giró para quedar cara a cara con ella.

- ¿Eso significa que vendrás aquí conmigo? –preguntó rodeándola por la cintura-.

Ésta sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas buscó los labios del muchacho.

- Tendrás que hacerme hueco en el baño, sabes que las chicas tenemos un montón de cremas –bromeó ella-.

- No hay problema –contestó con media sonrisa-.

Tras aquello Rinoa decido meterse al baño para darse una ducha mientras Squall preparaba algo para desayunar.

Se dio cuenta que desde que se había metido bajo aquella lluvia de agua caliente la sonrisa no se había borrado de su boca. Aun no se lo creía, iba a tener la suerte de ver aquellos ojos azules cada mañana y disfrutar de esa sonrisa que tan poca gente tenía la oportunidad de ver. Salió de su fantasía de cuanto de hadas y volvió a la realidad, debía darse prisa si querían llegar a tiempo al jardín. Cogiendo una toalla blanca la anudó alrededor de su cuerpo y salió de la ducha. Vio que Squall acababa de abrir la puerta para avisarla de que el desayuno estaba listo pero de pronto su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio completamente. Al parecer había resbalado con un pequeño charco. Sus reflejos de bruja se activaron al instante y todo comenzó a ir a cámara lenta pero antes de que ella misma consiguiese recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo Squall apareció a su lado y consiguió cogerla antes de que cayese al suelo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos vieron la sorpresa dibujada en sus caras.

- Squall… ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar? –preguntó con algo de torpeza-.

Este soltó a Rinoa y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

- No, no lo sé…

¿Cómo era posible? El chico se encontraba en la puerta del baño era imposible que hubiese llegado hasta ella tan rápido, pero lo había hecho.

- Como has podido… has reaccionado antes que yo, mis reflejos…

- Lo sé… -interrumpió el-.

Squall no podía apartar los ojos de sus propias manos era como si esperase que algo ocurriese, necesitaba una explicación pero por desgracia no la había. Simplemente había sentido como Rinoa estaba en peligro y sin saber cómo, en milésimas de segundo, estaba con ella entre sus brazos.

De pronto el sonido del móvil los sacó de aquel ensimismamiento y Squall se apresuró a cogerlo dejando a Rinoa con la confusión pintada en la cara.

La joven intentó entender de nuevo la situación, miró a la puerta y después donde estaba ella. Varios metros la separaban de la entrada, los suficientes para que nadie llegase a tiempo de evitar la caída. Tan solo unos reflejos como los de ella, procedentes de ese poder transferido, harían actuar a alguien con tanta rapidez pero ese no era el caso de Squall. ¿Qué era lo que ese virus estaba haciendo en su organismo?

La presencia de Squall la hizo girarse y entendió que algo mas había ocurrido al ver la cara del joven.

- ¿Quién era?

- Era… Wexford… dice que quiere verme

Las palabras salieron entrecortadas de la boca del comandante y Rinoa no supo reaccionar al oírlas.

Ese hombre volvía a dar señales de vida pero ¿porque ahora?

Debían descubrirlo y cuanto antes.

* * *

_Finito. Bueno pedir otra vez disculpas por la tardanza y espero que os haya gustado. Ahora ya se sabe con certeza que Jared está con los malos, no podía ser de otra manera, claaaaro. ¿Creíais que había un anillo en la cajita? Jejeje, no veo yo a Squall tan lanzado._

_Y Wexford ha vuelto ¿Qué pasara?... Habrá que esperar un poquito, pero solo un poquito ¿eh? XD_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	26. capitulo 26

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Ya sé, ya sé. Siempre digo lo mismo. Lo siento. Pero una vez mas se me ha atravesado como nunca, madre mía, no sabía por donde cogerlo, de verdad. Para mi este caitulo es algo mas aburrido por eso creo que he tardo mas pero si las cosas no se explican pues no se entienden no? Asi que eso, espero no aburríos jejej XD. Hace unos días colgué una ilustración en Deviantart, es muuuuuu tierna pa' compensar la tardanza._

_Bueno y como no, dar las gracias por los reviews que esta vez han sido muuuucho, he pasado los 100 que ILUSIÓNNNN! GRACIASSSS A TODOS! _

_**PauHardy:**__ Aaaiiisss otra vez tarde, jejeje, espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera. Pues si, lo de que Jared era malote se veía venir jejej. Y bueno lo de Squall y su súper velocidad no será tan bueno ee? Jejej ahí lo dejo ^^ Gracias por la vistilla a Deviantart._

_**LuKuran: **__Os ha gustado la súper velocidad de Squall eee? Pues no será tan buena como parece jeje. Y Jared… si, malo malísimo. En este capi sabras lo que le pasa a Rinoa. Gracias por tu animo ^^_

_**IProOmise:**__ Capitulo corto, pues este creo que es mas pero lo compensaré mas adelante jejej. Y no desesperes que en el capi se sabe que le han hecho a Rinoa. Squall supe soldado, lo que le faltaba, demasiado pa' mi body jejeje. Un abracito pa' ti también XD_

_**oryxyro: **__Gracias a ti por esta ahí, de verdad. Lo de Selph e Irvine lo hago encantada y mas sabiendo lo mucho que te gusta jejej. A ti tb te pareció corto el capi? Weno pues este es parecido pero se resuelven varios misterios asi que… a leer ^^_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Jejejejeje queda perdonado el fallo de "Squall" es la emoción del momento jejej, yo tb meto la zanca a veces. Squall pidiéndole matrimonio a Rinoa, yo no me lo imagino, prefiero las llaves de su casa pero que me las de a mi jejeje. Y el misterio de Rinoa se resuelve aquí, así que te dejo que leas. Un Abracitoooo^^_

_**yui: **__Joooo siempre tardo un monton en actualizar jeje, ya lo siento pero algunos de los misterios quedan resueltos asi k… el próximo capi tiene acción, de verdad. Espero que te guste el capi XD_

_**ariadna rinoa:**__ Buenoooooo no sé que decirte, con las charlas que nos hemos pegado por devianart jejeje. Naa que me alegro de tener tu apoyo y que por supuesto no me olvido de nadie. Y naa espero que te guste el capi, pa' mi gusto es un poco mas aburridillo. No hay escenas de esas que os gustan tanto y que a mí también me chiflan jeje pero se resuelven varias cositas. El siguiente será mejor. Prometido. Y gracias otra vez, no se cuantas veces te las he dado ya, pero es que no me canso jejeje. Un Abracito ^^_

* * *

_**VEINTISEIS**_

_Laboratorios LideCorp, 7:00 h_

Un fuerte portazo resonó en el despacho de Arzhul. Este se giró con parsimonia a pesar del ruido, posiblemente sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba.

Frente a él se plantó Jenna, con esa larga melena rubia enroscada en un moño despeinado y un ajustado niqui que realzaba el voluptuoso pecho.

- ¿Estás loco? –gritó indignada-.

El hombre sonrió de manera arrogante y mirándola de arriba abajo, se apartó de ella.

- Últimamente escucho eso a menudo. Me está empezando a molestar ¿sabes? –dijo con aire desinteresado-.

La atractiva mujer resopló malhumorada y de nuevo, caminó colocándose frente a él.

- ¡No era suficiente con atacar el jardín y llevarte a Squall por la fuerza, además has permitido que esa criatura luche con los soldados. El virus sigue siendo contagioso! –exclamó con una mezcla de impaciencia y rabia-.

- ¿Por eso estas así? –preguntó en tono vacilante-. Esa criatura mata, no hiere por lo tanto no infecta y que sepamos el virus no revive a los muertos –dijo con toda la calma del mundo-.

Jenna no daba crédito a las palabras de ese hombre. De repente era como un niño pequeño que no percibe el peligro de cada situación.

- Pero…

- Pero… ¡QUE! –gritó girándose bruscamente y encarando a Jenna quien se vio obligada a retroceder un par de pasos-. Tu misma creaste varios implantes para tenerlas bajo control ¿recuerdas?

- Si claro pero aun así… son impredecibles. Solo han estado en este bosque.

-Oye, tú misma nos dijiste que esos chips eran efectivos

- Si, dentro de unos límites, cuando se envía la señal para que obedezca, la criatura debe estar relativamente cerca.

- No te preocupes por eso, Jared se ocupara de traerla de vuelta. Yo tampoco tengo intención de dejarla por ahí campando a sus anchas –explicó-. Deberías de confiar mas en mi –añadió cogiendo la cara de la mujer con una de sus manos y besándola con cierta violencia-.

Jenna ni siquiera se movió, sus labios fueron incapaces de corresponder ese beso y su cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

- ¡Vaya! Así que es verdad que te has enamorado de ese niñato – se burló-. Pronto lo tendrás de vuelta, ¿no estás contenta? –dijo sonriendo de medio lado-.

La mujer lo miró desafiante.

- No creas que todo será tan fácil, te recuerdo que pretendes atacar una academia militar donde miles de estudiantes se entrenan cada día para ser Seeds –exclamó con confianza-.

- Si, pero yo tengo a la ciencia de mi parte –rebatió dejando escapar una risa seca-.

La mujer lo miró con furia observando como el hombre tomaba asiento en su sillón de piel.

- ¡Maldito arrogante! –murmuró mientras se marchaba de allí-.

Jenna salió de allí escopetada y con la rabia consumiéndola por dentro. Era demasiado frustrante no poder hacer nada contra él. Pero estaba empezando a cansarse de todo aquello. Si Squall volvía a los laboratorios sería ella misma quien le ayudase a escapar de nuevo.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 07:30 h_

Rinoa se encontraba recostada sobre la encimera de la cocina. Tras ponerse aquellos pantalones largos y esa camiseta blanca de tirantes que había dejado hace unos días en casa de Squall, había recogido su vestido y sus zapatos y los había metido ordenadamente en una bolsa de una famosa tienda de ropa de Deling que el chico le había dado.

Sostenía una galleta en la mano de la cual no había probado bocado y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la enorme cristalera de la terraza. Juraría que el cielo se había ennegrecido aun mas desde que se había levantado y un escalofrió involuntario hizo que su piel se erizara.

Se removió inquieta y entonces vio aparecer por el pasillo a Squall. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros algo caídos y una camiseta de manga larga de color oscura, la cual había remangada hasta la altura de los codos y realzaba su estilizado torso. Caminó hasta la chica mientras se colocaba aquellos cinturones que siempre pendían de sus caderas y poniéndose frente a ella, abrió uno de los armarios que había sobre su cabeza. La chica cerró los ojos al sentir aquel cuerpo tan cerca y se embriagó del agradable olor que despedía Squall.

El joven se estiró y alcanzó un vaso para servirse el zumo de naranja que el mismo había exprimido hacia un rato. Pero antes de que se moviese para dejar espacio a Rinoa, sintió como su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho.

- Supongo que el que venga a vivir aquí ya no importa ¿no? –dijo contra el pecho con algo de ironía-.

Squall dejó el vaso en la encimera y cogiendo la cara de ella entre sus manos la levantó para que lo mirara.

- A mi me importa –contestó muy serio mientras besaba su frente-. Cuando Wexford venga podremos contarle todo al Director y…

- ¿Y qué, Squall? –habló de pronto con tono molesto sorprendiendo a Squall-. Estas ignorando el hecho de que estas infectado con un virus mortal, que te curas con rapidez y que… y que… haces eso que acabas de hacer en el baño –tartamudeó por falta de palabras para explicarse-. Sé que sigues con esos mareos y nauseas… te he visto y también sé que te preocupa volver a perder el control cuando estás conmigo –finalizó en tono mas comprensivo-.

- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?, ¡Maldita sea! –exclamó frustrado-. Pero Wexford es lo único que tenemos así que solo podemos esperar.

Cuando Squall habló con ese científico le dijo que necesitaba verle y que si prometían proteger a su familia les ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese. El peso de todas aquellas muertes inocentes y de la creación de un virus que podía propagarse con tanta facilidad entre la gente era demasiado grande para ese hombre y su conciencia hacía tiempo que no le permitía descansar con facilidad.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta resonó en el apartamento haciendo que la pareja girase su cabeza rápidamente en dirección a la puerta.

- Es el… –dijo Squall y se apresuró a abrir-.

Tras ella, efectivamente, apareció ese científico. Su cara había cambiado desde la última vez que le vieron. Parecía mas delgado y unas ojeras ocupaban la mayor parte de su rostro. Antes de entrar miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

- Creo que no me han seguido –dijo adentrándose y quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta-.

Squall cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido ante el extraño comportamiento y Rinoa se acercó hasta el hombre guardando una distancia de seguridad, ya que no se fiaba mucho de él. Rhys miró primero a Rinoa y luego a Squall y de pronto su gesto se relajó sonriendo de manera cansada a la pareja.

- Leonhart… -pronunció-, me alegro de veros bien.

La pelinegra se apresuró hacia él y cogiéndolo por los hombros lo guió hasta el sofá del salón donde le invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Quiere algo? Parece cansado –dijo Rinoa sentándose a su lado-.

- No gracias, estoy bien –contestó con educación-.

-¿Por qué esta aquí? –preguntó Squall parándose frente al hombre y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto un tanto amenazador-.

El hombre suspiró y masajeó sus ojos en un gesto de confusión.

- La verdad, no lo sé -rio con sarcasmo-. Supongo que no aguanto mas esto, hace un tiempo que merodean por Paalcreek, seguro que me buscan y mi familia, ya no sé como protegerla –confesó con cierta pena-.

La pareja se quedó en silencio y cruzaron miradas de complicidad.

- Por cierto tu… ¿cómo estás? –preguntó el hombre con cautela-. Has notado…

- Estoy infectado, como usted me advirtió –interrumpió el comandante-.

- ¡¿Cómo? –exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Pero tú no pareces… es decir… ¿estás seguro de eso? –acabó diciendo con cierta confusión-.

- Lo he recordado. A veces siento como si no pudiese controlar mi propio cuerpo y he notado que mis heridas…

- Se curan con facilidad ¿no? –terminó la frase el científico-. Es una de las cualidades del virus. Pero de momento eso solo ha funcionado en ti. Los demás sujetos o mueren antes o buen, con ese aspecto que adquieren es casi imposible ver los efectos del virus.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en la habitación y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera incrédula.

- ¡Dios, es increíble! –exclamó volviendo los ojos a Squall-.

- ¿Puede ser que el virus no evolucione mas en él? –preguntó Rinoa con preocupación-.

- No lo sé, la verdad que en su organismo es totalmente aleatorio, debería hacerle algunas pruebas pero yo diría que aun se mantiene en estado latente, tal vez se está desarrollando poco a poco. Cabe la posibilidad de que tu sistema sea tan especial que sea capaz de quedarse con las partes útiles y deseche las residuales –explicó con admiración a la vez que sorpresa-.

- Me da igual, no quiero tener algo así dentro de mí. También puede ser que se desarrolle mas lentamente y al final me convierta en una de esas cosas ¿no?

El científico hizo una mueca y después suspiro dándole la razón a Squall.

- Debe venir con nosotros. Si nos dice donde está su familia un grupo de Seeds especializados irán en su busca y los traerán sanos y salvos hasta el jardín –dijo el castaño con seguridad-.

El hombre volvió a asentir en silencio sabiendo que aquello era lo correcto. De pronto el timbre de la puerta volvió a resonar sobresaltando al grupo.

- Quien será ahora… -murmuró Squall acercándose con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta-.

Cuando abrió, dos personas demasiado conocidas se colaron hasta adentro quedándose con la boca abierta al ver al Rhys Wexford allí.

- Seifer, Quistis, el…

- ¿Por qué esta Wexford sentado en el sofá de tu salón? –preguntó el Seed rubio con las cejas enarcadas al máximo-.

- Nos va a ayudar –atajó el comandante-. Y vosotros ¿qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó seguido-.

- Debemos enseñaros algo

La pareja se sentó en el sofá y Quistis le preguntó a Rinoa a ver qué tal estaba. La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Ayer cuando os fuisteis pasó algo y Wexford, usted tal vez pueda aclararnos algunas dudas –comentó Seifer sacando el móvil y poniéndolo sobre la mesa-. Mirad…

El grupo se acercó alrededor de la mesa y observaron cada vez mas atónitos las imágenes que mostraban la extraña relación entre Ektrom y Jared.

Rinoa no daba crédito, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sabía que algo pasaba con Jared pero no quería creer que estaba relacionado con los laboratorios y menos quería imaginar que había hecho esto a Squall. Pero allí estaban esas imágenes que no dejaban lugar a duda. Hablaba con Ektrom sobre algo que no llegaban a entender, la nombraban en su conversación y a Squall también y a los demás y decían algo de un tal Arzhul que nadie conocía, ni siquiera Wexford.

La chica no aguantaba mas eso, sentía como su aliento se entrecortaba por momentos y las ganas de llorar era demasiado fuerte. Sin querer que nadie de los allí presentes vieran ese momento de flaqueza se levantó a toda prisa y desapareció por el pasillo.

Squall la vio pasar por delante e intentó detenerla pero fue imposible.

- ¡Rinoa! –grito levantándose pero Quistis lo detuvo-.

- Voy yo –dijo mirándolo con complicidad-.

Squall frunció el ceño y al final asintió dejando que la mujer rubia fuese tras ella.

Cuando Quistis llegó hasta la habitación se encontró con Rinoa sentada en el borde de la cama. Sus manos se entrelazaban con nerviosismo y sus ojos se mantenían pegados en el suelo. La instructora se acercó y se sentó a su lado apoyando una de sus manos en el muslo de la pelinegra para llamar su atención.

- ¿Estás bien?

- He sido engañada Quistis, todo el tiempo que pase con el… solo me utilizó.

Rinoa levantó la vista. Estaba dolida, sus ojos oscuros la delataban pero Quistis se sorprendió de ver que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. En el pasado esa chica estaría perdida en el llanto pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Aun le parecía increíble lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

- Oye no tiene porque ser así, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva con ellos, tal vez…

- No Quistis, ahora muchas cosas me encajan. Su manera de tratarme, a veces era tan fría, yo le necesitaba pero él fue incapaz de consolarme ni una sola vez. Yo no quise verlo porque el dolor de perder a Squall era demasiado y creía que estando junto a Jared todo iría mejor. ¡Seré estúpida! –se lamentó dejando escapar una risa seca-.

- Bueno, ninguno nos dimos cuenta realmente

-Ya… -sonrió de medio lado-, pero tú no te acostabas con el –añadió con una frialdad que a Quistis le erizó la piel-.

La instructora se quedó callada ante el último comentario de la pelinegra. Sin duda estaba cargado de rencor, un rencor que jamás había conocido en Rinoa.

- Oye, ve con los demás, yo enseguida voy –dijo con desgana-.

Quistis sonrió algo preocupada por dejarla ahí sola pero posiblemente era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.

* * *

Squall y Seifer intercambiaron miradas y después posaron sus ojos en el científico, tal vez esperando que aquel hombre con aspecto algo desaliñado les iluminase.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Seifer esperando que dijese algo-. ¿Conoce a alguno de los dos? O ¿sabe de lo que hablan?

El hombre se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos intentando hacer memoria o eso quisieron creer los Seeds.

- Al militar no le había visto en mi vida pero el chico… es posible.

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron de par en par y se irguió mas en el sofá acercándose a Wexford.

- De que… ¿de qué lo conoce? –preguntó con nerviosismo el castaño-.

- No lo sé… esos ojos… -dijo el hombre pensativo-, tal vez le haya visto alguna vez pasearse por las instalaciones pero no estoy seguro. Vosotros parece que lo conocéis ¿no?

Seifer suspiró sonoramente.

- Algo así, estuvo saliendo con Rinoa durante un año mas o menos

De repente la expresión de Wexford cambió radicalmente y la inquietud pareció apoderarse de él.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? –preguntó Squall posando su mano en el hombro del científico-.

- ¿Has dicho que salió con Rinoa? –exclamó mirando a Seifer-, ¿tu Rinoa? –preguntó esta vez señalando a Squall-.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con sus cejas enfrentadas ante la confusión.

- Pensé que salía contigo, cuando estuviste retenido me dijiste…

- Si, rompimos y varios meses mas tarde llegué a Lidecorp en una misión y cuando regresé al jardín… ¿Por qué debo contarle todo esto? –preguntó frustrado interrumpiendo su propia explicación de los hechos-. ¡Quiere decirnos de una vez de que conoce a Jared!

- La bruja de Balamb… -susurró-. ¡Cómo no he caído antes! –exclamó dándose un golpecito en la frente con una de sus manos-. Ese chico, Jared, se encargaba de proporcionarnos una pequeña cantidad de una sustancia que ayudaba a estabilizar el virus y que le proporcionaba unas cualidades especiales, regeneración, aumento de reflejos -enumeró el hombre mirando de reojo a Squall quien acababa de describir esos mismos síntomas-. Esa sustancia era sangre de bruja. La bruja de Balamb, la única que existe.

- ¿Me está diciendo que la utilizaron también a ella? –preguntó exasperado-. Ella nunca ha estado en esos laboratorios

- Tu tampoco recordabas haber estado allí dentro, Squall –interrumpió esta vez Seifer-.

- Si ese chico salía con ella, fácilmente podía haberla llevado allí. No sabéis la cantidad de fármacos que poseen y que ni imagináis lo que pueden causar. Posiblemente no recuerde nada –explicó Wexford meneando la cabeza de forma negativa ante la situación-. Lo siento… -añadió tras una pausa en la que observó la cara de preocupación de los dos chicos que tenía a su lado-.

Squall se levantó de golpe del sofá bajo la atenta mirada de los allí presentes.

- Nos vamos al jardín, preparaos –dijo con autoridad mientras veía aparecer a Quistis por el pasillo-. Voy a por Rinoa –añadió-.

El castaño se encaminó hacia su dormitorio cruzándose por el camino con la rubia instructora quien le hizo un ademán de cabeza entendiéndose a la perfección. Cuando llegó se encontró a la pelinegra mirando por el ventanal del dormitorio. Su mirada era ausente y sus ojos parecían tristes aunque se notaba que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

- Rin… -susurró tras ella mientras depositaba un beso en el hombro de la chica-. Hay algo que debes saber –comentó con cautela mientras reposaba sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven-.

- Lo sé, os he escuchado –dijo con su mirada fija en las nubes que amenazaban con lluvia-. Jared me dijo que cuando estuvo conmigo fingió ser alguien que no era, al principio no lo entendía pero ahora supongo que todo encaja. Su reaparición tras eso meses en los que no supe nada de el, justo cuando tu vuelves al jardín, esa forma de tratarme, supongo que también me necesitan a mi ¿no? –dijo con dureza-.

- Shhhh… ya vale –dijo el hombre girándola para mirarla a la cara-. No va a pasar nada, no dejaré que ese individuo se acerque a ti, ¿me oyes? –añadió cogiendo la cara de ella entre sus manos-. Ahora debemos irnos.

La joven asintió y seguido se vio arrastrada de la mano.

* * *

_Carretera Nueva, 07:38 h_

Jared guardó su teléfono móvil en un bolsillo interno de un chaleco negro de combate y tras mirar a Ektrom que conducía a su lado, asintió sin decir nada mas.

Se encontraban de camino al jardín de Balamb, en uno de los transportes blindados que Ektrom tenía a su disposición. El enorme militar mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera y su gesto era de concentración total, posiblemente repasaba mentalmente la táctica de ataque que habían ideado.

La estrategia era simple, reducirían el sistema de defensa del jardín gracias a los datos que habían recogido la noche pasada en la fiesta y atacarían sin piedad alguna, el objetivo estaba bien claro, llevarse a Leonhart de vuelta a los laboratorios y si de paso Wexford estaba con ellos también debían llevarlo.

Jared confiaba plenamente en aquella estrategia, varios hombres se encargaría desde las instalaciones de los laboratorios, de minar el sistema de seguridad del jardín a través de un complejo sistema de red que él era incapaz de entender, incluso aquella zona de entrenamiento que poseían llena de todas las especies conocidas de monstruos, quedaría desactivada. Cuando ellos llegasen colocarían varias artefactos L-45, pequeños artilugios semiesféricos que emitían una señal que atraían a los monstruos de la zona. Cuando el caos reinase en aquella academia militar ellos entrarían en acción.

Jared miró entonces a los pasajeros que viajaban en la parte de atrás. Soldados que habían dejado todo por luchar junto a Ektrom, eso era fidelidad y lo demás tonterías. Esos hombres habían estado semanas bajo un duro entrenamiento y les habían hecho miles de pruebas hasta que consiguieron que ese diminuto aparato en la base de la nuca no fuese rechazado por su organismo. Aun así el personal del laboratorio no podía predecir con seguridad cuales serían las consecuencias de aquello después de varias horas y no descartaban la muerte. Aun así y sabiendo lo que les esperaba, esos hombres enfundados en sus trajes de combate de color negro, habían decidido luchar.

El joven de mirada cristalina los observó durante unos minutos, a simple vista parecían robots, apenas se movían y todos estaban en una postura erguida con mirada al frente, Jared juraría que ni siquiera parpadeaban. Había tenido la oportunidad de verles en acción y le parecía increíble. Ese inhibidor de dolor era sin duda muy efectivo y eso unido a una preparación que les habían inyectado antes de salir, conseguía que esos hombres solo tuviesen en la cabeza la lucha, sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos, todo valía para ellos. Tenían una misión clara y sabían que no debían desobedecer, eran totalmente autómatas.

El chico echó un vistazo por el retrovisor y vio que tras ellos los demás vehículos les seguían de cerca y en último lugar un transporte especial para aquella criatura. Arzhul después de pensárselo varios días, había decidió enviarla a la lucha. Después de Leonhart el sujeto numero uno había sido su mayor logro. Se había mantenido con vida desde el principio y era capaz de obedecer las órdenes sin contratiempos. Era rápida, ágil y cazaba para sobrevivir. Cuando se la ordenaba volver a las instalaciones obedecía sin objeción y era totalmente controlable con el sistema de frecuencia que Jenna había creado. El problema del contagio era unos de los mayores miedos de los científicos. A pesar de sus estudios aun no había conseguido que si esa criatura hería o mordía a alguien, en un intervalo de tiempo relativamente corto, el virus infectara a esa persona. Solo querían atacar al jardín pero no que medio mundo se contagiase de ese virus. Pero Arzhul lo tenía muy claro, la criatura estaba entrenada para matar no para herir, no dejaría a ninguna de sus víctimas con vida y por lo tanto el virus moriría con ella.

Cuando aquello Seeds viesen a su creación, ese aspecto entre humano y monstruo, sin duda se quedarían paralizados.

Jared sonrió de medio lado al recordar la cara de satisfacción de Arzhul al trazar el plan y una especia de cosquilleo se hizo presente en su estomago. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no combatía pero sabía que estaba preparado de sobra. Pensó entonces en Rinoa, ella no estaba en el plan pero él no podía ignorarla. Esa mujer se había instalado en su mente como una especia de virus corrosivo. Era incapaz de olvidarla a pesar de que nunca se enamoró de ella. Todo empezó como una misión pero se había creado una especia de obsesión hacia ella. Verla con ese maldito comandante le creaba una rabia incontrolable y las ganas de hacerla sufrir aumentaban.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 08:30 h_

Squall conducía en silencio. A su lado se encontraba Wexford que miraba por la ventana con semblante serio y en la parte de atrás, los demás. Observó a Rinoa por el retrovisor y vio que seguía con aquella mirada, una que jamás había visto en ella. Parecía llena de rabia y rencor y aquello le asustó ya que sabía que esa mujer no era así.

De nuevo miró de reojo a Wexford y entonces se percató de que aun no le había dicho que pasó después de salir de los laboratorios.

- Rhys… -llamó desviando momentáneamente los ojos de la carretera-.

El hombre pareció salir de aquel trance al oír su nombre.

- Si

- Nunca me ha dicho que paso después de que me sacara de allí. Porque aparecí en Trabia.

El científico pareció dudar y después desvió los ojos hacia el techo al parecer pensativo.

- Bueno la alarma del complejo saltó y en el exterior nos separamos. Entre la confusión te oí decir que debías comprobar algo, después no nos quedó mas remedio que separarnos si no nos cogerían a los dos. Estabas muy débil… -continuó con gesto de culpabilidad-. No debí dejarte…

- Oye no pasa nada, bastante hizo con sacarme de allí, se lo agradezco –dijo Squall con gesto conciliador-.

Aparcaron aquel coche deportivo en el garaje y se encaminaron hacia el despacho. Wexford miraba a su alrededor con cara de sorpresa y observaba a los estudiantes con los que se cruzaban con una mezcla de admiración y confusión.

- ¿Sorprendido? –preguntó Seifer poniéndose a la altura del hombre y apoyando una mano en su hombro-.

- Bueno… no imaginaba que un academia militar fuese… fuese…

- ¿Tan normal? –acabó Seifer-.

- Supongo que sí –sonrió-.

Minutos mas tarde cruzaban la puerta del despacho bajo la atenta mirada del Director. Este se bajó las gafas y los observó por encima de ellas.

- Tenemos algo que contarle.

La voz de Squall sonó mas seria de lo habitual y Kramer y Shu intercambiaron miradas.

Los muchacho no sabrían decir cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que habían empezado con la historia, ¿una hora?, tal vez algo mas. Habían intentando explicar todo, absolutamente todo lo mejor que pudieron a pesar de lo surrealista de la historia pero Wexford estaba allí para corroborarlo.

Kramer se dejó caer con desgana sobre su sillón de piel dejando entrever una mirada incrédula. El silencio era ahora el protagonista, esperaban que dijese algo pero parece que aquella historia le había dejado sin palabras.

- Yo, yo no sé que decir –habló por fin mientras dejaba sus gafas sobre la mesa-. Intentasteis decírnoslo pero Laguna y yo creímos que lo mejor era dejaros al margen… solo queríamos protegeros, de verdad –añadió con culpabilidad-.

- Lo sabemos –contestó Rinoa con esa sonrisa que conseguía tranquilizar a cualquiera-.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

- ¿Y dice que esas criaturas son humanos? –preguntó el director dirigiéndose a Wexford-.

- Si, pero el virus provoca una serie de mutaciones. Pierden la pigmentación de la piel y ciertas facultades. Además es contagioso, si uno de esos seres entra en contacto directo con una persona, el virus pasará a formar parte de su organismo, provocándole, por supuesto, los mismos síntomas.

El hombre de pelo cano se removió en su asiento de manera inquieta y de nuevo se puso las gafas con gesto algo nervioso.

- Director esas criaturas son muy agresivas y no atienden a razones. Conseguimos controlar algunas de ellas, las que mas posibilidades tenían de sobrevivir, con una especie de chip pero eso no es suficiente. En cualquier momento una puede escaparse y sería el fin. Debemos destruir ese virus y acabar con todo esto.

Varios suspiros se oyeron en la sala y hubo intercambio de miradas.

Shu que había estado presente en todo momento, miró a Squall con complicidad y después asintió.

- Señor no hay tiempo de lamentarse. Esa gente busca a Squall y posiblemente a Rinoa y al señor Wexford también. No pararan hasta que consigan su objetivo –dijo Shu acercándose mas a la mesa de Kramer-.

El hombre levantó la vista hacia esos chicos y su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre, llena de confianza y autoridad.

- Está bien, lo primero que haremos será traer aquí a la familia de este hombre y a cambio usted hará todo lo posible por eliminar ese virus del organismo de Squall –aclaró con seriedad acusada-. Cuando ninguno de mis hombres corra peligro nos ocuparemos de esos malditos laboratorios, ¿entendido? –preguntó elevando el tono de voz intentando animar a los chicos-.

Todos asintieron.

- Bien pues en marcha. Shu avisa a Kadowaki debe saber lo que ocurre, yo hablaré con Laguna. Vosotros chicos seguid con la rutina de momento y tu Squall, después quiero que te pases por la enfermería, necesitas hacerte nuevas pruebas –explicó con la autoridad a la que les tenían acostumbrados-.

El castaño lo miró con algo de desgana.

- Estoy bien Kramer, de verdad no hace falta…

- Rinoa encárgate de que vaya ¿vale? –interrumpió las palabras del comandante-.

La pelinegra asintió mientras Squall levantaba las manos en alto.

- Gracias por ignorarme –comentó con ironía-.

Cuando se disponían a abandonar el despacho algo los hizo pararse en seco. Sus miradas tornaron a desesperación cuando una especie de bocina resonó en todo el jardín.

El sistema de seguridad que poseía Kramer, el cual mantenía el jardín totalmente protegido, comenzó a parpadear con luces rojas y en aquellos monitores comenzaron a aparecer distintas áreas del jardín en las que solo se podía leer una palabra de color rojo: ¡ALERTA!

- Que demonios…

Las palabras del científico que parecía demasiado asustado, fueron interrumpidas por Kramer.

- ¡Nos atacan!

* * *

_Woooow por fin, pensaba que no lo acabaría nunca. Creo que es el capitulo que mas me ha costado. El siguiente lo tengo mucho mas claro que este, así que espero tardar menos._

_Si no, me disculpo de antemano jejeje._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	27. capitulo 27

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Bueno me merezco un Abruuuuzo! Jejej. Tiempo record en colgar capi eh? Esto es pa' compensar la tardanza del anterior. Y naa el anterior ya dejaba claro que en este se iba a liar parda y efectivamente así ha sido jejej. Espero que los que esperaban acción queden satisfechos y los que no, pues espero que les guste igualmente._

_**IProOmise:**__ Este capi no me puedes decir que es corto ee? Jeje. Pues sip, como bien decías se ha liado gorda jejej. Solo tienes k leer y dejarte llevar por la lucha Wooowwww!__ Un saluditoooo^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Bueno tendrás que leer para saber si al jardín le pasa algo (misterio, misterio, jeje). Y Rinoa pues parece que va a tener que sufrir un poquito pero solo un poquito ee? Así que a leer toca XD. _

_**ariadna rinoa:**__ Lo prometido, aquí está el capi. Para que no te subas por las paredes jejej. Así que nada, espero que te guste. Es mucho mas entretenido que el anterior o a mi me lo parece, ya me dirás. Besotesss^^_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Me alegro de que te gustase el capitulo. Lo de los síntomas del virus, la verdad que no lo tenía pensado así pero luego me di cuenta que realmente se parecen mucho a los poderes de Rinoa pero con unas mutaciones sin importancia jejej. Espero que este capi tb te guste. Saluditos^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Aaayyy que cabeza con el review jejej. No en serio, no pasa nada si no escribes ee? No me enfado, lo prometo jeje. Si, Rinoa en esta historia, ya sabéis que es más fuerte, más segura, más valiente… vamos que sus poderes son la leche jejej. Pero weno a mí tampoco me gusta que sea intocable, de ahí que este Jared para traerla de cabeza. Al parecer es con el único que es vulnerable y eso le producirá más miedo. Ya iréis viendo. Ahora toca lucha que aunque no eres muy fan espero que te guste. Un Abracito a ti tb ^^ _

_**Natsumi-chan Summer: **__Lo primero, muy Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a dejarme review. Y nada de chapa, cuantos más largos mejor jejeje. Pues sip, la verdad que la historia tiene un aire Resident pork me encanta el videojuego, los personajes, la historia… TODO! Jejej. Y de momento las criaturillas infernales no tendrán nombre y no creo que lo tengan. Escenitas de Squall y Rinoa nos encantan a todas, SIIIII y a mi me encanta escribirlas asi que de eso no faltara. En cuanto a tu petición: habrá alguna escena mas, claro que si. A mi tb me gusta mucho esa pareja. Y la pregunta: Rinoa, única y exclusivamente jejej pero espero que el capi te guste igual XD. Y naa que darte tb las gracias por pasarte por deviantart y sobre todo que por mis ilustraciones te hayas decidido a leer el fic. K MARAVILLA! Hasta la proxima ^^_

* * *

_**VEINTISIETE**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 10:00 h_

La confusión y el miedo se apoderaron del grupo. Todos se miraron sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto Squall vio como Kramer se alejaba unos pasos y colocándose frente a la red de monitores que había bajo el ventanal, tecleaba algo con dedos agiles.

No tardó ni medio segundo, cuando una voz mecanizada resonaba en todo el jardín:

"PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD, ACTIVADO" "PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD, ACTIVADO"

Squall miró a su Director y asintió.

Aquel protocolo lo habían ideado hacia seis años cuando el jardín fue atacado. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes del jardín cumplían una tarea. Decidieron que los más mayores a partir de cierta edad, entrarían en combate si era necesario. Les habían enseñado a formar grupos de ataque y defensa según las capacidades de cada uno. Los estudiantes de menor edad se encargarían de los más pequeños, debían protegerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Optaron porque ese lugar fuese el gran salón ya que su única entrada era la puerta doble, la cual era muy resistente, además era uno de los sitios más amplios del jardín.

Cada seis meses mas o menos hacían un simulacro y los resultados siempre eran satisfactorios. Aquel jardín estaba preparado para un ataque, la gente estaba organizada y cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento.

Squall recorrió la estancia hasta colarse por la puerta de su propio despacho y volvió con su arma colgada de la cadera. Se puso un par de guantes de combate y le lanzó otro de menor tamaño a Rinoa. Ésta los cogió y tras quitarse la chaqueta, se los puso.

- ¡Estamos listos! –dijo el castaño de manera muy seria tras recorrer con la mirada a sus compañeros-.

- ¿Listos para qué? ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó Entonces Wexford elevando el tono de voz para hacerse escuchar-.

La voz del hombre se oyó por encima de la alarma que seguía resonando en todo el complejo.

-Oiga quédese aquí y no le ocurrirá nada –le advirtió Seifer alejándolo de la puerta-. Está en una academia militar, no podría estar más seguro –añadió guiñándole un ojo al hombre que había palidecido en pocos segundos-.

Antes de que pudiesen salir del despacho un grupo de Seeds de último curso llegaron hasta allí y adquiriendo una posición defensiva, custodiaron la puerta de Kramer.

- ¡No quiero que nadie entre ni salga de aquí! ¡Proteged a estos hombres con vuestra vida si es necesario! –dijo Squall con autoridad-.

- ¡Si, Comandante! –dijeron al unísono los muchachos acompañando sus palabras con aquel gesto que caracterizaba a los Seeds-.

El joven comandante le dio una palmada en la espalda a uno de ellos y antes de cerrar la puerta de madera maciza del despacho del Director, miró a Shu.

- Shu, te vamos a necesitar abajo

La mujer asintió y rápidamente se junto al grupo. A pesar de ser una excelente subcomandante, la mujer no había perdido ni una sola facultad en combate. Squall la solía ver entrenar y por ello no había dudado en llevársela consigo en esta ocasión.

Cuando el ascensor les dejó en las escaleras del hall se percataron de que aquello tenía peor pinta de la que hubiesen imaginado. El lugar era un hervidero de todo tipo de monstruos. Los chicos observaron que los Seeds que combatían no tardaban mucho en acabar con ellos por lo que se relajaron un poco.

De pronto llegó junto a Squall un muchacho delgado, alto y con el pelo peinado hacia un lado.

- ¡Comandante! ¡nuestro sistema de seguridad ha sido desactivado! ¡el escudo del jardín no funciona y tampoco el área de entrenamiento! –exclamó el chico con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente-.

Squall miró a su alrededor y después se dirigió al joven. El chico le sonaba porque a veces le había visto con Zell. Pertenecía al grupo de sistemas. Eran buenos en todo lo que se refería a la tecnología y ordenadores y siempre andaban creando algunas mejoras para las armas.

- ¡Subid al despacho y arreglarlo! ¡Como sea! –ordenó el castaño empujando al chico hacia el ascensor-.

- Aunque el área de entrenamiento haya sido desbloqueada no hay tantos monstruos en ella. ¿De dónde demonios salen tantos? –observó Seifer blandiendo su espada en el aire-.

- ¿Y que mas da eso? ¡Acabemos con ellos!

La voz de la pelinegra se escuchó por primera vez desde que habían llegado al jardín. Parecía muy segura de sí misma y Squall juraría haber notado un atisbo de júbilo en ella.

De pronto y sin que ninguno se moviese vieron como en sus muñecas aparecía una especie de aura azulada y saltando de golpe todas las escaleras, aterrizó en el suelo con una de sus rodillas clavada y la otra flexionada.

- ¡Guau! –exclamó Seifer con media sonrisa- ¡A ver quién es capaz de seguirla! –rio de manera fanfarrona-.

En pocos segundos la joven de cabello negro comenzó a moverse de una manera casi imperceptible a la vista del ojo humano. Sus patadas y puñetazos eran certeros y era capaz de deshacerse de varios monstruos a la vez.

La mente de Rinoa se concentró y todo a su alrededor comenzó a ir más despacio. Era capaz de adelantarse a los movimientos del enemigo y gracias al aumento de agilidad se podía permitir el lujo de esquivar los numerosos ataques.

Avanzó con seguridad llevándose a su paso a aquellas criaturas que no dejaban de aparecer y consiguió salvar a un par de estudiantes que iban a ser atacados por la espalda. A pocos metros de ella vio a Seifer y Quistis que luchaban juntos sin despegar sus espaldas y por el flanco derecho pudo divisar el flequillo rubio de Zell.

Sin que su concentración se distrajese un solo instante sintió como un cuerpo demasiado conocido para ella se pegaba de pronto a ella. La mujer se giró y pudo ver como Squall blandía en círculos su espada para luego clavársela en el pecho a un Ochú que agitó sus tentáculos en un último intento por sobrevivir. Después el joven se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y de una fuerte patada se deshizo del ataque de un viscoso y pesado Fungo. El castaño la miró y sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Crees que eras la única que puede deshacerse de varios a la vez? –bromeó con algo de arrogancia fingida-.

La pelinegra dobló su torso hacia atrás para esquivar a uno de esos mosquitos gigantes y apoyando sus manos en el suelo dio una voltereta propinándole una patada al enemigo y consiguiéndose colocar frente a Squall.

- ¡Sígueme si puedes! –le retó pegando su cuerpo al de el-.

Antes de que la chica saliese de allí escopetada como solía hacer cuando ese poder recorría sus venas, Squall la detuvo por el brazo.

- ¡No te separes de mi! ¡No quiero perderte de vista! –advirtió el chico blandiendo de nuevo la espada por encima de la cabeza de Rinoa para deshacerse de la nueva amenaza-.

Rinoa asintió sabiendo que Squall le hablaba muy en serio. Después de que sus miradas se cruzasen de manera cómplice siguieron avanzando juntos.

Kramer tenía razón cuando se empañaba en llevarlos a misiones juntos. Sabía que se compenetraban a la perfección pero en muchas ocasiones acababan peleándose por falta de entendimiento entre ellos.

Aquello había quedado atrás y ahora podía decirse que en combate eran perfectos. Rinoa seguía siendo mucho más rápida y ágil que el. Avanzaba con rapidez entre los enemigos y esquivaba golpes que a cualquiera le resultaría imposible. Sus reflejos le permitían adelantarse al enemigo, era como si pudiese leerles la mente. Pero Squall era más fuerte y por tanto su capacidad defensiva mas elevada. Si luchaba a su lado podría protegerla.

Consiguieron llegar hasta Zell quien parecía incluso divertirse con la situación y tras ellos aparecía Irvine.

- ¡Ey, tíos! ¿estáis bien?

Todos asintieron.

- ¿Dónde está Selphie? –preguntó con algo de preocupación Rinoa-.

- Está cerca del patio con Shu y también Ren y Darek.

Rinoa suspiró aliviada, esos dos chicos era buenos Seeds y sus habilidades en combate eran muy parecidas por lo que no tendría problemas.

- Por cierto… -habló de nuevo Irvine-. Mirad lo que he encontrado.

El vaquero sacó una de esas esferas que encontraron en las cercanías de Rosfall, las que utilizaban para atraer monstruos a la zona.

- Así que por eso hay tantos… -dijo Zell-.

Squall se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y tras mirar a Rinoa habló.

- Es Lidecorp quien nos está atacando, debemos destruir estas cosas, así conseguiremos que dejen de aparecer monstruos.

- ¡Bien! –dijo el vaquero y el artista marcial al unísono-.

Rinoa observó como Zell e Irvine se alejaban y por el camino se encargaban de unas cuantas bestias. Todos y cada uno de los componentes de ese jardín se estaba esforzando al máximo y sin duda estaban preparados para lo que estaba sucediendo. De momento no habían sido informados de ninguna baja. Evidentemente había heridos pero nada serio.

- Vamos debemos encontrar esas malditas cosas –dijo Squall cogiendo la mano de la pelinegra-.

Justo en el momento que Squall se giraba con la mano entrelazada a la de Rinoa, un corpulento hombre se plantaba frente a él. Llevaba un traje de combate de color negro y bajo el casco que cubría la cabeza en su totalidad apenas podía distinguirse un rostro.

El comandante blandió su espada en alto y cuando la lanzó contra uno de los brazos del hombre, este la paró en seco sin apenas inmutarse.

- Pero que demon…

Squall no pudo acabar la frase porque el hombre le propinó un puñetazo empotrándolo contra la pared. Su mano se soltó de la de Rinoa y esta se giró rápidamente hacia él.

- ¡Squall! –gritó con desesperación-.

La morena se acercó hasta el chico y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Un hilillo de sangre emanaba de su labio inferior el cual limpió sin apartar la mirada de aquel nuevo enemigo.

- Estoy bien, tranquila –dijo posando su mano en la mejilla de ella pero sin mirarla a la cara-.

El chico la apartó de su camino con delicadeza y la colocó tras él.

- ¿Quiénes sois y que queréis? –preguntó acercándose al hombre-.

- No te resistas Leonhart es mejor que vengas con nosotros.

Tras aquellas palabras el soldado se abalanzó contra la pareja pero ambos consiguieron esquivar el ataque separándose uno a cada lado. Rinoa se puso en guardia y fue la primera en atacar. Corrió hacia a el y cuando aquel hombre lanzó su puño contra ella, la chica giró sobre si misma a la vez que se agachaba para esquivar el golpe, cuando el hombre perdió algo el equilibrio al fallar el ataque, ésta se incorporó frente a él y le propinó un fuerte y contundente golpe en el estomago. Para su sorpresa y la de Squall el soldado ni se inmutó.

Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron de par en par y durante unos instantes se quedó paralizada. Cuando reaccionó se sorprendió a ella misma esquivando un nuevo ataque y colocándose detrás del soldado. Por encima del hombro pudo ver como Squall se abalanzaba con su en arma en alto. Varios sablazos fueron dirigidos directamente contra el enemigo pero los paró con sus brazos. Entonces fue cuando la pareja fue consciente de lo que ocurría. Aquel hombre tenía innumerables cortes en sus brazos producidos por la espada de Squall. La sangre podía verse a través de las ropas rasgadas pero parecía que ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

- ¡Este tipo ni se inmuta Squall! –habló la bruja que había conseguido llegar hasta su compañero-.

- Eres fuerte para ser tan poca cosa –dijo el soldado a Rinoa abalanzándose de nuevo a ella-.

El enemigo corrió hacia la chica que ahora se encontraba detrás de la espalda de Squall y dando un salto en el aire, apuntó con su puño al chico que la protegía. Squall pudo reaccionar y agachándose, rodó hacia un lado dejando desprotegida a Rinoa.

Ésta vio caer de rodillas al hombre y dando un par de volteretas hacia tras se alejó varios pasos. De nuevo se puso en guardia y justo cuando ese soldado se incorporó por completo, oyó su nombre.

- ¡Rin, ahora!

Squall se había levantado del suelo y pasando por delante del soldado rápidamente había conseguido hacerle un corte en el abdomen. El soldado se quedó quieto mientras llevaba su mano a la nueva herida, fue entonces cuando Rinoa cogió carrerilla y dirigiéndose a él, saltó en el aire y derribó al hombre colocando sus pies sobre el pecho de éste. Después con un rápido movimiento de mano del que Squall casi ni fue consciente, le propinó un golpe en el cuello dejándolo K.O.

Rinoa suspiró aliviada sentada aun sobre aquel enemigo.

- ¿Estás bien? –se apresuró Squall mientras le ayudaba a levantarse-.

- Si pero… ¿este hombre? Squall, le hemos herido innumerables veces y ni se ha inmutado –dijo sin poder apartar la vista de los corte y golpes de la espada del chico-.

- Lo sé

Squall la apartó del cuerpo y agachándose, le quitó el casco para comprobar de quien se trataba. Temió encontrarse con algo no humano pero para su sorpresa y la de Rinoa tan solo era un hombre. Parecía tener unos treinta años, era rubio con el pelo a lo pincho y una perilla del mismo color, remarcaba los rasgos cuadrados de la mandíbula.

- ¿Sabes quién es? –peguntó ella sin poder apartar los ojos de los atractivos rasgos del soldado-.

La pelinegra vio entonces como Squall presionaba en el lado del cuello con un par de dedos en busca del pulso. Tras unos segundos el chico dejó caer su cabeza algo abatido.

- Espera… -dijo ella asustada-. ¿Está muerto?

- Me temo que si –contestó sin levantarse del suelo-.

- No puede ser… yo no quería… mi intención no era matarlo -habló nerviosa llevándose sus manos a la boca y retrocediendo unos pasos-.

Squall seguía allí encima del cadáver sin levantarse.

- Un momento, mira esto –comentó haciéndole un gesto a Rinoa con la mano para que se acercara-.

La joven obedeció y presurosa observó lo que Squall estaba mirando. Un pequeño charquito de un líquido azulado tirando a negro se había formado bajo la nunca del hombre. Squall lo giró y entonces lo vieron. Un diminuto aparatito sobresalía de la base de la nuca y era ese mismo aparato el que desprendía el líquido.

- Creo que ya sé porque ha muerto. Tiene toda la pinta de que esto ha reventado –observó dejando el cadáver como estaba-.

- ¿Crees que es eso lo que les hace comportarse así? –inquirió Rinoa observándolo más de cerca-.

- Puede ser, era como si no notase el dolor –comentó pensativo-.

El muchacho se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Rinoa con él quien se había quedado hipnotizada frente al hombre muerto.

- Vamos, debemos seguir.

La pareja salió de aquel pasillo algo desierto al que habían llegado mientras luchaban y rápidamente volvieron a la realidad.

Los monstruos eran sin duda menos numerosos pero ahora aquello soldados mantenían ocupados a la mayoría de Seeds. Squall no diría que eran demasiados pero el número de Seed heridos sí que era mayor y también el número que debía ocuparse de un solo oponente ya que un solo Seed no podía enfrentarse a unos de esos soldados.

La pareja avanzó por el pasillo que les llevaba de nuevo al hall cuando vieron que a su izquierda, en el nuevo pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio, una pequeña de cinco o seis años sollozaba acuclillada.

- ¡Mierda! –murmuró Squall desviándose sin pensárselo hacia la cría-.

Cuando se acercó hasta ella comprobó que la pequeña era la alumna de Irvine que hacia unas semanas había enfermado y el mismo la había acompañado en la enfermería.

- Thara… -llamó agachándose a su lado-.

La pequeña levantó la cabeza y lo miró con unos enormes ojos verdes que ahora estaban enrojecidos por el llanto.

- ¿Comandante? –dijo con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto-.

Squall asintió y rápidamente la niñita se le enroscó en el cuello. Éste la cogió en brazos y justo cuando iba a levantarse del suelo vio por el rabillo del ojo que dos de esos soldados se acercaban hacia él empuñando unas armas poco comunes. El muchacho al no poder reaccionar por tener a esa niña en brazos se giró y agachándose cubrió el pequeño cuerpo esperando el ataque. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió, cuando abrió los ojos y se giró comprobó que Rinoa se encontraba delante de él. Sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente y justo delante, un enorme escudo color rosado se extendía de una pared a otra y llegaba hasta el techo. Los soldados habían sido despedidos varios metros hacia atrás al chocar contra el inesperado escudo.

- ¿Rinoa? –dijo algo confuso Squall-.

- Vete

- Pero…

- ¡Vete! –grito girándose y clavando sus ojos en los de él-.

El chico obedeció y se adentró hacia el gimnasio. Si lo cruzaba y salía por la otra puerta estaría cerca del gran salón.

- Aguanta

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir corriendo con la niña en brazos.

Rinoa asintió y cuando volvió la vista al frente comprobó que los dos soldados estaban demasiado cerca de ella. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, su poder, juraría que de nuevo estaba desapareciendo. A medida que esos hombres se acercaban, ella se debilitaba cada vez mas. Sin poder aguantarlo, el escudo que la protegía desapareció y cayó de rodillas exhausta. Un sudor frio empapó su frente y su mirada comenzó a nublarse. Miró de nuevo a los hombres, uno de ellos, a pesar de que le era imposible ver algo a través de esos cascos, le resultaba extremadamente familiar, su forma de andar y su complexión.

- ¿Jared? –susurró como pudo-.

La respiración empezó a faltarle y entonces notó como ese soldado, el que le era tan familiar la levantaba del brazo y la empotraba contra la pared. Se fijó que el otro soldado ya no estaba y el que la mantenía pegada a la pared pareció leerle la mente.

- Mejor tu y yo a solas –dijo a través del casco-.

- Eres tu ¿verdad? - dijo ella tosiendo-.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? –rio de manera arrogante-.

Rinoa miró al casco a la altura de donde intuía ella que estaban los ojos y con mirada retadora contestó.

- ¡Te odio!

El soldado reacciono pegándole un fuerte tortazo que la desplazó unos pasos de él. Rinoa gritó y de nuevo cayó al suelo. Con torpeza producida por esa debilidad, se puso de rodillas y mirándolo palpo su mejilla dolorida.

- Eres un cobarde

- Sin tus poderes no eres nada ¿verdad bruja? –habló acercándose a ella y levantándola con violencia -.

Mientras la tenía cogida del brazo dirigió su mano libre de nuevo hacia la cara de ella pero Rinoa, sacando fuerza de donde no las tenía, consiguió parar el ataque.

La cara de Jared se contrajo en un gesto de rabia y volvió a dirigir su puño contra ella pero Rinoa volvió a pararlo. El muchacho gruñó y con una serie de ataques consecutivos intentó reducir a la pelinegra. Ésta, a pesar de estar exhausta, pudo defenderse. Retrocedió cubriéndose de Jared hasta que su espalda dio con la pared del fondo. Entonces con sus fuerzas completamente agotadas recibió una patada en el abdomen que la hizo doblarse por la mitad, seguido notó como unos nudillos se clavaban en su pómulo derecho y cayendo al suelo de rodillas, recibió una última patada que la dejó sin aliento. Su mirada se nubló por completo y cuando creía que todo se acabaría de esa manera, oyó una voz conocida.

- ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Rinoa levantó la cabeza y enfocando la mirada consiguió distinguir aquel hombre de metro noventa y esa sonrisa fanfarrona que solía adornar su cara.

- Seifer… -susurró-.

Los minutos siguientes no supo decir que es lo que ocurrió. Supuso que Seifer luchó contra Jared y estaba claro que en un combate de esas características Seifer tenía las de ganar.

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que el joven rubio estaba agachado frente a ella y la zarandeaba con delicadeza.

- Vamos Rin…

Esta sonrió de manera cansada cuando consiguió abrir sus ojos del todo.

- Ese tipo te ha pateado el culo ¿sabes? –bromeó-.

- Era Jared –aclaró con dificultad aun-.

- Maldito hijo de p…

- Ya, ya, ayúdame a levantarme –le cayó poniéndole la mano en la boca y apoyándose en su hombro-.

Seifer obedeció y cogiéndola de la cintura la puso en pie. Con cuidado la examino y vio algunos moratones y un rasguño con algo de sangre en su mejilla. Cuando miró hacia atrás se fijó que varios monstruos se acercaban hacia ellos. En el estado en que estaba ella decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí.

- Vámonos de aquí debemos destruir esas malditos artefactos que atraen a estos bichos y después acabar con esos tipos –dijo de camino al hall-.

- Esos soldados tienen un chip en su nuca que les inhibe el dolor. Por eso son tan difíciles de vencer –explicó Rinoa reponiéndose poco a poco-.

- Ya, algo nos olíamos –comentó-. Por cierto ¿qué te ha ocurrido hace un momento? Deberías haberte deshecho de Jared en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El parece no llevar ese chip ¿no?

- Aun no sé explicarlo pero cada vez que está cerca de mí, me debilito y mi poder se bloquea.

- Por eso ayer en la fiesta…

- Exacto.

Seifer se quedó pensativo pero siguió avanzando. Debían llegar a un sitio más despejado donde Rinoa pudiese recuperarse.

Squall consiguió dejar a Thara con uno de los alumnos que se encargaba de los más pequeños. Así que no fue necesario llegar hasta el salón, además comprobó que varios Seed de rango mas alto se estaban ocupando de mantener ese pasillo limpio de criaturas.

Caminó de prisa por los pasillos y pasando delante del gimnasio, donde había dejado a Rinoa, vio que no estaba allí. Vaciló durante unos instantes y decidió encaminarse hacia el hall. Pero de pronto sintió un mareo, sin poder evitarlo se recostó contra la pared y esperó.

- Ahora no, por favor… -susurró masajeando sus ojos mientras su vista se nublaba poco a poco-.

De nuevo su mente se desvanecía, abandonado su cuerpo y dejándolo a su suerte. Podía escuchar los sonidos propios de la lucha pero cada vez se hacían más lejanos. A lo lejos pudo ver como un par de molboles de menor tamaño desaparecían en una bola de fuego pero rápidamente la imagen se emborronó. Si no conseguía controlar aquel síntoma del virus, pronto dejaría de pensar por sí mismo. Pasó por su cabeza aquella última misión en la que ni siquiera recordaba haber estado luchando, tan solo los cadáveres a su alrededor y la sangre en su espada, le indicaron que es lo que acababa de hacer. Pensó en Rinoa, si, su recuerdo le ayudaba a concentrarse, su cara, su cuerpo, sus manos… debía permanecer en la realidad, no quería dejarla sola.

Minutos más tarde todo pareció volver a la realidad, suspiró aliviado al comprobar que todo estaba igual que hacia un rato así que sin perder mas tiempo, prosiguió. Por el camino intuyó que tal vez el virus avanzaba en su organismo por la adrenalina. Las veces en las que había sentido eso siempre habían sido situaciones muy instintivas, la lucha, situaciones límites o simplemente estar con Rinoa. Debía preguntárselo a Wexford.

Cuando llegó al hall vio que Rinoa se encontraba con Seifer. Miró alrededor y comprobó que aquellos soldados comenzaban a caer a manos de los Seeds. Tal vez Lidecorp no había barajado la posibilidad de que todo el jardín lucharía mano a mano.

Corrió entonces hacia Rinoa esquivando de un ágil salto a una de las criaturas de la zona de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó hasta ella, su gesto tornó a inquietud. Cogió la cara redondeada entre sus manos y examinó las magulladuras de su pómulo y labio.

- Estoy bien –dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho-.

- Ha tenido un pequeño encontronazo con Jared –explicó Seifer viendo la confusión de su comandante-.

- Así que está aquí –dijo pensativo-.

De pronto uno especie de barullo comenzó a hacerse presente en aquel lugar y la confusión pareció haberse adueñado de los Seeds. Todos miraban a su alrededor y algunos gritos lejanos comenzaron a escucharse. Rinoa avanzó unos pasos y colocándose en el centro recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Algo en su interior le decía que lo peor estaba por venir. Un trueno resonó lejano, dejando claro que una tormenta se aceraba y entonces lo vieron. Una especie de bestia corría por el jardín saltando de una pared a otra y llevándose por delante a varios combatientes.

- Esa cosa… -susurró Seifer al lado de Rinoa-.

- Si

Fue lo único que dijo Squall. Después el pánico reinó en el jardín. Los Seeds jamás habían visto algo así. Su aspecto humano era perturbador y ver ese comportamiento les confundía. Atacaba sin piedad alguna y la velocidad con la que se movía no era comparable a ninguna especie que hubiesen conocido jamás.

Cuando Squall reaccionó se colocó en el centro del hall e intentó llamar la atención de los Seed mas cercanos.

- ¡No dejéis que os hiera! ¿entendéis? Cualquier contacto con esa criatura puede ser fatal! ¡No os enfrentéis a ella! –gritó lo más alto que pudo-.

Los Seeds asintieron pero rápidamente los soldados enfundados en ese traje negro siguieron atacando sin tregua.

Un latigazo tras él le hizo girarse para comprobar que Quistis acababa de reducir a uno de ellos. El hombre estaba tirado en el suelo con el látigo enredado en el cuello. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse del amarre pero de pronto una gran descarga electro le hizo parar en seco. Su cuerpo dejó de agitarse y el hombre pareció perder la conciencia. Rinoa estaba a su lado comprobando que la descargaba que acababa de darle no lo había matado.

En cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados por unos cuantos soldados de Lidecorp y todos se pusieron en guardia. Squall vio como uno de ellos se dirigía hacia él empuñando un cuchillo de combate. El comandante reaccionó rápidamente y esquivándolo lo cogió del brazo y haciéndolo girar, lo lanzó contra otro que venía tras él. En ese momento Rinoa aparecía entre esos dos soldados. Intentaron atacarla pero ésta con esa agilidad sobrehumana, pateó el pecho de uno de ellos y tomando impulso en ese mismo enemigo, consiguió propinarle un fuerte puñetazo al otro. Como era de esperar apenas se inmutaron pero los golpes eran suficientes para despistarlos momentáneamente. Entonces el látigo de Quistis entró en acción y de nuevo enroscándolo en el cuello de uno de ellos, consiguió derribarlo. Tras aquello Seifer le propinó una descarga electro lo bastante fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente pero no para matarlo.

Squall comprobó aliviado que aquellos soldados eran muy fuertes pero poco agiles y que si seguían con esa táctica conseguirían deshacerse de la amenaza. Aquel alivio que le recorría el cuerpo duro mas bien poco ya que de pronto sintió como el peligro se cernía sobre él.

El suelo retumbó bajo sus pies y rápidamente se giró comprobando que aquel ser acababa de aterrizar tras su espalda.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al verla tan de cerca. Su aspecto era realmente aterrador. A simple vista podía decirse que era humana. Ojos inteligentes, frente redondeada, boca, nariz… pero su cráneo era levemente alargado sin nada de pelo y su piel blanquecina tirando a grisácea. Como bien había dicho Wexford el virus hacia que el portador perdiese la pigmentación de la piel dándole ese aspecto y haciendo que sus venas se apreciasen bajo la piel. Su estatura superaba la media humano. Squall calculó que fácilmente podía alcanzar los dos metros.

La criatura dio un paso hacia adelante y aquello ojos se posaron directamente en los de Squall. Las venas estaban demasiado dilatadas haciendo que lo blanco del ojo tornase a un rosa rojizo al igual que su pupila que parecía estar inyectada en sangre. Unos pantalones raidos por abajo era lo único que llevaba puesto y entonces se percató de que sus pies se asemejaban a garras, tal vez por eso era capaz de trepar y saltar por las paredes y techos de manera tan ágil.

Los ojos de Squall no parpadearon ni una sola vez, simplemente retrocedió con cautela mientras ese ser se acercaba lentamente a él. Su respiración era agitada, incluso el pálpito del corazón se apreciaba en aquel torso blanquecino.

La criatura miró a Squall con indignación como si le ofendiese que la estuviese mirando de aquella manera entonces parándose en seco profirió un chillido entre animal y humano. A Squall se le heló la sangre, no por el perturbador grito que acababa de escuchar sino porque la boca de aquel ser se abrió exageradamente. Squall juraría que su mandíbula se desencajaría pero no fue así. Entonces la criatura reaccionó y comenzó a avanzar con rapidez mientras lanzaba sus brazos contra él una y otra vez.

El muchacho retrocedió con rapidez esquivando como podía aquellos brazos y entonces tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Juraría que aquella cosa pareció alegrarse de su torpeza y corrió hacia a él sin compasión. Squall cerró los ojos por mero instinto y fue entonces cuando escucho su nombre.

- ¡Squall!

La voz de Rinoa llegó hasta sus oídos y cuando abrió los ojos vio que el ser se había parado a escasos milímetros de él. Podía notar su aliento pero sus ojos no le miraban a él sino que se habían desviado hacia Rinoa. Aquel ser emitió un nuevo chillido y respondió a la provocación de la pelinegra quien había salido corriendo para que la siguiese y así evitar el ataque a Squall. Cuando el muchacho quiso darse cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría vio desaparecer a la criatura de un salto.

- ¡No! –grito él con desesperación-.

La pelinegra corrió a través del hall llegando a la entrada del jardín. Su idea era llevarla fuera pero justo cuando sus pies tocaron el cemento del exterior, la criatura cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Rinoa paró en seco sus pasos y no le dio tiempo reaccionar. Aquel ser se acercó en dos zancadas hasta ella y la agarró del cuello elevándola varios centímetros del suelo.

- ¡Rinoa! –grito de nuevo Squall levantándose del suelo y corriendo hasta ella-.

En el camino el cual se le hizo eterno, no apartó la vista de ella. No llegaría a tiempo, lo sabía, la mano del ser ejercía cada vez más presión en el cuello y en cuestión de segundo se lo partiría como si de una nuez se tratase. Corrió como jamás había corrido, sus piernas no daban más de sí y una lágrima inconsciente resbaló por su mejilla. Lo veía claro, era imposible que llegase a tiempo, nadie lo hubiese conseguido así que su mente ya le estaba advirtiendo de que la iba perder a manos de ese ser.

La mano de la criatura apretó con más fuerza y Squall juró oír como el cuello de Rinoa se cascaba y su corazón se estremeció creyendo que se desmayaría allí mismo. Pero entonces el ruido de un arma le hizo parar en seco. Sintió la bala pasar siseando cerca de él y siguiéndola con la mirada vio como rasgaba el lado derecho del cráneo de aquella cosa. La criatura se quejó de dolor y al instante soltó a la joven que tenía entre sus manos. Después como si hubiese escuchado algo que nadie más puedo escuchar desapareció de allí.

Squall llegó hasta Rinoa y se tiró junto a ella colocándola entre sus piernas y abrazándola como si hiciese una eternidad que no la veía.

- ¡Dios, creía que te perdía! –dijo escondiéndola en su pecho-.

Rinoa aun no había reaccionado, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que era incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Cuando se dio cuenta vio que estaba pegada al pecho de Squall y que sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en la espalda del chico. Su respiración era demasiado agitada y el cuello le dolía tremendamente. Sintió como Squall la despegaba y le cogía la cara. Fue entonces cuando al ver esos ojos azules, reaccionó.

- ¿Estás bien?, no te ha herido, ¿verdad?

Squall habló de manera atropellada mientras le giraba la cabeza en varias direcciones para poder analizar el cuello. No parecía haber sangre por ningún lado pero si un hematoma alrededor. El chico se giró y vio que Irvine se acercaba con su arma sobre el hombre.

- ¡Gracias, Irvine! –dijo Squall ayudando a levantar a Rinoa del suelo-. Si no llegas a estar ahí…

- No le ha hecho nada ¿no? –preguntó con preocupación-.

Squall negó con la cabeza mientras volvía la cabeza hacia ella.

- Estoy bien, chicos –habló por primera vez tocándose la frente con la palma de la mano al sentir un creciente mareo-. Gracias, vaquero –sonrió de manera cansada-.

De repente se dieron cuenta que varios alumnos y Seeds se encontraban también fuera, parecían mirar alrededor de manera confundida pero sus caras denotaban alegría.

- ¡Se retiran! ¡Hemos vencido! –gritó una eufórica Selphie que aparecía por la puerta y se colgaba del cuello de Irvine-.

Este se encorvó al sentir el peso de la joven y después sonrió. Squall suspiró aliviado desviando la mirada hacia el cielo grisáceo. Pronto sintió como Rinoa se enredaba en su cuello al parecer mas tranquila.

"EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD DEL JARDIN HA SIDO RESTAURADO"

La voz mecánica resonó en todo el jardín y seguido el ambiente se llenó por los gritos de júbilo de los combatientes. Aun con el cuerpo de Rinoa pegado al suyo vio como Seifer y Quistis le saludaban desde dentro. Al parecer todo había acabado pero Squall sabía que había habido bajas. Por el momento volverían al despacho.

* * *

_Bueno no me he cargado el jardín eh? Como mucho creíais jejej. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y el próximo capi pus no sé, parte tengo en mente, el resto… ahora tengo menos tiempo así que no prometo nada. Pero no desesperéis jeje._

_Y gracias por todos los reviews, sois geniales._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	28. capitulo 28

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Supongo que no sirve de nada decir, lo siento no? Ya sé, he tardado una eternidad pero no doy mas de mi. Si no es por falta de tiempo, es por pereza y cuando tengo tiempo, la inspiración me abandona jeje. Bueno al tema, en el capitulo pues no pasa nada especial, tiene que haber un pausa tras tanta acción, no? Hay por ahí una escenita "curiosa" jeje. De todas maneras espero que os guste y disfrutéis con el._

_**Natsumi-chan Summer: **__Jejeje, quiero mi tarro de galletas ee? Aunk esta vez no me lo merezco, lo sé. Pues sip, a mí también me encantó escribir las escenas de acción entre Rinoa y Squall. Mi intención además era esa, hacer ver lo buenos que son juntos y por supuesto, los poderes de ella, me CHIFLANNN! Jeje. Y como bien dices ahora toca sesión de cariñitos y abrazos . Espero que lo disfrutes. Un Abrazo^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Ya siento la tardanza ee? Espero que el capi te guste, aunque no tenga acción, que ya ha habido demasiada en el anterior. Y pistas, pistas, mas adelante por supuesto. Esta vez toca capitulo Light jeje. Y de momento a no llorar eee? Y a leer^^_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Te gustó ee? Es que me quedó super entretenido jeje. Pobre Rinoa, sip. La verdad es que me alegra que me digas que sentiste que iba a morir a manos de la criatura porque era realmente eso lo que quería transmitir. K ILUSIONNN! Bueno espero que el capi siguiente te guste tanto o mas. Un Abrazo^^_

_**IProOmise:**__ Siento la tardanza! De verdad. Adrenalina a tope! Esa era mi intención. Me alegro de haberlo conseguido, por lo menos contigo. Ahora toca relajarse y pensar un poquito sobre lo que ha pasado, así que, a disfrutarlo. Un Saluditooo^^_

_**ariadna rinoa:**__ Jelou, jelou! Bueno aquí está por fin, ya llegó. El esperado capitulo 28 jejeje. Joe he tardado la vida y mas. En finssss que como era de esperar, capi tranquilito y relajado y lleno de mimitos y amores, que es lo que demandaban los lectores jejee. Hablamos Wapa!_

_**PauHardy:**__ No pasa nada por el review, es que subí muy rápido el anterior. Yo sé que los lees jeje. Y después de tanta acción loca y desenfrenada, toca relax! Deben poner las cosas en su sitio, estrategia, estrategia jejeje. Nada, que espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la tardanza. Un Abrazo^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Jejje tu vaquero salvó a la prota, k genial! Pensé en ti y dije, ese tiene que ser Irvine. Pues si la acción y la angustia a mí también me encanta, así que seremos masoquistas jejeje, pero las dos ee? Y no, los malos nunca descansa, claaaro. Ale te dejo leer el capi, relajadito y lleno de ternura. A disfrutar ^^_

_**Aedora: **__Oooooh me encanta la gente que después de un tiempo se decida a dejarme un review! No sabéis la ilusión que puede llegar a hacer. Espero que hasta ahora, te haya gustado la historia. Y nooooo, el jardín no puede destruirse, sino todos a la calle! Jejeje. Bueno espero que el siguiente capi, aunk sin acción de ningún tipo, te guste igualmente. Un Saludo^^_

* * *

_**VEINTIOCHO**_

___Laboratorios LideCorp_, 21:15 h

Un fuerte golpe de unos puños sobre la mesa de madera, resonaron en el despacho de Arzhul. Los allí presentes dieron un pequeño respingo ante el golpe.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó con la mirada desencajada de rabia-.

Los cuatro científicos jefes, encargados de los grupos de trabajo del laboratorio, se mantenían con la mirada pegada al suelo, incapaces de mirar al hombre.

- Te dije que el dispositivo no era seguro del todo –se atrevió a contestar Jenna-.

El hombre emitió un sonido a modo de risa sarcástica y salió de detrás de su mesa.

- Habéis sido incapaces de traerme a Squall, ni a Wexford…

- Aun no sabemos si Wexford esta allí, no le…

- ¡No me interrumpas! –gritó acercándose a Jared y encarándolo-.

- Arzhul ¿quieres calmarte? -habló esta vez Ektrom apartándolo del joven-. No nos imaginábamos que estuviesen tan bien preparados. Su sistema de ataque y defensa es… excepcional. No había una sola persona en ese maldito jardín que no estuviese haciendo algo.

Por lo menos nuestros soldados han llegado a salvo, excepto uno –se lamentó el militar-.

-Está bien… -dijo Arzhul más relajado mientras arrastraba los pies sobre la alfombra de tonos anaranjados-. Quiero un informe para mañana de todo lo ocurrido –siguió hablando-. Jenna –llamó de repente acercándose a ella-. ¿Qué crees que les ha pasado a los soldados?

La mujer levantó la vista hasta él y carraspeó nerviosa.

- Creo que el agotamiento ha acabado con ellos. Toda esa agilidad y fuerza que les proporciona el dispositivo en la nuca, no es apta para largas horas de combate, ya que el desgaste físico es muy grande. Simplemente no lo han soportado –explicó la mujer con claridad y toda la entereza que pudo-. Le dije que no sabíamos como reaccionarían.

- Ya… -se limitó a decir mientras se alejaba de ella-. Por cierto, nuestra criatura esta…

- Está bien señor, ahora se encuentra sedada y sus heridas se han curado por si solas –explicó uno de los científicos-.

- Excelente, os podéis retirar –ordenó sin mirarlos a la cara-.

Todos salieron por la puerta menos Jenna a quien la ordenó quedarse. La mujer observó como sus compañeros desaparecían y la dejaban allí sola con aquel hombre de mente perturbada. Esta se quedó inmóvil al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí.

- Quiero que mejores ese chip ¿entendido? E informa a tu quipo de que pronto tendremos a más gente para nuestro proyecto.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó indignada acercándose por detrás de el hombre que se encontraba sirviéndose una copa de Coñac-. Le dije que no sería responsable de más muertes.

- Tú harás lo que yo te diga y necesito mas humanos. Hare un ejército con ellas –dijo elevando la mirada al techo-, atacaré de nuevo ese maldito jardín y traeré por fin a Leonhart conmigo para así, poder terminar mi descubrimiento del E-101 –rio nervioso-.

- ¿Estás loco? –gritó la mujer tras la espalda de Arzhul-. ¡Contagiarás a toda la población si dejas a un ejército de esas cosas suelto por ahí! –exclamó-. No pienso…

- No piensas ¿qué? –gritó girándose y acallando las palabras de la rubia-.

- No te ayudaré más, esta vez no –acabó girándose para marcharse de allí-.

Los ojos de Arzhul se abrieron exageradamente ante el descaro de la mujer y agarrándola del brazo, la zarandeó con violencia.

- ¡Acabaré con tu familia! –gritó él a escasos milímetros de su cara-.

- ¡Basta! ¡Déjame! –exclamó zafándose del amarre-.

Pero antes de que pudiese escapar de allí, el corpulento hombre le propinó un fuerte manotazo en la cara que consiguió tirarla al suelo.

Jenna cayó como una muñeca de trapo sobre la suave alfombra. Se quedó unos instantes de rodillas, con la mano en la cara y su respiración agitada. Sintió como un hilo de sangre empezaba a resbalar por la comisura de sus labios y con genio, se levantó de allí.

- Desaparece de mi vista –dijo el con desprecio-.

Jenna lo miró con rabia acumulada y dando un fuerte, portazo salió de allí.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 21:30 h_

Rinoa abrió los ojos muy despacio. Los parpados le pesaban y tras parpadear varias veces consiguió enfocar levemente la mirada. Una luz intensa perteneciente a un fluorescente en el techo, le hizo quejarse y giró su cabeza molesta.

- ¿Rin?...

La voz pronunciando su nombre se oyó lejana como si no se encontrase allí pero pronto se dio cuenta que era Selphie la que le hablaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

Rinoa solo pudo emitir un sonido extraño a modo de respuesta. Entonces se incorporó levemente y por fin supo que se encontraba en la enfermería. Estaba tendida sobre una camilla fuera de una de las habitaciones y un jaleo creciente le hizo comprender que la enfermería posiblemente estuviese a rebosar. Se fijó que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y los moratones y rasguños eran más visibles, aunque parecían haber sido curados. Los guantes de combate estaban a un lado y no dejaba de ver ir y venir a gente.

De pronto un intenso dolor de cabeza le martilleó al instante las sienes y sus manos no pudieron más que posarse en su cabeza creyendo que así, ese dolor se calmaría.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo por primera vez confundida-.

- Te has desmayado hace un rato, Kadowaki te ha atendido y ha dicho que posiblemente hayas quedado exhausta al usar tus poderes tan seguido.

La doctora apareció por el pasillo minutos mas tarde. Venía escribiendo algo en una de esas carpetas de médicos, parecía estar agotada.

- Rinoa has despertado ¿te duele mucho la cabeza? –preguntó la mujer viendo que sus manos no se despegaban de sus sienes-.

- Como una resaca de tequila –farfulló con desgana-.

Selphie no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la comparación de su amiga.

- Tranquila, se te pasará –dijo mientras acababa de tomarle la tensión-.

De pronto apareció Squall por el fondo del pasillo, su mirada parecía algo desencajada pero enseguida se relajó cuando vio que la pelinegra estaba totalmente consciente.

- Rinoa… -dijo casi en un susurro llegando hasta ella y rodeándola con los brazos-.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien –contestó acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa-.

- Solo ha sido un desmayo, posiblemente por agotamiento –explicó la doctora dándole una palmadita en la espalda al joven quien aun parecía algo exaltado-.

Éste se giró hacia la mujer y asintió.

- Kadowaki…

- Los demás me han explicado por encima lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Cuál es la situación? –preguntó Squall recobrando su expresión serena-.

- Hay heridos, algunos de gravedad. Creemos que ninguno tiene heridas producidas por la criatura, pero aun no podemos estar seguros. Debemos examinarlos uno por uno.

- ¿Y bajas?

Kadowaki bajó la cabeza y suspiró algo desolada. A pesar de ser una academia que formaba soldados para el combate, no estaban acostumbrados a perder vidas de esta manera.

- Aun no estamos seguros

Squall suspiró abatido.

- Chicos debo hacer unas cosas, antes de iros pasad por mi despacho ¿vale?

La mujer desapareció con paso presuroso y entró en una de las habitaciones individuales que en esa situación en la que estaban, se encontraban ocupadas por los heridos mas graves.

- ¿Wexford y el Director están bien? –preguntó tras un momento de silencio Rinoa-.

- Si, los dos están bien están informando a Esthar y Trabia de lo ocurrido. Le he dicho a Wexford que mañana mandaremos a alguien a buscar a su familia. Por cierto Selphie, –añadió llevándose una mano a la frente como si acabase de recordar algo-, Irvine te espera en el Gran Salón. Esta con los pequeños, pero parece que todos están a salvo.

La pequeña de pelo despuntado asintió y después paseó su mirada por la de la pareja.

- Estáis bien ¿verdad? –preguntó aun preocupada-.

Squall y Rinoa la miraron con cierta ternura y asintieron. De repente se abalanzó a los dos y poniéndose de puntillas, rodeó el cuello de ambos con sus brazos. Squall se apoyó en la camilla ya que casi pierde el equilibrio.

- Menos mal que todos estamos bien –comentó aliviada-. Te llamo luego, Rin –dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo-.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre la pareja. Squall observó el cuello de la chica y vio que un hematoma empezaba a hacerse presente. El agarre de aquel ser, había sido mas fuerte de lo que hubiese imaginado.

- Squall estoy bien, de verdad –dijo posando su mano en la de él y apartándola con delicadeza-. ¿Nos vamos? –añadió sonriente-.

El castaño asintió de manera seria y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Antes de marcharse pasaron por el despacho como bien les había dicho la doctora.

Cuando entraron vieron que ella no estaba allí pero medio segundo mas tarde, entró por la puerta. Les invitó a sentarse y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Bien Rinoa, veo que te encuentras mejor, ¿no?

- Si, aunque la cabeza me sigue doliendo

- Ya, no quiero que te preocupes. Estando aquí, has vomitado un par de veces y tu tensión era muy baja, supongo que como bien he dicho antes, es producido por tus poderes pero aun así, te he hecho unos análisis para quedarnos todos tranquilos, en unos días tendrás los resultados –sonrió con amabilidad-.

La pelinegra asintió pero no dijo nada mas, ni siquiera recordaba haber vomitado.

- Una cosa mas, por descartar. ¿Podrías estar embarazada? –preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo-.

- Embara… ¿¡QUE! –dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos-.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –habló seguido Squall con tono realmente indignado-.

- ¡No, claro que no! –contestó al instante girándose hacia él-. Bueno… no… sé… -añadió con tono confuso mientras hacía unos cálculos rápidos de estos meses-.

- ¡Genial, Rinoa, genial! –dijo Squall demasiado irritado-.

Kadowaki sonrió al ver a la pareja tan agobiada e intentó poner un poco de orden.

- Tranquilos chicos –dijo con calma extendiendo los brazos hacia delante-. Rinoa ¿has tenido algún retraso? –preguntó dirigiéndose con cariño a la pelinegra-.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza y jugueteo nerviosa con sus dedos mientras hacía memoria.

- Si, mes y medio más o menos –contestó sin mas detalles-.

La verdad que ahora se sentía como una tonta, jamás le había pasado nada similar. Solía ser bastante cuidadosa con esas cosas pero hacía varios meses, exactamente desde que Squall había vuelto, que su vida estaba patas arriba y para nada se había parado a pensar en aquello.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Lleváis meses expuestos a mucho estrés. Yo me acabo de enterar de la historia y aun no puedo creerlo. Es normal, Rinoa –comentó con gran serenidad y seguridad que consiguió relajar el ambiente entre los muchacho-. De todas maneras tened cuidado, supongo que no os tengo que dar una charla sobre las relaciones sexuales, ya sois mayorcitos –bromeó mientras escribía algo en un papel-. Aun así, en unos días saldremos de dudas ¿vale? Y ahora deberías ir a descansar, debéis estar agotados.

La mujer se levantó de su sillón y la pareja hizo lo mismo. El silencio entre ambos era ahora el protagonista. Tanto ella como el se habían quedado bastante impactados con lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que tardarían en asimilarlo.

Antes de que Squall desapareciese por la puerta la doctora llamó su atención.

- Squall, un momento

El chico se giró y dejó que Rinoa saliese de la enfermería.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó acercándose de nuevo hasta la mujer-.

- No, no, es solo que mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora. Me han dicho que ese hombre… Wexford, estará aquí para ayudarme con lo tuyo. Debemos hacerte algunas pruebas –explicó con la calma habitual de aquella mujer-.

- No se preocupe –contestó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida-.

Kadowaki lo vio desaparecer de allí y dejándose caer en su sillón, suspiró sonoramente. Todo aquello, estaba segura de que aun no lo había asimilado, así que pensó que de momento, lo mejor sería seguir con su trabajo, aun quedaban mucho heridos que atender.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 22:45 h_

Squall y Rinoa regresaron en aquel coche negro deportivo que el muchacho se empeñaba en decir que no era suyo. Rinoa era algo que no entendía, a ella en cambio le encantaba aquel coche.

Durante el viaje Squall no dijo una sola palabra. Su ceño fruncido y el gesto serio en su boca le indicaban a la pelinegra que lo mejor era dejarle tranquilo. Era ahora cuando todos estaban asimilando lo ocurrido y el joven como siempre, estaría devanándose los sesos intentando encontrar respuestas a lo que había pasado. Así que todos los esfuerzos de Rinoa por intentar animarlo o simplemente desviar su atención a otro tema serían ahora, inútiles.

La chica lo miraba de vez en , creyendo que si cruzaba alguna mirada con él, podría intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación, pero eso no ocurrió. Se fijó entonces en la camiseta ensangrentada del muchacho, en sus múltiples rasguños, en una serie de cortes y moratones en los brazos y en ese golpe en el pómulo y el corte en el labio. La joven suspiró al verlo así y no quiso imaginarse como estaba las partes que la ropa tapaba.

- Te han curado esas heridas, ¿verdad? –preguntó sin importarle aquel maldito ceño fruncido-.

- Si

El monosílabo apenas se escuchó porque el móvil de ella comenzó a sonar. Rinoa agradeció la interrupción, ya que la tensión comenzaba a ser insoportable. Vio que la que llamaba era Selphie y lo agradeció aun más. Estaría entretenida hasta que llegase casa.

La pareja se bajó del coche y Squall se apresuró a abrir el maletero donde la pelinegra había puesto una mochila con algo de ropa que dejaría en el apartamento.

Al salir del garaje, Rinoa sintió como una fina lluvia empapaba levemente su cara. El aire de aquella noche era más frio de lo normal y un escalofrió involuntario la hizo removerse incomoda.

Un rayo lejano iluminó el mar que se extendía frente a ella en la penumbra de la noche y tras la fuerte luz, un sonoro trueno la hizo pararse en seco. Squall se giró al oír el trueno y haciéndola un gesto con la cabeza, la invitó a seguir caminando.

Cuando entraron en el portal, el señor y la señora Peeters junto con Linet y la pequeña Ada, los sorprendieron. Al verlos entrar, sus caras cambiaron radicalmente y unas sonrisas de alivio se dibujaron en cada una de ellas.

Ada salió corriendo hacia Squall y éste al verla, se agachó instintivamente para cogerla en brazos. La pequeña se enroscó en su cuello y torso y escondió la cabeza. Seguido fue Linet, quien imitó a su hija abrazando a Squall y besando su mejilla.

Rinoa seguía sin poder evitar sentir celos cuando veía esas escenas, era como si fuesen una familia perfecta y ella tan solo estuviese allí de paso. Pero antes de que aquellos pensamientos fuesen a mas, sintió como los brazos de aquella mujer la rodeaban con cariño.

- ¡Mírate, tu cara… y tu cuello! –exclamó Linet con tono realmente compungido mientras analizaba a Rinoa-.

La joven sonrió agradecida y los pensamientos negativos de hacía unos segundos se desvanecieron. La mujer parecía realmente preocupada.

- No pasa nada, Linet –contestó Rinoa cogiéndola de las manos-.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien!

El matrimonio mayor se acercó a los recién llegados.

- Lo hemos visto en las noticias, el ataque al jardín de Balamb. ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el señor Peeters-.

- Aun no estamos seguros pero todo el mundo está bien –explicó Squall dejando a la pequeña en el suelo-.

- ¿Ves mama? Te dije que Squall los salvaría a todos –comentó la niña tirando de la mano de su madre-.

Una sonrisa demasiado cansada se escapó de la pareja y tras unos minutos de charla, en los que los vecinos se cercioraron de que estaban bien y no necesitaban nada mas, les dejaron subir a descansar.

Al entrar en el apartamento, un aire frio envolvió a los recién llegados. El chico, tras dejar las llaves de mala gana sobre la mesita de su derecha y quitarse la chaqueta, para colgarla en el perchero, se apresuró a cerrar el balcón, el cual había dejado abierto antes de salir de casa esa mañana.

Rinoa lo imitó dejando también su chaquea al lado y caminó por el pasillo tras él. De nuevo, un fuerte trueno seguido de otro más, la hizo detenerse en mitad del corredor. A pesar de ser una poderosa bruja, había algo que la aterraba desde niña y eran las tormentas. Recordaba que los truenos la habían tenido mas de una noche en vela.

Tras unos segundos levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, los cuales no recordaba haber cerrado y vio como la figura de Squall, quien sabía de su miedo, se recortaba frente a ella en la oscuridad del pasillo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con cierta brusquedad-.

- Si

La mujer siguió caminando y la luz de la habitación la guió hasta allí. De nuevo, Squall se dispuso a cerrar el ventanal de esa estancia y tras coger su pantalón de pijama que se encontraba pulcramente doblado en una butaca cercana, se encerró en el baño.

Rinoa suspiró apenada y dejándose caer sobre la cama, se dispuso a desvestirse. Sintió un dolor intenso en sus costillas y en su espalda. Recordó entonces la pelea con Jared. Había sido incapaz de defenderse. La debilidad que sentía sabía que no era normal y posiblemente tuviese alguna explicación. Debía descubrirlo.

Caminó en ropa interior hasta el armario empotrado y abriendo una de las puertas, miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su interior. Observó sus hematomas y también su cuello. Un color amoratado en forma de círculo le rodeaba todo el cuello. Aquella criatura, su aspecto casi humano era realmente perturbador. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba su imagen, parada frente a ella y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Le sería imposible olvidarse cómo la miró mientras la tenía entre sus garras.

Otro trueno la hizo volver a la realidad y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella. Necesitaba a Squall, deseaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, pero el chico parecía realmente ausente. Aun no sabía que pensaba sobre lo que Kadowaki les había dicho. Estaba claro que no estaban preparados para algo así, pero el muchacho parecía que la echase la culpa de aquel problema. Aun así y por muy enfadado que estuviese, debían hablarlo.

Tras unos segundos decidió ir con él. Cogió una muda limpia y la camiseta de tirantes blanca y se encaminó al baño. El frio de la habitación hizo que su piel se erizase y el deseo de estar bajo la ducha de agua caliente, aumentó.

La pelinegra entró con cautela, aun podía escuchar el agua correr en la ducha así que rápidamente se desvistió y con cuidado, se coló dentro con Squall. El joven apenas se inmutó y rápidamente pudo notar el pequeño cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Sintió como los labios de la joven besaban su nuca y los finos brazos rodear su pecho.

- Estás helada –comentó con esa frialdad que había acompañado a sus palabras desde que habían salido del jardín-.

Squall se deshizo con cuidado de los brazos que lo rodeaban y girándose, besó la frente de la chica sin apenas mirarla a la cara.

- Será mejor que te duches tranquila, yo ya he acabado.

Rinoa no pudo rebatir aquellas palabras porque rápidamente desapareció de allí.

Squall salió de allí incapaz de enfrentarse a la joven. Un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad acusada, lo había envuelto desde que el combate había acabado. Aquellas heridas en su rostro y cuello le recordaban que había sido incapaz de defenderla. Le sería imposible olvidar fácilmente que aquel día casi la pierde para siempre.

Intentó olvidar lo sucedido mientras ordenaba una seria de papeles que el día anterior había dejado sobre la mesa, al lado del ordenador y cuando Rinoa saldría del baño hablaría con ella. Pero al pasar por delante de la puerta del baño, su mente se bloqueó al verla por la estrecha rendija de la puerta.

La muchacha se encontraba frente al espejo, observándose de perfil. Levantando algo su camiseta, se palpó el vientre, intentando descubrir si estaba más abultado de lo normal. Tras aquello sonrió con tristeza y colocó bien su camiseta.

Los remordimientos del chico le devoraron por completo al ver aquella escena. Como siempre se había portado con ella como un autentico imbécil y ella seguía sonriéndole como si nada hubiese pasado. Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama abatido y apoyando sus antebrazos sobre los muslos, recostó su cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos. Su mirada cayó hasta el suelo, donde se perdió durante unos instantes, hasta que las piernas desnudas de la pelinegra se pasearon frente a él. En el momento que la vio lo suficientemente cerca, levantó la vista y atrapó una de sus muñecas impidiendo que siguiese su camino. La joven dio un brinco asustada ante el brusco movimiento, pero no opuso resistencia alguna.

- Espera…

Rinoa no dijo nada, simplemente esperó como otras tantas veces había hecho. En completo silencio, se vio arrastrada hasta colocarse entre las piernas del joven que la retenía, después alzó la mirada hasta ella y se enfrentó a aquellos ojos almendrado que lo miraban con una mezcla de pena y resentimiento.

- Sé que siempre digo lo mismo… -comenzó a hablar con voz suave-, pero no he debido tratarse así.

- No pasa nada –contestó ella esforzándose por sonreír-.

Squall enseguida vio que a pesar de que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, su gesto delataba tristeza absoluta. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, posiblemente las lágrimas estaban intentando hacerse paso pero ella las retenía con orgullo frente a él.

- ¡Si que pasa! –exclamó atrayéndola aun mas hacia él y cogiéndola de las manos-.

Rinoa mordió su labio inferior a la vez que apartaba su mirada hacia un lado. Estaba claro que no quería llorar delante de Squall. Tras unos segundos cogió aire y se dispuso a hablar.

- Oye, ya sé que lo que ha dicho Kadowaki te ha sorprendido mucho, a mí también. Entiendo que no quieras algo así ahora y que estés enfadado conmigo…

La voz de la pelinegra comenzó a entrecortarse. El día había sido muy duro, demasiado, y el que pudiese estar embarazada no ayudaba en absoluto. Nunca se había hablado de ese tema con Squall y por ello sabía que era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto y a ella tampoco. ¿Que iban a hacer con una criatura en esos momentos? Aquello era impensable.

- No, no, Rinoa –se apresuró a decir-. No es eso, es solo que…

La voz del joven se silencio durante unos segundos y desvió la mirada momentáneamente.

- Hoy casi mueres. He estado a punto de perderte y no he podido hacer nada. Si Irvine no llega a estar ahí, ahora estarías muerta a manos de esa criatura. –explicó con tono de culpabilidad-.

Los ojos castaños lo miraron sorprendidos. Ahora brillaban aun mas, parecía que ella iba a decir algo pero no fue así. Simplemente comenzó a llorar. Su cabeza cayó abatida y el temblor que un principio sintió Squall mientras sujetaba las manos de ella, se extendió rápidamente a todo el pequeño cuerpo a causa de aquel llanto que fue en aumento sin remedio.

Squall se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes sin parpadear y sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sobre sus manos aun entrelazadas a las de ella. Entonces un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarla, lo invadió.

Verla así le recordó a la cría que conoció con diecisiete años. Atrevida, temperamental pero demasiado perdida para hacer bien las cosas. Su llanto aumentó y sus manos viajaron hasta su cara, pero éstas no daban abasto para quitarse las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas ahora rosadas.

- No puedo mas Squall, todo esto… todo esto me supera. Tu regreso, los laboratorios… esa… esa cosa… Jared… tengo tanto miedo…

Las palabras salían entrecortadas por la falta de aire ante el llanto. Entonces el chico se percató que desde que él había vuelto, no la había visto llorar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se vieron por primera vez. Era como si de repente, hubiese explotado. Toda esa fortaleza, esa actitud enérgica, de pronto se había desmoronado por completo y todo por su culpa. Había estado demasiado ciego para ver que era ella la que estaba siendo fuerte por los dos e incluso ahora que la hablaban de un posible embarazo, él ni se había inmutado, es más, había decidido pasar de ella.

Squall se levantó de repente y atrayéndola, la estrechó contra su pecho sin pensarlo. Los fuertes brazos la rodearon con firmeza haciéndola ver que el estaba ahí, que siempre había estado ahí y que nada, absolutamente nada le haría perderla una segunda vez.

La tormenta comenzó a azotar con fuerza el lugar. Las gotas, arrastradas por un intenso viento, golpeaban con violencia los cristales de la habitación y los truenos y relámpago eran los protagonistas de la noche.

Una luz intensa, procedente de un relámpago, iluminó de manera intermitente a la pareja que se encontraban tan solo alumbrados por una pequeña lamparita que descansaba en la mesilla de noche de la parte izquierda de la cama.

El trueno que vino seguido, retumbó en toda la habitación haciendo que los cristales vibrasen por el fuerte estruendo. Rinoa se removió asustada y se pegó aun mas al torso del joven mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la fuerte espalda sin control.

- Siento todo esto, Rin –susurró contra su pelo sintiendo el miedo de la chica-.

Rinoa intentó controlar su respiración y también su llanto.

- Pensé que estabas así por lo del embarazo –dijo aun entre sollozos-.

Squall dejó escapar el aire por su nariz a modo de risa y separándose algo de ella, agachó la cabeza para buscar aquellos ojos almendrados.

- Como podría enfadarme por algo así…

Rinoa abandonó el cuerpo del joven y frotándose los ojos y su nariz se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, nunca hemos hablado de ello.

- Ya, ya lo sé -dijo dejando caer su cabeza mientras deslizaba una de sus manos entre sus pelo-. Sinceramente, ni siquiera me había planteado algo así –añadió sincero-.

Rinoa alzó la mirada hasta él y vio en su rostro un gesto de ternura y amabilidad. La joven no pudo evitar seguir llorando y escondió su cara tras las palmas de sus manos.

- No puedo verte así y lo sabes –dijo el chico quitándole las manos de la cara-. Porque no vamos a la cama, estás agotada –comentó con aquel tono sereno mientras limpiaba esas lágrimas con sus pulgares-.

La pelinegra sintió los labios de él en su frente y como era arrastrada hacia la cama. No se negó, no opuso resistencia, simplemente se tumbó al lado del chico y buscó refugio en su pecho.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 23:30 h_

Quistis se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación intentando quitar la humedad de su larga melena rubia con una toalla. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente se levantó y dejando la toalla en el baño, decidió ponerse una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto de cuadros rojizos. Después rebuscó entre los medicamentos que había en el pequeño armario del baño y se hizo con un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiese tomárselas, uno nudillos tocando su puerta, la interrumpieron. Suspiró algo molesta por la intromisión, y con paso cansado se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Tras ella apareció aquel hombre de metro noventa apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con esa típica sonrisa fanfarrona.

La mujer alzó la vista hasta él y sonrió agotada.

- Seifer… qué haces aquí… -comento girándose y dejando la puerta abierta para que pasase-.

- ¿En serio creías que te iba a dejar sola en un día como hoy? –dijo el rubio colándose dentro y abrazándola por detrás-.

Quistis se dejó querer y enseguida sintió los labios del chico sobre su cuello.

- Seifer… -llamó con voz cantarina mientras caminaba hacia la cama con el hombre pegado a ella-. Estoy muerta, de verdad –se quejó-.

- Solo vengo a dormir contigo, prometido –explicó Seifer poniéndose frente a ella mientras ponía su mano en el pecho-.

La instructora lo miró enarcando una ceja y después sonrió.

- Eso decís todos –contestó bajando la mirada y pasando por delante de él-.

Antes de que desapareciese tras él, la cogió del brazo y la giró colocándola de nuevo frente a él.

- Oye Quistis –comenzó a hablar adquiriendo un tono serio que pocas veces podía verse en el chico-, quiero estar contigo esta noche –añadió en el mismo tono-.

La chica se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente. Eran tan pocas las veces que decía cosas en serio que no estaba acostumbrada. Quistis suspiró y se dejó caer contra el ancho pecho del hombre. Éste la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente.

- Me alegro de que este aquí –dijo casi en susurro ella-.

Seifer sonrió dejando escapar el aire por la nariz y deshaciendo el abrazo, se acercó hasta un armario cercano donde sabía que estaba aquel pantalón de pijama que el mismo había dejado la semana pasado.

Cuando salió del baño, apagó la luz de la habitación y encendió una pequeña lamparita que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Después rodeó la cama y se sentó sobre ella, de frente a Quistis. Esta se encontraba con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación, tal vez recordando todo lo ocurrido en el día. Seifer extendió su mano y acarició el rostro semi iluminado de la joven.

- Siento no haberte dicho que Squall estaba infectado –se disculpó Seifer-.

La mujer negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto y empujando con delicadeza el torso del chico se recostaron juntos en la cama.

- Ya sabes que le encanta cargar con todo el dolor del mundo a él solo –añadió exagerando la frase con un gesto de sus manos-.

Quistis dejó escapar una risa tímida mientras se acomodaba aun más sobre el chico.

- Has visto esa cosa ¿verdad? –habló tras un momento de silencio-.

- Si… -susurró-.

- Cuando Rinoa y Squall hablaron de ellas, nunca imaginé… algo como eso –dijo intentando acabar las frase como pudo-.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Seifer se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo, mientras una de sus manos se movía de forma mecánica a lo largo de la espalda de Quistis. Al igual que ella, nunca hubiese imaginado que esas criaturas pudiesen tener ese aspecto. Habían visto muchas cosas, a cada cual mas extraña, pero el saber que esa ser, era humano, les inquietaba de una manera inimaginable.

- Crees que Squall…

Seifer, como si algo golpease su mente, se irguió levemente buscando la mirada de ella.

- Oye, nos desharemos de ese virus antes de que Squall llegue a… se convierta en… eso –dijo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo-.

La instructora sonrió levemente y besando los labios de su acompañante, volvió a acomodarse en su pecho. Lo mejor que podían hacer, era descansar si mañana querían empezar a arreglar todo ese asunto.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 04:14 h_

Rinoa se removió en la cama algo incomoda. Intentó varias veces buscar el cuerpo del chico que descansaba a su lado, pero fue en vano. Confundida, abrió los ojos y comprobó que Squall no estaba con ella en la cama. Se frotó los ojos intentando aclarar la vista y se levantó de la cama lentamente.

Comprobó que eran las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada y que en el exterior, aquel temporal seguía azotando la pequeña ciudad portuaria de Balamb. El fuerte viento seguía golpeando contra las cristaleras de la habitación y la joven se inquietó.

Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que Squall no estaba allí. Unos truenos lejanos resonaron levemente y un escalofrío la hizo abrazarse a sí misma. Tembló levemente y con cautela, pronunció el nombre del muchacho. No hubo respuesta.

De nuevo, un relámpago iluminó la estancia haciendo que los muebles y objetos de la habitación proyectasen extrañas sombras que la mente de Rinoa, algo sugestionable, interpretase de una manera algo sobrenatural. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, eliminando esas ideas de niña pequeña de su mente y se dispuso a buscar a Squall.

Avanzó a través de la habitación con paso lento y con el resonar de unos truenos lejanos de fondo. Como era de esperar, bajo la rendija de la puerta del baño, salía luz, por lo que la joven tocó varias veces con sus nudillos en busca de una repuesta.

- Squall… ¿estás ahí? –preguntó pegando la oreja a la madera de la puerta-.

Esta vez tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Se alejó unos centímetros y con el ceño fruncido ante el silencio, se dispuso a llamar de nuevo. Entonces unos ruidos que no supo identificar, la detuvieron.

- ¿Squall? –volvió a llamar en tono más alto-. ¿Estás ahí?

La pelinegra resopló ante la falta de respuestas y se dispuso a entrar. Abrió la puerta con calma y cuando sus ojos divisaron el interior, vio que Squall estaba agachado, cerca de los armarios del lavabo.

- Squall, te estaba buscando –habló acercándose al joven que parecía estar recogiendo algo del suelo. Tal vez ese había sido el ruido que había escuchado-.

Cuando la chica se dispuso a caminar hacia él, éste se levantó de manera muy lenta, como si algo frente a él lo tuviese hipnotizado. Sin saber porque, Rinoa detuvo sus pasos.

- … Squall… -pronunció casi en un susurro-.

De pronto el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a girarse muy despacio, su cabeza se mantenía agachada y sus brazos caían como muertos a los lados de su cuerpo. La muchacha estrechó sus ojos intentando ver la cara del joven pero le fue imposible. Entonces lo vio. La piel de Squall estaba empezando a blanquear con una rapidez incomprensible y las venas empezaron a verse a través. Desconcertada y con cierto temor, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Pero fue entonces, cuando sus pies se movieron, que el joven levantó la cabeza. Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Rinoa e intentó correr, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

Ahí estaba ese hombre, su aspecto era igual que la criatura que le había atacada esa misma mañana, la misma que crearon en los laboratorios. Rinoa pudo reconocer los característicos ojos azules de Squall en ese ser. Retrocedió otro par de pasos torpemente sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra por la boca y justo en el momento que creyó que su cuerpo le respondería para salir de allí corriendo, la criatura avanzó con una velocidad animal hasta ella.

La pelinegra gritó desesperada cuando entre la confusión, sintió los brazos del ser rodearla con fuerza. Lo último que pudo ver fueron los ojos azules de Squall clavarse en los de ella, después todo se volvió oscuridad.

Rinoa se despertó de golpe en la cama, intentando coger el aire que juraría que le faltaba. De pronto alguien tocó su brazo y asustada, saltó fuera de la cama.

- Rin… soy yo –dijo Squall quien se arrastró hasta el borde del lado de la cama de ella-.

Ésta lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de terror. El joven, confundido, extendió los brazos hacia delante y con sumo cuidado, se fue acercando a ella.

- Tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla -intentó tranquilizarla-.

La pelinegra detuvo sus pasos y dejó de alejarse de Squall. Cuando la sensación de no saber si aun estaba soñando o aquello era realmente la realidad, la abandonó, se relajó y corrió hasta el chico que estaba plantado frente a ella con gesto realmente confuso.

La mujer se refugió en el pecho y dejó que los brazos del muchacho la protegiesen de todo el mal del mundo.

- He tenido una pesadilla horrible –confesó con los ojos cerrados mientras pegaba su mejilla en el torso-.

- Estas temblando… -comentó el deslizando sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la chica-.

- He soñado que esa cosa estaba aquí, Squall. En la habitación –explicó-.

Ni siquiera sabía con certeza si ese ser del sueño era Squall convertido en esa cosa o simplemente era uno de esos seres. Aunque aquello ya daba igual, lo importante era que tan solo había sido una pesadilla, aunque la sensación hubiese sido tan real como la vida misma.

* * *

_Buuuuuuuu, madre mía creía que no lo acababa nunca. El final he tenido que cortar asi que si, queda un poco extraño. Gracias por vuestra paciencia de santos jeje y espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mí. Como ya dije, ahora tengo menos tiempo, así que los capítulos tardaran algo mas en salir ok? _

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	29. capitulo 29

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Toy de vuelta XD. Aunque creaís que me he estado tocando la setilla, no es cierto. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo dándole vueltas al capítulo. Pon aquí, quita de allí… y aun así, no he quedado nada satisfecha con el resultado pero no quería tardar más tiempo en subirlo. Así que espero que tengáis piedaddddd, po' favoooo! Prometo que los demás mejorarán jejeje._

_Al final hay una escena en la que suena una canción, es de: "David Hodges – Reason for Love". Es que me encanta y la vi perfecta para la situación que describo, así que si os apetece pues la escucháis. Bueno y decir que Muuuchas Graciassss por tantos reviews, espero que sigáis ahí porque si no me da un mal jejeje. _

_Y ahora a leer^^ _

_**Ariadna rinoa:**__ Heeeyyyy! Joe no coincidimos naa de naa, k penita . Bueno pues ya sé que la espera se te habrá hecho eterna pero es k… se me ha atravesado todo jejej. Bueno pues parece que too el mundo se esperaba lo del "POSIBLE" embaraza, si posible, porque aun no hay nada seguro. No os adelantéis a los acontecimientos jejeje. Pos naa espero que te guste el capi, con lo que me ha costado… y no se me olvida la ilustración ee? A ver si hablamos y me concretas algo que quieras vale? BESOTES WAPA^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Si, he vuelto a ser una tardona jejej, Ya lo siento. Me alegro de que el capi anterior te gustase. Creo que Rinoa tenía bastantes cositas acumuladas y por no "molestar" se lo fue guardando. Pero ahí estaba nuestro comandante encantador y con nervios de acero para tranquilizarla no? Quien pudiese jejeje. Bueno a este capi le he intentado dar más emoción pero es qué hay que explicar tantas cosas antes… yo creo que por eso se me ha atravesado. Aun así espero que te guste. Un Saludito^^_

_**IProOmise:**__ Siento la tardanzaaaaa. Y buenoooo lo del embarazo… no emocionarse tanto, k puede que solo sea un susto. Naa espero que el capi, a pesar de la espera, te guste. Ya he dicho que no he kedado muy contenta pero weno, si me apoyais mejor k mejor! Un Abracito^^_

_**Aedora: **__Bueno, siento decirte que sigue sin haber nada relevante jejeje. Aun así espero k te guste y que por supuesto, sigas por aki. Squall de padre mmmmmm… joven le veo yo jejeje XD_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Yo si que te kiero a ti jejejeje. Con esos halagos a mi fic, madre mía, me subes el ánimo un montón XD. Bueno si, tardé pero espero k no te defraude aunk como bien he dicho poco avanza la historia. Y sip, te leo la mente jejeje k yo tb tengo poderes. A leer^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Juuuurrrr pos e aqui otro capitulillo tranquilito, estoy perdiendo mi don de la agresividad ejejeje. Joe debes ser la única que el POSIBLE (repito) embarazo, sería una locura. Pobrecitos con lo k tienen encima y lo que les espera. Bueno pues como a todos, espero k te guste aunk yo veo el capi un poco sosainas, a ver que te parece ok? Un Saludiko^^_

_**gryphusclaw: **__Bueno, lo primero, decirte que no sabes lo que agradezco que te hayas animado a escribir un review. Animan tanto y sobre todo, saber que sigues la historia y te has decidido a comentar. MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^. En cuanto a Squall, si puede darse un aire a como sale en Kingdom Hearts. Lo que si quería que quedase claro es que el y todos lo demás, son mas mayores que en el videojuego y x tanto mas maduros. Y en cuanto a Rinoa, sé que hay a mucha gente que no le gusta su personalidad, por eso yo he intentado plasmarla mas madura, fuerte e independiente. E intentar que sea menos caprichosa y porque no decirlo, pesada jejeje. No sé si lo habré conseguido pero esa era mi intención XD. Bueno y después de la chapa espero que te guste el capitulo ok? Un Saludo ^^ _

_**PauHardy:**__ Espero no haber agotado tu paciencia ante tanta espera jejeje. Rinoa embarazada? Habrá que esperar otro capi pa` sabero con certeza, no emocionarse jeje. Pos naa k como siempre, espero que te guste el capi pork con lo k me ha costado, madre mía. Sed buenos conmigo jejeje. A leer, a leer^^_

_**Natsumi-chan Summer: **__Aaaaiisss k bonito tu último review, si, si XD. Squall padre… yo la verdad que no le veo cambiando pañales jejeje. Pero sexy… SIEMPRE! Y Rinoa la pobre, pues ahí, aguantando mecha jeje, pero eso cambiará pork el querido comandante se ha dado cuenta de su torpeza. Y sip, en Balamb sigue haciendo malo es k me encanta describir tormentas jejej, siempre tan melancólicas y dramáticas… Además va genial con lo que ahora están viviendo en el jardín. Ilustraciones, en ello estoy, pensando y tal. Si tenéis alguna propuesta/escena del fic que no sea muuuuy complicada, veré que puedo hacer. Dejo de dar la chapa ya. Espero que te guste el capi y Un Saludito^^_

* * *

_**VEINTINUEVE**_

_Balamb, 07:45 h_

Aquella mañana Balamb amaneció bajo un cielo cargado de nubes plomizas que amenazaban lluvias. Una niebla espesa se extendía entre las calles del pequeño pueblo portuario dejando a su paso un manto de humedad. La temperatura, a pesar de estar en los meses de verano, era algo más baja y en ocasiones, hacía que el ambiente fuese desagradable. Parecía que ese temporal les acompañaría durante un par de días.

Cuando Squall cruzó la puerta de entrada al jardín, alguien se lanzó a su cuello colgándose de él y su mano se soltó de la de Rinoa al perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Eleone! –exclamó cuando por fin consiguió ver a la mujer que se refugiaba en él-.

- Me alegro tanto de que estéis bien –dijo contra el cuello del chico-.

Tras ella aparecía aquel hombre de pelo negro y largo que siempre tenía un gesto afable en su rostro.

- Hemos llegado hace un rato –comentó abrazándose a Squall-. Creímos que os había pasado algo –añadió sin soltar a aquél muchacho que retenía entre sus brazos-.

- Estamos bien, Laguna –dijo apretando la espalda del hombre con sus manos-.

Squall cruzó una mirada confidente con el hombre dándole a entender que podía estar tranquilo. Después, Laguna, se giró hacia Rinoa y mirándola con ternura, se acercó a ella.

La pelinegra lo miró durante unos segundos. No dejaba de sorprenderle el enorme parecido con Squall. Sobre todo los ojos.

- Kramer nos ha contado lo que pasó –dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello de Rinoa donde el hematoma era más evidente-.

El hombre resopló y bajó la cabeza abatido, al ver las magulladuras de los jóvenes.

- Siento tanto esto –se lamentó-. Nos intentasteis explicar lo que ocurría y no os escuchamos

- No pasa nada –le sonrió Rinoa-.

El hombre meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y rodeó a la pelinegra pegándola contra su pecho.

- No me lo perdonaría jamás si os ocurriese algo, sois mi familia

De pronto Rinoa se dio cuenta de que ese hombre que la abrazaba con cariño extremo, sería abuelo en el hipotético caso de que estuviese embarazada. Un nerviosismo creciente la hizo inquietarse, pero antes de que sus manos jugueteando con los anillos de su cuello la delatasen, se vio de nuevo rodeada por otros brazos. Rinoa no tardó ni medio segundo en reconocer ese cuerpo.

- Edea… -susurró contra su pecho-.

La tranquilidad volvió a hacerse dueña de su cuerpo cuando Edea la abrazó.

Desde que llegó al jardín hace ya seis años, esa mujer había cuidado de ella como si de una hija se tratase. La había enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre magia y gracias a ella, se había convertido en lo que es ahora, una joven fuerte y segura de sí misma, capaz de hacer las cosas por si misma sin tener que depender de nadie. Para ella, era como si Edea hubiese sido la madre que a tan temprana edad perdió.

- Estás bien ¿verdad? Me dijeron que te desmayaste –preguntó en tono preocupado mientras alternaba su mirada entre la de Squall y Rinoa-.

La pareja asintió.

- Y tu ¿Squall?, estás lleno de golpes –dijo acercándose al chico y cogiendo la cara entre sus manos-.

- Todos estamos bien, podéis estar tranquilos. Ahora debemos ir al despacho –dijo adelantándose hacia el ascensor-.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Kramer, éste les envió directamente a una de las grandes salas del segundo piso. Al parecer el director había decidido convocar una reunión en el jardín. Todos, incluidos alumnos e instructores necesitaban o mas bien, estaban en su pleno derecho, de saber qué demonios había pasado el día anterior.

Por el camino, Shu les explicó que habían tenido que deshacerse de algunos medios de comunicación y que dentro de unos días, les atenderían. Necesitaban tiempo para inventar algo creíble y que no metiese a Lidecorp de por medio.

En aquella reunión, Kramer junto con el comandante y la subcomandante, intentaron aclarar lo ocurrido. Explicaron con todo detalle, la investigación llevada a cabo en los Laboratorios Lidecorp, omitiendo, eso sí, el hecho de que estaban creando un virus altamente contagioso y que su comandante era portador de dicho virus. Tampoco nombraron a Wexford, ya que creyeron que lo mejor era mantenerlo al margen. Cuanta menos gente supiese de su paradero e incluso de su existencia, mejor.

Kramer finalizó declarando un luto oficial en los dos días siguientes. Después, se celebraría una ceremonia en honor a las víctimas.

Al parecer aquella reunión había conseguido calmar los ánimos de la gente.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 09:30 h_

Squall se encontraba sentado en una camilla, en la consulta de Kadowaki. Le acababan de sacar sangre y Wexford se dedicaba a observar las heridas en su torso.

- ¿Y dices que estas heridas eran ayer más profundas? –preguntó tras la espalda del joven-.

- Así es –contestó la doctora-. En tan solo unas horas han cicatrizado casi por completo. Le puedo asegurar que ayer no estaban así, yo misma se las curé –añadió etiquetando el pequeño tubito de la sangre recién extraída-.

Squall se quejó al notar los dedos del hombre hurgar en la herida de su ceja izquierda.

- Lo siento, chico –se disculpó-.

- Hijo, ¿cuánto hace que sabes lo de la cicatrización? –preguntó esta vez Laguna que se mantenía algo alejado con su ceño fruncido mientras observaba los movimiento de los médicos-.

- No sé, un par de semana –contestó-

Wexford volvió a colocarse frente al muchacho y esta vez analizó sus ojos con una pequeña lucecita para ver la reacción de sus pupilas.

- Y aparte de esto, ¿has notado algo más? –peguntó el científico apuntando algo en una libreta que llevaba con él y que estaba totalmente garabateada-.

Squall suspiró y pasó las manos por su pelo en un gesto de agobio.

- Hace unos días conseguí trasladarme…

- Tu velocidad aumentó ¿no es así? –interrumpió viendo que al castaño le faltaban las palabras para explicar aquellos síntomas-.

El joven asintió con sus cejas enfrentadas.

- Pero no sé como ocurrió, apenas fui consciente, simplemente sentí el peligro y algo dentro de mí despertó. En cambio ayer, cuando intenté salvar a Rinoa, fui incapaz de hacerlo –se maldijo aun con la culpa de casi perder a la pelinegra-.

El científico dejó escapar una media sonrisa.

- Oye chico, si controlases tales síntomas, los estaríamos llamando poderes, como los de tu novia –añadió-, pero es un virus lo que está dentro de ti y hazme caso que no se activa y se desactiva como por arte de magia.

- ¿Y los mareos?, a veces siento como si mi mente no… no… como si no fuese yo mismo –dijo con dificultada-. Y a veces, no recuerdo lo que he hecho, sobre todo en combate.

- Ya, es por la adrenalina, seguro que estando con Rinoa has notado algo extraño también ¿verdad?

- Sí, bueno…

Como bien había predicho Squall, aquellos síntomas que venía sufriendo desde que escapó de los laboratorios, eran producidos por el aumento de adrenalina en su cuerpo y que suponía que hacía algún tipo de reacción con el virus.

Wexford se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa y Squall le oyó murmurar una serie de palabras que apuntaba en esa agenda: _aumento de velocidad, agilidad, muestras de desorientación durante el combate…_

- Oye ¿a qué se refiere? –interrumpió Laguna realmente confuso-.

El científico se giró hacia el presidente de Esthar y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. Tras coger aire, se dispuso a explicar, de la manera más clara posible, en qué consistía el virus.

- El virus E-101 modifica el ADN para que tan solo las funciones básicas del ser humano estén activas. Anula la conciencia, la mente y toda capacidad racional. El único aliciente del individuo portador, es la de cazar para sobrevivir –explicó todo lo claro que pudo-. En el caso de Squall –continuó-, esto no ha ocurrido ya que posee un ADN un tanto… -el hombre rodó los ojos hacia el techo intentando buscar alguna palabra que lo describiese-, especial –dijo al fin-. Pero en ciertas situaciones, en las cuales hay un aumento de adrenalina y por tanto un mayor protagonismo del instinto, es cuando el virus intenta abrirse paso. De ahí los mareos y esos dolores de cabeza –prosiguió girándose hacia Squall-, son debidos a que tu organismo lucha continuamente para que el virus o mas bien, para que las partes residuales de ese virus, no se extienda en tu cuerpo.

- ¡Esto es de locos! –bufó Laguna paseándose de manera nerviosa por la consulta-. ¿Y en cuanto al contagio? –pregunto acercándose rápidamente a su hijo-.

- No se preocupe por eso, si fuese contagioso, su novia hubiese sido la primera en tener algún síntoma extraño ¿verdad? –explicó mirando de reojo a Kadowaki-.

- Si claro, pero Rinoa está perfectamente. Ayer la atendí y simplemente parecía fatigada tras el combate, nada más.

Squall bajó la cabeza y recordó entonces el hecho de que Rinoa podría estar embarazada. Seguramente ahora estaría de un lado para otro y hecha un matojo de nervios. La conocía y sabía que la incertidumbre y el tener que esperar, la inquietaban enormemente y él, por su parte, no podía estar a su lado, sino que tenía que estar en esa estúpida camilla rodeado de médicos observándole como si fuese un mono de feria. Aquello era desesperante.

- Squall ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Laguna acercándose a su hijo y poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro desnudo del joven-.

- No, no, es solo que… -el joven dejó de hablar y miró hacia un lado donde Kadowaki junto con Wexford y ahora también el doctor Jefferson, susurraban algo mientras miraban la sangre del joven y una serie de papeles-.

Laguna sonrió de medio lado entendiendo perfectamente a su hijo.

- Oye, todo va a salir bien –dijo con voz calmada mientras buscaba la mirada azulada de Squall-. Mira el lado bueno, tienes unos genes de superhéroe –bromeó-. Los has debido de heredar de tu madre. Si la hubieses conocido… a veces daba miedo -sonrió de nuevo, intentando calmar al chico-.

Squall meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando entrever una media sonrisa. Después se bajó de la camilla y se puso aquella camiseta negra de manga larga que tenía la manía de remangar hasta los codos.

- Y ahora ¿qué? –preguntó el chico acabando de colocarse la ropa-.

Wexford dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hasta el muchacho.

- Bueno, debemos analizar la sangre y veremos lo que podemos hacer –dijo sin demasiada esperanza-.

- Y ¿ya está? –se indignó Squall-.

- Lo primero es evitar que el virus avance, luego ya nos ocuparemos de eliminarlo.

- Sabe que Esthar le proporcionará todo el material necesario para la investigación ¿verdad? –intervino Laguna-.

- Podrá utilizar la habitación que esta al final de este pasillo, ahora está ocupada pero normalmente suele estar vacía. Podrá instalarse allí y nosotros le ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, por supuesto –habló esta vez la Doctora-.

El hombre asintió de manera seria y cuando se deponía a enumerar sus condiciones, de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por Jefferson.

- Por cierto, señor Wexford, ¿el virus es reversible?, es decir ¿tiene cura? –preguntó con curiosidad-.

El científico suspiró levemente y masajeando su barbilla hizo un gesto de incertidumbre con la cabeza.

- Tal vez, ya le dije a Squall y sus compañeros que empecé a investigar cuando aun trabajaba para Lidecorp pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión. En teoría debería tener cura, si. Pero no creo…

- Pues trabaje en ella, por favor –ordenó el comandante pasando por el lado de Wexford-.

- Un momento –dijo el hombre cogiendo a Squall por el brazo y deteniendo sus pasos-. No pienso hacer nada hasta que mi familia no esté a salvo conmigo.

Squall bajó la mirada hasta la mano que lo agarraba del brazo y después buscó los ojos del científico. Una mirada de suplica fue lo único que encontró. El castaño posó su mano sobre el hombro del científico y asintió.

- No se preocupe yo mismo traeré a su familia

- Pero Squall… -intentó pararlo Laguna-. No creo que debas… en tu estado…

- Estoy bien –interrumpió-. Suba al despacho dentro de unos minutos y lo prepararemos todo ¿vale? –habló dirigiéndose a Wexford-.

Este asintió y después lo vieron desaparecer por la puerta de la enfermería. Ese chico era demasiado cabezota como para hacerle cambiar de idea. Se había propuesto que la familia de ese hombre estuviese a salvo y así sería.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 12:10 h_

Selphie caminaba de un lado para otro con paso ligero, mientras daba órdenes a algunos alumnos de cómo debían colocar cada cosa. Todo debía ser perfecto para esa ceremonia. Era su deber el despedirse debidamente de los caídos en combate. Seguramente sus familias lo agradecerían.

Caminó hasta el otro extremo del Gran Salón y entonces se percató del estado de Rinoa. La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, con la mirada totalmente perdida en la inmensidad del salón y mordisqueando un bolígrafo de manera más que despistada. Sobre la mesa, un cuaderno abierto, en el que solo había escrito una pequeña lista de tareas.

- ¡Rinoa! –pronunció enérgicamente mientras daba una palmada frente a la cara de la bruja-.

La chica dio un bote sobre la silla mientras dejaba caer el bolígrafo y se llevaba una de sus manos directamente al pecho.

- ¡Dios, Selphie! ¿quieres matarme? –comentó recobrando la compostura-.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –peguntó directamente tomando asiento al lado de su amiga-.

- Dejando a un lado el que ayer nos atacaron por sorpresa, que cinco compañeros han muerto, que unos laboratorios están llevando a cabo experimentos con seres humanos y que Squall, mi novio, tu amigo y nuestro comandante está infectado con algo que se escapa a nuestra total comprensión… ¡Nada! –sonrió de manera más que sarcástica-.

Selphie resopló mientras rodaba los ojos hacia el techo.

- ¡Vaaaale! –se quejó posando las manos sobre la mesa-. Pero sé que hay algo mas, te conozco y llevas en babia desde que hemos llegado aquí -dijo acercando su cara a la de Rinoa y mirándola fijamente-.

La bruja sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga, pero la verdad es que no estaba preparada para contarle el supuesto embarazo. Ni siquiera podía decir aquella palabra en alto. Le resultaba tan extraño.

- ¿Sabes? –habló tras un pausa-. Squall me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él

- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió gratamente mostrando una amplia sonrisa-. Pero eso es genial ¿no? –preguntó abrazando a su amiga-. Porque… es genial ¿verdad? –repitió esta vez mas que confusa ante la poca ilusión de Rinoa-.

- Si, si claro, pero es que ni siquiera podemos celebrarlo ¿sabes? Es como si las buenas noticias no tuviesen cabida en todo este caos –declaró apenada-.

Selphie sonrió de manera tierna y acarició una de las mejillas de la bruja.

- Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, lo celebraremos como es debido

Rinoa sonrió mientras asentía y agradeció las palabras de ánimo de Selphie.

- Gracias

La muchacha dejó que Selphie siguiese con sus tareas y decidió salir un rato fuera. Su verdadero quebradero de cabeza era otro muy distinto y allí dentro se estaba ahogando.

Justo, cuando cruzaba la gran puerta del salón, Edea llamó su atención.

- Rinoa –llamó con suavidad-. ¿Podemos hablar?

La pelinegra asintió y juntas se encaminaron hacia la cafetería. Hubiese agradecido estar al aire libre pero el temporal que caía sobre ellos les hacía imposible el salir fuera.

- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? –preguntó la joven con curiosidad-.

- Bueno, no sé, solo quería saber que tal estabas. A parte de todo lo que está pasando y de que Squall esté infectado, te he notado muy distante y distraída.

Rinoa resopló cansada y escondió durante unos segundos la cara entre sus manos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en descubrir a que venía su cara larga?

- Bueno no tienes porque contármelo si no quieres. Pero que sepas que estoy por aquí si me necesitas.

Antes de que Edea pudiese levantarse de su asiento, la mano de Rinoa la detuvo.

- Espera…

Rinoa cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Realmente necesitaba contárselo a alguien, a alguien que no fuese de su misma edad, a alguien que se asemejase a una madre y esa sin duda era, Edea. La joven cogió aire y la miró fijamente.

- He tenido un retraso –soltó de sopetón-.

- Un retraso… ¿estas embarazada? –preguntó con la seriedad de la que precisaba el tema-.

- No lo sé, aun. Estoy esperando a los resultados de los análisis.

La voz de Rinoa comenzó a apagarse y sintió como la mano de la mujer que se mantenía a su lado, apretaba la suya con fuerza.

- Bueno, no hay que adelantar acontecimientos. ¿Squall lo sabe?

- Si –contestó con la mirada pegada al suelo-.

- Y, ¿qué dice?

- No dice nada, ya le conoces

- ¡Chico testarudo! –dijo entre dientes Edea-. Pero ¿lo habéis hablado?

- No exactamente. Nos enteramos ayer y la verdad, no me pareció un momento adecuado. Han muerto compañeros… y esa gente venía buscando a Squall. Creo que ya tiene suficiente - explicó con desgana-.

- Oye, esto es cosa de los dos, no creas que es culpa tuya –intentó animar a la joven bruja-.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No es que el me eche la culpa, ni mucho menos, es simplemente que no supo reaccionar, supongo. Solo me dijo que ni siquiera se había planteado algo así.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tras eso Edea dio unas palmaditas sobre la mano de Rinoa y cogió aquella cara redonda entre sus manos.

- Squall te quiere, de eso no hay duda. Así que en el caso de que estuvieses embarazada, cosa que aún no sabemos, nada podría salir mal. De hecho, creo que sería un padre genial –bromeó haciendo que en el rostro de la pelinegra se dibujase una tímida sonrisa-.

- Posiblemente estaría todo el día refunfuñando, pero si, supongo que podría dársele bien.

La bruja se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. El peso que sentía hacía unos minutos había desaparecido en parte, contárselo a alguien le había venido bien y ya que estaba sincerándose con Edea decidió contarle algo que últimamente la tenía también en vilo.

- Hay algo más –se decidió a decir con tono tranquilo-.

La mujer la miró de manera inquisitiva, preguntándose que mas, a parte de todo ese embrollo, la podía estar pasando.

- Hace un tiempo que tengo sueños… extraños –dijo tras pensarse el adjetivo-.

-¿Extraños? A que te refieres

- Bueno, parecen demasiado reales, la sensación con la que me despierto no se asemeja en absoluto a la de un mal sueño, no sé, nunca me había pasado –explicó con gesto confuso en su cara-. ¿Podrían ser sueños premonitorios? –preguntó tras una pausa mientras buscaba los ojos de Edea-.

Rinoa oyó suspirar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, algo que no le tranquilizó en absoluto.

- Puede ser. Tus poderes de bruja, sin duda se han desarrollado más de lo que hubiese imaginado. No me extrañaría que en ciertas situaciones tu mente fuese capaz de avisarte de lo que va a pasar.

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de la pelinegra, su corazón golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho. Si aquello era cierto, el sueño de la noche anterior significaría que Squall… no, no podía ser cierto, se negaba a creer que acabaría convertido en una de esas cosas. Sintió como Edea la llamaba y la zarandeaba suavemente. Por un momento se había quedado sin habla.

- Esos sueños…

- No son nada bueno, Edea –dijo casi en un susurro sin dejar acabar la frase a la mujer-.

- Esta bien. NO quiero que te preocupes as de la cuenta ¿vale? Y qe acudas a mi con cualquier duda o pregunta, lo que sea. Si crees que esos sueños pueden ser peligrosos me lo haces saber cuanto antes.

Rinoa la miró sin parapadear y con sus labios levemente apretados. Edea sabía que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pero no podía hacer mas por ella. Mentirla y engañarla diciendo que no tenían importancia no ayudaría en nada, a parte de que aquella chica, no era para nada tonta.

- Oye tengo una idea ¿quieres que vayamos a entrenar un rato? Te ayudara a olvidarte durante un rato de toda esta locura -propuso Edea con la intención de animarla-.

Rinoa asintió algo más tranquila aunque sabía que poco le duraría. La duda de si contarselo a Squall, le asaltó por un momento ¿virus?, ¿embarazo? ¿Sueños pronotorios? Aquello era demasiado. Mas tarde le buscaría.

* * *

Squall apresuró el paso. Apenas unos metros le separaban del apartamento, pero la lluvia que cada vez caía con más fuerza, había decidido no darle tregua.

Creyó que el traer de vuelta al jardín a la mujer de Wexford, no le llevaría tanto tiempo pero no había sido así. Una serie de imprevistos en el camino le habían tenido todo el día fuera. Sophie, que así se llamaba la esposa del científico, junto con su hijo Neil, se habían mantenido ocultos en una pequeña villa a las afueras de Deling. Apenas habían entablado relación con los habitantes del pequeño pueblo. Su objetivo en todo este tiempo, había sido el de pasar desapercibidos. Y al parecer, lo habían conseguido.

Squall fue acompañado de Noa y Selthon, Seeds perfectamente entrenados y con los que el castaño mantenía una buena relación. Ellos eran una de las excepciones dentro del jardín que sabían la verdadera historia. Eran buenos y su trabajo siempre había sido impecable, por ello Kramer les había elegido. Por mucho que se empeñasen, no podrían llevar esa situación ellos solos.

No tardaron mucho en dar con la casa en donde se ocultaban. Llamaron a la puerta con cautela, a pesar de que Wexford ya les había hecho llegar el mensaje de que tres hombres que se identificarían como Seeds del jardín de Balamb, llegarían a media tarde. Tras unos minutos apareció una mujer que les sonrió con una mezcla de cansancio y esperanza. Unos rasgos delicados recortados en una melena rubia, contrastaban con los enormes ojos, algo rasgados y felinos de color miel, haciéndola parecer una mujer extremadamente inteligente. Su hijo, de unos seis años, intuyó Squall, era una mezcla de ambos. Los rasgos de Wexford podían adivinarse con facilidad, pero los ojos sin duda alguna, eran los de la madre. Squall, no pudo evitar pensar como sería un hijo de él con Rinoa. ¿Tendría aquella mirada vivaracha de ella o tal vez heredaría el semblante serio de él? Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para centrase de nuevo en Sophie y su hijo Neil.

El regreso al jardín había sido bastante tranquilo y aprovecharon para explicarle la situación a Sophie. Se quedarían en el jardín, donde Kramer les había preparado una de las habitaciones dobles en el nuevo ala. Si alguien preguntaba, eran familiares de Edea, nadie podía saber que estaban allí. No supieron decirle cuánto duraría aquello, ya que ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Pero lo qué si le prometieron es que estarían protegidos en todo momento y no dejarían que nadie les hiciese daño.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 23:45 h_

Cuando Squall cruzó la puerta de su apartamento, el sonido de una canción más que conocida, llegó hasta sus oídos. La voz suave y levemente nasal del cantante, se mezclaba con la melodía algo melancólica y desesperada de la canción.

"_Sitting here, in the dark  
I don't know what went wrong but it's over now…"_

La siguiente frase quedó camuflada con el ruido sordo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

Se fijó que el apartamento estaba en penumbras, tan solo una pequeña lamparita al lado del sofá, alumbraba levemente la estancia. Dejó las llaves en su sitio y se deshizo de su chaqueta, la cual extendió abarcando varios percheros para que se secara antes. Después sacudió su pelo eliminado el exceso de agua y caminó con paso cansado hacia Rinoa.

Desde que había entrado no había apartado la mirada del pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de la pelinegra. Ésta, se encontraba mirando por el ventanal del salón. Una de sus manos, apoyada contra el cristal, como si desease tocar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban sin piedad el cristal. Se percató entonces, de que la chica llevaba puesta su sudadera blanca.

- Rin… -llamó con delicadeza mientras se acercaba-.

Las estrofas de aquella canción que a ella le encantaba, siguieron inundando sus oídos.

"_Come save me  
Unbreak me  
Cause I just can't forget you"_

La joven se giró y le sonrió de aquella manera que tan solo ella sabía hacer. Squall se fijó que aquella sudadera le quedaba enorme en ese cuerpo tan menudo, pero sin saber porque, la hacía parecer aun más sensual. Rinoa se recogió un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y caminó despacio hacia él. Sus piernas desnudas se dibujaban en la penumbra, haciéndolas parecer aun más esbeltas y el reflejo de la escasa luz, le confería un brillo especial a aquellos ojos castaños.

"_Take me so far away from this place  
Where my heart can breathe  
Somewhere i can believe again"_

No sabía si era por la luz o por esa canción que se empeñaba en hacerle recordar los buenos momentos vividos junto a ella, pero le parecía que aquella mujer estaba más bonita de lo normal.

"_Give me something that time can erase  
Cause losing you is taking too much  
Tell me there's a reason for love"_

Su mente volvió de pronto a la realidad cuando sintió a Rinoa recostada sobre él. Los delgados brazos se aferraron a su espalda con desesperación y su cara se enterró en su pecho.

- Llevo toda la tarde buscándote… -susurró sin salir de su refugio particular-. Te he llamado…

- Si, lo siento, me quedé sin batería. He ido a buscar a la mujer de Wexford y a su hijo.

- Lo sé, Laguna me lo dijo –habló contra su pecho-.

Squall abandonó la cintura de la joven y deslizando sus manos hasta su cara, la obligó a mirarlo. La mujer no se despegó de él, simplemente levantó la cabeza y elevó la mirada hasta alcanzar la de su acompañante.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, quedando cautivo de aquella mirada almendrada. Después, inclinando su cabeza, alcanzó los labios más que apetecibles que llevaba todo el día anhelando.

La voz de aquel cantante seguía resonando en la estancia llegando ya a su fin.

"…_Cause losing you is taking too much  
Cause losing you is taking too much  
Tell me there's a reason for love"_

Squall jamás hubiese imaginado que la sensación de llegar a casa y saber que alguien le estaría esperando, fuese tan agradable.

- Debí avisarte pero todo fue bastante rápido. Quería ir yo y cerciorarme de que llegaban al jardín a salvo –explicó con serenidad-

- Esta bien –dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas y depositando un casto beso en la boca del castaño-. Por cierto, no te importa ¿verdad? –preguntó apartándose del chico y extendiendo sus brazos para mostrar la sudadera-. Tenía frío y no tenía nada que ponerme…

Squall sonrió de medio lado y meneó la cabeza.

- No, claro que no. De hecho, diría que te queda mejor a ti que a mí –dijo con un deje sensual en la voz-.

Rinoa bajó la cabeza y sonrió tímida, había veces que no conseguía evitar el rubor ante ciertos comportamientos del joven.

- Estás empapado –comentó recobrando la compostura mientras palpaba la camiseta del chico-. Será mejor que te des una ducha o sino cogerás una pulmonía –añadió empujándolo en dirección al pasillo-.

El muchacho obedeció sin rechistar. La verdad es que la humedad estaba empezando a hacerse dueña de su cuerpo y una leve tiritona involuntaria, era ahora la protagonista.

Squall intentó relajarse bajo esa lluvia de agua caliente que resbalaba por su cuerpo, aunque las imágenes del día anterior asaltaban su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Aquella criatura mirándolo fijamente aun perduraba en su mente. Sus ojos inteligentes, le recordaban una y otra vez que antes esa cosa había sido humana.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, era incapaz de olvidarse, aunque solo fuese por un instante que él podría convertirse en esa cosa dentro de unos meses e incluso días.

La mujer que le esperaba fuera era la única que le hacía olvidarse del mundo. Solos, ella y el.

Cuando salió del baño, con uno de los pantalones de pijama de color oscuro, secó la humedad de su pelo con una toalla y la dejó extendida en el respaldo de una silla cercana. Se fijó entonces que su sudadera blanca estaba en esa misma silla, pulcramente doblada y buscando a la mujer que la había llevado con anterioridad, la encontró enroscada bajo el edredón de colores oscuros. No había comentado nada pero al llegar, la había notado algo extraña, sus ojos parecían tristes o más bien asustados. Le hubiese encantado estar todo el día con ella, apoyarla, decirle que todo saldría bien y que no había de que preocuparse, pero como siempre le había sido imposible. Ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que realmente sentía ante ese posible embarazado. Sabía con certeza que ella no se había sentido apoyada por él y en vez de quejarse simplemente había sonreído, como otras tantas veces.

El muchacho caminó hasta la cama y se acurrucó junto a ella bajo las sabanas.

- Que bien que estés aquí ya –dijo ella abrazándose al torso-.

Squall se irguió levemente sobre uno de sus brazos y acariciando su mejilla intentó que abriese los ojos.

- Rinoa, escucha

La mujer solo emitió un leve ronroneo.

- Quería decirte algo, sobre lo de ayer

La pelinegra abrió los ojos despacio y alzó la mirada hasta dar con esos ojos azules que la miraban con afecto.

- En aquel momento no supe decirte lo que realmente siento y…

- No hace falta, de verdad –interrumpió las palabras de él por miedo a lo que pudiese decir-.

-No, escucha. Es cierto que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así y que me pilló por sorpresa pero quiero que sepas que te apoyaré, que pase lo que pase, estaré contigo –dijo con aquella voz serena que poseía-. Ayer solo podía pensar en que casi te pierdo, estaba cabreado por no poder hacer nada y como siempre lo pagué contigo. Lo siento –añadió escondiendo el rostro-.

Rinoa lo miró fijamente y realmente no supo que decir. Es cierto que se había sentido sola como si fuese ella la única que debía cargar con aquel peso pero ahora, mientras lo miraba y veía esa expresión en su rostro, sensata, tranquila, sincera, creyó que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. La joven lo abrazó en silencio y de nuevo se acurrucó junto a él. Era lo único que necesitaba, sentir su calor, su cuerpo junto al de ella, protegiéndola de todo los males del mundo.

* * *

_Balamb, 00:30 h_

Aileen, la mujer que se había hecho pasar por enfermera desde hacía unos meses en el jardín, caminaba con paso tranquilo bajo la lluvia que se empeñaba en estropear aquellos días de verano. Un paraguas negro a juego de una chaqueta larga del mismo color, la hacían pasar inadvertida entre las sombras que proyectaban las fachadas de los edificios y casas en la noche. Sacó el móvil de unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró la hora. Con una mueca de indiferencia, marcó un número y esperó paciente. Tras unos segundos la voz grave de Arzhul se dejaba oír al otro lado de la línea.

- Llevo todo el día intentado hablar contigo –dijo el hombre con tono molesto-.

- He estado ocupada pero la espera a merecido la espera –sonrió en silencio-. Wexford esta en el jardín…

- ¡¿Cómo? –gritó casi sin dejar acabar a la joven su frase-.

- Parece ser, que ayer durante el ataque lo tuvieron retenido en el despacho protegido por varios Seeds. No sé cuando consiguieron contactar con él, ni mucho menos traerlo hasta aquí pero por fin lo tenemos Arzhul. Hoy han estado haciéndole pruebas a Leonhart.

- ¿Y? –preguntó ansioso-.

- Nada nuevo. Mas o menos lo que yo te conté. El virus sigue en estado latente. En ocasiones sufre alguna recaída y los síntomas se suceden con cierta regularidad. Sin duda, ese hombre tiene algo especial y con el conseguiremos la perfección del virus. Y hay algo más

-¿Mas? –se sorprendió de tanta suerte estuviese ahora de su lado-.

- Es posible que la bruja este embarazada.

Aileen oyó como el hombre se reía a carcajadas, una risa entre la histeria y la locura.

- Imagínate Aileen, si eso es verdad, el ADN de esa criatura sería la mezcla de los poderes de bruja y el E-101. Todo natural sin ninguna modificación.

- Bueno mañana le dan los resultados, cuando lo sepa con certeza te lo haré saber y no te hagas ilusiones, es solo un posibilidad.

- Esta bien, mantenme informado.

La mujer de aspecto acerado, colgó el teléfono y camino hasta parase frente a los apartamentos de fachada blanquecina y corte moderno. Fijó entonces sus ojos en una de las ventanas del primer piso que mantenía la luz encendida. Fue entonces cuando entornó la mirada cuando dos siluetas, una visiblemente más alta que la otra, se abrazaban en la intimidad de su hogar.

- Aprovecha tu felicidad Leonhart, ahora que puedes. Dentro de muy poco no volverás a ser el mismo.

Las palabras amenazantes de Aileen se perdieron con la lluvia que comenzaba a azotar con mas fuerza y tras mirar la sombra de la pareja una última vez, sonrió de medio lado y se alejó de allí.

Pronto las cosas cambiarían a su favor. Debían ser pacientes.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí el interminable capitulo 29. Creo que estoy perdiendo el punto pork cada vez me cuesta más acabarlos jeje. Como siempre mil gracias por leerme y a tener un pokito de paciencia ok? Estoy pensando alguna ilustración, digo para que sepáis que no me olvido jeje. _

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	30. capitulo 30

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Bueno, por fin he podido colgar el capitulo. La espera se os habrá hecho eterna, porque lo ha sido jeje. Ya lo siento, de verdad. En cuanto al capi, hay alguna cosita interesante, sobre todo al final. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis que con lo que me ha costado… madre mía. _

_Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews de __**TODOS**__ y también a los que añadís mi historia a favoritos, si os animáis, ya sabéis, review, que hace ilusión. _

_Gracias por vuestra paciencia._

_A leer entonces^^_

_**Aedora: **__Hey, espero no coincidir a la hora de actualizar jejej, con lo que yo tardo y que coincidamos… jejeje. Weno el capi, no hay sangre ni, golpes pero hay misterio y algo de mieditoorrr jeje. Así que espero que te guste. Un Saludito^^_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Creo que si me tendrías cerca me matarías ¿verdad? Jejejej. He tardado un montonazo, lo sé pero es que la inspiración me va y me viene. Pues en el capi sigue habiendo muuucho misterio, así que seguirás comiéndote las uñitas jejej. Además también hay escena romanticona para que no te me quejes y muchas cositassss mas. Así que ya sabes… A leer ^^ espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tus __energias positivas_

_**IProOmise:**__ Gracias a ti por tu review larguitoooo, como me gustan jejej. Perdón, one more time, por tardar pero aquí está el capi, cargadito de misterios y romanticismo. Sobre el embarazo habrá que esperar al siguiente pero a no desesperarse ok? Mil Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que te guste. Un Abrazo ^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Wooow, muchas gracias por tu opinión. Me alegra que te guste el modo que avanza la historia, porque la verdad, a veces me parece que me enrollo en cosas que no vienen a cuento pero veo que tal vez, es mas cosa mía, porque parece que a vosotros os gusta, así que, así seguiré. Y naa que espero que te guste el capi, con misterio y amor del bueno jejej. Un Saludito^^_

_**oryxyro: Y**__a estoy aquí. Bueno pa' que no me mates por la espera aquí está el capi, con su misterio habitual y alguna cosita rarilla por ahí, ya veras, ya XD. En cuanto a Rinoa y escenas de peligro, pues las habrá, seguro, porque a mí también me gustan jejeje. Y por ahí sale tu vaqueo, no en paños menores pero una escenita hay jeje. Espero que te guse. Un Abrazoooo^^_

_**Ariadna Rinoa:**__ Aaaiisss mi pequeño saltamontes jejeje. Aquí está el capi, pa' que no te me subas mas por las paredes. Espero, que después de la larguissisisiisima espera, el capi, sea de tu agrado, que yo sé que lo será porque hay amorcito, hay misterio… ¿Qué mas puedes pedir? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que releas la historia me vienen al pelo caramelo, que así le sacas fallitos y luego me los dices jejeje. Naa que ya me contarás que te parece ok? Besotes^^ _

_**gryphusclaw: **__Juurrr, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que me da muchos ánimos. Me encanta que me digas que te parece una historia madura porque la verdad, es lo que he intentando desde el principio. Y ya siento la espera pero es que tengo muchas cositas que hacer y a veces, no encuentro el hueco que quisiera para escribir, aun así espero que sigas por aquí y x supuesto, que te guste el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por seguirme. Un Abrazo^^_

_**Makisotu-Douraji: **__Bueno lo primero agradecerte tu review, que tu ya sabrás la ilusión que hacen XD. Y naa que me alegro el haberte servido de inspiración, todo un honor jejeje. Espero que sigas por aquí y gracias tb por leer mi otra historia, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ Un Saludito_

_**Natsumi-chan Summer: **__La ultima está bien, que así la espera se te hace más corta jejejej. Bueno pues el embarazo, tendrá que esperar, en el siguiente capi prometo resolverlo. Y sip, en Balamb sigue haciendo malo jejeje pero pocos días quedan, lo prometo también XD. Y Asha, pues precisamente tengo una escena para ella pensada de hace tiempo pero tengo que llegar a esa parte, tal vez en el siguiente capi o dentro de dos, ya veré como se me alargan las cosas jejej. Ale pues te dejo leer, espero que te guste, con lo que ha costado… jejeje. Un Abrazoteeee Wapa^^_

**_MontseManson: _**_Weno no sé si leerás esto pero yo te doy las gracias igualmente. Me alegra que te haya gustado la otra historia y no, no me enfado, sé que tiene muuuchos fallos jeje. Naa si te animas a leer esta historia estaré encantada de leer tus reviews. Un Saludo^^ _

* * *

_**TREINTA**_

_Apartamento de Squall, 02:48 h _

Desde que Squall se había echado en la cama con Rinoa había sido incapaz de pegar ojo. Los acontecimientos de esas últimas semanas se empañaban en martillear su cabeza de manera más que insistente. A pesar del cansancio que recorría su cuerpo, era incapaz de conciliar ese ansiado sueño.

Harto de aquella situación, decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de la cama. Así que, con sumo cuidado, retiró el delgado brazo de Rinoa que lo abrazaba a la altura de su torso y se dirigió al baño.

Allí mojó su rostro y bebió algo de agua. Pero cuando creía encontrarse mejor, aquel mareo involuntario que conocía perfectamente, lo envolvió de pronto. Aturdido, descargó su peso sobre la encimera e intentó concentrarse, como otras veces había hecho. Según Wexford el virus intentaba apoderarse de las células de su cuerpo, aunque ahora no había tenido ningún aumento de adrenalina. Tal vez, el E-101, avanzaba más rápido de lo que todos querían creer.

Su respiración se aceleró en cuestión de segundos y cuando abrió los ojos, los cuales no recordaba haber cerrado, vio como su piel comenzaba a palidecer. Las venas palpitantes de sus manos y brazos, podían adivinarse bajo la piel y entonces, el miedo se apoderó de el.

¿Qué iba a pasar? Estaba perdiendo la cordura por momentos. Una sed de algo que era incapaz de adivinar, le carcomía por dentro, si eso seguía así perdería esa batalla.

Una punzada de dolor en su pecho, le hizo recobrar momentáneamente la cordura y llevándose la mano al pecho, se dejó caer contra la pared. Su espalda resbaló por los azulejos de color blanco y de nuevo, intentó concentrarse. No sabía porque pero el recuerdo de Rinoa era lo único que lo mantenía en ese mundo, como cuando estuvo encerrado en los laboratorios.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y entonces, la sonrisa de esa mujer de cabellos azabache, ocupó su mente. Su voz susurrando su nombre, las finas manos acariciando su rostro, esa agradable sensación de sus dedos enredándose en su pelo, su cuerpo, su cintura… Cuando Squall quiso darse cuenta, su respiración volvía a ser pausada, relajada. Con cuidado se levantó del suelo y su mirada viajó con rapidez hasta sus manos. Las observó y comprobó aliviado que todo estaba como antes, su color de piel volvía a ser el de siempre y sus venas, se adivinaban débilmente, como debía de ser.

Aun con el miedo en su cuerpo, se acercó hasta el espejo y miró su reflejo. Por un momento creyó ver ese destello rojo en sus ojos. ¿Era posible que durante unos instantes hubiese adquirido el aspecto de esos seres? Suspiró soltando todo el aire que, instintivamente había retenido en sus pulmones y todo lo que había ocurrido hacia tan solo unos segundos, comenzó a volverse difuso, quedando tan solo en un vago recuerdo.

Una creciente confusión junto con un temblor involuntario, lo invadió y fue incapaz de saber si aquello había pasado o no de verdad.

Un trueno lejano lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Cuando salió del baño comprobó que Rinoa seguía dormida, la mujer parecía tener frio ya que se encontraba totalmente encogida. Deseó volver con ella pero en esa situación, le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

Caminó por el pasillo y decidió descansar en aquel lugar favorito de la casa.

Un pequeño sofá en forma de ele frente al segundo ventanal del salón, era su santuario particular. Así que arrastrando su pesado cuerpo hasta allí, se tumbó y recostó su espalda en un par de grandes y mullidos cojines, creyendo que tal vez así, dormiría algo.

* * *

Rinoa se despertó sobresaltada. Se irguió con rapidez en la cama y comprobó que Squall no estaba a su lado. Una leve inquietud la invadió de repente e intentó como pudo no perder la calma. Su último sueño, aquel que la misma Edea le había advertido que podía ser premonitorio, había comenzado de la misma manera.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y escuchó.

Silencio.

Tan solo la lluvia arañando los cristales de la habitación, era lo que rompía aquel inquietante silencio. Armándose de valor, caminó hasta el baño. La puerta estaba cerrada pero comprobó que ningún haz de luz sobresalía por debajo de ésta. Aún así, la abrió.

Nada.

La joven suspiró aliviada y entonces un trueno la hizo sobresaltarse haciendo que su corazón se acelerase en cuestión de segundos.

- Maldita tormenta… -murmuró recobrando la compostura-.

El no encontrar a Squall en el baño la hizo tranquilizarse, así que más calmada salió al pasillo y lo recorrió sin demasiada prisa. Llegó hasta el salón y haciendo un rápido recorrido visual, comprobó que una melena castaña sobresalía por el respaldo del pequeño sofá del fondo. La pelinegra suspiró aliviada y con cautela, por si Squall dormía, se acercó hasta allí.

- Squall… -llamó con suavidad-.

El chico reaccionó tras unos segundos. La voz melódica y suave de Rinoa le hizo abandonar su estado de letargo y sus ojos viajaron hasta la silueta que se dibujaba en la penumbra del salón a escasos metros de él.

Cuando el muchacho la miró, Rinoa se sobresaltó por un momento. De nuevo le pareció ver en sus ojos aquel destello rojo que otras veces había visto.

- Rinoa… -pronunció con deje algo cansado mientras se incorporaba y le tendía la mano-.

- ¿Estas… bien? –preguntó ella con algo de desconfianza-.

Squall la vio avanzar hasta él con aquellos pantalones cortos y esa camiseta de tirantes ceñida, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. De repente, parecía tan frágil, pensó Squall.

En el momento en el que la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta sentarla a su lado. El muchacho se abrazó a su cintura y refugiando su cara en el cuello de la pelinegra, exhaló un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Rinoa acarició con cariño la nuca del joven y enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello castaño.

- ¿Pasa algo, Squall?

La chica cogió la cara de él entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarla.

- Estas un poco pálido –observó esta vez, mientras acariciaba su mejilla para después palpar su frente creyendo que tal vez, estaba un poco febril.

- Tranquila, estoy bien –mintió notando aun un leve temblor-. Es solo que no podía dormir y no quería despertarte.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó algo desconfiada-.

El castaño asintió y después besó aquellos labios rosados para después volverse a recostar contra aquellos mullidos cojines de color blanco.

Rinoa se quedó de rodillas frente a él, observándolo durante unos segundos. Parecía tan cansado y agotado.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? –preguntó con algo de timidez-.

Squall la observó con esa mirada fría y penetrante y después dejó entrever una media sonrisa.

- Claro –contestó estirando uno de sus brazos para que se recostase en su pecho-.

La pelinegra sonrió y se refugió en aquel torso que tan bien conocía. Rápidamente sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Squall y se acurrucó aun más. El chico besó su frente y después, cogiendo la manta de color negro que reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, cubrió ambos cuerpo.

Su mente vagó algo desorientada por los últimos recuerdos de lo que acababa de ocurrir y dejándose llevar por la respiración de aquella mujer que descansaba sobre el, creyó quedarse dormido.

El ruido de aquella tormenta nocturna lo despertó varias veces y girándose hacia Rinoa se abrazó a ella cubriéndola casi por completo.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es la claridad de la mañana.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que el mal tiempo seguía siendo dueño de aquel pequeño pueblo portuario. Se irguió levemente y a través del ventanal, observó las olas peleando furiosas y chocando con violencia contras las rocas. Suspiró cansado y masajeando sus ojos, se dio cuenta que un leven dolor de cabeza se iba abriendo paso.

Un gemido placentero le hizo desviar la vista hasta Rinoa. La mujer se encontraba de lado. Parte de su cuerpo había quedado al descubierto al removerse bajo aquella manta. Squall no pudo resistirse a pasear sus dedos a lo largo de la esbelta figura. Se detuvo momentáneamente en aquella curva de ensueño que marcaba su cintura y después, acarició la fina piel del muslo. Los moratones y rasguños que aún perduraban en su cuerpo, llamaron su atención y retirando el pelo de su cuello vio aquel hematoma que le seguía recordando que le había fallado.

¿Ya estas despierto? –dijo de pronto la mujer con voz adormilada y algo ronca-.

Squall besó su frente y asintiendo, se colocó sobre ella.

- No sabía que dormir en un sofá podía resultar tan cómodo –bromeó la mujer mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico-.

- Ya ves… - le susurró de manera sensual al oído -.

Rinoa no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al notar el aliento tan cerca.

Squall no tardó demasiado en capturar los labios rosados entre los suyos mientras acariciaba la suave piel que estaba a su merced.

- Ahora no, Squall –suplicó ella intentando no perder la compostura-.

El joven la miró directamente a los ojos y rozando sus labios con los dedos, volvió a besarla de manera más pausada. La pelinegra, no pudo evitar gemir al notar esas primeras caricias bajo su camiseta.

Pronto se vio desprovista de la única prenda que tapaba su pecho y no tardó mucho más en sentir las manos de Squall explorar con delicadeza su intimidad. De su boca se escapó un tímido gemido y se preguntó cómo podía sucumbir con tanta facilidad a las caricias de ese hombre.

Dejándose llevar totalmente por el momento, deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de Squall y bajando levemente el pantalón del pijama, le indicó donde quería llegar.

El castaño la miró una última vez con los ojos cargados de pasión y besando sus labios, se aferró a uno de los muslos de la joven.

No pasó demasiado, cuando sintió a Squall deslizarse dentro de ella con esa suavidad habitual a la que la tenía acostumbrada. Un gruñido ronco salió de la garganta del chico mientras sus ojos se cerraban por mero instinto.

Pero de pronto, la mente de Rinoa volvió de súbito a la realidad, dejando de lado aquel sentimiento de placer intenso que hasta ese momento, estaba sintiendo.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y a juzgar por el gesto de Squall, dedujo que él estaba disfrutando mucho más que ella de ese primer contacto. La pelinegra se sorprendió de que aquello no estuviese siendo tan placentero como las otras veces, aunque la razón estaba bien clara. Era incapaz, incluso en esa situación, de quitarse de la cabeza el embarazo. Sus manos viajaron hasta las caderas de Squall y aferrándose a ellas, intentó acomodarse sin llegar a conseguirlo. El joven, que apenas había comenzado con ese vaivén de caderas, supo que algo pasaba. Abrió los ojos y vio el gesto incomodo de la mujer que yacía bajo el.

- Rin… -susurró irguiéndose sobre sus brazos mientras su pelo caía desordenado por la frente-. ¿Estas… bien? –preguntó confuso-.

- Si, es solo que…

Squall enseguida cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría, por un momento se había olvidado del problema. ¿Cómo había tenido tan poco tacto? Rápidamente se levantó y colocándose el pantalón de pijama desapareció de allí.

Rinoa, intentó detenerlo pero lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo con grandes zancadas.

- ¡Maldita sea! –murmuró la joven dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá mientras escondía la cara tras sus manos avergonzada-.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 09:00 h_

Wexford llevaba un buen rato sentado en un butacón frente a la cama. En ella descansaban los cuerpos de su mujer y su hijo, quien a mitad de la noche había decidido que el dormir en el medio de sus padres, era mucho más acogedor y confortable que su nueva y extraña cama.

Los ojos de aquel hombre se paseaban por ambas siluetas dejando entrever una sonrisa complacida. Los miraba como si fuese la única cosa importante que hacer en el mundo. De pronto el sonido de unos nudillos en la puerta, le sacaron de ese primer momento de relax que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Con cautela, salió de la habitación y llegó al salón-comedor de aquella estancia. Los golpecitos leves volvieron a resonar. Caminó entonces hasta la puerta y se quedó unos instantes escuchando con desconfianza, no sabía quién podía ser a esas horas. Unos cuchicheos de, al parecer, gente joven, resonaban tras la puerta y con algo de recelo, la abrió.

Tras ella se encontró a una jovencita de pequeña estatura y con unos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. Tras unos segundos, en los que su mente reconocía aquellos rasgos y los relacionaba con las últimas caras conocidas, la identificó como una de los Seeds, amiga de Leonhart. Sus ojos viajaron entonces al hombre de gran estatura, que se mantenía a su lado con una sonrisa conciliadora. Efectivamente ya había visto a aquel vaquero con el resto del grupo.

- Chicos ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó con una mezcla de desconfianza y molestia-.

- Perdone, no queríamos molestarle, ya nos vamos –se disculpó Irvine intentando llevarse a Selphie-.

La chica se soltó del amarre y le frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no pensaba moverse de allí.

- Bueno, puede tomárselo como una bienvenida de sus vecinos –bromeó la muchacha-. La puerta de al lado es la nuestra –aclaró con una sonrisa amigable-.

El hombre sonrió viendo el esfuerzo de aquel par de jóvenes intentando preguntarle algo que posiblemente no tuviese nada que ver con algo cotidiano.

- ¡Pasad anda! –dijo al fin haciéndose a un lado y invitándoles a entra-. Mi mujer y mi hijo aun descansan, así que por favor no habléis muy alto –advirtió cerrando la puerta tras de si-.

Wexford les guió hasta la mesa del salón donde los tres tomaron asiento.

- Bueno supongo que no estáis aquí para hablar del tiempo ¿no?

Selphie sonrió ante el sarcasmo del hombre y se dispuso a poner sobre la mesa aquellos planos que habían conseguido gracias a su intromisión en las instalaciones farmacéuticas.

- Nos gustaría saber si, esta parte de aquí, sería Lidecorp. Donde usted estuvo trabajando –preguntó Irvine sin ningún tipo de rodeos-.

El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa y observó los planos.

-¿De dónde los habéis sacado?

- Nos infiltramos en Lidecorp.

Wexford los miró enarcando una ceja y después sonrió. Desde luego aquellos muchachos tenían agallas.

- Este plano lo sacamos de algunos datos que conseguimos pero este, es una foto de uno que había colgado en la pared –explicó Selphie-. Me quedé encerrada en un pasillo con una enorme puerta metálica blindada, a simple vista, impenetrable.

La mujer hizo una pausa.

- Este plano pertenece a las instalaciones que están bajo tierra, donde usted trabajó y donde se lleva a cabo la creación de ese virus ¿verdad? –indagó la chica señalando el papel del plano perteneciente a la foto-.

El científico suspiró masajeando sus ojos.

- ¿Es por esa puerta por donde se accede al complejo bajo tierra? –insistió-.

Antes de que Selphie pudiese insistir más, el hombre afirmó con rotundidad.

- ¡Sí! Pero no estaréis pensando en entrar ahí abajo ¿no? Esa puerta es la primera de muchas otras. Todas ellas tienen códigos y escaneos de huella dactilar y de retina. ¡Es imposible! –advirtió levantándose de su silla-.

La pareja lo miró con cierto desconcierto mientras lo seguían con la mirada. El hombre parecía pensativo ya que una de sus manos no dejaba de rascar su barbilla.

- ¿Esto es cosa de Leonhart? –preguntó de pronto acercándose de nuevo a los chicos-.

- No, bueno… -dudó Irvine-. Debemos hacerlo. No vamos a permitir que un loco siga dando rienda suelta a su enferma imaginación. Han muerto demasiados inocentes y por lo que usted nos ha explicado, siguen cogiendo gente para sus experimentos ¿no?

- Si, pero aun así, no podéis entrar ahí –insistió el hombre con preocupación-.

Wexford los miró durante unos instantes y acercándose hasta ellos se sentó de nuevo con mirada sensata.

- Escuchad, lo primero es conseguir que ese virus desaparezca del organismo de Squall. Y de verdad que voy a trabajar en ello. Vosotros me estáis protegiendo y a mi familia también. Os estoy muy agradecido. Pero creo que por el momento no deberías apresuraos.

Selphie suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza.

- Supongo que tiene razón.

Irvine se levantó y cogiendo la mano de Selphie, la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias por su ayuda –dijo con una sonrisa-.

- Y si necesita algo, ya sabe donde estamos- añadió la pequeña mujer de pelo despuntado-.

Wexford los acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de la pareja. Después de ver y comprobar por sí mismo la energía de esos chicos, tenía más ganas de ayudarlos. Así que desde ese momento no perdería más tiempo.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 09:30 h_

Desde el pequeño incidente, Rinoa no había hablado con Squall. Hubiese corrido tras él para decirle que no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido pero conociendo el carácter del chico, sabía que era mejor dejarle su espacio.

Ella por su parte, tampoco se sentía muy segura. La vergüenza de la situación, por haber empezado algo que no pudo acabar, seguía presente en ella.

Llevaba un rato sentada en la cama, enroscada en la toalla con la que había salido de la ducha y sintiendo el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana levemente abierta. El viento y la lluvia seguían notándose en el lugar y Rinoa reaccionó tras escuchar unos truenos lejanos que no auguraban nada bueno. Rápidamente se vistió con aquel pantalón pegado y una camiseta blanca de tirantes y tras calzarse las botas, cogió aquellas coderas de lana que colocó en sus brazos con rapidez.

Anduvo con paso decidido por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Allí detuvo sus pasos, la figura del apuesto comandante la hizo frenarse de manera inconsciente. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, simplemente se quedó allí plantada observando los pasos del joven. Vio como su espalda se arqueaba levemente adquiriendo una pose atractiva. Rinoa se sorprendió a ella misma suspirando de manera placentera y tras unos segundos en los que intentó borrar todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, se dispuso a acercarse a Squall.

Cuando llegó hasta el chico, quien no había reparado en su presencia, no supo qué hacer, así que, recostó su frente en la ancha espalda y se embriagó de aquel aroma a ropa limpia que tanto le caracterizaba.

- Lo siento –se limitó a decir ella sin despegarse de esa espalda-.

Un sonido a modo de risa cómplice, escapó de la garganta de Squall.

- No hay nada que sentir, Rinoa –contestó mientras cogía un par de galletas de un bote cercano-.

- Eso es lo que tú dices –continuó con un tono de culpabilidad que la hizo hablar con un hilo de voz-.

Squall echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró sonoramente.

- Ven aquí

El chico cogió una de las manos de ella que descansaba en sus caderas y la colocó delante de él mientras la pegaba contra la encimera.

-En serio Rinoa, no pasa nada. Yo tampoco me he dado cuenta. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, yo también lo estoy ¿sabes? –comentó mientras la miraba fijamente-.

- ¿De verdad? –dudó con gesto algo aniñado-.

El joven asintió de manera seria.

- Cuando vayas a recoger los resultados avísame. Quiero ir contigo

Rinoa asintió con un gesto exagerado y acabó como siempre, enroscada en su cuello.

El móvil de Squall resonando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, interrumpió el momento y tras un gruñido de molestia, se dispuso a descolgar.

La pelinegra lo vio enfrentar sus cejas en aquel gesto de seriedad y preocupación acusada y tras varios monosílabos, colgó.

- Algo ha ocurrido en el jardín. Vamos

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 10:06 h_

Zell caminaba con paso acelerado mientras llegaba a la entrada del jardín. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro en la carretera que conducía al garaje del jardín y cerciorándose de que ningún coche pasaba por ahí, cruzó la carretera. Atravesó la verja y justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del hall, un barullo creciente le hizo frenar sus pasos.

Desde su posición, todavía alejada de la puerta, pudo ver un grupo de alumnos y también a varios Seeds, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron unos hombres con extraña indumentaria.

Caminó cauteloso con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados, intentando adivinar en qué demonios consistía esa escena que estaba presenciando.

Una voz grave pero limpia hablando tras su espalda, lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

El artista marcial se dio la vuelta y como bien había predicho, Squall se encontraba tras él, Rinoa estaba a su lado y a juzgar por sus caras, parecía que algo de aquello ya se temían.

- No lo sé, acabo de llegar –contestó el rubio-.

Los tres se acercaron con rapidez y lo primero que vieron fueron dos especies de furgonetas con el símbolo de Esthar en la parte trasera. Avanzaron un poco mas y colándose entre el gentío, contemplaron de nuevo lo pasos de esos hombres que con anterioridad, Zell había visto.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos? –preguntó Zell-.

- Ni idea, pero esto no me gustan un pelo –dijo Squall avanzando más y colocándose delante de todo ese barullo-.

Aquellos hombres eran claramente de Esthar, vestían con buzos blancos y unas máscaras transparentes cubrían el rostro. Estaba claro que no querían contagiarse de algo de lo que aun ellos, eran ajenos.

El joven castaño observó la situación durante unos segundos y cuando vio la oportunidad, salió de entre el grupo de alumnos y consiguió zafar a uno de eso tipos del brazo.

El hombre se giró repentinamente y bajo aquella mascara, Squall pudo observar su gesto de contrariedad.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

- ¡Aparta chico! –dijo el hombre de Esthar con desagrado mientras se deshacía de la mano de Squall dispuesto a seguir su camino-.

Squall lo cogió de nuevo del brazo y esta vez su agarre no fue tan cordial como el anterior.

- ¡Soy el comandante de este jardín y no he ordenado nada de esto! ¡Así que explíquese!

Antes de que aquel hombre pudiese hacer o decir nada, unos gritos de mujer se empezaron a escuchar desde el interior del hall. El barullo de los alumnos aumentó y entonces lo vieron.

Varios hombres se llevaban a una mujer con ellos. Vestía un camisón de la enfermería de Balamb y parecía bastante débil.

La chica gritaba desesperada e intentaba zafarse sin ningún éxito. De pronto los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par y observando a todo el mundo que estaba presenciando la escena, fijó su vista en Rinoa.

- Rin, Rinoa… por favor –gritó la mujer desde se posición-

Entre la confusión creciente, la pelinegra se adelantó unos pasos y lo vio todo. La mujer que esos hombres se estaban llevando a la fuerza, era su compañera. Reena Swan, instructora de último curso de pseudomagia avanzada. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

- Reena… -susurró cuando la tuvo más cerca-. ¡Reena! –gritó esta vez siendo consciente de la realidad-.

Rinoa se zafó de la mano de Squall que la retenía a su lado y salió al encuentro de su amiga.

- Rinoa ¡ayúdame, por favor! –gritó intentando alcanzar las manos de la pelinegra-.

Pero antes de que la bruja pudiese rozar tan siquiera, los dedos de su compañera, un hombre cubierto por aquel traje, la cogió de los brazos y la apartó con brusquedad.

- ¡Dejadme! –se encaró al hombre-

Rinoa se deshizo de aquellas manos que la retenían e intentó correr de nuevo hasta su amiga, quien cada vez se alejaba más en dirección hacia uno de esos transportes de Esthar. En ese momento Squall salió a su encuentro y antes de que otro de esos tipos de blanco volviese a empujarla, se interpuso en su camino.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla ¿me has oído? –amenazó en aquel tono sereno y tranquilo-.

- Squall… por favor…

La voz suplicante de Reena le hizo desviar su mirada hacia ella. Los ojos de aquella instructora pedían a gritos ayuda. Squall apretó con fuerza los dientes decidido a liberar a la mujer, pero antes de que pudiese actuar, los brazos de Laguna lo retuvieron.

- ¡Tranquilízate Squall!

El hombre parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

- Presidente, manténgalos a raya o nos veremos obligados a llevárnoslos también. Ya nos convenció una vez para dejar libre a esa bruja, así que no lo estropee.

Uno de esos hombres, el que parecía el jefe, habló mientras miraba a Rinoa con desagrado. Ésta, que aun tenía la rabia recorriendo su cuerpo, corrió de nuevo en busca de su amiga pero esta vez, fue Squall quien la retuvo. Frenó su carrera agarrándola de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo, consiguió retenerla.

- ¡Cálmate! –le habló al oído-.

El muchacho la notó temblar levemente entre sus brazos y sabía que si eso seguía así, no tardaría demasiado en desatar su poder. Y en esa situación, posiblemente, no sería lo más apropiado.

- ¡Zell, llévala dentro! E intenta que toda esta gente despeje esto –ordenó-

El muchacho de la cara tatuada asintió y cogiendo a Rinoa del brazo la arrastró con él.

Squall la vio desaparecer entre el gentío que comenzaba a entrar dentro del jardín y suspiró demasiado irritado.

- ¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa? o esta vez también nos vais a dejar de lado

Antes de contestar a su hijo, Laguna habló con el mismo hombre que le había advertido sobre ellos y con un gesto de mano, montaron en las furgonetas.

La última imagen que Squall tuvo de Reena fue a través de cristal del auto. Sus manos se pegaron con desesperación al cristal y pudo leer en sus labios como le pedía ayuda.

El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza y mirándola una última vez, negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento… -susurró-.

- Esa mujer está infectada

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente los clavó en los de su padre.

- ¡¿Qué!

- No podíamos permitir que estuviese aquí ¿lo entiendes verdad? Es un peligro. No sabemos cómo tratarla. En Esthar están al tanto de todo. Allí la ayudaran –dijo sin demasiada confianza-. Wexford también hará lo que pueda.

El muchacho se quedó callado, aun no podía asimilar lo ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

- No lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que os pase nada. En Esthar no saben nada de tu infección, si se enteran no podré hacer nada. Rinoa también estaría en peligro, saben que estáis juntos y no dudarían en llevársela. De hecho, diría que están ansiosos por encerrarla.

Laguna oyó un sonoro suspiro y vio como Squall echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto abatido.

- Todo va ir bien, te lo prometo –dijo Laguna posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico-.

Squall rodó los ojos hasta el.

- No sé si voy a poder con todo esto. Esta noche he tenido otro ataque

- Pero ¿estás bien? -preguntó el presidente de Esthar con preocupación-.

- Sí, creo. Ni si quiera puedo recordarlo con claridad. Solo sé que la rabia intentaba controlarme.

Laguna lo miró detenidamente y analizó el rostro de su hijo.

- Te preocupa Rinoa ¿no es así?

Un nuevo suspiro por parte del castaño le indicó a Laguna que estaba en lo cierto.

- Le he pedido que venga a vivir conmigo pero ahora no sé si es buena idea. Si estos ataques van en aumento, no podré controlarlos y acabaré haciéndola daño. Pero por otra parte cuando ella está a mi lado…

- Con ella te sientes seguro ¿no?

Squall lo miró como si aquel hombre hubiese revelado una gran verdad al mundo.

- Rinoa no es ninguna muñequita de porcelana que vaya a romperse con tan solo mirarla. Sabe cuidar de sí misma, de hecho, cuando os separasteis se hizo más fuerte y dejó de ser esa niña consentida y empezó a comportarse como una mujer adulta. Y creo que te lo ha demostrado.

- Lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar protegerla.

- Y eso está bien, solo digo que no la apartes de tu lado por miedo. Recuerda que ella ha elegido estar a tu lado –dijo el hombre mientras posaba la mano sobre el hombro de Squall y seguía su camino-.

El muchacho lo miró pasar y sonriendo para sí mismo siguió los pasos de Laguna.

* * *

_Laboratorios Lidecorp, 10:21 h_

Arzhul cruzó la puerta blanca de uno de los laboratorios de la planta baja como alma que lleva el diablo. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que le habían avisado de que fuese allí, ya que debía ver algo.

Aquella planta, era donde sus mejores científicos trabajaban directamente con esas criaturas que, por azar del destino, había creado.

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente? –preguntó con el desconcierto pintado en la cara-.

- Venga…

Uno de los trabajadores lo guió hasta colocarlo en frente de una gran cristalera en la que, un panel metálico, ocultaba el otro lado de la sala.

Arzhul frunció el ceño en un gesto confuso. Sabía que al otro lado, era donde trabajaban con las criaturas. Tras administrarles aquel suero, a través del chip implantado en la base de la nuca, que las mantenía sumisas, las colocaban en esas camillas metálicas y básicamente, se dedicaban a probar distintas cepas del virus y así ver, los diversos cambios que se producían en el cuerpo de aquellos seres.

Pero ¿a qué venía tanto misterio de repente?

- ¿Está preparado? –preguntó una mujer que había enfrente de unos monitores-.

- ¡Maldita sea, levante el panel! –gritó ofuscado-.

La mujer de pelo despeinado y poco agraciado, se sobresaltó y tras recuperar la compostura, tecleó un par de números y letras y aquel panel metálico comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

Arzhul estrechó los ojos durante unos segundos en un intento de ver que había tras la cristalera. Segundos más tarde, la persiana, por fin dejó a la vista el gran misterio.

El hombre de aspecto firme abrió los ojos de par en par e instintivamente, retrocedió un paso.

- ¿pero qué…?

Al otro lado de la sala y frente a la cristalera, se hallaba una de esas criaturas. Estaba levemente arqueada y su mirada se mantenía fija en ellos.

Arzhul se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa, que ellos creían faltas de inteligencia, alternaba sus ojos de unos a otros, constantemente. Su mirada, eran sin duda humana, lo que le provocó a Arzhul que se llevase una de sus manos a la boca.

- ¿Qué se… supone… que hace? –tartamudeó levemente-.

- Lleva así varias horas. Le hemos inyectado la última cepa, la que contiene las últimas muestras de sangre de Leonhart y una tercera parte de la sangre de bruja y ella sola se ha levantado de la camilla y ha caminado hasta colocarse ahí.

- Ya veo

Normalmente, cuando experimentaban con ellas, su actitud era la de un depredador más que la de un humano. Solían saltar por toda la sala, destrozar lo que encontraban a su paso y en raras ocasiones, andaban erguidos, sino más bien, se ayudaban de los brazos para correr y saltar, como si de un animal se tratase. Después de ver los resultados, solían inyectarles aquel suero a través del chip en su nuca y se volvían totalmente sumisas, haciendo la tarea de llevarlas a su celda más fácil. Allí las mantenían en una especia de hibernación hasta que volvían a tratar con ellas. Normalmente solían durar dos o tres días, y muy raras veces pasaban de una semana. Pero Arzhul intuía que aquella que se mantenía frente a ellos, era especial.

- ¿Cuál es? –preguntó acercándose unos pasos con las manos tras su espalda-.

- Es el sujeto número 1, señor, el que vino con Leonhart.

- Lo imaginaba, de momento es el único que ha aguantado tanto.

- Si bueno, llevaba varios meses en hibernación, como usted ordenó. Hace poco que hemos vuelto a trabajar con ella.

Al siguiente paso que Arzhul dio, aquel ser le imitó, hasta pegarse más al cristal.

Los dos científicos, qué allí se encontraba, se sobresaltaron.

- Estate preparada por si tenemos que dormirlo –advirtió a la mujer de aspecto descuidado.

- Tranquilos –dijo Arzhul mientras pegaba una de sus manos en la cristalera, como si su deseo de estar cerca de aquella cosa, lo invadiese-.

El ser bajó levemente la cabeza y clavó sus ojos enrojecidos en los de Arzhul. Estuvieron varios segundos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –susurró Arzhul a la criatura como si solo existiesen ellos dos-.

- Ri…no… a

Aquel sonido, más parecido a un sonido animal, resonó en el silencio de la sala, dejando a los tres totalmente perplejos. A pesar de la falta de claridad en la voz, habían entendido perfectamente. Aquella cosa, acababa de pronunciar el nombre de Rinoa pero ¿cómo había sido posible?

Antes de que ninguno de los allí presentes, pudiese decir o hacer nada, la criatura se abalanzó contra el cristal sin piedad. Los tres retrocedieron ante el ataque. La boca de aquel ser se abría exageradamente y unos alarido inhumanos resonaban por toda la sala. Entre el creciente desconcierto, la mujer que se ocupaba de sedar al ser, se había quedado totalmente paralizada. Arzhul la vio y se acercó a ella mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

- ¡Maldita sea, duérmela! ¡Ya!

El hombre veía como la criatura se abalanzaba sin piedad contra el cristal y golpeaba con sus puños sin notar, al parecer, el dolor. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Arzhul y podía apreciarse en ellos, una rabia incontenible.

El hombre temió que la cristalera cediera ante tanto golpe y un atisbo de pavor, le hizo perder los nervios durante unos instantes. Sin piedad, abofeteó a la mujer, quien pareció reaccionar al instante. Esta corrió a los monitores y tecleando una serie de códigos compuestos por números y letras consiguió su propósito.

Al instante, la criatura se desplomó en el suelo y la persiana metálica comenzó a bajar.

Lo último que Arzhul pudo ver, es como un par de hombres entraban en la sala. Supuso que para llevarse al sujeto número 1.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí acaba. Tenía más escrito pero se me alargaba demasiado, así que, del siguiente, ya hay un par de paginillas. Espero que os haya gustado y que me perdonéis por la espera._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	31. capitulo 31

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Buen,o pues por fin he podido colgarlo. Entre que tardo en escribir mas de la cuenta y que estas semana he tenido muuuucho curro… ya lo siento. En compensación os diré que el capi es bastante larguito, que por fin se saben los resultados del embarazo y que al final pasa una cosa muuuy chula jejej. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muuucho reviews jjej_

_Y ahora a leer^^ _

_**Aedora: **__Si tarde, lo sé. Espero que no se te haya olvidado la trama jejej. Weno pues no vas desencaminada con tus deducciones. En este capi te quedaran cosas más clara, Jared, Ektrom, ya sabes. Y que nada que espero que te guste^^ _

_**IProOmise:**__ Jejeje pues sip, Squall fue un poco desconsiderado al no tapar a Rinoa. Pero creo que tenía otras "preocupaciones" en ese momento jeje. Y no te doy largas, en este capi tus dudas quedaran resueltas. Y si la criaturilla blanquecina te da miedo espera a leer el final del capi… no tengas pesadillas jejeje. Espero que te guste. Un Abrazo y ya siento la tardanza ^^_

_**Ariadna rinoa:**__ Weeeenassss! Ale ya tienes tu capi, regalo de fin de semana jejej. Por ahí anda la escenita en la que me echaste un cable, la del brazalete y demás, a ver qué te parece. Pobrecito Squall si, si, ya se vengará ya, por la cortada de rollo jejje.Y naa que ya hablamos no? Y me comentas tus opiniones, dudas, desvarios jejeje. Un Besote^^ _

_**LuKuran: **__Por fin, sip. Ya siento estas tardanzas pero no puedo hacer mas. Aun asi, me encanta que me digas qe te fascina mi fic, ahí tantos para leer, es un honor jejej. Naa espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado y por supuesto ahí esta la ración de misterio, como no. Un Abracito^^_

_**PauHardy: **__¿Regalo de cumple? Pues Felicidades! Jeje que bien y yo sin saberlo. Bueno pues el misterio sigue estando presente, al final, como siempre para que os mordáis las uñitas jejej. Espero que te guste, un Saludito^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Juuuurrrr! Por fin actualizo no? Jejej, ya lo siento. Bueno en compensación, capi largo y con misterio a tope al final. En cuanto a la criatura no os preocupéis porque por ahí andará. Sera un punto importante en la historia, claro que sip. Ale pues espero que te guste y prometo que Irvine volverá a salir, como no. Nuestro vaquero favorito jeje. Un Besito^^_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Aquí estoy! Bueno tus dudas sobre el embarazado quedarán solventadas. Y la criatura brrrrr, que miedito, ya verás el final. Y ya siento la tardanza, espero que este capi también te guste. Un Saludito^^_

* * *

_**TREINTA Y UNO**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 10:48 h _

Cuando entraron en el jardín la voz de Director resonaba a través de los altavoces del lugar. Al parecer explicaba, sin dar demasiados detalles, lo que había ocurrido.

Squall se percató de que los alumnos, Seeds e instructores comenzaban a hacer preguntas y a intentar entender lo ocurrido.

Cuando la voz de Kramer se silenció, Rinoa se acercó a Squall y cogiéndolo del brazo, lo giró con algo de violencia.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar Squall? –preguntó con urgencia-.

El chico la miró y después hizo un rápido recorrido visual a su alrededor. Vio a Zell esperando paciente y también vio como Seifer se acercaba hasta ellos con los demás. El último en llegar fue Irvine que venía con Wexford.

El comandante los miró y haciéndoles un gesto de cabeza, le entendieron a la perfección.

- Vamos al despacho, allí te lo explicaré -dijo cogiendo la mano de Rinoa y arrastrándola tras de sí-.

Kramer, sin duda alguna, les estaba esperando. El hombre, con el pelo entrado en canas, se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al enorme ventanal que adornaba el despacho. Su caminar era nervioso y no hacía más que quitarse y ponerse las gafas una y otra vez. Fue Edea quien lo tranquilizó y le invitó a que tomara asiento en el sillón de piel.

- ¿Y bien? –habló Seifer-.

- Esa mujer que los miembros de Esthar se acaban de llevar estaba infectada con el virus –soltó sin rodeos el director-.

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó Rinoa acercándose hasta la mesa del Director-.

La bruja no fue la única que se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, los demás ni si quiera podían dar crédito a las palabras de Director.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –habló Seifer con una seriedad que sorprendió al grupo-.

Kramer se levantó con parsimonia de su sillón.

- Creímos que ninguno de los heridos había sido infectado pero ayer de madrugada la fiebre de Reena aumentó sin control. Kadowaki no podía bajársela con nada y nos temimos lo peor. Tras varias pruebas, supimos que el virus estaba en su organismo. Tras meditarlo y hablarlo con Laguna creímos que lo mejor era llevarla a Esthar. Allí la tratarán adecuadamente. No podemos correr el riesgo de que más gente se contagie. Diremos que la causa es una nueva especie de monstruo. El día del ataque casi nadie supo decir lo que vio realmente, no será difícil. Y también tenemos que hablar con los medios de comunicación, están haciendo demasiadas preguntas y no quiero que acaben inventándose cualquier burrada, ya sabéis como son –explicaba Kramer mientras se paseaba, al parecer, más tranquilo-.

Edea, que se había mantenido en silencio, observó las caras de abatimiento de los chicos. El agobio y la frustración podía leerse en todos y cada unos de ellos.

- No os preocupéis por eso. Esthar nos respaldará, incluso han creado unos informes falsos donde se explica con detalle la nueva raza de monstruo. Todo saldrá bien.

- Por eso podéis estar tranquilos –dijo esta vez Laguna-, pero hay algo más

El hombre, que se colocó frente a la mesa del Director, captó al instante, la atención de todos los allí presentes.

- Ektrom y Jared han desaparecido.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par y un leve signo de miedo asomó en su rostro.

- Ayer hablamos con Trabia y desde el día del ataque no saben nada de Jared y evidentemente, Ektrom ha dejado Esthar. No sabemos dónde pueden estar, así que debemos estar atentos. Squall, no hace falta que te diga que andes con mil ojos, tu eres su blanco principal.

Un carraspeo proveniente de la parte de atrás del despacho, llamó la atención de los muchachos.

- Siento interrumpir

Los ojos de todos se posaron esta vez en aquél científico recién llegado al equipo, y en el que tenían puestas todas sus esperanzas.

- Creo que Rinoa es igual de importante que Leonhart. Es su sangre la que estabiliza el E-101 y la que le confiere esas características que tanto se asemejan a sus poderes.

Varios suspiros pudieron escucharse en el lugar y la pelinegra desvió la mirada de aquel hombre de manera nerviosa.

- Lo siento –se disculpó el científico-, no quería empeorar más las cosas.

- No se preocupe Wexford, tiene usted razón –se apresuró a decir el director intentando relajar el ambiente-. En realidad todos debemos estar alerta, ahora más que nunca –advirtió mirando a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes-.

Tras un silencio, en el que posiblemente cada uno se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, la voz grave del vaquero se escuchó en el despacho.

- Bueno ¿y qué hay del soldado muerto?

Esthar se había llevado aquel cadáver creyendo que tal vez descubrirían algo.

- ¡Oh, sí! –habló de nuevo Laguna-. Parece ser que el chip de la nuca anulaba el dolor y en su sangre se han encontrado algunas sustancias desconocidas pero que creemos que aumentaban su fuerza y resistencia.

- Así que era tan difícil acabar con ellos –dijo Shu pensativa-.

Todos asintieron recordando, tal vez, aquellos duros combates con esos hombres.

Tras una pausa Kramer volvió a hablar.

- Esta bien muchachos necesito que estéis tranquilos. Sé que estamos ante una situación difícil pero vamos a salir adelante, porque siempre lo hemos hecho. Ahora más que nunca, debemos mantenernos unidos.

Las palabras del director consiguieron levantar el ánimo de los muchachos. Podía sonar a tópico pero era la verdad, era ahora cuando no debían perder la calma y luchar juntos.

* * *

_Deling, 11:15 h_

Jared se incorporó de golpe en una cama que tardó en reconocer. Un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, se apoderó de él y las nauseas no tardaron en llegar.

- ¡Maldito alcohol! –murmuró malhumorado-.

Desde el día del ataque al jardín de Balamb, se había refugiado en una pensión de mala muerte en la ciudad de Deling.

Aquella ciudad que nunca dormía, era idónea para esconderse de cualquier persona que le buscase. Almas descarriadas, maridos infieles, mujeres despechadas, cualquier historia, por pésima que fuese, era bienvenida en Deling.

Y él no era menos, el ataque al jardín había sido un fracaso, la derrota era algo que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. El plan era excelente, estudiado al detalle, ningún cabo por atar, entonces, ¿por qué demonios todo se había echado a perder?

Esos malditos Seeds, jamás creyó que un puñado de niñatos jugando a la guerra, los derrotarían.

Inquieto por esa marea de pensamientos llenos de rencor, escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. Fue entonces cuando un fuerte dolor en sus costillas le recordó que aquel tipo rubio, Almasy, le había impedido acabar con Rinoa.

En su mente aún perduraba la sensación de placer que sintió cuando se enfrentó contra ella. Verla tan débil y vulnerable, le creaba un sentimiento indescriptible.

Siempre tan orgullosa, sin miedo a nada ni a nadie y tan independiente. Jared la odiaba, odiaba no poder ser su dueño y hacer con ella lo que le viniese en gana. Pero eso se había acabado, sin ese poder suyo no era nada, una simple muñequita mona con la que jugar a su antojo.

De pronto alguien se removió a su lado y un brazo se posó sobre su cintura. Algo aturdido, miró para su lado izquierdo y pudo ver a una mujer morena, de unos veinte años. Se encontraba boca abajo y completamente desnuda.

- Jared… -pronunció la mujer con voz melosa-.

Éste la miró y a su mente llegaron restos bastante borrosos de la noche anterior. Había estado bebiendo, intentando olvidar lo patético que le resultaba tener que esconderse en aquella ciudad simplemente por haber sido derrotados. El alcohol no le había resultado demasiado efectivo y ese vacío inexplicable que ahora sentía, no estaba siendo saciado. Así que, simplemente, buscó una presa fácil. Una niñata rica, de familia acomodada y a la cual, solo le preocupaba su pelo, había sido su trofeo de la noche. No le costó demasiado convencerla para saciar sus necesidades.

¡Maldita niña superficial!

- Aun no me has contado cómo te has hecho estas heridas –volvió a hablar la mujer-.

Jared la miró y sin decirle nada, se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

La mujer se quejó malhumorada y de nuevo, se enredó en las sabanas dándose la vuelta. De pronto, el sonido del móvil, inundó la pequeña habitación. Jared salió del baño enroscado en una toalla y de mala gana, descolgó.

- ¿Si?

- Jared, ven aquí inmediatamente, ha ocurrido algo.

- Si, enseguida señor

El chico colgó y cogiendo la ropa de la joven, se la lanzó encima.

- ¡Lárgate!

La mujer fue a protestar por la falta de educación y modales de aquel tipo pero la mirada casi cristalina y heladora de aquel hombre del que nada sabía, la hicieron tragarse sus palabras.

Con rapidez se vistió y sin decir ni una sola palabra, despareció de allí.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 13:22 h_

Rinoa caminaba presurosa por uno de los pasillos que llevaba a la enfermería. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había ido al despacho de Kadowaki pero esa mujer nunca estaba. Con todo lo que había pasado era normal, posiblemente su pequeño "problemilla" había quedado relegado a segundo plano. Pero ella seguía igual de inquieta, había intentado ayudar a Selphie con la ceremonia que se celebraría mañana, pero tan solo había sido una molestia. Quistis, por su parte, la había asaltado con un montón de preguntas sobre la idea de irse a vivir con Squall pero en su mente solo había cabida para esos malditos resultados. Por su parte Squall, recluido en el despacho, la estaba quemando el móvil con tanto mensaje.

Asomó su cabeza en el despacho de Kadowaki pero como era de esperar, no estaba.

- Rinoa ¿cómo te encuentras?

La voz del doctor Jefferson tras su espalda, la sorprendió.

- ¡Oh, doctor! Me ha asustado

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y se coló por la puerta de ese mismo despacho.

- Kadowaki…

Rinoa no pudo acabar la frase ya que el encogimiento de hombros del sobrino de ésta, le indicó que el tampoco tenía ni idea de donde podía haberse metido la mujer.

La pelinegra se despidió y antes de abandonar la enfermería, vio pasar fugazmente a Wexford.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió tras él y lo vio entrar en aquella habitación que le había sido reservada única y exclusivamente para la investigación del virus.

Observó al hombre, inmerso en una serie de tubitos finos y alargado que contenían una especie de líquido grisáceo. Dudó varios segundos, pero al final se decidió a entrar. Carraspeó levemente tras el científico y éste se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido.

-¡Rinoa! –exclamó dejando el tubito en su sitio con sumo cuidado-. ¿Ocurre algo?

La pelinegra meneó la cabeza escondiendo la mirada levemente.

- Estás… preocupada… ¿no es así? –intentó adivinar el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella-. Reena estará bien, en Esthar la mantendrán sedada hasta que consiga crear una cura.

- ¿Qué tal va? –preguntó ansiosa Rinoa-. Bueno es su primer día –sonrió como disculpándose-.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal su mujer y su hijo?

- Bueno intentado entender toda esta locura, la verdad –explicó mientras reanudaba su trabajo-.

Rinoa tomó asiento en un taburete cercano y comenzó a juguetear, como era típico en ella cuando estaba nerviosa, con los anillos que pendían de su cuello.

- Sophie, mi mujer ha ido a conocer las instalaciones con la mujer del director y esa instructora amiga vuestra, como se llama… -dijo pensativo-.

- Quistis… -contestó Rinoa-.

- Exacto y hace un rato ha venido ese vaquero enorme y se ha llevado a mi hijo para que este con niños de su edad

- No se preocupe entonces, con Irvine estará genial, se le dan muy bien los niños, aunque no lo parezca –dijo acompañando sus palabras con una risa-. Por cierto Wexford…

- ¿Si?

- Ese chip que tenía aquel soldado en la nuca, se fabricó en LideCorp ¿no?

El científico levantó la vista de un cuaderno de notas y se giró para mirar a la mujer.

- Si, supongo –afirmó entrecerrando levemente los ojos-.

- Y… Aquellas esferas que actuaban como señuelos, que encontramos en Rosfall y también aquí, el día del ataque ¿también ha sido fabricadas allí?

- Si, bueno… ¿dónde quieres llegar jovencita? –preguntó el hombre cruzándose de brazos y rascando su barbilla con la mano derecha-.

Rinoa suspiró y dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo.

- Está bien, es sobre Jared. No estoy segura, pero creo que anula mi poder, no sé cómo, pero cuando esta cerca soy incapaz de hacer nada, me debilito. Ya sé que parece una locura pero…

- No, no lo es. Crees que puede llevar algo que anule la magia, ¿no?

Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron de par en par esperanzados.

- No sabía a quién acudir porque la idea de algo así era un poco descabellada. Edea me dijo que tal vez el miedo me bloquease pero yo sé que no es así.

- Es muy posible que ese chico lleve algo que inhiba tu poder. Durante mi estancia en los laboratorios, se abrió un departamento de tecnología avanzada. Yo, evidentemente, no tenía acceso a él, pero allí te puedo asegurar que fabricaban cualquier aparato que se les pasase por la cabeza.

- ¿Me está diciendo que han podido fabricar algo parecido al amuleto de Odín? –preguntó algo desconcertada-.

Wexford levantó la cabeza de nuevo de unos papeles y la miró fijamente.

- Ese cachivache de Odín… anulaban el poder de las brujas

- Si, pero debíamos de llevarlo puesto, sino no tenía efecto. –Explicó cada vez mas confundida-. Acaso de que… no puede ser…

Wexford resopló y acercándose a ella la cogió de los hombros, sabiendo que por fin, la mujer se había dado cuenta.

- Estuve allí… realmente… -susurraba-, Jared me llevo allí. Por eso saben cómo anular mi poder.

- Lo siento Rinoa. Te lo dije

- Lo sé pero no quise creerlo, hace unos días soñé algo, algo que no le di demasiado importancia. Ahora sé que era un recuerdo.

La pelinegra se levantó de golpe y se giró con genio, dándole la espalda a Wexford.

- Esto es increíble, como pude estar tan ciega –dijo nerviosa-.

- Oye, sé que es difícil saber que ese chico te engañó, pero hazme caso, no merece la pena

El silencio se hizo el protagonista.

- Piensa en Squall, el está ahí y te quiere más de lo que tú puedas imaginar. Estuve meses con él, todos los días, y jamás he conocido a nadie que desee tanto volver al lado de la persona a la que ama. Lo demás no importa.

Rinoa no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedó callada.

El científico volvió a resoplar, al parecer molesto y con paso decidido se acercó hasta Rinoa.

- Escucha –exclamó girándola para que lo mirase-. Voy a encontrar una cura ¿vale? Voy a acabar con ese maldito virus pero vosotros debéis acabar con ellos, con Lidecorp, ya han hecho demasiado daño

Rinoa lo miró fijamente y un brillo felino apareció en su mirada.

- Tiene razón, no dejaré que el miedo me controle. ¡Ahora no!

- Bien –asintió Wexford dándole un apretón en el brazo-.

De pronto, un alumnochico de último curso, alumno de Rinoa, asomó la cabeza por la puerta con timidez.

- ¿Rinoa?

La pelinegra se giró y al instante lo reconoció, el chico llevaba un sobre en la mano y en el dorso ponía su nombre.

- La Doctora me ha dado esto para ti

El corazón le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y tras unos segundos de parálisis, reaccionó.

- ¡Oh!, gracias Sora –dijo cogiendo el sobre-.

El chico hizo un ademán de cabeza y se despidió. Rinoa se quedó unos instantes callada con la vista fija en el sobre.

- Debo irme Wexford, le agradezco mucho la charla –agradeció con una de sus mejores sonrisas-.

- No hay de que, os mantendré al tanto de mis avances y buscaré información sobre inhibidores de poder –le dijo con amabilidad-.

- Se lo agradezco, de verdad

La bruja se despidió de nuevo y salió de allí. No sabía muy bien dónde ir, ni siquiera sabía si podía mirar aquellos resultados ella sola.

* * *

Squall llevaba un buen rato pegado a la pantalla del ordenador. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y los ojos empezaban a picarle a causa del cansancio.

Quería dejar los informes de lo ocurrido los últimos días, acabados completamente.

Shu había estado con él, ayudándolo, pero le había pedido que se marchase, ya que los quería repasar una última vez. No debía haber ningún error, si no las cosas podían torcerse aun más.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y como si volviese a la realidad, levantó su cabeza, algo sorprendido.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, se dignó a mirar la hora en el móvil.

Casi las cuatro, resopló, aun no había visto Rinoa, ni ella había dado señales ¿tendría ya los resultados?

De nuevo los nudillos en la madera le hicieron reaccionar y por fin se levantó de su asiento.

Parece que el universo había decidido ponerse de su parte, ya que por la puerta del despacho se coló aquella mujer morena que ocupaba su pensamiento la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Rin…

La muchacha le hizo un ademán de cabeza mientras sonreía de manera fugaz. Después cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó asiento en el sofá de piel. Su pierna se movía de manera involuntario y se dio cuenta de que sus manos empezaban a sudar de manera incontrolada.

- Rin ¿ocurre algo?

- No has bajado a comer –dijo con rapidez sin escuchar la pregunta de Squall-.

- Ya, ya lo sé… -se disculpó-, pero ¿qué pasa? –preguntó de nuevo-.

Squall la observó desde su posición y en los ojos de la mujer pudo ver un atisbo de miedo y agobio. El chico se acercó y se agachó frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

- Rinoa… ¿sabes algo que yo no sé? –dijo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla algo sonrosada-.

La pierna de la joven seguía moviéndose como si estuviese poseída y por fin mostró aquel sobre frente a la cara del muchacho.

- ¿Son los resultados? –preguntó con algo de torpeza en sus palabras-.

La bruja asintió y se levantó del sofá.

- Pensé que debías ir donde Kadowaki

- Ya, pero parece que esta bastante ocupada. Así que me los ha traído un alumno.

El silencio envolvió a la pareja.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Squall nervioso mientras se levantaba y seguía los pasos de la mujer-.

- No sé, no he podido mirarlos, no me atrevo –comentó dejando caer su cabeza algo abatida-.

Squall suspiró sonoramente y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Rinoa se giró y alzó la vista hasta él. No le hizo falta responder, Squall supo, por aquellos ojos castaños, que deseaba fervientemente que abriese ese maldito sobre.

Así que, arrebatándole el sobre a Rinoa, se dio media vuelta y se recostó sobre la mesa del despacho. Con cuidado lo abrió y sacó el folio que contenía los resultados.

Rinoa se quedó allí quieta,frente a él. Varios pasos la separaban del chico y simplemente fijó su vista en la cara de Squall. El gesto de él no le desveló nada en absoluto, era como siempre, cejas levemente enfrentadas, ojos fríos y una mueca seria pintada en su cara.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó con voz algo temblorosa-.

La chica oyó otro suspiro y después una negación de cabeza acompañada de un gesto demasiado serio.

- No ¿qué?, ¡maldita sea Squall!, ¡habla! –exclamó ofuscada pero con un gesto que a Squall le pareció de los más divertido-.

- No estás embarazada

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y tardaron varios segundos en ser asimiladas por su cerebro, como si éste no quisiese creérselas. Pero cuando por fin supo que si era verdad, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro y salió corriendo hasta colgarse del cuello del comandante. El chico, que la vio venir, la sujetó de la cintura y evitó perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Más tranquila?

La mujer asintió y después se refugió en el torso del joven.

- Es un alivio ¿sabes? –dijo contra el pecho-.

- Si –susurró él apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la muchacha-.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y despegándose de él lo miró enfrentando sus cejas al máximo.

- Un momento… ¿no estás contento? –preguntó con rin tintín-.

- Sí, claro

- Pues no lo parece.

El chico resopló

- Si que me alegro pero no te voy a negar que después de estos días pensando en ello, la idea de ser padre no me desagradaba tanto como yo creía. Aunque soy consciente de que no es para nada el momento –añadió con seriedad-.

La mujer sonrió complacida y se recostó de nuevo en el.

- ¿Sabes? Te pones muy sexy cuando hablas de ser padre –comentó con voz melosa mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho del joven-.

Este sonrió de medio lado y después se inclinó hasta alcanzar los labios de la mujer que se mantenía pegada el.

- Me sigues debiendo una por lo de esta mañana –susurró contra los labios de la chica-.

Ésta se sonrojó al recodar lo ocurrido y apartándose de él, se dio la vuelta.

- Lo había olvidado –dijo con voz débil-.

- Oye, era broma –se apresuró a decir mientras la abrazaba por detrás-.

De pronto el teléfono del despacho interrumpió a la pareja.

- El deber te llama comandante –bromeó la joven besando fugazmente lo labios del chico-. Te veo luego y come algo –ordenó apuntándolo con un dedo acusador mientras salía del despacho-. Adiós –se despidió con una sonrisa que iluminó la habitación-.

El chico asintió con gesto algo canso y la vio desaparecer. Desde luego verla sonreír de nuevo era lo mejor que le había pasado a Squall en todo el día.

* * *

_Laboratorios Lidecorp, 20:42 h_

Ahí estaban Ektrom y Jared, pegados al cristal y observando la respiración acelerada de aquella criatura.

Habían llegado hacía una hora más o menos y Arzhul les había explicado lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Ahora aquel ser se encontraba tumbado en la camilla metálica y totalmente amarrado y sedado, las posibilidades de que escapase de allí eran casi nulas.

- ¿Y dice que ha pronunciado el nombre de la bruja? –preguntó Ektrom sin apartar la vista de aquel torso blanquecino que subía y bajaba con rapidez-.

- Exacto

- Usted siempre dijo que los Seeds eran distintos, parece que estaba en lo cierto –apuntó Jared con las manos pegadas a esa cristalera que los separaba de la criatura-.

- Ya están trabajando en descifrar el porqué de ese comportamiento.

- Tal vez Leonhart sea innecesario –comentó el muchacho de mirada clara tras una pausa-.

Arzhul se giró con nerviosismo y lo encaró con la mirada algo desencajada.

- Ese hombre vendrá aquí, ¿entendéis? Es mi creación, es casi un ser perfecto.

Cuando Jared observó que ese hombre volvía a decir palabras propias de un chiflado con la mirada casi perdida, rodó los ojos hasta Ektrom. El militar simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que poco podían decir o hacer frente a él.

El sonido del móvil de Arzhul los interrumpió y les hizo un gesto de disculpa a ambos.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 20:55 h_

Asha acababa de cruzar la puerta del enorme hall del jardín. A pesar de las innumerables veces que había ido allí, la inmensidad y grandeza del lugar, no dejaban de sorprenderla.

Hoy había sido su día libre en el bar pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, no había podido estar con Zell, así que, después de mucho debatir, había decidido ir a buscarle, cenar y pasar la noche juntos en su casa.

Miró el reloj, aun quedaban veinte minutos hasta que el chico de pelo pincho apareciese en la entrada. Así que con parsimonia decidió ir al baño. Le seguía siendo difícil orientarse entre aquellos pasillos circulares así que antes, se acercó hasta el mapa del lugar que se encontraba en el centro del hall. Tras echarle una ojeada y retener en su memoria en que pasillo estaban los baños más cercanos, se alejó de allí.

Por el camino observó el desanimo en los pocos alumnos que quedaban ya a esas horas por los pasillo. Seguramente mañana aquello cambiaría, ya que era la ceremonia en honor a los caídos en el último combate. Familiares, amigos, Seeds y compañeros de Trabia se acercarían hasta allí. Se preguntó entonces, cuanta gente sabría la verdad de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Había escuchado en las noticias que una nueva especie de monstruo había atacado el lugar y que los sucesos de Rosfall, posiblemente, habían sido causados por esa misma criatura.

Esthar había dicho estar haciéndose cargo de la situación, tampoco resultaba tan extraño que seis años después de la compresión del tiempo, aun hubiese efectos secundarios y la aparición de nuevas especies de monstruos siempre había sido una de ellas.

La muchacha de larga melena, por fin llegó a los baños. Abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie. Con calma, se acercó hasta la puerta del final y se encerró dentro. Minutos más tarde colocó su ropa y fue entonces cuando oyó entrar a alguien. En un principio no le dio importancia, eran unos baños públicos, nada fuera de lo normal.

Fue el tono de la conversación lo que sin querer la hizo ponerse a alerta. La nueva inquilina hablaba casi en susurros, como si nadie pudiese enterarse de lo que hablaba. Asha sacudió la cabeza intentando no ser demasiado cotilla. Terminó de atarse aquel cinturón de cuadros blancos y negros y fue entonces, cuando lo escuchó. El nombre de Arzhul acaba de colarse en aquella conversación telefónica, lo había escuchado perfectamente, esa mujer acababa de pronunciar el nombre de ese hombre que nadie conocía pero que parecía ser el jefe de Lidecorp.

Asha se quedó paralizada, sin querer hacer ningún movimiento, no quería ser descubierta. Afinó el oído y con cuidado lo pegó a la puerta.

- Si Arzhul… no…un momento voy a comprobar qué no hay nadie…

Los ojos grisáceos de la joven se abrieron de par en par y el instinto la hizo subirse encima del retrete, no sin antes quitar el pestillo a la puerta con sumo cuidado, para no hacer ruido. ¿Porque de repente parecía encontrarse dentro de una peli de espías?

Tapó su boca con la mano, intentando calmar su respiración acelerada y rezó para que aquella misteriosa mujer mirase por debajo y no le diese por abrir de par en par cada puerta de baño.

No supo decir cuánto tiempo pasó y durante ese tiempo, se dio cuenta que si hubiese salido con naturalidad del baño, nada hubiese ocurrido pero no sabía porque había actuado así, y ahora ya era tarde. Sintió la presencia de la invitada frente a su puerta, espero paciente, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y observó la sombra agacharse levemente hasta comprobar que nadie había dentro. Después la puerta fue empujada levemente pero apenas se abrió, por lo que nadie pudo verla ahí dentro, agazapada en la taza y con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca.

- No hay nadie… te sigo contando…

Asha dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y consiguió tranquilizarse en cierta manera. Ahora debía escuchar todo lo que pudiese de aquella conversación y lo que era más importante, descubrir quién era esa mujer.

- Así que ese ser ha pronunciado su nombre… curioso. ¡Ah! Sobre Rinoa Heartilly…

Asha volvió a sobresaltarse.

- …Resulta que al final no está embarazada…

-… Wexford… aun no ha descubierto nada… si… les está ayudando… no sé… Debo irme, cuando llegue a casa te llamo…

Asha oyó como la puerta del baño se cerraba y con rapidez salió de su escondite. Se acercó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Una única mujer se alejaba por el pasillo. Tenía que ser ella y debía darse prisa si quería verle la cara.

Con decisión salió de allí y apresuró el paso hasta colocarse a unos pasos tras ella, después cogió aire y consiguió ponerse a la par.

- Buenas noches –saludó Asha con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado-.

- Buenas noches –contestó la mujer apenas sin levantar la vista de su móvil-.

La chica de ojos grisáceos aceleró el paso hasta llegar al hall donde se sentó en las escaleras a esperar a Zell. La imagen de la mujer aun perduraba en su mente, sabía de sobra quien era, la había visto millones de veces.

Aileen, la enfermera que ayudaba a Kadowaki, era el enemigo.

* * *

Asha estaba inquieta sus piernas se movían y agitaban de manera involuntaria y su dedo no dejaba de enredarse y desenredar en un mechón de su larga melena. Minutos más tarde vio aparecer por el pasillo de la izquierda a Zell. Parecía que hablaba con alguien por el móvil. La chica, impaciente, corrió hasta el.

- Zell… tengo que contarte algo… -pronunció en tono nervioso-.

El chico de cara tatuada no pareció percatarse del estado de su novia y tras besar su mejilla, siguió su camino.

- Zell –volvió a insistir colocándose frente a él-.

El chico se paró en seco y rodó los ojos hacia el enorme techo. Al parecer la conversación telefónica, estaba siendo un tato pesada.

- No mamá… si… no tampoco… si, con Asha… claro…

De pronto, Zell vio como su móvil era arrebatado en un gesto rápido por la mujer que tenía frente a él. Asha pulsó el botón de colgar con genio y lo miró con frustración.

- ¿Ya? –dijo con enfado devolviéndole el teléfono-.

- ¿Acabas de colgar el teléfono a mi madre? –preguntó con una mezcla de ironía y enfado-.

- Zell escúchame, ha ocurrido algo –repitió-.

El chico rubio, por primera vez desde su encuentro con Asha, se percató de su gesto apurado y algo temeroso, ¿que era aquello tan importante que debía decirle?

* * *

La pareja se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del hall, donde con anterioridad había esperado Asha.

- Así que esa enfermera…

- Si…

Asha había decidido omitir el tema del embarazo de Rinoa. Prefería hablarlo con ella ante ya que era le parecía un tema bastante íntimo.

- ¿Cuánta gente hay metida en esto? -suspiró Zell-. Debemos contárselo a Squall y los demás cuanto antes.

Zell clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos grises con tonalidades verdosas que para nadie pasaban desapercibidos y enseguida encontró el apoyo que necesitaba.

* * *

_Laboratorios Lidecorp, 21:10 h_

Arzhul colgó el teléfono y volvió junto a los dos hombres que seguían mirando con devoción aquel ser de aspecto casi humano.

- Era Aileen, parce que Wexford ha comenzado a trabajar en una cura. Debemos detenerlo.

- ¿Y cómo? –preguntó el militar-.

- Atacando de nuevo, cuando sepamos porque ese ser que está ahí tumbado sigue con vida, podremos hacer que las demás criaturas sean más longevas...

Arzhul no pudo terminar la frase porque algo al otro lado del cristal, llamó su atención. La criatura, amarrada en la camilla, comenzó a tener una serie de espasmos. Su cuerpo se retorcía con fuerza y sus aullidos y gruñidos eran casi enfermizos.

- ¿Qué está pasando Arzhul? –preguntó Jared-.

El hombre miró a la persona que controlaba los monitores.

- ¡Haz que pare! –ordenó Arzhul a la mujer que tecleaba números sin parar-.

- No puedo, no responde a la señal de sumisión. Su chip debe estar fallando

De pronto un estruendo hizo que su mirada se desviase de nuevo a la cristalera. En sus ojos se reflejó el miedo absoluto, igual que en los de Jared y Ektrom.

La criatura acababa de soltarse de sus amarres y había lanzado por los aires a uno de los científicos. La otra mujer que se encontraba en la sala, había salido corriendo despavorida.

El ser hizo un recorrido visual y cuando sus ojos inteligentes se posaron en las tres figuras al otro lado del cristal, se acercó en dos zancadas hasta ellos. Los tres hombres recularon temerosos al ver aquel ser tan cerca. Con furia golpeó el cristal, como hacía tan solo unas horas y profirió un grito desgarrador. Jared, muerto de miedo ante tal espectáculo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- Arzhul… -pronunció con voz temblorosa-.

El hombre reaccionó y de nuevo se dirigió a la mujer de los monitores.

- ¡Sella la zona¡ ¡Ya!

La mujer obedeció y de nuevo empezó a mover los dedos ágilmente por el teclado. La puerta de la estancia comenzó a cerrarse pero la criatura, ágil y rápida donde las hayas, se percató de lo que intentaba y apenas sin ser conscientes de ello, la vieron desaparecer de allí antes de que diese tiempo a que la puerta se cerrase.

- ¿Cómo?... Ha escapado ¡Joder! –gritó desquiciado el militar-.

Arzhul corrió hasta la pared del fondo y abriendo un pequeño panel cuadrado, pulsó un botón rojo a la vez que baja una pequeña palanca. Una alarma repetitiva resonó en todo el lugar y unas luces rojas intermitentes les indicaron que algún tipo de protocolo acababa de ser activado.

"INFECCIÓN DETECTADA, SELLANDO EL AREA 5"

"POR FAVOR EVACUEN LA ZONA"

"LAS PUERTAS DE DICHA AREA SE CERRARAN HERMETICAMENTE, NADIE PODRA ENTRAR NI SALIR"

"POR FAVOR, EVACUEN LA ZONA"

La voz mecanizada repetía el mensaje sin cesar.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? Nos está encerrando –dijo al borde de la locura Jared mientras se colgaba del brazo de Arzhul-.

- ¡Cállate, chico! –dijo deshaciéndose de él-. El área cinco está aislada del resto del recinto. Aquí no corremos peligro.

- Tu mismo has visto como se mueve ese ser ¿realmente cree que podrá retenerla? -apuntó Ektrom-.

- No lo sé

- ¿Dónde da ese área?

- Al bosque, la puerta donde Squall y sus hombres fueron atacados, es la última para salir al exterior.

El hombre suspiró y se dejó caer contra la pared, miró a las tres personas que estaban con él. Sus miradas desencajadas y su palidez les delataban, estaban muertos de miedo y el no se encontraba mejor. Algo horrible acaban de pasar. Ahora, por primera vez desde que todo aquello comenzó, sentía que se le escapaba de las manos.

* * *

_Bueno pues finito el capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? El final mola ¿no? ¿queríais acción? pues ahora ya veréis jejej. Bueno espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que haya tardado tanto en subirlo. Así que espero con ansias vuestros reviews. _

_Muchas gracias a todos_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(.)deviantart(.)com_


	32. capitulo 32

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Si, he vuelto. ¿Os acordáis de mi? Jejeje. Las vacaciones, que han dado mucho de si. Pero bueno, en Septiembre todo vuelve y mi Fic no podía ser menos. He dejado ilustración en Deviantart y además, el capitulillo es largo, en compensación por la tardanza. También hay una súper escena tórrida entre Squall y Rinoa, ¿que mas queréis? Jejej. Pues nada, simplemente espero que os guste y sigáis por ahí. ¡Os necesitooooo!_

_Y ahora a leer^^ _

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Tardé si, otra vez! Perdoooooon, pero seguro que el capi lo compensa A que si, a que si! XD Pues lo del embarazo es que no podía serrrr, pero bueno hay otras cositas. Espero que te guste. Un Saludito^^_

_**IProOmise:**__ Bueno pues en compensación por la tardanza he colgado ilustración en Devianart y además es bastante… mmmmm, eso, jejej. Así que espero que te guste y x supuesto el capi también y ya siento la tardanza _

_**Makisotu-Douraji**__**: **__Pues al final no hay bebé, demasiada violencia para traer un niño al mundo jejeej. Pero el capi trae escenita tórrido-romántica, k siempre se agradece y además ilustración. ¿Compensa no? Jejej. Espero k te guste. Saludosss! _

_**Aedora: **__Aaaayyyy espero que no se te haya olvidado la trama. Aunk bueno en este capi, la historia no avanza mucho, me apetecía escribir escenita subidita de tono, k las echaba de menos ya jejeje. Pues toda la razón tienes con lo del hijo de Squall y Rinoa. Evidentemente no podía ser, pero por lo menos habéis visto que es sensible hacia la idea de un hijo, k mono el ^^. Y sip, Asha, esta claro que no le cae bien la suegra jejejej. Pues nada te dejo leer y espro que te guste. Un Abrazoteeee^^_

_**Ariadna rinoa:**__ Yeeeeep! Yo también tengo ganas de reventar cabezas en Lidecorp pero toooodo a su debido tiempo. Ahora toca capi un poco más pastelón pero k yo sé, que te va a gustar, ya veras, ya, jejeje. Así que ya sabes a leer y dejar coment que sino no vivo. Un Beso wapa!_

_**LuKuran: **__Me encanta tus reviews larrrgos así que no te preocupes de que parezca la Biblia jejejeje. Ya sé que no os ha gustado que Rinoa no estuviese embarazada pero mirado objetivamente, era inviable. Intentaré arreglarlo en los siguientes capis. Y en cuanto a la trama no andas desencaminada jejej. Así que espero que el capi sea de tu agrado y espero tu mega-review jeje. Un Saludo_

_**PauHardy: **__La que tarda años luz soy yo jejeje. Ya lo siento pero weno espero que el capi te mole y compense la tardanza. Y sip, a Lidecorp se le esta todo yendo de las manos, pero el jarto de Arzhul no lo ve. Bueno pues espero que te guste. Un abrazo ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Aaaaiisss si, he vuelto a tardar ya se que no os gusta pero es que no puedo hacer más- pero para compensar, el capi es largo, hay escena romanticona y además un ilustración en deviantart. Asi que espero que toooodo te guste. Un Besito^^_

* * *

_**TREINTA Y DOS**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 20:48 h_

Ahí estaba Selphie, sentada en la cama de Rinoa y con la cara mas triste que uno se pueda imaginar.

- Te voy a echar de menos

La risa de Rinoa se escuchó en la habitación.

- Selphie, me voy a Balamb. Estoy a veinte minutos andando –dijo sentándose a su lado-.

- Me has dicho que no ibas a llorar –apuntó Quistis que se encontraba empaquetando una serie de libros-.

- No estoy llorando –contestó con voz quebrada-.

Ambas chicas volvieron a reír al ver el estado de su amiga.

Rinoa llevaba toda la tarde con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. De vez en cuando, se sorprendía a ella misma canturreando mientras empaquetaba sus cosas.

El día había sido de locos, por una parte no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Reena. Su compañera y amiga había sido infectada con el E-101 y se la habían llevado a la fuerza. Kramer había intentado tranquilizarlos, diciéndoles que en Esthar estaría mejor atendida pero ella tenía serias dudas sobre aquello. Aun recuerda como se comportaron con ella cuando se enteraron de su poder hacía ya seis años. Después estaban esos sueños que últimamente estaba teniendo y como no, Jared y la idea de que supiesen anular su poder, la aterraba enormemente.

Pero por otro lado, la noticia de los resultados negativos del embarazo, habían conseguido aliviar bastante la carga que últimamente venían teniendo y verse en ese momento, empaquetando sus cosas para irse definitivamente con Squall, hacía que todo lo malo desapareciese. Tan solo imaginarse cada mañana a su lado, la hacía olvidar los problemas.

- Hacía tiempo que no sonreías así –le dijo Quistis a su lado-.

- Parezco una tonta ¿no?

- No, pareces una mujer realmente feliz. Me alegro mucho, bueno todos nos alegramos de que volváis a estar juntos y que no nos martiricéis con vuestras peleas –añadió la instructora en tono de broma-.

La pelinegra sonrió y a su mente llegaron aquellos recuerdos del pasado. A ella también le parecía increíble que pudiese estar tan cómoda con Squall.

Unos nudillos tocando la puerta de la habitación hicieron que las jóvenes parasen de recoger. Por ella apareció Squall, indicándoles que iría llevando alguna caja al coche.

No tardaron mucho más en acabar de recoger lo de ese día. Rinoa miró una última vez esa habitación en la que tantas cosas había vivido y a la que jamás regresaría.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 22:41 h_

Squall subía el único tramo de escaleras que lo separaba de la puerta de su apartamento con la última caja que Rinoa había podido recoger aquel día. La mayoría de su ropa, algunos libros y varios objetos personales, era lo que había traído hasta el momento. Aun quedaban cosas, pero ya tendrían tiempo.

De pronto, alguien pellizcándolo a la altura de la cintura, lo sobresaltó. Paró en seco sus pasos e intentó girarse, pero la caja entre sus brazos, se lo impidió. Sabía que Rinoa no podía ser pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de la persona tras él, todas sus dudas se esfumaron.

- ¿No me digas que la princesa se muda al castillo?

Squall subió los últimos peldaños hasta el descansillo y dejó la caja frente a la puerta.

- Jenna, eres tú… hacía tiempo…

- No me digas que me has echado de menos –interrumpió acercándose al joven de manera coqueta-.

El muchacho echó su cuerpo hacia atrás de manera instintiva y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, una extraña sensación, recorrió su cuerpo. Su ceño se frunció al máximo y fue incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, intentando tal vez, saber que era ese sentimiento, como si ya hubiese vivido aquel momento.

Jenna quedó cautiva de los característicos ojos azules de ese hombre pero rápidamente, recobró la compostura. Se giró y le dio la espalda. No sabía hasta que punto Squall no recordaba nada de la noche en la que ella misma le sacó sangre. Lo que menos quería esa mujer es que el odio hacia ella, aumentase aun más.

- Debo irme… me alegro… -añadió girándose de nuevo hacia el-.

El gesto del chico seguía siendo de incertidumbre.

- … ya sabes… de que os vayan bien las cosas… -explicó de manera sincera-.

Squall asintió y justo cuando la chica emprendía su camino escaleras arriba, se percató de algo.

- Espera –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y girándola hacia el-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó rozando la mejilla donde había sido golpeada por Arzhul hacía unos días-.

Jenna apartó la cara con gesto arisco.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que me pase? –dijo con desagrado-.

Squall suspiró, pero no se apartó de ella.

- Vamos Jenna, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

- Me he caído, nada más

- Ya, claro. Seguro que tu hermana está preocupada.

Jenna escondió la cara y dejó escapar una risa seca.

- Si sigues así, será difícil dejar de quererte ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y de nuevo esa sensación, ese sentimiento de que no hacía tanto que había estado con esa mujer. Es más, esas últimas palabras, esa confesión, no le había sonado tan disparatada.

Squall se quedó unos segundos pensativo mientras la veía desaparecer escaleras arriba. Fue la voz de Rinoa quien lo sacó de su trance personal.

- ¿Era Jenna?

Squall se giró hacia ella y asintió, después cogió la caja que con anterioridad había dejado en el suelo y entró en el apartamento.

- Y… ¿qué quería? –preguntó Rinoa demasiado curiosa mientras le observó dejar la caja apilada con las demás-.

El joven comandante se quitó la chaqueta y tras colgarla en el perchero se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se dejó caer fatigado.

-… nada… me ha saludado…

Squall contestó sin demasiado interés y sin saber muy bien que decía. La sensación que había sentido aun perduraba. Se recostó más en el sofá y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo.

- ¿Solo eso?

Rinoa se sentó enérgicamente al lado del chico haciendo que éste se sobresaltase al notar ese movimiento en el sofá tan cerca. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia ella y la miró de reojo.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no veíamos a Jenna? –preguntó tras unos segundo el con gesto algo confuso-.

Rinoa se quedó pensativa y observó como la cabeza del muchacho volvía a la misma posición. Otro día agotador para el comandante, se dijo Rinoa para si misma.

- No sé, bastante, creo. Acaso que tú hayas estado con ella… ¿A qué viene esto? –añadió con algo de enojo acercándose más a su cara-.

Squall la sintió más cerca pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

- ¿Celosa? –bromeó sin abrir los ojos-.

- En absoluto –contestó con seguridad-. Es solo que había imaginado esta primera noche de otra manera y Jenna no entraba dentro de mis planes –añadió con un deje sensual en la voz-.

Squall abrió los ojos despacio y la miró entretenido, pero siguió sin decir nada. La observó moverse más hacia él hasta que consiguió sentarse a horcajadas sobre el.

- ¿No dices nada? –susurró en su oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él-.

Las manos de Squall viajaron por mero instinto, hasta las sugerentes caderas de la chica, que con gran sutileza comenzaba a mover de manera provocadora. Cuando Rinoa sintió aquellas manos protectoras y siempre amables, se irguió un poco y buscó los ojos del muchacho. Sus frentes se rozaron y fue la pelinegra quien besó primero aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella rompiendo el beso-. Pareces tan cansado –se lamentó mientras acariciaba la cara y cuello del hombre-.

- Contigo aquí… estoy bien… -susurró irguiéndose en el sofá y rodeando las caderas de la joven con sus brazos-.

- Pareces preocupado –insistió cogiendo la cara del hombre entre sus manos-. ¿Ha pasado algo con Jenna?

Squall desvió durante unos instantes la mirada de la joven.

- Tenía un golpe en la mejilla –explicó volviendo a esos ojos castaños-.

- ¿Un golpe? Tal vez se ha caído

- Eso me ha dicho pero…

- ¿Crees que ha podido ser alguien? –interrumpió Rinoa-. ¿Un hombre? –añadió algo exaltada-.

Squall meneó la cabeza de forma negativa sin la certeza de saber si esa era la razón.

- No sé, tal vez… la verdad es que me preocupa. Ella y Linet siempre se han portado muy bien conmigo

- Ya, sobre todo Jenna ¿no? –dijo la pelinegra irritada mientras se levantaba con rebeldía de las piernas del chico-.

El castaño suspiró, sabiendo que el hablar de Jenna delante de Rinoa en su primera noche oficial de convivencia, no había sido lo más acertado. Así que, levantándose de golpe, corrió para alcanzar a la chica.

Rinoa sintió al instante los fuertes brazos del chico rodeando su cintura y como los labios de él, se pegaban a su cuello.

- Lo siento, con todo lo que está pasando y yo preocupado por algo que no me incumbe

La mujer se quedó unos instantes en silencio, agradecía el comportamiento del chico y aún le sorprendía que reaccionase tan rápido. En otro tiempo, aquella tontería podía a ver sido motivo de enfado.

No lo había dicho pero Rinoa tenía miedo de que aquella convivencia no saliese bien. Sabía del carácter de Squall y también sabía que ella, en ocasiones, se comportaba como una niña malcriada. Debían trabajar en ello y no dejar que cosas tan tontas se interpusiesen entre ellos.

- Creerás que soy una cría ¿no? –suspiró dibujando una media sonrisa mientras se giraba para encarar a Squall-.

- No, lo que creo es que estamos muy cansados –dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella-.

Un trueno lejano les indicó que la tormenta parecía estar retirándose. Al parecer el buen tiempo volvería a ser protagonista del pueblo de Balamb.

- ¿Dormimos? –dijo Squall separándose de ella y tendiéndole la mano para que lo acompañase-.

Rinoa sonrió de manera tierna y simplemente enredó su mano en la de él.

* * *

_Balamb, 01:25 h_

Asha se incorporó en la cama de manera brusca y con genio, encendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche.

- No has parado de dar vueltas, Zell ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó inclinándose hasta buscar la cara tatuada del rubio-.

Zell suspiró y colocándose boca arriba echó la ropa de cama hacia sus piernas. Era el o ¿hacia demasiado calor en esa habitación?

La pareja había planeado cenar y pasar la noche juntos en casa de ella. Sus padres, a menudo, marchaban a Deling donde vivían sus tíos. Parece que allí se lo pasaban mucho mejor que en el pequeño pueblo pesquero.

- Tenía que habérselo contado a Squall –soltó al fin sentándose en la cama mientras pasaba las manos por aquel flequillo siempre tieso-.

Asha se movió y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

- ¿De que hubiese servido? Eran casi las diez de la noche. Lo único que hubieses conseguido contándoselo es crearle el mismo estado de nerviosismo en el que estas tu ahora. ¿No crees que ya tiene bastante? Una compañera vuestra ha sido infectado, Rinoa corre peligro, mañana tenéis un funeral por seis muertes…

- Tienes razón –interrumpió las razones de Asha-.

Zell volvió a suspirar y tras cerrar los ojos algo agobiado sintió los brazos de la mujer que se mantenía a su lado, rodeándolo.

- Todo saldrá bien, Zell. Mañana cuando acabe la ceremonia nos reuniremos todos y se lo explicaremos ¿vale?

El chico asintió y tras besarla se recostaron de nuevo en la cama. Mientras ella descansaba en su pecho, Zell se preguntó que había hecho el para tener a alguien como Asha a su lado.

Con esos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza, consiguió quedarse dormido.

* * *

Aquella criatura, ataviada tan solo con unos pantalones rasgados, corría sin rumbo fijo entre la abundante y enmarañada vegetación de aquel bosque, que seguía siendo su prisión.

El cuerpo blanquecino se retorcía en cada movimiento, haciendo que sus costillas se marcasen demasiado a través de la piel amoratada. Sus piernas largas y musculosas avanzaban a grandes zancadas. Los saltos entre los árboles y la agilidad con la que podía esquivar cualquier obstáculo, le daban seguridad y confianza. En su enturbiada y confusa mente tan solo existía la necesidad de escapar de allí.

Una sed incontrolable, de algo que no podía descifrar, le atacaba continuamente y una furia interna, le hacia desmembrar con saña cualquier especie animal que se encontrase en su camino. Pero aquello no servía de nada, no era eso lo que su cuerpo pedía.

Mientras corría, saltaba y se agazapaba como una fiera en los árboles, una fugaz imagen se cruzaba continuamente en su mente. Hacía tiempo que no sentía, ni padecía y ahora, la cara de una mujer se le aparecía continuamente.

De pronto, sus pasos animales se detuvieron en seco. La figura de un cuerpo femenino se apareció ante el de repente. Su cara, si era ella, esa mujer que sin saberlo, parecía que buscaba. La observó durante unos instantes. Temblaba, su pequeño y esbelto cuerpecito tiritaba, ¿de miedo?, tal vez, ¿frio?, no supo adivinarlo.

Con cautela, fue acercándose a ella, sus pasos retumbaban en el suelo y un leve jadeo se hizo dueño de su voz. Quería acercarse a ella, preguntarle quien era y porque estaba ahí, pero de pronto aquella sensación inexplicable, lo invadió. Intentó controlarse pero solo deseaba desgarrar pedazo a pedazo, el diminuto cuerpo de aquella mujer de melena morena. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder detenerse, cerró los ojos con furia y sacudió su cabeza pero de nada sirvió, cuanto más cerca de ella estaba, más deseos de destruirla tenía.

- No, por favor –gimió ella-.

La temblorosa voz de la joven no detuvo sus pasos sino que, alimentó más su rabia. Cuanto más notaba su miedo, más perdía la conciencia.

Su mente dejó de pesar, de percibir cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, tan solo esa chica morena invadía su mente.

La oyó sollozar, después llorar y mas tarde gritar de terror, pero de nada sirvió. Su cuerpo se abalanzó sin control sobre la pequeña mujer. Lo último que pudo ver fueron sus ojos castaños cargados de un pavor casi abrumador.

Después todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 01:30 h_

Rinoa se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Un sudor frio cubría su frente y la respiración era entrecortada. Alcanzó a ver la hora, ¿la una y media de la madrugada? No podía ser, ni siquiera habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían acostado y una de esas pesadillas ya había conseguido turbar su sueño.

- Que demonios… -maldijo para si misma-.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó calmarse. Al instante y apenas sin ser consciente de ello, se vio rodeada por el fuerte cuerpo de Squall, que intentaba tranquilizarla. Sentir a aquel hombre tras ella, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Todo bien? –dijo con la voz ronca mientras besaba uno de sus hombros-.

Rinoa cogió aire y después lo soltó en un largo suspiro.

- Si, creo… -contestó girando su cara hacia él mientras le mostraba una sonrisa tranquilizadora-.

- ¿Seguro?

Squall se movió de posición y colocándose a su lado, buscó su mirada. La joven seguía con las piernas pagadas a su pecho rodeadas por sus brazos y la cabeza gacha.

- Últimamente no duermes demasiado bien ¿verdad? –preguntó retirando un mechón de pelo que cubría aquellos ojos castaños-.

Rinoa lo miró confusa.

- Algunas noches he notado como tiemblas sin motivo alguno. Yo te abrazo en silencio, creyendo tal vez, que tienes frio, no sé… pero muchas veces no consigo que ese temblor desaparezca.

- Nunca me lo habías dicho

- Por la mañana pareces no recordar nada, creía que era mejor dejarlo estar. ¿De verdad son solo pesadillas Rinoa? –añadió con gesto algo preocupado-.

La muchacha abandonó la postura de protección de su propio cuerpo y se giró hacia el hombre que en silencio, la intentaba proteger de sus propias pesadillas.

- No lo sé, Squall. Últimamente sueño con ese ser, esa criatura que nos atacó en Rosfall y después el jardín pero no estoy segura de si es ella o…

Rinoa acalló sus propias palabras de repente, temerosa de pronunciar aquello que tanto miedo le estaba produciendo.

- Te refieres a mi ¿no? Tienes miedo de que esa cosa se yo, de que me convierta en una de esos seres y no poder defenderte.

- No es solo eso, a veces parecen demasiado reales, siento que en cualquier momento pueden ocurrir.

Rinoa volvió a bajar la mirada ante el silencio de Squall. Había dado en el clavo con las pesadillas y el, como el resto, eran conscientes de que el comandante, en cualquier momento, podría convertirse en una de esas cosas.

La pelinegra cogió aire y volvió a mirarlo.

- No se lo he contado a nadie pero un par de noches antes de nuestra primera misión a Rosfall, tuve un sueño, uno en el que me pasaba exactamente lo mismo que me pasó después en aquel bosque. También soñé contigo, tu y yo, juntos… también ocurrió y… y Jared ha resultado ser el enemigo… en mis sueños, el…

- Espera, espera, espera… intentas decirme ¿que tus sueños son premonitorios?

Los ojos castaños lo miraron como una niña que acaba de romper el jarrón mas caro de toda la casa.

- Edea lo cree posible. Mi poder de bruja esta mucho mas desarrollado y bueno… sería algo posible.

Un suspiro cansado se escuchó por parte de Squall.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes esto? Podías habérmelo contado.

Una risa algo irónica se escapó de la garganta de Rinoa.

- ¿Y aceptar que en algún momento te convertirás en una de esas cosas y acabaras con mi vida? Creía que si no lo contaba, no ocurriría.

- Supongo que no es fácil –apuntó rodando sus ojos azulados hacia el techo-.

Rinoa emitió un sonido a modo de asentimiento y en silencio, observó como Squall se levantaba en dirección al baño. La preocupación podía leerse en el cansado rostro del comandante y Rinoa se sintió culpable de aquello. No debía haber dicho nada. Lo que menos quería era que el chico pensase que le tenía miedo.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, volvió a acurrucarse pegando sus piernas a su pecho.

Se quedó pensativa, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Su mirada fija en el suelo de la habitación y su mente vagando por un sinfín de pensamientos inconexos y llenos de imágenes confusas y perturbadoras.

Squall seguía sin estar a su lado.

* * *

El joven comandante llevaba un buen rato en el baño. Sus manos apoyadas sobre la encimera del lavabo y la mirada fija en su propio reflejo en el espejo. Tal vez intentaba ver algún cambio, piel blanca, ojos inyectado en sangre, algo. De vez en cuando, su corazón se aceleraba ante la idea de que aquello ocurriese.

Saber que Rinoa estaba teniendo esas pesadillas desde hacia días, no le tranquilizaba en absoluto pero la manera en la que la había dejado en la cama sola, posiblemente la habría hecho pensar que el que no se lo hubiese contado, le había molestado. Pero no era así, él tampoco le contaba lo de sus ataques. Como el de la noche anterior, el mas fuerte hasta el momento.

De pronto, una calma que recorrió su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, lo invadió. Los brazos de Rinoa lo rodearon por el pecho y sintió la pequeña cabecita de ella, recostada contra su espalda. Ni siquiera la había visto entrar.

- Tenía que habértelo contado pero no me resultaba nada fácil –confesó la joven-.

- Mi mayor miedo es llegar a convertirme en esa bestia y hacerte daño.

- Lo sé pero de momento no ha ocurrido y lo que único que has hecho es cuidarme y protegerme, como siempre.

La pelinegra se vio arrastrada delante de Squall y observó el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. La fuerte mano del chico acarició el vientre de ella con cariño mientras que su cabeza, siempre por encima de la de ella, se inclinaba hasta refugiarse en su cuello.

- Te quiero tanto… -susurró inspirando profundamente como si quisiera impregnarse del aroma de Rinoa-.

Los brazos de Squall se aferraron con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo de la chica haciéndola casi desaparecer en el cuerpo de él.

Hacía tiempo que Rinoa no notaba aquella sensación, la de sentirse deseada por aquel hombre. Abrió los ojos despacio, las heridas del ataque habían desaparecido por completo, en su cuello ya no quedaba muestra alguna de su ataque, nada que a Squall le recordase que casi la pierde en combate. Sabía que cada vez que veía su cuerpo desnudo y esas marcas, la idea de no haberla protegido le perturbaba hasta el punto de rechazarla.

Rinoa se giró hacia él y poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó los labios de Squall, los rozó levemente y los besó de manera pausada, esperando que él se acostumbrase.

El castaño cerró los ojos y se aferró a la pequeña cintura de la chica.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que hace siglos que no estamos así –confesó ella entre aquellos besos que empezaban a ser correspondidos con dulzura extrema-.

Squall no habló pero si apretó su cuerpo más al de ella mientras sus manos se deslizaban algo más abajo de su espalda.

- Me encantaría que acabásemos lo de esta mañana –susurró ella contra los labios del chico-.

Su voz empezaba a sonar impaciente, pensó Squall.

El chico sonrió de manera cómplice y supo que aquella noche sería especial o por lo menos intentaría que así fuese, se lo merecían.

Ver a Rinoa de aquella manera, tan sensual y deseosa, entregada totalmente a él, era algo que le fascinaba.

- ¿Prometes no escaparte? –dijo el-.

- Lo prometo

La muchacha volvió a enredarse en su cuello y con rapidez se vio arrastrada hacia la cama. En cuestión de segundos estaban totalmente desnudos y enredados entre la maraña de sabanas. Sus alientos entremezclándose, sus cuerpos rozándose una y otra vez en un baile perfecto. Susurros, caricias, gemidos, era lo único que se percibía en aquella habitación.

Squall besaba con dedicación cada milímetro de piel de aquella mujer que yacía bajo el. Se dejaba guiar por aquellos sutiles pero sensuales gemidos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado y que tan bien conocía.

Rinoa podía sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo ante tales caricias. Se sorprendió de la necesidad, que la llevaba casi a la locura, de sentir a Squall dentro, pero el chico parecía estar inmerso en otras tareas.

La joven decidió entonces, tomar el control de la situación y con una sutileza casi imperceptible, consiguió ponerse encima. Squall sonrió al notar el mullido colchón tras su espalda y el liviano peso de ella sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre el.

Los ojos de Squall se cerraron por mero instinto y un gruñido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando las pequeñas y finas manos de Rinoa, rozaron su miembro para guiarle hacia su interior.

Ésta lo recibió con un nuevo gemido y Squall perdió la noción del tiempo en el mismo momento que las caderas de la joven comenzaron a moverse de manera circular, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente.

Sus movimientos lentos y profundos envolvían con una presión placentera el miembro del chico, haciendo que sus manos apretasen con urgencia las caderas de ella, en un intento de que, aquel vaivén que había comenzado, no se detuviese.

Podía sentir las manos de Rinoa apoyadas en su abdomen y pecho, descargando su propio peso en cada suave embestida y las uñas clavándosele en su piel.

Squall abrió los ojos despacio y la imagen que le brindó la joven morena, lo llenó de urgencia. Sus costillas podían adivinarse bajo la fina piel, mientras su cintura se estrechaba en una simetría perfecta. No pudo evitar deslizar una de sus manos hasta alcanzar sus pechos, mientras que la otra descansó en su vientre plano. En ese momento, su tosca mano se le antojó enorme en ese pequeño cuerpecito que bailaba sobre el y se dijo que posiblemente, sería capaz de abarcar la estrechez de su cintura con tal solo esa mano.

Parecía tan débil y delicada en ese momento, pero sabía que no era así y que posiblemente fuese incluso, más fuerte que él.

Se sorprendió de que Rinoa lo estuviese mirando fijamente. Aquellos ojo castaños, se habían estrechado y se asemejaban a los de una gata que esta a punto de atacar a su presa. Emanaba sensualidad por cada poro de su piel y aquella sonrisa juguetona, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, fue demasiado para el comandante.

Parecía divertirse con esa situación. Fue entonces cuando Squall se irguió en la cama quedando su boca en el comienzo de los sugerentes pechos de la muchacha. Besó aquella zona y sintió como el ritmo acompasado que estaban manteniendo hasta el momento, se detenía. Sus alientos entrecortados por el placer, se mezclaron. El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos al notar la presión que ella ejercía en su miembro e instintivamente, la cogió de las caderas para que aquel vaivén volviese a comenzar, pero parece ser, que ella no estaba por la labor. Squall frunció el ceño y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada entretenida de Rinoa.

- ¿Te diviertes? –susurró el casi sin aliento ante tanto placer-.

- Me encanta verte así, tan indefenso, completamente a mi merced –contestó ella en su oído mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja en la que tenía aquel pendiente-.

Squall suspiró de placer al sentir aquella humedad y después dejó escapar una risa seca.

Cuando Rinoa abrió los ojos se sorprendió de verse bajo el fuerte cuerpo del comandante, atrapada y sintiendo de nuevo aquellas embestidas. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de aquel movimiento y pensó que aquello ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones.

- ¿Como haces esto? –acertó a decir ella entre gemido y gemido-.

El joven dejó de moverse unos instantes y la miró directamente. Un reflejo rojizo cruzó aquellos ojos azules y Rinoa enseguida entendió que aquel virus deseaba a toda costa, apoderarse de él. La pelinegra acarició con dulzura la cara del chico y lo besó con ternura y necesidad, mientras que ella volvía a moverse contra él, dándole a entender que no debía parar, ahora no.

Squall sonrió complacido y tras enterrar su cara en el cuello de ella, no paró hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos ante aquellas oleadas de placer extremo.

* * *

La pelinegra sintió una brisa fresca rozar su cuerpo desnudo y aun adormilada, consiguió enroscarse entre las sabanas. Sus parpados, pesados por la falta de sueño, consiguieron abrirse y enseguida pudo observar como los primeros rayos de sol, los primeros desde hace días, conseguían colarse en la habitación.

Se removió desperezándose y frotó sus ojos con una de sus manos. Se sorprendió de no encontrase durmiendo encima de Squall, como casi todas las veces y fue entonces, cuando se giró para buscarle.

El muchacho se encontraba boca abajo, con sus brazos escondidos bajo la almohada y su cara girada hacia ella. Como siempre, su pelo caía de manera rebelde por su rostro.

Rinoa sonrió y con cuidado se acercó hasta colocarse de lado, frente a él.

Lo observó dormir, relajándose con aquella respiración profunda y regular. No fue, hasta que la chica apartó uno de sus mechones de pelo, que el abrió los ojos muy despacio.

- Buenos días, comandante –susurró muy cerca de el-

El joven solo pudo emitir una especie de ronroneo y una mueca, que se asemejaba a una sonrisa mañanera, se dejó entrever en su rostro. Parpadeó con lentitud extrema varias veces, hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la claridad de la mañana.

Rinoa no pudo evitar fijarse que aquellos ojos eran de un azul mas intenso. Cuando el sol se reflejaba en ellos, se volvían casi cristalinos pero por las mañanas, eran siempre así. Intensos y profundos, desbordando una calma y serenidad que nadie conocería jamás en el comandante. Su rostro perfecto, ahora era sosegado y tranquilo, como si los problemas aun no se hubiesen adueñado de su cuerpo y mente.

La muchacha sabía que aquello duraría poco tiempo. Aquella mañana se celebraría el funeral para las víctimas del último ataque. Así que, en cuanto la mente del comandante volviese a estar lúcida, sus cejas se enfrentarían en aquel gesto duro con el que solía pasearse la mayor parte del tiempo.

Squall la miraba como si hiciese una eternidad que no la veía y al no poder decir nada ante aquella sonrisa que ella le brindó nada mas despertar, solo pudo abrazarla. Notó la desnudez de sus pechos en su torso y besó repetidamente aquellos labios rosados.

- Ayer... ¿dijiste en serio lo de ser padre? -preguntó con voz melosa y sin apenas separarse de los labios de Squall-.

El chico la miró muy fijamente y tras sonreír, asintió.

- Había empezado a imaginarme.. cosas y tengo muy claro que algo así, lo quiero contigo -explicó con sinceridad-.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte decir algo así -dijo acurrucándose de nuevo contra el-, pero mejor dentro de unos años ¿vale? -añadió divertida-.

- Totalmente de acuerdo -sonrió el-.

La pareja llevaba un buen rato acurrucados el uno contra el otro. No necesitaban decir nada, la sensación de sentirse mutuamente, era suficiente. Pero el día que les esperaba no sería para nada fácil y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

- ¿Preparado para lo de hoy? –preguntó ella sin despegarse en absoluto de aquel cuerpo-.

Sabía que la tarde anterior, junto con Kramer y Shu habían estado redactando un discurso para el funeral. Era algo que las víctimas se merecían y por supuesto, sus familias. No sería agradable pero lo intentarían hacer lo mejor que pudiesen.

Squall asintió ante la pregunta y volvió a besarla.

Una hora mas tarde Zell junto con Asha, pasaron por el apartamento y juntos marcharon hacia el jardín.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 13:10 h_

Wexford caminaba presuroso por aquel laberinto de pasillos a los que aún, no se había acostumbrado y que al parecer, su mujer y su hijo, se sabían al dedillo. Le sorprendía y le agradaba que su familia, la cual había sufrido por su culpa, estuviese adaptándose tan bien a aquel nuevo estilo de vida. La verdad, que aquellos muchachos de vida militar, eran más amables de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Se sentía en deuda con ellos.

Hacía un cuarto de hora más o menos, que aquel hombre rubio de gran estatura y ancha espalda, acompañado de la bonita instructora Trepe, se habían acercado a él y le habían dicho que querían reunirse en el despacho de Kramer.

Todos habían asistido al funeral en honor a las víctimas del ataque. La ceremonia había transcurrido con tranquilidad, todo cuidado al detalle y de los más acertado. Leonhart, el comandante de aquel lugar y al parecer, el más respetado de los hombres junto con Kramer que él hubiese conocido, habían dado un discurso en honor a las víctimas. A pesar de su juventud, ese chico inspiraba seguridad a la vez que tranquilidad. Las familias agradecieron enormemente el trato que se les dio, aunque posiblemente seria difícil apaliar el dolor que en ese momento les estaba produciendo la perdida de aquellos familiares.

Sabía que Selphie, aquella mujer bajita y demasiado jovial, para su gusto, había organizado aquello. Nunca hubiese imaginado que la pequeña mujercita tuviese tanto gusto para ese tipo de eventos.

Ahora se encontraba en el ascensor, guardando la pequeña agenda, de la que nunca se separaba, en su bolsillo del pantalón mientras pensaba que esas reuniones, últimamente, se repetían demasiado.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del despacho, todos los muchachos, incluido Laguna, Edea y aquella mujer ¿Eleone?, que se llevaba tan bien con Squall y que aun no había conseguido adivinar si tenían o no algún parentesco, ya se encontraban allí.

- Wexford, le estábamos esperando

La voz del director se dejó escuchar entre el cuchicheo que se percibía en la sala.

- Bien Zell, ¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos? –dijo esta vez Squall que se encontraba sentado en el sofá y extrañamente relajado-.

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada a su lado pero en el brazo del sofá y acariciaba el pelo del chico mecánicamente, como en una especie de trance del que posiblemente no quería salir. Wexford observó que ella también parecía tranquila y se alegró de ver a esa pareja, como una pareja normal. En ese momento era como si ningún problema los afectase, tal vez el mantenerse juntos y apoyarse mutuamente, les estaba ayudando a superar toda esa locura.

- Mejor que os lo cuente Asha –dijo dando paso a su novia-.

La muchacha se adelantó unos pasos y antes de hablar, carraspeó algo nervioso.

- Bien seré breve. Ayer a eso de las nueve de la noche, vine buscar a Zell y estando en el baño, escuché que alguien entraba. En un principio todo normal, pero de pronto escuché que nombraba a Arzhul, estaba hablando con el. Me quedé escondida, tratando de escuchar algo mas y saber quien era.

Los chicos la escuchaban con ojos expectantes.

- ¿Quién coño era? –dijo de manera brusca Seifer-.

- Cuando salí del baño, adelanté a esa persona y comprobé que era esa enfermera que ayuda a Kadowaki…

- ¡¿Qué?!

La voz grave e indignada de Squall cortó el relato de Asha.

- ¿Aileen? –preguntó realmente sorprendido poniéndose de pie-.

Wexford comprobó que la expresión de sosiego desaparecía rápidamente del rostro del chico.

- Mierda… -se oyó maldecir al vaquero-. ¿Cómo es posible, es decir nadie ha notado nada? Y ¿cuánto tiempo..?

- Tranquilos ¿vale? -dijo el director con su habitual tono de voz. Sin exaltarse demasiado pero siempre a alerta-.

- Nunca me fié de ella –susurró Squall entre dientes mientras meneaba la cabeza de forma negativa-.

- Debemos avisar a Kadowaki –hablo Edea adelantándose unos pasos y colocándose delante de la mesa de su marido-.

Fue Shu esta vez quien tomo la delantera y sin apenas pronunciar palabra, salió del despacho con paso firme y acelerado. Su cara delataba una gran decepción pero antes de que abandonase la estancia, Squall pudo ver en ella un atisbo de rencor y rabia.

* * *

_Laboratorios__ Lidecorp, 13:30 h_

- Bien, ¿cual es la situación?

La voz grave y algo ronca de Arzhul resonó en su despacho. Se encontraba sentado en su sillón de piel, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido y la mirada pegada en sus propias manos, las cuales no dejaba de mover.

Sus hombres de confianza estaban, como siempre frente a el. Sus cabezas gachas denotaban miedo y agobio. Fue una mujer de gafas y pelo recogido en una coleta baja, sin gracia ninguna, la que habló primero.

- El sujeto ha escapado, señor –pronunció con miedo-.

Un sonoro suspiro fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Arzhul. La mujer mas incomoda aun, carraspeó nerviosa.

- El área sigue en cuarentena, no sabemos lo que ha pasado, pero lo mas probable es que la mayor parte de los trabajadores estén infectados. Mientras el área siga cerrada no corremos peligro pero…

- ¡Y así seguirá! –interrumpió elevando el tono de voz-.

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa acompañó a sus palabras, haciendo que aquellos científicos diesen un paso atrás asustados. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos hasta que otro hombre decidió comentar algo.

- Disculpe señor…

Los ojos desorbitados de su jefe lo miraron inquisitivamente.

- No podemos dejar al sujeto número uno, allí afuera. Es peligroso. Además su chip falló, no responderá a su llamada como otras veces.

- ¿Creéis que saldrá de este bosque? Es un laberinto –preguntó al parecer mas calmado-.

- No lo sabemos, es posible que no.

- Esta bien, de momento, el área cinco, seguirá sellada y quiero que aviséis a Ektrom y Jared, esos dos cobardes aun no se ha recuperado del shock. Saldremos a buscarla. Y recordad, la quiero con vida.

El grupo de hombres salió de allí con prisa, dispuestos a acatar las órdenes de su jefe. Arzhul se quedó allí, pensativo, sin ver lo peligroso de la situación. Su locura iba en aumento y muchos de sus trabajadores estaban dándose cuenta de ello. Al paracer Aileen, era la única que lo entendía. Pronto se reuniría con el.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 14:00 h_

La doctora no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No entendía como había sido incapaz de darse cuenta del comportamiento extraño de aquella jovencita y una culpa que crecía sin control, se adueñaba de ella.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Como no lo vi... –se disculpó realmente afectada-.

- No pasa nada, yo tampoco noté nada extraño en ella –habló Kramer-.

- Por eso los resultados… -dijo casi en susurró-. Tus resultados Squall, ella los cambió, seguro, para que no viésemos nada extraño en ellos –aclaró dirigiéndose al chico de ojos azulados-.

Éste asintió viéndolo todo mas claro.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? Debemos ir a por ella –dijo Shu-.

- ¡No! no diremos, ni haremos nada, será ella quien nos lleve hasta Arzhul. Simplemente la observaremos –comentó Squall paseándose por la estancia como si sus pensamientos fuesen dichos en alto-.

- Ella no está –dijo con angustia Kadowaki-

Los ojos de todos los allí presentes, se clavaron en ella.

- Ayer me dijo que necesitaba unos días libres, quería visitar a su familia –explicó pidiendo mil perdones con su mirada-.

- ¡Ya, su familia! –bufó Seifer realmente ofuscado-.

El comandante bajó la mirada y se masajeó los ojos en un gesto de irritación. Y tras una pausa, de pronto, levantó la vista y mirando al director y a Laguna con sus ojos llenos de determinación, dijo:

- ¡Volveremos a ese bosque y encontraremos esa maldita entrada a los laboratorios!

Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras de su comandante eran suficientes para confiar en el.

* * *

_Y después de varios meses por fin he acabado. Espero que os haya gustado y por supuesto, espero vuestros reviews, opiniones, comentarios, dudas… lo que sea, todo es bienvenido. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: __ .com_


	33. capitulo 33

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Buenassss he intentado tardar menos, ¿lo he conseguido? Jeje. Espero no haber acabado con vuestra santísima paciencia. En cuanto al capi, pues es un pokito de transición. Se aclara alguna cosilla y como siempre, el final os dejará en vilo, jeje, yo en mi línea._

_De verdad espero que os guste y no os aburráis, estaré esperando vuestros reviews con ansiasssss. _

_Os dejo aquí arriba también el link de devianart que yo creo que lo identifica como URL y por eso lo borra. Los espacios los sustituis por puntos _**_r__iny-san deviantart com_**

_Y en caso de que lo sigaís sin poder ver, solo tenesa que entrar en deviantart y donde pone "Search Art" escribir: riny-san y ya sale mi galería._

_Y ahora a leer^^ _

_**Aedora: **__Supongo que te toca leer el capi anterior no? Jejej. Este capi lo tenia escrito desde hacia un par de semanas pero la parte final se me ha atravesado exageradamente y como mi tiempo es mas limitado que antes pues eso… Aunque no lo creáis intento actualizar lo antes posible. Bueno pues sip Squall y Rin juntitos, sin peleas y queriéndose muuucho y Jenna pues es una pieza clave en la historia asi que no la perdáis de vista. Al final igual os cae bien y todo jejej. Espero que el nuevo capi te guste. Un Saludito^^_

_**Ariadna rinoa:**__ Weenasss! Cuanto tiempo no? Jeje. Aaayyy la escenita de cama, si genial, genial. Y sip, aunque en este capitulo la cosa este tranquilita, evidentemente en breve se liará parda. Rinoa lo presiente jejej. A ver si coincidimos ok? Besotes^^_

_**Makisotu-Douraji**__**: **__Niños leyendo el fic? Pues que se tapen los ojos jejeje. A ver si me van a denunciar. Aileen nos cae mal a todos, ese es mi propósito, es de los malos, no se la puede querer jejej. Bueno toca capitulillo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos aunque con alguna inquietud al final.Y ya sé que no se ve el link, en algunos capitulo si, en otros no y no sé porque es. Lo dejo arriba tb por si acaso. Gracias por seguirme y a leer ^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Joooo, de verdad que siento las tardanzas y teneros así, sé lo que es jejej. Creo que con este capi he tardado un pokito menos no? O eso he intentado. Bueno en este capi hay escenita chula, chula de Squall y Rinoa. Llevaba con ella en la cabeza mucho tiempo y por fin he conseguido encajarla en su sitio. Espero que disfrutes del capi. Un Abrazaoooo!_

_**IProOmise:**__ Viva estoy si, si! Jeje. He tardado menos no? Weno espero k te guste este capi, hay escena de Squall y Rinoa pero un pokito mas agresiva, por decirlo de alguna manera. La imagen en deviantart no se ve pero tienes que clicar en "Display This Deviation Anyway" Botoncito azul y yo creo k así se te verá. Sino en la foto de mi perfil de fanficion se ve un pokito. A disfrutar del capi. Un Saludo ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Entiendo que te olvides de mi fic jejje, con estas tardanzas… en fin, hago todo lo que puedo por ir rápido pero a veces la inspiración me falla o me falta tiempo. Espero que lo entendáis. Así que la escenita de Squall y Rin te pareció de oso amoroso, jejeje y yo que creía que se me había ido la pinza jeje. Weno no te preocupes habrá mas pork conociéndome XD y tu vaquero tb saldrá, don't worry baby! Bueno pues este capi tb te dejará un sentimiento de relax porque lo peor esta por llegar pero aun falta. Así que espero que no desesperes y no te olvides de mi (carita de perrito abandonado). Un Besito^^_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__Me alegra de que te gustase el capi y gracias por esperar paciente o no tan paciente jejej. Weno pues espero que este capi tb lo disfrutes ya me contarás. Graciasssss por seguir ahí. Un Besote^^_

_**Rinoaangelo: **__Bueno no pasa nada. Me alegra un montón que hayas vuelto XD. Y si relees el fic, x mi encantada ee? Jeje. Mil gracias por los ánimos y que decirte, que me encanta que te encante el fic. Esto sube el ánimo a cualquiera. Espero que disfrutes este capi, ya me dirás ;-)_

* * *

_**TREINTA Y TRES**_

_Jardín de Balamb, 10:48 h_

Squall se encontraba sentado en una camilla en lo que ahora era, la consulta de Wexford.

Había pasado unos días desde que todos se enterasen de que Aileen, pertenecía a Lidecorp. Los nervios del momento habían sido levemente relegados por una especie de tranquilidad. Ahora sabían porque esa gente siempre iban un paso por delante. Muchas de las dudas que tenían y que a menudo surgían, habían sido resueltas.

El ambiente en el jardín estaba mucho mas calmado. Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado hacía un par de días por lo que muchos alumnos, instructores Seeds y personal, se habían marchado. Las misiones tampoco es que abundasen, por lo que ahora tenían más tiempo de preparar un plan para ir a Rosfall. Porque por mucho que el director se opusiese, sabía que en algún momento, tenían que hacerlo.

- Tienes la tensión algo baja pero nada de que preocuparse.

La voz del científico se escuchó en la pulcra habitación.

Desde hacia días Squall había vuelto a tener esos mareos, pero ningún ataque tan fuerte como el de aquella noche. Aun, no.

- El virus está mas extendido pero no parece que los síntomas hayan aumentado. ¿Tú has notado algo distinto?

Squall inclinó la cabeza a modo de duda.

- A veces me siento más ágil. Rinoa me ha dicho que a veces hago cosas… ¿raras? –dejó escapar una risa irónica-. No se, ni ella sabe explicarlo muy bien.

- Lo importante es que no pierdas el control –dijo cogiendo al chico por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente-.

De pronto se dio la vuelta y cogió algo de una de las estanterías cercanas. De nuevo se acercó a él, esta vez con una cajita metálica y acolchada en su interior, la cual contenía una especie de frasquitos de cristal, muy pequeños y con un líquido transparente en su interior.

- Mira, de momento, esto te ayudará a mantener esos síntomas a raya. Tómate una cuando sientas que puede darte un ataque –explicó sacando una de esas ampollas-. De momento, es lo único que he podido hacer pero estoy en ello, creo que estoy avanzando. También estoy trabajado con la sangre de Rinoa y espero tener algo pronto –dijo con mirada sincera y tranquilizadora-.

El chico asintió

- Puedes ponerte la camiseta, hemos terminado –dijo recogiendo todos los artilugios con los que había examinado a Squall-.

El joven obedeció y bajándose de la camilla, cogió su camiseta blanca, la cual estaba pulcramente doblada a su lado y se la puso. Miró al hombre una vez más.

- Wexford, ¿por qué nunca me contaste la verdad de cuando escapamos? –preguntó sin rodeos-.

Este se giró con rapidez y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, lo miraron fijamente. Después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y un suspiro entre el agobio y la risa, se escapó de su boca.

- Pensé que…

- ¿Qué no lo recordaría?

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Lo recordé hace uno tres días

El silencio se hizo el protagonista.

- Solo quiero saber que podemos confiar en ti, no hay nada que esconder ¿no? –preguntó Squall con mirada inquisitiva-.

- No, no, claro que no –se excusó con rapidez-. Al salir fuera de esos laboratorios, me dijiste que debíamos ir a Trabia. Nombraste a Jared, yo evidentemente no sabía quien era por el nombre. Allí nos ayudarían y así podríamos desvelar la verdadera historia de ese lugar. Me dijiste que ese hombre era Seed de Trabia y que Rinoa corría peligro. La verdad es que estabas muy confuso a causa de los fármacos en tu cuerpo y yo estaba muy nervioso ante la idea de que nos descubriesen. Sinceramente no entendí muy bien lo que me decías.

El hombre dejó de hablar y lo miró buscando un perdón que parecía que hacia tiempo que pedía a gritos.

- Es cierto que nos separamos pero te dije que me esperases en la estación del ferri hacia Trabia y que me sacases un billete –continuó Wexford-.

- Por eso estabas en la lista de pasajeros… -dijo pensativo el muchacho castaño-.

- Si, lo siento, no debí dejarte allí solo, estabas tan confuso… pero me entró miedo, un pánico que apenas me dejaba respirar y mucho menos pensar. Te buscaban a ti ¿sabes? De mi huida se darían cuanta mas tarde. Tu eras la estrella –rio con tristeza al recordar todo aquello-. De veras que lo siento. Cuando te vi aparecer en aquel pueblo me alegré tanto…

- Está bien. Me salvaste la vida, no olvides eso jamás. Lo demás ya no importa –dijo intentando tranquilizar la conciencia de aquel científico-. Nos estás ayudando mucho y te lo agradecemos.

Wexford leyó una sinceridad extrema en aquello ojos azules.

- Gracias, Squall

De pronto Zell entró por la puerta y saludó con esa energía a la que les tenía acostumbrados.

- ¿Qué tal, tío? –preguntó dándole una palmadita en la espalda al castaño-.

Este asintió y dejó entrever una media sonrisa.

- Acabo de terminar una clase con Rinoa. Me ha dicho que si quieres, te espera en el gimnasio, parece que aun no ha descargado todo el estrés –bromeó-.

- Esta bien

- Que sepas que esta hiperactiva y con demasiada energía. Si vas allí, posiblemente te de una paliza –dijo mientras se despedía y acompañaba sus palabras con una sonrisa-.

- Creo que correré el riesgo –contestó despidiéndose con la mano-.

La risa del científico pudo escucharse junto con la de Zell mientras seguía organizando una de las mesas que estaba contra la pared.

- Parece mentira que en un cuerpecito tan pequeño quepa tanta energía ¿verdad? –comentó mientras seguía con lo suyo-.

- Lo sé, a veces es agotadora –dijo saliendo por la puerta-.

El científico se giró para despedirse del chico.

- Me alegro de que os vaya tan bien. Cuida de ella –aconsejó en último momento-.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de allí.

* * *

Rinoa se encontraba en el gimnasio, el cual estaba desierto. Tan solo ella y la necesidad de descargar su energía contra ese saco de boxeo que pendía en la esquina izquierda de una de las salas.

Estos días había conseguido estar mas tranquila. Edea había estado con ella y la bruja había observado el gesto de sosiego que apareció en su rostro cuando se enteró de que no estaba embarazada. Cualquier persona racional se hubiese dado cuenta de que no era el momento más apropiado para ello. Y en cuanto a los sueños, aquella mujer seguía pensando que había algo extraño en ellos, demasiadas coincidencias, había dicho,

De pronto aquella voz serena y tranquilizadora, se dejó escuchar tras el pesado saco, el cual fue detenido en una de sus fuertes patadas.

- Alguien me ha dicho que buscas pelea –vaciló Squall asomando esos ojos azules tras el saco-.

Rinoa sonrió de medio lado y se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

- ¿Estas seguro? –dijo abandonando el saco y dirigiéndose a una especia de tatami al otro lado-.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo –le siguió el juego mientras seguía el contoneo de esas caderas-.

Squall la observó desde su posición mientras ella se apretaba las vendas de sus manos y colocaba esos guantes acolchados en la parte superior. Se sorprendió a el mismo mirándola con media sonrisa, como si de un pervertido se tratase. Aun no sabía si podría concentrarse en una pelea con esas mallas y ese top que dejaba su vientre plano a la vista.

El muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento personal y con agilidad, avanzó hasta el suelo acolchado de color azul. En cuanto pisó aquel mullido suelo, Rinoa le lanzó unos guantes similares a los suyos pero de color negro. El chico se giró con rapidez y en un acto reflejo, los alcanzó antes de que golpeasen su cara.

- ¡Vaya! Buenos reflejos –sonrió ella-.

El chico sonrió y paseó la lengua por su labio inferior mientras la miraba de manera desafiante.

- ¿En serio quieres seguir con esto? –preguntó Squall mientras colocaba sus guantes-.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó ella esta vez acercándose hasta el-.

- No, es solo que…

El chico no pudo acabar la frase porque un leve toque en su mejilla por parte de su oponente, le cortó.

- Menos hablar y mas pelear, comandante –le retó la joven que empezó a moverse con agilidad frente a el-.

Squall la miró una última vez y supo que aquello iba en serio. Había entrenado con ella más veces pero nunca en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y ¿por qué no? Sería divertido.

* * *

_Laboratorios Lidecorp, 11:30 h_

Jared había conseguido escaquearse de las últimas reuniones con Arzhul. Desde lo ocurrido con aquella criatura no había vuelto a estar tranquilo. Sabía, por bocas de otros, que el área infectada seguía en cuarentena. Parece que el jefe no estaba por la labor de acabar con todos esos trabajadores infectados. Casi todos los empleados tenían un miedo atroz a pasar cerca de allí, y si ¿había un fallo y conseguían escapar? ¿qué sería de ellos?

Aceleró el paso mientras intentaba no perder la calma al teléfono.

- ¡Joder Jenna, te digo que ese ser anda por ahí suelto y… y… un pasillo entero, plagado de esas cosas! –explicó con agobio-. Debes venir, tú estás tan metida en esto como nosotros.

La voz suave y sensual se escuchó al otro lado del aparato.

- Os dejé claro que llevaros la sangre de Squall es lo último que haría y después de que atacaseis el jardín…

La mujer acalló sus propias palabras. No podía mas con esa situación, le daba igual que amenazasen a su familia. Si hacía falta, huiría con ellas a donde no las encontrasen jamás.

- ¿Todo esto es por Leonhart? Ese tipo esta colgado de la maldita bruja

- Te recuerdo que tu prioridad siempre ha sido Rinoa y no ese maldito experimento

- Ya, pero yo nunca estuve enamorado de ella en cambio tu…

Una especia de sonrisa irónica se escapó de la garganta del chico.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Jared! –exclamó a través del teléfono-.

Y otra risa vacilante por parte del muchacho de mirada cristalina.

- Por cierto, ¿se sabe si el sujeto ha abandonado el bosque?

- No, Ektrom ha enviado a sus hombres en su busca, aun no sabemos nada

El silencio se adueño de Jenna

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si no quieres aparecer por aquí no seré yo quien te juzgue. ¡Todo se ha ido a la mierda! Aunque Arzhul se empeño en no verlo –comentó Jared con cierta desgana-.

- ¿Y tu?

- Por mi no te preocupes, como bien has dicho, Rinoa es la única que mueve mi interés. Tengo que dejarte. Nos vemos

El joven se despidió sin saber si la volvería a ver. Ni siquiera el sabía si continuaría allí mucho más tiempo.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 11:45 h_

Los movimientos de los dos Seeds eran rápidos, ágiles y certeros pero Squall tenía la sensación de que aquella muchacha de pelo negro le estaba ganando terreno.

Esquivaba sus golpes pero apenas podía atacarla. Su vitalidad era exagerada, como si su energía no fuese a agotarse nunca.

De pronto una serie de puñetazos rápidos fueron dirigidos directamente a la cara de Squall pero éste consiguió pararlos todos, haciendo retroceder unos pasos a la chica y ganando terreno en la pelea.

Ésta sonrió entre divertida y resignada. Squall sabía que el que todos sus golpes hubiesen sido frenados, no le había sentado nada bien, posiblemente ahora atacaría demasiado rápido, cegada por la rabia.

El chico no se había equivocado, en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de la joven se abalanzó sobre el. Si no hubiese leído sus movimientos, probablemente le hubiese golpeado pero sabiendo que actuaría así, consiguió cogerla de la muñeca y girándola, la arrastró contra su propio cuerpo.

La mujer dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia al verse inmovilizada entre los fuertes brazos de su oponente.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que la rabia te ciega? –susurró Squall tras ella-.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Squall se regocijaba por dentro de su propia victoria pero de pronto y sin saber como, Rinoa consiguió zafarse, la vio, o mas bien la sintió, girar sobre si misma, quedando frente a él. Lo único que pudo ver es una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su cara, después una de las piernas de esa mujer se enroscó con agilidad entre las suyas haciéndole perder el control de su propio cuerpo y caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

No sabía muy bien que había pasado pero rápidamente intentó ponerse en pie, no quería perder contra ella pero aquello fue inútil, antes de que pudiese mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, sintió el peso de la chica sobre el. Las finas piernas se enroscaron en las de él, inmovilizándolo de cintura para abajo y con sus manos, lo sujetó de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Su torso pegado al de él y su boca demasiado cerca de la suya.

- No cantes victoria antes de tiempo –susurró contra su boca mientras lo miraba de manera felina-.

- Tu ganas –contestó casi hechizado por esa mirada-. Pero… ¿como demonios has hecho eso? –añadió tras una pausa-.

- Secreto –contestó enarcando una de sus cejas mientras se incorporaba sobre el y le dejaba algo mas de espacio-.

- Hace tiempo Irvine me dijo que era imposible vencerte, no le creí –rio irónico ante la evidencia-.

Rinoa le sonrió y acarició el moldeado abdomen del chico por encima de la camiseta. Éste se irguió emitiendo un gruñido de dolor y apoyándose en sus antebrazos, descargó algo de peso.

- Creo que me merezco una ducha contigo ¿no? –vaciló unos instantes sin poder moverse aun del suelo-.

Rinoa sonrió y tras darle un último toque en el estomago, se levantó del suelo.

- ¿Y yo que gano? –preguntó dándose la vuelta mientras se quitaba los guantes-.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Un silencio que hizo que a Rinoa se le parase el corazón durante unos instantes. Su piel se erizó en cuestión de segundos cuando escuchó un leve gemido proveniente de Squall.

Ésta se giró lentamente, como si no quisiese ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Squall… -llamó con voz casi inaudible-.

Solo pudo escuchar la respiración cada vez mas acelerada del muchacho. Rinoa se giró y lo vio allí en el suelo, de rodillas y con la cabeza entre sus manos. Los ojos castaños de la mujer se abrieron de par en par y el pánico se adueñó de ella.

- ¡Squall! –gritó corriendo hasta el-.

- ¡NO!

La voz de Squall retumbó en el lugar haciendo que Rinoa detuviese sus pasos en seco.

- No te acerques… -dijo con dificultad-.

Ella vaciló durante unos instantes pero un nuevo gruñido por parte del chico, la hizo correr y arrodillarse a su lado, sin importar lo que él dijese.

- ¡Que te pasa! ¡Me estás asustando Squall!

Rinoa, intentó en vano, hacer que el chico la mirase. Se asustó al ver como la piel de sus brazos blanquecía, haciendo que el azulado de las venas se adivinase a distancia.

- Squall, mírame, por favor –suplicó intentando coger su cara para que la mirase-.

El chico oía una voz lejana, una voz que sin duda le resultaba familiar y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar. Oyó una especia de sollozo y después la respiración acelerada de Rinoa. Sus manos en su cara era lo que aun lo mantenía en aquella realidad.

Como otras tantas veces, imágenes inconexas se cruzaba en su mente, haciendo que unas punzadas de dolor casi insoportables atravesaran su cerebro como miles de agujas.

Entre aquellas imágenes vio algunas que le resultaron familiares. Unos ojos inquietantes y de un azul cristalino lo miraban fijamente, Jared, ese hombre estaba parado frente a él con una sonrisa egocéntrica en su cara.

La imagen no tardó demasiado en desaparecer y seguido, vinieron una serie de flashes que le hicieron agarrarse la cabeza con más fuerzas. Pero de pronto, entre toda aquella información inconexa y que le atravesaba como cuchillas el cerebro, pudo distinguir una imagen, Jenna estaba ahí, en su casa, con él, le decía algo, algo que le había hecho sospechar, le pedía perdón pero ¿por qué? Lo siguiente fue oscuridad.

La pelinegra seguía ahí, frente a él, con la respiración acelerada y al borde del llanto. Le veía gritar, removerse de dolor y ella, incapaz de hacer nada. Pero segundos más tarde el joven levantó la cabeza y muy despacio miró a Rinoa. Ésta se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos al ver el rostro del chico. Su tez demasiado blanca y sus ojos, era como si todas las pequeñas venas que lo conformaban hubiesen reventado, convirtiendo el blanco en rojo. Se dijo a ella misma que debía mantener la calma, siempre le había dicho que pasase lo que pasase, se mantendría a su lado y así lo haría.

Esperó paciente, no muy segura de como actuaría el y con la desconfianza de si seguía siendo Squall.

-… Rin… -gruñó-.

La vio sonreír aun temerosa, como odiaba esa mirada de miedo hacia el mismo.

- En mi bolsa… hay… -intentó hablar entre gemidos-. Una caja… Wexford…

Un ataque de tos le interrumpió pero la mirada de Rinoa ya no estaba fija en el muchacho sino que había recorrido toda la estancia. La bolsa de deporte se hallaba en uno de los bancos de madera que hay alrededor de la sala. Sin decir nada, se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta ella. Rebuscó a ciegas, ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba, una caja le había dicho, pero ¿como?

De pronto, como si una luz la iluminase, encontró, bajo la ropa limpia, una pequeña caja metálica. Sin dudarlo la abrió y en ella halló una serie de ampollas con un líquido dentro. No dudó en absoluto, su instinto le decía que era aquello lo que Squall necesitaba, así que sin entretenerse corrió de nuevo hasta el joven castaño y sin que el dijese o hiciese nada, le obligó a beberse el contenido de una de esos pequeños tubitos.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si aquello fuese a funcionar, debía funcionar se repitió a ella misma. No supo decir cuanto tiempo pasó pero aquella piel blanquecina empezó a desaparecer y Squall pareció relajarse. Por fin observó como se erguía y la miraba de nuevo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Rinoa y sin decir nada, se enroscó en el cuello del chico.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte –dijo con la respiración de nuevo acelerada, esta vez por la emoción-.

Squall la rodeó con fuerza, necesitaba sentir de nuevo a esa joven contra el, cada milímetro de su cuerpo le recordaba que de nuevo, estaba en el mundo real.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó ella cogiendo la cara entre sus manos y acariciándola con devoción-.

- Si… tranquila

- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir Squall? –preguntó con seriedad acusada-.

El chico se levantó del suelo masajeando sus sienes y después le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Un ataque? –insistió viendo que el chico no estaba por la labor de contestar-. No pensé que eran tan fuertes-.

- A veces… son así –contestó dirigiéndose a su bolsa de deporte. Wexford me lo ha dado esta mañana –habló de nuevo agitando la cajita metálica frente a la cara de Rinoa-. Parece que funciona –rio irónico mientras la volvía a guardar-.

La pelinegra se quedó callada tras la espalda del muchacho y su mirada pegada al suelo.

- Te dije que no te acercases a mí

Los ojos castaños recorrieron la silueta del muchacho que se había colocado frente a ella hasta llegar a la cara de Squall.

- No podía dejarte ahí –contestó con un hilo de voz e incapaz de mirar al chico-.

Intentó buscar algo más que decir pero no hizo falta, los brazos de Squall la rodearon escondiéndola en su pecho. Ésta se reconfortó en ellos e intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido una suerte que el jardín estuviera desierto, si alguien llega a ver aquello, no sabría que hubiera pasado.

* * *

_Laboratorios Lidecorp, 13:45 h_

Jared se encontraba sentado en un sofá de color granate que había a un lado de la enorme mesa del despacho de Arzhul. Esta vez no había podido escaquearse, tras colgar a Jenna se dio de bruces con Aileen, esa mujer no le gustaba un pelo, juraría que era, incluso, peor que Arzhul. Así que no le había quedado más remedio que asistir a esa reunión.

- Señor, debemos dar con el sujeto número uno –habló Aileen en tono serio-.

- Mis hombres están en ello –interrumpió Ektrom-.

- ¿Sus hombres? –repitió la mujer con sarcasmo mientras miraba al militar con desagrado-. Tengo entendido que le habéis perdido la pista. Ni siquiera sabéis si ha salido de ese bosque ¡Panda de incompetentes! –exclamó enfatizando su tono desagradable-.

El militar frunció el ceño y cogiendo aire, se adelantó unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a la mesa de Arzhul.

- ¡No permito que esta niñata me hable así! –exclamó propinando un golpe en la mesa-.

- Tranquilízate ¿quieres? –contestó el jefe sin apenas mirarlo a la cara-.

- Ayer sacrifiqué a uno de mis hombres, tuve que darle un tiro entre ceja y ceja porque esa maldita cosa le atacó. Me suplicó que lo matara, no quería convertirse en uno de ellos. –explicó realmente afectado-.

Todos observaron a Arzhul. Su mirada clavada en algún lugar de la alfombra que adornaba la estancia y sin ser consciente de la gravedad del asunto.

Jared lo miraba fijamente como si así pudiese saber lo que ese hombre estaba pensando.

Aun se acordaba de la primera vez que lo vio. Tan solo tenía seis años de edad. Sus padres acababan de morir y no le quedaba nadie mas y de pronto, apareció Arzhul de la nada y se hizo cargo de él. Nunca le preguntó por qué pero viendo en lo que se había convertido ese hombre, adivinaba que simplemente quería a alguien de confianza a su lado.

Lo mandó a Trabia, sin consultarle si quiera, si quería ser un Seed. Más tarde entendió que Arzhul vivía obsesionado con esos soldados que se hacían llamar Seeds y con la idea de que, algún día, conseguiría una raza de hombres que los superaran. Odiaba que la sociedad los tratase como héroes, para el simplemente eran pobres chicos forzados a llevar un estricto entrenamiento en el que simplemente les enseñaban a matar.

Jared, durante sus estudios para ser Seed, apenas lo vio. Siempre se creyó otro experimento más del loco de Arzhul. De vez en cuando, aquel hombre se lo llevaba con el y le obligaba a enseñarle lo aprendido hasta el momento. Él nunca se quejó y tampoco se preocupó del porqué de todo aquello. Creció sin el cariño de los demás y ahora, tampoco se extrañaba de su comportamiento, desprovisto totalmente de sentimientos.

Ni siquiera Rinoa le creaba un sentimiento de culpa. Jamás la quiso, simplemente se divirtió con ella, aunque debía admitir que su obsesión por hacerla el mal estaba empezando a molestarle.

Quería acabar con ella, hacerla sufrir hasta tal punto, que perdiese las ganas de vivir pero ese maldito comandante estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Ahora sabía porque aun seguía junto a Arzhul, destruir a Squall era la única manera de destrozar la vida de esa maldita bruja. No había cosa que mas odiase que ver a la gente de su alrededor feliz.

- ¿Sabemos ya porque nuestro sujeto habló? Es mas ¿por qué dijo el nombre de la bruja?

La voz de Arzhul resonó en el silencio que a menudo, se creaba en esas reuniones.

- Es posible que el ADN almacene memoria. El virus lleva ADN de Leonhart y el último inyectado en el sujeto número uno se había modificado con la sangre de Heartilly. Aun no han podido explicarlo bien. Le recuerdo que parte de sus científicos ahora están infectados en esa área. –explicó Aileen-.

- Si, debemos buscar nuevos empleados para el proyecto –comentó sin demasiado interés-.

- Arzhul ¿en serio cree que es prudente mantenerlos allí? Cualquier fallo…

- Nos pueden servir… o sino es muy probable que mueran solos, como otros tantos sujetos ¿no cree? –interrumpió con una sonrisa un tanto extraviada-.

La mujer de melena negra suspiró cansada. Era imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 14:09 h_

Selphie e Irvine se encontraban en una de las mesas al fondo de la cafetería. Habían quedado para comer juntos ya que últimamente tenían mas tiempo libre. Pero como siempre, la puntualidad no era el fuerte del grupo.

- ¿Qué tal está el hijo de Wexford? –preguntó Selphie mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro del vaquero-.

- Parece que se está adaptando bastante bien. Es un chico listo parece que seguirá los pasos de su padre –contestó mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba sobre la mesa-.

- Otro científico loco en el mundo ¡Genial! –dijo de manera irónica-.

Irvine desvió los ojos hasta la cabecita que descansaba en su hombro y se sorprendió de las palabras de la Seed, no eran habitual tanta negatividad en ella.

- Oye, solo es un niño –rebatió sin apartar la mirada de ella-.

La joven suspiró algo molesta e irguiendo la cabeza, enfrentó la mirada del vaquero. Éste la miró durante unos instantes, hacia días que no parecía ella misma. Demasiado desanimada para ser Selphie.

- ¿Se puedes saber que te pasa? –preguntó el chico cogiéndola de las manos y girándose en la silla para colocarse de frente a ella-. Llevas días así

La muchacha de pelo despuntado dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

- Lo sé… supongo que me estoy cansando de que todo salga mal y además echo de menos a Rinoa –añadió haciendo pucheros-.

Irvine rio ante el último comentario y acercando su silla mas a la de ella, la rodeó con los brazos y besó su frente.

- No vale reírse –protestó enroscándose en su cuello-.

Minutos mas tarde cruzaban por la puerta de la cafetería Quistis y Seifer. La voz de la atractiva instructora podía escucharse por encima de la del corpulento Seed, quien intentaba explicarse. Como no, otra vez peleándose.

- ¡Olvídame, Seifer! –exclamó la instructora tomando asiento al lado de Selphie-.

El chico rubio la miró y suspirando de manera resignada, se sentó junto al vaquero. Posiblemente el estar al lado de ella empeoraría las cosas.

- ¿Qué la haces para cabrearla de esta manera? –preguntó Irvine dándole un codazo a Seifer-.

- No lo sé, pregúntaselo a ella –contestó cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a la mujer de reojo-.

La atención enseguida recayó sobre Squall y Rinoa que caminaban junto a Zell. Antes de tomar asiento decidieron ir a pedir la comida y tras ellos fueron los demás.

La comida transcurrió tranquila a pesar de la tensión más que palpable entre Seifer y Quistis.

- Squall tío, estas un poco pálido ¿es por la paliza que te ha dado Rinoa? –bromeó el artista marcial-.

Todos rieron con el comentario menos Rinoa que carraspeo algo nervioso y cruzó una mirada cómplice con Squall.

Quistis se percató que desde que habían llegado, apenas habían hablado pero no parecían enfadados sino todo lo contrario. Últimamente parecían más unidos, se entendía con tan solo una mirada y se protegían mutuamente. Pensó entonces, lo distinto que era su relación con Seifer, siempre discutiendo y peleándose por tonterías. Últimamente no se entendían en absoluto.

Absorta en esos pensamientos y con la mirada fija en el tenedor que sostenía en la mano, llegó hasta sus oídos el nombre de Rosfall. Rápidamente levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules fueron a parar a la tele extraplana que pendía de la pared, casi encima de sus cabezas.

Las demás no habían reparado en lo que estaban dando por la tele pero ella si. Intentó silenciarlos pero no lo consiguió. Entonces se levantó de golpe y tocando el botón del volumen, consiguió oír lo que estaban diciendo. Los demás no tardaron mucho más en poner la misma atención que la instructora rubia.

Una atractiva mujer estaba dando la noticia en uno de los canales mas visto en Balamb. Al parecer varios lugareños de comarcas y aldeas cercanas se habían quejado de la muerte y desaparición de sus ganados. Muchas veces aparecían totalmente degollados y sin una gota de sangre, otras veces desmembrados incluso otros afectados, relataban que directamente sus animales desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno.

El tono de la mujer adquirió un tono mas dramático cuando informó de que también habían desparecido un par de personas de esas mismas aldeas.

Como siempre lo achacaban alguna especie nueva de criatura. Argumentaban que a pesar de que habían pasado seis años, los efectos de la compresión aun perduraban y que tal vez, alguna nueva criatura estaba haciendo estragos en los pueblos cercanos. Nombraron por encima a los jardines. Realmente eran los Seed los que debían encargarse de aquello.

Todos se miraron confusos, sabían que no era una especia nueva de monstruo sino Lidecorp, todo volvía a empezar.

La mujer del telediario acabó diciendo que a la redacción habían llegado unas imágenes de lo que podía estar atacando las aldeas. Parece ser que alguien, en la noche, había conseguido grabar con su móvil unas imágenes. No le dieron ningún tipo de credibilidad ya que la imagen era bastante borrosa y apenas se veía nada. Pero a los seis muchachos que se encontraban absortos viendo aquella noticia, les fue suficiente. Sus corazones se paralizaron durante unos segundos cuando vieron aquellas imágenes.

Un ser de aspecto blanquecino saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles de manera ágil y rápida, apenas visible. Y después, un primer plano de apenas, unas milésimas de segundo, conseguían enfocar unos ojos de aspecto humano, pero inyectados en sangre.

Lo último que pudieron escuchar es que podía ser un montaje de algún gracioso para meter más miedo a la gente y que no debían fiarse de las imágenes pero aquellos Seed sabían que no era cierto.

Aquella cosa era sin duda la criatura que atacó el jardín hacía unos días.

- ¿Esa cosa… anda… suelta por ahí? –consiguió decir Selphie-.

- Ha escapado… como es posible… -se oyó decir a Zell casi en un susurro y con la mirada fija en la televisión-.

De pronto Shu irrumpió en la cafetería de manera algo ruda. Al ver su cara supieron de inmediato que todo era verdad, las cosas empeoraban por momentos. ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer contra esa cosa?

* * *

_Finikitado, ya se que es un poquito mas corto pero sino se extendia demasiado, aun así espero qu os haya gustado. Como siempre os digo, el siguiente capitulo tardará un poquito así que simplemente, espero que no me olvidéis. Yo seguiré escribiendo. Y gracias por vuestro apoyo._

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

_**Ilustraciones:**__ ****__r__iny-san deviantart com_


	34. capitulo 34

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

_**Link de deviantart: riny-san(punto)deviantart**__**(punto)**_com

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Por fin, otro capitulo!. Regalito de reyes atrasado jeje._

_Ha salido bastante larguito porque era necesario acabar la escena final sino se quedaba como a medias. __También h__ay una escena de Quistis y Seifer que yo consideraba necesaria ya que su relación parecía estar siempre en el aire, bueno pues parece que se aclara algo mas. Y nada hay un pokito de acción y a ver que os parece. Espero que os guste_

_Y ahora a leer^^ _

_**Aedora: **__Buenas, cuanto tiempo ee? Jejej. Weno me encanta que te apetezca leer mis historias para pasar el tiempo, para mi es todo un halago, de verdad __. Pus sip lo de Squall tal vez toque esperar o no jejej, misterio, misterio. Y con Jared toda la razón del mundo, es un poco emo el jodio. Y un rato amargado tb jejej. Demasiado rencor no es bueno! Y en cuanto a Seifer y Quistis, ahí tienes escenita, a ver qué te parece. Mil gracias por leerme. Un Beso^^_

_**Ariadna rinoa:**__ Oooohh! Ya sabes que eché de menos tu review pero tb sé que te peleaste con el ordenata para poder dejármelo jejej. No pasa naa mujerrrr. Espero que te mole el capi. Me cuentas ok? Besotes^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Capi largo para compensar mi tardanza, sorry! Bueno pues como os veo preocupados por la relación de Quistis y Seifer en este capi hay reconciliación. También hay acción por supuesto. Espero que te guste ya me contarás. Un Abrazooo!_

_**IProOmise:**__ Buenassss… capi nuevo siiii jeje. Pues sip Squall parece que va a peor y la criatura ahí anda, si, si metiendo miedo entre la población. Quistis y Seifer lee y verás que hay escenita para sus peleas continuas. Espero que te guste. Un Saludo ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__He vueltoooo! La tardanza, culpa de la navipeich jejej. Bueno te compenso con capitulo más largo, que siempre está bien no? Y tb con un poco de acción al final. En cuanto a Quistis y Seifer, ya verás ya. Escena que llevaba en mi cabeza casi desde el principio. Así que espero que te guste el capi. Un Abracito^^_

_**PauHardy**__**: **__Ya toy aquí! Tarde lo sé y lo siento pero tantas vacaciones de por medio me ha liado la cabeza. Bueno este capi es más larguito y al final hay un pokito de acción que posiblemente desemboque en más acción desenfrenada, o eso creo yo jejej. Espero que te guste. Un Besote^^_

* * *

_Laboratorio Lidecorp, 14:25 h_

Antes de que Jared abandonase el despacho de Arzhul, la voz de éste llamándolo, resonó tras su espalda.

- ¡Jared, espera!

El chico se giró con parsimonia y con cara de cansancio exagerado.

- ¿Dónde esta Jenna?

Jared se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

No estaba protegiendo a esa mujer simplemente le parecía mas fácil pasar del tema, no quería entrar en una discusión absurda con ese hombre.

- Ya… puedes retirarte.

Arzhul le hizo un gesto con la mano echando al chico del lugar. Este obedeció y desapareció de allí.

- ¿En que esta pensando señor? –preguntó Aileen quien se mantenía al lado de ese hombre como si de un dios se tratara-.

El hombre se levantó de golpe y propinando un fuerte golpe a la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Le dejé bien claro que traicionarme traería consecuencias para ella y para su familia.

Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y encaró a la mujer menuda que había seguido sus pasos.

- Llama a Ektrom y dile que prepare a sus hombres. ¡Esto no va a quedarse así!

Lo último que pudo escucharse es un fuerte portazo.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 18:33 h_

Wexford entró en el despacho de Kramer con gesto realmente confuso y la mirada algo desencajada. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro y vio a Seifer sentado en el sofá con Rinoa a su lado y Squall, apoyado en la gran mesa de su director. Laguna y Shu, cruzados de brazos junto a Kramer y todo ellos, con sus cejas enfrentadas al máximo. Parecían preocupados o tal vez, ¿asustados?, no supo decirlo con exactitud.

- Acabo de ver las noticias…

- ¡Ya! Pues llega un poco tarde ¿sabe? –interrumpió Seifer con ese sarcasmo innato en el-.

Rinoa le propinó un golpe en el pecho haciéndole callar.

- ¡Que! Es la verdad ¿no? –le recriminó el chico rubio-.

Kramer abandonó el ventanal donde había estado ausente durante esos segundos y caminó hasta el científico.

- Ya lo sabemos pero no queríamos molestarle. Le íbamos a informar, se lo aseguro.

- Entonces es verdad, esa cosa anda suelta –preguntó Wexford con semblante preocupado-.

- Eso parece aunque no lo podemos decir con exactitud. Las imágenes que emiten son bastante confusas -argumentó el director tomando asiento en su sillón de piel-.

- Es esa criatura, no hay duda –habló por primera vez Rinoa casi en un susurro-. No podría olvidar esos ojos... –añadió con la mirada fija en el suelo-.

Todos la miraron sabiendo que si no llega a ser por la rapidez de Irvine aquél día, Rinoa posiblemente abría muerto a manos de ese ser.

- ¿Y que vais a hacer? –preguntó alternado su mirada nerviosa por cada uno de ellos-.

- Estamos en ello –dijo el director sin levantar la cabeza de su mesa-. Usted no se preocupe por nada –sonrió esta vez con aire cansado-.

El científico sonrió de medio lado y agachó la cabeza mientras la meneaba de un lado a otro de forma negativa-.

- Se que vais a entrar en ese lugar aunque no me lo queráis decir. Solo deciros que es peligroso y que si estuviese en mi mano, jamás iríais a esos laboratorios.

- Somos Seeds ¿recuerda? –habló esta vez Seifer levantándose de sus sitio y palmeando la espalda del hombre-.

- Ya, ya y salvasteis el mundo… -agregó agitando la mano en alto como si quisiese restar importancia al asunto-. Aun así, es peligroso.

Squall se acercó al científico y posando su mano en el hombro, asintió.

- Lo sabemos pero debemos hacerlo.

El hombre suspiró cansado sabiendo que sería imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión. Lo quisiera o no estaba entre soldados.

- Esta bien, esta bien –sonrió- pero antes de que me vaya quisiera comentaros algo.

Su mirada se desvió esta vez hasta Rinoa, quien lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

- Es sobre Rinoa. Hace unos días vino a verme, ¿te acuerdas? –le preguntó-.

La mujer asintió sabiendo por donde iba el científico.

- Bueno, me preguntó por la pérdida de sus poderes en ciertas ocasiones, más concretamente cuando estaba cerca de Jared. Edea le dijo que tal vez, podía ser producido por el miedo haciendo que su poder se bloqueara pero ella no estaba tan segura de eso. Así que me comentó si era posible que algo pudiese anular ese poder.

Todos lo miraron fijamente y Rinoa no pudo evitar carraspear nerviosa sabiendo que aquella idea les resultaba algo descabellada.

- Bien pues sí, es posible. Cuando estuve trabajando en Lidecorp se abrió un área destinada a tecnología avanzada y os aseguro que allí se creaba cualquier artilugio que se les pasase por la cabeza, incluidos esos artefactos esféricos que atraían monstruos a unos metro a la redonda.

El hombre hizo una pausa y sacó de una carpeta que sostenía en el brazo, unos papeles.

- Todavía tengo algún contacto –dijo sonriendo mientras agitaba los papeles-. Aquí tengo información sobre artilugios capaces de anular la magia de las brujas. Evidentemente están basados en amuletos de Odin y bueno, ellos tienen la sangre de Rinoa, no creo que les haya resultado muy complicado crear algo así.

- ¿Algo como que? –se interesó Laguna-.

- Algo como una pulsera, collar, broche... no sé cualquier cosa, un reloj…

- Ya, ¿y que debo hacer ante eso? –preguntó Rinoa sin apenas moverse de su asiento-.

El resto la observó desde su posición.

- No se, cuando estés cerca de él, saber que puede ser ese artilugio. Entiendo que es un poco complicado pero ahora sabemos del porqué de ese estado.

- Si, supongo- comentó sin demasiado ánimo-.

El saber que su poder era bloqueado por un artilugio que otra persona podía llevar encima no le tranquilizaba en absoluto sino más bien, le aterraba. Si eso salía a la luz, tal vez otras instituciones decidían comprar tal tecnología, aun había mucha gente que no entendía el poder de las brujas.

- ¿Puedo? –dijo Laguna acercándose al científico y pidiéndole que le enseñara los papeles que sostenía en la mano-.

- ¡Oh, si, claro! Tengo varias copias.

Kramer y Shu se acercaron rápidamente a Laguna y toda su atención recayó en esos papeles.

- Chicos, os podéis retirar, mañana continuaremos –habló el director sin apenas levantar la mirada de los documentos-.

Los tres Seeds suspiraron y decidieron que lo mejor sería marcharse. Seifer fue el primero en salir y tras él le siguieron Squall y Rinoa. Antes de que la pelinegra pudiese coger el ascensor, Wexford la interceptó.

- ¡Rinoa, espera!

Esta se giró hacia él.

- Quería darte esto –dijo sacando una copia de los papeles que le había dado a Laguna-. Échales un vistazo, no dicen mucho pero tal vez os sirvan de ayuda.

Rinoa le sonrió con amabilidad y le dio las gracias. Estaba empezando a coger cariño a ese hombre.

Cuando el grupo llegó al hall Seifer dijo que los demás habían decidido ir al Chrus, así que sin pensárselo demasiado, decidieron despejarse un poco. A esas horas era poco lo que podían hacer y el estar encerrados en sus habitaciones dándole vueltas a todo el tema, no les ayudaba demasiado.

* * *

_Balamb, 20:00 h_

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del Chrus enseguida se percataron del ambiente algo enrarecido del lugar. No había demasiada gente, ya que muchos se habían ido de vacaciones y los pocos que quedaban solo murmuraban y charlaba con algo de temor sobre la noticia de esa mañana. Por mucho que la tele hubiese intentado quitar credibilidad a esas imágenes, la gente no era tonta. Eran demasiadas cosas las que se estaban ocurriendo y nadie les daba una explicación coherente.

Algunos jóvenes de mesas cercanas los miraron con algo de recelo. Los conocían, sabían que eran Seeds y que pertenecían al jardín de Balamb. Esa escuela militar que se ocupaba de salvaguardar la seguridad de la población y que últimamente, parecía ocultar más de un secreto.

- Creo que la gente esta empezando a dudar de nosotros –dijo Seifer dirigiéndose sin vacilar hasta la mesa de siempre-.

- Se supone que somos nosotros los que les protegemos y ni siquiera somos capaces de dar una explicación coherente a estos hechos –contestó Squall mirando con recelo a los grupos de gente-.

Caminó con rapidez sin soltar la mano de Rinoa hasta que consiguieron sentarse junto a los demás.

- ¿Vosotros también os habéis dado cuenta? –dijo Zell-. No confían en nosotros-.

Irvine suspiró mientras se quitaba el sombrero de vaquero.

- No me extraña, yo tampoco lo haría. El cuento chino de la nueva especie de monstruo esta muy oído, ¡la gente no es tonta!

El silencio se hizo en el grupo de Seeds hasta que una palmada en la mesa los sorprendió.

- ¡Necesito beber algo! –exclamó la pelinegra-.

Esta se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hasta la barra donde con rapidez apareció Asha.

- ¡Rinoa! –sonrió con calidez la muchacha-. Todo esto es de locos ¿no? –dijo leyendo el semblante preocupado de la bruja-.

La chica levantó la vista hasta ella y sonrió.

- ¡Exactamente!

- Por cierto, hay algo que quería decirte.

Rinoa observó como Asha esquivaba su mirada momentáneamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

La muchacha hizo un recorrido rápido al bar y observó que no había demasiada gente y los que había, parecían servidos. Así que con agilidad saltó por encima de la barra y tomó asiento en el taburete que estaba al lado de la pelinegra.

- El día que descubrí a Aileen en el baño escuché algo más.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- La oí decir algo sobre ti. No lo comenté porque supuse que era algo que tu… -la chica dejó de hablar-.

- ¿Qué Asha? –preguntó nerviosa-.

Asha suspiró y cogiendo aire, soltó lo que tenía que decir.

- La escuché decir que no estabas embarazada.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par. Jamás hubiera imaginado que eso fuese relevante en todo ese asunto. Asha la miró fijamente e intentó buscar los ojos almendrados que parecían perdidos en algún lugar.

- Rinoa… no estas embarazada ¿no?

Esta salió del trance del que ni siquiera había sido consciente.

- No, no pero… Bueno tras el ataque al jardín me desmayé y tras varias pruebas Kadowaki creyó conveniente hacerme la prueba de embarazo, para salir de dudas.

- ¿Squall lo sabe? –preguntó la camarera con impaciencia-.

- Si, aunque aun no sabría decirte si se asustó, se preocupó, si le hizo ilusión…

La bruja sonrió algo melancólica al recordar aquellos días.

- Es un hombre Rinoa, es normal que se asustase ante la idea de tener un hijo y mas si no lo habíais hablado.

- Si, supongo. Pero me preocupa que mi embarazo pudiese interesar a Lidecorp.

- Lo sé, no quise decir nada en el momento. Antes quería hablarlo contigo –comentó Asha posando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la bruja-.

- Gracias –sonrió de nuevo-. No digas nada a los demás ¿vale? No quisiera añadir otro problema al que ya tenemos.

- ¿Y Squall? Creo que deberías decírselo, conociéndole no creo que le guste que le ocultes el que esa enfermera hablase de tu embarazo. Esta claro que tenían algo planeado Rinoa. No quiero asustarte pero…

- Ya, ya, ya lo sé –interrumpió levantando la mano en alto-, pero son demasiadas cosas Asha.

- Entiendo

Asha observó la preocupación en el rostro de Rinoa y se preguntó si había hecho bien, pero ocultarlo hubiese sido peor.

- Por cierto ¿qué tal la convivencia con el señor Iceberg? –bromeó intentando quitar hierro al asunto-

Rinoa levantó la cabeza y rio ante el comentario de la chica. Para Asha se había vuelto una costumbre llamar a Squall de esa manera y después de muchas miradas asesinas, parecía que el comandante había empezado a tomárselo como una muestra de cariño.

- Bien –sonrió ella-. Aunque no lo creáis en la intimidad es más amble y atento de lo que pueda parecer. La verdad que no creí que vivir con el fuese a resultar… no sé… ¿tan fácil?

La pelinegra volvió a reír.

- Creo que ha cambiado –comentó Asha muy seria-. Desde que volvió y volviste a estar con él, parece distinto. Me gusta más el Squall de ahora.

Las dos chicas sonrieron sabiendo que hace un par de años el estar junto a él se hacía verdaderamente difícil.

Tras la conversación, Asha volvió al trabajo y Rinoa regresó junto a sus compañeros, aunque su cabeza estuvo toda la tarde divagando, intentado saber por qué su embarazo podía haber tenido alguna importancia en la creación del virus.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 23:30 h_

La instructora rubia se desplomó agotada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Seifer. Éste, en un acto reflejo, la cogió de las caderas y girándola, se colocó sobre ella, mientras depositaba fugaces besos en su cuello. Tras un largo suspiro de placer, el cuerpo del chico se relajó aun más sobre Quistis.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que cada vez lo hacemos mejor… -comentó buscando los ojos casi cristalinos de la muchacha-.

Quistis solo pudo reír ante el comentario de él.

- ¿Si? No sé yo –bromeó intentando picar a Seifer-.

Éste frunció el ceño y se irguió sobre sus antebrazos.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues tus gemidos parecían indicar lo contrario –rebatió mientras le hacía cosquillas en la cintura.

La mujer se retorció entre risas intentando escapar de esas manos pero viendo que le sería imposible dado el tamaño del cuerpo que tenía sobre ella, se rindió.

- Vale, vale, vale… me rindo, -dijo con la voz algo acelerada ante el esfuerzo de escapar de su opresor-. Señor Almasy, eres un dios del sexo –continuó bromeando divertida-.

Este sonrió de manera fanfarrona y se echó hacia un lado dándole un respiro a la muchacha que hacía un momento había sido suya.

Quistis no tardó mucho en recuperarse y tras besar los labios del rubio, se levantó para ir al baño. En el corto recorrido, decidió recoger su ropa interior y ya de paso, se apoderó de una camiseta de tirantes de color negro.

Al regresar a la habitación observó que Seifer estaba ya poniéndose su chaqueta, dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Te… vas ya? –preguntó en un tono entre la sorpresa y la decepción-.

- Si bueno, mañana… –intentó argumentar sin saber porque se iba de allí-.

- Bien… vete –atajó la rubia sin dejarle terminar su frase-.

Seifer, que se encontraba frente a la puerta, se giró al escuchar la última palabra de Quistis. La observó y la vio sentarse en la cama de mala gana.

- Espera, no te habrás enfadado ¿no? –preguntó realmente confuso-.

- No, haz lo que te dé la gana –contestó resignada-.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa seca.

- Eso solo me corrobora tu enfado, ¿por qué Quistis?

La mujer levantó la vista hasta el, que seguía plantado frente a la puerta.

- Porque dices… eres tu el que estabas saliendo a hurtadillas de mi habitación –le recriminó-.

- Creo, que no te sigo

- Déjalo Seifer, de verdad, ahora soy yo la que quiero que te vayas –acabó con la voz algo quebrada mientras escondía su cara hacia un lado-.

El muchacho se quedó algo perplejo ante la situación que se acababa de dar. Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada, juraría que hace unos segundos estaba enfadada, como otras tantas veces, nada fuera de lo normal, pero ¿ahora? Parecía realmente triste.

- Quistis –llamó el joven-.

No hubo repuesta.

- Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

Seifer dejó su chaqueta y acercándose hasta la cama, se arrodilló frente a la mujer.

- Esto no es solo porque me fuera ¿no?

La voz del hombre adquirió un tono comprensivo y mientras que con una mano, rodeaba las caderas de la chica, con la otra intentó buscar su cara que parecía querer perderse entre esa larga melena rubia.

- Mírame –dijo recogiendo parte de su pelo tras la oreja-. Dime que pasa Quistis

Seifer se acomodó abandonando su postura en cuclillas y descansó apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo. Sus manos dibujaron con delicadeza la curva de la cintura de la mujer para volver a sus caderas. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y buscó aquellos ojos que tanta paz le emanaban.

Los encontró rojizos y algo húmedos a causa de un par de lágrimas que resbalaron orgullosas por las mejillas rosadas.

- ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti, Seifer?

Quistis habló tras unos segundos, enfrentándose por fin al chico, que con paciencia, se había mantenido frente a ella.

Éste enarcó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

- Llevamos seis años juntos y aun no sé si soy importante para ti o simplemente un juguete con el que entretenerte.

De nuevo una lágrima solitaria recorrió el rostro de la instructora.

- ¿Esto es por lo de Rinoa y Squall? ¿Por qué se van a vivir juntos? Y nosotros…

Seifer no pudo acabar la frase

- ¡Es por todo Seifer! –exclamó elevando el tono de voz-. Esta mañana nos estábamos tirando los trastos a la cabeza como otras tantas veces y ahora…

El tono de voz de la chica fue apagándose poco a poco hasta convertirse casi en un susurro. Sus ajos azules no pudieron aguantar mas la mirada de Seifer, quien parecía no entender nada.

- Tengo la sensación de que la única manera de arreglar estas peleas es teniendo sexo –continuó sin poder mirarlo a la cara-.

Hacia tiempo que Quistis venía sintiendo esto. Muchas veces se sentía sola, como si Seifer tan solo fuese un desconocido con el que pasárselo bien algunas noches. Y el ver a las parejas de su alrededor, no le ayudaba en absoluto. Squall y Rinoa, por ejemplo, a pesar de la frialdad que caracterizaba al comandante siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para Rinoa. Siempre a su lado, protegiéndola. Estaba claro que haría cualquier cosa por ella sin pensarlo.

En cambio Seifer, dudaba de él, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo y era lago que no podía evitar.

Quistis dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en aquel chico rubio que la miraba como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y esta esperando una reprimenda.

- Siento que estás a años luz de mi Seifer. Te necesito, estoy aterrada, desde que todo esto comenzó, los laboratorios, esas criaturas… y tu…

La voz de la instructora se quebró durante unos segundos.

- … decides dejarme sola…

Quistis no pudo aguantar mas sus lágrimas y éstas, resbalaron por sus mejillas sin control. Apenas se movió, sus manos descansado sobre su regazo y su mirada pegada al suelo. Empezaba a sentirse estúpida, su orgullo siempre le había impedido hacer ese tipo de cosas pero no aguantaba más. No soportaba más esas peleas y el comportamiento fanfarrón y en ocasiones estúpido, de aquel muchacho rubio.

Desde que ella había comenzado a explicarse Seifer no había dicho una palabra, la escuchó en silencio y la observó incrédulo.

La instructora lo vio levantarse del suelo y pasearse en círculos frente a ella.

- Puedes irte, si quieres. No te lo impediré –prenunció ella con un hilo de voz-.

- Irme… -dijo acompañado su única palabra con una especie de risa molesta-. ¿En serio crees que me iría ahora? Me sueltas todo esto y… y… ¡Joder, Quistis!

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el orgulloso y rudo soldado se había quedado sin palabras. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, Quistis sentía que aquello no iba bien, nada bien. Creía conocer a ese muchacho y sabía que no le gustaban nada esos numeritos de novia histérica, así que posiblemente no aclararían nada.

- Lo siento

La voz grave, y en aquel momento serena, de Seifer, se dejó escuchar en aquel silencio. Los ojos de Quistis, que seguían pegados al suelo, se abrieron de par en par y no pudo evitar enfrentarse al chico.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó algo incrédula-.

- ¡Que lo siento! –repitió acercándose y arrodillándose de nuevo frente a ella-. De verdad, no creí que te estuviera haciendo daño, pensaba que tu… era lo que querías –explicó dudando de sus palabras-. Nunca entendí porque decidiste estar conmigo. Tu, una de las mejores Seed e instructoras de este jardín saliendo conmigo, el tipo que os traicionó. Siempre me he sentido inferior a ti Quistis y creía que en cualquier momento te cansarías de mi y me darías la patada. Por eso creo que me he comportado así, siempre poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros por si un día…

- Quiero estar contigo Seifer, me gusta estar contigo. Me haces reír, enfadar, llorar… me haces sentir viva.

La pareja se quedó unos instantes mirándose sin saber muy bien que decir. Ninguno esperaba escuchar lo que esa noche se estaban diciendo.

- Contigo cada día es distinto. Me haces olvidarme de lo monótona y aburrida que puede ser la vida. –dijo ella melancólica-. ¿Sabes? Me moría de envidia cuando te veía en mis clases, allí sentado al fondo, quebrantando todas las normas del jardín a la vez y haciendo lo que te daba la gana –rio la chica al recordar aquel comportamiento que tanto la sacaba de quicio-. Creo que en el fondo te tenía envidia por ser capaz de hacer eso y no sentir ningún remordimiento.

- Bueno eso es todo un honor señorita Trepe –rio el chico acariciando la mejilla de ella-. Aunque yo diría que por aquella época se me iba bastante la cabeza. En realidad tenía el mismo miedo que todos vosotros.

La pareja se quedó un rato mirándose fijamente. Era como si ambos se hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

- Te quiero, Quistis y si tu quieres me quedaré a tu lado para siempre.

La instructora sonrió de nuevo y limpió un par de lágrimas que volvían a escaparse sin remedio. Pronto se vio arrastrada de la muñeca y pegada a aquel ancho torso. Quistis se abrazó con fuerza a aquel hombre.

- ¿Te vas a quedar verdad? –preguntó cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los fuertes brazos rodearla-.

- Claro –contestó besando la pequeña cabecita rubia-. Siempre…

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 00:14 h_

Rinoa se encontraba sentada en la cama y con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su móvil. Ni si quiera sabía que era lo que iba a mirar en el aparato. En su cabeza solo rondaba la conversación con Asha. ¿Debía decírselo a Squall? De pronto la presencia del chico tras ella, llamó su atención y el roce de sus labios en su hombro desnudo, la hicieron sonreír.

- Has estado muy callada toda la tarde ¿todo bien? –preguntó el chico inclinándose hacia adelante para buscar la cara de la pelinegra-.

Ésta se giró levemente y acarició el rostro de Squall.

- Si, todo bien

El muchacho agachó la cabeza y suspirando, se movió hasta el borde de la cama.

- ¿No tienes… miedo de lo que viste? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hasta la pared de enfrente-.

Rinoa lo miró pero este seguía dándole la espalda. Con cautela se levantó y llegando hasta el chico, se paró frente al joven para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de Squall se posaron sobre las caderas de la chica y levantó la vista hasta ella.

- Tuve miedo –dijo ella enroscando sus dedos entre los suaves mechones de pelo de Squall-. No sabía si seguías siendo tú y si habías perdido la cordura pero te dije que jamás te iba a abandonar. Ni por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza dejarte allí solo.

- Pero podía haberte…

Los dedos de Rinoa sobre sus labios le obligaron a callar.

- Me da igual

Fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra. Después se inclinó hasta alcanzar los labios de Squall. El castaño saboreó aquella boca de manera pausada y disfrutó de las finas manos acariciando su nuca y espalda. Tuvo miedo de que Rinoa no lo tratase igual después de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana pero ahora sabía que seguía siendo la misma y que como bien había dicho ella, jamás le dejaría solo.

Cuando Rinoa quiso darse cuenta ya estaba bajo el fuerte cuerpo de Squall quien besaba con total dedicación el cuello y los huesos de sus clavículas que se adivinaban bajo la fina piel. La mano del chico se coló bajo la camiseta de ella y acarició uno de sus pechos con delicadeza arrancando un leve gemido por parte de Rinoa.

La pelinegra se removió abrazándose con fuerza a Squall y buscó la boca de esté de manera algo desesperada pero de pronto, algo, un leve susurro lejano, algo que se asemejaba a voces que iban elevando el tono, llamó su atención.

Rinoa cogió la cara se Squall y se separó de sus labios.

- ¿Has escuchado eso? –dijo girando su cabeza hacia un lado-.

Squall la miró desconcertado.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó irguiéndose sobre sus brazos para dejarla espacio-.

Ésta apoyo las manos en el pecho del castaño y se levantó de la cama. Dio un par de pasos mientras se colocaba la camiseta en su sitio y entonces volvió a escucharlo. Sin duda eran voces, algo lejanas pero parecían amenazantes.

Recordó entonces, que de camino a casa se había fijado en la poca gente que había en Balamb. Squall le comentó que por esas fechas mucha gente se marchaba a pasar sus vacaciones fuera y que posiblemente, en el edifico donde ellos vivían, tan solo quedasen ellos y Jenna, su hermana y la pequeña Ada.

Entonces, como si un interruptor se activase en su cabeza, se percató de lo que ocurría.

- Es en casa de Jenna –dijo mirando hacia el techo y plantada en el medio de la habitación-.

- ¡Que, Rinoa! ¡me estás asustando! –exclamó Squall acercándose a ella mientras se ponía la camiseta que ella misma, con anterioridad, le había quitado-.

La pelinegra le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardase silencio y cogiéndolo de la mano, lo arrastró hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Escucha!

Efectivamente, unos voces que parecían estar discutiendo, podían escucharse en el piso de arriba.

- Es una voz de hombre…. –dijo ella prestando más atención-.

- Tal vez esté con alguien, ya sabes…

De pronto un grito, que sin duda fue de una niña pequeña, se escuchó claramente en la penumbra del cuarto de la pareja. Ambos se buscaron la mirada entre la tenue iluminación de la habitación y sin decirse una palabra, se entendieron a la perfección.

Rápidamente se calzaron y cogieron todo lo necesario para salir escaleras arriba.

No dudaron ni un segundo en aporrear la puerta de Linet.

- ¿Linet?, ¿Jenna? –llamó Squall pegándose a la puerta para comprobar si había alguien dentro.

Silencio es lo único que recibió como respuesta.

El muchacho miró a Rinoa, quien se mantenía tras él, con una de sus manos agarrada a su camiseta de manera nerviosa.

- En cuanto hemos llegado las voces han cesado –susurró la pelinegra-.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y sintió como si todo a su alrededor se detuviese. Se giró hacia atrás y entonces vio como un hombre, completamente cubierto con ropas y casco oscuro que ya le resultaban familiares, se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Rinoa consiguió coger a Squall de la cintura y arrastrarlo con ella hacia un lado, evitando así que aquel hombre los alcanzase.

Squall quedó algo desconcertado y tras echarle una mirada a Rinoa de agradecimiento, la cogió de la mano y la colocó tras su espalda a modo de protección.

La pareja adquirió al instante una postura defensiva mientras observaban al hombre que intentaba recuperarse al haberse chocado contra la pared.

- Es un soldado de Lidecorp –susurró Squall- ¿notas algo? ¿estás bien? Tu poder…

- Estoy bien, tranquilo. Pero ¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó ella realmente confundida-.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que el soldado se abalanzó sin piedad sobre ellos. Ambos se separaron para esquivar el ataque y Rinoa fue la primera que atacó. Los movimientos de aquel extraño eran rápidos, hacía tiempo que no veía algo así. Tan solo pudo golpear su rodilla por el lateral haciéndole caer de rodillas pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el soldado se levantó y consiguió golpear las costillas de la joven para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. La pelinegra gimió de dolor y sintió como la pared era la única que la mantenía aun en pie.

- ¡Rinoa!

El grito desesperado de Squall se dejó escuchar en el descansillo y sin piedad, se abalanzó contra el hombre. Lo cogió del cuello con una fuerza que sacó de lo más profundo y lo empotró contra la pared. Sus ojos tornaron a un rojizo brillante y deseó acabar con la vida de ese hombre en aquel mismo instante.

- Te has equivocado de persona… -susurró entre dientes en el oído de aquel tipo-.

El soldado rio fanfarrón mientras intentaba no perder la poca respiración que le quedaba.

- … solo es una maldita pu…

Fue incapaz de acabar la frase porque una lluvia de puñetazos sin piedad, fue directa a su cara. Squall empezó a golpearlo sin poder parar.

Sentía sus nudillos en carne viva pero su mente se nubló de tal manera que el dolor no era suficiente para detenerlo.

Escuchó su nombre lejano, como si le llamasen entre sueños. Más tarde, unas manos tirando de él, rodeándolo por la cintura, consiguieron separarlo de lo que ahora era su presa.

- ¡Basta o lo matarás! –gritó la joven-.

Cuando volvió a la realidad vio a Rinoa mirando sus manos ensangrentadas.

- ¿Estás bien? –pronunció el eliminando los restos de sangre del pómulo de la chica-.

La vio quejarse de dolor y llevarse las manos a las costillas doloridas.

- Si… ¿y tú? casi matas a ese hombre…

Ambos desviaron la mirada hasta el soldado que se encontraba en el suelo con la cara desfigurada a causa de los golpes del comandante.

- No podía parar… -contestó mirando sus manos con algo de miedo-.

Estaba claro que aquellos síntomas iban en aumento y la pérdida de conciencia en combate era uno de los más peligrosos. En su mente aun perduraba la sensación de querer descuartizar a ese tipo con sus propias manos. Se estremeció ante la idea, sin poder apartar la vista del soldado.

- Respira ¿verdad?

- Si, lo he comprobado –dijo Rinoa muy seria-. ¡Abramos esta puerta! ¡ellas están en peligro!

Squall la miró durante unos segundos agradeciéndola en silencio lo que acababa de hacer. Si ella no llega a estar ahí no sabría decir lo que podía haber pasado.

* * *

Ambos muchacho intentaron forzar la puerta, la aporrearon intentando que Linet o Jenna abriesen pero eso no ocurrió. Así que sin más miramientos, el comandante le propinó una fuerte patada consiguiendo que la puerta cediese antes ellos.

- ¡No os mováis!

La voz grave y acolchada de un hombre gritó tras Linet. Squall y Rinoa no pudieron más que quedarse quietos.

- … Squall…

La débil y asustada voz de la pequeña Ada se dejó escuchar en la habitación. El chico rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia ella quien estaba enroscada entre las piernas de su madre. Pero Linet se encontraba completamente atrapada por aquel hombre.

- Es solo una niña… -pronunció el comandante con voz algo temerosa-.

Nadie dijo nada y tampoco nadie se movió. Squall desvió la mirada desde la niña hasta su tía.

Jenna estaba inmovilizada por otro de esos hombres, sujetando el brazo de ésta tras su espalda de manera algo dolorosa.

El chico clavó su mirada en la de Jenna, intentando saber el porqué de esa situación pero solo vio unos ojos completamente asustados.

- Nos las vamos a llevar así que apartaros de nuestro camino –habló el que sujetaba a Linet-.

La pareja no se movió se mantenían con la mirada fija como si estuviese analizando la situación y su mente buscase desesperada todas las opciones posibles para salir ilesos.

De pronto Squall sintió la mano de Rinoa rozando la suya débilmente. El calor que sintió le indicó lo que ya venía sospechando. La miró de reojo sin apenas hacer ningún movimiento y comprobó que en sus muñecas había aparecido un aura azulada apenas visible.

Su poder se había activado.

Volvió ha mirarla y vio esos ojos castaños clavados en el soldado de la izquierda, el que sujetaba a Jenna y el que ahora, era su objetivo.

El chico entendió sin preguntarla, lo que pretendía. Atacaría con esa velocidad que sus poderes le conferían y crearía un momento de desconcierto en el que él debía atacar al otro soldado.

Tras varios segundos haciéndose a la idea, cogió la mano de la bruja y la apretó débilmente, dándola a entender que estaba preparado.

-… vamos…

Tras aquello salió corriendo hacia su objetivo.

Todo a su alrededor se ralentizó. Le encantaba aquella sensación, la de saber que en ese intervalo de tiempo, su enemigo ni siquiera estaba siendo consciente de que ella iba hacia él. Solo cuando estaba a escasos milímetro se percataban de su presencia, entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.

Squall la observó y apenas fue visible antes sus ojos. Un fuerte codazo en la garganta, el único espacio que quedaba desprotegido en esos soldados, lo hizo retroceder y soltar a Jenna. El desconcierto se abrió paso y entonces, fue el turno del comandante. Corrió hacia el otro enemigo pasando cerca de Jenna quien parecía algo aturdida y antes de que pudiese hacer ningún movimiento, lo cogió por uno de sus brazos y girándolo, lo empotró contra la pared del fondo.

Rinoa no pudo evitar observarle, el miedo de que volviese a perder el control se adueñó de ella y entonces, bajo la guardia. Sintió una manos rodear su cuello y como con fuerza la tiraban de espalda contra el suelo.

Un grito ahogado por parte de Rinoa llegó hasta los oídos de Squall quien se giró con rapidez y comprobó horrorizado como aquel soldado sacaba un cuchillo de pequeño tamaño de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo dirigía al cuello de la pelinegra.

Entonces, algo dentro de su cabeza se activó y como aquella vez en el baño, corrió hasta ella.

Linet y Jenna apenas fueron cocientes de que el chico pasó por su lado y lo siguiente que vieron fue como una fuerte patada derribaba al opresor de Rinoa, empotrándolo, con fuerza casi sobrehumana, contra la pared.

En cuestión de minutos aquellos soldados habían quedado fuera de combate.

- ¡Rinoa! –llamó agachándose hasta ella-.

- Acabas de…

La chica desvió la mirada hasta la pared del fondo donde había estado Squall con anterioridad y desde donde se había traslado con tal rapidez que apenas se le pudo ver.

- No lo sé…

El muchacho no quiso dar más explicaciones. Sin saber cómo, aquella velocidad había salido a la luz y por fin había podido utilizarla en su beneficio.

De pronto unos bracitos lo rodearon por el cuello.

- Squall –sollozó la pequeña Ada-.

El castaño la cogió en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza notando como un temblor creciente se hacía dueña de la pequeña.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó esta vez Linet-.

Ambas mujeres parecían en estado de shock. Linet abrazándose a sí misma y Jenna, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Fue Rinoa quien recuperada del último ataque, se acercó a ellas y las intentó tranquilizar.

- ¡Vamos, debemos salir de aquí! –se apresuró a decir mientras las empujaba con delicadeza-.

- Linet tu coche está en el garaje ¿no? –preguntó Squall con la niña aun en brazos quien no tenía ninguna intención de soltarse de su salvador-.

La mujer asintió como si de pronto fuese consciente de la situación y corrió hasta una mesita cercana de donde cogió unas llaves.

- ¡Démonos prisa, no tardarán en recuperarse! –dijo el comandante cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras de si-.

Ahora el único lugar seguro para ellas era el jardín y era allí donde se dirigirían.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capitulito. Larguito ¿no? En compensación por la tardanza. Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews, es lo que me hace seguir adelante y los agradezco un montón. Gracias a TODOS!_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: __** riny-san(punto)deviantart**__**(punto)**_com


	35. capitulo 35

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

_**Link de deviantart: **__riny-san(punto)deviantart__(punto)_com  


* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_He vueltooo! ¿Os acordáis de mí? Jejeje. Entendería que no, perfectamente. _

_Bueno pues he tardado una eternidad si, y no hay excusa, simplemente que no sé muy bien por dónde tirar. Le he dado cien mil vueltas a este capítulo y al final no es nada del otro mundo. Simplemente espero que seáis tolerantes (carita de pena jejej). Aun así espero que os guste._

_Y ahora a leer^^ _

_**Aedora: **__Puufff has debido borrar mi fic de tu mente para siempre no? Jejej. Me alegra que te gustase la escena de Seifer y Quistis, creía que era necesaria esa escena para cerciórarnos de que seguirán juntos, ya que para mí, era la pareja menos estable. Ahora, ya no jeje. Pues como bien dices un hijo de ambos sería bstante interesante para Lidecorp no crees?. Aaayy Señor de los Hermitaños, me ha encantado. Espero k el capi te guste aunque sea un poquito. Un Beso^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Espero k me recuerdes, lo sé tardo mucho, muchísimo pero al final actualizo no? Pues sip la escena de Seifer y Quistis me encantó escribirla pork como él es tan burro jeje., pero con corazón tierrrrno. Y sip, Rinoa no va a dejar que Squall se separe de ella (yo tampoco le dejaría jeje). Y en cuento a los síntomas del virus, a ver como evoluciona. Espero que te guste el capi. Un Abrazooo!_

_**Ariadna:**__ Hola Wapa! K te dije? K en breve estaba jejej. Y del siguiente hay algo más escrito. Pues no sé qué decirte, que te sabes la historia mejor que yo jejeje. Así que naa a ver qué te parece el capi. Hay una escenilla un tanto macabra, me encannnta jeje. Besotes^^_

_**IProOmise:**__ Capi nuevo! Increible no? Jejej. Bueno pues la escena de Seifer y Quistis para mi era super necesaria, es cierto que necesitaban aclararse los pobres. Y en cuanto al bebé sería muy interesante no? A ver qué pasa. Y el supersoldado Squall con super rapidez, para comérselo verdad? Jejeje. Espero que el capi te guste. Un Saludito^^_

_**nancyriny**__**: **__Clarooooo k me acuerdo de ti, k ilusión! La k no sé si se habrá olvidado de mí, eres tu jejeje, con lo k he tardado no? Bueno decirte que leer tu review me dio un chute de energía, ver que te gusta tanto… gracias, de verdad, por el apoyo. Y nada que ya sé que tardé de una vez a otra pero weno, que aquí sigo ok? Espero que te guste el capi. Un Beso^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Hola de nuevoooo! Te acuerdas de mí? Jejeje. Bueno pues al tema, a mi también me gustan los superpoderes de Squall pero claro, no son poderes sino síntomas de un virus requetemalo así que nada bueno le espera jeje, pobreciko mio. Y en cuento a Quistis y Seifer, creí necesaria la escena porque al final era la única pareja que parecía bastante inestable no? Pero mereció la pena por ver a Seifer así de tiernito verdad? Jeje. Naa espero que el capi te guste ok? Un Abracito^^_

_**PearlSnorlax**__**:**__Aaaiisss ya lo siento pero weno como bien dices se hace interesante no? Jejej. Creeme que no lo hago adrede, ni mucho menos. Pero sin duda la inspiración me abandona durante rachas largas. El capi no tiene mucho tema pero aun así, espero que te guste. Gracias por seguir ahí. Un Besote^^_

* * *

**TREINTA Y CINCO**

_Carretera de Balamb, 01:30 h_

Rinoa miró a Squall con preocupación. Desde que habían montado en el coche de Linet no había dicho una palabra. Su mirada estaba fija en la carretera y una gran tensión podía leerse en su rostro. Algunas magulladuras y sus nudillos ensangrentados le hicieron recordar la pelea con aquellos soldados. El comportamiento de Squall no había sido para nada normal y si ella no hubiera estado allí es probable que hubiese acabado con la vida de aquel hombre sin remordimiento alguno.

La chica se mantuvo callada fijando su vista en la negrura que se extendía a lo largo de la carretera que conectaba el jardín con el pueblo portuario de Balamb. Después desvió los ojos hasta el espejo retrovisor, por el cual hecho un vistazo a la parte de atrás. La pequeña Ada estaba encima de su madre, rodeándola por el cuello y sin apenas moverse. Ésta por su parte, parecía con la mirada perdida. Rinoa no supo decir que pasaba en ese momento por su mente.

En cambio Jenna parecía al acecho, cruzó una rápida mirada con ella, que a Rinoa le pareció de advertencia o tal vez de ¿amenaza?

De pronto la mano de Squall en su cara, la hizo volver los ojos hasta él.

- ¿Te duele? –preguntó éste tocando el pómulo donde aquel soldado la había golpeado con fuerza-.

La bruja observó como el chico alternaba su mirada entre ella y la carretera.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes –contestó-.

El joven la miró una última vez cerciorándose de que lo que le decía era verdad y entonces, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, habló.

- Iremos al jardín. Allí estaréis protegidas –comentó dirigiéndose a sus vecinas-. Y nos tendréis que contar que ha pasado –añadió bajando el tono de voz-.

Éstas asintieron sin más. Ni si quiera sabían si recordarían como había empezado aquella locura.

Minutos más tarde apareció ante ellos la enorme verja de hierro forjado que cerraba a cal y canto el jardín. Squall disminuyó la velocidad y siguió la carretera hacia delante hasta que llegó a la entrada del garaje. Detuvo el coche frente a la cabina y bajó la ventanilla. Rápidamente, un soldado salió al encuentro.

- ¡Comandante! –se sorprendió mientras se cuadraba frente a Squall-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó dudoso-.

- Tranquilo, quiero que avises al Director, que nos espere en su despacho y los que estáis de guardia, no perdáis de vista el perímetro.

El soldado se puso muy recto y asintió con energía. Después corrió dentro de la garita y tras levantar la valla que prohibía el paso hasta el garaje, se le vio descolgando el teléfono.

El coche avanzó con lentitud y se introdujo dentro del jardín. Ahora estaban a salvo.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 01:53 h_

Cuando entraron en el jardín, el silencio que lo invadía resultó algo turbador. Eran pocas las ocasiones que podía disfrutarse de esa tranquilidad nocturna.

Con paso decidido, Squall anduvo hasta el ascensor. Linet, con la pequeña en brazos y su hermana tras ella, siguieron a la pareja sin decir una sola palabra.

Muy pocas veces las mujeres se habían dejado caer por allí y siempre habían sido incapaces de apartar su mirada de esos altos y majestuosos techos, sus enormes cristaleras rodeándolo y esos anchos pasillos circulares adornados de fuentes y jardines a sus lados. Era como entrar en un palacio.

Cuando el director los vio entrar por la puerta se acercó hasta ellos con semblante más que preocupado.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Edea cerró la puerta del despacho cuando todos estuvieron dentro y guio a Linet y a la pequeña Ada hasta el sofá para que tomaran asiento. Parecían exhaustas. Luego les sirvió un poco de agua. Jenna por su parte, se quedó algo más rezagada y se recostó contra una pared.

- No lo sabemos. Oímos ruidos y cuando subimos a su apartamento nos atacaron –resumió Squall en pocas palabras-.

- ¿Lidecorp?

Tras un silencio el chico asintió.

- Vestían igual que cuando nos atacaron en el jardín pero su fuerza era la de un hombre normal.

Edea dejó a Linet y su atención recayó en la pareja.

- Debéis ir a la enfermería a que os miren esto- comentó mientras analizaba con atención el pómulo de Rinoa como si de una madre se tratara-.

- ¡Ouch! –se quejó la joven cuando los dedos de la mujer la rozaron-.

- No seas quejica…

Después se dirigió a Squall, quien tampoco pudo evitar quejarse ante el roce en sus heridas.

- Estoy bien, Edea –dijo apartándose un poco de ella.

De pronto entró por la puerta un Laguna agitado y presuroso.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó acercándose a su hijo-.

Después miró con algo de recelo a Jenna y su hermana.

- Las atacaron –atajó Rinoa señalando a las hermanas-. Lidecorp –añadió-.

- Pero…

Las palabras de Laguna fueron interrumpidas por el director.

- Laguna, necesito que algunos de tus hombres vayan al bloque de apartamentos y que se aseguren de que aquello vuelve a ser seguro.

El hombre asintió enérgico y sin decir una palabra más salió del despacho no sin antes cruzar una mirada cómplice con su hijo, tal vez cerciorándose, de que estarían bien.

- Perdonad pero ¿alguien nos puede explicar que está pasando?

Linet se levantó con su hija aun en brazos y clavó la mirada en Kramer. Éste la miró fijamente y después bajó levemente la cabeza y la meneó de forma negativa.

- Aun no lo sabemos pero aquí estaréis seguras. Creo que debéis descansar, mañana os explicaremos lo que pasa ¿de acuerdo? –dijo quitándose las gafas y mirando a la mujer de manera afable-.

La mujer miró a su hermana que aún se encontraba en aquel rincón callada y con la mirada pegada al suelo. Su gesto, totalmente indescifrable. Linet pensó que hacía mucho que no la veía así.

- ¿Jenna?

Ésta levantó la vista algo sorprendida, como si una retahíla interior hubiese sido interrumpida.

- Oye ¿estás bien? –preguntó Squall acercándose a ella-.

- Si, no te preocupes –contestó apartándose bruscamente de el sin llegar a dejar que la tocase-.

Squall se quedó con la mano en alto y algo sorprendido.

- Está bien –se rindió-. Edea ¿crees que podrían quedarse en alguna de las habitaciones del nueva ala? –preguntó ignorando el comportamiento de hacia un momento-.

La mujer de larga melena se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos y después asintió.

- Sí, claro.

Edea se dirigió a Linet y cogiendo a la pequeña Ada de la mano, las guio.

- ¿Vienes conmigo pequeña?

La niña miró a su madre y a su tía, después como si pidiese la aprobación de Squall y Rinoa, desvió su mirada hasta ellos.

La pareja sonrió y asintieron.

- Mañana paso a verte, prometido –le dijo Squall a Ada cuando pasó por su lado de la mano de Edea-.

La niña sonrió y se despidió.

- Aquí estaréis bien –añadió Rinoa mirándolas por última vez-.

Cuando todas desaparecieron por la puerta, Squall soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre la pared que tenía tras él.

- Esto es de locos… -gruñó masajeando sus sienes-. Y la cabeza me va a estallar –añadió enfadado-.

Rinoa se acercó a él con cautela y posó su mano en la mejilla del joven.

- Debes descansar, estás exhausto.

- Si, será lo mejor –aconsejó Kramer-. Rinoa, os podéis quedar en tu habitación y que os miren esas heridas –ordenó de manera protectora-.

El hombre se acercó hasta una especie de vitrina pequeña y cogió una tarjeta de acceso a la habitación que entregó a la bruja. El hombre supuso que no la llevaría consigo en ese momento.

- Gracias Kramer.

- Mañana hablamos. Quiero que descanséis ¿me oís? Por vuestras caras, diría que lleváis varias noche sin pegar ojo.

La pareja dejó escapar un sonido a modo de risa sarcástica. ¿Días sin dormir? A ellos les parecían años.

* * *

_Habitación de Rinoa, 02:30 h_

Rinoa caminó presurosa hasta su antigua habitación. Había ido a la enfermería a que le mirasen el pómulo y la espalda. Jefferson, quien estaba de guardia, se limitó a hacer su trabajo y no preguntó nada. Al parecer la mirada perdida de Rinoa le indicó que estaba mejor callado, algo que la joven bruja, agradeció.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación se encontró con un Squall demasiado pensativo. Se mantenía frente a la ventana, sus manos en los bolsillos y su espalda levemente arqueada. Los ojos, casi transparente a causa de la luz que reflejaba la luna, se veían ausentes, como si en ese momento vagasen perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

- He vuelto –dijo la muchacha pegándose a la espalda de Squall y recostando su cara en ella-.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos ante el agradable contacto que aquel cuerpo le proporcionaba y deslizó sus manos por la musculada espalda hasta llegar a su cintura.

- ¿No piensas ir a la enfermería? –preguntó poniéndose de puntillas y asomando su cabeza por detrás del hombro del chico-.

Éste giró levemente la cabeza y la inclinó para mirarla.

- Solo es la mano –dijo sacándola del bolsillo y mostrando los nudillos despellejados a la chica-.

- Ya…

Rinoa se apartó algo de él y le levantó la camiseta mostrando un corte en un costado y algún que otro rasguño.

- ¿Y esto?

- No es nada, además mañana ni se verá –dijo de manera desinteresada-.

Rinoa frunció el ceño y cogiendo al chico de la mano, lo guio hasta el baño.

- Deja que te cure.

El muchacho suspiró y recostándose en la pequeña encimera del baño, se deshizo de su camiseta. Rinoa abrió un armarito que había justo detrás de ella y se hizo con un botiquín del cual sacó algo de alcohol para las heridas, unas vendas y algunas tiritas.

- Ellas van a estar bien –comentó Rinoa mientras limpiaba las heridas del chico-.

Un silencio bastante incomodo fue lo único que la morena obtuvo por respuestas.

- Squall… -llamó posando sus manos en la ancha espalda-, ¿estás bien?

El muchacho se giró por fin y le dedicó una mirada algo lastimera.

- ¿Qué se supone que está pasando Rinoa? –suspiró cansado mientras masajeaba sus ojos-.

- Oye, todo va a ir bien ¿vale? –intentó animarlo-.

Aquellos ojos azules volvieron a clavarse en los de ella.

- No sé si voy a poder protegerte –dijo al fin-. Lo que ha pasado esta noche, sé que bajaste la guardia porque creíste que volvería a perder el control.

- Bueno, somos un equipo ¿no? –sonrió buscando la mirada del chico que se mantenía esquiva-.

- Pero…

Rinoa tapó la boca del muchacho y no le dejó hablar más. A ella no le importaba todo aquello, sabía de sobra que Squall no dejaría que nada la pasase, su confianza en él era ciega y jamás le dejaría de lado.

- Mírate… estás agotado ¿por qué no descansamos? –aconsejó la pelinegra-.

Este apoyó su frente en la de ella y tras besarla, la guio hasta la pequeña cama.

Cuando Rinoa abrió los ojos, una intensa luz blanquecina impactó directamente en su retina haciendo que sus ojos se cerrasen por mero instinto. Cuando creyó que su vista se había acostumbrado a esa extraña claridad, volvió a abrirlos.

Su mirada era borrosa y le costaba enfocar. Lo primer que vio fue un foco redondo y enorme sobre su cabeza, luego aquella camilla metálica. En cuestión de segundos, su corazón se aceleró sin control. Otra vez estaba en aquella habitación con la que soñó hacia unas semanas y en la que se veía a ella misma tumbada allí.

Ahora parecía distinto, la sensación de terror parecía real y el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Su cabeza daba vueltas sin control. Cuando intentó incorporarse, alguien, un hombre de blanco con su cara tapada, se acercó hasta ella y tocó su frente.

- Tranquila, todo acabará muy pronto

La pelinegra solo vio sus ojos pero aquello le fue suficiente. Esos inconfundibles ojos azules cristalinos solo podían pertenecer a Jared. Le observó moverse a su alrededor, comprobar algunos tubos que salían de sus brazos y después, la obligó a flexionar sus piernas y abrirlas levemente.

La sensación de desconcierto aumentó cuando lo vio desaparecer bajo la sabana. De pronto sintió como unas manos palpaban aquella zona. Rinoa se tensó aún más y por un momento todo se volvió negro. Cuando recobró de nuevo la conciencia, se incorporó como pudo.

Sin ser consciente aun de lo que ocurría, empezó a notar un dolor insoportable en el bajo vientre, unos quejidos salieron inconscientes de su garganta pero cuando sus ojos viajaron hasta donde notaba el dolor, juraría que su corazón se paró momentáneamente.

Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, lo que debía ser un blanco impoluto, ahora estaba bañado de un rojo intenso, proveniente de su interior. Intentó pedir ayuda, pero la falta de aire se lo impedía, su respiración se aceleraba por momento y comprobó horrorizada que sus manos también estabas bañadas de sangre. Las miró detenidamente, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y totalmente incrédula ante la situación.

Un sonido levemente familiar y otra punzada intensa de dolor, la hicieron volver su vista hasta su vientre bañado en sangre. Sin duda se estaba volviendo loca ¿aquello que oía era el llanto de un bebé?

De pronto, el que creía que era Jared, apareció de nuevo frente a ella pero algo había cambiado. Llevaba algo entre sus brazos, envuelto en una sábana igualmente bañada en sangre.

- ¿Qué… que…? ¿esto…?

Rinoa fue incapaz de articular palabra. La voz de Jared resonaba lejana en su cabeza.

- Aquí está tu bebe, ha habido algunos problemas pero lo arreglaremos.

Cuando vio lo que había envuelto en aquella sabana solo pudo gritar de terror. Sin duda aquello no era humano.

Solo pudo sentir como su garganta se desgarraba con aquel grito y después todo a su alrededor se oscureció y su mente se desvaneció.

La pelinegra se incorporó de golpe en la cama, unas lágrimas inconscientes mojaban su cara y juraría que era incapaz de respirar. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la ventana donde intentó recobrar el aliento.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Una pesadilla macabra? ¿Una alucinación?

En cuestión de segundos y aun con la mente totalmente confusa, sintió las manos de Squall en sus caderas, intentando llamar su atención.

Como en el sueño, era incapaz de entender lo que el comandante le decía y tan solo pudo aferrarse con fuerza a aquella espalda. Squall sintió como los dedos de la joven se clavaban con fuerza en sus músculos e intentó que tu temblor desapareciese.

Mientras que estaba entre aquellos brazos vino a su mente la conversación que había tenido con Asha, en la que le contaba que había oído a Aileen hablar de su embrazo con Lidecorp. Tal vez aquello le había marcado más de lo que imaginaba y de ahí, esa horrible pesadilla.

- Rin… -llamó el joven mientras depositaba algunos besos sobre el pelo de la muchacha que retenía entre sus brazos-.

Ésta, ya más tranquila, se separó levemente de él y elevó la mirada hasta alcanzar los ojos del chico. Éste limpió las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro con sus dedos pulgares.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con preocupación-.

La pelinegra suspiró sonoramente, al parecer más tranquila y se dirigió al borde de la cama donde se sentó con desgana.

- ¿He tenido una pesadilla horrible? –dijo al fin-.

Squall se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura.

- Una pesadilla de ¿esas…? –preguntó refiriéndose a lo que podían ser sueños premonitorios-, …o ¿simplemente una pesadilla?

- No lo sé pero ha sido horrible. Me encontraba en una habitación, como las que tu describías y Jared estaba allí, luego me decía algo y me entregaba un bebe, decía que era mío pero no era normal, Squall era horrible, era un monstruo… –intentó explicar con esa dificultad que se crea al intentar contar un sueño-.

El comandante se quedó allí arrodillado y totalmente confuso. ¿A que venía ese sueño?

- Crees que Jared… te hizo algo…

Squall no pudo acabar esa pregunta que ni si quiera sabía cómo formular.

- Ayer Asha me contó algo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo decírtelo y menos con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche.

La chica suspiró de nuevo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás clavando sus ojos castaños en el techo de la habitación.

- ¿El que Rinoa?

La voz del hombre que se mantenía arrodillado frente a ella, la hizo volver la cabeza hasta él. Parecía confuso y preocupado.

- Cuando escuchó a Aileen hablar con Lidecorp también escuchó como les contaba que yo, al final, no estaba embarazada.

Los ojos azules del comandante se mantuvieron fijos en ella durante unos segundos, sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto, como si la noticia aun no hubiese llegado hasta su cerebro.

- Estaban interesados en tu embarazo –repitió levantándose del suelo-.

Se paseó por la pequeña habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Rinoa que como siempre, no sabría decir que estaba pensando ese hombre.

- Pensarán que un bebé nuestro, tendría unas condiciones excepcionales ¿no?

- Supongo, pero no deja de ser una locura –comentó en tono algo irónico-. Siento no habértelo contado antes, también es algo que te incumbe y…

- No pasa nada –interrumpió de manera comprensiva-, con todo lo que tenemos encima…

La joven levantó la vista hasta él y lo vio allí en medio, mirándola con ternura y sonriéndola de manera amable.

- No pienso dejar que esa gente te haga ningún daño –dijo con rotundidad-.

Antes de que Rinoa pudiese decir nada se vio de nuevo arrastrada a la cama y rodeada por los brazos de Squall.

Ahora que le había contado aquello se sentía más tranquila pero la imagen de la pesadilla aun vagaba por su mente.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 09:45 h_

Seifer caminaba por los pasillos con esas grandes zancadas que solía dar. Hacia una hora más o menos que les habían informado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y pensaron en dejar descansar algo más, tanto a la pareja como a las mujeres y la niña.

Pero el Seed rubio no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber qué demonios había pasado.

Cuando llegó frente a la antigua habitación de Rinoa, se paró frente a ella y llamó con cautela. Sus nudillos resonaron levemente. Esperó paciente y entonces la cara de Squall apareció tras la puerta.

- Seifer… -dijo sin demasiado ánimo-.

Éste se coló dentro y miró a la pareja.

- Tenéis una pinta horrible, parece que llevéis una semana de resaca –dijo soltando una carcajada-.

Rinoa y Squall cruzaron una mirada y después rieron con Seifer. La verdad, es que no habían pegado ojo y por sus heridas, parecía que habían estado en una pelea callejera.

- Ya, ya, creo que estamos teniendo una mala racha –dijo irónico pero dibujando media sonrisa en su cara-.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó tras una pausa-.

- No lo sabemos –contestó Rinoa desde la cama-. Esperemos que Linet y Jenna nos digan algo más.

Seifer hizo una mueca con la cara.

- Edea ha estado hablando con ellas. Les hemos contado todo, lo de los laboratorios, el virus, que necesitan a Squall… Hemos creído conveniente que lo supieran si queremos que nos ayuden.

Los tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas, era lo que debían hacer.

- Creo que será mejor ir al despacho –dijo Squall-.

Los demás asintieron y tras unos minutos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

_Laboratorios Lidecorp, 11:00 h_

Ahí estaban esos soldados que habían fracasado en la misión de traer a Jenna y su familia hasta Arzhul. Sus golpes y magulladuras eran evidentes y uno de ellos, el que Squall golpeó sin piedad, estaba ingresado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que os haya sido imposible traer a dos mujeres y una niña? –preguntó Arzhul con calma pero claramente enfadado-.

- Ya le hemos dicho que aparecieron esa bruja y Leonhart. Nos fue imposible luchar contra ellos. Señor, ese hombre tiene una fuerza sobrenatural y su rapidez, le tenía que haber visto. Y la bruja…

- ¡Ya sé de sus poderes! –gritó encarando a esos hombres y haciéndoles callar-.

Éstos retrocedieron asustados.

- Sabéis que esa mujer lo contara todo ¿no?. Os dejé bien claro que si esto fracasaba nos pondríais en peligro a todos –exclamó con furia-.

- Podemos volver…

- ¡Callaos! Posiblemente estén en el jardín –interrumpió-. ¡Dejadme, necesito pensar!

Los soldados se disculparon de nuevo y se despidieron de Arzhul. El hombre se quedó allí solo, pensando en cómo podía arreglar aquel desastre que esos incompetentes habían creado.

* * *

_Despacho de Kramer, 11:30 h_

Todos llevaban un buen rato en aquel despacho intentando averiguar la razón de la presencia de esos soldados en Balamb. Linet había explicado varias veces lo que recordaba pero ningún dato les ayudaba demasiado.

Repasaron juntos el día completo, intentando hallar alguna pista, alguna situación por muy insignificante que fuese, que les ayudase, pero seguían sin tener nada.

Irvine y Selphie hacia un rato que se habían ido con la pequeña Ada a buscar a la mujer de Wexford. Posiblemente estuviese con su hijo y creyeron conveniente que la pequeña Ada ya había sufrido bastante, estar con otro niño sería mejor que escuchar una y otra vez lo ocurrido esa noche.

- Así que la única explicación coherente es que buscaban a Squall ¿no? –dijo Kramer-.

Linet miró de nuevo a Jenna. Aún estaba asimilando esa maldita historia que parecía salida directamente de una película apocalíptica, pero en su hermana solo encontró ausencia. Desde que habían llegado esta mañana al despacho, no había abierto casi la boca, era como si algo la martirizase por dentro, ¿ocultaba algo?

- Y a ¿Rinoa? –dijo Quistis-. Wexford nos ha dicho que cuando estuvo con Jared era su sangre la que utilizaban para mejorar el virus.

- Si, puede ser –dijo esta vez Laguna-. Por cierto la zona del apartamento es totalmente segura. Han estado toda la noche vigilando y allí no ha aparecido nadie, aun así he ordenado que varios hombres se queden un tiempo por la zona.

Kramer se levantó de su sillón y suspirando sonoramente habló dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

- Creo que por el momento os podéis retirar. Squall, Rinoa, ¿porque no volvéis juntos al apartamento? –dijo señalando a Linet y Jenna-, después de comer podéis volver. Tenéis peor aspecto que anoche –sonrió de medio lado-.

Squall no pudo evitar una risa, sabían que su aspecto era bastante demacrado pero ¿tanto se notaba?

- A la tarde volveremos a repasar los hechos. Tal vez se nos haya pasado algo por alto –habló esta vez Laguna-.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado el presidente de Esthar dio un largo suspiro y girándose hacia Kramer lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Qué ¿qué opino? –resopló-, que cada vez todo esto se tuerce más. Una de esas criaturas anda suelta, tenemos a una instructora de nuestro jardín infectada, Wexford aún no ha encontrado nada que detenga el virus, no sabemos nada de Aileen… no sé, creo que se nos esta yendo de las manos. Quiero acabar con esos laboratorios como el que más pero preparar una misión en estas condiciones sería un suicidio. No tenemos nada, Laguna –finalizó dejándose caer en el sillón-.

Éste lo miró y se acercó hasta la mesa del Kramer.

- Ahora no es momento de rendirse. No dejaré que ese virus acabe con mi hijo y ni con ninguno de esos chicos.

La voz de Laguna sonó grave y rotunda. No había nada más que decir.

* * *

_Balamb, 13:00 h_

Cuando llegaron al edificio de apartamentos, unos hombres, que enseguida se identificaron como soldados de Esthar, les indicaron que no había ningún peligro y que la zona estaba totalmente vigilada.

Squall se cercioró de que Linet, Jenna y la pequeña Ada estuviesen bien. Así que las acompañó hasta la misma puerta donde las vio desaparecer.

Jenna escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí y dio un largo suspiro, el cual Linet, no supo identificar si fue de tranquilidad o de agobio.

- Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado muy rara desde que…

- ¿Cómo quieres que este? Unos soldados de no sé qué laboratorio nos han atacado en plena noche porque querían a Squall, quien al parecer es un superhombre o algo así… -mintió descaradamente-.

Los nervios de que alguien descubriese la verdad, la estaban martirizando y la hacían hablar más de la cuenta y demasiado rápido, algo no muy común en ella.

- Vale lo que tú digas –contestó su hermana con las manos en alto-. Porque no bañas a Ada, mientras yo, haré algo de comer-.

Jenna asintió sin apenas cruzar mirada con su hermana y cogiendo a su sobrina en brazos, se dirigió al baño.

Llenó la bañera de manera mecánica y con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared. No fue hasta que su sobrina habló tras ella, que reaccionó.

- ¡Vamos enana! –dijo mintiéndola en el agua tibia-.

Enseguida la pequeña empezó a jugar con la espuma y con una serie de juguetes que su tía le había dejado en el agua. Su mente infantil, posiblemente, hubiese borrado todo lo de la noche anterior, cosa que no había ocurrido con Jenna.

Ésta miro a su sobrina y sonriendo se dejó caer hasta el suelo, mientras resbalaba su espalda por la pared.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Contar la verdad? Eso supondría poner en peligro aún más a su familia e incluso al jardín de Balamb. Aunque tal vez ellos las protegerían.

Agitó la cabeza intentando aclararse y pegando sus piernas contra el pecho, las rodeo con sus brazos.

Por otra parte, si ocultaba la verdad, todo seguiría igual que hasta ahora. Su situación no cambiaría y Arzhul seguiría amenazándola una y otra vez.

- ¿Ves como Squall no salvaría de nuevo?

La voz de la pequeña Ada, quien jugaba con un barquito de manera despistada, resonó en los oídos de Jenna. Ésta dejó escapar una risa cansada. Si se atrevía a contar la verdad perdería a Squall para siempre. No es que creyera que en algún momento podría tenerlo pero por lo menos, parecía preocuparse por ella y eso era suficiente. Es cierto, el y su gente las habían salvado, no se merecían todo eso.

Aquella locura debía acabar de una vez por todas, el proyecto se había ido de las manos y mucha gente empezaba a correr peligro. Ella era la única que podía parar todo aquello, aunque pusiese su vida en riesgo.

Estaba dispuesta, esa tarde lo contaría todo.

* * *

_Finitoooo ya sé que no ocurre gran cosa y además es un poco cortito pero es que lo he tenido que cortar. Así que del siguiente ya hay algo escrito. Buena noticia no? Jejeje. Espero vuestros reviews, si es que seguís por aquí. Un Besazo a toos!_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

* * *

_**Ilustraciones**__: __riny-san(punto)deviantart__(punto)_com


	36. Capitulo 36

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

_**Link de deviantart: riny-san(punto)deviantart(punto)com**_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, siiiiiii por fín. Como siempre, pido perdón. Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo que lo mío me ha costado, madre míaaaaaa. Se centra bastante en Jenna, algo totalmente necesario para el avance de la historia. A ver que os parece. también he dejado ilustración nueva en Deviant, nada del otro mundo pero espero que os guste ._

_Y ahora a leer^^ _

_**LuKuran: **__Buenassss! Enferma no estoy jejej pero si que creo k la inspiración me abandona de vez en cuando jejeje. Me alegro de que no te olvidases de mí y como siempre, mil gracias por seguirme y que te guste mi historia. A ver qué te parece el capi nuevo, ya me contarás ;-) Un Abrazo^^_

_**IProOmise:**__ Si soy yo, me has invocado esta vez? Jejejej. Horrible el sueño de Rinoa, sip, Aunque con Squall al lado tal vez se pase mejor no? Jeje. Bueno este capi también es bastante calmadito y tal vez dejes de tener tanta manía a Jenna. A ver que te parece. Un Saludo ^^_

_**Ariadna:**__ Heeeyyy! Aquí esta la actualizaciónnnn! Por fin, madre mía lo que me ha costado, ya lo siento. Naa que gracias por tus piropazos que de verdad me ayudan a seguir adelante. A ver que te parece este capi, hay relato de Jenna y alguna escenita interesante de Squall jejej Espero ponerte algún pelito de punta también jejej. Mil Besotes^^_

_**Naha Arabi:**__ Bueno antes que nada Bienvenida! Y mil gracias por dejarme review, ue como siempre digo no hay mejor cosa para seguir adelante con la historia. Me alegre mucho que te guste mi historia y también mis ilustraciones, es todo un halago XD. Espero que tengas tiempo de seguir leyéndome. Un Saludo^^_

_**PearlSnorlax:**__ He vuelto a tardar, sorryyyy! Mira que intento tardar lo menos posible pero… en fin que ya está aquí el capi. Pues como siempre alguna escena romanticona de Squall y Rin en el baño pa' no perder la costumbre jeje. Y la verdad de Jenna, a ver si así te cae mejor jeje, solo hay que entenderla. Espero que te guste e intentaré tardar menos la próxima. Un Beso^^_

_**Aedora: **__Yo también ando desaparecida, no pasa nada. Pues naa espero que el capi no te parezca demasiado corto y que después de leer, Jenna te caiga algo mejor jejej, pobre yo también barbearía por Squall no? Jejej. Espero que te guste. Un Saludito^^_

* * *

**TREINTA Y SEIS**

_Apartamento de Squall, 13:45 h_

Rinoa se encontraba en el baño, en ropa interior y con la mirada perdida en su propio reflejo. Miró su pómulo herido y también los múltiples arañazos que ocupaban sus piernas. Una magulladura a la altura de las costillas se estaba haciendo presente poco a poco. Intentó hacer memoria de la última vez que su cuerpo estuvo ileso. Le daba la sensación de que últimamente, siempre estaba herida. Podría haberse curado ella misma, su poder se lo permitía, pero era algo que no le gustaba hacer, acaso de que fuese totalmente necesario y por el momento, no lo era.

En cambio Squall, posiblemente habría conseguido deshacerse de esas heridas en unas horas. Sabía que ese virus se iba adueñando de él poco a poco. Le había visto golpear a ese hombre, una y otra vez, sin piedad, posiblemente ni fue consciente de lo que realmente hacía. Y esa velocidad ¿qué se supone que era eso? No lo había dicho pero aquello le estaba empezando a asustar de verdad.

De pronto alguien tras su espalda la sobresaltó, el hombre que ocupaba su pensamiento en ese mismo instante, apareció y se acurrucó tras ella mientras escondía la cara en su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó abandonando el sugerente cuello de la muchacha y observándola a través del espejo-.

- Estoy horrible… -se lamentó ella-.

El chico meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Estas preciosa… –susurró en su oído-. Por cierto aun me debes una ducha… -añadió mientras besaba el cuello de la joven-.

Ésta sonrió y recordó la mañana en la que peleó con él antes de sufrir aquel fuerte ataque. La verdad que acurrucarse en los brazos de Squall con el agua caliente cubriendo sus cuerpos, era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto, de hecho, no se le ocurría una idea mejor.

En el momento que el agua tibia cubrió ambos cuerpo, un suspiro de placer se escapó de sus gargantas. Squall se acomodó en esa bañera semicircular y dejó que el pequeño cuerpo de Rinoa se recostara sobre su pecho.

Los brazos del chico enseguida rodearon el torso de la bruja y sintió como su cabeza descansaba ahora, en su hombro. Squall no podía dejar de besar su mejilla y cuello, una y otra vez, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de esa joven en sus labios. Era como si necesitara demostrarle que era el Squall de siempre, a pesar de cómo le había visto comportarse la noche anterior con esos soldados.

Rinoa sintió como una de las manos del muchacho rozaba con total suavidad su pecho para luego posarla sobre su vientre, el cual acarició con delicadeza. A veces se preguntaba como las manos de ese soldado, que con tantos hombres había luchado y tanta violencia había visto, podían acariciarla de esa manera tan amable. Por mucho que creyese conocer a Squall, jamás imaginó que pudiese ser tan sumamente atento en el terreno íntimo, sabiendo lo que ella necesitaba en cada momento. Justo en ese instante eran ese tipo de caricias las que más falta le hacían.

- Estás muy callada –dijo el chico tras unos minutos de silencio-.

- Estoy cansada… -contestó casi en un susurro-.

Squall no rebatió las palabras de la muchacha y dejó que se acomodara más contra su pecho. Besó repetidas veces su frente mientras que su mente no dejaba de insistir en la idea de que Rinoa no estaba bien. Se empeñaba en hacer ver a todo el mundo que era fuerte y que podía con todo aquello pero Squall sabía de sobra, que eso no era así. Saber que Jared podía anular su poder no había sido las mejores noticias que podían recibir en eso momentos y estaba seguro de que los sueños con los laboratorios se repetían demasiado a menudo.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que Jared vuelva? –preguntó Squall casi afirmando sus palabras-.

La pelinegra no respondió y tras un largo suspiro se incorporó y pegando sus piernas contra su pecho, las rodeó con sus finos brazos. Dejó que el agua caliente, envolviendo todo su cuerpo, la tranquilizara. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, tan frágil. La idea de volver a encontrarse con Jared le aterraba pero era algo que no podía decir, no se sentía con derecho a quejarse. Gente inocente estaba muriendo, el virus seguía avanzando en el organismo de Squall, incluso su compañera Reena estaba infectada y aún seguía sedada en Esthar. ¿Y ella tenía miedo de un simple hombre?

- ¿Acaso importa?

Squall frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello y desde su posición, observó durante unos segundos, como las gotas de agua que caían del pelo de la chica, resbalaban por su espalda. Después se inclinó hacia delante, y cogiendo a Rinoa por los hombros, la atrajo hasta colocarla entre sus piernas. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de la muchacha y sus brazos la rodearon por las piernas, tal y como estaba ella.

- Si, importa –dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la joven-.

El tono de Squall sonó rotundo a la vez que sereno.

- Todos dan por hecho que esos soldados venían a por mí –habló tras ella mientras la pegaba más contra su pecho-. ¿Crees que no he pensado, que tal vez, era a ti a quien buscaban? Wexford lo dejó claro, tú también les haces falta.

La pelinegra suspiró de nuevo pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Estaba realmente agotada, era como si las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se hubiesen quedado en aquel baño. Ni si quiera sabía cuándo era la última vez que había descansado por completo. Sus pesadillas se repetían con regularidad, Jared rondaba su mente constantemente y lo único que deseaba era refugiarse en Squall, abrazarse a ese hombre y no soltarse jamás, pero no podía. No quería volver a ser esa niña indefensa, que siempre acababa pidiendo ayuda, incapaz de resolver sus propios problemas.

- Tienes derecho a estar asustada –dijo de pronto como si hubiese leído la mente de Rinoa-.

- Pues realmente lo estoy –dijo casi en un susurro-. Ya sé que ahora, Jenna o Linet… tú, Reena, sois más importantes. Yo ni siquiera estoy en peligro pero no puedo evitar sentir esto. ¿Soy una egoísta no? –dijo acompañando sus palabras con una especia de risa sarcástica-.

De pronto sintió las manos de Squall en sus brazos y como la giraba con total facilidad, debido al liviano peso de su cuerpo en el agua.

- ¡Eh! ¡No eres ninguna egoísta! –exclamó Squall cogiendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos-. Todos estamos asustados, no tienes por qué ocultarlo. Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí ¿vale? –añadió volviéndola girar y rodeándola con sus brazos haciéndola casi desaparecer en el ancho cuerpo de Squall-. Necesito que confíes en mí… -susurró en su oído-

La joven cerró los ojos ante tan agradable contacto y se acurrucó en aquel cuerpo. La verdad era que necesitaba aquella atención más que nunca y si Squall lo permitía, no sería ella la que pusiese pega alguna.

* * *

Tras el baño decidieron comer algo. Desde la noche anterior no habían probado bocado y creyeron que ya era hora. Después se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la tele. Tal vez aquello les hiciese olvidar momentáneamente lo que realmente les estaba ocurriendo pero el sueño acabo por vencerles y sin darse cuenta de ello, se quedaron dormidos.

Fue el móvil de Squall el que les sacó de ese sueño anhelado. El muchacho se removió y vio que Rinoa estaba totalmente dormida sobre su pecho y los delegados brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura. El chico acarició la cabeza de la mujer y enseguida se despertó. Squall se irguió y alcanzó el móvil que sonaba de manera insistente sobre la mesa.

- ¿Si? –contestó aun adormilado-.

Rinoa lo escuchó asentir varias veces y después colgó.

- Era Jenna, dice que nos espera abajo. A decidido volver con nosotros al jardín y dejar descansar a su hermana –explicó acariciando una de las piernas de la chica-.

- Me muero de sueño –se quejó desperezándose-.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres, no es necesario…

- ¡No! quiero estar contigo –dijo con rapidez sin dejar acabar la frase a Squall-.

Éste sonrió y tras besarla, se levantó del sofá.

Cuando bajaron a la calle, Jenna les estaba esperando sentada en un banco cercano al portal. Parecía distraída y su gesto era duro. A Rinoa tampoco se le había pasado por alto el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo. Apenas hablaba, ni si quiera había intentado acercarse a Squall, cosa, que a menudo hacía, sin importarle lo más mínimo que la bruja de Balamb estuviese delante.

Después de que el comandante hablase con uno de los soldados para que no perdiese de vista a Linet, se montaron en el coche y se alejaron en dirección al jardín.

De camino, la pareja intentó hablar de cosas sin importancia, la verdad que ir solo con Jenna, les resultaba algo incómodo y más viendo su comportamiento. Squall la miró a través del retrovisor. Parecía distraída, o más bien preocupada. Entendía que lo que había pasado esa noche la tuviese así pero era como si necesitase decir algo y no pudiera, como si un gran secreto estuviese siendo ocultado.

- ¿Cómo están Linet y Ada? –preguntó Squall intentado romper ese momento-.

- Bien

Fue la única palabra que la mujer rubia se dignó a decir en todo el camino.

* * *

_Despacho de Kramer, 17:58 h_

Cuando Squall se sentó en aquel sofá de piel oscura, frente a la mesa de su Director, le pareció que el tiempo no había avanzada en absoluto. Era como si aquel día no fuese a acabar nunca.

- ¿Todo bien por el apartamento? –preguntó Laguna desde la mesa de Kramer donde se mantenía apoyado-.

La pareja asintió y creyeron ver a Jenna, hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Habéis descansado? –preguntó esta vez Edea-.

Squall hizo una especie de mueca que no dejó clara la respuesta.

- Lo hemos intentando… -dijo Rinoa sin mucho ánimo-.

- Ya… ¿y vosotras?... –volvió a preguntar Laguna dirigiéndose a la hermana de Linet-.

Nadie contestó

- ¿Jenna? –llamó de nuevo-.

La mujer oyó resonar su nombre en su cabeza varias veces pero se encontraba absorta en sus propios pensamientos y en cómo demonios debía resolver aquello.

- ¿Eh?... sí, sí, estamos bien –contestó sin prestar atención a sus propias palabras-.

De pronto la puerta del despacho de Kramer se abrió a su lado, haciendo que Jenna diese un pequeño brinco ante la repentina intromisión. Un hombre moreno y alto, ataviado con una bata blanca, se coló presuroso en la habitación.

- Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó-.

Jenna lo observó caminar. Apenas había podido verle la cara, ya que el hombre entró apuntando algo en una agenda que más tarde, guardó en el bolsillo de su bata. Tras aquello, le comentó algo a Kramer y después se acercó a Squall. La mujer miró su perfil durante unos instantes, algo en él le resultaba familiar, muy familiar, a decir verdad. Entonces, cuando por fin el hombre tomó asiento en la otra esquina del despacho, frente a ella, pudo ver su cara con claridad. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Era Wexford, aquel científico que ayudó a Squall a salir de los laboratorios y a quien, junto con Squall, Arzhul estaba intentando dar caza desde que abandonaron las instalaciones.

Un calor insoportable la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sintió como un pequeño mareo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Intentó mantener la calma y pensar con claridad. ¿Había coincidido alguna vez con él? Ella sabía quién era pero, ¿el? ¿la relacionaría con los laboratorios? ¿la delataría delante de todos, descubriéndola como una traidora sin escrúpulos?

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, las voces de los allí presentes comenzaron a sonar como ecos dispersos en su cabeza, multitud de frases iban y venían pero no llegaba a escucharlas con claridad. Hablaban de Rinoa, después de Squall, el virus, los soldados… de nuevo, creyéndose culpables del ataque a ella y su familia. Cada vez que escuchaba eso un puñal parecía atravesarle el corazón, creándole una culpabilidad que casi la dejaba sin respiración. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar eso? ¿cuántas vidas más tendría que poner en peligro por su silencio? Debía acabar con eso, decir la verdad, ella era la culpable y nadie más. _"Culpable, culpable, culpable, culpable, culpable…"_

- ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Apenas reconoció su propia voz cuando gritó aquello. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Era como si su cerebro la hubiese obligado a confesar de una vez.

Las voces de todos se acallaron de repente y sus ojos confusos, a la par que asustados, se clavaron en ella. Jenna retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos hasta que su espalda topó con la pared.

- ¿Qué?...

Creyó reconocer la voz de Kramer pero ella solo tenía ojos para Squall, quien parecía estar totalmente absorto.

La mujer suspiró y cogiendo aire, se dispuso a repetir lo que anteriormente, había dicho. Sus ojos siguieron clavados en el comandante. Sabía que lo perdería, posiblemente, para siempre.

- Esos soldados… venían a por mí.

Vio como los ojos de Squall se estrechaban y su mirada recelosa se clavaba en ella sin piedad.

- ¿Quieres explicarte? –ordenó, esta vez, Kramer-.

Jenna suspiró.

- Yo… trabajo para Lidecorp –confesó al fin agachando la cabeza incapaz de enfrentarse a Squall-.

Una extraña sensación de alivio la envolvió de repente. Por fin podría abandonar esos laboratorios y ayudar a esos Seeds a acabar con esa pesadilla.

- Repite eso…

La voz de Squall sonó autoritaria.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella levantando de nuevo la vista hasta el-.

Su rostro perfecto se tornó en un gesto sombrío y demasiado confuso como para seguir hablando. Vio sus ojos azules brillar con una rabia que sabía que se apoderaba de él.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó de nuevo el comandante levantándose del sofá-.

Rinoa intentó detenerlo agarrándole de la mano pero el muchacho se zafó con brusquedad mientras se encaminaba con paso lento hasta donde Jenna se encontraba.

- ¡Mírame a los ojos y repítelo! – exclamó furioso-.

Su tono era, como siempre, sosegado pero cargado de rabia.

- Quería contártelo… -habló en tono algo desesperado-.

El comandante llegó hasta ella y la encaró haciendo que la mujer se pegase a la pared, hasta casi dejarla sin espacio. Jenna pudo escuchar a lo lejos, como la voz de su padre lo intentaba calmar pero ella solo podía observar esos ojos llenos de ira.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó el chico de manera amenazadora-.

La mujer no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos se empañaron de repente. ¿Qué demonios era esa mirada? Jamás lo había visto así. Observó cómo apretaba los dientes en un intento de mantener la calma, haciendo que su mandíbula se marcase más de lo normal.

- ¿¡DESDE CUANDO!? –gritó dando un fuerte golpe en la pared-.

Jenna cerró sus ojos asustada ante el repentino golpe y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Seifer corrió hasta él y cogiéndole por los hombros, intentó apartarlo de la mujer.

- Déjame… -dijo más calmado deshaciéndose del agarre de Seifer-.

- ¿Por qué Jenna? Porqué… –habló muy cerca de ella-.

- Lo siento… de verdad…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a quebrar su voz.

- Perdóname… por favor… -suplicó- …yo … te quiero… -susurró con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico-.

Squall la miró una última vez y apartó la mano de Jenna de su mejilla.

- No vuelvas a tocarme, ¡jamás!

El comandante salió del despacho sin mirar a nadie y sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Oyó a Rinoa llamarlo pero en ese momento solo conseguiría dañarla con palabras fuera de lugar. Rezó para que no lo siguiera porque ahora, era incapaz de enfrentarse a nadie. La rabia lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, incapaz de entender como Jenna, una amiga, un tanto extraña eso sí, había hecho tal cosa. Se sentía dolido y engañado. Su mente retrocedió hasta su adolescencia haciéndole recordar el por qué siempre había sido un lobo solitaria. Era su escudo para evitar que los demás le hiciesen daño, porque, lo quisieses o no, siempre acababas sufriendo por las personas más cercanas.

Todos le vieron desaparecer del despacho pero ninguno dijo e intentó nada ya que sabían perfectamente lo que Squall quería y era, estar solo.

Rinoa se giró entonces hacia Jenna que seguía con la mirada pegada al suelo intentando que ninguna lágrima más fuese derramada.

- Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos –dijo intentando buscar la mirada de la mujer-.

Jenna levantó la vista hasta la pelinegra y en ella vio una sonrisa amable. Aquello la dio fuerzas para continuar. Miró a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

- Te protegeremos, a ti y a tu familia pero debes contarnos todo lo que sabes –comentó Kramer de manera afable-.

La mujer asintió y siguió a Rinoa que la guio hasta el sofá de color granate en el que, con anterioridad, había estado sentada ella y Squall.

Cuando tomó asiento, Edea le acercó un vaso de agua, el cual no rechazó y tras darle varios tragos, miró a Wexford. El hombre clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de ella y asintió.

- Así que tú eres Jenna.

Los demás lo miraron de manera inquisitiva.

- El tiempo que estuve allí, oí hablar de ti pero jamás te vi.

- Ya… yo también había oído hablar de ti –la mujer hizo una pausa-. Sabes que te están buscando ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió de manera tranquila, en aquel jardín se sentía protegido y nada le haría cambiar la idea de ayudar a esa gente.

- Antes de empezar quiero que sepáis que esos soldados venían a por mí y mi familia. Hace algún tiempo que empecé a negarme a hacer ciertas tareas y continuamente me amenazaban. Lo de anoche no era para nada una advertencia, venían a por nosotras.

Jenna desvió su mirada hasta las manos que descansaban en su regazo, después suspiró y prosiguió.

- Me estarán buscando y es posible que el primer lugar donde busquen sea aquí. Ellos sabían que Squall era mi vecino y amigo de mi hermana. No tardarán mucho en relacionarlo todo.

- Por eso no te preocupes, déjanoslo a nosotros, estás en una escuela militar ¿recuerdas?

Laguna la sonrió desde su posición consiguiendo arrancar una media sonrisa a esa mujer.

- Está bien… -Jenna suspiró de nuevo-. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar

La mujer cogió aire y se dispuso a relatar su historia.

- Como sabéis, hará un año y medio, más o menos, que mi hermana y yo nos mudamos a Balamb. Mi cuñado había fallecido y creíamos que lo mejor era empezar de cero.

Enseguida conocimos a Squall, la verdad que el tampoco parecía estar pasando una buena racha y conseguimos apoyarnos mutuamente.

Todos recordaron que hacía poco que Squall lo había dejado con Rinoa y el mudarse a aquel apartamento él solo, el cual había pensado compartir con ella, hizo que volviese a ser el Squall de hace años, callado, solitario e inexpresivo. Linet, Jenna o la pequeña Ada solo les sonaban de oídas y de verlas alguna vez por el jardín.

Seifer fue el único que consiguió sonsacarle que se había acostado con su vecina Jenna pero sabía, por su forma de contarlo, que no había significado nada. Ahora se enteraba de que para esa mujer sí que significó algo más.

Jenna prosiguió con la historia.

- No tardé mucho en entrar a trabajar en una empresa dedicada a la creación de nuevas tecnologías y rápidamente me incorporé al departamento de I+D. El trabajo no era nada del otro mundo y el salario era inferior a lo que un principio, me comentaron. Pero la gente era amable y la verdad que estaba a gusto.

Pero meses más tarde, recibí una carta en la que se me citaba para una entrevista para unos laboratorios de los que jamás había oído hablar. La verdad, que en un principio, no me interesó pero luego lo pensé y decidí acudir.

Jenna cogió aire de nuevo y continuó.

- Cuando llegue allí, el Director del lugar me estaba esperando. Me hizo pasar a su despacho y allí me habló de la importancia del proyecto que estaban llevando acabo. Repetía, una y otra vez, que cambarían el mundo. Su forma de hablar, de explicarse, me dijo que una mente como la mía no podía estar desperdiciándose en aquel lugar donde trabajaba.

La mujer agachó la mirada y dejó escapar una risa seca.

- Tonta de mí. Me dejé encandilar por la palabrería de aquel hombre, el cual, más tarde, me enteré que se llamaba Arzhul.

Un pequeño murmullo se hizo presente en la estancia y Jenna los miró de manera interrogante.

- Si, conozco a Arzhul y más de lo que os imagináis –dijo algo sarcástica-. Él es fundador y creador de toda esta locura. Por vuestras caras deduzco que ya habíais oído ese nombre.

- Si, bueno. Yo jamás llegué a verle –dijo Wexford algo incrédulo-.

- Imaginamos que también conoces a Jared, a…

Kramer fue interrumpido por la mujer.

- ¿Jared, Ektrom, Aileen? Sí, claro. Éramos su gente de confianza, junto con los directores de cada equipo de laboratorio. El resto de la plantilla simplemente acataba órdenes.

- Pero todos allí saben lo del virus ¿no? –preguntó Rinoa-.

Jenna dudó durante unos segundos y tras asentir no muy convencida, la voz de Wexford se dejó oír.

- Es difícil de explicar. Somos científicos y muchas veces la curiosidad puede con nosotros. Así que no os paréis a juzgar a esa gente que trabaja para Arzhul, creo que no lo entenderíais.

- Ya, claro

La voz de Seifer sonó irritada.

- ¿Crees que eso os justifica? –añadió alternado la mirada entre Jenna y Wexford-.

- No, para nada –dijo Jenna-. ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o quieres empezar un debate sobre la moral humana? –añadió sarcástica-.

Seifer hizo una mueca y con un gesto de mano, la dejó continuar.

- Bien. Tardé varios meses en adaptarme al nuevo trabajo, a la gente, al horario… pero la verdad que Arzhul empezó a comportarse muy bien conmigo, ya me entendéis. –comentó mirando a los allí presente-.

- Mantuviste una relación sentimental con ese hombre ¿no? –preguntó Quistis realmente curiosa a la par que sorprendida-.

Jenna asintió algo avergonzada.

- No duró demasiado. Ese hombre…

Jenna titubeó sin saber muy bien que decir y recordando lo doloroso e insoportable que había sido la relación con él.

- ¡Dios, no le conocéis! No os imagináis de lo que es capaz –dijo en lo que a Rinoa y seguramente a los demás, les pareció un tono de verdadero miedo-.

- ¿Y Squall? –preguntó de pronto Rinoa-.

Jenna la miró de manera interrogante.

- ¿Qué pinta en todo esto? Bueno creía que tu…

- ¿Crees que le engañé? Pues no.

La mujer hizo una pausa.

- Una tarde discutí con Arzhul. Le dije que se había acabado, que no podía seguir con él. Como comprenderéis es un hombre al que no le gustan que le lleven la contraria y mucho menos que dañen su maldito ego masculino. Jamás le había visto tan enfadado, su mirada desencajada, sus gritos… Salí de su despacho lo más rápido que pude y me alejé de allí.

Anduve durante horas por las calles, intentando pensar que hacer, no podía seguir con esa situación pero realmente estaba aterrada. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. No quería que mi hermana me viese de esa manera tan vulnerable, así que llamé a Squall.

Le conté una verdad a medias pero me escuchó y comprendió. Hacía mucho que un hombre no me trataba de manera tan amable, la verdad. En ese instante entendí que me había enamorado de él.

Nuestra relación mejoró pero también hizo que fuese incapaz de mirar a Arzhul a la cara y desde ese momento, todo empeoró. Su trato hacia a mí siempre era despectivo y agresivo. La primera vez que mencionó el hacer daño a mi familia, supe que jamás podría abandonar el proyecto E-101.

- Pero ¿porque Squall? –insistió esta vez Laguna-.

- Nunca lo supe con certeza. Creo que Arzhul tiene cierta obsesión con los Seeds aunque la idea de hacerle daño, simplemente porque me acerqué a él demasiado, nunca se me fue de la cabeza.

Otra pausa en la que nadie fue capaz de decir nada.

- A partir de ahí, todo se complicó. Las desapariciones en las aldeas cercanas eran más frecuentes y la experimentación con humanos aumentó. Los medios de comunicación y autoridades del lugar, comenzaron a investigar y hacer demasiadas preguntas. Fue entonces cuando Arzhul decidió abrir los laboratorios en Galbadia. Todo allí es una tapadera, simplemente ayuda a justificar las acciones que lleva a cabo bajo tierra.

Jenna levantó la mirada y observó que lo acababa de decir no había afectado al grupo, por lo que dedujo que era algo que ya intuían. Posiblemente Wexford se lo hubiese contado.

- Nunca supe si Arzhul llevó acabo alguna estratagema para atraer a Squall y sus hombres hasta él o simplemente, intuyó que acabarían metiendo las narices en su laboratorio. Pero la primera vez que vi a Squall allí, en esa camilla metálica y lleno de tubos, os aseguro que el mundo se me vino encima. Intenté investigar, enterarme de cómo demonios había llegado allí y que pretendían hacer con él pero Arzhul hace semanas que me mantenía al margen, mi única tarea era crear artefactos e inhibidores de magia.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada, Jenna se adelantó.

- Esos seres llevan una especie de chip, que aparte de volverlos sumisos a nuestras ordenes, inhiben la magia, tu magia, Rinoa –dijo mirando a la pelinegra-. Era Jared el que nos proporcionaba dicha sangre –añadió con culpabilidad-, lo siento, no lo sabía…

- Ya da igual –exclamó la bruja levantándose con algo de rabia del sofá-.

- ¡Todo eso ya lo sabemos! ¿Por qué nos cuantas algo que nos sirva de ayuda? ¡Maldita sea! –dijo Seifer con enfado acusado-.

- ¡Porque no sé qué más contaros! –exclamó con orgullo-. Estoy intentado ayudar en todo lo que puedo.

- Tranquilizaros, los dos –ordenó Kramer-. ¿Qué más sabes?

La mujer dudó.

- No sé. Más tarde me enteré que Squall había conseguido escapar con uno de los científico –dijo mirando a Wexford-. Sentí tal alivio que me relajé por completo. Hasta que días más tarde Arzhul se enteró que había vuelto al jardín. Él le daba por muerto pero al saber de aquello, se volvió como loco. Decía que era su creación, la perfección del ser humano. Cada vez que tenía que verme con él, el miedo me devoraba por dentro.

- ¿Y Aileen?

Jenna miró a Quistis que se mantenía al lado de ese Seed rubio arrogante y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que su llegada al jardín coincide con la última vez que contactasteis con Squall ¿no es cierto?

Kramer alzó la mirada al techo y se quedó unos minutos pensativo.

- Sin duda. Una semana más tarde de la desaparición de Squall esa mujer se presentó en mi despacho con un extenso currículum y una carta de recomendación de un alto directivo. No pude decir que no –se lamentó de la situación al no ser capaz de ver el engaño-.

- Así que cuando fuimos a investigar a los Laboratorios nadie sabía nada, incluso negaban haber trabajado con Squall y sus hombres –comentó Laguna apoyándose en la mesa del director-.

- Siempre han ido un paso por delante –añadió Rinoa como si aquello tan solo hubiese sido un pensamiento en voz alta-.

Varios suspiros se escucharon en la estancia. A pesar de la historia que esa mujer le había contado se sentía, en parte, aliviados. Las cosas comenzaban a encajar como las piezas de un puzle.

- ¿Cuál es la situación actual? ¿Por qué fueron a por ti? –preguntó de nuevo Kramer-.

Jenna suspiró y jugueteo con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

- Arzhul necesitaba más sangre de Squall. Cree que estabilizará el virus. Le dije que no, no podía seguir mintiéndole así pero de nuevo me amenazó. Así que fue la última vez que hice tal cosa. Después de aquello hubo un accidente con uno de los sujetos de experimentación.

- Así que lo que han dicho en la televisión es cierto, una de esas cosas anda suelta –interrumpió Seifer-.

Jenna lo miró con ojos temerosos y asintió.

- No he vuelto al laboratorio. Hace días que no sé nada de Arzhul, ni de los demás. Sabía que corría peligro pero aun así, me arriesgué.

De nuevo jugueteo nerviosa con sus manos y bebió un poco de agua del vaso que había en una pequeña mesita de roble a su lado.

- Ese sitio es peligroso –habló en tono más bajo-, cuando ocurrió el último incidente con la criatura, sellaron aquel ala.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Rinoa adelantándose un poco hasta la mujer-.

- Que posiblemente, todos los trabajadores que quedaron atrapados allí, estén infectados.

Los murmullos empezaron a elevarse en el despacho.

- ¡Pero eso es una locura! –exclamó Seifer-.

- Mientras este sellada no hay posibilidad de fuga, creedme que está perfectamente preparada para cualquier tipo de incidente. Y no creo que Arzhul decida abrirla, aunque no lo creáis, él no quiere extender una plaga mortal.

- ¡Cualquiera lo diría! –volvió a comentar Seifer cada vez más enfadado-.

Kramer salió de detrás de su mesa y colocándose en el centro pidió que todos mantuviesen la calma. El que Jenna hubiese confesado les daba ventaja y podía ser una buena ayuda para Wexford.

- Jenna, creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas con tu hermana, le cuentes toda la verdad y si es posible, que se vaya de Balamb durante un tiempo, ¿es posible?

La mujer se quedó pensativa y después asintió.

- Tenemos una tía abuela en Winhill, seguro que está encantada de pasar el resto del verano con Linet y Ada.

- Perfecto, no obstante mandaremos hombres a Winhill hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tú vendrás al jardín y ayudarás a Wexford en todo lo que puedas.

Jenna no dijo nada ya que agradecía el trato que se le estaba dando después de que confesase que trabajaba para Lidecorp.

- Podéis retiraos hasta nueva orden.

Fueron las últimas palabras del director. Ahora necesitaba pensar y ordenas toda esa información.

* * *

_Finitoooo, bueno espero que os haya gustado aunk sea un pokito jejeje. Intentaré tardar menos con el siguiente capítulo ok? Gracias por el apoyo y espero reviews_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(punto)deviantart(punto)com_


	37. capitulo 37

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Square-Enix. Tan solo los inventados son de cosecha propia ^^_

_**Link de deviantart: **__**riny-san(punto)deviantart(punto)com**_

* * *

_**Notitas…**_

_Y con la vuelta al cole, también vuelve un capítulo más del fic. Bueno ya sé que estáis deseando que le pateen el culo a Lidecorp pero como ya sabéis me gusta ir poco a poco y explicando cada detalle y sentimiento de la historia, para mi es algo primordial. Así que en este capítulo se aclaran un poco más los sentimientos de Squall y también los de Jenna. Y por supuesto he escrito una escena entre Squall y Rinoa que me apetecía un montón y como hacía un montón que no se ponían realmente románticos, pues ahí que la he puesto. Aviso también que el capi es larguito. Y dejado ilustración nueva en deviant, a ver si os gusta._

_Espero no aburríos demasiado y ahora si…_

_A leer^^ _

_**IProOmise:**__ Aaaaiisss Squall y Rinoa, te gusta? Pues ahí te dejo escena erótico-romanticona. Así que Jenna sigue cayendo mal, pobrecita, hay que pensar que estaba metida en buen lio pero ha confesado y ahora les ayudará. Bueno espero que este capi también te guste aunque no pasa demasiado, la verdad jeje. Un Saludo ^^_

_**oryxyro: **__Holaaa! Espero que sigas el hilo jejeje. Buenos pos hay otra escenita tórrida entre los protas, como no. Tenía mono de escribir escenita jejej. Por lo demás no pasa mucho que digamos pero aun así espero que te guste. Un Saludito^^_

_**LuKuran: **__Eeeeyyy no he tardado tanto no? Comunica a tus amigos que hay capi nuevo jejej. Pos naa que me encantó tu review anterior, cargadito de cosas buenas. Me alegra que pienses que las escenas entre Squall y Rinoa no son pastelosas, porque la verdad, no es para nada mi intención, no creo que vaya mucho con la pareja. Bueno en este capi hay otra escenita, como no jejej, necesitaba escribirla. Y se arregla un poquito más el tema de Jenna. Espero que te guste así que te dejo leer. Un Abrazooo!_

_**PearlSnorlax: **__No he tardado tanto no? O a mí se me ha hecho más corto jejej. Me encanta que te gustase la confesión de Jenna, llevaba tanto tiempo con ella en la cabeza, me parecía algo primordial para que la historia avanzase Y bueno en este capi puedes leer lo que pasa con Squall tras enterarse de lo de Jenna y un regalito de escena romanticona, como no. Y a ver si me odiáis menos a Jenna jejejej, apiadaos de ella. Pues nada espero que te guste el capi. Un Besooorrr^^_

_**Aedora: **__Heeyy aquí estoy. Siento que no te pareciese emocionante el capítulo anterior pero creo que esto debe avanzar poco a poco y no que de buenas a primeras vayan a pegar tiros a Lidecorp. Así que imagino que este capítulo tampoco te parecerá nada emocionante, aun así espero no aburrirte demasiado. Saluditos^^_

* * *

**TREINTA Y SIETE**

_Balamb, 21:00 h_

Cuando Rinoa llegó a Balamb, los últimos rayos de sol aun despuntaban en el horizonte, dejando a la vista un último resquicio del sol de aquel día.

Jenna caminaba a su lado, en completo silencio y con la mirada perdida en las decorativas losas del pavimento. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar frente a Rinoa, era culpable de que Squall estuviese en esa situación y por el momento, era muy poco lo que ella podía hacer para ayudar.

- Rinoa…

La pelinegra, que iba un par de pasos por delante, paró en seco y se giró hacia Jenna.

- ¿Si?

- Es sobre Jared

A Jenna no le pasó inadvertido como Rinoa se tensaba al oír ese nombre.

- Hace días que no le veo pero debes tener cuidado con él. No va a parar hasta tenerte de nuevo. Habla de ti como un verdadero loco.

A Rinoa le envolvió un sentimiento de terror que casi la dejó paralizada.

- Siento contarte esto pero solo quiero que estés alerta. Puede anular tu magia

- Lo sé, créeme, cada vez que se acerca a mí me quedo totalmente bloqueada y el aire empieza a faltarme.

Jenna suspiró con aflicción.

- Es un brazalete que lleva en la muñeca izquierda, yo misma lo fabriqué… Lo siento

- Bueno en parte es un consuelo saber que ese estado me lo produce un objeto. Cuando lo conté, todos creían que estaba loca –sonrió-. Decían que no existe ningún objeto capaz de tal cosa. Ahora sé que sí.

Jenna volvió a disculparse y le explicó que con tan solo quitarle el brazalete o destruirlo, anularía el efecto.

- Necesito saber algo más –dijo esta vez Rinoa-. Jared… ¿me utilizó desde el principio?

La mujer observó el gesto acerado de la pelinegra y solo vio rencor en sus ojos almendrados.

- Nunca te quiso Rinoa

Jenna no vaciló, simplemente soltó aquello lo más rápido que pudo. La bruja debía saber la verdad.

- Una extraña obsesión hacia ti es lo que le hizo acerarse. No sé si sabes que Arzhul le crio.

Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron de par en par, no tenía ni idea de aquello. Jared nunca le contó nada de eso, aunque ahora tampoco le parecía extraño. La comunicación entre ellos dos no era muy fluida.

- No, no tenía ni idea, la verdad.

- Arzhul está obsesionado con los Seeds, con vuestra manera de luchar, de vivir… supongo que a Jared le educó bajo esos mismo ideales. Y bueno, tu eres la bruja de Balamb, luchaste junto a esos Seeds que salvaron el mundo y te aseguro que tu historia de amor con el comandante del jardín de Balamb, nunca pasó inadvertida. Creo que todo forma parte de su plan descabellado de crear una raza de hombres perfecta.

Jenna no pudo evitar acompañar sus palabras con una especia de risa sarcástica.

- Y…

Rinoa vaciló durante unos instante ante el miedo de formular su siguiente preguntar.

- ¿Estuve en esos laboratorios?

Vio como Jenna asintió, al parecer, apenada.

- La primera vez fue unas semanas antes de que capturaran a Squall. Te hicieron varias pruebas, no tengo ni idea de que, ya os dije que mi trabajo, como el resto de los trabajadores, estaba restringido a mi área. Creo que estudiaron los efectos de tu sangre.

La segunda fue estando Squall ya allí.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada? Veo fragmentos pero apenas se distinguirlos de los sueños.

- Supongo que te suministrarían el mismo fármaco que a Squall. Te hace olvidar las últimas horas, como si no las hubieses vivido. En caso de recordar algo, simplemente parecen vagos recuerdos de un sueño –explicó con fluidez-. En el caso de Squall, la dosis suministrada era más alta, de ahí su amnesia de estos últimos meses. –Añadió adelantándose a la pregunta de la pelinegra-.

La mujer vio suspirar a Rinoa, tal vez no debía haberle contado todo aquello de golpe pero era la única manera que veía de ayudarle. Contarle la verdad era de lo poco que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Pocos pasos las separaban ya del portal pero antes de que cada una se fuese por su lado, Jenna habló por última vez.

- Creo que nada de esto importa ya Rinoa. Da igual lo que te hizo Jared, ahora estas con Squall, solo te pido que tengas cuidado. No parará hasta dar contigo.

Rinoa no supo que decir y simplemente asintió con gesto agradecido.

- Una cosa más. Necesito que le digas a Squall que jamás le engañé, ni le utilicé, es muy importante para mí. Por favor díselo, a ti te escuchará.

La pelinegra observó el semblante triste de Jenna y entonces comprendió como de enamorada estaba esa mujer de Squall.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Jenna desapareció escaleras arriba y entonces una voz tras ella, llamó su atención.

- Rinoa

- ¡Señor Peeters! –exclamó girándose hacia el hombre-.

- ¿Buscas a Squall? Me ha dicho que si te veía, te dijese que está en la playa. Tu sabrías donde –le dijo a la pelinegra con algo de duda ante lo misterioso del mensaje-.

Ésta sonrió y agradeciéndole el mensaje, se alejó en dirección a la playa.

Ahora Squall era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. El que se hubiese marchado de aquella manera no deparaba nada bueno. Ahora tendría que lidiar con el carácter frio del muchacho, acostumbrarse a sus monosílabos como respuestas y esperar que aquella historia no le afectase más de la cuenta.

Caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la playa y sin dudarlo puso rumbo a aquel lugar al final de la playa, donde seguro le encontraría. Efectivamente enseguida distinguió la silueta del comandante sentado en el borde de aquella enorme roca.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí

La mujer esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Miró al muchacho desde su posición, sentado de espaldas a ella y con sus piernas levemente flexionadas. Sus brazos descansaban en las rodillas y a juzgar por su gesto, parecía extrañamente relajado.

Se fijó que los músculos de su espalda se marcaban a través de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta el chico y deseó refugiarse en ella.

La brisa marina de aquellas horas, la hizo estremecerse levemente y sintió como su piel se erizaba. Suspiró levemente y sin pensarlo un minuto más, se sentó tras el chico. Con sus brazos, rodeó la cintura de Squall y pegó su cara a aquella espalda.

- Squall, te necesito. No me dejes ahora… por favor.

La voz de Rinoa sonó rasgada y levemente desesperada. Últimamente sentía que le estaba perdiendo, que por más que ella hiciese, no podía acercarse a él.

- Lo siento… -susurró el agachando la cabeza-. Siento haberte dejado allí sola pero…

- No pasa nada, lo entiendo –dijo pegándose más a el-. ¿Quieres estar solo? Si es así, lo entenderé.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Rinoa entendió aquello como una afirmación, así que con cuidado, comenzó a soltar su cintura pero de pronto, las manos del chico la sujetaron.

- ¡No te vayas! –dijo con urgencia en la voz-. Creo que lo que menos quiero ahora es estar solo –añadió con tono algo sarcástico-.

La pelinegra le estrechó entre sus brazos y tras besar uno de los hombros del chico, se levantó.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a casa? Me muero de hambre.

Squall se giró por primera vez desde que ella había llegado y la vio sonreír mientras le extendía su mano. El no dudó y cogiéndola, se levantó junto a ella. La observó durante unos instantes como recogía, de manera inocente, un mechón de pelo tras su oreja sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le tranquilizaba y entonces se preguntó, ¿qué haría si ella no estuviese allí? Con cuidado se acercó hasta ella y cogiendo aquel rostro entre sus manos, la besó con tal delicadeza que Rinoa creyó derretirse con aquellos labios. Sintió los pulgares del joven acariciar sus mejillas y su fuerte torso pegarse a ella hasta que no existió ni un solo milímetro de espacio entre ellos.

- Te quiero, Rinoa. No lo olvides –declaró el chico pegando su frente a la de ella sin soltar su cara-.

La pelinegra asintió satisfecha y volvió a besarlo sin dejar de acariciar la musculada espalda del hombre. Le necesitaba tanto que ni siquiera sabía cómo demostrárselo.

* * *

_Jardín de Balamb, 21:45 h_

Seifer se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de hall. Había decidido llamar a Squall, la manera en la que había abandonado el despacho tras enterarse de que Jenna estaba con Lidecorp no le había gustado nada, la verdad que nunca creyó que alguna vez se preocuparía tanto por ese maldito comandante.

- Tío ¿estás bien?

- Si

La voz de Squall sonaba extrañamente serena.

- A todos nos ha sorprendido lo de Jenna pero bueno, al fin y al cabo no le debías nada ¿no?

- La consideraba una amiga

La risa sarcástica de Seifer se dejó escuchar al otro lado del teléfono.

- Creo que ella te consideraba algo más o eso querría ella.

- Ya…

- Rinoa está contigo ¿verdad?

- Si, tranquilo

Antes de que Squall pudiese seguir hablando, Seifer le interrumpió.

- Ni se te ocurra apartarla de tu lado ¿me oyes? Te conocemos y tienes una manera muy extraña de proteger a los que te rodean. Solo conseguirás hacerla más daño.

Squall suspiró, últimamente era consciente de aquello pero el creía que era lo mejor, aunque todos a su alrededor le dijesen lo contrario. Hacía días que no se atrevía a tocarla de

manera más íntima. No podía borrar de su mente la expresión de Rinoa mientras golpeaba a esos soldados. Sabía que a ella aquello no le importaba y cuando la había besado esa tarde en la playa, había sentido su necesidad porque él también la sentía, incluso más que ella.

- Como la hagas llorar, juro que voy hasta donde estés y te pateo el culo hasta quedarme tranquilo.

Seifer escuchó como Squall reía al otro lado.

- Entendido Almasy. Diles a los demás que no se preocupen, mañana nos vemos.

Seifer se despidió y puso rumbo a la cafetería donde le esperaban los demás. El haber hablado con él le había tranquilizado en cierta manera pero la incertidumbre del no saber que debían hacer ahora, seguía martilleando su cabeza.

* * *

_Apartamento de Squall, 21:45 h_

Rinoa no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba delante del espejo del baño cepillándose el cabello. Durante la cena le había contado a Squall toda la historia de Jenna, intentado no dejarse ningún detalle. Como esperaba, la reacción del muchacho había sido de lo más fría e impasible. La cercanía que había sentido hacía un rato en la playa se había esfumado de un plumazo. Aquella distancia que el chico comenzaba a poner entre ellos la estaba desgastando. Intentaba acercarse a él de manera cauta, dejándole espacio y siendo él, quien marcase el ritmo pero el miedo de Squall a perder el control con ella era demasiado grande. Sabía que Squall no soportaba la idea de haberle visto actuar de esa manera con los soldados pero lo que parecía no entender el, es que lo único que había hecho es defenderla y protegerla.

Así que una vez más, se estaba devanando los sesos por saber cómo debía comportarse con él. Le preocupaba la necesidad que tenía de estar con él, de que la rodease con aquellos brazos que tan protegida la hacían sentir y de que la tocase de esa forma que la hacía enloquecer, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo acercarse a él.

Desde el último ataque que tuvo Squall cuando entrenaban juntos y después el combate con esos soldados, en el cual presenció, el comportamiento casi animal del chico, no había vuelto a ser el mismo con ella. Era como si tuviese miedo de tocarla, pánico a perder el control con ella y hacerla daño de alguna manera que solo el imaginaba.

Rinoa sabía que lo único que ese hombre quería era protegerla pero tal y como estaban las cosas, ella no podía estar lejos de él.

Miró su reflejo una última vez en el espejo y vio que la herida de su pómulo comenzaba a desaparecer, en cambio el enorme hematoma de su espalda aún era visible y bastante doloroso pero se negaba a utilizar sus poderes, no en su propio cuerpo.

Dejó el cepillo, que ni si quiera recordaba sostener aun, sobre la encimera y se dispuso a salir del baño.

Cuando salió a la habitación, la luz tenue de la pequeña lámpara de una de las mesillas, era lo único que alumbraba la estancia. Vio a Squall en el ventanal mientras hablaba por teléfono. Sus ojos viajaron por la ancha espalda desnuda del joven y se fijó en las sombras que se proyectaban entre los marcados músculos de ésta. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia él.

Con sigilo, llegó hasta el muchacho y acariciando levemente su espalda, lo rodeó y se colocó frente a él. Justo en ese instante, colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó apoyando su espalda contra el cristal-.

- Seifer…

Rinoa dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

- Estaba preocupado ¿verdad? Parece mentira que en el pasado os odiarías tanto –comentó divertida-.

Squall dejó entrever una sonrisa haciendo que la pelinegra cayese rendida ante aquel gesto. Clavó su mirada en los azulados ojos de Squall y de nuevo, quedó cautiva de aquella claridad casi cristalina que los caracterizaban a causa del juego de luz que se reflejaba en su rostro. En ese instante deseó fervientemente lanzarse a su cuello y saciar su sed pero no era el momento ¿Por qué tenía que sentir aquello cuando más vulnerable estaba Squall? que era, ¿una especia de depredadora sexual? No, claro que no, pero necesitaba con urgencia demostrarle a Squall cuanto le necesitaba.

- Estás muy callada –dijo de pronto Squall mientras le tiraba del elástico de sus pantaloncitos cortos-.

Rinoa se sobresaltó con aquel gesto que no esperaba.

- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño mientras eliminaba el espacio que separaba ambos cuerpos-.

La mujer se ruborizó levemente. ¿En serio quería saber en qué pensaba?

- No es nada –sonrió mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico-.

- ¿De verdad? – insistió el joven mientras acariciaba la cara de ella con sus nudillos-.

Squall vio como Rinoa cerraba los ojos ante el contacto de su mano. Se acordó entonces, de las veces que le había dicho que le necesitaba, que si se separaba de ella no sabría cómo continuar. Tal vez no la estaba prestando la suficiente atención últimamente pero el miedo al perder el control con ella, no se borraba de su mente.

Cuando Rinoa abrió los ojos ante la agradable caricia, vio que Squall la miraba con intensidad. No sabía que más decir porque la verdad era, que no quería decir nada. Con cautela, se pegó al cuerpo de Squall y poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó. Sin presión, sin querer recibir nada a cambio, simplemente una caricia.

Sintió las manos de Squall posarse en sus caderas sin dejarla marchar, cuando ella lo intentó y antes de que pudiese mirarlo, sus labios viajaron hasta el delgado cuello de ella donde depositó innumerables besos.

En el momento que esos labios rozaron la sensible piel del cuello de Rinoa, ésta no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer. Un leve gemido se escapó de su garganta y Squall supo al instante que ella deseaba aquello tanto o más que él. No tardó ni medio segundo en elevarla del suelo y llevársela a horcajadas hasta el borde de la cama, donde se sentó con ella encima.

No podía seguir ignorando la necesidad que ambos sentían. Prefería arriesgarse a perder el control que dejar que Rinoa creyese que la estaba rechazando.

- Llevo todo el día esperando esto –susurró ella mirando aquellos ojos azules cargados de pasión-.

La besó de nuevo y lo notó sonreír contra su boca.

- Solo tenías que pedirlo, jamás me negaría –comentó el sin apartar su boca de los labios de Rinoa-.

- Pensé que las chicas no tenían que pedir este tipo de cosas –contestó juguetona-.

La pelinegra dibujó la mandíbula del chico con su dedo índice para después besarle de nuevo. Primero el labio superior, luego el inferior, le encantaba besar a ese hombre.

Entre beso y beso se vio despojada de su camiseta y sujetador, quedándose tan solo con el diminuto pantalón negro. Squall recorrió con sus manos la fina cintura de la muchacha hasta que sus pulgares rozaron la cara exterior de sus pechos.

Rinoa se preparó para el contacto de las fuertes manos en aquella zona tan sensible pero el joven decidió desviarlas hasta su espalda, la cual recorrió de arriba abajo dibujando la línea de su columna vertebral.

- Hace tiempo que no estábamos así y desde el último ataque… no sé qué puede pasar –comentó el mientras acariciaba la cara de la joven-.

Rinoa meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y lo besó repetidas veces.

- Nunca me has hecho daño y no soporto que estés apartado de mí. Estamos juntos ¿recuerdas?

Squall la besó y volviéndola a coger de la cintura, por fin la tumbó en la cama. En aquel movimiento el chico aprovechó para quitarse el pantalón del pijama, la única prenda que llevaba. Rinoa sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ahora aquel cuerpo que la volvía loca, estaba completamente a su merced. Lo atrajo de la nuca y le permitió descargar todo su peso sobre ella, mientras lo besaba con intensidad pero sin ninguna prisa. Podía sentir cada parte de él, cada musculo rozando su piel, una y otra vez y pensó que podía estar así eternamente.

Cuando el chico creyó que ya se había deleitado suficiente con aquellos labios, decidió que ya era hora de prestar atención a otras partes de aquel maravilloso cuerpo que descansaba bajo el. Besó sus mejillas, sus mandíbulas y acarició con su nariz el cuello de la joven hasta llegar a las clavículas. Desde ese punto fue dejando un reguero de besos, pasando por el centro de sus pechos hasta llegar hasta su vientre. Oyó reír a Rinoa, posiblemente a causa de su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en su piel. Dibujó con sus dedos los huesos de las caderas y por fin se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba a Rinoa. Lanzó aquel par de prendas hacia un lado de la habitación y Rinoa lo vio sonreír de medio lado cuando volvió a tumbarse sobre ella.

- ¿Te diviertes? –preguntó ella entre risas mientras enredaba una de sus manos en el suave cabello del joven y la otra se paseaba por la ancha espalda-.

- Mucho –contestó el para volverla a besar-.

La pelinegra pudo sentir entonces como el miembro de Squall rozaba su intimidad haciendo que sus caderas se elevasen contra el por mero instinto.

Los labios del hombre volvieron a traerla devuelta mientras acariciaba con delicadeza uno de sus pechos distrayéndola del contacto en su parte inferior.

- Squall…

Susurró su nombre a modo de súplica y el chico la entendió a la perfección.

Con lentitud se introdujo por fin en ella y vio como Rinoa gemía mientras mordía su labio inferior. Aquel pequeño cuerpecito se estremeció ante ese primer contacto y dejó que se amoldara a él, como siempre hacía.

El chico se irguió sobre sus brazos y miró a Rinoa con tanta ternura que esta creyó desvanecerse. Después la sonrió de esa manera que nadie había visto jamás y se inclinó para besarla con suavidad.

Comenzó a moverse sobre ella muy despacio, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Rinoa podía sentirlo en toda su plenitud haciendo que en cada lento roce su cuerpo vibrase de placer. Le encantaba aquel ritmo y él lo sabía. Su cuerpo y mente podían permitirse el lujo de disfrutar mucho más de cada roce, caricia o susurro que ese hombre le proporcionaba.

Unos leves gemidos acompañados de algún que otro suspiro de placer, comenzaron hacerse dueños de la pareja. Squall la miró de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, se deleitó con ese cuerpo perfecto que yacía bajo el y se estremecía con cada caricia. Su piel perfecta, tan suave al tacto de sus manos algo ásperas, era como una droga, imposible dejar de besarla. Y sus pequeñas manos arañando su espalda y pecho con cada suave embestida, le hacían casi enloquecer de placer. Toda ella era adictiva.

De pronto sintió como Rinoa lo cogía del cuello y lo atraía dejándole descargar todo su peso sobre ella y eliminando así, el espacio entre ambos cuerpo. El chico se detuvo en lo más profundo del interior de Rinoa, dejándose embriagar por la presión tan placentera que le proporcionaba la estrechez de ella.

- ¿Sabes que eres perfecta? –dijo en un sonido ronco mientras besaba el cuello de la chica-.

La pelinegra simplemente sonrió para después besarlo y moviendo sus caderas, incitó al muchacho a seguir con aquel vaivén de caderas. El peso de Squall sobre ella la hacía sentir extremadamente protegida a la vez que deseada y ese cuerpo, que era puro músculo, rozándose contra ella, le parecía la perfección absoluta.

Squall mantuvo aquel ritmo pausado y sensual hasta que aquellos espasmos de placer absoluto se adueñaron de ella. La oyó gemir y gritar su nombre mientras sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda arrancándole algo de piel en su trayectoria.

Besó a la mujer repetidas veces sintiendo como cada músculo de su intimidad palpitaba contra él, haciéndole perder el control minutos más tarde.

Rinoa oyó gruñir de placer al joven contra su cuello y sintió como su enorme cuerpo se relajaba por completo sobre ella. Sus caderas aún se movían, de vez en cuando contra él y se sorprendió de que ese placer extremo aun perdurara.

El chico por fin se irguió levemente sobre sus brazos mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Rinoa con su nariz y frente. Ésta sonrió al ver al joven tan cariñoso, parecía un gato frotándose contra su dueña.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de besarte? –murmuró contra los labios de ella-.

La risa de la pelinegra se escuchó en la habitación y cogiéndole de las mandíbulas, lo miró.

- La verdad que eres encantador cuando estas así.

- Normalmente soy un capullo ¿no? –dijo algo serio-.

- Un poco –bromeó ella-.

Squall pellizcó su cintura dándole un toque de atención por el último comentario y ésta se retorció levemente bajo su cuerpo mientras soltaba otra carcajada. El joven aprovechó para hacerse a un lado y dejarla más espacio, aunque no tardó mucho en atraerla hacia su pecho. Rinoa sintió al instante como el fuerte brazo la rodeaba de la cintura sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros y sus labios se rozaron una y otra vez, sin ninguna prisa.

- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Comandante –bromeó la joven con voz sensual sintiendo que el chico no la dejaba casi espacio para moverse-.

El castaño rio de medio lado ante la obviedad del comentario, esa mujer era suya y de nadie más. La miró con intensidad para después besar su frente de manera protectora.

- Siento haber estado tan distante, de verdad. Solo quería protegerte y no me daba cuenta de que lo único que necesitabas era que estuviese a tu lado –comentó con seriedad-. Y lo de hoy… me ha sobrepasado, no me esperaba algo así –añadió realmente dolido mientras retiraba un mecho de ella de su cara-.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo –se apresuró a decir mientras intentaba calmarlo con sus besos-. Pero todo ha ido bien ¿no? El virus no…

El joven negó con la cabeza.

- No he notado nada, hacia tiempo que no me sentía así. Tal vez lo que me dio Wexford es más efectivo de lo que le creía, mañana se lo comentaré.

De pronto el móvil de Rinoa interrumpió aquel momento tan íntimo y la joven no pudo evitar suspirar de manera molesta. Squall la soltó muy a su pesar y la observó ponerse su camiseta de tirantes y las braguitas que el mismo, había lanzado hacia un lado de la habitación.

- Selphie… -dijo enseñando el móvil a Squall-. Seguro que está preocupada.

El muchacho suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Dile que estoy bien, de verdad –dijo mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama y se dirigía al baño-.

Cuando descolgó, la vocecita de su amiga se escuchó al otro lado. Realmente estaban preocupados y necesitaban saber si Squall estaba bien. La pelinegra la tranquilizó diciéndole que ahora el estaba mejor y que mañana hablarían. Cuando dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesilla de noche, se dirigió al baño donde encontró a Squall bebiendo agua del lavabo.

- Querían saber cómo estabas –comentó ella pegándose a la espalda del muchacho-.

Aún no había saciado su necesidad de tocar ese magnífico cuerpo. Así que no dudó en rodearlo por la cintura y disfrutar un rato de los músculos de aquel duro abdomen.

- Si, lo sé, Seifer me ha comentado que Selphie especialmente estaba en modo alarmista.

Rinoa rio y supo que aquello posiblemente sería verdad, cuando ocurría algo en el grupo era la primera en sacar las cosas de quicio. Esta elevó entonces la mirada para encontrarse con la de Squall a través del espejo pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el hombro del muchacho al que abrazaba. Vio que tenía un arañazo reciente y sus uñas encajaban a la perfección en la herida.

- ¿Yo te he hecho esto? –preguntó entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza mientras acariciaba la marca-.

Squall se giró levemente para mirarse el hombre y sonrió a la mujer de manera sensual.

- Eso parece.

- Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta –se disculpó avergonzada mientras le soltaba y le daba la espalda-.

- Oye, no pasa nada, eso significa que te lo has pasado bastante bien ¿me equivoco? –preguntó cogiéndola de la cintura-.

Rinoa se ruborizó levemente y haciendo un ademán de cabeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama con el chico pegado a su espalda y rodeándola por la cintura.

- He de confesar que lo de antes ha estado bastante bien –comentó divertida mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama-.

Rinoa enseguida pasó sus piernas por la cintura del chico quedando frente a él y esas fuertes manos no tardaron mucho más en comenzar a acariciar sus muslos.

- ¿Bastante bien? –dijo el mientras le mordía en el cuello-.

La pelinegra se removió entre risas ante el cosquilleo que eso le produjo pero para nada abandonó la postura que mantenía.

- Ha sido genial… ¿te vale?

Vio enarcar una ceja al chico.

- ¿Fantástico, maravilloso? –siguió bromeando ella-. Creo que tu arañazo en la espalda lo dice todo.

Squall la miró fijamente y tras pasear su lengua por su labio inferior se inclinó hacia delante y la besó de aquella manera pausada que la enloquecía. ¿Por qué esa noche él estaba extremadamente sensual? Si seguía así, Rinoa no podría resistirse más. Sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda y pararse en su cintura para después apretarla con necesidad. De pronto sintió una urgencia inminente en aquel beso y Rinoa se alarmó levemente.

- Estas bien ¿verdad? –preguntó rompiendo el beso y cogiendo la cara del chico entre sus manos-.

Éste simplemente asintió y atrayéndola de la cintura, la abrazó refugiando su cara en el cuello de ella. Rinoa acarició su nuca y espalda durante un rato, como si fuese una bestia que necesitara que la calmaran.

- Por cierto, hay algo que Jenna me ha pedido que te diga –recordó de pronto sintiendo la necesidad de decírselo cuanto antes-.

El castaño se despegó de su cuello y la miró de manera interrogante. Rinoa suspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

- Me ha dicho que nunca te engañó, Squall. Esa noche no te utilizó para acercarse a ti, ella realmente te buscó porque te necesitaba. Está enamorada de ti –explicó con algo de pena-

Vio como Squall apartaba la mirada al escuchar aquello y al parecer no le impresionó demasiado.

- Te quiere y mucho –dijo con algo de sarcasmo al ser ella la que le dijese aquello-. Necesita tu perdón más que otra cosa.

El chico suspiró exasperado y bajó la cabeza en un gesto de agobio.

- Oye sé que esto es duro, a mi tampoco me resulta fácil decirte algo así y más cuando estuvisteis juntos pero lo que siente por ti es sincero.

- Yo te quiero a ti, no lo dudes nunca y ella jamás podrá interponerse entre nosotros ¿vale? –dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella con sus nudillos-.

Necesitaba decirle que ella era lo más importante en ese momento y que nada ni nadie le harían dudar de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Squall se desperezó entre las sabanas y la brisa fresca de la mañana acarició su cuerpo semidesnudo. Estiró uno de sus brazos y comprobó que Rinoa no estaba a su lado. Algo sorprendido se irguió y vio que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Hacía días que no descansaba la noche entera. Se desperezó por segunda vez y con agilidad, se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la ducha.

Cuando acabó de ponerse la camiseta blanca de manga corta y llegó al salón, pudo divisar a Rinoa intentando alcanzar en vano, uno de los vasos del armario de la cocina. Éste no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena y con rapidez, se aproximó a ella. Colocándose tras su espalda, levantó un brazo por encima de ella y cogió el vaso. Tras besarla en la mejilla, lo dejó en la encimera.

- Gracias –sonrió ella-.

- Lo siento, aún tengo la costumbre de dejarlos en esa balda –se disculpó dándose cuenta de que Rinoa no los alcanzaría jamás debido a su altura-.

- No te preocupes

Rinoa era consciente de que apenas llevaba allí unos días y que el muchacho aún no se había acostumbrado, en algunos aspectos, a tenerla allí.

El chico la observó durante unos segundos y después se recostó sobre la columna que había tras él.

- Ayer no te dije nada pero siento lo de Jared –habló Squall con esa voz tan serena-.

Rinoa lo miró de manera inquisitiva.

- Siento que te engañara. No puedo ni imaginar cómo te sientes.

- Bueno Jenna…

- No se acerca ni de lejos. Ella esta arrepentida y lo que me contaste ayer… la creo.

Squall desvió la mirada para después posarla de nuevo en Rinoa.

- En cambio Jared… ¡Joder, está completamente loca!

- Lo sé.

La pelinegra dejó caer su mirada hasta el suelo al recordar los últimos meses junto a ese hombre.

- No sé cómo no me dí cuenta. Los últimos meses con el fueron un maldito infierno, todo el día discutiendo, haciéndome la culpable de todo lo que le pasaba… fue horrible.

Rinoa dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y volvió a enfrentarse a la mirada del joven que tenía en frente.

- Rinoa, no tenía ni idea. Cuando os veía juntos no parecía…

- Ya… No quería que nadie se diese cuenta. La verdad que me moría de ganas de acudir a ti, de contarte como me sentía… de que me protegieras… como siempre –añadió casi en un susurro-,…pero desapareciste.

De pronto la muchacha sintió como el Squall tiraba de su brazo y la refugiaba contra su pecho.

- Lo siento, no debí dejarte, nunca –dijo mientras besaba esa pequeña cabecita que se mantenía bajo su barbilla-.

Rinoa irguió su cabeza hasta esconderla en el cuello del chico mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la fuerte espalda.

- Te echaba tanto de menos… -confesó ella-.

Todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que Squall había sufrido en aquel lugar pero ¿y esa mujer? Se había sentido abandonada y rechazada. Y no pudo imaginar el dolor que sentiría al enterarse de que la persona que más había querido, había desaparecido para siempre.

- No pienso abandonarte nunca ¿me oyes? –prometió el mientras estrechaba aquel abrazo-. Y mucho menos que Jared te haga el menor daño… pienso arrancarle los pulmones en vida –añadió con sarcasmo-.

Rinoa dejó escapar una risa seca al oír el comentario pero antes de que dijese nada, el móvil de Squall, los sobresaltó.

El castaño bufó y besando la frente de Rinoa, miró quien llamaba.

- ¿Jenna? –se sorprendió-.

El chico se quedó un rato mirando la pantalla mientras el móvil seguía sonando.

- Piensas contestar ¿no? –dijo Rinoa con el ceño fruncido-.

Squall la miró y por fin descolgó.

- Que quieres…

- Buenos días a ti también. Le he contado todo a mi hermana. En breve vendrá un taxi a recogerlas. Se van Winhill y no volverán hasta que todo esto acabe. Me gustaría que os despidieseis, nada más. Estamos abajo.

Squall no pudo decir nada porque Jenna colgó el teléfono rápidamente. Éste miró algo incrédulo la pantalla y después lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Rinoa-.

- Linet y Ada se van a Winhill, me ha dicho que bajemos a despedirnos.

- Pues vamos –dijo la pelinegra arrastrando de la mano al chico-.

* * *

Cuando salieron a la calle, Linet estaban sentadas en el muro que daba a la playa mientras que Jenna jugaba con la pequeña Ada en la arena.

La pareja se acercó y enseguida Linet se levantó y se abrazó a Squall.

- Todo esto es verdad ¿no? –dijo con voz asustada-.

- Me temo que sí, lo siento. –contestó mientras la separaba de él-. Pero en Winhill estaréis bien. Soldados de Esthar estarán con vosotras allí y cualquier problema que surja, lo sabremos. Esteréis bien protegidas.

- Aun no puedo creer que mi propia hermana… pero está muy arrepentida, me ha dicho que os ayudará en todo lo que pueda. Creedme que ella quiere acabar con esa gente tanto como vosotros.

Rinoa vio la aflicción en la mujer y por inercia, acaricio su espalda para tranquilizarla. Squall se había quedado mirando a Jenna, todo el mundo se fiaba de esa mujer y ¿porque a el le costaba tanto?

- Creo que debería ir a hablar con ella –dijo de pronto el muchacho-.

- Está deseando que lo hagas –confesó Linet-.

Rinoa y la mujer vieron como Squall saltaba el muro con agilidad y caía sobre la arena.

- Es un gran hombre –dijo Linet observando los pasos de Squall-.

- Pues deberías verle sin camiseta –bromeó Rinoa-.

Las dos mujeres rieron con el comentario.

- En serio, Rinoa cuida de él ¿vale? Él es importante para nosotras –dijo Linet con seriedad-.

- Lo haré, te lo aseguro. No pienso dejar que nadie me separe de él de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando Squall llegó hasta Jenna, la pequeña niña correteó alrededor de él mientras le sonreía para después alejarse de ellos y seguir jugando.

- Jenna…

- Puedes seguir odiándome, creo que puedo acostumbrarme. Realmente nunca has sido amable conmigo –sentenció la mujer dándole la espalada al joven-.

Squall suspiró algo exasperado. Era difícil mantener una conversación civilizada con tanto sarcasmo de por medio.

- Rinoa me contó anoche lo que le dijiste.

- ¿Qué estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti? ¿Y qué me siento como una mierda por haberte tenido que hacer todas esas cosas? –volvió a decir con ironía acusada-.

- ¡Oye!

Squall la cogió del brazo y la giró para que lo encarase.

- Estoy intentado arreglar las cosas –dijo Squall soltando su brazo-.

- Tal vez soy yo la que no puede arreglar las cosas. Me siento avergonzada Squall, dolida, arrepentida y siento tanto miedo que no se si podré dormir de nuevo por las noches.

El castaño se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer así. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero las limpió con rapidez mientras desviaba la vista hasta Ada para cerciorarse de que no la había visto. Quería, o más bien debía, ser fuerte por su familia pero por dentro se estaba resquebrajando en mil pedacitos.

- Ven aquí

Squall no lo dudó y cogiéndola de la muñeca la envolvió entre sus brazos. Jenna se quedó inmóvil, sin decir una palabra y sin apenas poder respirar. Sintió una de las manos del joven acariciando su nuca y la otra su espalda. Cuando reaccionó, sus brazos se movieron hasta rodear la ancha espalda de ese soldado. ¿Así que era eso lo que sentía Rinoa cada vez que ese hombre la abrazaba? Jamás se había sentido tan protegida entre unos brazos.

- En el jardín estarás segura, te lo prometo. Pero necesitamos que nos ayudes.

- Lo haré –dijo la chica separándose de Squall y limpiando sus lágrimas-. El taxi está aquí –añadió señalando el coche-.

Jenna llamó a su sobrina y volvieron junto a Rinoa y Linet. Se despidieron de nuevo y Squall se agachó junto a Ada.

- Y tu enana, pórtate bien ¿vale?

La niña asintió y se abalanzó al cuello de Squall para después besar su mejilla. El chico sonrió y vio como Linet y Ada se metían en el coche para marcharse de allí.

Los tres habían sentido un gran alivio al saber que lejos de Balamb estarían más seguras y protegidas en todo momento.

Ahora debían volver al jardín y empezar a poner en marcha un plan para acabar definitivamente con esos malditos laboratorios.

* * *

_Finitoooo. Larguito ¿no?. Espero que os haya gustado y no mataros de aburrimiento jejejej. Como siempre gracias y espero vuestros reviews_

_Hasta la próxima ^^_

_**Ilustraciones**__: riny-san(punto)deviantart(punto)com_


End file.
